The Loud House: 2026
by Outsider316
Summary: After splitting up away from each other for a decade due to a tragic incident, the Loud siblings are reunited to stop a threat in the form of a familiar face. But what they find down the line is more than they could ever imagine.
1. United We Stand, Part One

**Before you begin the usual reading, be warned. This isn't unlike anything you've ever read. As far as I'm aware of, no one has ever done something exactly like this. Similar in story plot and mood, yeah I've seen such. This is heavy M rated content. Turn back, my underage brethren.**

 **Here we go; The Loud House: 2026. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln woke up. He scanned around the room, rubbing his weary eyes. The room was dark, but the white walls were unmistakable. He heard the sound of an ICU monitor, breaking the steady silence. He disconnected the wires attached. "Ugh." He slowly made his way towards the door, already deducing where he was; a hospital, somewhere.

Everything was fuzzy. He remembered...

 _Lori, you traitor. I'm going to kill you..._

He leaned against the door, listening for footsteps. Nothing. He grabbed the IV pole and hurled it out the window. It made an impact longer than he expected. He looked over the shattered rectangle.

 _Second floor. A hell of a jump._

He made several steps backwards, then going at full speed, he flew into the air. He made a hard landing on bushes below, ripping part of his gown. _Shit. Where the fuck am I?_

The twenty one year old sprinted away, looking for the nearest road back to civilization.

 _What was there? What did I... Shit. The bomb..._

He touched his forehead, feeling a scar on his left side. _It happened..._

Within ten minutes of walking through grassy fields and tress, he found a narrow road. Whichever way he decided to go, both would take him to his destination. He chose the right path.

Up ahead was a diner. The blue and red sign was flashing. He headed inside, saw only a middle aged woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, do you happen to have a phone I can use? Its an emergency." She eyed him, and then scanned his ripped gown. "Alright. Its close to closing soon." She pulled out her phone and unlocked it before handing it to him.

The first thing he did was immediately dialing a number. The other end was ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice sounded tired. "Hey, its me, Lincoln. I need a pickup. Can you-?" The person on the other end suddenly yelled in a surprised tone.

 _"Lincoln?! Do you have any idea how long its been since we were set up?!"_

"I don't know. A few days, maybe weeks?"

 _"Lincoln... Its been three years... You've actually... Been in a coma all this time..."_

Lincoln stopped. _"I had to assume the worst. It wasn't likely you were gonna make it. And..."_

"So, you know where I am?"

 _"You're in Colorado. They wouldn't think to find you there. I know how you think. You should have past a diner on the right side of the road. Up ahead is Camulet. There's a park. I'll be there soon. Then I can catch you up..."_

Lincoln sat on a bench, finally feeling the bitter cold of the night. The last thing he needed was sleep. _In a coma, three years. What the fuck is..._

A gray Acura NSX made its presence known. The headlights went off, and the driver's door opened, revealing a 5'4 black man, with a familar hairstyle and glasses. "That's more sooner than I expected, Clyde." The two pat-hugged. "I didn't know you were cooler than I knew you were."

"Haha, yeah. Our plan succeeded, even though they figured our ruse." Clyde sat down. "So, did they all get caught?" Clyde toom out some photos from his pockets. "See for yourself." Lincoln skimmed through them, seeing burned corpses of whom were once his friends. "Did Lori... Did she take it, too?"

"That's the thing. She wasn't ID'd to a body. You killed them all, but her." Lincoln scoffed. "Figures, she ratted us out. That's why I made sure I had more explosives... I remember now. I was danger close. And I was caught in it, right? Damn it..."

"She's still out there. We have to-"

"I know what we have to do... I have no compunction. After all, our family is dead, and so are my sisters."

"She'd be using an alias. But we can track her. Well, I can." Clyde drove them back to an apartment complex, where it was all scattered with various weapons, explosives, and knives. There was a chained blade that Lincoln was eyeing. Something similar from a ninja movie. "Ever since that day, Lori left an anonymous tip to the feds. Gave them all our hideouts. Or, she thought so. I kept this one hidden from her. Not even you knew."

"That's brill-" Lincoln stopped, spotting a spandex suit hung on the wall. "Whoa..."

"It suits you more than me. Knew you'd like it." There was a plain mattress in the middle of the arsenal. "Lincoln, things have changed. Like seriously changed. Everything's been going to shit lately. So much, that I wish you were dead."

Lincoln laughed. "Can't be any worse than being wanted. So, when are we finding her?"

"Oh, I have to set up. But, I'm tired. So, give me just a nice..." He began to snore before finishing. "Just like the good old days."

Lincoln armed himself with two of everything in general. "This is... excessive." Clyde backdoored inside a NASA network, and combined with the face recognition software "borrowed" from the nobodies of a nowhere place no one talks about, he did his thing, able to find Lori in New York.

"Hey, Clyde... Could you find my sisters? The others?"

Clyde looked at him. "Lincoln, they really could be gone. Even if they're not, they made it clear they don't wanna be found. But okay, I'll look..."

Clyde did the search, from oldest to youngest. When he got to Lucy, it showed nothing. Again. "Your sisters don't show up." He typed in Lana Loud. The system began to act weird, with various cameras switching from one to the next. "Funny... I don't..." He searched for Lola Loud. "Okay, the whole satellite is just going back and forth through Washington. When I searched for the twins. Maybe its them trying to get back their visuals." Clyde switched off. "There was nothing. I'm sorry..."

Lincoln finally entered the passenger seat, taking the laptop with him. "It'll be a real long drive to New York. Make yourself comfy."

They stopped by for some fast food. Lincoln went to wash up, while his combo was being made. Clyde adjusted to some jazz, in the meantime.

Lincoln rinsed, splashing his face with water. "Jesus fuck..." He dried himself and made his way out, not caring to see himself in the mirror. He bumped into a blonde girl. "Oops, didn't see you."

"Its fine..." She watched him walk, before-

"...Lincoln." He stopped completely, doing a complete turn. "Do I know..." Upon looking at her, did he realize who this girl was. "Luh-Lily?!" She smiled. "Aw, you remember me." The glimmer of her eyes shined greatly. She gave her big brother a heartfelt hug. "How did you find me?! Oh, god. You grew up. Look at you! I..." He stopped. The happiness had drifted away.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I left you. I-"

"Lincoln, I'm fine. Its... You're gonna make it up to me. I didn't come here to see you again. I've come with a message."

 **Minutes Later**

"So you're telling me, you can see the future?"

She nodded.

"But, in your dreams? And, at random, too?"

"Yes"

"And that's how you found me, here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, but not just that. You, me, and two others are fighting on a train."

"Can you describe the two?"

"Uh, yeah. One was a blonde woman, and the other's a guy, big a tough."

"Hmmm... It sounds skeptical. And unbelievable. Then again, you couldn't have known I'd be here, and that's a considerate reason. Maybe..."

"Its funny..." Lily turned to Clyde. "I never saw you there."

"Lily, we're leaving... And you're gonna tell me everything."

 **Later**

"I never knew it all. It was Luan who took me. She looked after me for awhile. I can still see her smiles, but I would also hear her cry for hours. And, everytime she did, it never got better. She tried so hard to pretend, she gave it her all to smile. To keep hope alive. I saw past it. She was broken underneath the jokes. I didn't want to... ever see that. So I left. And I'm here now... Its been months. Sometimes I worry I hurt her even more. I never want to think about it." Lily began to cry. "Shortly after, the dreams, the visions happened. She would never tell me how we got here. How things went down for us all. Lincoln, I have to know..."

Lincoln knew what he was planning to say: jack. To comprehend everything that went wrong would be beyond her. And that was just the start for them. Everything that came after made the beginning seem like nothing. "Lily, its not that simple."

"Then make it simple! I need to know..."

She fell on her knees. "I never forgot them because I never made memories with them. I was only a baby... There's nothing. I don't want this..."

The amount of hurt was too clear for Lincoln and Clyde to see. "Okay, Lilster... I'll share mines." And the night became quiet after that.

 **Days Later**

Lily fell asleep in Lincoln's arms. "You know, Lincoln, we should turn back. Practically, everything's done. Lori won't come after us. She wants to live, too. We want the same thing."

"No, no we don't." He looked down at the sleeping girl. "I want Lily to have a better life. Its time I stopped being selfless. After this, I'm out. Gone for good."

They had reached the city limits of New York. "On a train, huh? I hope Lilster can tell us more. I hope so."

"I've booked us a room at the-"

"No need, I have another hideout." Clyde gave his awe face.

"You're not the only one keeping secrets. I didn't even need to take anything. It was part of the surprise."

"Well, there's $300 I'll never get back."

"Was it really that much?"

"Not exactly. It was three sixt-"

"I remember now. Keep going, but three exits later, get off, and take a left. Keep on going straight. My place is at the end of that street, on the right."

The rest of the way was silent. Two blocks away from their safehouse, Clyde spoke again. "Lincoln, if I could ask; are we really following what she thinks? She could be..." Clyde was one block down. "What? What could she be, Clyde?" Lincoln got the impression of something. "I think its absurd you believe a ten year old you haven't seen in so long. This could cost us our -" Lincoln grabbed his scrawny neck. "We're doing this- And then we can fucking worry about this later. Lily would never lie. Lily isn't insane either." He let go of Clyde, who was able to breathe. "What's insane, is having two gay dads and still being straight. Fuck you, Clyde. The door's over there..."

Lily woke up, caressing the bed she found herself. "Aw, you got me a bed? It feels so relaxing..." Clyde walked up to Lincoln. "You need some rest, its making you grouchy. Your sister seems to be happy now."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Unlike the other one, this safehouse had crates and boxes filled with his collection from the fallen; if it ever came down to this being broken into, it had a better chance of being disregarded. While Clyde thought smart, Lincoln thought tactically. "Sorry about that outburst."

"You're more stronger than I thought."

"I guess so." He laid down with Lily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight? Its the afternoon."

 **Later**

"Lincoln, hey Lincoln!" She shook him hard enough that he grabbed and squeezed her arm. "Ow, you're hurting me!" He immediately let go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She laughed. "Gotcha. Anyways, I had that dream again. And I saw more. There's a clock on the platform we waited the train on. It read 12:04 P.M. I didn't know the day..."

"Lily, you're helping. And that's good enough for now." He hugged her. She made puppy eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"I'm proud of you."

He kissed her forehead. She burrowed her face on his chest, feeling all the comfort in the world.

"Clyde I need you to-" Lincoln turned mid-sentence. Clyde wasn't there. "What the-" There was a note on the door.

"By the name of Ronnie and Clyde... For fuck's sake!"

 **I've agreed to help you, but you're starting to only care about trying to kill Lori. I can't help you further. Its a lot of bloodshed. Don't come after me, I won't be a threat. I never was. Your pal, C. McBride.**

"You pu-" _Minor present._ "Coward."

"What is it, Lincoln? What does it say?"

"He's... cleaning toilets now. Its... Just me now."

"Aw, I wanna come help. Can I?"

 _Clyde, you're fucking smart. Leave, to make sure I can't go. You knew I wouldn't go solo. And I can't take Lily, risking her. You're good, Clyde, but not that good._

"Lily, you wanna come? Tell me the day it happens. And what station."

 **Next Day**

"I've gotten it. Jefferson station. Today."

He looked at the time. 11:16 A.M.

"We'll be late." He turned to her. "No, Lily. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here." He headed toward the door, hoping she wouldn't-

"Linky..." He had never heard that in a long time. "Lily..."

"Please don't leave me... not again."

 _Again... Clyde, you are exceptional, testing my morality. Oh, Lily... I'm sorry I left you. You have no idea how hard that was._

Lily's face hid behind her hands. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

They walked towards the streets, when Lily halted the watering. "We have to be fast. I have half an hour to get there." He looked at the map of the city. "Three blocks over."

"You know were gonna make it, right?"

"How do you know?"

"All my dreams came true." She smiled at him. He then realIzed she wasn't talking about her visions.

"Oh, we're here." A platform was above them. "This is it. I remember it." They began to climb. "So, who are those two?"

"The woman did something bad. Actually, a number of things. I'm here to stop her. I don't know who the other guy is."

Lily didn't have to know it was Lori. It would make a huge difference. He carried on. 12:02 P.M. "Lily, if anything goes wrong... Run the other way."

She nodded. "I know."

12:03 P.M.

"Almost time..."

The train came into view, as the time predicted had arrived. "Go in, Lilster." They entered the car. "Take a seat." Lily took an emptyseat in the middle. "So, how does she look like? What's she wearing?" Before Lily could answer, she began to stutter. "Buh-buhhhhh-" Lincoln developed goosebumps, and turned around just in time to see Lori draw out her gun.

"Don't move twerp. Don't." Lincoln raised his hands. "Lori... Would mom have been proud of you?"

Lily's eyes widened. The bystanders crouched in fear. Another figure behind her appeared with a gun. "Charges set. What's this? No hostages, princess." Lori smiled. "This is the brother I told you about. The one who deserted us. Me." Her eyes filled with hatred. "You killed our friends, Lincoln."

"And I'd do it again." Before Lori fired, Lily leaped behind Lincoln and drew out his concealed gun and fired at the two. Lori took cover and was about to return fire. "Lily, stop!" Lori gasped. "Lily?!" She dropped her gun and retreated.

"Stay here, Lily!" The other man was squirming in pain. Lily managed to hit him twice. Lincoln aimed point blank, putting him out of his misery.

Lori climbed on the rooftop, running. Maybe she could jump off. She heard the cocking of a gun behind her. "Lincoln, why? Why?!" He aimed at her. "You've... become a murderer. Was- was that really Lily? If so then-"

"Words are over, Lori..." The oldest Loud began to laugh. "I think not..." She unzipped her black jacket. "We'll die if I let go of..." She pulled out a trigger. "This baby. Let's call it Luna, cause it's fucking... Loud." She began to laugh. "Slide the gun to me."

"If she wasn't down there-" She grabbed the gun. "Good boy." She fired at him, striking his knee. "I'm gonna end you!" He went down, trying to crawl to her. "It's funny you think that. Anyways, I think time is up. Say goodnight." She held the gun to his face.

They both heard a scream. Lily ran up to Lori, knocking her off balance. Lincoln did his best to catch Lily, but both sisters slipped off the train. Before Lincoln was able to scream, a huge ball of fire blew in his face, sending him back to safety. The glass shattered, and various muffled screams made a song.

 _I'm proud of you._

His earlier words kept ringing.

He limped home in pain and agony, with nothing to lose anymore. _Lily, why did you give your life for me? Why did you die? Why didn't I tell you I loved you, Lily?_

He laid down, alone in the bed. "Funny, even when you're feeling it, you can't cry." Clyde was here. Lincoln quickly got up. "You! You killed her! You killed my sister!"

"Let's not play the blame game, shall we? Besides, I didn't do it."

"You made me do it! You made me take her!"

"No Lincoln. You led her to her death when you continued to want to kill her. I'd had hoped you wouldn't have gone for her safety. I really did." Clyde appeared behind him, with a shotgun. "You're too far down. There's no saving you."

"You're right about that." Clyde fired, but nothing happened. "I never said I had only one surprise, Clyde."

Lincoln quickly spun and ended his former best friend by snapping his neck. The body made a light thud.

Lincoln loaded up a pistol with one bullet. He cocked it back and pressed it to the side of his head. _I'll never see you again. I just hoped you knew all along. So long, Lily._

He fired.

* * *

Lynn Loud was blindfolded and escorted somewhere. "Is this her? Is she a legitimate relative to Lisa Loud?" The blindfold was stripped. "Yeah, but the thing is, she's actually one of Vial Corp's experiments. Lynn here has... abilities." Lynn looked around. A blue room, with many scientists and people in exo-skeletal suits. "Lynn, could you lift that?" The speaker pointed to a forklift. "Sure." She walked over, and without effort, she picked the thing up. "Told you. If anyone qualifies for this team, she's as good as any." Lynn checked her muscles. "Miss Loud, I have an offer I'd like to make with you."

* * *

 **AN: This be a testeth. I want to see how this is to everyone.**

 **What makes this different is that all the Louds are in a new world, all split up into their own separate ways. I'm not flying blind here. I know what happened, what will happen, where everyone is, and who lives, and who won't. Sure, we won't right-off-the-bat know where everyone is and what happened that drove everyone away, but in time, you'll see, if this chapter does so well, that is.**

 **And if that happens, I promise a hundred chapters, multiple arcs, and the ascension to darker and more fracturing moments like this chapter's. But if you're angry or upset that little Lily died, I can say this for now; she won't stay dead.**

 **Welcome to 2026.**


	2. United We Stand, Part Two

Luna Loud ran through the woods. The leaves and twigs under her kept giving away her position. The animal in pursuit was catching up to her. She found a wide enough tree and hid behind it. From her left purple boot, she steadied her heartbeat, focusing on the bear's movement. Her claws emerged, using the to climb the tree. The bear passed by, letting out its raging roar. Luna wiped the blood from her mouth, still hanging. _Dumb mother, leaving her cub all alone._

She kicked off the tree, after detaching herself from it. She landed on the bear's back and wrapped her hands around its neck. "Urghhh!" The bear tried to shake her off. "Come on!" She tightened her lock. "Damn it..." She didn't want to wait, so she stuck her sharp edged fingers into the bear's eyes. "Survival of the fittest..." It stopped moving, finally dropping. Luna got off of its back.

She grabbed one of its hind legs, and ripped the limb off. She began to skin it manually, shoving a mputhful of the raw meat into her stomach.

She had been hungry for hours. It was luck she came across a cub munching on a fish. She was reluctant to take its young life, but the woods was a free-for-all place. And, it satisified her the way breadsticks would, before the food came. This would all go to waste in a few days, when the decomposing began. It was a few weeks that she began to live here. Wherever here was.

She had just escaped some sort of facility. The guards and labcoats always ordering her about. The endless cycle, for years.

She managed to escape, carefully noting who and how they did the routines. She took several bullets to her body, but she carried on, throwing everyone around and clawing them. After all, they turned her into a monster, and kept her as their prize possession. What they exactly did to her, she had no idea. Maybe Lisa was able to reverse such a thing. Keyword was maybe.

She made her way out, digging deep into her skin, taking out all lodged fragments inside. A long, bloody process. "Fuc- gahhh!" Her hair had grown back to its natural state after all this time.

The new and improved Luna got on all fours, raced towards the woods that surrounded the entire facility. The alarm was going off behind her. The sound fainted, but she didn't stop. Further and further she went. And that's how she came across her living meal.

She finished devouring the leg of the dead bear, tossing the bones away. "Mmmmm..." She laid down on the carcass, like it was a sofa. The warmth of the fur was actually uncomfortable. She was used to colder floors than this. She moved about, trying to get in a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes.

 _"Lynn?! Lincoln?! Don't-" They were already out of sight. Leni looked on towards the fire. Lily was crying in her arms. "Mom... Dad..." Lori carried the hurt Luan out of harm's way. "My leg... My leg's bleeding." Luna faced the remaining siblings. "Don't worry... We'll get you help, just-" The crackling fire made a more fierce and hostile noise. "Leni? Leni! Come here!" Leni did not move . "LENI, YOU'RE TOO FUCKING CLOSE!" She turned, finally getting safe distance between her and the burning house. "They didn't make it..."_

 _"Now's not-" Lori stopped mid sentence. "Leni, don't think. For one second, don't think. You have to be strong. Luna wrapped herself around the crying twins. "Its- Its going to be fine. We're here. We're here..." Lisa took off her glasses. "Lisa, is there even the tiniest of chances that-?" Lisa turned to Lori with the most grim expression on her face. Lori gritted her teeth, now trying to hold it in. "Mom, dad, our pets, our home, and-"_

 _Without warning, Luan leaped up and limped towards their ablaze abode. "LUCY!" Everyone turned to the house, pausing their tears. Lori pulled Luan back. "No! Its too late. We can't save them..." Luan placed her head on Lori's shoulder. "Where did Lynn and Lincoln go?" Luna turned back to the street the two ran off in. "They're gone, dude. Just gone."_

 _"Lisa, what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lori went to rage mode. "I'm not responsible! I was reading a book, and then I smelled the smoke. I alerted you guys is all I did! Screw yourself, I'm not staying here!" The genius ran off. "Lisa!"_

 _"Lori, we have to take Luan to the hospital. She looks seriously hurt." Lori countered that option. "Someone has to stay here. Tell them what happened." Leni spoke up. "I'll do it. You can't take everyone. I'll watch the twins here." Lori didn't fully see it. "Leni, is that really-"_

 _"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LORI. I'M NOT A CHILD. I CAN DO THIS." Lori froze, stuttering. "O-ohkay." Leni lowered her tone. "I'll be fine, Lori. I know what to tell the cops." The two sisters hugged. "But I'm taking Lily."_

 _"Lori, we have to go." Luna helped the limping comedienne to Vanzilla. "Can-Can we stop at- aghhh-IHop?" Luan began to laugh. "Dude, what the hell...?" She climbed in alongside her. "_ _We'll find the others later. Its not like they'll leave town or something." Leni nodded. "Luna, you'll take Lily." She handed the baby to Luna. "Where's her binky?"_

 _"Its in the..." She looked back at the fire._

 _"Just go. Don't look back." Luna watched the others go out of view as Lori drove away._

She woke up. Everything that happened after was completely a fuzzy memory. But she knew. The fire broke out, killing- No, she tried to get it out of her head. Now, she was quenched. She retraced her steps, where she first spotted the cub. Somewhere around was a stream. And where there was one, water! She circled around. In minutes, she heard the sound of rushing water, and followed it. The thirsty woman began to drink heavily. It felt good again to be refreshed.

There really was nowhere to go. Luna wasn't too far away from her hell. It was a miracle to have escaped. But she had the guilt; being the only one to escape, not even trying to bust out the others. The stories would be told among each other at night. Luna heard various stories. There was a teenage redhead who was born with a gift. She never specified but Luna didn't want to ask. It was the next glass cell on her right. The girl was given up, and she had been living there for half her life. Not able to remember the sun or moon. Luna did not want to further break her spirits, if there was any left inside.

The moon was gone completely. Drifted away from view a few years back. And Luna didn't blame it; she'd have backed away from the world's madness as well. There were others. Taken from their families. Subjected to pain in various ways. And it wasn't easy to listen. Maybe she escaped for a reason. Maybe she had to free the others. She did know enough up to this point.

 _Maybe, I have to. Maybe... There's nowhere to go. No one to come home to. I have nothing left to lose..._

She remembered the complete direction from where she came from. She went on her way to return to the second hell.

The first time Luna was able to turn into the monster she was able to, she had been placed in a padded, but secured room. And her rage was fueled, granting her a boost in stamina and strength. Even yet, she failed to break free from the confinement. She wore herself enough to be tranquilized and placed back in her own room.

She transformed in her own cell one time, noticing the yellow eyes in the reflection. But she never fully transformed. The tail was an irritation. Reptilian Rocker. Luna Lizard. Luan would likely laugh at that.

She found herself back there, hidden within the treeline. No one outside in her sight range. It wouldn't be hard to free them all.

Playing video games with Lincoln paid off. Get to a circuit box, short it out, and everything gets chaotic. Normally found outside of buidlings, unless there was a basement, then that's where she'd have to go. As far as she knew, there wasn't one. The place was secured. She'd be caught quickly. But, then, she didn't have to do that. There might be some release button on the floor. Damn, those games really paid off.

She ran, in her full beast form, and burst through the entrance. That's when the sound of the familiar alarm rang out. Everything flashed red. Guards came running towards her. She just climbed on the walls and entered the higher floors. It was the third floor in which she spend her time there. At the end of the floor, was a small control room. There was a red lever, on the right upon entering it. She went through a fair amount of guards, ignoring the labcoats completely. She pulled the lever, and watched all cells come open.

It was a success, everyone escaped to freedom. The older rocker had never been so proud like this. Everyone was racing to freedom. She took her time heading back down, now planning to do this again in other facilities. She was the last to get out, with everyone else already far from view. She waa stopped by a voice behind her. "Its good to see you again, Luna." She turned to see Lynn leaning on the wall. "Lynn? Well, I'll be fucked. How's it been?"

"Its been great. I've been busy. By the look of things, so have you." Luna transformed back to normal. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, thanks for stopping by. Now, fuck off." Lynn laughed. "You seriously can't still be mad I ran away, right? Anyways, I came to make a deal." Luna growled, revealing her sharp teeth. "Why not kill you right now, right here?"

"Then you'll never know about the deal; I came because someone needs us. They want to stop someone with serious money and power." Luna scoffed. "Uninteresting. I have my own mission."

"Well, here's the interesting part. Said person controls this corporation." She tapped on the wall. "We take her out, we shut it down. Interested now?"

Luna formed a sinister smile. "Count me in."

* * *

Lincoln was parked on a hill. His trunk passenger was repeatedly kicking and moving about. The bullet, as expected, did not do its job. All that happened was it ricocheted back. "Let me out! Let me the fuck out!" Maybe it was time to release this person for fresh air. He exited the car, and opened the trunk. "You'll be quiet or I'll throw you off."

Luan laughed maniacally. "Big boy won't hurt me, will he?" He slapped her. "You let her out of your sight, you fucking idiot." He sighed. "You're a disgrace, Luan." The insane comedienne laughed. "Where is she? She's not mad, right? She wandered off. Let me- No, untie me! Haha. And then grant me a request to speak to her." Lincoln pulled her from the trunk and dropped her on the dirt floor. "I saw Lily die." The girl quieted down. "And... you're blaming me? If you saw that, then she was with you, clearly. And everything was on you. You killed Lily!" Lincoln returned her back into the trunk. "You're not well. You've lost your mind. I know a place..." He closed the trunk and drove off.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, yeah, you get the idea. How did Lincoln survive that gunshot? What is Lynn recruiting Luna for? Why is Lincoln kidnapping Luan? And where's he taking her? What's the whole story that changed their lives? Where are the others? What went on between Lincoln and Lori?**

 **You've seen a fairly big chunk of that day but there's more to it. And, ugh, the amount of twists I have in store;** **I'm real eager to just spoil. But no, you'll have to keep going. All questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. I hope I hooked you by now.**


	3. United We Stand, Part Three

_"Ugh, my leg. My leg hurts so much." Luan wiggled it slowly. "Luan, stop moving it!" Lori was driving faster than usual. "I've already destabilized the bleeding." The comedienne tightly gripped the edge of the seat._ _"How long until we're there?" Lily was cooing in excitement. Luna stroked the little infant's head, and forged a smile. "Hang in there, Luan." The cries of her pain turned into laughter. "Dude, are you okay?" Luna gave a worried expression. Luan stopped and turned to her older sister. "Its just too unreal. But the pain, its..." Luna understood. "I know, dude. I know."_

"Untie me! Lincoln!" Luan moved about, still tied to the chair. Lincoln sat across from her. "I can't do that. You know why." She leaned her head forward. "Oh, come on. I'm completely harmless." Lincoln shook his head. "Those bodies told me a different thing. You're not well, Luan. You've lost your mind." She tugged harder at the rope. "You dare say that? I didn't get our youngest sister killed! Even I wouldn't risk her life. You're just as bad as me, Lincoln!" He got up. "But you lost her to begin with. You, Luan!" She maniacally laughed, tilting her head back. "She left as I slept. But I tried. I tried to pretend we lived in the land of gay fairy-fucking-tales. For her. I loved that little shit!" He let a slap meet her face. "How can you say that?!"

"Haha, oh hoho, you don't know. You, Lynn and Lisa deserted us. So you don't know. You don't know Leni lost the twins. Somehow. She screwed up. And she also left. I guess the guilt consumed her like the fire consumed our-" Lincoln hit her again. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT." Luan giggled. "Did I hit a nerve?" She spit out blood. "You're a pussy. You and Lynn. Lori went after you guys. None of you fuckers came back." Then, her tone changed in the most hostile way possible. "WE FUCKING NEEDED YOU GUYS. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ABANDON US?! Me and Luna stayed with Lily. But, she lost her own hope. She lost herself completely. Left me... Left us... The world's more insane now."

Her head tilted down. "Lily sensed the pain. She didn't just wander off. She left, because she was afraid of hurting you. She felt that she was, in a way. The reminder of what once was." He pulled the chair closer. "Now, what exactly did you tell her?"

"I lied, saved her the pain. But she always wanted to know what happened. I wasn't able to tell her that. I couldn't. She was still a little girl. How could I, when not even I made my peace? Did... You tell her?" He shook his head. "But its not just that I've kept from her. She didn't seem to know about what I did." Luan looked puzzled. "So its true. You're one of them. You're a..."

"No, not anymore. Those days are over. I killed Lori recently. She was one of us, and she's been there after all this whole mess. If anyone with such ideas rawled under a rock to hide, I'll be there to drive them out."

"Wow, you've really changed." She noticed two different scars on each side of his forehead. "What the hell's that?"

"What, these?" He rubbed the graze of the bullet wound. "I tried to kill myself. But, still here." Luan's eyes widened. "You survived it? That's impossible."

"That'd be the case, if it entered my skull." Luan was lost. "You... Wait, what? But the other scar, that's-"

"From a brick. I've been hit from a falling brick. Under the normal circumstances, I'd be dead. Its thanks to a serum I took years back. It made me... Stronger." He walked behind Luan. "But enough about me. What were you doing, Luan? Why were you going around, hurting those people? _Murdering_ them?"

"I'm giving the world back its madness. What comes around... SHOULD FUCKING GO AROUND!" She violently shook from her chair. She tried to turn her head, biting frantically at the air. "I'm going to kill you when I get free. I'll-" The darker Lincoln grabbed her in a chokehold. "Under the circumstances, I'd actually just kill you, but you're sick. And lucky for us, I happen to know an antidote." Luan was trying to gasp for air, turning blue. "And you're still my sister. You don't have to be evil."

"Puhn- Luhh... Uhrghh..." He let his grip go, freeing her. She was relieved to finally breathe, as her heartbeat stabilizing. "You think-" She coughed. "You think you can fix me? Just like that? And what about you? We're both fucked in the head, Lincoln. You should just kill me and then yourself. Harder this time. You can't cure the infection. You _cut_ it. And it dies."

"Do you have jokes?" There was a pause. "The only joke is what's become of us." Lincoln slowly cut the rope that binded the former comedienne. She quickly jumped to her feet, and rubbed her hands. She turned slowly, to see him pointing a gun at her. "Thought you were gonna help me."

"I don't know what you're gonna do. You were always the unpredictable prankster. Now, you're just plainly unpredictable." She smiled. "Why, thank you, I do try." He pointed to the door. "Get moving. We're leaving to find a Vial facility. That's where we'll find what I need."

 **Later**

During the ride up to now, Luan's hands were tied around. The itchy spots had to be pulled on hold. What an irritation, heh. She stood quiet, for a snapped person. Then, she remembered she had lips. "So, what's this so called antidote? And where did you get a serum to, um, enhance yourself?"

"Almost halfway on my time doing my... activities with Lori. I stole it, from Vial Corp. All my senses heightened, my strength boosted, made it worth my time. Of course, I kept that a secret. No one ever knew. I tell you this now, because I don't think it even matters anymore." Luan didn't need to look into his eyes to sense a form of regret even he didn't know he was showing. "You need a haircut. Seeing you now, its like... Its not really you. I don't believe you're actually Lincoln Loud, my only brother. He was a happy comic book reader, and loved to help us out."

He visibly twitched. "Even if its really you, you're not the Lincoln I knew before. You're not my brother..."

"You're welcome. After I ran, Lori found me. And then everything became dangerous, until now. Its quiet. What happened in between?"

 _"I'm going to find the others. Luan, Luna and Lily will stay here with you. Luna, let me know what the doctors say about her. I won't be long." Lori left the room._

"That was the last time I saw her. Luna left days later. I don't know... Ugh. She left Lily on me. When I healed, we took off. Lived at Ruth's for awhile. But she kicked us out. She never liked us. That fucking She-Hitler. I guess you can say, she-" Luan had a giggle fit. "She's ruthless!"

"You're back." Lincoln laughed with her, too. "But, yeah. She told me no one had shown up there. I hoped we would've been reunited there..."

"And this antidote, its what psychotherapists have been using. Its a blue concoction tha reconnects all empathetic features into a person. Say you know a friend who's a sociopath. If you inject said person with that, they'll be human."

"So why's it called an antidote?"

"Because it counterattacks the effects of Medi-Sin."

"Medicine?" The sky was becoming dark. "Not actual medicine. There's a serum callled Medi-Sin. And it... Its complicated."

"Hahahaha. Try me, bitch."

"Well, its like, if you're exposed to it, you'll turn into a monster. Well, not literally, but you'll just do crazy shit. Bad shit."

She gasped. "What if I'm exposed?! Oh, noooo." He turned to her. "Pffft, no, you're not. There's symptoms to it. Your pupils disappear, your whole face turns ash black, and your veins are visible. Its real hideous. Apart from your breath, you're fine. Well, maybe not fine, but, you know."

"Did you really kill Lori? Good game." She opened the window, and poked her head out. "Lorelei is dead!" Lincoln pulled her back in. "Luan, quit it. I'll tie you to the seat."

"Party pooper. No cake for you... What you saw back there, it was me returning the world back its madness."

"You said that already, but that doesn't justify the fact that they were just customers at 7-11. The faster we get that serum, the better."

"He works in mysterious ways, they say. It was just a coincidence you happen to show up and knock me out."

"Get some rest, I'll probably not wake you up when we're there."

She whispered. "He's not going to, you guys."

"What?" She closed her eyes. "The readers, Lincoln. The readers."

"Yeah, we really need it now..."

 **One Hour Later**

Luan awoke to muffled gunfire. She looked around, seeing a white, rectangular building, surrounded by a dark, empy field. "Oh, this is the part where he kicks ass without chewing gum. Mmmmm." Minutes passed, before a dark shadow emerged from the building, with a gray suitcase. He opened it, once setting it down on the trunk. "Time for your medicine." She giggled. "Sounds kinky, babe. My body is ready."

Lincoln covered her mouth completely. "Mmmmmmm." Lincoln was uncomfortable. "Please shut up." He placed the needle into her arm and delivered the blue liquid into her bloodstream. She bit his hand. "LUAN! For fuck's... Its done."

"How long before it takes effect?" Lincoln looked at his watch. "29 minutes and counting. Its slow."

"I have a request..." Lincoln wasn't too sure about this. "What is it?"

"Lincoln, I want you to fuck me..."

"What the fuck? Enough of your bullshit." He wiped the suitcase off of the hood. "I'm not even gonna consider that."

"When was the last time, Linc? Was there one? Same for me, you know. I didn't realize how hot you've become. So muscular, so..."

Nothing mattered anymore. The rules were gone. These two siblings, denied a happy life. Alll of them, denied better. Before he knew it, he untied her hands. And the two went at it in the backseat. She rode him, running her hands all over his body. Her C-sized breasts jiggled up and down. Lincoln raced his hands towards them, caressing them firmly. Luan moaned in delight. "Oh, God." She bit her bottom lip.

Once the car stopped shaking, she settled down over him. "I hope you realize this is a one time thing." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know. Thanks for that..." She rested her head on his chest. "I missed you so much... I'm glad you're back."

The Luan he knew was starting to return. The insanity was fleeing the building. "Luan?" She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you." He gripped her hand. "Linc, you're here now. You're already making it up to me... This is all I want." The two silently fell asleep.

 **Later**

Lynn walked down the field. She spotted a gray Honda on the left side, almost invisible among the treeline. She heard two heartbeats. The darkness kept her hidden.

"She never mentioned any visions to me." Lincoln sighed. "I don't know, I thought she made it up. Until it was real. How does that happen? Maybe there's something she never told me. Something I missed. I can't shake the feeling, that there's something else going on right underneath us." The driver's door was ripped away. Lynn grabbed Lincoln and pulled him out, throwing him feet from the car. "Linc!" Luan got out of the car, before Lynn hurled it into the air like nothing.

Lincoln drew his weapon, and fired at Lynn. Three bullets struck her, but she did not go down. _She's still alive?! How?!_ He dropped it. "What's this about, Lynn?" Luan looked at the attacker. "Lynn?! That's Lynn?!"

"Someone wants to talk to you. I'm here to take you to them." The two charged at each other, engaging into a fight. "I'll be no one's pawn anymore. Tell them you fucked up." While the punches were breaking out, Luna snuck up behind Luan. "Hey, dude. Haven't seen you in awhile." Luan slowly turned, seeing the scary, yellow eyes, once brown a lifetime ago. "Oh my god..."

Lynn was getting the upper hand. "No way you can beat me, Lincoln. Submit. I won, like I'm born to." He pulled a grenade pin. "Its not over yet." He held the grenade in front of him, ramming into Lynn. The grenade went off between them.

* * *

"This shouldn't be happening. They're all supposed to be contained. Shit..." Lisa Loud was looking through articles and surveillance footage. "Someone, go confirm the death of Lori Loud." She let go of the intercom button.

 **Explosion On Train Leaves Twenty-Six Dead; Return of the Freights?**

 **Vial Corp Facility In Forks, Washington Under Attack**

 _"Lisa, your siblings are being united by the Agency. What do you request we do?"_

"Nothing. Not yet. We'd have to be really desperate to combat such threats..."

 _Damn it guys, you're all supposed to be in glass cells... Don't force my hand._

She watched a security camera footage of Luna attacking a Vial Corp facility. Lisa went to the next one; Lincoln's fight with Lori. The third one; Luan attacking and killing five people at an undisclosed 7-11. She switched to the final video; a compilation of a pair of huge white lights zooming around the city of Manhattan. This was the most intriguing one she had seen, as of yet. _My worst fear is coming true..._

* * *

 **AN: They're reunited! Well, some at least, for the moment. You won't believe what happens next; what Lynn discovers, and what she must keep secret. Two chapters left for United We Stand, and then, the arrival of surprising guests for the second arc, Bound By Blood. Teasers for every arc will be posted on Tumblr from this point forward. Ready for seconds?**

 **"Seek, and you shall find."**


	4. United We Stand, Part Four

It happened so fast. She was taking a normal jog through the usual trails in the mountains, in North California. A 6 A.M., cold, but calm moment quickly became into something that Lisa might've been behind. A blue portal opened up feet from her. She stopped, removed her headphones and stared at the blue, oval shaped hole. There was a sudden flash of red, and in that second, she felt like she had to throw up. She felt like a tornado had passed through her.

She fell on her hands, coughing heavily. "What the fu-" She noticed her surroundings, realizing she was no longer outdoors. Everything seemed familiar. She noticed a shadow moving behind her. "Lynn Loud. I remember this." Lynn turned to see a woman in a red-white suit, and a red helmet. "What... Who are you?" Lynn was still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. Before her, the mysterious woman removed her helmet, revealing her trademark brown hair and freckles.

"I'm you. Look around, Lynn. We're in the basement. _Our_ basement." Lynn realized that she was right. The washing machine was where its always been. Only, it was covered in dust and mold. The light was shortening out. "You... What is this?" The older Lynn walked upstairs. "Follow me. I'll explain everything." Lynn stared at a new feature in the basement; a huge U-shaped device of some sort. She broke the stare and followed.

"You definitely believe me now. I remember going through this." Everything around was a charred version of its former glory. The kitchen table and chairs seemed stable enough. "Take a seat. Don't talk, just listen." Lynn did as she was told. "The world today, its in shit. The entire world is dominated by Lisa Loud. We've been fighting her for years."

"Who's we?" Older Lynn crossed her arms. "Lynn, we've been reunited. Or, you will be, with the others." Lynn was now fully awake. "No... No, I can't. I don't want to be." Older Lynn slammed her fists on the table. "Damn it, Lynn! I know how hard it'll be. I've already lived it. You'll do the same."

She let out a sigh. "We all formed a team to stop Lisa. Shit changed. Things we never saw, never accounted for. Her fucking protégé... We would have beaten them. And the entire power she controls. She's... She created her own army. She started war. And..." She looked down. "I'm the only sibling left alive. Look outside. Look how dead it is." Lynn slowly advanced towards the living room. She peeked out the window.

The skies were dark red, several houses across the street were vandalized. Wrecked cars flipped on its back. "Wait till you see New York. The Empire State Building's been knocked down." Lynn turned back. "I brought you here, because you're my last resort to save the future, by preventing this one. I made the biggest mistake. I let my arrogance get the better of me. I kept what I've seen here completely quiet. I urge you to not do the same." Older Lynn disappeared for a second, before returning. "How did you get that? Superspeed? What happens to me?"

Older Lynn handed her sheets of folded paper. "It started when Lincoln did something he wasn't supposed to. Despite fixing it, there was a huge consequence not even Lisa foresaw." She pointed upwards, not looking up. "They came. They came because he broke the rules."

Lynn stared up. "They? You mean, like, what, gods?" Older Lynn laughed. "Gods? No, gods have mercy. The Legion is merciless. They came, they..." She stopped. "They took... They- You're gonna find out. But you have to prevent what comes after. Lisa made her move while we were all down. And she killed most of us. That can't happen."

Lynn looked at the paper. "Everything you need to know is written in there. But only open when Lincoln admits what he did. Because no one will actually know about it until he confesses. After that, you have a deadline. Also, make sure the twins make a sacrifice. That's how I got this power." Older Lynn took out a blue-greenish vial and a needle. "You're gonna need this for things to come." Lynn watched her fill the needle with the substance. "This won't be permanent, but it'll make you stronger than Lincoln. He's used something similar." Lynn felt the needle stick into her arm. "You'll know what do to when the time is right. Change it, Lynn. Stop Lisa. Succeed where I failed."

Everything was evolving into something else. An unknown, mysterious series of events was unfolding here and now. More than enough to process.

"Apart from that, here's where you can find those who were harder to find. The others will come across you on your journey. Except... We were all broken by her death..." She was handed another sheet of paper, with various locations attached to dates. "On the back of that is a passcode for authorization, granting you access to a secret, underground facility underneath the White House. Tell them your ties with Lisa Loud, and it'll work on itself for you. Save our family."

"What, whose death?..." She turned over the paper, seeing seven digits in black highlighted ink. She tucked it in her pocket after folding it.

"One last thing. Don't trust Lib-"

A crash rang from their parents' former room. "What was that?" A wheelchair then came into view; on the seat was an older Luan, with a both legs missing. "Lynn, what's all the chatter about? Did you finally go-" Lynn was horrified to see a version of Luan like this. "Lu-Luan?"

Luan was amazed to see a younger Lynn, more full of life. "Lynn, Lynn, Lynn. Why did you bring her here?" She grabbed Lynn's hand. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad. Lynn, you. You can't even begin to imagine..." Tears were falling. "Lynn, you..." Luan turned to older Lynn. "You can't use time machines, without risking-"

"Luan, I had to. This isn't what I want for us. And its not what they would have wanted. I'm doing this for everyone."

"I thought you said-" Older Lynn cut off. "What I mean was, I'm the only one left fighting. You know I can't stop. I know you won't stop. Tell me, what's our motto?"

"Never say die..." Lynn. "What happened to Luan?"

Older Lynn turned away. "It's more complicated than what you think. I-"

Luan spoke up. "You killed us, Lynn. You let Lisa's surprise attack be a surprise. We never prepared for it. We took our time to rise again, after... Look at me. Look what you've done." Lynn was disturbed to see Luan now wheelchair bound. Luan was trying to keep her voice together. "I can't stand this... Don't even." Even now, somehow, she was able to make a pun.

"Even now, its more dangerous if I tell you everything. Some things _shouldn't_ be changed. Remember, Lynn. After his confession, you act. And you will not hide it. Not this time. I'm counting on you. _We're_ counting on you."

Lynn nodded. She stared at Luan, and bent down to her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left you long ago." It didn't occur to her when exactly she was, but at the same time, she didn't want to know. "Oh, dear Lynn." Luan pulled her into a hug. "Promise me... You'll succeed. And we'll all survive. I want us to sit at some park, and have a family barbecue, just like the good old days." Lynn began to cry softly. Luan pulled her in close and whispered something into her ear. Lynn's eyes widened with shock. "No... No. How could she do that? How could she do that?!" Lynn let go and dropped to her knees.

"I'll save you. I'll save us. I'll do whatever it takes."

She was led back down to the basement, still locked onto the weepy, legless Luan. Older Lynn activated the huge device. A blue circle slowly generated, becoming bigger before both of them. "Funny, this world is so... dead. Lucy would have loved this..."

"You can tell her about this later." Lynn was baffled.

"But she's-"

"We all thought so. Go on, you have a mission. And remember, keep quiet until he talks." Lynn slowly walked towards the blue oval. She disappeared inside.

Older Lynn raced upstairs. "What was it you told her?" Luan didn't bother looking at her. "We can't hide the future from her. She needs more of a push. And, its like you said..."

"But what was it you told her?"

"What Lisa did to Lily..." Lynn punched the wall. "SHIT!" Luan shook at the impact. "That monster..." Luan rolled over to her. "Its not your fault. Not ours. They knew how to break us... Just hope she'll fix it."

Lynn appeared directly in front of the White House. _I guess now's the time._

"Halt, who are you?!" A guard drew his gun and aimed at Lynn. "State your name and business- Or I will fire at you!" Lynn stuttered. _What was the passcode? It was..._

"Seven-Eight-Five-Zero-Three-Seven-One!" He lowered the firearm. "Cleared for entry. Take an elevator, press the level one button thrice, and you will be taken down into Sub-Level 1."

 _This is it. This is where everything changes. And I'll make sure it really does. Not just for me, but for my family. And I'll make it right. I won't run away this time. For you, Luan._

 **Now**

Lincoln got up, putting out the fire that burned through his black suit in various places. Lynn grabbed him by the collar and began to repeatedly punch him. "Lynn, he's had enough!" Luna tried to break her away from him. "Luna?!" Lynn fell on her back, chuckling."You didn't think I was alone, did you?" Luna held her by her arm. "He's had enough. You'll do him in." Lynn ripped away from the grip and growled. "Go get him.. " Luna walked over to Lincoln. "Hey bro, its been awhile." Lincoln wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "No shit..." He noticed her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" Luna turned to Lynn. "It's a long story. So, in short words, we came here to ask for your assistance in something. I didn't expect Luan to be here, though."

Luan was still frozen, scanning the other two sisters. "I'm not sure why Lynn just did that. Anyways, this is serious." Lincoln scoffed. "I'm done with serious." He looked at the upside down car. "You can take Luan off my hands. I'm out of here." He turned his back to them, and began walking away. "Don't you want to redeem yourself?" The words pulled him back. "I know what you've done. We all do. You can be pardoned." His head slightly turned. "Help us."

Lincoln began to consider. "So, what's the deal?" Lynn took steps forward, taking over for Luna. "Its our sister Lisa. She's suspected of creating and selling illegal weapons. That's not all, she-"

"I discovered she owns the corporation that held me captive. Turned me into this." Luna's claws popped up. Luan gasped. "If we take her down, we can undo everything she's done. Dismantle her empire, her connections, destroy all databases." Lincoln was now bought. "Lisa... Doing all this? Why am I not surprised?" He stretched his arm. "She does have her uses if that is so." It was clear that Lynn and Luna were already on board with this. "Hmmmm. Its weird seeing Luna like that. And, you, somehow being physically superior to me... That makes this more interesting." Lynn could not tell anyone how she got it. Or what she had seen. Not yet. "Its complicated..."

"Luan, I missed you. Any jokes for us?" Lynn hoped for some form of positivity, so needed now more than ever.. All Luan replied was, "My life..." Luna held out her arm. Luan got up by herself, not uttering a word. "Come on, dude. Don't be all dead inside." Luan stared at Luna. "Oh... I see." Luna stepped back. "You're still mad..." Luna's tone lowered into a guilty, soft one. Luan quietly walked over to her and then began to slam her hands onto Luna. "You... Left... Me... Alone!" Luna grabbed Luan's hands, trying to wrap Luan into the late comfort of a hug she sorely needed. Finally, Luan let her sister reach out to her, and was too broken to not hug back, succumbing to the weeping. "Shhh... Don't cry. I'm here now. We're all here now. I'm so sorry I let you down."

Luna then noticed something. "Wait, where's Lily? I thought she'd be with you, Luan." Lincoln froze, thinking of words. Luan had hers. "I sent her away. She's..." Luan was remembering what Lincoln said, which devastated her. With a heartbroken voice, she. "I had to..." Luna held the girl tighter. "Oh..." Everyone grew silent. "I can't be she grew up without us around..." Luna stroked Luan's hair. "We'll find her, when this is over." Lincoln looked down. "Yeah..." He told her.

Lynn pulled up her sleeve and began pressing on a watch she had. "Well, what now?" Luna, still attached to her younger sister, answered. "We're going to our new home."

"New home? What does that-" A rumbling cut him off. As he looked to the source, a white light began to appear. "What the hell-?" The trees moved around, like the way it would when a huge breeze forced them to. "Its our ride. We have funding and resources. You'll love it down there."

A huge ship, similar to something from a Sci-Fi movie, appeared over them, with its bright white lights blinding Lincoln and Luan. "We have a mission, Louds."

* * *

 _"It's done. Four of them have been gathered. Aren't you worried?"_ Lisa stood frozen, thinking. " _They'll come. They'll_ _know about the Black Network. They'll find Project L-"_ She hit her desk with a heavy fist. "That's enough! Leave me to my business." She switched off her walkie talkie and set it down.

 _I'm not going down. Not without a fight. I've worked too hard for this, guys. Don't you take everything I've worked so hard to achieve. "Lisa, we have something for you. Get down to the lab." Finally, some good news._

"On my way..."

* * *

 **AN: I am not fully following the show's canon in this.**

 **But, how about that? A glimpse of the dark future, unless Lynn rearranges it with her newfound power and knowledge. Which leads to the "right now", and that's why she went rough on Lincoln in the previous chapter; she knows he plays a part in the fall of the future and she's angry as a result of knowing it. But, its actually more complicated than you would think. More bigger, too, and we'll get there.**

 **Revealed alot without revealing anything about it. This whole thing is a jigsaw puzzle to me; I know how it'll look like and all pieces are set and ready to be placed, but its a bit tricky to find where exactly all pieces go to complete. Unlike everything I've written here, and stories you've read, the big difference for this story is that its all done, completed in my mind. In other words,** **the wait between chapters will never be too long, because I everyrhing goes by quickly in terms of writing it out.**

 **We'll see what it is that Lincoln does. But its further down the line, getting closer with each new chapter. Just you wait, and maybe you'll get too deep in feels. Also, yes, Luan tried to mask her pain with a pun. Right there. And it failed. It was too much. The mirror, shattered.**

 **But did anyone see that OC Jesse MacEvans reference/easter egg? That was rich, like an emerald.**

 **Next; conclusion to United We Stand.**


	5. United We Stand, Conclusion

Luan fell asleep on Luna, a very peaceful sight that made her heart melt. "So, you guys gonna talk?" Throughout the ride, no one had spoken. The awkwardness had skyrocketed. "Dudes, you owe an explanation. One of the things I've wondered was why you never came back. I understand why you ran off. I would have, too, you know. I still remember that day, like it was a week ago."

 _"Leni and the twins... They could be..." Luan tried to lift herself up. "No, stay down. You need rest." Luna was rubbing baby Lily's back as she yawned. Lily yawned back. "Luan, could you hold Lily for awhile? My arms are getting numb. I'm gonna get us something from the vending machine." She carefully set the sleeping baby into Luan's welcoming arms. "Don't take too long..."_

 _At the end of the hall, the rocker took out a dollar bill. "What do I want?" She scanned the goodies inside. Gum, chips, candy bars. She made up her mind with a bag of cool ranch Doritos. A-5. The machine did its thing. The coil spun, but then it stopped, before the bag was fully freed. "No..." She tapped on the glass. The bag didn't budge. Luna now began to shake the thing. It was too big for her. "Come on!" She then proceeded to punch the glass, getting angry. Nothing. "Damn it!" She then used both hands. "Why? Why? WHY?!" The rocker tumbled down, and let the pain take over, as others around began to stare, watching her weep into her hands._

"After you two left, everyone else did. Lori called me. She said Leni and the twins were gone, but there was a police scene when she got there. And we've gotten worried that maybe Leni-" She sighed. "I hoped for an answer. That's why I had to leave her..." She looked down at Luan. "Nothing will ever make this okay. There'll never be enough sorries to pay for my huge mistake. I spent all my time still hoping, believing that everyone was okay. That I'd be able to find you all in due time. And one day, while my hope was drained, while my heart beat slowed down, no longer running to find you, I wound up in a glass room. And by then, I realized it was too late to return to Luan. What's your story?"

The ship went through turbulence, going at 300 miles per hour. Lincoln held himself to stay on his seat. "There needs to be seatbelts. Anyways, that day, its a bit of a blur. You guys remember Ronnie Anne?" Lynn nodded, as Luna placed a finger on her chin. "That's what's her name, the sister of Lori's so called true love?"

"Yeah, the very same. I hid behind her house. I couldn't believe, I couldn't accept what happened. It had to be a dream. I stayed there for hours. Bobby found me, and they've already found out what happened. She gave me a big hug. She told me everything was going to be alright. I believed them, until..." He stopped. Lynn shook him. "Until what? What the hell happened?"

 _Lincoln watched armed men storm into the house after breaching. There were various screams and yelling. Two of them emerged back downstairs with Ms. Santiago. "Mama, no! No mi mama!" Bobby pulled the angry Ronnie Anne back. "Ronalda, Roberto!" Ms. Santiago was advising her kids what do to. "Llama a tio Javier, de imediato!" Lincoln stood there, confused and scared as the men exited the door with the mother of his love._

"They took me when they moved, but their uncle hated me because I was white, so I took off. Called me white ruffian trash. I learned something quickly afterwards. People can be inhumane, regardless of color and appearance..." The words astonished the two sisters. "Wow, Linc... I'm sorry." Lynn placed her hand over his. "How did we get here? Why didn't we stay together?"

"We're here now. Together again." Luna shook her head. "Why doesn't it feel that way?"

Lynn opened up. "I had never been so scared. Never freaked out like this." Lincoln listened. "The last few years, I've been using my skills for not-so-good things. I heard about you on the news, Linc." Luna made a serious face as Lynn laughed. "Did you really do all that?" He sighed. "That was a lifetime ago, Lynn. Plus, those others I was with are six feet under. I made sure of that." The smile flipped. "Oh..." She moved away from him. "Heh... okay..."

"Going home, huh? Where would that be?" Luna turned to Lynn. "Tell me now. I don't like surprises."

"This Agency, they were moving forward to get a stealth team to infiltrate Lisa's main facility . I showed up just in time, told them who I was, what I can do. Their objective then changed, wanted to use us to try to weaken her, use our blood ties to manipulate her. If that's so, then you guys should be able to deduce its that serious. They sent me to find you, bring you back to them, and to give you the proper tools to combat any threats along the way. But I see that's not necessary for both of you. Luan will be given the proper tech." Lincoln closely listened.

"So, they knew where we were?" He asked.

"Yes." She lied. _No, I knew where you all would be. Thanks to my future self. I just needed this ship and a couple of days to find you. Otherwise, they'd suspect something else going on, and they're alert enough..._

"So, how'd you find Luan?"

 _Lincoln entered the 7-11 store. The place was quiet, except for a weird, but familar squishy sound he heard countless times before, but didn't remember it right away. Without caring, he walked straight to the beverage section, taking out a Starbucks Mocha drink. On his right, the sound's source came from behind the end of the aisle. A pair of legs were visible, lying down, twitching everytime the familiar sound was heard. He silently approached the body, drawing out a handgun. He leaned against the aisle, peeked over to see four bodies, heavily mutilated, spread out. Small rivers of blood found their way to spread around, breaking in smaller ones. Three customers, and the obvious cashier. "What the hell?" The sound had stopped. A knife was lying on the floor, near the body of the cashier. A person quickly jumped on his back, attempting to lock him in a chokehold. The person's screams told Lincoln this was a female. He rammed himself into the fridge's doors, hurting the attacker enough to loosen the grip. He spun around, as she let go of him. He slammed one of the doors into her face, immediately knocking her out._

"I bumped into her at a store. Funny, right? I mean, its Luan, for fuck's sake."

"You know, I smelled fish back there." Lincoln's eyes widened. "You guys had tuna? God, I missed tuna. I also missed alot of things. Someone's gotta catch me up." Lincoln and Lynn both awkardly answered. "I mean, yeah..." He coughed. "We should."

 _If I told her or any of them what I saw..._

 _...They'd kill me for getting her killed. There is no denying that._

 _No one..._

 _...Must know._

 _Not..._

 _...Yet._

"Who else are you picking up?" The list only gave three names. Lynn had no way of knowing where the others were. "We're not. You're all... they've been able to find." Luna spoke again. "Dudes, don't you ever wonder, what happened to Leni? Where she and the twins went?" Lincoln did not hesitate to be blunt. "Dead, I hope." The two stared at him. "Linc..."

"Don't mush me. I wouldn't want them to live in such a world, where we're not who we used to be. Imagine, the look on Leni's face, if she knew what I did. If she knew what you went through. Don't tell me you wouldn't want to wish this upon them? We all deserved better, is what I kept thinking day after day, but the more time passed, the less I wished it on myself, but more on the others who didn't need this madness. I didn't think about how Lily felt, because I didn't know how bad it was. Luan told me... Its fucking depressing. I hoped you all were doing well without me. Living a more happier life. Regardless if you were together or not. Prayers and hope means nothing anymore. And just think, if we have it bad, then maybe no one has it good. Wherever the others are, I can't see myself believing in fantasies again. They're either dead alive or dead. And there is no coming back from the darkness."

Luna and Lynn stared down on the metal floor of the ship. Everything Lincoln had said made perfect sense. It hit them like a freight train; the revelation that all the Loud kids have succumbed to the horror of the real world. All the rest, suffering somehow, somewhere. They might even be dead at this very moment. "I get that... But I hope-" Lincoln screamed. "TAKE THAT SHIT ELSEWHERE!" This was enough to wake up and scare Luan. Luna held her. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong...?" Her back was caressed by Luna. "No, its nothing. You're fine."

Inside Luan's mind, she was feeling the same thing, despite being asleep. The emptiness overwhelmed her, losing herself to the darkness. She gave up living with the fake smiles, something Lily began to notice. Luan was still holding out hope, until the day Lily ran off on her own. Being fully alone, did she break to the point she snapped.

Here she was, slowly mending, growing back the will to live taken from her long ago. She still had the impression Lincoln was mad for losing the youngest, innocent Loud left. She couldn't help but l that she was responsible for Lily's death. And Luan could not bring herself to tell them. A heartbreaking secret both of them had to protect.

 _I don't want to visit her grave._ She thought.

The ship halted. "Oh, we're here."

 **Later**

The Agency, run by nobodies with unimportant names, were a secret force that fought U.S. based threats in secrecy. The main use of them was counterterrorism purposes. Until now, they themselves didn't need a team, but in the eyes of the public, unspoken things were now being whispered. Monsters, aliens, and possibly cyborgs were among humanity's outskirts, planning something. It was mostly rumors, but the footage of Luna in her monster form was released. Add that with witnesses seeing Lincoln escape from the train, in range of the blast, not taking any serious damage like the other unlucky victims. Therefore, an act had to be passed. One that called a team of sophisticated supers to combat what regular soldiers could not beat. And here they were; the dream team. "We've interrogated one of these terrorists we've caught awhile ago, and they dropped a whole lotta shit. They kept routinely buying advanced weaponry that we've confirmed are Vial Corp technology material. At first, we assumed someone was hijacking shipments. Given the security nature of Vial, our ties with them, and their assurance that no one is doing anything suspicious has me on edge. Until recently, nothing was confirmed. Our guy's been wired and cam'd. Visuals confirm the seller is Lisa Loud, the current acting Director of Vial."

The four looked at each other. "We did research on her family tree, we considered using her own flesh and blood to use words. Upon arrest, she will be tried as an adult. You're the contingency we want to use right away, before she sells more of her technology to the wrong hands. We're trying to stop a possible war-scale sized event here. Head down Sub-Level 2 when you're ready."

The four looked at each other. First to leave was Lincoln. The other three girls were still making a very serious decision.

Lincoln was the first to see the level. This was exceptional for his eyes; he walked past an arsenal of advanced weaponry, a robotics room, where two exoskeletal suits stood standing in the back of the room. At the end of the hall was a room the other floors did not have. "Lincoln! Over here." A nobody waved to him from the arsenal.

"Take your pick. You'll be the only one to get ahold of some. Lynn and Luna are good on their own, but you three get armor. As for Luan..." He looked toward the room the exoskeletal suits were in. "We have just the thing for a non-powered being."

The three came down, being greeted by Lincoln, who was holding a sniper rifle. "Ready up."

 **Above**

"You have thirty minutes. Once you drop, you get in there, take her and get out." Lincoln was handed two gray flash drive shaped devices, marked 1 and 2. "The one marked 1 will give us access to everything they have. You plug it first, give it five minutes, and then put 2 afterwards. This places a virus into their system. You got that?" The ramp doors of the ship opened. "Move now! Window's closing!" Lincoln jumped out of the aircraft, the sniper rifle and suppressed P90 making it a louder thud. Lynn, the only one with armor, landed beside him. The two made way for Luan, who was carrying Luna on hrr back. "Remember, half hour!"

"Game plan?" Lincoln had it. "Luna, Luan, go together to find Lisa. Don't let Luan take any damage. Lynn, you and me, database." Lynn smashed through the concrete. "GO LOUD!"

"LUAN, NO PUNS!" Lynn jumped inside. "So, this is where she was the entire time?" The place began to go on lockdown, red lights flashing. Luna laughed. "Here we go again." Guards came running, guns drawn. "Hey, you! Hands up!" Lincoln came down, letting his lead fly. "Hands up yourself."

Lynn and Lincoln made their way to the first floor, fighting their way through the defenses. Lincoln smashed a guard's head into the wall so hard, the head burst in two. "Jesus fuck-" A piece of the concrete broke off on the impact, and Lincoln used that once running out of bullets. No time to reload, so he was using the piece like a bat. Lynn wasn't that savage of a person yet. She watched him kill and kill.

Luan kicked into the office. Luna entered inside, seeing the older Lisa staring back at them. "You don't know what you're doing. Cease this folly, poste haste!" Luna pulled out her claws, and slashed Lisa's face, only to slice away at nothing. "I took the time to move everything really important. But I didn't know when to expect you. I may be a genius, but I'm no god. I needed more time to..."

Luna flipped the desk in anger, tipping over the computer and making a mess. "You did this to me! Why?" The brainiac did not fret. "It doesn't matter. I failed anyways. You four have made a huge mistake. Its going to cost you dearly." The hologram disappeared.

The hack was underway, floors below. "Four minutes. Cover me." Lincoln was able to reload. "Roger." Lincoln eyed the exits around. "There can only be so many guards here. But where are the..." They stopped. "You don't think...?" He nodded. "They could have expected us?" It started to make sense to him. "This could be a diversion, and the real prize is not here..." Lincoln looked back at the hack. "Three minutes left."

Luna looked through the desk for anything useful. There was nothing, but one sheet. "What... What's this? 'Project Link'?" She looked at Luan. "There's something else going on here..." She scanned again. "No, nothing. I'll save this for later." Luan looked outside. "Its funny, there should be more guards. Even scientists. There weren't that many. Almost like-"

"The hologram, and then all this. They knew we were coming, somehow."

Lynn raced upstairs, clutching the hard drive shaped device in her hand. "We have to go!" Lincoln ran like hell behind. "Its been only fifteen minutes!" They met Luan and Luna in Lisa's old office. "Guys, there-"

"They have been expecting us. And that's not all." Luna handed Lincoln the sheet. He examined it. "Link... This can't be good."

"We're gonna stop Lisa. Whatever it takes. This just became even more worse, by the look of things." Lynn held up the device. "If they knew we were coming, will there be anything useful in here?" Lynn had a point. "One way to find out." The four returned to the big hole and made their way up.

 **Later**

Sub-Level 3 belonged exclusively to them, a new home; a long hallway with 6 rooms. It was big like their old room. Lincoln felt more comfortable in his, yet it felt off. There was no Bun-Bun to give it the full home experience. He sat on the white bed, thinking.

Lynn claimed the first room on the left. Luan wanted Luna to share the same one, like those days a decade ago.

Everything was changing again, but this time in their favor. Lynn bounced a tennis ball adjacent from her. The sighs still rang in her head. Now it was more empty than the goth herself. She stopped bouncing the ball, laying down.

It was over. They had completed the mission. The contents of the drive contained various schedules, connections to various buyers of Vial products, and Lisa Loud's role in this. All of Vial Corp was dismantled, and everyone used as lab rats were being returned to their old lives, which satisified Luna. But, why did it feel like everything was just starting? Where was Lisa now that her surface empire had been crumbled. Too many questions arose. Not enough answers.

Lincoln entered Luna and Luan's new room. "Hey guys, how are you feeling?" The two turned to looked at him. "I'm fine, and this is better than the hellhole I've been placed." Luan got up from sitting in her bed, and wrapped Lincoln in a warm hug. "Thanks, Linc." Luna then got up and joined the hug. "Okay, this is..."

Lynn stood outside, looking at the group hug. "Oh, fuck no. Not without me, you're not." All three sisrers were tightening Lincoln, adjusting to snuggling. The silence was one he broke.

"I love you guys."

* * *

 _"Told you to move everything sooner. They beat you by thirteen minutes. Isn't that funny?"_

"No. At least they don't know about this place. The databases never mentions anything about the Black Network." Lisa stopped outside a room, and entered quietly, holding a walkie talkie. _"What happens now? They cut off a majority of your connections. You'll be wanted up there."_

"All true. Everything I've worked so hard for, gone. But who can deny me..." She stared at a cylinder tank inside, filled with a green-yelowish liquid. The upper half of Lori's body floated around, with several wires attached. "...retribution?" She smiled maniacally.

* * *

 **AN: United We Stand is complete. Remember, its only just starting, and its getting better. This is all panned out in comic book styled stories; action, sci-fi, and at one point, supernatural. With that said, I welcome you to the next arc; Bound By Blood.**


	6. Bound By Blood, Part One

**Days Later**

Lincoln stood still, aiming the sniper rifle. The weapon was a prototype, able to extend to five feet for a perfect 3000 feet confirmed kill. It seemed impossible, until he found out the only way. And he loved the thing enough to dub it "Stealthkill." He was given unlimited access to the Agency's tech. The toys were amazing. Five guys, buyers of Lisa's hardware and deadly chemicals, sitting at a table, among the unsuspecting people around. He steadied his breath, held it in before firing off the kill shots. All five went down, with onlookers screaming and moving away from the bodies.

Lincoln detached the sniper nest, an armored truck that was able to stick itself above any high place. He chose a tunnel nearby. The huge vehicle hit the ground, as he re-entered the driver's seat. He sped towards the bloody scenery, stopping right at the table, blocking off a car passing by. Several people were already snapping pictures and recording. Lincoln did not make an effort to hide his face once the phones turned to him. He grabbed a suitcase that was set down by one of his targets, and immediately took off with it.

Lynn finally left the labs, and headed back down to her room. Luna stood waiting in the hall. "What did they say?" She looked back at the point where the needle burrowed itself into her skin, extracting the blood. "I have traces of AZ-165. And its similar to what they found in Lincoln, known as 132. Mines is more enhanced in terms of strength. The source is unknown, but there was an unidentified compound that makes up half of the serum. They're saying its alien, in nature. I call it cool." Luna snickered. "Oh, you. Digging the power. That's so like Lynn. I've got 149 in me, which is from a lizard, so, you know. I wonder which one of us is better..." Lynn crossed her arms. "Don't get any funny ideas." Luna walked directly up to Lynn. "Why? Are you feeling threatened?"

Lynn felt the hostility. "Back up there, fly eater." Luna's expression changed to a serious one. "Or what? You'll leave again?" Lynn looked into Luna, now silent from the words. Luna's eyes, angry, yet hurt. The shimmer of a locked away pain was trying to get out. "Luna..." Lynn grabbed her arm and held it. "Please, stop." Luna looked down, knowing what she was doing. Lynn carefully approached her, and softly set a hug. "I'm here, you know that. We're here. I'll make it up to you, Luna."

Luan walked out from her room. "Hey, guys." She observed the scene. "What's this?"

Lynn peeked over. "Nothing. Same old." Lynn tugged Luna's arm and headed towards Luan's room. "I know what'll cheer you up." Luan entered back in her room as they approached. "What are we going to do today?" Lynn shut the door behind once entering. "We're staying in today. I want us to talk." Luna brushed away at her eyes. "I'm sorry, dude..." Lynn shook her. "Get out of your head. That was then... This is now. Truth or dare?" She removed her left shoe.

"Its your turn. We don't know _your_ story, Lynn. Here's your truth; where did you go?" Lynn had plenty of time for a good cover story. Since the injection given from Future Lynn, she had time for the perfect getaway of a story; Lynn, at first, didn't speak about what happened to her, what she saw, during the first few days at the Agency. When Luna came, they deduced that Lynn was also a victimized lab rat from another Vial Corp facility, which was backed up by the serum inside. That was too perfect.

"Before I was... captured..." It was harder to lie to her sisters than the strangers floors above. "I was living with a nice man who took care of me for awhile. His son passed away right before he met me. Said it was a sign."

 _Lynn threw the football at Mr. Thompson. "Ooh, nice throw, Lynn! You have such a good arm." Lynn smiled widely. "Thanks, sir!" He threw back the ball. Lynn made a leap, catching it in midair._

"I ended up south of town. Right away, I didn't know. I had more than enough strength to keep going." Luna was lost, finally speaking in calmness. "Wait, how did you even? That sounds far-fetched." Lynn laughed. "Buses helped, too."

"So... you were... happy?" Luan tapped on the floor with her fingers, visibly disturbed and hurt. Lynn didn't even notice how she was saying it. "No... Not- I wasn't. There wasn't replacing you in anyway. Living with him, it never felt like home. It never felt loud." Luna placed her hand on Luan's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Luan's turn." Luan grabbed Lynn's shoe, lifted it up and dropped it down. The shoe pointed at Luan. "Oh, goddamnit... I can't decide for myself..." Luna spoke for her. "Truth, for you. Do you... wish you were happy again?" There was a long pause for answers. Luan knew what she was expected to say, but she hesitated to actually answer. "Yes, yes I do..." Luna observed the girl. "Hmmm..." Lynn scanned them both.

Lincoln walked past the room, completely ignoring them. "Linc's back!" Luan jumped up and raced out of the room, leaving Luna and Lynn still in criss-cross position on the hard concrete floor. "You gelt that, right? Its almost like she-" Lynn finished her sentence. "Like she _didn't_ at all."

Lincoln sat on his bed, in disappointment. "Knock knock!" There was the Luan he was used to. "Who's there?" But this wasn't a joke. "Its me." Luan entered, sitting down beside him. "Anything?"

He shook his head. "This is the thirtieth body I dropped, out of seven leads that haven't gotten me closer to finding which rock Lisa decided to hide under. I'm no closer with this. Maybe I should pull out." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Linc, you should get some rest. You've been exhausting yourself non-stop. You don't see us all worn out, do you?" She began to massage his shoulders. "You need to relax." The way her smooth hands began to ease him. "Linc... About that time we-" He immediately stopped her.

"Don't even talk about that. You don't think I understand why you wanted it, but I do." Luan was all ears, slowing down her hand speed. "You just wanted to feel something, despite that insanity I put up with." She stopped. "Yeah, that's it. You didn't want to be down that hole. So you wanted it in anyway. But I didn't deny you that. Because of Lily, I wondered if maybe you were in more pain than meets the eye if you were pushed to the breaking point. Tell me... Did you feel something?"

"Yes. I felt something like peace and tranquility. I can't describe it, but believe me, I felt a little less dead inside. So to speak... Hahaha... So, I guess a thank you is-"

"No, just don't mention it."

She nodded. "And... Also, I'm sorry about what I said that night."

He laid down, turning toward the wall.

"Don't be. I'm going to sleep. Maybe you're right. I'll take your advice."

 _Keeping another secret from even Luan now. It doesn't matter. I found a bigger lead today, and that's worth the sleep._

Luan returned to her room. Lynn and Luna had begun a pillow fight. Luan then leaped to join in.

 **Hours Later**

It was time. The others were gone. Lincoln shrugged it off, believing that Luna was being given a grand tour they had promised but rainchecked various times. He took the elevator up, ready to meet his recent lead.

A sheet inside the briefcase talked about a meet between a buyer for Lisa's technology and the seller known as 'V'. V was the alias of the main seller who set it all up, confirming that Lisa wasn't the only one. The meet was being overlooked in a five story deserted building. He quickly armed up for it, taking Stealthkill again. The plan was to set up shop from a higher position, but inside a nearby building.

 _Lincoln held the gun with both hands. "Lo-Lori, I don't feel good about this." His hands trembled. "Come on, twerp. You're just hitting a tree. Nothing alive." Her arms were crossed, as she got more impatient._

 _"A tree is alive-" Lori replied in a yell. "Just fucking shoot or I'll shoot you!" Lincoln, startled, quickly fired off a shot._

Lincoln broke into a room he hoped would be vacant. His lock-picking skills were perfect still. The room was unlit, and vacant indeed. He dropped his brown duffel bag down and looked at the target building. Kill all, and wound this V person, by shooting off the kneecaps. His heartbeat with mere excitement. V would be identified as the person coming with some sort of package. It was a simple job; extract the guy, and make him talk.

Lincoln pulled the table near the window and laid down flat, while loading up his rifle. He waited.

 **Thud.** Lincoln raised his head. **Thud.** Something was being banged upon. But it sounded far. Lincoln paid no mind to it. **Thud.** This time, it was louder. And it sounded like it came from above. **Th** **ud.** It sounded closer that time. Dust floated down from the ceiling as Lincoln got up and kept staring up. Everything was still. Then, the ceiling caved down on him. He jumped back as the mess formed. The table overturned, dropping the rifle. He drew the sidearm and stepped back. Within the white misty spot, he saw movement. He cocked back the gun. "Don't try anything stupid."

Everything began to clear, and the figure within the dust was more visible. The figure before him got up and did a full sprint towards him. He fired three shots before pinned down. "Ah, fuck..." Now, with his attacker directly facing him, he was able to see it wasn't human. He was positive he was looking back at a werewolf-type creature. It seemed like a dreamworld of such lore. The snarling, the fangs, the murderous look in its eyes told him it wanted to kill him. The thing roared in his face, spitying out a horrid odor. "Ugh... Bad fucking breath."

He kicked the thing's right foot, making it unbalanced as Lincoln knee'd it hard. He quickly stood up as it focused back at him. "Come on... Come on!" Lincoln engaged the thing in full combat. Something was wrong.

As he tried to strike a punch and kick, the werewolf was blocking and countering perfectly. "What the hell-?" Lincoln went down with a headbutt. The thing then placed its foot his chest and crushed out his air. "Umph!" The thing then sliced Lincoln's throat and uttered the only word that broke its silence, apart from the roars. "Die." Lincoln placed both hands on his throat as the thing jumped out of the window and disappeared into the ground below. The wound healed, urging him to get up and chase that monstrosity. He looked down, but found nothing.

He missed his window, upon an unseen factor. Lincoln dropped on his ass. The thing knew how he fought, it redirected all of his moves. And it showed itself as Lincoln was approaching a step closer to finding Lisa.

He called it in, with his emergency homing signal received by the Agency, disguised as a watch. He headed up into the roof, taking his belongings, which felt heavier now. The spots of blood were still fresh. Was there enough time to wipe them away? He had acted on his own this time.

The familar ship came into view above. Lincoln watched it lower down, while unprepared for things to come.

* * *

 **AN: Welcome back. We begin here.**

 **Countdown to X; three.**


	7. Bound By Blood, Part Two

"What the hell happened?" Luna watched Lincoln lie down on the bed. "Tis but a scratch." Luna touched the slash on his neck. "No. Something happened. Damn it, Linc." Lynn entered the room. "I'll beat you down or, you can talk." He turned on his side.

"Go the fuck away..." Lincoln was sulking, going on a raging lockdown, after losing his lead. Something unaccounted for... Only through his eyes. "Fight it is..." Lynn pulled the bed away, sending Lincoln dragging on the floor. "What the f-" Lynn picked him up. "Where the fuck did you go?!" She demanded. "And what happened to you?"

"First, let me go." Lynn dropped her brother. "Next, go away." Luna growled. "Damn it! Don't hide anything!" Lynn held up a hand to Luna. "Fine. Don't tell us. We won't force you to." Lynn pulled Luna away, not moving their eyes off of Lincoln.

 _...Godfuckingdamnit..._

The two girls headed back into Luna's room. "He found something. That's gotta be it." Luna crossed her arms. "The smart thing to do was to call us as reinforcements. There was no reason not to notify us, unless..." Lynn's eyes widened. "You can't seriously think that, can you?" Luna's mind was made up. "I do." She faced back at his room. "He doesn't trust us." Lynn was left in the hall.

 _I don't believe that... We're all he has left..._

She returned to the room. "What do you think they'll do? If he really decided to act when he wasn't supposed to-" Lynn shut the door.

"There's no real evidence he found something. Maybe he just went to vent off." Lynn wanted to believe Lincoln wasn't going behind their backs.

"Explain that cut across his neck. No ordinary object could do that. You heard the results. He's near invincible. I don't buy it."

"Well, fine. What about her? We never found her, or the missing staff. You don't think that she has some secret system somewhere, do you?" The fact wasn't lost on them. "I want to say she went off grid, but those that are missing. The staff. It is a possibility..." Luna remembered something.

 _"I took the time to move everything really important."_

"I think you're right. I saw a hologram of her while you guys were hacking the complete databanks. She said she moved stuff important. If that's the case... What is she hiding?"

"Do they know about that?" Luna shook her head. "I didn't tell them. Not yet."

"And you won't. They won't bother to chase someone with no power. They only care about what we recovered and what she left behind. Even if Lisa does have something else that she's controlling, there's gotta be provided evidence, which is impossible to get. We'll have to hope he talks. Only he has answers at this moment."

"That's if he does..." Luna placed her shoulders on Lynn and shook her.

"Wake up! This isn't what we know... Lincoln's changed, if you haven't noticed. We all have. Its not surprising if he wanted to go solo. Whatever reason, he had to have told us. If there's no trust, there's no family worth coming back to."

The door opened, and Lincoln and Luan, who had returned from above with food, entered inside. Lincoln had made up his mind while this conversation was midway. "I found something, but I lost it." He leaned on the wall, all eyes on him, while Luan munched on a chicken leg from a brown bucket inside a bag. "There was this meeting I was gonna break up. It was a buy, and the seller was one who works for Lisa. I planned to take him, make him tell me. But shit went south..." To show what he saw was easier than to describe it. "There was this... Thing. Like something from a werewolf movie. It attacked me before I hit the buy. But... Whatever it was, it knew all my moves. It..." His streak was broken, the reminder that the best of the worst was able to be defeated was an unsatisfying, but selfish thought. A secret motivation to get better.

"I was defeated by it." Lynn and Luna looked at each other.

"No way. You?" Luan lowered the chicken leg.

"Yeah, it knew its shit and got away before I managed to heal."

"Its got Lisa's name all over it. What are the odds you get attacked as soon as you just closed in on the seller?" Lynn was relieved. _I knew he trusted us... Fuck you, Luna..._

 _I bet you're laughing at me, aren't you, bitch?_ Luna gave Lynn a quick glance.

"Why didn't you summon us? She's not just your sister! We're all related to her, and that makes her our problem, equally." Lincoln turned away from Luna's tone.

"You'd just get in the way. Its simple." Lynn and Luna were shocked to hear this.

"What if it killed you?! What if we never saw you again?!" Luan and Lynn were stunned with the realization within Luna's words. "We've just been reunited, and you wanna jump into danger... I can't lose you. Any of you." Luna looked at all three. "Not again..."

"Linc, we're doing this together. You can't do this alone. Girls?" Lynn sided with Luna.

"That's right! We stick together, like we've always had before! Luan?"

"Of course! Linc, you said it yourself. It beat you, but if we were all there, it'd be in our favor."

Majority ruled. "Fine. But do it my way. There's something I have to pick up. I have the necessary equipment we'll need, far from here." He arose from the bed.

"No, Lincoln, stay. You've just got back like twenty minutes ago. We're gonna need all the rest we can get." Lynn grabbed his arm and shoved him onto the bed. "Just in case, we'll witness it firsthand." He really needed some rest.

"Get me two pillows. Join me... Its more creepy if you guys just watched me sleep. Why not rest yourselves as well?" Lynn leaped behind him as Luna took the other side. The two grown girls held both of his hands. "One thing; you'll both try to stay alive. We're not invincible, even with our gifts from Lisa. Remember that." Luan was pulled by Luna, and cuddled closely, being set on top of her, stroking the girl's hair.

 _"Come on, Linc. Don't be afraid to hit me. I'm attacking you. Defend yourself!" Lori kicked Lincoln in his stomach. The teenage boy went down. "Fucking weak..." She circled him as he moped about in thegrass. "Ugh, please stop." He went in fetal position. Lori bent down. "You won't win a fight in your miserable life, Lincoln. You're too soft, and the world is shaping into something more cruel with each brand new day." Lori began to walk away. "Catch up, or I'll leave you behind, too..."_

He woke up, breathing hard from the nightmare. The others were still asleep. Lincoln quietly snuck away.

 **Later**

Lincoln arrived at his last safehouse he stepped in. Everything was as he left it, and no one had broken into it. The decomposing body of his former best friend made it a more darker scene. The smell was odorous. He looked around through his scattered armory. He set down the empty duffle bag, preparing to take his familar ordinance, rather than the laser beam guns back in his so-called new home.

He took two of everything there was, running out of explosives at the same time. He heard the floorboards creak, prompting him to stay still. He then noticed something written on the wall, in red, which definitely wasn't there before.

 **LOOK BEHIND YOU**

Lincoln then realized that he had his back directly to the dark kitchen. He heard two big footsteps sound off behind him. The familiar snarl rang in his ears. "I didn't know who you were. If Clyde's body wasn't here, I'd have assumed it could've been him " Lincoln turned towards the monster behind. "But no, I'm wrong. I know who you really are. If you're here, then you've always known I lied to you." The werewolf entity emerged from the darkness. "It could only be two people behind that coat of fur. Its not him..." He pointed to Clyde's body. "Coming here was a big mistake, Lori."

She swung her claws at him. "How did you survive?" He dodged her attacks, moving back. "Lisa pulled me out of death. I was on life support, barely holding on." Lori charged at him and punched him, knocking Lincoln to the wall. "Lisa gave me a second chance, but this had to happen. I didn't like it. Then I remembered who did this to me." She kicked at the downed Lincoln. "You defied us! You defied me!" Lincoln laughed, while groaning in pain. He rolled a live grenade to her feet as he jumped away. Lori fell back, taking much force of the blast.

"Ugh... You can't kill me this time. I can beat you." Lincoln stumbled his way to the box of tacticals. He threw a flash bang into her face, shielding himself before the dazing white appeared. He used the time window to grab a loaded shotgun from the duffle bag, and fired upon Lori, who was still recovering from the blinding light. "Doesn't mean I won't try." She fell, taking three shells into her chest. Lincoln pointed it into her face, ready to fire the fourth.

"I want to say something." Lori moved about, coughing up blood. Lincoln hesitated momentarily. "Okay, what is it?" She faced back towards the kitchen, where she hid. "I have a surprise for you." Lincoln followed the lead. He saw just in time to see a taser gun latch its cords into him and shocked him. He went down, dropping his gun.

A second figure emerged, still holding onto the taser. Lori stood on her feet. "Meet Linka." Before him, was a girl, who looked a bit older than Lily, but had a similar face, even the trademark white hair he was born with. Lincoln tried to remove the cord stuck to him, still tingling from the charge. "Shock him again!" The girl fired up the taser again. Lincoln fell completely on his back. "That's good enough! Make sure do to it again if he tries to get up." Lori stood above him. "How does it feel to be so helpless? Left way in the dark? The last time, I left you to die. But Lisa may want to get a look at you. I'll be there to enjoy the screams of your endless suffering." Lori then kicked his face, knocking him out.

* * *

 **AN: Nope, not following the canon. Behold, the introduction of Linka, everyone! Don't worry, next chapter explains who, and what, she is. Even if you might have gathered something. Good, good. Wonder. Theorize. Piece together. It all comes down to mind games, fights and agendas, regardless if it goes as planned. Lay down, and nibble on popcorn. Next; Lincoln discovers the Black Network!**

 **I'm not even sorry this was shorter than I wanted it to be.**


	8. Bound By Blood, Part Three

"He hasn't returned. Ugh, I knew it! Our talk meant nothing. He wanted to go solo!" Luna was clearly aggravated.

"We can't jump to conclusions yet. Its been an hour, that's true, but-"

"But what? An hour to go and come back with whatever the hell he needs? The armory above has everything! Why the fuck...?" Lynn sat her down. "Be rational. There's no way..." Lynn began to doubt herself. _There's no way..._

"We'll give him half an hour more. That's it. If he doesn't return, we have to assume he went alone. Or worse..." Luna's face was serious, and that scared Lynn. "Someone should have gone with him."

Lincoln opened his eyes. The room he was in was an unfamiliar one. The color tone around was similar to the one he was taken from. Only, it was more clean and dust-free. His face was still throbbing in pain. "Hey! Hello?! Where am I?!" His hands were strapped to a pair of poles. He tried to free himself from the shackles, but to no avail. He tried to kick away at the bases, but they were firmly strong. They did not budge. The doors slid open. Lori, accompanied by a teenage girl with an average build, wearing a labcoat and glasses, walked inside. _This must be Lisa._

"Big brother, at long last." She adjusted her glasses. "Have you met Lori?" She laughed. "Of course you have. But..." The little girl who resembled Lincoln walked in. "Lori's not my only achievement, as you have deduced by now." Lisa motioned to the girl. "Come here, sweetie. He won't hurt you..." Lincoln saw the instilled fear within the little girl. "I bet you're wondering what's with her white hair? Well..." Lisa plucked a brand of hair from Lincoln's head.

"I cloned you. Linka here, as she chose that name, has all your memories from before. She wasn't supposed to be as you see her..." Lisa glanced at Linka. "No, she was bred to kill and take your place, so that I can dismantle the Agency with the passed information the clone would be planned to send over through closed networks. The members of Agency are my true adversaries. Not you guys." She removed her glasses. "Through Luna, I warned you all to stop. You took everything I worked for! Everything I've worked so hard to achieve! You took it all away! And I did this all for you! I planned to put you all in cells under the same Vial facility. You'd all have roofs, have food, have better lives than I've seen you have. It was always for you. I'm not the monster here..."

He attempted to break free. "But it doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I have now is the Black Network. And, like Vial Corp, I have various, but limited, facilities. So, I'm going to kill all four of you!" Lisa stepped back. "You're dead!" She drew a revolver and fired at Lincoln. The bullet ricocheted. Lori growled quietly.

"So... Its true. It was you who stole one of my serums, the same year I started this, the same year you went "missing." I used the opportunity to take some of your blood while you were in that coma. I knew you were going to live. Even if no one else did." She sighed. "But somehow, Linka was a female, and, man, did that put a dent in my plans, big time. But she still serves me in other ways. I halted her growth, because I didn't need another person like you around. No telling what she could do if she reached her intended age. You're dangerous enough. But so was she..." Lincoln knew Lisa meant Lori.

Lincoln eyed Linka. "My memories, inside of that girl? Damn it, Lise..." Lori looked at the girl. "It is a bit harsh, Lisa. Even for me."

"Torture him, make him suffer, and then kill him. He has no use to me." Lisa and Linka left the room.

"HAHAHAHA. I'm going to have fun torturing you." Lori prepared herself. Lincoln himself laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face!"

"Oh, Lori. Look at you. You took orders from no one, never did. Now, you're just a pawn Lisa can move about. If anything, you're her bitch. How does it feel to be helpless?" Lori let a claw fly towards him. Lincoln timed it correctly, managing to redirect it to his tied up right hand,, using his leg. He found the hand freed and fended off the beast of his sister. Lori cut the other hand from its imprisonment. "Let's settle this, once and for all!"

Lisa led Linka back to her chamber. "No... I don't want to go back. Its cold inside... I want to be in a warmer bed." She tugged at Lisa's coat. "Please..." Lisa stopped.

"Linka, sweetie, we talked about this. That's your bed. I know its not the best one, but it won't be forever. I'll get you something more comfortable." Lisa placed her hands on Linka and walked her towards her cylinder shaped, brass chamber. Then, Linka broke free. "I won't go back! I won't!" She sped away from Lisa and ran back towards where Lincoln was captive. "Linka!"

Lincoln had his hands around Lori's throat, as she squirmed wildly. She kicked at his feet, tossing him off balance, kicking him away. Lincoln charged at her, and jumped over her claws on offensive, taking his knee into her face. Lori went down, unconscious.

 _Lincoln flipped Lori off balance. She went down, unable to get back up with his foot on her chest. "I win." He removed his leg and helped her up. She seemed more proud than defeated. "Good, Lincoln. You graduated from pussy to combat-ready." She pulled him and threw him down. "There's other things I have to teach you. Lincoln was filled with joy, now finally besting his oldest sister in a fight._

Lincoln grabbed her head, and was about to smash it in against the hard floor, when Linka burst in. "No, stop. Don't kill anymore!" Lincoln stopped, and stared at her. "We're getting us out of here. Come on!" Lincoln stared at her. _This is a trick..._

An alarm rang outside the hall. "Hurry! We have to go now!" Linka grabbed his arm and ran off with the confused Lincoln. "What about her?"

"No time!"

She kept running through the halls, going in a specific pattern. Lincoln activated his emergency signal.

Back at the Agency, the three sisters were waiting out in the hall. "For fuck's sake. Damn him..." Luan had been staring at the elevator doors, hoping Lincoln would emerge. "Luan, he's..." Lynn finished Luna's words. "He's not coming back." Lynn left the hallway. Luna stayed, actually looking out for Luan. "Hey, he'll be fine. He'll be back. Come on back." Luan turned away after a long stare.

"What if you were right? What if he might get-"

"Hey, don't think that. Don't think that at all. Maybe he is really just-" Luan's watch went off. So did Luna's. "Lincoln?! Guys, prep up!"

Lincoln stopped her and pinned her to a wall. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at her. Linka shoom with more fear. "She makes me do things I don't want to do. Please, take me away from here. I've never... I've never had time to play. I don't want to stay..." Lincoln let go.

 _This girl, this clone, she's innocent, and almost harmless... So much like Lily..._

"I've got my eye on you. Lead the way." Linka did so, as Lincoln watched out for anyone around. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know. There's snowy woods outside. And there's a view of the ocean." Linka turned to the final hallway, but stopped. "Why'd you-?" Lincoln spotted the detour. Lori stood in their way, blocking them from the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" Lisa emerged from behind them. "The easy way... Or the hard way?"

Lynn and Luna dropped from the ship, detecting the signal directly underneath them. "Luan, stay here!" Luna climbed on Lynn's back. Lynn slammed to the snowy grounds of Maine. They approached the visible opening feet away.

A beeping alarm went off in Lisa's pocket. She took out a device that they couldn't see clearly. 3:16 P.M. Her eyes widened. "No... not now!" She immediately turned to Lori, who was now toppled over, in a worn out state. Lincoln noticed Lynn and Luna in the distance. Lisa also spotted them, deciding to retreat. "You'll pay the price. YOU'LL ALL PAY THE PRICE!" She turned back and ran back further the facility. Linka rushed towards the fallen Lori. "No, no, no!" Lincoln looked on in wonder.

* * *

 **AN: Ughhhh, shorter chapter than the last. Me so sorry ;-;**

 **Take a feel trip in this next chapter!**


	9. Bound By Blood, Conclusion

"What's happening to her?" Linka laid beside Lori, holding her tightly. "Please don't die, please don't die..." Lori lifted her hand. "Luh-Linc..." Linka turned to him, with tears in her eyes. "Its obvious... I'm dying here. Take her... Please save her." Lincoln carefully approached Lori. "Thank you... Thank you for helping me save her." Linka's head was buried in Lori's arm. "What..."

Luna pinned Lincoln. "What the shit did you pull this time?" Lincoln was having none of that today. He headbutted her. "I was kidnapped here. They were going to kill me." Luna turned to Linka, covering her face. "Okay, that's the thing that attacked you, I assume. Who's the girl?" Lynn approached Lori.

"Thing's still breathing." Lynn moved Linka away. "Lincoln, you bested the hideous creature. Excuse me little girl, but I-" Linka punched Lynn with all her might, knocking her down to the floor. "Holy shit..." Luna looked on. "White hair, super strength... Holy shit is right... We kill her, as well."

Lynn seconded the notion. "Here, here." Lincoln grabbed both of them. "Stop it. Stop it now." He calmed Linka. "Is there anyway to fix this?" Lori grabbed his arm, and pulled in closer. "Twerp, I have mere minutes, but if I die..." She talked as the blood drooled from her mouth. "Then I'll be happy." Lincoln scanned his eyes at both of them. "Linka, you're free." She turned to Lincoln. "Serum... room before the one you were in. Red, in a bottle. Its..." She coughed.

Lincoln looked back inside. "Lynn, with me. Luna, keep an eye out." Luna looked at the beauty and the beast. "So..."

"Why are we saving that thing?" Lincoln followed the path in reverse. "That's Lori. Its fucking Lori." Lynn was stunned. "Bullshit. That's a werewolf. That girl, that's a clone of you. She has your looks." Lincoln stopped at the room. "If she didn't have white hair, would you still be able to see it?" Lynn pondered. "Good point. But are you pulling my chain? That can't be her." Lincoln rummaged around for the bottle. At last, he found it. "It is. I still don't know how." Lynn broke into a laugh.

"That means she can beat you in a fight. That's funny." The two returned back to the exit. "We have it, we-" Luna was on her knees, holding little Linka. "I'm too late..." Lincoln opened the bottle, and rammed the liquid into Lori's mouth. _No, I won't fail! Not this time!_

Everyone stared. Lori did not move. Lincoln dropped the bottle. "Come on..."

Lori's eyes opened up. She sat up and leaned on the wall. "Why did-?" Before Luna finished, Lynn whispered the answer to her ear. "What, her?!" Lynn nodded. Lori was met by a big hug from Linka. "I'm so glad you're okay..." She sniffed. Lori gently patted her. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you. Now, we're free." Lincoln walked away, unnoticed. He looked to the sky.

 _Lily, I'm sorry I failed you..._

Lincoln let his first tear in ages drop. The only one he allowed to form.

"So, what's Project Link?" Luna crossed her arms. Luan had come down, to see Lori, but was trolled when she realized it wasn't Lori in her original form. "Yeah, that's her. That's Linka. Project Link, the main name for the startup of the clone creations. This place, is one of many. Its like the way Vial had its system of facilities. This is her secret one, which she calls the Black Network. She has a main one, but she also has several smaller ones. I was like, a bodyguard here. She has those, and other things she's working on."

"So, where can we find the other ones?" Lori sighed. "I've never been to the others, for security reasons. She's smart. If any of her assets were to be compromised, they wouldn't know a thing. That's why I'm left in the dark. And so is Linka. All I know is that we won't find anything that will lead us to the other ones. Its called black for a reason."

Linka then spoke. "Three."

"Three what?" Linka paused.

"There were... three other chambers." _Three?! We're screwed._

Lincoln looked at Lori. "I never was allowed everywhere inside. I don't know what to tell you."

Linka led them all to the chamber room. Sure enough, there were four chambers, two on each side of the room.

 **Link-A. Link-B. Link-C. Link-D.**

"I get it, you're Link-A. That's where 'Linka' comes from." Linka nodded. "These were always closed before. They've escaped, like me."

"Lori, are you coming with us?" She thought about it.

"No... Even if I turned back, I'll still feel the same." Lincoln approached her. "Sis, that's over. Put the Freights behind us." Luan cut in. "Yeah, its not the same without you." Luna jumped in. "And we'll find you a cure, dude." Linka held Lori's arm. "I want to go with you..."

Lori looked onto them. "Is this really what you want?" They all smiled and nodded, save for Lincoln. "I'll stay."

"Lisa ran down here, is it possible-?"

"She's fled. But now that we know about this one, she won't come back here." The group headed out.

"Why were you dying?"

"Every four hours, Lisa had to give me a shot to stabilize my condition. What she did to me had its own prize. I was deteriorating inside. She had to constantly inject me. Even as I slept. Its very laindul."

"So, Lori's a mother figure, now. That's the day I could never imagine." Lincoln placed Linka on his lap. "So, tell me about yourself." Lori laughed.

"She's exactly like you, but..." Lori stopped.

"But what?"

"Its true that she possesses all your memories and strength, but she doesn't have that same darkness I see in you. In other words... She's you... Before that day..." Linka walked up to Luan. "Tell me a joke." She said with a smile.

"If you ask me, she shouldn't exist..." Lincoln muttered quietly. "Who knows what she can do." He turned to Lynn. "She struck you when I wasn't able to." Lynn rubbed at her impacted spot.

"She was protecting me, twerp. You almost got me, that second time. I've been closer to her thab Lisa wants to be." Lori punched his shoulder.

"She's not dangerous, Linc. She's sweet, but was scared back there. I used you to get her out. If I were to die for her freedom, then its the price to pay." She pointed at Linka, who was laughing with Luan. "Does she look like she wants to kill? That's an innocent little girl. That's who you were in personality back then. As of now, you're responsible for her." Lincoln jumped.

"What? Why?"

"Not only is she your clone, but she's the closest thing you have to a daughter. Don't turn her away."

Everyone had arrived at the Agency. Lori was subjected to testing above, while the others returned to their rooms.

"You'll be staying with me." Linka looked around, led to Lincoln's room. "Bigger than the closet." Lincoln was stunned to know that she knew everything he did. Maybe she even thought his sisters were hers.

"I know that. Can I get you anything? To make it more comfortable?" She looked at her hands.

"I want... I want Bun-Bun..." He froze. She had memories of Bun-Bun, his most prized possession, ad well. For a second, Lincoln lost himself within.

"Mmmm, okay. I'll find one soon." Linka hugged him.

"Thanks... Dad." Luan stood in the doorway, smiling at the scene. Lincoln returned the hug, silent at her calling him a dad. "Anything for you, Linka."

Lynn and Luna pushed Luan inside as they came in. "Hey, guys."

"Lincoln, its mother's day." He went silent at Lynn's words. Linka looked at the four of them. "Where is mom? I wanna see her!"

Lincoln pulled her close. "How could I forget?"

"We all did... I can't believe it, dude. I feel like a horrible daughter." Luan didn't feel like laughing. "Guys, we have to stop grieving. Its been ten years, they wouldn't want us to brood. Lucy wouldn't want us to." Lynn lifted her head.

"She's right. We have to get our shit together. We have to live. For our fallen." She placed a hand in the middle of the circle. "Louds, unite!" Luna placed hers, then followed by Luan. Little Linka placed hers as well. "Lincoln!" He hesitated for a second, before placing down his. "Go, Loud!" All hands went up in unison.

* * *

Lana, in white clothing, stopped on the other side of the Atlantic ocean, catching her breath. _Come on, Lola. Be faster..._

Lola appeared right besides Lana, with the same attire, running in a circle rather than straight. "Race you to Egypt!" Lola ran in full speed, away from Lana. "Oh, you're on!" Lana raced after her.

* * *

Lisa finally arrived to the other Black Network facility. "What took you so long?" A young man stood waiting at the entrance. "You left a pretty loose end that cost me the clones. I had to sacrifice Lori for that. Fuck..." The young man approached under the light. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the buyer would be stupid to actually keep the records of his buys." She crossed her arms. "They won't be here. They don't know everything, and that's good. I still have the element of surprise on my side."

* * *

 **AN: Done. This isn't just the ending to this arc, its the prelude to the third one, Clone War. You've gotten a subtle glimpse of it. Oooh, Lincoln sheds a tear. Dig it. Who's really the monster here? Who's the real victim?**

 **The twins make their return, and everything goes topsy turvy next. I hope you enjoyed. Huehuehue.**


	10. Guilt

"Hey, Linc! Watch me ride this bicycle!" Lincoln sat on the bench, watching the happy Lily ride around in the bike, once his. She laughed with joy, trying to handle the movement of thr bike.

"Good job, Lilster!" Lincoln clapped. Ronnie Anne was leaning against his shoulder, watching her play as well. "Aww, she's so precious, Lame-O!" He chuckled. "That's my sister, the one, the only Lily L. Loud!" Lincoln had just returned from college, and tried to make the most out of it for spring break. Lucy was on the verge of graduating, and he was eager to see her walk the stage. Ronnie Anne tagged along, knowing what his family meant to him. She also took advantage to visit her mother. Everything was perfect.

Lily stopped in front of him. "Did you see me? I did great, right?" Lincoln smiled.

"Yeah, you did awesome. High five!" She slammed her hand into his. She sat next to him. "I missed you so much, big brother." Half of the kids were gone, and those ones were already settling down with their own families. Lincoln was already of thinking such things with Ronnie Anne. But that was a surprise for another day. "You'll always have me, Lilster." Lily's smile faded into that of a sad one. "The others said the same thing.." She looked away. "What'll make this any different?" Lincoln was shocked to hear this. "Hey, now. I came back, didn't I? I came back cause I didn't want to leave you alone." She looked up at him. "You did..."

"And I always will..." He held out his hand. "I promise." Lily looked on.

"No, I can't..." She looked at her bike. "I don't feel like riding my bike anymore. Take me home." Ronnie Anne gave him a look. "Would you want some ice cream? I know you like it." She did not look up. "I'll pass. I just remember I have homework." The sadness became clear. "Lily..." She lifted up her bike. "Actually, I'll ride my bike home. Its not that far." She began to ride away. "Lily!" She didn't stop.

Ronnie Anne spoke. "It must've been hard for her. Seeing all her sisters leave her behind. You'd think they'd visit. But they forgot, they can't make the time. It makes my blood boil." He placed his hand over hers. "Ronnie Anne..." She settled down. "I'm sorry, its just painful... You know?" Lincoln nodded. "I know. I had to see them go as well. I do miss them."

"I miss my brother, but its life. We're all bound to go separate ways. Its normal to feel, well, alone. But the way she does... Its too much for her." She had a good heart, and he knew it. That's why he fell in love with her. "Let's go. I gotta talk to her. Yeah, you have to." The two walked to his car.

 **Later**

He returned home, but saw a strange sight. Three patrol cars were surrounding the front. Lincoln parked at the driveway, barely fitting. His parents were standing outside, crying. "Mom, dad, what's going on?" They were too bawled out to answer. One of the officers walked over to him. "Excuse me, are you Lincoln Loud?" He froze, terrified. "Yeah, what's going on?" The officer took off his hat. "I'm very sorry to inform you, that your sister, Lily Loud, has passed away awhile ago." Time stopped. The leaves stopped falling, the trees stopped blowing. The birda stopped their song. The crying ceased. All that Lincoln heard was his heartbeat racing. "No, it can't be!" The cop continued. "She was struck by a car two blocks down. My sincerest condolences." He went back to the other cops. Lincoln raced inside.

"Not her, not my sweet sister!" The older twins were crying on the couch. Lisa was in her room, locked away. He shut the world away, after closing the bathroom door. _Lily... No, oh my god. Don't let this be true. A dream. This is only a dream. Snap out of it, Lincoln!_

He began to punch the mirror, letting it shatter. He did not stop, taking the shards into his knuckles. He bled profusely, but did not care. He wasn't waking up, so it had to be true. _Why her? Why now? Lily..._

He dropped to the floor and began to break down, crying more heavily than the others, screaming why it was happening, while losing his voice.

"You could have saved me..." He opened his eyes. There she stood. "You could have saved me... I thought you loved and cared about. You got me killed, Lincoln. You killed me." He raised his hand as she slowly approached. "YOU LET ME DIE!"

"I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LOSE YOUR LIFE FOR MINE!" She stopped. "It should have been me. You didn't deserve what you went through..." Lily only stared. "For the rest of my life, I'll carry it with me. Your death, on my hands. And I'm sorry..." He cried. "But the one thing I can't truly ever take back, is, never telling you I loved you. And I'm so sorry." Lily crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me when I was alive? Why didn't you tell me everything was going to be better?" She turned to the door. "There's someone you need to seek forgiveness from, but I am not that person. I'll see you in heaven, if you redeem yourself." She left.

"No! Lily, don't leave me again-! Don't-!"

He woke up, and looked around. No Lily, nobody around. Was it better or worse for her this way? The guilt took over, and formed it into a beautiful reality that never was, and never will be. The guilt over losing the sweet Lily Loud was breaking him down. There was no atonement for such a thing. Lincoln left his place. There was a 7-11 down the block. It was a little after morning. He craved for a mocha, not knowing he was gonna bump into Luan in the most sickest way ever.

* * *

Linka climbed on him. "I want a ride!" He lifted her on his back and sprinted around. _I won't fail again. I won't see anyone else die. I'll do this for you, Lily... Goodbye, sweet baby sister. I won't forget you._

Lincoln joined her in laughter, feeling something warm inside.

* * *

 **AN; A glimpse inside the mind of the broken Lincoln. Now that Linka has entered the story, can Lincoln be able to redeem himself by watching over her? This is his second chance. But, will he succeed, or blow it?**


	11. Clone War, Part One

Lori, now in human form, came down minutes later. Lincoln waa standing outside the elevator doors. "They fixed me, but I still have my strength. That's the only thing permanent. But I'll live with that." Lincoln nodded.

"I thought you said she had all my memories. She doesn't seem to know what happened. She asked about mom. Our mom." Lori sighed.

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated. She does have all your memories, but Lisa buried the darkest memories of your life. The only thing close to them is her instinct, which kicks in when she's in a life-threatening situation. That's your skills possessing her."

Lincoln figured that out. "That I know. But she called me dad, however. Its a bit confusing." Lori shook her head. "Lisa did say Linka wasn't fully correct. Maybe she meant this as well."

Luna and Luan were having a pillow fight with Linka. "Ha, she's not so bad, dudes!" Linka spun and hit Luan. "She's just as fun as Lincoln!" Luna dodged Linka's swing and smacked her upside. "Gotcha!" Linka was having tons of fun at that moment. Then, she dropped the pillow, and the happiness drained. Luna halted the fight. "Linka, what's wrong?" Linka looked at the pillow.

"Lisa said I wasn't created for fun." Luna put her hands on Linka's shoulders. "Hey, you're not over there. Whatever rules you had to follow, you can break them here. Be yourself, Linka. Have all the fun you can take!" Luna smiled to welcome the new Linka. "You're with your faimly now. That's us, and we won't let anyone take you away." Luna noticed the color in her eyes. "Cool, you're blue! Just like him."

"Where would the clones be?" Lincoln pictured himself in Linka's shoes. "Hmmm, if I were her, and I didn't know what happened, I'd try to..." Lincoln stopped. Lori caught on. "Home." He had the idea.

"Wait a minute, twerp. That's just her. Can we really assume that's where the other clones would be headed?"

"If Lisa burrowed the dark memories from Linka, she'd do the same for the other three. Right?" Lori slowly nodded. "Right, but only if she acquired the DNA after that day. Otherwise its a dead end. Also, consider the fact that she's able to alter the genetic structure of the clones. Meaning, they could be more stronger than Linka. And we don't know who they're clones of."

Lincoln groaned. "Sorry, Linc. Linka was the only one able to roam free. I had no access to anything around. Otherwise, we'd be preparing."

"Look, its a chance, but they might be heading home. Its speculation, but we have to go see." That was it, a hell of a guess. "What if its a dead end? Nothing is certain."

"That's why we check it out. To know for sure." Lincoln walked into the room. "I know we just got back, but we think we have something. Suit up."

As the others did so, Lynn's curiosity aroused her. "This about the clones?" Lincoln nodded.

"Yes, and we believe... Or, I believe they're going to be heading back home." Lynn was puzzled. "Back home? Back home whe-?" She put two and two together. "Oh... We're going back there." He tapped her shoulder. "Its hard for me, too. Just... Try to keep your head together."

 **1216 Franklin Ave, Royal Woods, MI**

The six slowly stepped closer. The whole house was more darker, inside and outside. It was closed off, and seemed like it was untouched for years. Lincoln turned to the house on the right. A 'For Sale' sign was placed on the lawn. "Mr. Grouse moved out. Or maybe he-" Lynn hit his shoulder. "Please don't..." Lincoln looked around. "Maybe it was too soon. We might've gotten here way too earl-" Three young girls in black shorts and shirts appeared from behind. One of them resembled Lynn, in her thirteen year old form, but had light brown hair. The second one, had Luan's features, but her hair was a different style. The last one seemed like she deserved the black clothes, seemed like a moody goth, with white hair. "Its them!"

The three clones stopped after eyeing them. There was a stare-off. Lincoln charged. The others followed pursuit. The white haired girl ran up to Lincoln, and raised her hands. He levitated into the air, and flew feet away. The others stopped. "Telekinesis?! Are you shitting me?!" Lori ran around the girl. "Luna, go left!" Luna went the opposite way. The two approached her from the side, running in sync. The girl did the unexpected. She leaped back, and shoved Lori into Luna with her hand. "Linka! Try something!" Linka lifted her hands, trying to copy what White-Hair was doing.

"I can't! I don't have her powers!" The Lynn clone threw Linka into the air. Lincoln tried to charge at her. "Don't you dare hurt her!" White-Hair halted him dead. With one arm, she held him there. She the turned and yanked a mailbox in her sights and began to bash him with it. "Daddy!" The dented mailbox dropped. White-hair turned to the other clones. "Go, go!" They ran.

"No you don't!" Luna jumped at White-Hair, but was caught midair, and was thrown on top of a car. The others held their ground. She raised both hands. Most of them went flying bsckwards. Luan hit the pavement, the only one who was vulnerable. "Luan!" Luna rushed towards her. Lincoln watched White-Hair run behind the house. "I'm going after them!" He was stopped. "No! Luan needs medical!"

Lincoln kept looking back and forth. "Damn!" He made up is mind, and ran after them. "LINCOLN!"

 _No, not again... Luan hurt, and Lincoln running off- I- I can't..._

Lori ran after him. "You guys go! I'll go after him!" Before any of them could speak, Lori disappeared behind the house.

Lynn and Luna helped Luan up. Linka kept staring at the house. Lynn called out to her. "Hey, Linka. We have to go."

 _Why don't I have those powers? What's wrong with me?_

Linka turned away. "Right, sorry." The group made their way to Royal Woods General.

Lincoln kept running, not stopping at Lori's yells. "Lincoln!" He had to keep going. The clones weren't getting away. He had to catch him, pushing past the burning inside. "Linc!" He didn't notice she was catching up to him, until he heard the footsteps closing in. "Don't stop me! We've come too far!" Lori finally caught up to him and pounced on him. "No, stop! Lori, let go!" She kept holding him down. He scratched at the dirt, trying to free himself. "CLONES!" Lori got up after a few seconds of struggling. "Lincoln!" Lori slapped him. "Get it together!" She grabbed hold of his black suit. "They can't go far. I think I know where they might be headed." Lincoln listened.

"Where?"

 **Grand Venture State Park**

The three girls were amazed by the sights around. White-Hair pointed to the river. "Look there! A river." The three made their way to the stream. They looked into the water, and saw their faces. White-Hair went down on her knees and looked closer. "Is that... me?" She was astounded by her own face. She turned, and saw the others noticed their reflections in the water. "I look like a winner!"

"'Water' you talking about?" Brown-Hair laughed at Light-Brown. She splashed water at her. White-Hair noticed a white light fading in and out. She looked closely and noticed that it was two lights, appearing and fading, before her. "Hey, you guys see that?" The other two stopped the water fight and turned to the direction White-Hair was looking at. They, two, noticed the pair of lights. "Its probably the sun playing tricks on us." They turned away.

White-Hair kept her eyes on them, and before she blinked, one of the lights grew frighteningly close enough to blind her. She flew back, after a rush of wind knocked her high. She fell on her back, seeing the light again, but for what it was. A blonde, teenage girl stopped in front of her. White-Hair noticed this wasn't a stranger. "You're... You're Lana Loud." Lana looked on at her.

"You're not Lucy..." Lana replied. The other light stopped beside her. "These aren't Luan, Lynn and Lucy." Lola turned to the other girls. "But they look like them. Its Lisa's doing." Lola grabbed the other two and tossed them beside White-Hair. "What the hell do we do to them? This could mean Lisa succeeded in capturing the others. How else would these cheap knock-offs exist?" Brown-Hair spoke. "Please don't hurt us. We don't want to hurt anyone..." Lola kicked her in the face. "Why should we believe you?!" Lana pushed her away.

"Calm yourself..."

White-Hair was triggered at seeing her sister being maimed by Lola. She got up and used her powers on Lola. "Fuck off!" Lola flew backwards, landing in the river, screaming violently. "LANA, GET THEM!" The tomboy sped around the three.

"No!" Brown-Hair didn't want a fight. "Guys, don't-" Lana broke through them when they kept focus lokcked on the circling. She punched Light-Brown. White-Hair ripped away at the grass below, and spread the bunches into the white rushing tornado. It began to die down. Lana stopped running, brushing off her white suit with the shreds of grass. Light-Brown levitated her up, striking at the chance. White-Hair jumped and delivered a blow.

"You leave my twin alone!" Lola emerged, throwing Light-Brown into the air and shoving White-Hair into the ground, with no restraint. Lana landed on her feet, bleeding slightly. Lola grabbed her face and examined it. "I'm fine, Lola." The two girls looked at the defeated clones. Brown-Hair backed away. "No, I don't want to fight. I just want peace..." The twins looked at each other.

"What should we do with them?"

A voice from behind came. "That's no longer your concern. Those abominations are my responsibility." The twins turned around. Lincoln and Lori were walking towards them. "Lincoln?! Is that really you?!" The twins began to ran towards them, until they noticed him draw a gun and aim at them. "Wait, what are you doing?! Lincoln?!" He fired away.

* * *

 **AN: The Clone War has begun, yet, still being kicked into effect. With Lana and Lola having returned, you will definitely see flashbacks of the twins. With more characters being dropped, return or introduction, it makes everything more... Interesting. Well, maybe that's my opinion.**

 **Countdown to X; two.**


	12. Clone War, Part Two

Lincoln led Lori to Grand Venture State Park with the ship. "This baby's fast enough. I have to give it a name." Lori felt uneasy on the ride. "I feel queasy", she told him. Lincoln began to set it down. "Genius of you to speculate they'd come here. Its our favorite place for a vacation. Its so peaceful, so beautiful, so..." The ship stopped.

"We'll continue on foot. We have the element of surprise. When they come, we'll have been here, lying in wait."

It was a long while, before Lincoln spotted them, but two additional figures with them. "Lori, its them. Let's go." Lincoln watched one of the unknown figures begin to exhibit and use superspeed. "What the hell? Are you-?"

"Yeah, I'm also seeing this." Lincoln picked up his pace. By then, two of the clones had been talen down. The third had not participated. The two people came into view. Lincoln had to squint, not believing his eyes.

"What should we do with them?"

"That's no longer your concern. Those abominations are my responsibility." The twins turned around, and were shocked to see Lincoln and Lori coming towards them. "Lincoln?! Is that really you?!" The twins began to ran towards them, until they noticed him draw a gun and aim at them. "Wait, what are you doing?! Lincoln?!" He fired at White-Hair. The bullet was redirected by Brown-Hair, now acting to defend. "Stop! We give up! Don't take us back. Don't lock us in those lonely cells again." Brown-Hair tended to Light-Brown's aid. "Are you okay?" Light-Brown nodded, and got up. She was about to continue, but Brown-Hair halted her. "There's too many Louds. We can't win..."

White-Hair sat up. She looked at the four siblings. "They found us. What are the fucking chances?"

Lincoln lowered his gun. "Well, that won't work." The twins slowly walked towards him. "Hi..." They both said. Lincoln pushed past them. "Talk later." Lori gave them a warm hug. "Its been so long! I thought you two were..."

 _Leni and the twins watched Lori drive off. "Leni, when will they come back?" Lola looked into Leni's eyes for a sign. "They'll fix Luan, and they'll be here soon." She silently whispered something. Lana looked at the fire that kept going. "My pets... I have to know if they made it out..." Lana ran behind the house. "Lana, be, like, careful!" Lola ran behind her twin. "I'll keep an eye on her." Leni stayed in the front._

 _Lana looked around. None of her pets were there. No Geo, no Walt, no Cliff, no Charles. Not even hops. Lana searched inside the doghouse. Lola stood, looking at Lana go in a frantic mode. "Hops isn't here! HOPS IS STILL INSIDE!" Lola grabbed her, being the only obstacle that stood in the way. "Lana, heal!" The tomboy kept trying to enter the burning house. "Maybe they all escaped! And are far from here!" Lana quit moving, considering that possibility. "You're right!" Lola let go. "They could be in the woods!" Lana scampered off with such speed._

 _Leni, still waiting, saw Lana run off, followed by Lola. She, too, ran after them. "Guys, where are you going?"_

"I'm so glad you're safe, after all this time..."

Lincoln turned once, still seeing them locked in the hug. "Ugh..." White-Hair sighed with him. "Sentiment. I hate it." Lincoln observed her.

"Shut up, you." He waved around his gun. "No doubt about it. The three clones, here you all are." Brown-Hair placed her hand on his. "Lincoln, we did nothing wrong..."

This was intriguing. White-Hair and Brown-Hair were combat efficient, and were ready to be placed in any war zone. Light-Brown was just as soft as Linka, yet, able to act in defense. Pacifist personality. He pulled her away. "What do you remember?" He asked her. "Why's our house a crisp? What happened? Where's Mr. Coconuts?" _A Luan clone..._

"He's charcoal, now. Cry me a fucking river, why don't you?" She looked down in sadness.

"Hey, asshole. That's my sister. And her memories haven't activated yet. Ours have." White-Hair was blunt to the core. Much like him, if he wanted to be. No, _when_ he wanted.

"Oh, that's why you're-" He understood it now. White-Hair spoke again. "And I thought Lisa was the genius." She sighed. "I could use a cigarette."

He placed White-Hair and Light-Brown on their knees, and tied their hands together. "Don't move."

White-Hair laughed. "We have no choice, anyways."

"Lori, ring the others up. I'm sure-" The familiar sound of the engines rang out. Their ship was flying low, right above the trees. "That was fast."

It made its soft landing. Out came the other four. Luan was limping about. "Hey, you shouldn't be here!" Lori and the twins met with them.

"I can still walk. And there was no way I was staying out of this. Not them, either." Lynn and Luna gave hearty 'Yeahs' out. Linka had her eyes on the twins. "Lana? Lola?"

They were older, and yet...

Lola observed Linka. "And who might this be? She has Lincoln's hair. But..." The twins turned to the other clones Lincoln towered over. "This is Lisa's doing, right?"

Luna was surprised. "Wait, how did you get to that conclusion?" The twins raised both hands. "Well..." Lana began. On cue, they both vibrated their hands at an astounding level. "Whoa..." Lynn's eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"Just a feeling..."

"Dude, that's so cool! How does that work, exactly?"

"Well, everything is more still, and its harder to run. But its just normal, to us, anyways. We're like cars; if we keep running, we'll run out of fuel. As in, food." Luna nodded.

"Righteous. So, I take it you guys were locked away too?" The twins nodded.

"Me and Lynn were, too."

 _Lie to them, all you want. The truth must not be shared. Not yet. Not yet, champ._

"Yeah, it was hell." Lynn messed with Lana's hair. "So strange to see you without a hat."

"Is it? I never thought about it." The siblings shared a laugh. Then, they stopped.

"I miss Leni." Lori rubbed her arm.

"We all do." Lincoln broke the circle, both hands on White-Hair and Light-Brown. "If we're done with the reunion, can we focus on the task at hand?" He set them down.

Luna lifted White-Hair. "Alright, let's go." She took White-Hair and headed for the ship. Lincoln called out. "Where are you going?"

"We're taking them to the Agency." Lincoln dropped Light-Brown.

"Luna, they are not going anywhere!" She stopped.

Lynn noticed that Light-Brown was her clone. "Its almost like looking into a mirror."

"What the hell are you talking about? These guys are dangerous, bro."

Lincoln agreed. "My point exactly. They're menaces."

Luna looked at him with confusing. "Then what's the problem?"

Lincoln turned to Light-Brown, held by Lynn. "We don't have to tell them. We can just..." Lynn placed her hands on her clone's head. "Luna, you've seen what they can do. We have to-"

"Have to what?" She then figured it out. "Guys! We're not savages! Lynn, I can't be seriously hearing this from you!"

Brown-Hair was holding onto Luan. "Luna's right. Even if they're bad, we don't have to do such things. This one seems harmless. Don't forget, Linka is a clone, as well. You're saying we kill her too..." Linka stepped back.

"K-Kill me?" She ran behind Lincoln.

"Stop it! No one's going to die! We take these guys back. They'll be studied. That's all there is to it. Luan, bring that one over here. We are leaving."

Luan, taking Brown-Hair, walked over to the ship.

Lincoln fired off a shot, making them stop. "Hand the clones over!" They slowly turned to him. "Linc-"

"I won't repeat myself. Hand them, now!" He aligned the sights to Luna.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?!" Lori moved to his side.

"Don't turn against us." Luna began to sweat, not able to predict his actions. It was a stalemate. "Be reasonable..." Luan was trembling slightly. "Lincoln, stand down, bro."

 _He's going to fire!_

"Luan", she whispered to her. "I'm gonna let go of this clone, and I want you to take her into the ship. Got it?" Luan moved her fingers vertically, behind Brown-Hair. Luna released her grip. "NOW!"

Luan pulled both Brown-Hair and White-Hair into the ship. "Damn it, Luna!" Lincoln let rounds fly. Luna was struck with several ones. She charged at Lincoln, claws and tail emerging.

Lana was amazed. "Ooooooh..."

Lincoln braced himself, as the others moved back. Luna rammed into him, throwing him on his back. She began to scratch hher way into his chest. Lori, seeing enough, grabbed Luna by her neck, and slammed her on the ground. "That's enough, Luna!" She roared at Lori.

"Glad to see who's side you're falling on, sis." Lori let go.

"Lincoln knows what's best, Luna. We don't know the limits of their powers. There's a reason why out of all of them, Linka was the only one able to run around freely. Don't you see?" Luna scrambled to her feet. "We have them captured. They're no threat anymore. We made sure of that."

Without warning, Lori, Lincoln and the twins all went flying backwards. Linka had freed Light-Brown from Lynn's clutches, siding with Luna. "Let's go!" The three made their way towards the ship. Linka briefly looked at Lincoln, who returned the glaze, before going inside.

"Looks like your clone took a side." The four watched the ship leave, as Lincoln walked to the woods, in anger.

"Linc-" Lynn was stopped by Lori. "Leave him. Its not losing the clones he's angry at, right now."

"Then, what is it?" Lynn faced Lori. "Its gotten personal for him. Dear sweet little Linka has went against him."

Lincoln began to punch the trees, nonstop.

 _Fucking shit. You're supposed to be keeping an eye out on... Fuck._

His knuckles began to bleed, but he wiped it off.

Lori approached. "Beating yourself up won't help. Come on, stop moping around. You'll get her back. She just wants for them to live. She made a choice. We all did today." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "They might be heading there, right now."

"The twins!" Lincoln raced over to them. "Can you carry a person with you?" They looked at each other. "We've never had to do that, before. We can carry bags and such, but... That hasn't worked. It might be dangerous."

"Can you guys form a tornado or something?" They both nodded.

"It takes both of us to do it." Lola smiled. "I'm more than just a pretty face nowadays."

"I have a plan. But we don't have long. Huddle up." Lincoln shared his plan with them, while the shadow, watching them through binoculars, yards away, kept observing the entire scene.

 _Interesting..._

* * *

 **AN: And so, a brawl, there is.**


	13. Clone War, Part Three

The ship rattled about. Brown-Hair had her arms around the other clones. Luna could not help but feel more... hurt at the sight of this love that did not apply to her.

"Linka, why did you side with me? I thought you were gonna stay. You were going to be safe."

"Why does my dad think they're bad? They don't have to be taken of anything. But, they don't have to be taken anywhere. I don't want them to be locked away like they have before. We all want to be free. Please don't report them. Look at them. Look at her, showing her love for her sisters. We're all bound together. We're all family."

Luan leaned on Luna's shoulder. "How's the leg?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt all too bad."

Luna was removing the bullets from her skin. "I wish I was bulletproof.

"Luan watched her sister burrow into her skin. It was a disturbing sight to bare. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I thought I knew what I was doing, but I don't know anymore. Hearing Linka put it like that, could I really put the three in the same hell I was once in? I thought Lynn would agree, seeing as how she was also a prisoner in another place. I feel alone again, in all honesty. It isn't enough with you on my side. All the others want the clones destroyed. They don't see what I see. They don't know what I've been through. We're all just victims of Lisa's agenda, one way or another."

Luan turned her focus on the clones. "Do you guys have names?" The three clones looked at each other. White-Hair replied for them. "No."

"Bloody Hell, you need some. Who's Link-B of you lot?" Brown-Hair raised her hand. "Hmmm. B. How about... Liby?" Liby smiled and nodded. "Righteous. Who's Link-C?" Light-Brown answered.

"You're Lacy. How's that?" Luan caught on.

"I get it. You name them something that contains their designated letter. That's creative."

White-Hair sighed. "Hmmmm..." Luna pondered. "She reminds me of Lucy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Lucy clone. I know! How about Ludy?"

"Fuck that. Call me Lupa."

"Lupa? Why?"

"Chalupas. They're delicious." Luna turned to Luan. "Lucy loved those. Is it possible-?" Luan cut her off. "No, its not possible..."

"Dude, also, they're teenagers. But Linka is a child. I'm... Curious."

Lupa eyed Linka. "You, what is your name?" Linka stuttered.

"Lah- Linka." Lupa motioned her to come over to her. "You're one of us, too." Linka slowly approached her, and stopped right in front of her. "You don't know. Not yet. But the memories will kick in." She turned to Liby. "Hers hasn't either."

"So, why did you go back home if you knew all along, Lupa?" The curious question spoken. Luna waitied for an answer. "That's the thing. Me and Lacy here; we knew what we would find. Liby didn't. We came here, requested by her." Lupa put her arms around Liby. "I told you we shouldn't have gone..." She rubbed Liby's head in a sisterly way. "No way we could tell her what happened. So, showing her was the only way. Even then, it wasn't easy."

She sighed, before continuing again. "Me and Lacy went inside. We checked it out. There was..."

She stopped.

 _Lupa slowly made her way upstairs. Mostly everything was blacker than her implanted memories helped her recall. Lacy waited downstairs. "What, not coming?" Lupa looked into the hallway._

 _"I'm fine here..." Lupa continued forward. "What the fuck are we doing here? There's nothing waiting for us here." Lacy shouted back. "We're just pretending for Not-Luan. You didn't have to actually go up. I can't stand being in here any longer." Lupa checked the rooms, from the youngest to oldest one's rooms. At Lucy and Lynn's, she looked around. "Poems..." She looked at some burnt books. The first one was a pile of ashes within the thick covers. "Damn it." She grabbed another, seeing only parts of pages have survived. "Ugh." She tossed it down._

 _From behind, she heard a creaking in another room. "What the hell..." She returned to the hallway, listening closely. Nothing. "Probably just a rat." She headed to Luan and Luna's room, when she heard a longer creaking this time. It was coming from Lori and Leni's room. She redirected to their room. She gently pushed the door open. "Hey, what's going on up there? What's taking so long?" Lupa lied. "Nothing. I'll be down in a bit. Or you can come up here instead." She heard the obvious reply. "Pass."_

 _Lupa walked inside. Everything was more deader inside. But there was nothing visible that made the sound. As she turned away, she heard it more clearer. The bed moved. Something was behind the bed. Lupa slowly advanced, rising in fear. The closer she got, the more slower she moved. It wasn't until the thing behind the bed was fully visible. Lupa then realized what she was looking at, and gave a horrified expression. "Oh my god..."_

"There was nothing. Everything's lost."

Luna was placing two and two together. She nudged at Luan. "This means Lisa got the DNA for the clones sometime after we split. And we already know how Linka happened."

"What still bugs me is how those two..." Luan pointed and Lupa and Lacy. "...know everything. But Linka and Liby don't. Why is that?"

Lupa shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

"One last thing. Linka said your chambers were always closed. Did Lisa set you loose, or-?"

"No, they opened. And we got out. No one was around. So we came home. We're surprised that Liby here doesn't have everything. We thought it was something that Lisa miscalculated. Looking at Linka here, maybe its not. We don't know everything. Just like you guys. So, where are we going?"

"We're turning you over. Its likely, if you have no strings that she's controlling you with, you have nothing to fear. Maybe we'll all live in the same level."

"You call that living?" Luan had her arms crossed.

Just then, the ship went into its alert mode. "What the fuck-?" It began to spin out of control. "Hold on!" Luna made her way to the front. She sat in the front seat. "How do I-?" She looked out the window. "FUCK, BRACE YOURSELVES!" The ground below grew alarmingly closer. Right before impact, Luna ran to grab Luan and Linka, attempting to shield them. The ship made a hard landing.

 _Lana found herself in the outskirts of town. "Cliff! Charles!" She followed the treeline. Lola was out of breath, atruggling to keep up. "Lana!" The tomboy slowed down, beginning to scan around the environment. "Lana!" Lola was finally able to slow down. "They're-" Lana ran towards the trees. "Lana..." Lola turned around. They had outran Leni. "We need to go back! Lori might have returned." Lana did not take notice. "They're not here. They could be anywhere. I'm sure they're fine. They have to be. They-" Lola's hands trembled. The huge fire that nearly claimed her life was-_

 _"Lana, let's go. We'll find them. Leni probably lost her way around." The teary tomboy then bolted deeper into the woods, with a secret amount of stamina. "Hey, stop!" Lola went after her._

Lana and Lola gave each other a hearty high five. "I'm sure they're fine. We reversed the twister we formed." Lana approached the damaged ship. "Wait, heel. I'll bring Lincoln and the others. Don't show yourself, or they'll run." Lola sped away. Lana dashed behind a tree, looking on.

Luan made her way out, carrying Linka on her shoulder. The clones emerged after, with Lupa and Lacy, who broke free from their tied up hands, carrying the unconscious Luna outside. They set her down gently. "What now? I'm not walking." Lupa looked around. They had crashed in the woods. "What the hell brought us down? There's no rainstorm that I can see."

The familiar flash of light went noticed by Lupa. "Round up on me!" Lupa and Lacy went back-to-back. "What's going on?" Luan grabbed Linka. "Was it-?"

Lincoln appeared. He was vomiting. "Damn, that's worse that the rides at Dairyland!" He wiped the stains of puke from his lips and looked up. "You!" Lynn and Lori appeared beside him. Luan began to shake Luna. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Luna was out.

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide." Lincoln slowly approached them. Luan decided to act. She placed herself in between him and the clones. "LINCOLN, STOP!" She screamed in her loudest tone that stopped even him.

"Be reasonable. They're not... They aren't doing Lisa's work. And they acted in self defense. They're beings, too. They're like Linka. Let them live!" Linka began to walk towards him. Luan stopped talking completely. Linka looked up at him. "I have all your memories..." The unexpected happened.

Linka jumped up, delivering unto him, a hard blow, striking his chin. She didn't stop there. The little girl went all out on him. As Lynn tried to intervene, she found herself frozen in place. Luan turned to see who, from Lupa and Lacy, was doing this. She noticed both of them were staring at Liby, who was finally acting. "I know everything..." She said.

Lupa and Lacy went on the offensive. "No! No more fighting!" Luan kept pleading, to no avail.

Lana and Lola tackled Lacy. Lupa and Liby were occupied with Lynn and Lori. Lincoln was dodging Linka's attack. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" He kept stepping backwards, as the swinging continued. "That's funny, coming from the guy who wants to kill my sisters." He stopped, and caught one of her fists. "They're not your sisters, Linka." She punched with her other arm, only for Lincoln to catch it as well. "But you're no father of mine, either. So don't play father figure with me. I don't need you." He pushed her away, sending her to the ground.

"You need guidance, girl." She got up and aimed for another strike.

"You're not getting me killed. Where's Lily, Lincoln? WHERE'S LILY, LINCOLN?"

Lynn and Lori stopped upon hearing Linka. The twins let go of the badly hurt Lacy. "Wh-what's she talking about, Lincoln?" Lupa looked onwards, picking up Lacy.

Luan was now speechless. _How does she know?! Did Lisa know all along?!_

Everyone surrounded him. Linka laughed. "This stops now. Let us live. We deserve freedom as much as you do." Lincoln felt the eyes of everyone stare. Lynn looked at Luan. "You lied to us. Both of you. Where's Lily, Linc?" Luan began to cry. "Guys, she got away from me at one time, and-"

"She found me, and she-" He looked at Lori. "She gave her life, saving me."

This hit everyone hard, even the clones. Time stopped, for several moments, until Luna shoved her way towards Lincoln, with the clear red in her eyes. She grabbed him tightly, digging into her palms, and bleeding while being angry and crying at the same time. "You killed our baby sister? You are a fucking monster..." She pushed him, and down he fell, not making an effort to get back up. Lori then remembered that entire scenario. She then kicked him. "WAS THAT THE GIRL WHO TACKLED ME?!" He didn't answer. "TWERP, WAS IT?!" Lori turned to the others. "I saw her once... For the last time..." She sniffed loudly, turning away. "How could I not have known? Why didn't I...?"

Luna signaled for the Agency. "Request pickup, lock on my signal. Over." Luan stood beside Lincoln. "Its not his fault. Its mine. She slipped away from me and-"

"Luan, please shut it. Not now..."

Lynn then remembered something.

 _"Lisa and her protégé have Lily held captive. They subjected her to-"_

Lynn brushed away the words Older Luan had told her. It wasn't even possible at this time. Lily was gone. And Lincoln made it so. She shook her head.

It wasn't for a long period of silence, mixed with the electrical shorting sounds that a few other ships had arrived.

* * *

 **AN: Ball's been dropped. And damn, does it hit home.**


	14. Clone War, Conclusion

"This doesn't end here!" Lincoln charged towards Lupa. "I'm starting with you!" Linka blocked his path. "Get out of the way, Linka." By then, Lori and Lynn stood beside her. "Lincoln, you have to stop." He growled. Lana and Lola stood around him. "The only baddie here... is you." Lincoln was surrounded. "No... You can't do this. YOU CAN'T!"

"We're all going back. Alive. You'd lead us to die in your personal wars. This isn't even your own. Stay, live by the new rules... Or leave and suffer, with no rules at all." Everyone switched to Luna's side. Lincoln turned away, exiting the circle. "Then I'll go..." No one was surprised. "Take care of yourself, bro." Lynn placed a hand on her head. "Linc..." Luna turned to the others. "Come on guys, its time we go..."

 **Later**

"So, Lana, what did your results say?" Lana looked at her small sheet of paper. "I'm 316 miles per hour. Doesn't sound too fast, but its good enough. Since I'm still growing, I'll get more faster. Is yours the same?" Lola nodded. "Awesome, speed twins unite!"

Linka had taken her own room, once Lincoln's. "Do you miss him?" Luan entered. Linka was a bit startled. She stared at the bedside. "I do. I miss him. But he hurt me. He let me go..." Luan sat beside her. "I know what he did, Linka. But he didn't try to hurt you. He cared for you." Linka grabbed the pillow.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it does?" Luan pulled Linka closely. "Linka, he's-"

She began to tear up. "Why? Why did he leave?! Why did he leave me alone?!" The girl began to cry uncontrollably. "He left! He left us! Left me! And he never said goodbye!" Luan looked away from Linka's pain. "I loved him, like he was my father..."

Luan moved the bag Linka hadn't spotted yet into view, right by her feet. "If he didn't care about you, this wouldn't be here. Lincoln went to town and got some things. For everyone. Here's your stuff." Luan took out an orange shirt and blue skirt from the Macy's bag, and handed them to Linka. "Is this really for me?!" She nodded with a smile. "He did this for you, Linka. He loves you. But he's a rock, he won't really acknowledge it." Linka stared at her new clothes. "Dad..."

"But wait, there's more!" She took out a familiar stuffed rabbit. She gasped. "Bun-Bun!" She pulled the stuffed rabbit into a loving hug. "I missed him so much!" She hugged Luan. "This is perfect! I..." Luan patted her. "Attagirl. If you ever have doubts, remind yourself with Bun-Bun."

Luan left the room. She grabbed two other bags left in the hallway and picked them up. "Lynn! Luna!"

"Oh, cool! Just like the good old days!" Luna lifted the purple skull shirt close to her face. "Too much death..." She dropped it. "I don't know..." A red and white shirt and red shorts stood ready for Lynn, underneath Luna's clothes. Lori's known style, and Luan's attire was in the other bag. "Lincoln did this, for us."

"Is he trying to say he's sorry?"

"Luna..."

"Dude, I can't. Even if I wear this, I can't accept it. We lost Lily. And its too big for an apology. When did he even do this?"

"He brought them over, through Lola..." Luan grabbed Lynn and Lori's clothes. "My current outfit is trash. I guess I'll wear it." She left the room. Linka was in the hallway, wearing Lincoln's trademark attire. "I'm guessing Lisa knew about Lily, when she found Lori?" L

"Yes." Linka told her. "She told me, but it slipped from my mind. There were alot of things I had to remember."

Luan and Linka entered Lynn's room. "Hey, sis. Look here." Luan tossed Lynn the clothes. "Is this my old jersey?"

"Nope. Even better. Its a new jersey in your size. The shorts are right here." Luan threw the shorts. "Wow, that's neat! Thanks!"

"Yeah, Lynn. Glad you dig. We're going to show Lori hers."

 **Elsewhere**

Lincoln sat on the floor. Lana had spared a few minutes of her time to refurbish his safehouse, when she had been summoned. Clyde's body was gone, but Lana gagged a little, and was more disgusted. But she still did him the favor, to keep him away. "I'm not the villain."

She had other thoughts. "You're definitely no hero, though. I'm glad you didn't ask Lola to help. She actually liked Clyde, more than I did. But, whatever happened, isn't my concern. Shit's clean. We're done."

"I'll need a final favor." Lana crossed her arms. "I don't think I'll-"

"Free them. Free the clones. It should be easy for you. Bring everyone back here. Tell them it's my doing." He pointed to a bag. "Look in there. You'll see you can trust me." Lana moved to the bag. Upon opening it, she found a red hat inside.

"Oh..." She looked at Lincoln. "Not everyone will be happy to see you. Luna's still mad. I am, too."

"I realize that. I'm doing this for Linka, mainly. I'm not so unreasonable, I wish you guys could see it from my point of view. But I hope it never comes to that." He cleared his throat. "But also, you can't go back there, after they're all free. A step in the right direction. Go now."

Lana nodded. "I'll do my best..." Lana sped off.

Even with the whole apartment complex going through a beautiful makeover, it still felt lonely. He hoped the plan would work. Everything had to be mended. "Damn it... I really fucked up."

"You can say that again." A voice came from behind. A figure, in full black, sporting a mask, made its way into the light.

 _Not this surprise again._

"Who goes there?" The person stopped. Lincoln jumped to his feet. "I know where Lisa is."

Lynn appeared, after a dash of white light. "What the hell, Lana?"

"Its been awhile. Like I've said, I know where Lisa is." Lynn turned to the figure.

"Where am I?"

The figure waved at Lynn. "Hey, there, sis."

 _Under the mask is- No, impossible. But, I was told she wasn't dead, so maybe..._

"Lucy?!" The response of this figure was Lynn's answer. Lincoln's jaw dropped. "What?! But-but you-we-" The figure took off the mask, revealing it was indeed Lucy underneath. Her face had burn scars, but she was very much alive.

Lucy sighed. "Its a long story. Basically, I worked for her until I escaped, the second I learned about what she had planned for you guys. She was going to put you in her own little sites. But I see you're aware of that."

"Jesus... Everyone thinks-"

"So, call them. I've watched you for days. I know enough." Lucy sighed.

"Actually, its complicated now." Everyone appeared.

"Then, undo it. So, you ready to catch her?"

"Actually, I have a better idea..."

Lupa looked around. "What's your game, Lincoln?" He pointed to the door. "You three..." Luna gulped. "Are free to go now." He handed Lupa a credit card from a small flatbox hidden under a removable floorboard. "There's three thousand in there. All you do is-" She took it from him. "I know how it works, idiot."

"So, you really are a Lucy clone, aren't you?" Lupa gave a thumbs up. "But the three of us, we also have Lincoln's DNA in our bloodstream."

Lincoln gagged. "Wait, what?" Luan laughed.

"So you're saying..." Lupa nodded.

"We are what would be if Lucy, Lynn and Luan had incestuous relationships with Lincoln. The daughters of sin." Lynn mildly blushed. Lincoln cleared his throat. "Okay... Moving on."

Liby and Lacy made it out the door. "Thanks. Finally gonna get cigarettes. You're not so bad after all." Lupa waved to Luna. "Thanks for standing up for us. I'll see you all around." The teen girl left, closing the door behind her.

"So, Lucy smokes, huh?"

"Don't." Lucy said.

"So, how did you make it out alive?" Lucy answered.

* * *

Lisa sat in her cell. Its been three days since her capture by the Agency. Lincoln send her location to them, thanks to Lucy. There was not much to do. Finally sensing the time has come, she pressed several buttons on her glasses. The communications went up. "Vince, you there?" A voice replied.

" _On standby, waiting on you."_

"Its time. Fry the area. And hurry! I can overthrow this place and make it my own! Then its bye-bye Louds." She waited for a few seconds. Everything then went dark. The cell opened on its own, and Lisa walked out. "Showtime."

* * *

Everyone was throwing a party to celebrate Lisa's downfall. "Cheers! The nightmare is over. And we can start new, separate lives. Here's to peace!" Everyone raised their glass, of various beverages. "And to all, a happy and better life." Lincoln spoke. He raised his glass. "To Lily Loud, who shall never be forgotten. Everyone paused briefly. Then, Luna raised hers. "To... Lily!" Everyone followed along. "Good plan to give them the location of Lisa." Lincoln nodded. "They care more about her than us. Its good to feel like we're all home again."

Lincoln high fived Lucy. "Its over." Linka sipped her hot chocolate. "Yay!" She squealed. Lynn heard a car come to a screech outside. Lynn peeked out the window. A man in a leather jacket and black jeans, exiting a big, gray truck, was carrying something tube shaped. She squinted. "Holy shit, that's a-" The man fired the rocket launcher at the building. "DUCK!" Lincoln turned to the window, seeing Lynn quickly get to cover. Then, everything went fiery.

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger. What next? Lisa Loud, Vince Ventura, and the nonstop madness that continues for the Louds. They'll have to stay together to keep surviving.**

 **Now that this happened, things get a bit strained, even as the walls are being rebuild. God awful. The clones won't reappear too much from here on out. And what Lupa saw, she'll never tell anyone what it was. But that will be revealed. Of course, the when and where must be a surprise.**

 **Dear Lucy has returned. Only one flashback sequence for her. And that leaves one more Loud unaccounted for... If she's alive, that is. But who knows?**

 **Oh, that's right. I do. ;)**

 **Anyways, hope I did good with this.**

 **Next: Retribution, another four parter, arriving Friday.**

 **Followed by X, huehuehuehue.**


	15. Second Chances

Lori moved ber arms. Before she opened her eyes, she felt something odd. "Good morning, dear sister." There was a blinding light that made her cover her eyes. "Who's..." Lori was tied to something. She tried to get up. "My head... What the hell is going on?"

"You've just been saved, is what's going on." A teenage girl with glasses and a labcoat stood over her. "Welcome vack to the land of the living. Its me, Lisa." Lori lifted her head, seeing a dark fur over where her skin would be. "What..." Her voice, too, has changed. "What the hell is this?" Lisa placed her hand on Lori's head. "I'm sorry, but you underwent through some... physical changes, necessary to keep you alive." Lori tried to free her hands. "You're dead, damn it!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be mad. Not at me, at least. Lincoln did this to you. Don't you remember?"

"Lincoln... Yes, I remember. He killed my boyfriend, Ray. And he... Wait... A girl. There was a girl..."

"A girl? Where?"

"A little girl. She pushed me off, the trigger slipped..."

"That's interesting to hear. A girl, on his side. Heh. He's got some charm."

Lori broke free, and startled Lisa. "I want..." Lori looked at her adapted hand. "Revenge."

"And revenge you shall have. I need you to do something. My idiot of a protégé has fucked up. There's a deal happening. Make sure it won't go south." She freed Lori from the strapped bed. "A deal? Drug deal? You do that weed, Lisa?"

"Not that kind of deal. I manufacture weapons here. And they get sold. All the funding is used for my own achievements. Its a common cycle."

"Why me? I'm not a bodyguard. I don't work for anyone."

"Call it a partnership. Bonus is, Lincoln wiil be the one to break it up. My guy's in danger, unless you stop him." Lori's mouth widened into a smile. "Even more incentive, more motivation, right? One last thing." Lisa turned to the door. "Come on in, sweetie."

Linka entered. "What the hell is that? A child? Why does she have-"

"This is Lincoln Jr. Or... It should've been. She calls herself Linka. She's just as strong. She'll help you on your mission. Just make sure there's no fuck up. And come right back. Here's the address." Lisa handed her a white card with an address written in blue ink. "Go there."

 **One Day Later**

"Lori, where are we going?" Lori was running on all fours, running through hidden areas, with Linka riding on her back.

"There's something I have to do for Lisa."

"Why don't we just go back home? I want to hug Bun-Bun again." Lori stopped.

"You don't know about the-"

 _This is a Lincoln clone. Does she not know about the fire?!_

"About the what?" Linka placed her face in front of Lori's. "Helloooooo? What were you saying?"

 _This girl is exactly how she looks; a simple child. Why did Lisa place her to fight alongside me? Was that the true purpose of this?!_

Lori started forward again. "Buckle up, kiddo."

The building was in view. Lori set Linka down. "You stay here." Lori began to scale the nearest building.

 _Where would I set up to a good, overwatch position?_

The tallest building was a block behind. "Bingo. That's where he'll be. If he isn't already there..." Lori returned to earth. A butterfly caught Linka's attention. "Pretty!" She laughed in joy, chasing it. All Lori could do was watch.

 _So... Full of life. She's not going anywhere. I'll be quick. I have her scent, anyways._

Lori made her way to the building.

 **24 Minutes Later**

Lori dove back into the ground. She sniffed the air, catching Linka's smell. _Got it._

She made her way towards the girl. Three guys were surrounding her. "Hey, little girl. You lost?" One of them grabbed her by the hand. "What are you doing?! Lori!"

Lori attacked, fatally jamming her fangs into of them, ripping away at his arm. "Holy shit!" Linka was let go, and the other two guys ran the other way. "We have to go, kiddo. Are you okay?" Linka looked to the dead guy. "Oh, God..." Lori got on her knees. "Linka!"

Linka broke the stare. "We're making another stop before we head back."

The two quietly entered Lincoln's safehouse. There was a decomposed body rotting away. "Look away, Linka..."

"Where's Lynn?" Lori had no answer.

"I don't know. I don't know where everyone is. I'm sorry.'

"Do we really have to go back?" Linka grabbed her arm, showing off puppy eyes. "I don't wanna go back there. I don't wanna go back in the chamber. Its scary."

 _What has this poor girl been put through? No, she's not my problem. I have to... No, she's hurt. Those eyes, just like Lincoln's... What can I do?_

"Are you scared, Linka?" She nodded. "There's no comics, no soft bed... No Clyde." Lori's mouth opened. She hugged the girl.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. I'll come up with something." Lori heard footsteps outside. "He's coming!" Lori pulled Linka into a hiding spot. "Who is?" The door opened. Lincoln stepped in.

 **Three Minutes Later**

"I have a plan. We're going free. And this guy here, he's going to help us." Linka poked at the unconscious Lincoln. "That's Lincoln... What does that make me? What am I?"

 _Man, hearing all these questions from her is depressing me..._

"You're a human being, Linka. You've been given life. And I'll make sure that you won't ever have to suffer the hell I have endured. Now, please stop talking. We have a plan to put into action."

* * *

 **AN: You can probably guess where and when this takes place. Lori has switched back to the side of the angels now, putting the sweet, innocent little Linka before her own life. These one-shots within this fic will be common.**


	16. Retribution, Part One

**Now**

The others left the dark scenery. Lincoln stayed at the graves. The two coffins had already been placed under, and buried. His blood boiled under the cloudy skies. It had to be a bad nightmare. No way they were gone. No way in hell he lost them. _They're going to pay... They are going to pay._

The rain began to fall. And Lincoln's dripping tears were hidden within the falling droplets. Lynn stayed behind, making sure he was fine. Even she was in complete shock at what unfolded. At what had happened. _They're gone... They're gone forever..._

"Lincoln, we have to go..." She could not stand being there anymore. "Bro..." He waved his hand behind his back, non-verbally telling her to leave.

"Just... Let me say goodbye. To her. To them both." Lincoln placed his hand on the left grave. "I'll fix this. I'll fix this."

 **Then**

Lincoln coughed, picking himself up. He heard Lynn's voice through the smoke. "You guys alright?! Is anyone hurt?" There was a gasp. "Oh my God, Luan!" Lincoln stood up, headed towards where Linka was. She was launched into the wall, in the blast. "Hey, are you hurt?!" Lincoln grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I'm okay, I hit my head, but I'm-" She groaned. He led her to the couch. "Sit here, don't try to move too much."

Luna turned to her left, seeing Lynn lifting Luan on her shoulders. Luan was limping as Lynn moved her away from the formed mess, in a small blazing fire. Luan's right leg had come off. Luna covered her mouth. "Oh, no..." Luna turned back to see her missing leg, in flames. "Lana?! Lola?!" Two lights zoomed into the wrecked apartment.

Lynn set Luan right by the door. "What was that? What did you see, Lynn?" Lincoln was angered. She looked into his eyes. The same hatred she had seen earlier this week. "There was..." She looked back outside the now exposed window. She pointed to where she had seen the man. "There was a guy, he fired a rocket at us." Lincoln looked outside. "What the fuck..."

The twins surrounded Luan. "Your leg, its-" Luan was holding the stump down. Lynn pulled down a curtain, and began to put pressure into it. "You'll be fine, Luan. You'll be fine." The old comedienne sniffed. "I'm not working at IHop..." Lynn slapped her.

"No jokes, damn it!" Luan closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Lynn sighed, and kept applying pressure. Lori emerged from the kitchen. "Lynn, she needs to go to a doctor. A hospital." Lynn scanned her eyes from the serious Lori, who knew what she would do, and the scared Luan, who was still seething in pain. "You're right..."

Lincoln grabbed the twins, and pinned them to the wall. "Why didn't you pull us out? Linka could've died! Damn it, guys!" Luna shoved him away.

"Don't you dare! After the stunt you pulled with the clones, are you really going to do this again?!" Luna had enough of his shit.

"No." He told her. "But we, some of us, could've escaped from the blast. Who knows if we could've died. Maybe not me, but Linka, maybe. Luan's leg is gone! And Lucy, who hasn't said anything, could've been killed!" He pointed to Luan. "Take a damn look! That's on both of you!" Luna punched him. "Enough!"

Lincoln recovered, and was about to return fire, when Linka grabbed his forming fist. "Dad, please... They were scared. Not everyone can hold it together. And, I was scared, too. I still am..." Lincoln calmed.

"We have more pressing matters here, dude." Luna turned to the twins. "Take her to the nearest hospital. Just find it first." Lana and Lola nodded. "We're going to have to go." Sirens rang out. Lincoln punched the wall. "I can't lose this one either!" Lana rushed back.

"Found one. I'll be back." Lana carried Luan and left. Lola returned. "I have nothing." She noticed Luan was gone. "Aw, I lost."

The sirens grew closer. "What do we do?"

"Take us anywhere! Now!" Lincoln was met by a rushing wind. He felt a tremendous amount of dizziness afterwards. "Fuck, that's still a horrible experience."

Lola was catching her breath. "You're all heavy..."

 **Elsewhere**

"I got them. One of them looked outside the window. Maybe they found cover. I'm not sure. It was a warning shot, can't confirm anything yet. The news will tell us." Twenty-four year old Vince Ventura was speeding at 40mph, in a red jeep. In the other end of the phone, was none other than Lisa Loud.

 _"They better have perished. They've been a nuisance, the thorns in my side, for awhile. But they've been cut off completely from the Agency, which is good for us."_

"Even moreso, after you fried their headquarters. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Her eacape has given us the opportunity to take them. So much more, available at our disposal."

 _"Lucy is gonna lead them right to you. So be prepared. If they survived, that is... Anyways, I'll be here for awhile. Someone's gonna take my place. And I pick you to lead the Network. I'll send over the authentication codes over. Loud out."_

Vince hung up, eager with excitement. His personal vendetta against Lincoln Loud was gnawing ever so close. _Time to make my own moves from here on out._

 **Back**

"I know another place. We'll be fine." He tried to remember an address. Lori whispered to Lola, who then did her thing. "What was that?" Lori smiled.

"I remembered another place. Its bigger than that one. Lola's finding it." He scoffed.

"Was that some random attack? It can't be Lisa behind this, right?"

"It can't be. She's locked in a cell, and maybe the Black Network has fallen. We're clear of danger. Roll credits." Lincoln looked around. A smaller park than the one back home, was where they were. "What if, Linc, what if it was her?"

"God have mercy..."

 **Next Day**

The twins sped into town, in a nice, quiet afternoon. "Lana, you're getting faster, I swear." Lana laughed. "Out of the both of us, I was the stronger one. I'll continue to be." The twins stopped upon hearing gunshots fill the air. "Whoa..." Lana changed course. "Where are you going?" Lana was still too fast. "What's the point of powers if I can't help anyone?" Lana stopped at a bank. Five people in masks were marching out, waving guns around. Three of them had black duffel bags. "I got this!" Lola watched Lana take out the three guys with the goods.

The two others stared at her. The guy behind the obvious leader raised his gun. "I wouldn't try that." She said with a laugh. The leader removed his mask, revealing himself as Vince Ventura.

"I agree." Vince turned to the second guy, and fired at him. Lana stepped back, stunned. "What in the..."

"You're Lana Loud, right? I heard about you, so much about you. So, how's Hops?"

Lana went for a quick punch. Before she placed it, he beat her to it. She rolled down the steps of the bank, bleeding. "My speed... How-" Vince held a round-shaped device in his hand. "I staged a bank robbery just as I got the word you two were nearby. Used actual thieves for this. Now, this little beauty neutralizes your speed. I have the advantage here. Where's the diva bitch of a twin? She's gotta be close by, right?" Vince began to beat on the downed Lana. Lola zoomed in, attempting to save Lana. "Leave her alone!" She managed to get a few punches on Vince, before she succumbed to the suppression. "Why can't I-" Vince slapped her hard. "You're coming with me." He took out a needle. "Time to go happy nappy, little girls."

The new house was indeed bigger, but not as big as the Loud house. Two floors, three rooms, each. Two bathrooms, and a bigger living room. "What's the status on Luan's condition?" Lori shoved Lincoln. "She's not infected with a virus, Linc. She's gonna be fine. But she'll be on crutches..." Lynn was walking back and forth. "Sit down, champ." Luna was motionless, simply sitting in this house's couch.

"What if its not over? What if Lisa-" Luna stopped the unsteady sports fan.

"Be rational. They caught her. Come on, dude..." Luna patted the empty spot next to her. Lincoln looked at his watch. "We have to be sure." He sent the signal. "Lincoln, is that really wise?"

At first, the sound of static emitted from the watch. Then, a voice. Lisa's voice. " _Peekaboo, I found you_!" Everyone's heads turned in fear.

"LISA?!"

" _Correct assumption. I'm the new director of the Agency. And I have more access to fancy toys. Just to clarify, it was me who found you. Your watches all have trackers. I sent someone over to finish you, but yet, you survived. But you're only human."_

A third voice came on the line.

 _"I have the twins captured."_

Lincoln's eyes widened. "The twins?!"

 _"Who's-? Is this Lincoln Loud? Heh, I look forward to seeing you real soon."_

Lisa and Vince laughed. "If you hurt my sisters, I will kill you!"

 _"I wonder if Lucy and Linka know I'm following them."_

Luna jumped, and grabbed Lincoln's wrist. "You're dead meat if you hurt anyone!"

 _"Its too late for that."_ The lines disconnected.

"Damn it!" Lincoln found the strength to flip over the couch. "I should've gone with them!"

Lynn ran out the door. "Contact them! We don't have long!"

Blocks away, Linka and Lucy were heading back, after a bit of venturing downtown. Linka was licking away at a rocky road flavored ice cream cone. "Had a fun day, today?" Lucy went out of her way to spend time with she-Lincoln, and to her, it was exactly like hanging out with Lincoln himself.

"I did, I did."

Two black Jeeps pulled right beside them. Several men, along with Vince, came out, with assaults drawn. "Lucy!" Linka was frightened. Lucy revealed a katana underneath her black clothing. "Ventura!" She readied it for slicing. "Let's make a deal, here, Lucy." Vince lifted his right arm, prompting the others to stand down. "One of you is coming with us. The other will be left behind as the message." Lucy looked at Linka, before standing down. "There's no way the girl's going with you. It'll have to be me."

 _Lucy grabbed the spellbook she found from the chest in the attic. The fires were spreading faster than she was sprinting. Before going downstairs, she looked back behind her one last time. Everything was becoming smoke and ash. She didn't see anyone else around. She scurried off into the backyard, hoping everyone else was alright. The burns on her face was still hurting like hell._

Lucy headed towards Vince, being placed in cuffs. "Go, Linka, hurry! I'll be fine." Vince snickered. "Way to keep your head together there, Luce. Wheels up, men. Move out!"

The two vehicles drove out of view. Her cone had fallen, and she didn't notice. "Lucy..."

* * *

 **AN: This is Lisa's final act, coming into play. Its gonna get dark in the next chapter. And maybe tear worthy. Yes, there will be two deaths, I am sorry to say.**

 **Oh, yeah, Lucy's like a ninja assassin.**

 **Yes, I lied about the release. HA.**

 **Countdown to X; one.**


	17. Retribution, Part Two

Lynn found Linka, who was running back home. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened, sweetie? Where is Lucy?" Linka's voice shivered. "Th-They took her." Lynn placed her hands on Linka's shoulders. "They, honey, who's they? Do you know where they went?" Linka pointed behind her. "They drove off..." Luna caught up to Lynn.

"What-Where's Lucy?" Lynn gave her a look. "Oh, no dudes, oh fuck..." Lynn grabbed Linka's hand. "I'm glad you're okay. Come on, we have to make a move."

"Lisa has seemingly control of the Agency. Since we don't know anything, we start there. Lisa will have answers." Lori nodded in agreement.

"Great battle plan. There'll likely be some opposition. Without the twins, were gonna have to fight for sure." Lynn, Luna and Linka arrived. "Dad!" Linka ran into Lincoln's arms. "Thank bullets!" He looked around. "Where's-" He figured it out.

"Looks like its a rescue mission. We're leaving now."

Lincoln kept the armored truck he used from the now fallen Agency. "Nice wheels, bro!" Luna entered the front seat. Lori, Linka, and Lynn took the back. "Wait, they found us easily? Is it possible they can find Luan?" Lincoln didn't consider it. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Luna popped her claws out.

"If she doesn't-" Lincoln drove off. "Put those away, we're in the open. Alright, guys. We're heading to the Agency, Lisa's sure to have taken over..."

 _Fuck me! This could have been prevented if we didn't leave._

"Lisa can lead us to the others. We'll make her talk. It'll be awhile before we arrive. Get comfy."

 **Later**

Lincoln honked the horn. Luna hit her head, after jumping. "Dude, what the fuck?" Linka laughed. "What, we can't have fun?" Lincoln was parked near the White House. "We're going to barge in."

"Barge in? As in, burst through?! That's insane. There must be another way!" Lincoln pulled from the parking spot. "We don't have time." Lori held on to Linka. "THIS IS THE MOST INSANE STUNT YOU'VE EVER PULLED SINCE MURDERING MY FRIENDS." Lincoln began to laugh. "FAST AND FURIOUS, WHO?" He rammed into the metal gates. Cars screeched into halts, and honked as he passed by. Shots were fired. "Lincoln, you lunatic!"

"Its bulletproof, damn it!" He drove into the entrance. Several agents came out, shooting the vehicle on sight. "This isn't helping. They're gonna kill us!" Lincoln parked there. "I know what I'm doing. Calm yourself." The agents surrounded the vehicle. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Lynn and Lori began to lose it. "Too many of them. Too many-" Linka was freaking out. Wjen everything seemed against their favor, Lincoln began to honk in a pattern. The agents lowered their weapons. Lincoln finally halted the honking. He pointed downwards. Everyone outside stepped back. "Its safe." Lynn's eyes went haywire. "What the hell just-" Lori laughed.

"I see you haven't forgotten morse code. Good job, twerp." Lincoln and Lori exited the car. "What's the SitRep below?" An agent led Lincoln inside. "They came, after an EMP went off. They said they were here to fix some electrical issues, but we sensed it. They're down there. The elevator has been cut off. Climbing's the only way to go." Lincoln stood outside the shaft.

"How many down there?" Lincoln threw flare down.

"Eight of them. One was a female, young. We're not sure-" Lincoln jumped down. "Holy shit! Did he must-" Lori grabbed two submachine guns from the agents. "Yeah, he's going to need these." Lori jumped in after him. Lynn got on her knees. "Grab on, Linka."

Linka wrapped herself around Lynn's neck. Luna made the leap.

Lori dropped down. "Twerp, take this." Lincoln took the gun. "UMP-45? Sweet. Seven hostiles. Shoot ln sight. Work our way down." They both sprinted, with guns held high.

"Just like old times, right, twerp?"

"I know. They'll be down in the bottom floor. This whole level is clear." They returned to the shaft, seeing the others have already arrived. "The floor below this one. Luna, clear the stragglers."

"Aye." Luna headed down. "Linc... When we find Lisa, do not lose control." He nodded.

"Its gonna be hard, but I'll do my best."

Luna was slashing the third guy in the level. "Four more!" Lynn advanced with her, as Linka hid behind her. "Keep going, Luna. She has to be on the end." Lincoln swung in.

"Fuck you, Luna. Stealing my kills." Luna gave him the finger. The last four men came from a room, and lined up as a firing squad. "FIRE!" Lynn stopped. Lincoln jumped into the room.

 _Where the fuck is Lori?_

Lynn was stuck in place. "Luna, take them out." The bullets were slowing Luna down. She leaped to a room. "No, don't leave me here!" The bullets were not damaging Lynn. If she moved, it was game over for Linka. "Linka! Move when I move!" Lynn began to move left, approaching a room. "Get in there. Linka moved inside. "Get them, Lynn!"

Luna was bleeding in various places. "Ah, fuck! LYNN!"

With all her speed, the sports fan overtook the shooters. Lincoln emerged, carefully aiming from the corner. She took down two, as Lincoln got the third with a headshot. The last guy dropped his gun. "Now, wait a minute, I-"

Lynn swung him into the wall. "Where is she?!" He pointed to the room they had come out of, before taking a headshot himself.

"That fuck. They were elites, too. Darn shame." Lynn dropped the body and turned to the room. Lisa stood there, behind the desk, waving around a revolver. She lowered it. "This can't kill you. Or let alone, hurt you." Lisa spun the computer monitor to face Lynn. Lincoln and Luna waltzed in. "We have you know. Its over."

Lisa shook her head. "No. Its far from over." A video chat came on.

Vince appeared on screen. _"Hey, Lisa, are they co-?"_

He stopped, seeing the Loud siblings huddled together.

 _"Holy shit, its you!"_

"WHERE ARE MY SISTERS?!"

 _"Don't worry, the three of them are safe. I do have a surprise for you."_ Vince moved the camera, and focused on a little blonde girl in light purple clothing. It horrified Lincoln.

 _Oh my god- It can't be-_

 _"Recognize her, Lincoln? You should!"_

"Lincoln, who is that girl?" Luna was lost. The silence was broken by Lincoln's scream. "LILY!"

Lily's mouth was taped shut, and hands tied down.

 _"The littlest Loud, alive and well. But you brought this on yourself. You all did. Lisa gave you only one warning. You did not comply. And for that..."_

They watched Vince forcibly remove the tape from Lily's mouth. " _OWWW! LINCOLN!"_

"I'll... Kill..." The blood in his system was moving inside him rapidly. "YOU!"

Lisa placed a needle into her arm, while the others were distracted. "Urk!" She tossed the thing. "You made me do this..." Lisa made a leap over the table, shoving the monitor on the floor as Vince hollered maniacally. She kicked Lincoln in the stomach, sending him flying back into the hall.

Lynn grabbed one of Lisa's arms as Luna held the other one. They both slammed her down into the floor. "Heh, you can't win. I beat you all." Lisa swung Luna to the wall with ease. Lisa turned the odds in her favor, grabbing Lynn with both her hands and slamming her to the floor, where Luna had just been. "You'll suffer before dying. Watch your family die." Lisa's fist was stopped by Luna. "They're your family too!" Lisa punched Luna.

"Everyone died in the fire! I see that now. There's no peace for us!" She dragged Luna headfirst into the table. "You can have this back. But everyone's dead. And all their data is now my own." Lisa ran out the room, heading back up top.

Linka, still in hiding, watched Lisa running. She covered her mouth, nearly shrieking.

Lynn helped Luna up. "Tell me we got her this time..." Lynn shook her head. Luna let out an angry sigh. Lincoln stood at the doorway. "Quick, set the computer back up. We can probably track where Vince was broadcasting from! We don't need Lisa." Lynn quickly got to it.

"I learned some stuff with Clyde. I'm going to be able..." He worked his magic on the computer. A few minutes. "Lucky she didn't break it." He began to sweat. "Alright, I'm pinpointing it now..." A map appeared. "I took control of NASA equipment. And..." A white square centered on...

"They're in..." He stopped. "This can't be right... They're in Forks, Washington. That's..."

"Impossible for the period since Lucy's been taken. They had to have..." Lincoln continued for Luna.

"They have more serious technology. The twins aren't that fast. Not yet, at least." Lincoln skimmed through the Agency database. "Let's catch up..."

For the next three minutes, he learned everything listed in the system. Lisa was ahold of this knowledge, and had cleaned the place dry. Everything was mainly high tech weapons, devices and vehicles. Everything, but one thing, which caught his full attention.

"Okay, I'm done here." The group left the room, and were on their way back up top. Linka, not knowing if the others were alive, kept still, hidden in the room. Lynn picked the girl up to her feet. "Don't worry, you're safe." Lynn's voice was that of a gentle mother's.

 _Damn it. You were always watching us, weren't you, Lisa?_

"I thought you said she died." Luna was sulking.

"Don't start. I didn't even know."

Lynn was disturbed by what she had seen. "She's just a child. She has nothing to do with any of this. How could Lisa do this?!"

Luna carried Linka, and climbed up. Lynn remembered about Lori. "Where the fuck is Lori? She hasn't come down." Lincoln pointed up. "She was there when I last saw her."

Luna found Lori, sitting in criss cross, her back to Luna. "Hey, dude, what happened?" Lori did not seem to be moving. Luna stood by her side. She noticed Lori was holding a brown box, and stains of tears were dripping on the sides. "Uh, Lori, what's this?" She picked up the box, and opened it. Luna stumbled back, in complete shock. She closed it, and slid it away. She found herself putting her hands over her eyes. "Oh my god, oh my god!"

Linka looked at the box, and approached it. "Don't look in the box! Don't-" Linka stepped back. Lynn helped Lincoln into the floor. "What's all the screaming, Luna?" Lincoln saw Lori and Luna moped on the floor.

"Dad, there's something in the box..." Linka pointed to the square object. Lynn made her way towarda it. She looked at Luna's face. "What's in- What did you see?" Luna lifted her head from the floor. "Don't- Please don't open- Oh, my god... I can't-" Lynn picked it up. Suddenly, the fear intensified. What did she expect to find inside?

She took a peak, and then dropped it after letting out a gasp. She moved Linka away from it. "Stay away. Stay away from it." Lynn placed a hand on her forehead. "What type of people are we really up against?" Lincoln approached the box. The lid had come off completely. He looked down inside.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Inside the box, was Lucy's decapitated head.

* * *

 **AN: I'm aware; Lucy returned, just to die. This was always going to happen. After the completion of the second chapter, everything from then, to X, has been set up. But don't feel too disappointed.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**


	18. Retribution, Part Three

"There is no body. Its just the head..." Lincoln closed the box.

"Come on, we have to go. We have three sisters to rescue." Lynn helped Lori up. Luna was slowly getting up. "They're going to kill them. They'll kill us all..." Luna's eyes were descending into a zombie state, looking past Lincoln, as if he wasn't there. He was talking, but she didn't hear him. The image of the head was still floating in her mind. Lincoln was shaking her.

"Luna? Luna? Snap out-" Lynn pulled him away. "Lincoln, she's in shock." Lori was showing the same expression. "Lori, don't think-"

Lincoln lifted the box from the ground. "Lincoln? What are you doing...?"

"This is our sister. And we're going to avenge her. We're going to rescue the twins. We're going to rescue Lily. And we're going to end Lisa and that fucker."

Lincoln and the others entered a ahip. "They didn't touch the hangar. I wonder why." Everyone found a seat. Linka was anxious. "What's wrong?" She looked around.

"The last time I was in here, it crashed." Lincoln held her hand. "Its going to be fine. Nothing will happen." Lynn shot him an angry look.

"Hush. I know what I did."

 **Awhile Later**

"The whole trip to there should have taken days. But this ship only did three hours." Lincoln looked at the map in the ship. "Seattle's coming up." Linka got out of her seat.

"I want to see the big needle thing!" Linka looked toward the upcoming city. She pointed to the right. "There it is!" The Space Needle was in view.

"Wait, Lincoln, can this thing turn invisible or something?"

"I'm not sure. You've been here longest. I thought you'd know." Luna flew off her deadened state.

"What- A ship? We're not going to finally take them on, are we? What if we don't make it out alive?"

"Luna, we're going to save the others. And we're getting Lily back! Don't droop over it."

"Coordinates said its just south of Forks, so, we're gonna have to land earlier than expected. Lori can't be the advantage anymore. Lisa knows she's alive. Lori's staying out of this, anyways."

Lori gave a small nod. "Thank you."

"You'll watch the ship, is all. Linka stays too. Me, Lynn and Luna will find the base, and extract."

Lynn nudged at Luna. "Ready those claws, woman! Its time for vengeance. Justice for Lucy." The box had been placed at the back of the ship. "When this is over, Lucy will have a funeral..." The others looked down. "Its not fsir... She just came back to us."

The ship made its descend. "They had to have used one of the twins. They're playing sick games. I hate games." Lincoln picked up the submachine gun. "Ready up." Lynn cracked her knuckles, as LunaLuna's claws appeared again. The hull of the ship was opening, after landing. "Alright guys, let's-"

A white light threw Lincoln off balance. The gun disappeared from his grasp. Luna fell down, knocked out, and Lynn was thrown out, being rammed into the trees. Linka looked around. Lori was unable to help. Lana appeared in front of her. "Forgive me..."

Linka's eyes flashed with various images, and her mind couldn't handle it. She dropped on her hands, trying to breathe. The ground was different. It was just like the other secret facility where she seemed to have been bred in. Yes, it was like that. Linka looked around. Lana was not there. Behind her, a door from the wall opened. "Ah, the clone."

Vince Ventura appeared. "The complete and utter failure." He crossed his arms. "You four were supposed to help us! You're alive, because Lisa liked you. If I were in charge, I wouldn't have hesitated to have had you terminated. You're just a thing. You're not a real girl. Hell, not even a human being."

"Why did you kill-" Her voice shook.

"Lucy? Oh, yeah, she turned on us. She had to pay for it. You all do. You all helped topple her. And with the damn Agency out of the picture, there's more power and resources to kill you. But, unlike Lisa, I want to break you before killing you. I'm simply marinating the meat." He threw what seemed like a grenade at her. Linka pulled the handgun from the back of her skirt and fired. The thing, rather than exploding, released a liquid nitrogen, splashing into her face, instantly freezing it.

"Cryo-Grenades. You can still hear me, until you stop breathing. You're..." He laughed. "You have good aim. Just like his, the biggest menace America has seen, for awhile that is. Lincoln Loud, a murderer. Too many innocents caught in the crossfires. You remember it, right? Of course you do. But, did you know, that there happened to be a family, who was caught in a blast radius? No?"

Linka went on her knees, attempting to scratch off the formed ice around her face. "That family, was mines. I watched my sister die, right before my eyes. I watched a white-haired scumbag take off, carrying a big machine gun. Lincoln Loud, the family killer."

Linka was laying flat down, her movements coming to a halt. "You know the old saying; an eye for an eye. A family for a family." Vince raised his foot over her face. "Here, let me put you out of your misery."

Lincoln followed Linka's homing signal. "She's just as smart as you, bro." Lynn and Luna headed to Linka's location. "I'm very proud, if I'm to be honest." The three found themselves facing a dark entrance to somewhere. "Why is this visible? Anyone could be-"

The thing closed upon entering. "Oh, its a goddamn trap."

"You're right, Louds. It very much is a trap." Vince and Lana appeared.

"Lana! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Lincoln growled in anger. "Where is Linka?!"

Vince pulled the gun Linka had out. He aimed it to Lana's head. "She's a pawn of my agenda. A slave to my work." Lana tried to keep a straight face. "Linka is... Sitting this one out, permanently."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm just giving something back. Something long awaited for you." The gun set its sights on Lincoln. He fired. Lynn slapped the bullet away.

"Those powers, those abilities, you don't deserve them. Not with your history. No, none of you deserve them. More damage than good. Let's change that!" Vince took oit the power dampener, and charged at the Louds. Lincoln's anger was controlling him. "Yeah, let's!"

Lincoln struck first, letting one fly into his stomach.

"Lana, where are the others?" Lynn was met by Lana's fist. Luna caught the falling sports fan. "Lana! What-"

"He'll kill Lola and Lily unless I follow his orders..." Lana turned to the fight.

Lincoln was getting the upper hand, but still took punches from Vince. Lincoln kicked away at his feet, punching him down below. Vince was slammed on the wall. Lincoln took the dampener from him. "What's this toy do? No, nevermind. I don't care." He broke it in his fist.

Vince faced Lana, who then ran back deep into the passageway. "Girls, go!" Lynn and Luna ran after. Lincoln pulled out a survival knife. "Let's have a little fun..."

Lynn spotted something familiar up ahead. "Hey, what's that?" Luna sniffed.

"There's blood..." The two of them got closer. Lynn took a blow to her heart upon seeing Linka's corpse. "No, not her. NOT HER, TOO." Lynn went on her knees, holding the body. "Linka..." Luna turned back. "What are we going to tell him?"

"You're going on a wild goose chase." Vince spit blood on him. "Heh. You'll find the twins, and Lily. Sure, I'll tell you where they are. Keep going down, and-" The knife was buried into his chest.

"Tell them I sent you."

Lincoln let go, once confirming Vince was dead. He ran down the hall.

"I don't wanna be here when he finds her. Come on... We gotta find Lana." Lynn nodded, setting down the body, and raced with Luna further down.

Lana held Lola's hand. "They're here, sis. They're here to free you. Lola was gagged, and hung from her hands from a pole, the same one Lincoln was held captive in, when captured by Lori. Lola was shedding silent tears, and was shaking her head constantly. Lynn waa visible. Lola nudged at Lana. She looked behind. "Lynn! Free Lola!" Luna had let Lynn pass her, and was vomiting a few feet back.

Lynn freed the diva. "Oh my god, thank you." Lynn looked further. "Where's Lily?" Lola stopped her. "No, they did something. She's-"

"She's been exposed to Medi-Sin." Lisa appeared, pulling a chained, growling Lily, whose pupils have disappeared, with darkened skin around her eyes, veins visible, into the hall. "I amped her slightly, but the more exposed, the more worse." Lisa injected the substance into Lily's neck. "NO STOP!" It was too late. Lisa made her exit. "Have fun!"

Lily broke from her shackles, and turned into something of a little monster. Lily began to attack. "No, don't fight back! Defend but no offense!" Luna wrapped herself over Lily. "Baby sister, don't!" Lily slammed herself into the wall. "FUCK." Luna let go. Lily grabbed Lynn, and tried to strangle her with both her small hands. "Why's she str-" She began to cough. "Help!" Lana grabbed her leg, and pulled Lily away. The girl scratched at the floor. She gave Lana a wild kick. Everyone was done.

Lily made her getaway. "Lola! Stop her." Lola shook her head. "We can't stop that. We can't win." Lynn jumped to her feet. "Bullshit!" She ran after Lily, but was brought back by Lola. "No, stop! There's no-"

A blood curdling scream came from deep in the hall way. "Lincoln..." Lynn looked at Luna. "He found her..."

Lincoln held Linka's body. The other four joined up, and surounded him. Lynn was unable to watch Lincoln in his hard pain.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Lincoln.**

 **No, this is NOT the last time you've seen Lucy and Linka.**

 **"But, you killed them, Dpiddy!"**

 **That's true, but... If only you knew.**


	19. Retribution, Conclusion

Lincoln stopped digging. "Lincoln, of all places, this is the beautiful choice." He sighed at Luna's words. He tossed the shovel back on ground.

"I wish I knew where the rest of Lucy's remains are..." Luna lightly touched his shoulder. "What we have is enough. I'm sorry..."

To wear black for the funeral, was something not anyone could go through with. "So, who's breaking the news to Luan?" Lincoln answered. "I will." Lincoln set the box that contained Lucy's head down into the burial plot on the right. Luna and Lynn carefully set down Linka's body on the left one. "And the clones?"

"They'll be notified, as well."

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" Lincoln held the shovel close. Lynn spoke.

"She was fun to play with. She was more harmless than harmful. I loved her, and she, in a way, was a good niece. May god rest her pure soul." Lynn stopped.

"Thank you, Lynn."

Luna cleared her throat. "This is for both of them. They lost their lives, fighting for us, fighting with us. And for that, we will never forget. As long as we live. We won't let this go unavenged. They will be missed." Luna nodded at Lincoln.

"Lori?"

"Alright... I was placed with Linka as backup, but she wasn't actually stonehearted like you, Linc. So I made the plan to get her out of there, using you as a distraction. I'm glad she's been able to see something more happier from the world, and I know, she did not die while being already dead. I will miss her." Lincoln eyed the twins once Lori wrapped up.

"You two?"

They had nothing either. Lincoln began to bury the graves. "Wait, don't you have anything to say?" Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Linka called you a father, and you're telling us you're not gonna say anything?" He kept shovelling.

"That's right. I don't have to say anything."

Luna took the shovel away. "Why are you so heartless, Linc?!" Lynn and Lori looked at each other. "You can't lock up your demons. Whatever shit it is that you try so hard to bury underneath. I can't believe-"

Lincoln snapped.

"Why do you think I'm not feeling angry, or upset?! I am, Luna, I am. They crossed the line! They took away..." The time came for Lincoln to crack. He had begun to cry. "They took away my daughter! THEY MURDERED HER, LUNA. OF COURSE I'M ANGRY. I-" His voice lowered.

"I made the same mistake with Lily... How could I have known? Why didn't I say it once? Why didn't I tell her...?"

"Hey, dude. Don't go there." Luna handed back the shovel. "I'm sorry... I just assumed..." Luna sighed. Lincoln went back to shovelling. The crosses have already been placed.

He finished up, and dropped the shovel.

"Here lies Lucy Loud, and Linka Loud."

"Linka Loud? Aw..." Lori was silently weeping, but made an attempt to hide it.

"She was one of us, and she'll always be one of us."

"Its hopeless. We can't win against Lisa. I say we stop."

"He said we were going on a wild goose chase. We haven't found anything at all. But I won't give up. Lisa has to pay."

The others left the dark scenery. Lincoln stayed at the graves. _They're going to pay... They are going to pay._

The rain began to fall. And Lincoln's dripping tears were hidden within the falling droplets. Lynn stayed behind, making sure he was fine. Even she was in complete shock at what unfolded. At what had happened. _They're gone... They're gone forever..._

"Lincoln, we have to go..." She could not stand being there anymore. "Bro..." He waved his hand behind his back, non-verbally telling her to leave.

"Just... Let me say goodbye. To her. To them both." Lincoln placed his hand on the left grave. "I'll fix this. I'll fix this."

Lincoln dropped the others off, but was heading back to the fallen Agency. "I'll be back soon. I have to see something." Lynn felt something was off, but disregarded it.

On his mind, was the one thing he saw in the database. He found it in the second floor from above.

"You're my one chance to set things right... I hope you work." Lincoln turned on the U-shaped machine. He punched in some numbers on a keypad on the side of the huge machine. A blue circle began to glow brightly and grow in size. Lincoln then entered into the blue...

* * *

 **AN: This is short, and I know.**

 **Countdown to X; Zero. Prepare yourself.**

 **You might have been wondering, w** **hat is X? I can't answer that in full, but here's what I can say;**

 **Its the arc mainly about the thing Lincoln does, that Future Lynn warned current Lynn about. And its going to be a total game changer.**

 **Also, there'll be a change of antagonists in X. No Lisa, no Vince. But you might shit your pants, when they're all revealed. X will definitely blow your minds. It'll be longer, too.**

 **The reason why I posted chapters at random, with no pattern, is so no one would have been able to predict when X comes out. I said Retribution was coming on Friday. I clearly lied, just to toy with you. That means it could drop anytime, at any day. Maybe tomorrow, or two weeks from today. That's all I can share.**


	20. Timeline X, Chapter One

Lincoln opened his eyes. Five year old Linka Loud was sound asleep on his chest. He calmly lifted her while he slowly got up. The only light of his life he had left. A genuine sweetheart of a child, so innocent, so pure. His second Bun-Bun, whom he wouldn't trade for the world... And its madness that came with the package. He stroked the top of her hair ane kisses her forehead, letting her know and feel that he loved her all the same.

Clyde was brewing coffee in the kitchen. Lincoln grabbed a cup, upon entering. "Hey, buddy. Good sleep?" He brushed away at his face.

"Yeah. Prep up some warm milk. She might be up soon." Clyde poured him the fresh pot.

"Of course, man. Listen, we've been at this forever. All the Freights are dead. We should return to the grid." Lincoln gulped down the entire cup. "Its over, man. The end we both wanted, for so long."

"No, there's no going back, Clyde. Not from that. There's no forgiveness for my actions." He looked back to Linka. "Besides, they'll take her away from me. She's all I have left." He let out a sigh.

"Well, we can't live like this forever. She'll have to go to school. She'll have to be normal." Lincoln set the cup down. "She'll have to-"

"I know, man. I know. I screwed up her life, and she doesn't even know it... I can't ever be sorry enough. I fucking hate this."

A knock came at the door. "We expecting someone?" Clyde shook his head. Lincoln grabbed his piece, and held it down to his side. He approached the door. "Who's there?"

The voice of a young woman came from the other end. "Shit, Lincoln Loud? Is that really how you sound like?"

It was Lynn's. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Its me, Lynn. Your sister, remember?"

Lincoln turned back to Clyde. He mouthed, "Lynn's here?!" Lincoln turned unlocked and turned the doorknob. Lynn burst through before he opened it. She was in her jersey, and shorts, a too-familiar sight for Lincoln. Even Clyde recognized it.

"Lynn! Wha-How did-?" She let out her smile.

"Nice to see you again, Clyde. I take it Lincoln's gay."

Linka yawned, waking up. Lynn spotted the young white-haired girl sitting up. "Or... maybe I'm wrong. Who's this precious little angel?" Lynn sat next to Linka, who was wiping away at her eyes. "Aw, she's adorable." Lynn took one of Linka's arms and waved at Lincoln. "I'm so happy to be an auntie! So, who's the mother?" Lynn looked around. "Where is the mother?"

Lincoln shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here? And, more importantly, how did you find us?"

Linka retracted her hand from Lynn's grasp. "Daddy, who is this woman? She's scaring me..." Lincoln grabbed Linka and lifted her in his arms.

"This is your Aunt Lynn." Linka eyed the sports fan in an observing manner. "Auntie?" Lynn waved at her.

"Congratulations, bro. The others don't have kids of their own." Lynn crossed her arms.

"You gonna answer my question?" Lynn laughed.

"What, I show up and you want to jump straight into the point. Can't I adjust to all this?" Lincoln aimed the gun at her. "Woah, they said you're heartless. Would you really shoot me? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Yes."

Lynn looked into his eyes. He definitely wasn't lying. "Alright, I'll talk. But this concerns juat us two. Come outside." Lynn walked back to the door. Lincoln put down his daughter. "Clyde will heat you some milk, okay, Bun-Bun?" She nodded in silence.

Lincoln leaned by the doorway. "Talk."

"Right. So, I've been recruited in this secret agency, known as Elite X, and they are looking to place their own... superhuman team. I'm here to recruit you. They know that you are exceptional, you have just been putting that to all but the good uses."

"Okay, then why are you in it? You look normal to me." Lynn pointed to a Lamborghini in front of the apartment. "That yours?"

"Well, its Clyde's, but I don't see-" Lynn walked over to it and lifted the thing with her two hands. "-what's the... Oh." She set it down.

"Why's there no alarm? Wow, he's smart." Lincoln was getting interested.

"Keep talking."

Lynn kept on explaining.

"They need us, because the world's popping up with freaks, pouring out of Vial Corp facilities. Before all this, I've been helping soldiers in the Middle East. I fought ISIS, Taliban, whatever, you know?"

 _The Boeing CH-47 Chinook was flying overhead. "Package is en route, I say again, package is en route. ETA, 15 minutes." The chopper passed over the mountains. Everyone, minus Lynn, was sitting down, gripping on their SCARs. Lynn was eyeing Sgt. Ryan Snyder, who was from Royal Woods as well. Light brown hair, and green eyes, both of which attracted Lynn. They looked at each other. For the three months she was there, they had a subtle thing going on behind the scenes._

 _"Promise me you'll keep me safe, Loud." Lynn clenched her fist and tapped it to her chest. "With all my strength, Snyder."_

 _The pilot turned his head. "WE'RE LOCKED ON. BRACE FOR IMPACT." Ryan gave Lynn a worried look. Lynn rushed to the Chinook's side door, and kicked it off its hinges. "What is she doing?!" Lynn saw the rocket closing in. One chance, only. Lynn made a timed leap, as it was close enough to be caught. The rocket blew up after making contact into her._

 _Upon hitting the ground, she crawled to her feet, completely unharmed. The Chinook was saved. At least, she thought so. A second rocket struck the bird, sending everyone inside to Kingdom Come. "NOOOO! RYAN!"_

"I decided to resign. From that position at least. It felt like a curse. Being invincible, but only to watch everyone die before you? I couldn't do that anymore."

"Sorry to hear that. So, stopping what, like mutants or something? Like you?" Lynn nodded.

"That's exactly what it is. We've tried this... I mean, they've tried this with Black Ops boys, elites, and went as far as to do this with some bad guys. I guess everyone forgot about Suicide Squad. You just had to take us there on opening day."

"And what if I say no? I'm trying to lay low. I have a daughter to think about." Lynn scratched her head.

"We won't force you. But, there's things in it for you. They have clearance to wipe that slate of yours, and I tell you, its a pretty long list. I'd take it if I were you. At least help us out with the recruitment. Any favors done for the Elite X guarantees one less thing from the shit list. Join us completely, it all goes away. Be wary, the location of the HQ can't be disclosed to anyone in this team, besides me. My experience qualifies me as the good leader here."

"One less thing, that sounds good." Lynn placed her hands on his shoulders. "Not for you, but for her."

"I'll help recruit. Just the next one. But I'll need more time to consider such a thing." Lynn smiled.

"Thanks bro."

Lincoln took out his cellphone. He called Clyde. "Hey, I'm gonna be out for awhile. Yeah, I know how sad she gets when I leave for awhile. I know but... I'm just- Clyde, just distract her, I won't be long!" Lynn laughed as he hung up. "You two are like a couple." Lincoln put the phone away. "I hate leaving my daughter. Let's get going. So, where's your car?" Lynn looked confused.

"What car?" Two life-size streaks of white appeared before Lincoln.

"What is t-" He dropped down to his knees, vomiting on the grass that replaced the concrete sidewalk he was sure he was standing on. "What the hell-?" Lana and Lola stood in front of him. "Wow, wimp." Lana pointed down. "Cool barf, bro!"

Lynn helped him up. "I could have warned you that was coming."

"Where- What is this place?" The four stood just outside a huge white rectangular building. "Luna's here."

"Luna? Our Luna?" The twins rushed inside.

"The very same. Lisa Loud has been up to no good. We're here to stop here."

"Lisa?" _Good, just keep pretending like I know nothing. And there won't be anything to worry about. There won't be anyone to die this time._

"We're going to bring Luna into the team, and-" Lola appeared. "Guys, Luna's-" Lola grabbed Lynn, rather than continuing. Lincoln blinked as Lola ran back, and grabbed him. "Wait, no, stohhhhh-" Too late. Lincoln waa trying to balance himself out. Lynn was attacking a huge lizard-like being. The thing swung its tail, slamming her into the wall.

"What the-?" Lola and Lana ran around in, forming a speed trap around Luna. The thing placed its claws onto the speeding circle. Lola pulled out, attending to a huge three mark slash on her left arm. "Lola, are you hurt?!"

Lynn picked herself up, and slammed her shoulders into the fully transformed Luna. "Take this!" Lynn performed a high kick. "So, I guess you'll turn us down." Luna spoke, in her new voice. "I'd rather eat you all. Especially you, Lynn. You deserted me! You left me alone. Now you're going to die." Lincoln was firing at Luna. They dug into her. "Grrrr!" Lynn grabbed her tail and dragged her. "I love being strong." She slid Luna into her, and delivered the knockout blow. "Well, I guess this was a waste of time. Thanks for that, Linc."

"What are you going to do with her?" Lynn looked around

"We have our own special jail for such beings. She's going to be there. She qualifies as a threat. It has to be done. Twins, go." Luna, reverting back to her human form, was taken away. "So, will you be joining us?"

Lincoln noticed the multiple bodies around the floor. "No. I can't risk my life anymore. I'm sorry, but I won't. For Linka." Lynn punched his shoulder.

"You're so sweet, I'd fuck you if we weren't related. Wait, did you seriously name her Linka?"

The twins rushed back. "She's heavy."

"Alright, take Lincoln back. Oh, wait." Lynn handed him a black watch, mixed with red. "If you change your mind, call us. GPS installed." Lincoln placed it on.

"Noted. Thanks."

Lynn laughed. "Buckle up!"

Lincoln quickly tilted his head to the twins. "Buck- Wait no! I'm not re-!" Everything zoomed again, like the background was being ripped apart for another one. "-ady!" He stumbled on the stairs. "Oh, god. My stomach..."

He entered the apartment, feeling the nausea. "Linka, Clyde, I'm back." The apartment was silent. "Guys? Clyde?" Lincoln noticed a pair of feet in laid-down position. "Why are you sleeping Clyde? I thought I told you-" Lincoln found Clyde. But he wasn't sleeping. He was dead.

A bullet had entered in between his eyes, making a clear hole. "Linka! Linka, where are you?!" Lincoln did a frantic search everywhere. "No, no, no. Not again, not again."

He stopped. Wherever Linka was, she definitely wasn't here. He looked at the watch. "No... Not again. I can't get involved in this. Not yet..." He kicked the couch. "DAMN IT!"

There was no other choice, but to do what he had to; accept the offer, and find Linka.

* * *

 **AN: Timeline X has begun. Enjoy the six parter.**

 **LycanthropeSpirit, you can't win this. I'll crush you completely.**


	21. Timeline X, Chapter Two

"Lynn?" Lincoln activated the communication feature. "You there?"

" _Oh, don't tell me you changed your mind, already? Well, better late than never, right?"_

"I guess so." Lincoln switched off.

The likely kidnappers were Lisa and Vince. Only Lincoln knew where two of the Black Network bases were. There was no other likely suspect. Lola appeared. "I hate you, you know." She took his hand.

"Whatever." He told her. He held his breath in, and shut his eyes.

"Okay, Linc. We're here." He averted them. He found himself in a small room. Lynn, Luan and the twins were seated around. "Sit down, Linc."

 _Luan?! Why is she here?_

"Down to business. I'm the acting leader here, and I'll explain it again." Lynn set down a yellow fokder down, and opened it up. Various pictures of Lisa and Vince were spread around. "These two, they're doing something when not around Vial. There's not enough evidence to support anything, but there's speculation that this man is handling the sells of the illegal weapons Vial Corp has been covertly manufacturing. These rumors first began when a few ex-employees came to the public and tried to tell the world this was happening. They died in various accidents." She pulled pics of mangled, shredded and burnt corpses. "You can turn away, twins. Now, this can be simply be that its been true, and such. Its the type of thing conspiracy theorists eat up."

"We didn't look in that direction, until recent articles surfaced, about possible aliens appearing around the world. We pinpointed the sightings, which happened to be near Vial Corp facilities. Then, these two here-" She pointed at the twins. "They have been kidnapped and used as guinea pigs. So maybe, those former employees weren't so crazy after all."

Lynn pointed to a photograph of a similar facility they fought Luna in. "This is Lisa's main center facility. We take it, and we can possibly get some insight on everything she's doing. Its the five of us, working to dismantle whatever it is she's actually doing. "This is where we strike. The faster the better."

Lincoln had the complete advantage here. He was desperate to get his daughter back, and knowing enough about Lisa and her secret networks, played a huge odd in his favor. "We have not much time. If we move, it has to be now. Gear up."

Their vehicle was a V-22 Osprey this time. "Pilot's flying us over, and we parachute down there. Land vehicles are useless." Lincoln detached from his seatbelt. "You may be scared, but you have to jump. I'll jump last if I have to." Lincoln placed on his parachute. "Fifteen seconds!" The hatch opened up. "Feet ready!" Lincoln stood first in line. He turned back to the twins. "It'll be fine! Just follow me!"

In the darkness, Lincoln dove through the skies. The air was rushing into his air, so much that he might as well be drinking water in the freefall. Below him, was complete darkness, except for several lights arranged in a rectangular outline. Lynn's voice rang through his military grade watch.

 _"Pull chutes, pull chutes now! Aim for the middle of the lights!"_

Lincoln pulled his chute. His falling had slowled down, now floating down. He steered the chute. Up above, the twins were screaming.

Lincoln made it first, after awhile of floating around. Lana and Lola, who were both held by Luan, made it safely below. The comedienne was having a giggle fit. "Oh, hohoho, what fun!"

 _"Move back! Move back!"_

Luan pulled the twins back. Lynn did not pull her chute, as Lincoln realized. Lynn dove headfirst through the roof and inside the facility. "Oh, my-! That's... I can't think of a pun. Fuck it." Luan looked into the hole Lynn created. Lynn stood to her feet, holding her arms out. "I'll catch you, hurry up." Lola went first. "You little brat." Lynn set the diva down. "Suck my ass, Lynn."

Luan laughed. "Come on guys, let that go." Lana jumped after.

"Let what go? What happened?" Luan covered up her laughter.

"You don't wanna fucking know, hahaha." Luan jumped in.

Lynn was met with a cheek kiss. "My heroine!"

"You're getting annoying..." Luan pushed herself off. Lincoln made his own landing.

 _There's going to be nothing here. This is... pointless. Unless we can capture Lisa. I'll have to fake it completely about the other two secret bases._

"Twins, take out the hostiles under, they should be al-" The alarm was triggered. "They know were here!" Lincoln remembered where Luna and Luan said they found Lisa the first time. "Twins, Luan, go. Buy us time while we search. Lynn began her search, heading to the bottom level. "Linc, search this one."

 _Perfect..._

"What's going on? Who has breached?!" Lisa rose from her chair when Lincoln entered. "What... What do you want?" Lincoln grabbed Lisa by her labcoat, and began to slam her into the wall. "Where is she?" The side of her head was bleeding. "Who? Where is who?" He dropped her. Lisa's glasses flew from her face. She tried to reach for them, crawling. Lincoln stepped on her hand. Lisa let out a painful, but quiet cry of pain fly.

"Where's Linka?"

Lisa stopped moving. "I don't know who that is..." Lincoln crushed her glasses underneath his foot. "NO! I NEED THOSE!"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" He picked her by the stomped hand. "I- I don't have anyone- I didn't take anyone-" Lincoln grabbed her by her face.

"ENOUGH LIES, WOMAN." Lincoln was about to end her, when Lynn's hands pulled him back.

"What the fuck are you doing?! We have Lisa! We need her alive!" Lincoln let go of her.

"Wrong. You need her alive. Because you don't know shit. There's a facility hidden in Maine. Another in Forks, Washington. I just extracted the criticals from this..." He stepped on her foot. "This monster." Lynn pushed him away.

"That's enough violence, Linc. You need to walk it off."

Lisa was speechless, literally. Lincoln had found them, somehow, which eluded her logical reasoning. _This can't be... Vince!_

"You'll be arrested, and placed in a very special prison." Lynn handled her. "But, wow, Lincoln really is a scary person." Lisa was limping, so Lynn had to carry her.

The twins and Luan showed up in the blink of an eye. "We took them all down. But we had to stop Luan from killing them." Luan was completely bloody and giggling wildly. Lincoln pictured the five corpses Luan has claimed when he found her. This Luan was that mentally unhinged Luan, not cured.

"She's unstable, Lynn. Why did you bring her into this team?"

Lynn ignored him, not wanting to hear that argument again. "Luan, we don't need to stab everyone we fight!" Luan only laughed.

"She says she lost Lily one day, and she became... that. She may be dangerous, but she's with us. Otherwise, she'd be placed in some institution. Or worse. She's not sick, she's just been pushed over the edge..."

Lynn grabbed Luan. "Maggie? Are you in there?" Luan's laughter stopped. The smile flipped upside down.

"Who the hell is Maggie?" Lana turned Lincoln to her.

"Luan developed something called DID."

 _Dissociative identity disorder? Luan? How didn't I know about this the first time?_

"Maggie's the repeller inside Luan. Found out during evaluations about all this."

Luan went tranquil again. "She's this sick. I only wish..." Lincoln realized something. The first time, everything was wiped off. But all the technology was still here. That means-

"...that she was okay." Lincoln pinned Lisa to the wall.

"Lincoln!"

He pulled his gun on Lisa. "There's something here. Something we can use. Take me to it." Lisa laughed.

"You can't shoot me. You're still-" He pulled her left ear and fired, making a hole where the earlobe was.

"Damn it, Lincoln!"

He pointed it up Lisa's neck. "Next one's the kill shot. Even if you don't tell us a faster way to get to the Maine one, we'll find it. We actually don't need your help. So I can just kill you. But you can save yourself. What's it going to be?"

Lynn was unable to do anything. She had her hands out, signaling the twins to not make a move.

Finally, Lisa gave her answer. "There's a teleporting platform. And we can all-"

Lincoln then looked at the twins. Suddenly, he won the award for Idiot of the Year. "Oh, right. We can just..."

 **Later**

"This is it." Lincoln remembered Linka, the first one, taking him to the exit. He looked to where she was crying for Lori's life. Lincoln quickly turned away. "This is it. I... Can feel it." Lynn took charge. "We're not going loud yet." Luan snickered at the unintentional pun.

Lynn let out an annoyed sigh. "There you go again with that bullshit..."

 _I'll fucking rampage if Linka's not here or in the next one. Damn it, I hope you're okay, Linka..._

Lincoln remembered his way around by now. "I don't feel good about this." A couple of doors opened at the same time, feet away. Men in fully black clothing came out, aiming guns. Lisa howled with dark laughter. Lynn gave the order. "Twins, go!" Lincoln began to let the bullets fly. Lynn made an exit from the hallway. She threw Lisa in the room. Luan ran inside, being grazed by a bullet on her shoulder. "OW!" Lincoln's marksmanship earned him a few headshots.

Lynn pushed forward while he took cover behind her. The twins were knocking as many as they could. Lynn was ripping several of them apart. "I thought you said no killing!" She nodded.

"Those guards might've been just employees, too. These guys are dressed like terrorists, in a secret facility. Of couse I'm gonna kill them!" Lynn's punches were like taking 250-lb of mass to someone's body. Unless she held back, then it might've felt like less. Lynn was leaving a bloody mess that seemed to arouse, yet frighten Lincoln.

The shooting stopped. Luan peeked out sideways, top half of her head visible. "Did we win?"

Lynn looked at her iron fist. "I need to stop caging these."

Lincoln scoffed. "Yeah, you're a real devil."

"God, I kinda want you inside me..."

 _Deja Vu... This time its Lynn._

Luan was dragging Lisa by the back of her coat. "Come on, Jeffrey." Lisa struggled her feet. "You're ruining my pants. And who's Jeffrey?" Luan let out another giggle fit.

"Oh, right. We're not supposed to acknowledge moments from our neighbor cartoons. Heh..."

The twins rushed back. "We found something. There's this big, gold chamber, that reads 'Link-N'. But... Its been opened." Lisa began to laugh.

"Oh, you're all in trouble now..."

 _This isn't right. There should be four. Something isn't right here..._

Two pairs of running footsteps were quickly approaching the group. "What's this Link-N?" Lincoln held up his gun. "Not what. Who?" Vince appeared at the other end.

"Interesting. I thought we were a secret. Glad to know I didn't fuck up this time." Vince made way for the other person arriving.

A young blonde boy, in a white jumpsuit, made his debut. "Lincoln, meet Link-N. Your-" Lincoln let his rounds fly into the boy, instantly dropping the boy.

"That's a clone. Try harder next time." Lincoln set his sights on Vince. "Say goodbye, chin hair."

Link-N, still alive, tackled Lincoln. "Did I mention the healing factor he has? Kid, un-killable. He is a better you." Lynn pointed to Vince.

"Lana, get him!" Lynn pulled Link-N away. The boy came back with a kick to her face.

Vince was stopped by Lana, and taken down quickly. "Ugh, you can't win. Link-N is equal to Lynn's strength! We made our own god! WE MADE OUR OWN GOD!" Lana rendered him unconscious.

Lola spun around Link-N, levitating him into the air. She stopped and punched him. "Ow, he's like a rock!" Link-N returned the favor. Luan kept her eyes on Lisa while watching.

Lincoln and Lynn pulled the boy by his arms. Lynn performed a kick. Lincoln did the same. Lola and Lana both sped away, and returned for a duo punch. Lynn and Lincoln let go right beforehand. Link-N slid feet away.

"I think we got him." Luan walked over to the boy. "We did. I mean, you did." She turned her back to him. A fatal mistake. "Luan! Look out!"

"Don't worry, Lisa's still there, and-"

Link-N's hand burst through her chest. "Hnnnng..." Blood formed on her shirt. "Oh... ugh." Link-N removed his hand from her. "Luan!"

She dropped to her knees. "That... fucking... writer..." Luan tipped over, dead.

* * *

 **AN: Boom! Link-N is the brat from Cereal Offender! T** **HANK SAVINO FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS WORK SO PERFECTLY** **. Sure, it might feel like some form of reboot from previous arcs, but its not.**

 **Oh, and also, yes Luan can break the fourth wall. But she won't be the only one...**


	22. Timeline X, Chapter Three

Link-N retreated.

"We'll catch him!"

"No! Check on Luan! Now!" Lana turned Luan around. She grabbed her arms, and checked for a pulse. Lana shook her head.

Lincoln grabbed Vince, who was smiling so hard. "You lose." Lincoln slammed him on Lisa.

"Linc..." Lynn did not plan to intervene this time.

"I'm fragile! Be careful, Lincoln!" Lisa was pulled away from under Vince.

"I'll ask you, one last time. Where is Linka?" He checked his gun. Five bullets in the mag. "I don't know who that is, for the last time." Lincoln was seething with the desire to rage, to kill something. He aimed the gun. "Oh, not this again. If you were gonna fire, I'd already be-"

BANG. The top of her head spewed blood like a geyser. Her body fell on its side, creating a river of blood underneath her head. Vince was slightly disturbed. "I'll ask you. Linka Loud. Where is she?" He scanned his eyes from Lisa to Vince. "TELL ME NOW!"

"WE HAVEN'T TAKEN ANYONE BY THAT NAME. IT'S LIKE SHE TOLD YOU. I-"

BANG. Vince's left eye was replaced by an entry wound. The wall behind him splattered with his brain and blood. "Wrong answer..."

The others, minus Lynn, made an effort to turn away from the bloody scene. "Lincoln, you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. Come on, we have a clone to catch." Lincoln chased after Link-N. Lana and Lola seconded the motion. Lynn planted a kiss on Luan's forehead before taking off. "I love you..."

Link-N was halted by Lana's sweep kick. "We're not finished!" Lola was sneaking up beside him. He elbowed the diva, as Lana sped towards him. He managed to stop her, and threw her to the ground. "Keep distracting that son of a gun!" Lola nodded. She locked her hands over him. Lana performed a combo on flying fists. Link-N fidgeted. He headbutted Lola from behind, and heaved her over him, hitting Lana as well.

He finally talked. "I can do this all day." Lola's nose was broken, bleeding. Lana was being worn out. Lincoln finally caught up, kicking the boy down from behind. Lana clenched both fists together and swung from below, hitting Link-N from his lower jaw. He stumbled about, spitting.

"He's not giving up!"

"Because I don't, ever." Lincoln and the boy lunged at each other. Lincoln kneed him, tossing him on his back. Lincoln developed an idea. He fired the remaining shots into the boy's head. Link-N fell back. "Healing factor. Let's change that." Lincoln tossed a grenade to Lana. "Blow the head!"

Lana pulled the pin, jamming the grenade into the boy's mouth. Lana then took behind cover, dragging Lola with her. The grenade went off, as soon as Lynn arrived.

"Did we... Did we really win this time, Lincoln?" The body was not moving at all.

"All things considered, I'm disturbed this is just a kid. I know this isn't technically, but the appearance doesn't help." Lola was feeling queasy.

"I don't know. Regardless if he's dead or not, this definitely should have slowed him down, at least for awhile." Lynn approached the body. "We'll handle it from here. Thanks for all your information. Now we can take Lisa's secret empire. And this saves time and resources." Lynn held her hand out, and Lincoln shook. "Thank you for all your help. The idea was to capture Lisa alive, but I'll put in the reports that she killed herself. You'll have your clean slate soon. I suggest keeping the watch, if you ever need us."

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, thanks..." Lynn looked again at the body. "A moment of silence. For Luan." The four went flat for fourteen seconds.

"We'll call for funeral preparations. So, you need a ride back or something?"

Lincoln looked at Lynn, and smiled.

 **Later**

They returned to the Elite X headquarters. Link-N's headless body was placed in a cell beside Luna's, by Lynn. "Oh, god, that's disgusting. Bringing a dead kid's body only makes me want to kill you even more, Lynn!" Lana and Lola returned to their room. Lynn led Lincoln to hers. "Just like home." Lincoln looked around.

Lynn sat in her bed. "Do you ever think about it? About them?" Lincoln closed the door. "I don't ever do. I don't ever want to." Lynn understood his words. "I wish I was as strong as you. I mean, look at you. You're stonehearted. You're inhuman than the rest of us." Lynn looked down, voice lowering that to something from the sound of mice. "I wish I was like you."

"No, you don't want that on you, Lynn. Not the same darkness I have. You have no idea. Its horrible. Its there. Its the thing that pretends to be your reflection on any shiny surface. It leaves you dead, and you'll never feel alive or be alive after being exposed to such things. You don't ever want to let it fully in. I can see it in your eyes." He turned her head. "And they tell me you're not there. You still show fear, and worry. I don't see the same when I look in a mirror. Unlike you..."

He squeezed his fists. "I feel like I truly lost everything. Who I once was is dead. All that's on my mind is lifting my daughter high enough to never fall under my wings of darkness. I'm trying so hard, in the hell this is. Even with the clean slate, it'll always be here. The burden I have to always carry." Lynn rubbed his back.

"I... Linc, I never knew..." He turned to her, and she looked into his eyes, which were showing something else now. A glimpse of some hidden pain, locked away for eternity. Lynn leaned in, closing her eyes. She pecked his lips.

Lincoln stood frozen, and Lynn was desperate for some expression. "I'm sorry- I just-"

Lincoln placed his thumb on her chin, and pulled her face into his. The two were locked in a deep kiss. Lynn heaved Lincoln into her bed, laying above him. He placed his hands under her shirt. She stopped. "Lincoln, do you really want to do this?" He leaned up, kissing her neck. "I do now. I never really noticed how hot you are now. You're like Caity Lotz."

"I don't know who that is. But I can say the same. You're fucking desirable. Now I really want to fuck you..." He leaned in her ear.

"Then take my clothes off, why don't you?" Lynn grew red from his words.

She ripped herself from her clothes, revealing a black bra and blue panties underneath. She removed his shirt and pants. Lynn felt her away around his six-pack. "Oh, god. Abs." She kissed her way from his chest down to his hip. She removed his boxers. At last, all the clothes came off. She rolled him over, wrapping her arms on his back. "Show a lady a good time..."

Lincoln entered deep inside her. Lynn moaned in delight. "Is this your first time?" She shook her head. "Good. Also if you get pregnant-"

"I'm infertile. No children."

"Remind me later about that."

Lynn felt his hot breathe on her neck. "Oh, god..."

He began to give it to her, going faster with every second passing by. Lynn was enjoying it so much. Lincoln felt a wetness around his penis, making it easier to nail her. Lynn's boobs jiggled around. Lincoln began to toy around with them. Lynn bit her lip, still moaning about. She let her hair fly from its regular form, and ran her hands through his hair as she felt his mouth suck on her chest. "Linc..."

Lynn rolled them around again. She began to ride him. Lincoln was letting out his own moans. He rubbed his hands around her whole body. They continued to have sex for the next fifteen minutes. Lincoln and Lynn were now worn out, and laying down, under the sheets.

"Glad for thicker walls."

"Glad for _your_ thicker walls." Lynn laughed, blushing.

"Linka's mom not as good as me? So, who is her mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I do." Lincoln rose up to dress. Lynn leaned up.

"Hey, now. Stay a little longer. I love your company." She kissed his shoulder.

"You're not falling in love with me, are you?" She rested her head on him, turning red. "I can't answer that. But... I do love you, you know? Are we going for round two anytime soon?"

"Not sure. Anyways, I think I have to go now. Linka might be crying for me. Thanks for all your help." He kissed her again, making her go wild with a few giggles. "Hehe, you're welcome. So, who were you looking for? What did Ventura mean?"

"Just a close friend missing", he lied. "I don't know why I assumed they'd taken her."

 **Later**

Lincoln returned back to his apartment.

 _Maybe it wasn't them who took my Bun-Bun. But then, who? This wasn't a random taking. Only Linka was taken. And there's valuables that were untouched. No, there is something else going on here... Something I haven't accounted for._

Lincoln entered inside. The first order of business was to remove the body of his late best friend. "Damn... Forgive me, Clyde." Burying him was the humane thing to do. First him, now Luan.

 _This isn't any different from before... Why am I failing? What did I really do?_

Lincoln was alarmed by a clanging sound in the kitchen. He crouched down, silently approaching. He peeked by the corner, slowly looking over the source of the sound. "WHO'S -" He stopped just inches away from Linka, who was sitting in a chair, looking forward. "Linka! You're okay!" He pulled the young girl into a warm hug. "WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT..." He lowered his tone. "What happened?" Linka stretched out her fingers.

"The woman took me, daddy. For awhile..." Lincoln's mind pictured Lisa. There truly was no other person who could take Linka. He couldn't think of anyone else, besides the evil genuis.

"Was this woman wearing glasses, Linka?"

She shook her head. "No, she had white hair, like mines. And-" Linka lifted her head past him. "She's hiding, right behind you." Lincoln heard the running pair of footsteps. He turned too late, taking the butt of a shotgun to his face.

He came to, when a bucket of water unloaded its content into his face. "Wakey, wakey, there." An unfamiliar woman's voice was laughing about. "Why did you hurt daddy?" Linka's tiny hands found their way around him. "Oh, relax, girl. He'll be fine." Lincoln lifted his head. He, himself, was tied in chains, strapped to a chair. "Welcome back!" The white-haired woman before him looked like a mere college student. Her hair was long, and seemed like she woke up at 7 A.M. on a school day. Her clothes were of his own familiar look; the orange shirt and blue skirt.

"Who the hell are you?"

She laughed harder, stirring a hot cup of warm milk. "Here you are, Linka."

"Don't you touch her! Answer my question." Linka took the cup from both hands, and sipped from it, sitting on the table, away from them.

"I'm the better you. No, not like a clone. Its more complicated than that. My name is Liberty Loud. And you've freed me from my ghostly prison. And also, I'm here to kill you."

She then grabbed a kitchen knife, and shoved it into him, through the chains.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter is a ball dropper. Surprised to see Liberty in this arc? Same. We're not done with the shocks yet. Huehue. I love the story she has to tell.**

 **I did a Lynncoln moment because I wanted one. I can't debate if it was necessary for the story. Oh well.**


	23. Timeline X, Chapter Four

_The tall, silver being stood before Liberty. It raised a hand, and the entire scenery around her changed so quickly. At first, there was a black nothingness, and it went on for awhile. She was falling forever. Her screams were endless, as well. Then, she found herself right outside her house, while it was going up in flames. She cried out for her brothers. "Lynn! Loni!" The door opened, and out came... girl versions of her brothers. "What... What is this?!" Mostly everyone had come out, the way it happened on her earth. The genderbent Lars wasn't among them. She spotted Lincoln and Lynn begin to run down the street. "No! No!" She tried to grab him, but her hands went through him like a ghost. "What the-" She focused her attention back on the others. "No! Get them back! Get-" She realized that no one was actually able to hear her. She walked towards the fire, and stuck her hand through the flames. No pain, no burning. "Oh, my god." Leni was staring at the fire. "No, no, no. You can't-" Liberty yelled at genderbent Loki. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER BEHIND. COME BACK FOR HER! SAVE HER!" Liberty tried to slap Lori, but the hand slipped through Lori's face._

The knife bent out of shape. "Oh. I see you've taken that serum, too." She dropped the dented knife. "Damn it. Well, I guess you deserve an explanation. So you'll have it." She walked around the tied Lincoln.

"Okay, so, what you did now, the altering of the timeline, is exactly what I did."

Lincoln was lost. "What do you mean by that?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Its exactly what I mean. I changed it, because some of my brothers were dead. I'm a female version of you. Genderswapped. And all your sisters here are my brothers there. I've always been here, watching you. I know what you've suffered. Trying to save your family, but its useless. Bitch, you've gone soft, creating this fantasy, this... Let's call this... Timeline X. Its being called that, anyways. Hahaha."

She brushed his hair gently. "The brick scar is gone. I know what that means. I know what you changed." She rocked the chair.

Linka was sitting down opposite them, watching in silence. "I want some milk." Liberty stopped, and walked over to Linka.

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever you want."

She poured some milk into a cup, and placed it in the microwave. "It'll be done in a minute."

She turned back to him. "And don't worry about Clyde's body. Although Linka was awake to see me kill him. My mistake."

"I don't get it." Lincoln tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Why do you want to kill me? Assuming I believe your bullshit, you're only here if this timeline stays the same. Clearly, I don't want to undo this. Apart from one of my sisters dying, it won't make me want to revert this. So, tell me, why do I have to be taken out?"

Liberty pulled another chair, and placed herself across from him. "Because I failed when I did this. Death and tragic still lingered onto us, despite knowing everything that was going to happen. You might do the same, so, to ensure I won't be a ghost again, I have to kill you. It has to be one of us. I already served exactly ten years invisible. Its your time."

The microwave beeped out, letting Linka know the milk was done heating. She let out a happy "Yay" and went towards it.

"I had a clone back there." Liberty had her head turned towards Linka. "His name was Linus. And... Vivian fucking Ventura murdered him. I was so happy to see a younger Linus in my own Timeline X. I know you'd give up your life for her. You, we consider ourselves a living burden. And you want to... die. You'll never acknowledge it, you'll never accept it, but deep inside, you know you want to."

Lincoln was trying harder to break out.

"Don't. You can't get out of that."

"I won't stop trying."

Liberty's giggle was more sinister than that of Dana Hall's. She was clearly not well.

"I saw Linka die, and hell, I saw... Lana, I think was her name, delivering Lori that box. I can understand it. You broke. And you tried to fix it. No, you didn't prevent anything. You delayed the inevitable, is all you did."

Lincoln was still wondering how this otherworldler had arrived onto this earth. "How the fuck did you end up here? There's no denying the theory of the multiverse. Lisa would be ecstatic, if I didn't shoot her." Liberty tapped her chin.

"Ah, the Levi one. To answer your question, I was brought here, as punishment for the changing of the timeline. I set things back to normal, but I had to pay for it." She pointed upwards. "They put me here, for breaking the rules. The second you whipped this fantasy up, they set earth in their sights."

Lincoln began to laugh. "Okay, stop right there. Aliens? Aliens?! That's a pretty nice elaborate story."

"Alright then. It doesn't matter. You'll be dead, and your sisters will be punished, because it always has to be someone!" Liberty's scream startled the little angel.

"Oh... Um..." Liberty's tone lowered down. "I'm sorry..."

She turned to the window. "Thought I could save them all. But no, I've been stripped away from them. I can't ever go home. Before I kill you, I think you should know something. The fire wasn't an accident. I know what really happened that day. I found out who did it, and because everything happened here as I remember it, I have to assume its the same thing."

Lincoln stopped moving about. "That's nonsense! Who would do such a thing? I don't believe it..."

She sighed, putting her hand on the window. "It is true... And I still can't believe it. I really can't. Don't worry, I'll raise Linka like my own. I did this goose chase just to lead you to Lisa and Vince. So you can kill them this time. The final request approved by me. You're welcome."

That's all the motivation he needed. Lincoln managed to free himself, fully lunging at Liberty. She turned quickly at the sound of the falling chains. "NO!" Lincoln threw her out the window headfirst, shattering it completely. Liberty, covered in glass fragments, was cut in multiple places.

Lincoln jumped through the window. "Stay there, Linka."

The scared girl gave a nod.

Liberty made an attempt to crawl away, but was kicked down by him. "You dumb cunt, Linka's never had to see me do such a thing." He pulled her by her hair, and send her head to the ground. "You're right. It has to be one of us. But you were wrong. It won't be me." He dragged her into the sidewalk. "I'll show you mercy this one time, because you have gone through everything I have. Take it, and don't turn around. Keep walking." Lincoln let her hair go. "I don't plan on going back to the original. This version's more better."

Lincoln headed back to his apartment. Liberty was now on her feet, walking away slowly, with everything spinning out of place after the impact. "Time for the contingency..." She went over to a Dodge Challenger, entering it to find a detonator in the glove compartment. Without hesitation, she set it off.

"Don't touch the glass, Bun-Bun."

Linka looked to the bathroom. "What about the backpack?" She pointed to it

"Backpack? What backpack, Bun-Bun?" He approached the bathroom, seeing an open brown backpack, revealing its contents; a pack of explosives. He bolted, trying to get to Linka. Then, everything went horrible in seconds.

Liberty watched the apartment quickly explode. All the windows have shattered. The alarms of nearby cars were set off. Liberty made her way inside the car, smiling eerily.

Lincoln stumbled about, holding onto her. Despite being wrapped and protected in his arms, the girl took severe burn marks. Lincoln carried her out, while the girl's movements were beginning to decrease. And he found out why, after setting her down. A piece of wood was lodged behind her back, and it had burrowed deep enough to wound her heart. "No, no, no... Linka! Bun-Bun!"

The desperate father pulled out the lodged wood from her, but it was already too late. Her eyes stopped moving. He leaned his head close to her mouth, hoping to hear a faint breathing emitting. There was none. He shook the girl's corpse. "My- My sweet Bun-Bun! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

He cried into her shirt. "Please, please don't leave me! Not again! LINKA!"

She was gone. "Don't ever forget... Don't ever forget I love you..."

A car honk came from behind. Lincoln turned to see Liberty flipping him off, and then driving away.

By then, the chase had begun. Lincoln raced to Clyde's Lamborghini. He demanded blood, and was motivated to get it now. Inside, he was beating himself up, for showing mercy to this unknown enemy. Lincoln wasn't afraid to go over the speeding limit. A fast car for fast miles, right?

Liberty wasn't too far in front. She expected him to go after her, but not this soon. Through the New York streets, Liberty looked in the mirror, and stepped on the gas. Cars around honked, and people around began to turn their attention. The Lamborghini was faster, and Lincoln had no issue catching up. Liberty pulled into a parking garage, attempting to head on the top floor. Lincoln stopped right in front of the garage.

 _If she really is me, then she's going to try and..._

The Lamborghini still had several equipment and weaponry in the back. Lincoln turned off the car, racing up the stairs with a SMAW.

Liberty was already taking out a zipline, having already planned her escape. The Challenger was placed, scraped along the wall. Lincoln emerged stealthily. Whether or not she anticipated him comkng with the Lamborghini was unclear. It soon was, when Liberty quickly turned and let several rounds from a pistol fly. He ducked the shots.

"You're good! But I'm better!" She hooked the zipline, all set to go. Lincoln aimed at the car and fired off the rocket. Liberty quickly detached, and jumped to cover. The muscle car flew from the top floor, and into the ground below, making several spins, in a complete blazing wreckage.

Lincoln quickly sprinted to the downed Liberty.

"One chance, I gave it to you. And you fucked it." He pulled her into a chokehold. "I promise this will be quick." Liberty was gasping for air. "Any last words?" She tapped on his arm.

"Guhhh- Gun."

"What, a gun? What gun?"

He looked down at hers. "Enough insanity out of you."

Liberty pulled his arm down enough to complete her sentence.

"I gave her a gun. She's going to kill herself, if she hasn't already. Tick tock, tick tock..."

"What are you on about?"

Her demonic giggles returned again. "She's alive... She's alive and back in the house. You have to go, right now. Hurry..."

He kneed her. "Who are you talking about?! Linka's dead! You killed her! You-" He dropped her. Liberty was coughing heavily.

"I was hoping she made it... Now I'm mad! You did that... You forced my hand! But maybe-" He pulled her up to his face. "Maybe you can actually save Leni."

* * *

 **AN: LENI LOUD FINALLY RETURNS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.**

 **The plan was to always bring her back in this arc.**

 **As for Liberty, her whole story that she explains works so perfectly. The multiverse exists, and everything here will set off a chain reaction of "OH MY GOD" arcs.**

 **You've seen three villains so far. The final one will appear next chapter, and boy, may you ever be astonished to see him.**


	24. Timeline X, Chapter Five

_Liberty entered the house, and carefully went upstairs. The stairs' floorboards were somewhat unstable. Liberty slowly ascended up top, carrying a gun. She entered Leni and Lori's room. At first, it seemed like no one was in here. Liberty approached Lori's side of the bed, seeing Leni, who was looking so fragile, pale and withered, and grown out of her regular clothes, slowly turned to see her. "Who's there?" Her voice was weak and graspy. She looked at Liberty with amazement. "Wh-Who are you?" Liberty sat on Lori's side of the bed. "I know how broken you are. Here." She placed the gun on the bed. "There's a chance that Lincoln will come. He'll find you, and you can take the rest from there. There's only one bullet in there. Its either you... Or him." Liberty then walked out of the room, before stopping at the doorway. "I never told Loni I was sorry for this, but Leni, forgive us. Forgive the others..." She quietly exited the room._

"Your sister's alive. If I die, the deadman's trigger will activate, and the house goes down for good this time. Would you take that chance?" Liberty's lie was the only thing that might keep her alive at the very second.

Lincoln was already walking away, believing it. "This isn't over. I'll find you again... And I will find a way to beat you." Liberty waved her fingers at him.

"Looking forward to it!"

 _Damn it... She's so good... But not that good._

Lincoln paced downstairs, back into the Lamborghini. For a few seconds, he stood frozen, just sitting in place.

 _Leni, back home? All this time? No, its- It has to be a lie. No... Liberty-_

He turned the ignition, driving away.

 _Liberty wasn't bluffing, I was able to tell. Regardless, I have to find out._

Lincoln sped away.

 **Way Later**

He pulled up right to the desolate driveway of his familiar house from a lifetime ago. Everything went dark, after bursting through the door. Everything was worse than he hoped wouldn't be. The entire inside of the house seemed line it was exposed to a huge magnifying glass. Everything was scattered among the floors.

 _No, this was a waste of time. There's no one here... That fucking bitch played me..._

He headed out, but stopped when he heard a creaking noise upstairs. Lincoln ran upstairs, following the sound. "Leni?" He entered her old room, and found everything was mostly the same.

"Leni?" Lincoln saw nobody around. The closet door slowly opened, and Lincoln jumped to a zombified figure emerging. Leni's scrawny hand was gripping the gun, visibly shaking.

"Lehh..." He held his hand up. "Leni, put it down."

Her eyes were telling Lincoln that she had been crying for sometime. Her cheeks were still freshly moist. She was still wearing her same attire from a decade ago, but it had grown out of her. Leni kept holding the weapon towards him.

"Lincy... Is that really you?" She finally began to lower her arm. "She- She said you might come... I didn't believe it..."

Lincoln took the gun away. "Where have you been, Leni? Where have you been?" Lincoln embraced her in a hug of missed pain. But, to his surprise, Leni pushed him away.

"I've waited for you. I've waited for everyone... Lori said-" She wiped at her eyes. "Lori said to stay here. That she was coming back. The twins, they-"

"The twins are fine, Leni. Whatever you blame yourself for, nothing happened. You didn't-"

"I didn't fuck it up? I felt like I did. I felt like I did! Too stupid, is all they'll see me as. All these years here, isolated, thinking forever. Thinking why I deserved this. Why God didn't love me enough to- Then I realized. There is no God. There never was. What kind of divine power takes the parents from a big family? I would take Lori's yelling a million times over than being here alone..."

"Oh, Leni... I didn't know. I didn't know you were here."

 _Wait a second. The footage from the downed ship. Lupa! She paused for a second when she was talking about being inside here. She knew... She knew all along. That miserable-_

"Of course you didn't know! But I was always here, always! I've been..." Leni wept into her hands.

Lincoln was feeling it, too. Her suffering had established an atmosphere that was fully reeking of misery.

"I bet you thought I was dead, didn't you?"

He didn't answer, which was itself, the one that let her know.

"I'm not surprised. I want to be dead, Lincoln. You all forgot about me-"

"No, that's not true! We-" He stopped to think of something. It was that, basically. There was no trace of Leni Loud, alive and well. How could anyone have known she was there the whole time?

"You didn't, Linc. You didn't think I was alive. You forgot about me. You let me die..."

"No, we- The others, we're all around. And we can help you, Leni!" He forced a wide, fake smile. "Leni, we can fix this. We can fix you. I can save you. I'll save you-"

She shook her head rapidly. "Fix me? Do I look sick to you? Its too late. You all... You all abandoned me."

Lincoln pictured Lily in her place. It was almost the same situation, but the huge difference was, everyone knew Lily was under the care of Luan, and Leni went missing. It wasn't anyone's fault, for the answers were unknown. "Leni, I didn't know... I didn't know, and I'm so sorry."

Lincoln was distracted enough for Leni to bundle up some energy to grab the gun from his hands. "LENI!" She quickly aimed it to the temple of her forehead.

"LENI LOUD IS DEAD!" She shouted.

"Leni! Please don't hurt yourself." She stepped backwards. "Leni, no." Lincoln was trying to regain control of the situation. "Leni, we love you! You'll hurt the others. They'll be happy to know thay you're alive and well. Leni, please... Please forgive me."

Leni's hand was now shaking more clearly, but violently. "I can't go on like this... I can't."

Lincoln made a step forwards. "Leni, Leni- Please. Its going to be okay now. We can all be happy again."

Leni's finger was closer to squeezing. "Leni... Just remember that I love you."

Her eyes went wide. Lincoln felt he reached out to her. "Leni-"

She stopped her sobbing, and uttered a few soft words. "I love you all, and I forgive you..."

Leni pulled the trigger.

"LEN-"

The gun did its tragic job here. Leni died before she fell. Lincoln quickly picked her up into his arms. "No, not you too! You didn't-... Leni, sweet sister Leni..." He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm here... I'm here, Leni. Like I should've been long ago. I'm so sorry I failed you..."

He closed her eyes for her and cradled the body. "I'll-" He realized what had to be done. "I will fix this. I will make it right."

Outside, Lynn and the twins stood waiting. "I thought it was a lie..." Lynn muttered.

Lana and Lola were sniffing loudly.

 _Lynn subtly planted a bug on the back of Lincoln's shirt. She sensed something was wrong, and soon enough, she'd have answers, and fast._

 _"Lana will take you back. Buckle up for another ride." Lincoln leaned on the doorway. "_ _Ugh, I need a cigarette."_

 _"A ciga- When do you smoke?"_

 _"Since my first kill..."_

Lynn herself was trying out from Marlboro cigarettes.

 _"I gave her a gun. She's going to kill herself, if she hasn't already." Lynn was dumbfounded. This woman seemed to know where Leni was. She placed both hands on her headset, ready to take them off. She wasn't eager to hear anything else after this. Surprisingly, she was still all ears even after hearing Lincoln grieving the dead Linka. Lynn knew as much as he did, up to this point._

 _Leni was apparently back home, and Lynn decided to act quickly, trying to get to her. Somehow, she believed Lincoln was going to capture this Liberty person alive. But that wasn't the case._

 _Here she was, running into the front yard._

 _BANG. She removed her headset, and stopped her sprinting. The twins turned back in her direction. The look in Lynn's eyes told them they all failed. Lynn looked onto the old house._

Lincoln walked out of the house, carrying Leni's dead body.

"We bury her here. Behind the house." Lynn wasn't in a position to deny such a request.

"Yeah, I'll allow it."

Lana was already digging, with a blurry vision.

"They're blaming themselves. They ran from her that day." Lola was head down, under a tree. "I don't know the full story, but if she was here all this time-" Lynn didn't need to continue finishing the thought. "Did we fail her, Lincoln?"

He answered, without making eye contact. "No, Leni was gone years ago. She died long ago, and we're only finding out now. This is our punishment for not taking care of each other. We should have all stayed together, regardless of fear." Lynn held his hand.

"You and I both left, Lincoln. I'm here because I wanted to make it right. And you're here, too. You still believe we can be one, don't you? A family?" He broke away from her hand.

"We lost Luan, I lost Linka... And now Leni. She was the purest of us. She had a heart of gold. She didn't earn that misery, she didn't deserve all that pain. She didn't ask to suffer. So, why did she-?" Lynn pulled him into a deep hug.

"Lincoln, I know. I know... Don't think..."

Lana and Lola placed Leni down inside.

"How many more are going to keep dying?" Lynn held the twins together after Lola's question.

"No one is going to. We all have to stick together now."

Lincoln began to refill the grave. "Words can't explain our feelings, our true thoughts, and our pain. We'll leave her here, and hope green grows over it, from her pure blood that is still pouring out. Leni was a cinnamon roll, and she won't be forgotten. I'm going to place Linka next to her, when I steal the body."

"Actually, Linc, that's not necessary. We have the body. And we'll bury her here, as well as Luan. They're family, and they've earned their resting place here. I'm sorry about Linka. We will find Liberty, and you have my permission to avenge Linka."

"We're going to get her... And I'm going to kill her. For my daughter."

Liberty's advantage was gone now, and nothing was in Lincoln's way anymore. It was time to end this.

* * *

Liberty returned to the rendezvous point; the huge yellow apartment complex she had memories of, in her own world. She entered with the spare key given to her by the resident.

"Hey, I'm back."

From the bedroom, a man's voice answered. "What took you so long, Liberty?"

"Sorry, slight complications. That girl of his took it instead. As much as I wish to kill Lincoln, I'd never touch that delicate flower, despite her being of his blood."

"Didn't you place the bomb and set it off?"

Liberty hit the table, seething with anger. "He was supposed to die from shielding her! Then I would have won! Gotten back the closest version of Linus... My son..."

The man, wearing a black tank top, revealing a muscular body, emerged from the room. "I've seen too much twisted shit, and somehow, I still don't believe what you've told me. So, ready to hit the Elite Xs?"

Liberty calmed herself, and laughed. "Ready when you are, Santiago."

* * *

 **AN: What happened to Leni? Everything. Of all the Louds, Leni has suffered more than enough. If I had to say, she and Lily have, equally. Also, Lori and Leni's bed is a big queen one, not two smaller ones, to clear it up. The same one Leni was crafting, from "Driving Miss Hazy".**

 **Funny, I didn't think the Santiagos would actually leave RW. For a kid show, this comes as a shock. Say goodbye to your precious Ronniecoln.**

 **Goddamnit Savino. GODDAMNIT SAVINO.**

 **Now, prepare for the final chapter.**


	25. Timeline X, The Final Chapter

**Vince Mira Ventura**

 **DOB: 7-3-2001**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Current Occupation: Illegal Weapons Dealer**

 **Previous Occupation: Guitarist**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Cause of Death: Gunshot Wound to the Cranium**

 **Notes: Ventura has disappeared off grid after losing his family in a bombing at San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge back in early 2021. He has been assumed dead until sources have confirmed that he has been at Vial Corp, under the wing of Lisa Loud, the super intellectual founder of the company. It is believed that-**

Lincoln stopped reading. He took his eyes from the computer.

 _I remember that. The fucker wanted revenge for his entire family. I get it now..._

He rose up from the chair. "Alright, Lynn, I think I'm done."

Despite there being so much more on the page, this was all he needed to know. It didn't have to come to this. Everything was pointless. Death was still lurking from the shadows that surrounded Lincoln. The darkness was never going to end.

"So, any ideas on where we can find her?"

Lincoln wasn't able to form and share an answer for Lynn. "I don't know, she can be anywhere, at anyplace."

Since there was no facial recognition attached to Liberty Loud, everything led to dead ends.

"But she has to show up. And she will. Liberty's number one objective is to kill ne, so maybe-"

A rumbling was felt in the room. Lynn stood on her feet. "What was that?!" Lincoln looked to the cameras. "An explosion!" Halfway through looking at the cams, he spotted Liberty, holding a shotgun, heading to the cell blocks.

"She's here!" Lincoln made his way towards the cells as Lynn was alerting the twins.

Liberty found Luna and Link-N, already regenerated, in their cells. "Why, hello there!" Liberty had emptied her shells into two guards on duty. She moved quickly to release the two, setting down the gun.

Luna's instincts urged her to attack this mysterious woman, who very much resembled Lincoln. She gripped her claws on her stomach. "Who are you? Why did you free-?" Link-N pulled her away.

"She's no menace to us. Surely, there is something you need from us. Clearly, you didn't come for an autograph." Luna sniffed the air.

"Who's hiding behind the corner?"

Liberty grabbed her shotgun and called out to Bobby. "Come on out, Santiago."

The ripped Mexican, carrying a minigun, made his full appearance.

"Bobby? Bobby Santiago?" Luna hadn't seen him in years. _Wow, he changed as well... Who didn't change?_

"What is it your proposing? What do you want from me?" Luna was straight to the point.

"We all want the same thing. The Louds have to suffer. Well, Santiago here, he wants revenge on the Elite Xs."

Bobby continued for her. "They put me here, after an attempt on a past president's life. My mother, deported. I couldn't raise my sister by myself, so, she had to go live in Mexico. That's how I became who I am now; just-"

"He's a goddamn terrorist and mercenary, and was on the Elite's sights. The Louds are his enemies now. We all have a grudge against them, so I suggest we get started in their demises."

"Hold on a second, dude. Why are you dressed like Lincoln, when he was young?"

"Its a long story. So to speak. Santiago, you know what to do."

He nodded, as Liberty led Luna and Link-N back into the hallway...

...As Lincoln, Lynn and the twins were already there. Lana raced past them, stripping Liberty from her gun. "That's not fair." Lola quickly joined her twin. "FIRE NOW!" The minigun went off. Liberty dropped to the floor as the bullets sprayed through the cell room's walls. Lynn shielded Lincoln behind her. Luna followed Liberty's lead. Link-N was riddled with bullets.

After the firing stopped, Liberty turned her head back. The twins have fallen. Lana was bleeding out, while Lola, already dead, was pulled into Lana's dying arms. Her eyes were closing slowly. "Lola..."

Link-N was in the process of healing. Luna quickly scrambled to her feet, running towards Lynn. "Lincoln, get the clone. Hurry, kill him! Shoot his-" Lincoln stepped aside as Luna threw Lynn to the floor. "First one's the freebie, but I'm taking you down!" Lynn grabbed one of Luna's legs and lifted it, sending her backwards. She stepped over the ex-rocker. "Luna, stop this! I'm your sister!" Lynn was pulled to the ground, then shoved into the wall.

"You were, once!" Luna rammed into the wall, taking Lynn through it.

Lincoln grabbed Liberty by the neck. "HOW MANY MORE SISTERS WILL YOU TAKE FROM ME? WASN'T LINKA ENOUGH?!"

Link-N was on his knees, popping away the bullets embedded inside. Lincoln threw Liberty down, and made a grab for the shotgun near the now dead Lana. For a moment, he saw Linka, and Lily in the twins' places. And there, he knew in his mind, that once more, Lincoln had failed.

He picked up the shotgun.

Lynn waa thrown back into the hall. "HIS HEAD. SHOOT HIS FUCKING HEAD." Luna pounced on her, completely having the upper hand. "LUNA, DON'T YOU MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Luna snickered.

"You can't."

Lynn shoved her away, and grabbed her in a chokehold. "Luna, please don't-" Luna bit Lynn's hand.

Lincoln aimed the shotgun at the back of Link-N's head.

"He's just a little boy, and you don't kill children."

"Untrue, you killed _my_ little girl!"

Lynn snapped Luna's neck, as the shotgun blast echoed through the hall.

Lynn held the body from falling, but attempted to shake it. "Luna? Luna!" Lynn began to go hysterical. "LUNA, NO. I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Lynn knew what she had done, but couldn't accept it "LUNA, PLEASE WAKE UP. DON'T BE DEAD. WE'LL-"

Bobby surprised Lincoln with a fist. "What the fuck-"

Liberty looked at the dead clone. "Fuck me, how anticlimactic."

Lynn grew silent now, falling to the floor, gripping Luna's body like her life depended on it.

Bobby overpowered Lincoln, using the empty minigun to smash him around. Liberty blocked Bobby's path. "That's my kill, damn it!' Bobby set down the huge gun. "That's it. We won here."

Bobby handed her a revolver tucked away in the back of his shirt. She placed one bullet in the chamber.

"Special weaponry was designed by Vial Corp. They made special guns and bullets to stop powered people like Lynn, who were, say, bad guys. They're branded Phenomenons by everyone. Of course, testing was done in secrecy. So..." She walked over to Lynn. "Regardless of whether your a mutant or mutated Phenomenon, this should have the same effect on any. Lynn is one, Luna was one. The original Linka, Lori, the three clones, and even Lily, are all Phenomenons. Even you, Lincoln."

She faced back to him. "You're a Phenomenon."

Liberty then looked down at Lynn, and fired at her head. "You truly have lost here..." Lynn died instantly, while her killer placed another bullet inside.

"Why...?" Lincoln asked.

"Why what?

"Why kill them? I thought you only needed me. You said you wanted me dead..." Lincoln looked at the dead sisters.

"They died for you. Not with you, not alongside you. For you. They got in the way. So it had to be done. I'm sorry this timeline was not what you wanted."

"I remember it, what I changed. But I can still remember the main timeline."

"That's because you need to pass the moment, the day, in which you went back to change it. After that, you'll fully be in sync to the new timeline. But you'll forget you did so, and nothing can stop you from doing it again. Another reason you have to die."

 _Lincoln was dressed causally. He had just entered the building where he was going to bomb, in an attempt to end Lori and their friends; the very same one that was set to backfire and send him in a coma. He went on to place a second bomb in the exit where Lori was going to escape to. As soon as he heard the first go off, he'd set off the second one, before alerting his younger self and Clyde to cover, assuring that nothing happens to him. That Lincoln and the current one then became one and the same, forming into the new timeline's Lincoln Loud; the three years were accounted for, but Linka came out of the blue. Apparently, his first sexual experience has left his partner with his child, and more changes happened thereafter. Something he could not explain..._

He reminisced a beautiful moment with Linka, while feeling the end of the gun on his forehead. "It doesn't fit, doesn't it? How Linka came to be? I guess its some sort of time explosion. I would've asked Levi, but he's dead. In this case, Lisa. But, you killed her. Haha."

 _"Daddy, push me higher!" Linka was happy about, as Lincoln pushed her on the swings. He didn't want her to go too high. "Weeeeee!" Nothing else mattered, apart from the happiness of the little girl before him. This was perfect. This was what he always imagined would be. He hoped it would be a child with Ronnie Anne, but this was good enough. The madness went quiet, and he had only a deadline to spend with Linka until his sisters returned from the past. A happy five years raising here, but three of thise years were peaceful._

 _He carried her on his shoulders. She wrapped herself around his head. "Where are we going now, daddy? Are we going home?"_

 _Lincoln could not define where home was. He didn't feel like he had one, ever since the fire._

 _"We're going back." Linka yawned._

 _"I'm sleepy." He moved Linka into his arms, manually carrying her._

 _"You can sleep now, if you want." The girl yawned again, and closed her eyes._

 _"I love you, dad."_

 _"I love you too... My little Bun-Bun."_

Gone here, in this new hell, as well. Nothing was right.

"You'll be reunited with Linka soon. Just close your eyes."

 _Linka had just fallen off her bed. "Owwwwieee! Boo-boo!" Lincoln examined the wound. "Don't worry, I'll get a band-aid." She sat on his bed, staring at the wound. Lincoln returned shortly, and patched it up. Linka twitched and let out an 'eek!' of pain. "Are you okay now?" Linka nodded. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Lincoln smiled._

 _"That's good, Bun-Bun. That's good."_

Lincoln's eyelids met each other. All hope was lost, like it did, a decade ago. His fate was accepted.

 _"Daddy, I don't like it here." Lincoln looked around the apartment. As big as it was for the three, it was also lonely. "I know, Bun-Bun, I know. One day, we're going to leave this place, and find a better house to live in. And you'll make friends there, so you won't feel this anymore. I promise."_

 _He held his pinky out, and Linka closed the deal. She smiled happily._

"I lied about the bomb in the old house, by the way."

Lincoln moved out of the gun's sight, before Liberty fired. He bit into her hand as deep as he was able to. "AAAAGH!"

Lincoln pushed her into Bobby. "NO! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Lincoln pulled out a concealed knife from his back. Liberty got out of the way as he charged at her.

"HHHHCCKK" Bobby took the edge into his throat. Lincoln moved it about, watching the blood escape. "NO!" Lincoln kicked Liberty as she tried to push him away. "I CAN'T GO BACK! I WON'T!"

Lincoln had one final card to play; the technology that made all this possible. Liberty was no longer his concern.

Lana was still moving about. Lincoln rushed to her. "Can you run? I need you to take me to Lisa's main Vial Corp facility. I can save all of us..." She squinted her eyes.

"I only-" She coughed loudly. "-Have enough for one last ride..." She slowly stood up. "C-can you save us?" He nodded.

"Lincoln! LINCOLN LOUD!" Liberty was aiming the shotgun at them. "You both die, right here!" Lana grabbed Lincoln, and sped off, as Liberty fired away.

"NOOOOOO!" Her voice trailed off, replaced by a long whoosh of air. Lincoln stumbled back, taking critical damage. Lana's arm had been blown off clean, and fell dead. Lincoln did not want to turn to see what was left of Lana. He carried on, heading back down to the time machine.

Activating it, he set the date, already knowing where he was planning to go.

Lincoln was going to sacrifice the missing three years again, but if it meant undoing this monstrosity of a timeline, then it was a small price to pay. This also meant undoing little Linka's existence. If she was destined to die, then having her exist was not necessary. Lincoln entered, with tears in his eyes.

 _Goodbye, Linka..._

Everything went white.

 **May 16th, 2026- A day before Lucy and Linka's deaths**

Lincoln found himself back in his apartment. Everyone was here, safe and sound, celebrating Lisa's downfall. "Here's to peace!" Lynn yelled. Lincoln got up from the sofa, and wrapped Linka in a deep hug. "What is this all about?" He held onto her, beginning to cry again. "Oh, hey, what's- Why are you crying?" Everyone surrounded the teary young man. "Lincoln, is something the matter?"

He sniffed loudly. "Linka, my sweet Linka. My Bun-Bun."

She placed her hands around him. "Bun-Bun? Dad, why are you acting strange?"

"I love you." Linka was fully caught off-guard stunned at his words. She let out a wide smile, and leaked a happy tear.

"Do you really mean that?"

His head shook wildly.

Lynn heard a screeching behind her. Lincoln remembered how it went the first time. He immediately flew into action, bursting through the door, and shooting at the black Sedan in view. It sped away as fast as it could.

 _Change starts now..._ He thought.

* * *

 **AN: And, we are back to the main timeline! Of course, a few new mysteries have been unveiled. So, let's recap what Timeline X has revealed:**

 **Luan's disorder.**

 **The invisible existence of Liberty Loud.**

 **The whereabouts of Leni, discovered by Lincoln. You may or may not see a Lincoln enraged at Lupa down the line.**

 **Where Bobby has been, at least, something of an idea. Still on the fritz whether he'll reappear or not. I do have an idea on when he can pop up again. You've seen the harm that he can do, so...**

 **And the biggest reveal: Liberty tells Lincoln the fire was not an accident. Goddamnit, I can't believe how good this is coming along.**

 **Since chapter four, Lynn was the only one warned of something coming. No longer is this the case, for Lincoln has been let on the same warning.**

 **Now, the next arc will be the conclusion to the Lisa/Vince saga. Followed by the...**


	26. Future Untold, Part One

**May 16th, 2026**

 _"I remember it, what I changed. But I can still remember the main timeline."_

 _"That's because you need to pass the moment, the day, in which you went back to change it. After that, you'll fully be in sync to the new timeline. But you'll forget you did so..."_

 _The darkness in Liberty's eyes told Lincoln she was telling the truth._

"What was all that about?! You're going to bring in the fuzz!" Lincoln dropped the gun.

"No, there was someone there, Luna. He stopped, and looked at me...:" Lincoln stood watching the street outside. "Lincoln, how did you know?"

 _Then, by her description of that logic, I don't have long until I forget everything from that new timeline, now undone. If that's the case, then I can maybe change things, like saving Linka and Lucy. Doing that should replace my memories of them being killed. Yes, that's what will happen. I have to do this..._

"I didn't." He stepped back inside. Lynn was still looking for some kind of answer.

"Lincoln, I didn't shout, or-"

"I was just alert. That's all. I had a great teacher..." Lori smirked at him.

Luan was holding onto Linka.

"You two okay?" Luan remained quiet, giving him a scared look.

"Daddy-" Luan kept Linka from leaving her.

"Lincoln... You're a really scary guy for a brother."

"Hey, if anything, he just saved you!" Lynn stood by his side. "Maybe Lincoln's tactics have no kid gloves, but he knows best. I'd put my life on him."

"Hmmm. This is the same Lincoln who considered Linka a threat at first. If that weren't enough, he tried to-" Luna placed her hand on Luan's shoulder, and shook her head.

"Maybe we've been too soft.. " Luna circled her fingers around.

Lincoln sighed. "No, you guys, you're right. I shoot first, and ask questions later. That's how I've worked for years. Killing Lisa was the key to saving all of us. You knew what needed to happen. Not capture, kill."

"Lincoln, we didn't need to go there. We're all better than this." Luna and Luan stood together. Lola placed herself beside Luan, while Lana moved to Lincoln's other side. "She's been placed under a prison under the Agency! Why are we worried? We haven't really been beaten before."

Linka, who would have agreed with Luna and Luan, broke free from the old comedienne's grip and wrapped herself around Lincoln's waist.

Lincoln was flabbergasted, seeing the young girl clone having chosen the darker path. "Linka..."

"I... I don't want to die... I don't want to feel like you do."

Lynn looked away, momentarily.

 _She has his memories, meaning she knows his pain, the darkness of it. Maybe Linka is-_

"Little dude... You didn't want Lincoln to hurt the other clones. What changed?"

Linka's face hid within Lincoln's suit.

"Is this what you want for her? To become you?!" Lori and Lucy, on the sidelines, were neutral, watching closely.

"No. I don't want that life for her..."

Luna moved closer to him. "We're not monsters, Lincoln. We have to be better. We can stop whatever is going on now, capture this other person."

He scoffed. "Fine. Capture it is."

Lynn punched his shoulder, fully hating the answer.

Luna and Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"If that fails, then we go my way. You're right. Maybe you've become soft."

Luna softly growled, turning the smile upside down.

"Hey, calm. You won, Luna." Luan tapped on her back.

"Why doesn't it feel so?"

"We need to move, now." Lincoln moved the couch and punched through the floor, taking out a dusty duffel bag from the broken floorboards. "MREs, forty thousand, and some essentials here."

Lincoln pulled a small black book from inside, and flipped it to the third page. "Lola, come here." The angel looking diva walked over to him.

"What do you need?"

He showed her the page. "Can you find this address?" The girl memorized the location.

"New Jersey, huh? Give me a few-" She disppeared, creating a cool breeze in between the others.

"New house, Lincoln?'

Lynn took the duffel bag after Lincoln placed the book back.

"We're compromised here. I have two left, apart from this one."

Lori crossed her arms. "Damn it, twerp."

Lola appeared, out of breath. "Somebody water me." Lana tossed a Kirkland brand water bottle at her. Lola chugged down the refreshment. "Oh, yeah! Anyways, found it. Its a nice house, I might add."

"Alright. Take Linka, Lucy and Luan there. Right now."

The sound of police sirens rang out.

"Why, what are you planning?" Lola took Luan first.

"You'll see soon enough."

Linka looked up to her original. "I don't want you to leave."

"Its okay, I'll be right behind you." He held out his pinkie. Linka took her time to latch her own with his. She hugged him

. "Take Bun-Bun with you." The rabbit was laying on the floor, fallen from the couch when Lincoln moved it.

Lucy disappeared, once Lola returned.

Lana placed the rabbit in her hands.

"Close your eyes, and hold your breath, Linka."

Lola lifted the girl into her shoulders. "Ready up, you!"

"Be careful!"

"I will, dad."

"I mean you, Lola."

The speedster gave him the finger. "Go fuck yourself, I have this."

"Anatomically impossible. Go on, and stay there. Take this, too."

Lynn raised the duffel bag which Lincoln referred to.

"Got it. Have more water ready." Lola left again.

"So, Lincoln, why them? What are you doing?"

"Lucy, you've been around with Lisa on your own free will, as you say?"

The goth nodded. "I can tell you the locations of two of three Black Network facilities I know about. But, clearly you've already captured the one in Maine. The other one is near Forks, Washington.

"Where exactly in Forks?"

 **Four Speed Trips Later**

"Quench yourself." Lana sipped from another water bottle. Lincoln turned on the comms link on his watch. "Lucy, how much more?"

 _"It'll be like maybe fifty feet left, from the town limit. There's a dark, blocked off tunnel. But don't be fooled, its just the front for any hobo or stragglers. If anyone were to come close enough-"_

"I really don't care. Thanks, Lucy."

He switched off.

"Fetch, girl!"

Lana zoomed away, in search of the tunnel.

The other four followed behind. "Okay, Luan and Linka were acceptable to leave behind, but why Lucy? She's shown us what she can do." Lincoln was in front, so Luna wasn't able to see anything from him.

 _"So, Lucy... What can you do? What powers or abilities did Lisa give you?"_

 _Lincoln touched the burnt scars on her face. "Actually, I have nothing. I'm not like you guys."_

 _"No injection? Everyone here's been exposed to something from Lisa."_

 _Lucy shook her head. "But I do have these." Lucy drew out two katanas concealed from behind her. "Before Lisa, I learned things."_

 _Lynn poked the edges. "These are real, holy shit." Lucy began to peform a short act in wielding them. She even did a butterfly jump, a move not easy to do. Lincoln himself had yet to master that._

 _"Lucy Loud, the slicer dicer? This is unexpected. Who trained you?"_

"She's more vulnerable, that's why I didn't involve her. We're all more stronger than Lucy."

"You're saying Lana is also superior to Lucy?"

Lincoln stopped.

 _Lana's arm was shot off. The stump oozed out blood. The bullet riddled speedster finally succumbed to her wounds, and fell down dead. Lana has had enough. Lincoln kept going forward._

He knew she and Lola weren't.

"There. You just gave us the answer. I'm aware that we need her, but her being here is dangerous."

Lincoln snapped. "I FUCKING KNOW THAT. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. LUNA, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Lincoln, are you- uh, feeling alright?" Lynn noticed the change more clearly.

Lori was now sensing something. "Its funny, this mood swing you seemed to have. You hugged Linka, like something bad had happened to her. Like you woke from some horrible nightmare. Its... Strange."

"Yeah, that was odd. I mean, it touched my heartstrings, but it felt like there was more to it."

Lana finally returned. "I found it." Lincoln held onto her. "Take me only! Go, go!"

The alarmed Luna leaped at Lincoln. "YOU SAID-"

The world shifted yet again before Lincoln. Everything was too fast for him to get a good, steady visual of this. "Ugh, oh fuck..." He went dizzy, trying to return to earth again.

"We're here." Lana entered the tunnel.

"Give me a minute." A terrible headache overwhelmed him.

"You okay, Linc?" He looked up, still reeling.

"Nothing to worry about. Don't bring the others. Not yet."

Lincoln regained control. "Lana, strip away the weapons of anyone you see. I'll be behind you!" Lana made a salite gesture. The white blur went out of view inside. Lincoln ran inside.

 _Yes, I can save Lily. I have to be the one..._ He thought.

Gunfire rang from deep the facility. Lincoln slowled his running. Lana raced back, sliding military grade firepower in the form of SCARs to him. "Line them up!" He picked up two in dual wield, and kept going further.

Two goons came into view, trying to get up. Lincoln fired upon them. Lana was dragging another, running past Lincoln. "I'm drowning this guy! He touched my boob trying to grab me!"

Ahead of him, many of them were knocked down by Lana. Lincoln finished the job, firing on everyone. Up ahead, a few rooms were visible. Lincoln dropped one of the SCARs, already going dry. He picked up a combat knife near a flowing blood puddle.

"Vince? Vince! VINCE, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! COME OUT HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Lincoln aimed the rifle at what he assumed was Vince. Lily Loud, exposed to Medi-Sin, emerged, growling like a beast. "Fuck..." He dropped the weapon. "VINCE, YOU COWARD. AVENGE YOUR FAMILY. THE ONE I TOOK FROM YOU."

At long last, Vince appeared behind Lily, who came closer towards Lincoln. He held up the blue antidote that countered the concoction. "That's right, chin hair. I know what I've done to you. I know what drives you. Using an innocent girl against me? Your sister, what was her name?" Lincoln stopped, looking down. Then, he looked up. "Who fucking cares?"

"HER NAME WAS JULIA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Vince injected the antidote into Lily's neck. "I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!" Vince shoved the raging girl on the floor.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Lincoln charged at him, striking his face with the butt of the gun. Vince recovered, only for Lincoln to fire at one of his knees. Lincoln hit him again, knocking him out. Lily grabbed the gun away, pulling Lincoln off balance.

"Lily!" She bit his arm, trying to block her. "Damn it!"

He did not attempt to lay a finger on her. The darkened skin around her eyes began to disappear. The blue of her eyes were coming back. "Lily, fight it!" She scratched at him.

Lana returned, looking at Lincoln hold back. "Who the hell is that?" Lincoln placed his hands on Lily's shoulders, keeping her at bay. "Lana, this guy here, take him to them! Take him now!"

She immediately lifted Vince, and carried him away.

Lincoln moved back. "Chase me if you can, Lilster!"

Lincoln, with all his energy, ran from her. Lily was on his tail, growling aggressively.

Luna, Lynn and Lori saw the entrance up ahead. "That must be it! When I get my hands on-"

Luna stopped, once Lana came into view. "Lana! Wha-Who's that?!"

Vince was set down in front of them. "This is the only guy dressed differently than the others."

Luna looked onto him.

 _A guy this... Cute, working for Lisa? ...For fuck's sake._

The exit came into view. Lily's rate of speed was decreasing. Her blue pupils were restored, and the demonic sounds coming from her had dissipated.

Lincoln stopped upon hearing a thud. Lily had fallen on her back, breathless.

Lincoln carried her back. "Its over, Lily. You're free. You're home now."

She moved her head about, eyes set on Lincoln. "Lincy... Did we win...?" The youngest sister was worn out in excess; anymore use of her stamina could probably kill her

"Don't talk, Lily. Get some rest now. You earned it."

 _Its done. I... I saved them. Linka will live. Lucy will live._

Luna caught Lincoln finally coming into the light. "You son of a b-"

"Who's that he's carrying? Looks like a little girl..."

"I think that is a little girl, Lynn."

Lincoln joined the circle. "We're done here."

"Wait, what the fuck is going on?"

"Guys, say hi to Lily."

The others let out a group gasp. "W-What? What?!"

Lynn brushed at Lily's face. "It can't be... You said-"

"I was wrong, then! Look! This is the true Lily, alive and well."

All eyes were away from Vince, giving him enough time to activate his own beacon. He laughed once taking his hands from his pocket. "You all lose." He dropped the flashing beacon onto the dirt ground.

Lincoln handed the sleeping Lily to Lana. "What did you just do?"

Vince stumbled back up. "Boom."

Lynn set her eyes above, hearing a low rumbling in the distance. "You guys hear that, right?"

Vince laughed. "See you soon!" He ran the other way, after the sound of what seemed like an explosion, and the shaking of the earth.

"Gunship strike! Lana, get her out of here! Everyone else, inside the tunnel! Go!"

Lana raced through the woods.

"Damn it!" Lincoln was kicking himself inside, not bothering to check Vince at all. Hell, he left him alive, because of-

"Get your heads-" A huge section of the forest incinerated with fire. Black smoke all around formed, clahsing with the orange-yellow flames. A tree came flying towards them. "LINCOLN, MOVE!" It seemed like it was gonna hit Lincoln, who wasn't making an effort to dodge.

"LINCOLN!" The tree came closer.

"DAMN IT!" Lynn quickly moved in front of him, holding her arms out. She caught the tree, as the force of the blast pushed the smoke into them. Lynn disappeared in the black. Lincoln covered his face, holding his breath through the heat of the smoke.

"Stay where you are!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln met the wall of the tunnel, and fell back. He coughed violently. "Lincoln!"

The smoke left a gray, blurry atmosphere now. Lincoln found his way to Luna and Lori. "You guys alroght?" They nodded.

Lynn looked around the destroyed environment. "Jesus..."

"What the hell happened?"

"Damn it, Luna. I spared him, and look what happens! We came this close to losing Lily!"

"Come on, Lincoln, that's not-"

He did the unthinkable; Luna was surprised by a punch.

Lori held Lincoln by his arms. "Damn it, twerp!"

Luna spat out blood. "You fuck!"

"I'll fuck, Luna. I'll fuck you up!"

Lynn held Luna from charging at him. "Not again! Both of you!"

Lori threw Lincoln backwards.

"Uhmph!" Luna grew calm.

"You want to be literally thrown, too?"

By then, everything cleared completely. "If you two have stopped, get the twins to bring us to wherever your new house is."

Lincoln still had Vince in mind.

"No, we're going somewhere else."

Lana returned. "What now, guys?"

Lincoln contacted Lucy.

"Send Lola here. Tell her to find the burning forest."

 _"Burning forest, you say? Wicked."_

"Thanks." The link went off.

"Somewhere else, where? We need to stop."

In minutes, Lola found them. "Hey, take her back home." Lincoln pointed to Lily.

"Who's this angel?" Lola welcomed sleeping Lily in her arms.

"Get her some food, too, alright?"

"No problem, Lincoln."

"Where is this place, Lincoln?" Luna and Lori were now impatient. "If you're putting us in another battle, you can forget about it."

Lincoln smiled. "We're going to visit Lisa in the Agency."

* * *

 **AN: Where do I begin? Its good to be back in writing.**

 **Lucy could have told them where the second Black Network facility was, in Retribution. Unfortunately, she was taken. If not for that, everyone would have won that war. Or... Could they have?**

 **"Some things shouldn't be changed." - Older Lynn.**

 **Wasn't sure if that was the right name Mr. Tracy Edgy gave Vince's sister.**

 **A warm shout out to the creators behind Liby, Lacy and Lupa Loud, the daughters of sin; Liberty Loud, the true Linka before Linka was canon; Vince, as you all know.**

 **Better late than never, right?**


	27. Future Untold, Part Two

The elevator was steady at its rate.

 _Something isn't right here. Nothing was on lockdown like before. I know Lisa managed to take control of the Agency, but, was she able to this time?_ Lincoln was prepared for another fight. The only problem here was, the others weren't.

A surprise move that had been orchestrated perfectly. But then again, Lisa wasn't over there. So maybe...

As soon as the elevator doors opened up, and Lincoln was sprinting to the end of the hall, passing several of the agents who did not look his way. He bursed through the room on the end. There was nobody in there.

 _Lisa's still in her cell._

"What are you doing now?" Luna peeked inside. "What are you looking for?"

Lincoln brushed her away, redirecting to the armory. Upon looking inside, he realized everything had changed. New, more advanced tech had been placed over what Lincoln remembered. A sign in black was placed over the middle gun safe.

 **Anti-Phenomenon Weaponry**

Lincoln held up what seemed to be a shotgun round, but laced with a tougher coating of metal.

 _"_ _Special weaponry was designed by Vial Corp. They made special guns and bullets to stop powered people like Lynn, who were, say, bad guys."_

Lincoln pieced together that this was what Liberty was talking about.

He placed the shell in his chest pocket.

"Lincoln, the cell blocks are down. Why are-?" Luna took a glimpse at the armory. "This is new, dude. Check out the firepower." She touched what seemed to be Striker shotgun. "What the hell's a Phenomenon?"

"I've seen enough. Let's get down there."

As soon as everyone went back inside the elevator, Lincoln caught one of the agents looking at them, and taking off a finger pressed on his ear, quickly turning away.

 _Something is not right, at all._

"Look alive, you guys." Lincoln kept staring at the agent, up to the point when the doors blocked his sight.

"Twerp, this is a waste of time. These guys-"

"Have not done anything to break up Lisa's secret regime. They haven't gotten anything out of her. That's why we're here, to try."

The hall on the cell floor was smaller, fully white to its end. All cells were on the left, while the right side was just wall. Lincoln wasted no time in meeting Lisa.

The fourteen year old, in a orange prison jumpsuit, sat in the corner, reading Sun Tzu's Art of War. Lincoln tapped on the glass. Lisa turned from the page she was on. "What a surprise. I expected someone to come. If you're the one, it means you're serious. I can give you everything, but the one thing you came for. You know that."

She placed the book down, and walked over to him. "We're supposed to be in each other's places, Lincoln. All of you, actually." The four other sisters huddled around Lincoln.

"This whole... System I created, was primarily to house you all. Most of you wandered away from a better life, strayed from the path. Luan and Lily, they had the closest thing to one, and yet, it was still horrible."

Lincoln held a hand to the glass. "You've been watching us?"

"Yes, I have. But not always. I kept track of you on a monthly basis. Luna, the twins, they were contained. The rest of you, I planned to capture. To keep this intention from being discovered, I set up so that others were captured. Its a win-win, I took runaways, hobos, orphans. It was also a win for me, as I used them for my own needs. That's when the agendas changed."

Luna angrily banged on the glass. "You made a monster out of me!"

"Nonsense! I put you off the streets! I housed you three! I helped you guys! You spat in my face!"

"Where is...-" Lincoln stopped from saying the name he didn't get. "Tell us where your partner is! Tell us where the remaining facility is!"

"I can't, and I won't. Nobody's gonna stop, until you're all dead. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Wait, rewind. You said three of us. That's wrong. You imprisoned the twins, me and Lynn."

Lisa returned a confused expression. "Lynn?" She laughed. "No, I never caught Lynn. I didn't bother, she seemed peaceful with what she had."

Lynn stepped back, displaying a scared face.

 _No, not now! I don't know what he did! I can't say anything..._

"No, you captured her! She has-"

"I never did! Would I lie about something like that? Truth be told, I'm curious how she got ahold of that serum. I know Lincoln broke in, before. But no one has ever, afterwards."

Luna met Lynn's eyes. "You... Lied to us?"

Lisa scanned her eyes from Luna to Lynn. "Looks like you have some explaining of your own. Too bad you won't make it out alive." The cell opened automatically, as the elevators opened up. Lisa tossed a concealed dampener into the hall.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Lynn pulled Lana behind her. "What the hell?! What's going on?!"

Lincoln entered into the cell. "You took over, didn't you? This was a trap from the start. That's why its still active, in play!"

Lincoln grabbed Lisa, and slammed her on the glass. "You're quite right, of course."

Lynn went down, falling over Lana. "No!" Lincoln screamed as Luna fell to the side.

"Relax, Lincoln. Those are rubber bullets. I still need you all alive. They're falling easily because of the power dampener. Surrender, you lost."

His sisters, moving in agony, were quickly pulled away by the Black Network agents, much to his horror.

"Be smart, give up. Put on the cuffs, we're going on a little trip." Lincoln watched the others get blindfolded, and led away by the men. "Go on, Lincoln." Lisa pushed him out of the cell. He was immediately cuffed and wrapped in his own blindfold. "Take them back to the main HQ."

"Yes, ma'am."

Though the muffled sounds, he was escorted out of the Agency, listening to Lynn trying to struggle. "Can't break free, girl." One of the men shook something that sounded like a can with a pebble inside. "As long as we have one of these, you're fucked."

The sound of car doors opened passed through the material. "Get in."

"Ow, Lincoln!" Lana's cry made him try to break free. His strength was normal again, so there was no way to escape. He was struck by a punch. "Get in!" Lincoln was shoved into a seat of a dark green H1 Hummer. "Who's this next to me?" Luna tried to move about.

"Its Lincoln. They're taking us back to their HQ."

The vehicle started up. "They're... They're going to kill us... I know it."

"Stop, we can figure something out. We will."

Luna shook her head, unbeknownst to him. "They got us, Lincoln. They got us. There's no way out of this..."

 **Hours Later**

Lincoln kept trying to free himself from the chains. The five of them were all chained through the floor. Lincoln still tugged at his. Everyone's watches had been taken, meaning no way to call the others.

"Give it a rest, Lincoln. We're stuck." Luna and Lori leaned on the wall, giving in completely to their predicament. Lana was running normally, losing her speed at the moment. A bigger dampener was placed on the ceiling, emitting its magic into the locked room. The sweaty tomboy was out of breath, running slower with each minute.

"Lana, please stop. You'll die of exhaustion." Lori was done trying to talk to her. "This is literally hopeless. No one knows where we are. They're all still waiting for us back home."

Lincoln wrapped the chains around both hands, and yanked with all his might. "GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LINCOLN, STOP!" Luna's voice raised many times over her loudest scream. Lincoln untied the chains around his hands.

Lynn, who was biting her way out, stopped to no avail. Defeated, she sat down.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But let's talk about something. Lynn, what the fuck really happened to you?"

She looked away, moving back as far as her chains allowed her. "I can't tell you..."

"Lincoln, now's not the time." Luna went over to Lynn. "Its okay, whatever it is, you don't have to tell us. I can see it must be hard to share." Lynn nodded at her.

"Fucking typical of you, Luna. She could be working with them, or something. I'm still going to get answers."

Lana had stopped running around, and lied down to recharge herself. "How do I know you're not? You've been acting strange. That little display around Linka, where did that come from? Lincoln... Did you know that Lisa took over?"

His expression changed. He scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Lana were the only ones to enter that facility. And now that I think about it..."

Lincoln dripped a sweat.

"When you came out with Lily, we were all surprised. But, your expression. You weren't shocked, you weren't surprised. You-"

Lori and Lynn caught on. "You knew she was there all along."

Lori stood up. "Twerp, start talking."

"I did something... I did something that I thought was right."

Lynn's eyes widened.

 _"It started when Lincoln did something he wasn't supposed to. Despite fixing it, there was a huge consequence not even Lisa foresaw." This is it! This is what older me warned me about! The paper! I have to-_

"Well, what was it? You made a deal behind our backs, right? Yeah, that's it."

"No, I... It might be hard to gulp down, but..." He sighed. Even now, it sounded unrealistic. "I altered the timeline. I guess, twice, now that I think about it..."

"Changed the- Make some sense. I'm not understanding."

Lynn's ears were all on him.

"I changed something, and everything I knew shifted so much. But it was worse, so I brought it back, back to this."

Luna was unconvinced. "Alright, alright. Say that happened. Why do it in the first place? What happ-" She stopped to think, and remembered Lincoln shooting at a black vehicle she didn't fully see. "No... Okay, tell us. Tell us why you did it... Tell us what happened."

He sighed, not knowing he'd share what happened to them. "Linka and Lucy died." Luna let out a whisper of a gasp. "And Luan got hurt badly. If that weren't enough, Lily-"

Luna held her hand up. "No, I don't think I can stomach the next words. Jesus, Linc..."

"Lynn, are... Are you infertile?"

Her face went fully white. "H-How do you know that?!"

"You told me, in the other timeline. So, its true then... I'm-"

Lynn cupped her hands over her face. "Its not fair! I want to marry, and settle down with kids... There is no God."

"The last thing I remember was their funerals. It was on tomorrow's date. They died today, but I prevented that, or... Did I replace them for us?" He sat down next to the hurt Lynn.

"I never asked for this. Any of this madness, I just want a normal life..."

He hugged the girl, rubbing her hair gently.

The intercom from the back corner on the left came on.

 _"How does it feel to be so helpless? Unable to act, slow to succeed? You're all atrocities to humanity. Dangerous, with such power. You're all gonna die here, together. The freaks of mankind, in my merciless grip. You're imperfect, and the world, the world will be one step safer from you. Isn't that right, Lincoln?"_

Vince's voice was cut off, followed by another's voice.

 _"Whu- Where am I? Lincoln? Lincoln, where are you?"_

A recorded session with Lily played through the intercom. "Oh my god..." Lori covered her ears, not wanting to hear it. Luna rushed at the speaker in the corner, but was unable to strike it. "Damn..."

 _"Lincoln, I'm scared! Lincoln, where are you? Where is..." Lily cried softly. "Don't me alone, please. I don't want to be alone again... Lincoln! Linc-..." She stopped._

Lincoln screamed. "YOU ANIMAL. I'LL KILL YOU!"

The door unlocked from the other side. Four men heavily armed entered, followed by Vince himself. "You want to? You want to?! Here I am! Come on!"

The only thing keeping Lincoln from getting his kill was the chains. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all."

Vince snickered. "You might want to play nicely, now. Bring her in!"

Another man, leading a mysterious figure with a sack over her face, placed her beside Vince.

"On your knees, sweetheart." The person dropped to her knees. Hands were tied completely.

"Mmmmphhh..." The person uttered.

"I know everything about your family. Every sister, every hobby, every fear. Should it come as a surprise when..." Vince removed the sack, revealing the scared face of Leni Loud underneath, mouth shut with duct tape. "MMMMMPPHH!"

"...Leni is actually alive! This, this is the best joke ever told! This could not be possible without the clones. The one called Lupa, specifically!" He laughed with such a cruel tone. "You idiots! Their suits, they had cams! I found Leni that way!"

"Leni-LENI!" Lori's hands pulled her into the ground. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"MMMMPH FMMMMM KRRRM!" She shook her head, and sank down.

"Lupa... Knew all along?!" Luna tried to pull from her locks as well. "WHY, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Vince fired into the wall. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY REUNION MOMENT!" The gun shifted at Leni.

"MMMMPH MMM-MMM!"

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO, STOP!" Lori hadn't given up on trying to free herself. "NOT LENI. NOT HER!"

Lincoln grew silent. "Don't you dare-"

"You'll what? Lincoln, do you know the old saying? 'An eye for an eye?' Well, in this case-" The gun aimed at her chest. "ITS A SISTER FOR A SISTER!"

Vince fired into her.

"NOOO! NOT HER! NOT LENI!"

Lana screamed, submitting to the horror unveiled by Vince.

Blood squirted from the wound, and Leni's common green attire mixed with the red streams of the blood. "Mmmmm..." Vince removed the duct tape from her mouth. "Luhh..." The left corner of her lip dripped red as well. She gasped, trying to speak. "Luhh... Lincy-"

Lincoln's eyes widened with shock and pain. A familiar sight that haunted him since-

"I luhh... I love-"

Vince showed no mercy. The second bullet send Leni down to the ground, bleeding out.

The others, apart from Lincoln, were shaken, and crying at the sight of Leni.

"You... Bunch of pussies. I'm just finishing what I started."

* * *

 **1216 Franklin Ave, Royal Woods, MI**

 **2039**

Lynn deactivated the machine. "Best of hope for a better future."

She raced upstairs, meeting up with Luan, still rolling around in her wheelchair.

"Pointless, Lynn. Real pointless. You burned the paper you gave yourself. Its the written timeline. We can't-" She looked down, tired of explaining. "Everyone's going to die. They have, I mean. Lori, Luna, Lucy. There's no stopping this. If she really changed our fates, why am I still in a wheelchair?"

Luan had a point. "I know, Luan. We still have the machine. And if-"

Lynn bolted through the door. Luan rolled to the exit as Lynn returned with a suitcase. "If younger me didn't stop this, then you and I will." Lynn opened the case for Luan to see. She gasped.

"Luan, its time we took matters into our own hands. Let's help and save the others."

* * *

 **AN: Ooooh, let's make things more interesting. Redoing this, it wasn't easy. Retribution is officially undone, prevented. But is this trade up better, or worse? Can you feel what's coming? Can you be able to predict what card I'll play next? Are you having fun reading?**

 **I've come this far, and its amazing. More people are beginning to look this way, which is surprising, given how non-light this is, in terms of theme. That gives me a (figurative, not literal) boner of excitement. At first, it might be confusing, but I'm going to fix that, make things clearer. Thank you all. Thenk yoo.**

 **I'll probably unveil the title of the new arc before it comes, which will likely turn many heads.**

 **H, bite me.**


	28. Future Untold, Part Three

"Leni, Leni, no, please don't die!" Lincoln pulled her slowly towards him, after Vince allowed him to take her. The drag left blood stains behind. "Leni, please-" He held her into his arms. "No, Leni, not again..."

Luna looked up at those words.

"Okay, men. Clear out." Vince put away his gun, leaving the others to their miserable fates. "Can't kill them until I'm done trying to. Let the realization sink." The Louds were locked in again.

Luna tightly gripped Lincoln's shoulder. "What do you mean? Not again, not again what? Lincoln, what did you do?! What did-"

Leni's hand reached to Luna's, stopping her shouting. "Leni... I-"

She gasped for breath, trying to steady herself. "No... You're here now... I missed you guys, I missed-" Leni spotted Lana, holding her hand out. "Lah- Lana? Lana... I thought I-" She drew her last breath.

Lana wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ran... I didn't know. I didn't know!"

Lori moved beside her. "Don't beat yourself up. This... This isn't on them. This was on us, we never-"

Lincoln cradled her body like a baby. "Luna... I saw it... Saw her die once- I didn't know he'd-"

"Once? Once, where?" Luna put the pieces together. "Bloody hell, man. You found her, in that..." Her brain fried. "That other timeline, didn't you? Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"I thought she was safe. I was going to bring her back to her family... And now she's gone." He gently rubbed her hair. "Our sweet Leni..."

"This- This isn't on Lupa. No, this is on you. Her blood on your hands!"

"Luna..." He placed Leni down gently and turned toward her. "FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!" He snagged the chain beyond what he believed was his maximum, finally breaking free. He stretched out briefly.

"Linc, you, you-"

Lincoln grabbed the loose chain, and whipped it up into the ceiling, shattering the dampener. Within seconds, Lynn and Luna broke free, Lana vibrated through the chains, and Lincoln helped the still frozen Lori out.

The alarm went off, followed by a faint rumbling nearby. "That's an explosion. Something's going on." Lynn kicked the door off its hinges, sending it slamming to the wall.

"I can't leave Leni... I can't." Lori took Lincoln's place in mourning, making her decision.

"Lori, we'll bring her body back, once we end this." Luna was the last to leave the room. "This isn't over, Linc. We're all going to have a talk later..."

"I can't wait. Lana, do a scout run."

Lana looked at Lincoln, before speeding away.

"You're losing us. Just think, what will Linka think of this?"

Lincoln ignored Luna, watching the white blur reappear. "Okay, guys, I've done the recon. There's two floors, and we're on the top one. However, underneath the first floor is what looked like a big storage thing-"

"A hangar."

"I don't know, geez. There's some serious hardware down there. We're on the first floor, so-"

Lynn went down on all fours, smacking her head through the concrete floor. She moved it about, making a wider hole. "Guys, look at this!" Lynn spotted a row M1 Abrams tank ablaze below. The hangar was indeed big. Three amored trucks with 50. Cals were firing at the same position, striking at the tank nearest the edge of the hangar. "Someone's definitely crashed the party. Time to join in!" Lynn placed her hands through the whole, and pushed from underneath, forcing her complete body through.

"LYNN LOUD, COMING IN HOT!" She made a heavy landing on top of a Hummer, caving it in completely. The windows, front and side, shattered immediately. The back window still stood, but cracked visibly. "Hahaha, I love my power!"

"Lynn, quit playing around! Take out the hostiles!" Lincoln pointed to her left, where the firefight was still going on. "Go save whoever they're shooting at!"

"Yes, Mr. Secret!" Lynn jumped to her feet, lifting up the totaled Hummer.

Lucy was boxed in, taking cover behind one of the tanks. "Lola, where the fuck are you?!" She held one of her katanas, and exposed it, before it was hit by a bullet. "Dang it!"

One of the shooters halted his firing. "Ventura, we have our perp cornered. Preparing to-"

With all her might, Lynn crushed the Hummer into the gunner position, instantly crushing him.

"SIX O'CLOCK, SIX O'CLOCK!" The fire shifted towards Lynn.

"NOT MY CLOTHES! THIS IS MY FAVORITE JERSEY, DANG IT!" Lynn moved fast, sending one of the remaining two vehicles into the air.

Lucy struck with this opening, leaping into the hood of the final vehicle, and impaling the shooter with her sharp blade. "Heads up, Lynn. We have reinforcements incoming."

"Lucy, how did you find us?!"

"Backdoor tracking. A nice system, clean, elegant. We've come to rescue you, but, cool, you're free... So..." She removed the katana from the head.

"Oh, that's another way to go..."

"Take this out." Lucy pulled at the body.

"Uh, sure..." Lynn pinched a part of the dead guy's vest, and flung the corpse away. Lucy moved to the position. "Tag-team?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Lincoln arrived below, followed by the others, exiting the stairwell. "Vince is somewhere around, here. Lana, go-" Lola appeared in front of them.

"Oh, what? I'm not fast enough... Dang it!" Lana hugged her twin. "Lucy managed to find you. Some nerd power, I'm not sure. Anyways-"

"Go loud, Louds."

A shitload of men, probably everyone, scattered around, firing at them.

Luna was stealing their guns while jumping around, hitting and tossing them around. The speedsters stripped the guns away, circling around them, making them levitate into the air. Lincoln was plainly aiming to kill. He and Luna fought their way to where Lynn landed, but were stopped dead by Vince.

"You wanted me, here I am." He opened his arms, like a welcome.

Lincoln didn't hesitate to fire everything he had in the magazine. Vince looked down, staring at the multiple holes on his black leather jacket. "That's not edgy..." Vince full sprinted towards Lincoln, pushing Luna aside.

Lincoln was pinned to the ground, with Vince's arm pushing against his throat. "Die, will you?" The twins pulled Vince away from Lincoln. Luna made a jump onto him, sinking her sharp teeth into him. "URGGHH!" He pulled her by the hair. "I heard you used to play guitar. That's all well and interesting..." He punched her in the gut, then again, in her face. "...I also have."

He kicked her down, mercilessly. Luna spat out blood, soothing the aching pain delivered by the kick.

Lynn heaved a tank at the flanking men, managing to crush a few while Lucy opened fire upon the rest. "Suppressing fire!"

An active enemy tank turned its cannon towards Lucy. "They've boarded that tank! Lynn!" Lucy quickly got out of the seat, jumping behind. "Hurry!"

The tank fired away, completely wrecking Lucy's hiding spot. She slid to the right, barely avoiding the blast of the vehicle.

Lynn moved fast, turning the cannon towards the remaining ground forces as it was about to fire again.

Lucy peeked from behind an open hatch door, seeing two explosions going off. The firing had stopped.

"Come on out, Luce! Its all been taken care of!"

Lincoln, Luna, and the twins were badly beaten. Vince looked around to the bodies and destruction scattered around him. "Fucking hell, it'll take awhile to rebuilt! Look, look at what you've done!"

Lynn and Lucy approached him from opposite sides. "Its over, Vince."

He tossed a blue, round shaped device at her. As expected, she caught it. "What's this? A grenade? Can't hurt me."

"No, Lynn, toss it! That's a-"

Lynn took a serious ton of voltage to her body, making her hair stand on its own, and causing her to slump on the ground. "Beat you all, again." Lucy stood her ground, ready to strike.

"Don't bother, I've upgraded."

Lori ran towards him while his back was to her. "YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" Her hand locked into the back of his vest, and heaved him into the wall near the stairwell, leaving a hole upon impact. Vince's head tilted down, a heavy knock out blow done right.

Lori helped the twins while Lucy shook Lynn. Luna squirmed in pain, looking up. "D-did we win?"

"We've got everyone here, and Vince here, is the only one left standing."

"There's still the matter of Lisa in the-"

"We'll strike again there too. We won, here."

The twins were moving their hands about. "Thank goodness for that!"

Lincoln stared up into the ceiling. "Did we, really?" Luna held her hand out, pulling him up.

"We did... At a price. And-" Luna sighed. "Lincoln, you could have told us, and this might've been prevented. Clearly, you don't trust us."

He shook his head. "Its not like that. I was going to tell you where she was, before I forgot permanently."

"Uh, guys?"

"You should have done so right away! Damn it, Lincoln!"

"Guys!" Lucy pointed to Vince, barely seeing him flee into the stairwell. "He's getting away!"

The twins stood in their place. "We still need to recharge!" Lincoln stumbled to his feet.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Lynn, who opted to join him, was blocked by Luna. "What are you doing? I have to help! He can't-"

"Maybe they can succeed in killing each other. I've had it with Lincoln, his ways, and his secrets and lies."

Lincoln found himself outside the huge facility, and the biome around was that of a forest. Eveything was pitch black, beyond what the lights around the building were able to expose. He listened for footsteps further down. A fallen branch snapped in two, and Lincoln went around where the sound came from. He backed into a tree, silently circling around it. A very faint shadow was leaned on another tree, peaking over and watching the entrance he emerged from. Lincoln crouched, sneaking his way behind Vince.

The shadow turned, noticing Lincoln behind them, before he performed a chokehold. "Got you, now die."

The scared Lily swung her legs into the air. "Lincy!"

He let go. "Oh, god! Lily! I'm sorry!" He spun her around, eyeing her fear.

"What are you doing here?! Did Lola really bring you?!"

"I... I wanted to help. Please don't be mad."

"Lily, its dangerous here, you could get-"

BANG.

Lincoln looked all over himself, trying to find where he had been hit. He found nothing, only to look up and see Lily's stomach; the lavender of her shirt gained a sizeable red spot. She fell back, still held by Lincoln. "NO, NO, NO. NOT YOU. NOT-"

Vince revealed himself, cackling. "That's right. Let it sink, realize who's really responsible for all this. Not me, not Lisa. You, Lincoln. You killed Leni, and you're going to kill this one, too."

"Lincy..." Lily's breaths were visible in the coldness, and slowing down with every one she drew.

"Stay with me, Lily! Stay!"

Vince's laughter faded, and the handgun dropped from his hands. He looked at his hands for a brief second, and then ran into the night.

Lincoln picked up the wounded girl. "Lily, Lily..." He rubbed her left cheek like a nurturing mother. "I didn't mean-"

Lynn and the others were in view. "LILY!" Lynn took her from his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"He shot her... She needs-"

Lynn placed her in Lola's hands. "I'll fix this. I didn't think-"

"WHY DID YOU-"

Lynn pushed him back. "Stop. Just... Stop."

"It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fault..." Lola trembled with guilt.

"Well, go, before he loses it..." Lola left the scene with Lily.

Lincoln pulled out a trigger. "Linc, what's that?"

 _"I've sent a squad of twelve men to get you out. They're awaiting you five clicks down."_

Vince kept running. "What about the Network?!"

 _"We can start a new base. We'll have to go off-grid now. I'm moving everything to the off-shore warehouses. I'm burning this one."_

"Roger... Over and out." He looked back, wondering if he was being followed. He slowed down, hearing no one around. A beeping came from his pocket. He pulled out something the size of a candle. "Damn it... Good game, Lincoln."

Lincoln squeezed the trigger, seeing a fiery red light sparkle in the distance. "Insurance."

Behind them, a loud rumbling came, almost like an earthquake. "Get back! They're covering their tracks!"

Lori then screamed. "LENI IS STILL INSIDE!" This was Lana's cue.

"Leni? Our sister?" Lori's expression worried Lucy. "It can't be-"

Lana came out with Leni's body as the facility caved in, and revealed a fire upon the crumbling. "This... This feels all too familiar..."

Lynn moved around the forming fire, taking out the sheet given to her by her future self. She opened it.

 **We all moved in on Lisa's whereabouts, but that was where we were not meant to all go. Vince somehow survived that blast. And that leads to the future I showed you. You've come this far, keep going. Apart from this, and after, there will be a few more threats that will come your way. Those, I hope you'll avoid, or fight through, the way I did. I cannot tell you amymore, and I am sorry.**

 **Even as you win against Lisa this time, its still far from over.**

 **-Lynn Loud, 2/11/39**

Lynn crumbled it up, and tossed the paper wad into the fire.

* * *

Older Lynn and Older Luan finally arrived, finding themselves near the facility. The blue portal disappeared behind them.

"I remember it, I burned the damn warning." Older Lynn pointed towards the destroyed facility. "There we are. Let's go introduce ourselves."

* * *

 **AN: Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Ugh, how hard it is to write...**

 **Will the lily writher away? Or will it bloom?** **Conclusion is next.**

 **My next storyline shall be the prequel, the one that fills in the ten year gap for each and every one. "After The Day," an eight parter this time.**

 **Before this arc started, I mainly did everything solo. I had a bit of help for this, and I'd like to thank this awesome person. She knows who she is.**


	29. Future Untold, Conclusion

Older Luan moved her prosthetic legs about. "Oh... These still feel weird to me."

In the distance, Lincoln separated from the group, running into the dark.

"Do we really have to let him go? We already know-"

"No, Luan. Its pointless. We're here to stop one thing. That's it."

Older Lynn came into view. Lori spotted her, while clinging to Leni's body. "Who are you?" The other Louds broke from the circle and saw the mysterious figure in the red suit. Lynn's eyes widened, upon realizing who this was.

"You- Wh-what are you doing here?" Lynn approached her. Older Lynn removed her headgear.

"We burned it, didn't we?"

Lynn's eyes turned to where she tossed the paper. "No, we won. We-"

"We thought we did, but we were wrong."

"Lynn, what the hell is going on?" Luna then noticed the similarities between the two. "Why does she look like you?"

Older Luan made her entrance. "Because that _is_ Lynn."

"...What? You-You're Luan! Both from the-"

Older Lynn bent down to the black ashes scattered at the edge of the fire. "I figured what was written will happen. Why did I bother to try and change the timeline with my message? After Lincoln had? No, it'll only anger them further. Then again, we're going to suffer the price regardless. I can still save those who still lived..."

"I don't understand. What are you here for?"

"Lisa's tyranny."

 _Luan was strapped to a surgical table, still recovering from the sleeping gas. The masked figure who got the drop on her, was beside her, gripping an axe with one hand. He removed his black gas mask, revealing the burned face of Vince Ventura._

 _"Two Louds standing. Well, so to speak." He chuckled in his usual cruel tone._

 _Luan noticed fresh blood on the axe. She lifted her head, finally able to feel her hands. She then let oit a blood curdling scream, seeing both her legs were now gone. Both stumps were wrapped in white cloth._

 _"You sadistic animal! Don't you think we've all suffered enough! You took everything from us! You killed nearly everyone!" Luan began to cry uncontrollably._

 _"Its not over! Not until you're all dead!"_

"Lincoln ran off, but not to see if he survived. He went to... cool off. Lana, let's do a sweep around. He can't be far from here."

Lana gave her a weird look. "I don't think I can carry you."

"I never said you did." Lynn displayed her superspeed, running behind the tomboy. "We don't have long. Follow me, but don't engage when you find him." Lana followed the red line, still curiously aroused by what was happening.

Luna crossed her arms. "Looks like Lincoln isn't the only one with secrets."

Lynn knew it was time to share. "I was never captured by Lisa. It was me, I mean, older me who gave me the serum that granted me my strength."

"You... Lied about being..." Luna became visibly angry. "Fuck's sake... Who hasn't lied?"

Lincoln kept running.

 _I failed... I failed again. I failed Leni, and Lily again... This was not meant to happen... Not them..._

He kept running, even after knowing he was being worn out, still regaining energy from the earlier fights with Vince. He kept pushing himself to keep going forward, not stopping to look back.

Three black armored SUVs were in position, awaiting Vince to meet at the exfil point. The men on the mounted turrets heard rustling from down the forest. Vince, heavily burned, with most of his skin gone carnage red, and outfit torn in various places, emerged growling.

"Those fucks will pay even more." He entered the second SUV.

"Where to, sir?"

"Paradise, Arizona. Who's got morphine?"

The driver spoke on a walkie-talkie. "Dawnbreaker-1, reroute to Paradise, Arizona post-haste."

 _"Copy, over."_

Vince took two shots of morphine into his system.

"Uh, sir, is that really necessary?"

"Shut the fuck up, man." He leaned towards the front mirror. "I look like that one guy... Fucking hell."

The convoy moved back on the road.

Older Luan tried her hardest to not look at them; to her, all of them were dead, except Luan and Lynn, of course.

"What happened to you- or, uh, us?" Luan approached her, staring at the metal legs. "Was it... Painful?"

"It was... But the pain came after they were... Chopped off."

Luan made a step backwards. Older Luan realized she was spoiling her future. "I-I'm sorry. Damn..." Both Luans faced away from each other, sighing in unison. Older Luan walked over to Lori.

"Its her, isn't it? The one older me said whose death would break us." Older Luan nodded, proving Lynn correct. "Oh..."

Older Lynn was quickly changing paths, avoiding the trees in her way. "Are you really from the future?" Talking while running has always felt like opening her mouth during the rollercoaster rides, only stronger.

"Is it hard to believe? You oughtta wear proper gear, you know." Older Lynn stopped, seeing a road ahead. She looked to her left, seeing headlights approaching. "There he is!"

Lynn, Luna and Older Luan vanished before Lucy and Lori, being taken by Older Lynn.

"I don't feel so good..." Luna bent over, barfing near Lynn's feet. Older Lynn pointed to the convoy.

"That's our objective." The vehicles grew closer. "Fan out, through the treeline." Lynn helped Luna down to the left. "Lana, be on the end. Lynn, you're on Luna's right." Older Lynn turned to Older Luan. "One chance to stop him. Let's make sure he becomes dead."

The lead SUV passed Lana. "Lynn, engage the first car! Then, you guys, follow after!" It then passed Luna. Lynn jumped into the road, forming the obstacle, as the driver applied the brakes. The screeching tires stopped as the SUV flipped forward, after ramming into Lynn. Older Lynn quickly zoomed to the other side as the other vehicles stopped.

Lana ran around the men who exited the SUVs and took away their guns. Luna and Older Luan were now engaging, with Luna clawing and slicing.

Lynn watched one of the goons get into the turret position, and pushed the SUV to its side. The glass shattered underneath Vince's back. "Fuck, why didn't I wear a seatbelt?"

Luna was swinging whoever she got ahold of, around. Lynn punched the last SUV, sending it flying backwards.

Older Lynn looked on. "Forgot how strong I was..."

Vince climbed his way from the flipped SUV. Older Lynn grabbed him by the tears of his outfit, and slammed him as hard as she was able to. He looked up to see her. "Who the fuck are you?"

Older Lynn decided to have her retribution. She picked him up, only to slam him back down again. He groaned in agony. "Fuck... that hurts." She kicked him in the face.

"Its supposed to!" Her blood began to boil, and she felt it rising. She then kicked his stomach repeatedly. He laid on his side, oozing blood while closing his eyes. "Suhh... Stop... Please..."

Lynn was feeling slightly disturbed by herself doing this, and knowing that this was what will be of here, did not help the queasy feeling inside.

"This only ends one way! Its him or us!" Older Lynn looked at Luna. "This has to happen, Luna." Older Lynn tossed him at Luna's feet. "Do it, Luna. Do it! I'm trying to get you ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready... For her." Older Luan shook her head at her. "Luna! Do not leave him alive. Or he'll kill you all! And-" She pointed to Older Luan's legs. "He'll do that!"

Vince tried to crawl, but Luna stepped on his foot. "I don't kill, unless necessary. We don't have to-"

Older Luan screamed at Luna. "DO IT! YOU ABANDONED ME ONCE BEFORE, IF YOU LET HIM LIVE, YOU'LL FAIL ME AGAIN!" She streamed real tears. "I don't want this for my future. Please, Luna..."

Luna bent down, and placed a claw on his neck. "There has to be a better way..."

"What would Lincoln do?!"

Luna let the words sink in. What would he do? Maybe, Lincoln had the right idea, putting down threats instead of using the system. Maybe, he really did look out for the rest of them. But, he did mess up. And maybe...

Luna looked to the robotic legs of the comedienne's, and ran the claw through his neck, slitting it. "HUCKKK!" He placed his hands on his neck, choking on the flowing blood. "HURRK." Luna stumbled back, watching him die.

"Oh my god, look- Look at her legs!" Lana was the first to see the metallic legs turn into real flesh.

"You-You did it, Luna." Older Luan smiled widely. "You did-"

Older Lynn growled, taking her hands and forming them into fists. "No, no, no. Lincoln! It can't be!"

Older Luan tumbled on the ground, seemingly giving up. "Why... Why us? We just wanted to-" She disappeared into thin air. Older Lynn gave out a defeated sigh. "Damn it..." She, too, began to disappear. "I fucked up big time..."

Then, she was gone.

Lana took back the three, leaving behind the wreckage left in their wake.

Lola had arrived back.

"Hey, Lola! What's the status on Lily?"

"She's being treated, but its likely she'll survive the gunshot. We have nothing to worry about."

"Alright. We're gonna hit Lisa now. But..." Luna looked to her claws.

"We can capture her, put her in prison. There's-" Lynn put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to kill."

"Where's the other Lynn and Luan?" Lori held Leni, ready to go.

"They're gone. And now, so are we. Twins?" Luna braced herself this time.

 **May 19th, 2026**

Lacy, Liby and Lupa arrived at the funeral. Leni was already on the ground, but not yet buried. Lily and Linka tossed down flowers around the grave. Linka was still disappointed, and angry that Lincoln had not gotten to her in time. Maybe that's why he hadn't come back yet.

"Don't tell me he's not showing up?" Lynn looked behind.

"He's not coming, because he knows he's guilty." Luna scoffed.

Lupa, wearing a black sweater and skirt, touched Luna's shoulder. "I... I'm sorry. I should have told you she was there. I-" Luna hugged the clone.

"Its okay, its okay."

Lupa coughed. "Get off me..."

Luna let go. "Right, sorry."

Lupa walked away.

"Dude, is she always this blunt?"

Lacy crossed her arms. "Don't mind her. She's been watching IZombie. She's mad she didn't name herself Livv instead."

"Uhh... Okie dokie, then."

Liby, wearing Luan's exact attire, tried to cheer her original up, but to no avail. Liby frowned, giving up.

Everyone assembled now, as Lucy called them over.

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss..."

"Where's my other donor? Lincoln?" Lacy whispered. Her orange shirt and blue shorts blew in the wind. Lynn did not really favor her style.

Lynn replied back quietly. "I tried to reach him on his watch, but he won't answer. Maybe he's off somewhere, releasing his rage. How could he miss his own sister's funeral?"

"...was not always the sharpest tool in the shed, but it goes without saying..."

Lupa grabbed onto Linka, who was looking at the grass. "He loves you, you know. He cares."

Linka toyed with her hair. "Why isn't he here? I... I hate him."

"Do you really? Or is it something else?"

"He let her die."

"You're wrong, Linka." Lupa placed a rare, gentle kiss to the back of her head. "He tried to save her. I think you know that, too."

Linka disagreed. "She's gone... She's gone."

"...Leni Loud will forever be in our hearts."

"Only if you drown the memories. Hold onto them, Linka."

Lana did the burying, with only Lucy and Lupa staying to look. The others quietly exited to the front.

"You have to tell them. They'll be coming for you, you know."

Lucy sighed. "I was hoping you didn't have _those_ memories."

Lupa laughed. "You've reached past the contract's date. You're going to have to tell them, you know that."

Lucy looked at the time. **3:16 P.M.**

Lupa set her eyes on the watch as well. "Looks like they're closer than I thought." Lucy removed the watch, and threw it into the bushes.

Lupa took out a cigarette and lit it. "Run, Lucy, run. They're coming for you. And don't think Anita can save you this time."

Lucy, quickly getting scared, left Lupa to her smoking. Lana was now finished burying Leni.

Everyone was on the porch, looking glum. Lucy sat besides Luan, who fiddled with her fingers.

"I've never felt so guilty, the way I do now. This isn't right. The house, it shouldn't be standing. Its a dishonor, an offense to what we've suffered." Luna got up. "I say we destroy it, once an for all."

"Luna, why would-"

Lori got up. "She's right. This is a reminder, of what made our lives hell. I'm in..."

Lana raced back for a big enough pack of C4 Lincoln had brought to their next house. She placed it through the ground floor. "I can't believe we're really doing this..."

Luna took the trigger. "Believe it, dudes." She hit the switch, blowing up the insides of the house. The complete house fell in on itself, catching a smaller fire than the first one. Lynn looked over to where they had placed their handprints. Sure enough, it was now gone as well, replaced by nothing, since it was fallen. The Louds all stepped back, as the dust formed a cloud.

"Goodbye, Loud House." Lynn muttered. The dust hid her from the others.

 **Elsewhere**

 _"Lincoln, we buried Leni. You should have come, I don't think Luna would've been mad if you have. Anyways, I think Linka misses you. You've been gone for awhile. Come home, Linc. I miss you. I forgive you, and in time, everyone else will. Lily wants to see you. She has yet to thank you for saving her. Please... Come back..."_

In the corner of an isolated room, was Lincoln, slummed up against the wall, with the top half of his head blown off, from the shotgun round he saved. The shotgun itself was over his legs, had been there since his succeeded suicide. The wall painted red, had now graduated to a darker color. And Lincoln was now gone from this world, feeling beyond guilty for Lily, who actually managed to survive.

* * *

 **AN: Thus concludes the complete Lisa/Vince arcs. Lisa's in a maximum penitentiary somewhere. I've just set something up for an upcoming Lucy arc.**

 **Oh, yeah, Lisa's dictatorship is prevented. Of course, this means timeline has changed yet again. Don't worry, this was the last alteration. I** **'m sorry if its complex. I truly am, not.**

 **Rest In Peace, Leni and Lincoln Loud.**

 **Next; After The Day.**


	30. Let The Darkness In

**May 20th, 2026**

"You've been awfully quiet. Is this about him? It is, isn't it? Get out of your head, Luna. From what we've seen, you saved us all. I'm sorry you had no choice. But..."

Lynn jumped down, and made a clear brown crater upon impact. A couple of car alarms were triggered in the streets.

"Dang it! Anyways, this is what we should've all been doing. Its definitely what Lincoln would've done, you know."

Luna kept scratching the ground. "Pushed... I've been pushed..."

"Why are you still stressed? Lisa and him, they can't hurt us anymore. What's wrong, Luna? I thought you'd be happy. Luan's legs are saved. And Lincoln-"

"Got Leni killed. But let's not forget you- You, who kept us in the dark about this. You knew what was going to happen. You didn't tell us."

"Oh, come on. I wasn't, I couldn't. I see why now."

"Enlighten me."

"It was to protect you all."

"You're trying to feed me the same junk Lincoln does? Are you fucking serious? He wasn't even- Don't you get it? He acted alone, and kept us in the dark. And now, you're-"

"Luna, come on..."

"Look, Lori has no secrets, Lucy has no secrets, hell, even Lily has none! Lincoln crossed the lines a few times, and this might've been the last straw. All Lily wants to say her gratitude and Linka needs a father figure. Lori isn't Lincoln, so of course she won't feel its the same, plus, she's Lincoln, basically. We're trying to keep her out of his darkness. Its a miracle she's not gone like Lupa and Lacy. I know Liby and her have the darker memories of their originals, and yet... Then there's you, you-"

"I'm not Lincoln. I-"

"You sided with him! You both deserve each other..."

"Luna, please stop."

"Fucking Bollocks. Poor lass Linka is already breaking. He's nothing, but a monster, and so are you."

"FUCK YOU, LUNA!"

Lynn made a leap and formed a flying kick towards her. Luna was able to dodge it and punch her mid-air. Luna grabbed Lynn by her neck. "You will not endanger us again."

"LUNA!"

Lori, Lucy and Luan were feet away, with only Luan seeming concerned while Lori was ready ro break it up

"How hypocritical of you. Saying I'm the monster here, the next Lincoln. Look in the mirror. Look at what you're doing."

"Luna!" Linka appeared by Lori, biting her nails.

"Hey, I love Linka, too. How can you say I'm not worried for her well being?" Lynn laughed slowly ss Luna let go of her.

She angrily returned inside the house.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lori did not bother to get in her way.

"Leave me alone." She coldly said.

Luan followed Luna back inside. "Are... You okay?"

"No, bloody hell. We're broken again. This family truly is cursed."

Linka came to Lynn's aid. "Lynn?"

"I'm fine, Linka. She didn't hurt me. She can't."

Linka hugged Lynn regardless. "Did you fight, because of-"

Lynn and Lori exchanged glances. "Come on, Linka. We'll watch TV or something."

"When's he coming back?"

"I don't know, Linka. We've tried everything. He won't answer the sixteen messages I've left. I'm sorry."

She twirled around her orange shirt. "Whatever..."

Lynn was pulled by Lori into the kitchen. "Did you fucking hear her?"

"No worries, he'll... I'm sure he'll-"

"He already should have. He's not coming-" Lori went into a whisper. "He's not coming back."

"Don't be so dramatic. This is his house, after all. Then, there's the matter of her. Could he really leave her? He couldn't leave her, no. Not like this."

"LINCOLN AND YOU RAN FROM US, FOR FUCKS SAKE."

Lori slapped her as hard as she was able to.

"First her, now you!" Lynn grabbed a pan, and swung at Lori's head. It immediately dented out of shape.

"Haha-"

Lynn swung it upwards, striking her lower jaw. While Lori was brushing the pain off, Lynn wasted no time to grab her face and dropped her headfirst into the floor.

"Damn you for doing this, Lynn..."

"DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!"

That's when the unexpected happened. Linka intervened, knocking Lynn off balance. "Linka?"

"Don't hurt each other! This has to stop. The thing I want more, from you, from all of you-"

The others gathered behind Linka. -"Is to be a family again. Guys, remember, I have the memories from before the fire. I want to go back to it, I always do. And, please, not just for me..." Linka pulled Lily by her. "Do it for her, the only innocent one there is left of us. And for Leni..."

Everyone's faces met the ground.

"Linka's right." Luan joined in, feeling a wave of confidence. "We're back again, so why's it hard? It shouldn't be..."

Lori coughed while Lynn looked away.

"Come on, its-"

"Not that simple, Luan. There's the 'he did, she did' thing going on. Welcome to the dark world." Lynn left the scenery.

"There's nothing to say, Luan. I admire that you want this to be solved easily, but its not math. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you."

Luan, visibly hurt, embraced herself onto Luna.

"You three, you have good hearts. Not the rest of us. We... We can't get out of this darkness."

Linka held Lily's hand. "Forget them. A game of tag?"

Lily smiled. "That'd be fun. Let's go outside!"

Lori, Lynn, and Luna sat at the couch, when Luan stood in front of them.

"Can we act like its perfect around them?!"

"Can't be done. Not if Luna here-"

"Fuck off, Lynn. You're just as bad."

"We've all done bad. Let it the fuck go!" Lori slapped both of their heads.

"Come on!"

"She started it!"

"You're both being provoking! You need to forgive each other."

"No way."

"I'm not doing this. She needs to accept her actions. Newsflash, you don't need to do it again."

"Its not just that, its-" Luna joined Luan's side. "I still don't believe we need to break these types of rules. I know what I did, but I'm not accepting it. You both have. Maybe Lori hasn't killed anyone during her Freight days, but you hurt innocents."

"That's different! They lived, and Linka made me see life again!"

"But not Lincoln. He wasn't enough?"

"I..."

"Did he fail us, or did you fail him?"

"Luna, we were all lost sometime after. Hardest of times."

"I'll say... Luna, you left me alone. I forgive you, but I'll never forget it, the pain. You promised me... How much of a hypocrite can you be?"

"We all abandoned each other, and the price we paid for it was Leni's life."

"Leni was Lincoln's fault-"

"No, stop it. He didn't do anything."

"EXACTLY, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Lori?"

"Well, he saved Lily. Otherwise- Its unfair. If he saved her, it means he really was trying to prevent whatever it was he saw in... Ugh this is making my head spin."

"He could've sent one of us!"

"House brings back bad memories. Would we have agreed to go? We wouldn't have believed him if he never spilled about the timeline, which he wasn't at all planning to."

"But he tried to kill the clones. They have not acted hostile, apart from self-defense. They, too, were innocent."

"That idiot Lupa found Leni, but didn't tell us." Lynn crossed her arms. "Gotta wonder why she didn't. If anything, she led them to Leni, and didn't even know it."

"Doesn't mean she's working with them. I'd be scared too, if I found out my thought-dead sister was actually alive."

Lucy popped up from behind the couch. "Boo."

Luna and Luan leaped back in fear. "BLIMEY!"

"Well, its too late. She's gone, end of story..."

"Is Lincoln too hostile? I know he acts more peaceful around Linka, but in action, he's losing it. I'd be scared, if I didn't have this gift from Lisa."

"He saved us-" Lynn started.

"-But he doesn't just save. He also kills, and acts like a mindless soldier. Kill and kill. Its no wonder all four clones were made of his DNA mixed with theirs. We still need more insight of them all, however. We don't know enough of them."

"Now that I remember, he hasn't actually gone into detail about what he saw in the other timeline. You don't think he's -?"

"Now that you mention it..." Lynn's expression changed.

"And he left, that wasn't random. No, not at all. He went..."

"To do something? Heh. We'll probably hear it on the news or something."

"That's it! That's the joke! Its gonna circle back, like it did the decade ago!" Luan scratched an itch on her arm.

"Pfff, I wouldn't say that."

"Then, what do you think he is doing?"

"I don't know, but I know it can't be good. Its Lincoln..."

"Yeah, well..." Lori watched the two young girls outside running around. "We can survive without him."

"What about Lily? She's real eager to see him as well."

"Damn it, Lincoln. You heartless fuck."

"Is he truly heartless, Luna? There's this and that, he's done good right by us."

"But not all the time."

"Luna, I'm sorry I took his side. You know, when he tried to-"

"I think its too late for that now..."

"Luna, accept her apology."

"I'm not doing that. You'll have to show me you mean it. And then I'll apologize."

"It... I guess its a start."

"Guys, are we fine here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Luna?"

"I'm still... Angry, but a lot less. Lori?"

"You broke the only frying pan here, Lynn."

"I guess not."

Lori sighed. "Go get a new one."

"Okay."

"And today, too."

"Okay! Luna, care to join?"

The rocker hesitated for a second. "I guess so."

"Don't fight on the way."

"Got it mother!"

* * *

The blonde woman had now arrived at her destination. The place was completely destroyed, but no one knew about the secret hatch. It was only ten feet away from where the door was, hidden underneath a cover of leaves and branches.

The hatch, dark mustard yellow, with a dirty window in the center, went open after the handle was turned. And the woman made her way inside. She slid down, rather than climbing down, for it saved her time. And time was not something she had.

She activated the lights, after momentarily being surrounded. Everything was wrecked. Mostly everything. She headed to a narrow room, not blocked off or destroyed completely, much to her delight. She entered it, and saw the familiar armory she had seen in times before.

 **Anti-Phenomenon Weaponry**

 _The Louds will all die, and I'll make sure of it._

She then began to laugh, for the danger she appeared to be.

* * *

 **AN: Mmmmm, alrighty. Mixture of things. This is before the 30th chapter, just to clarify. I'll likely be moving it, to make it chronologically correct.**

 **Alright, so, I'm actually having a bit of a block with doing the rest of the Decade One, but its not a too serious thing. Because its more of a longer thing, I did expect some sort of delay, but not at this magnitute.**

 **Another thing, I've reread what I have, and I've now seen various errors of all sorts here and there. I may have rushed a couple of things, or, not establish some things as they were meant to. The whole Linka-Lincoln thing, I see it as a fast, rushed thing. That, and how soon it was to wrinkle that paper with "Clone War." Dang it, I'm unsatisfied, because it also now feels like I made everything on and off again. I didn't notice I've been recycling the same thing over again.**

 **Mmmm, well, apart from that, this story, its now complete. I thought it was already, but I went ahead to further it a bit. And, now that I'm aiming to get better, there's no way it'll sink.**

 **Still upset about all of these quick things and whatnot. Sorry, its taking longer with the Luna chapter, but heh, "bisexually."**


	31. Louds of Nature

**June 4th, 2026**

 _"'on the latest attack of super powered individuals, who were spotted in-"_

 _"-have been various reports and video footage of what seems to be one of these so called Phenomenons, the name that has been-"_

 _"Members of the White House have been recently making some mysterious changes-"_

 _"These freaks, these monsters, will be the death of us normal people. Where is the necessary-"_

 _"-related to the attack of a Vial Corp facility in Colorado. As of yet, there has been no comment from-"_

Luna switched the TV off. "No mention of Lincoln, but us. They see us as threats."

Lynn was displeased. "They'd be grateful, if they knew we fucking saved the world."

Lola and Linka were on the floor, with the older diva combing her hair.

Lynn looked to her watch. "I'm worried about him."

Luna stripped the watch from her wrist. "He's fine. But he made it clear, he's-"

Linka moved her head to Luna's direction.

"-he's going to be gone for awhile..."

"Hold still, Linka." Lola redid the back of her hair. Linka played with her fingers.

"Is he going to come back?"

"Of course he is! Don't you worry a thing! Wanna hear a joke?" Luan placed herself in front of Linka, who smiled for one.

Lana, Lori and Lucy were in the kitchen. Lucy was sharpening the knifes, in the corner, humming softly.

"Why are you doing that? You're creeping me out." Lori gave Lana the signal. The knives in Lucy's hands were swiped away.

"I'm just... Give them back, damn it."

"No. Stop it." Lori groaned. "DAMN IT, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Linka jumped from the shout.

""This isn't okay."

"I'm not doing another run. We've been at it for days. I couldn't find any trace. Neither did Lola."

Lynn turned the TV back on.

 _"-and if there are bad ones, there could be good ones. Let's take a look at the latest incident here;" The camera switched to the very same scene where Older Lynn instructed them to hit Vince, once and for all. "The dead here, were reported from some secret terrorist organization that we have not know about. Obviously, the government has their secrets, but I praise the person or persons responsible. Let's not jump to conclusions and point out that all freakshows are bad. We can't go around antagonizing them. This is just like-"_

"Wow, maybe not everyone will see us as menaces."

"We aren't, but Lincoln..."

"I want ice cream." Linka got up from Lola's lap.

"Well, excuse me, then. Hmph!"

"We could probably use some grub, dudes. I'm in, let's go. Linka, invite the others. We'll all wait out."

Lana set the knives down in the sink.

"You're really giving me shivers, Lucy." Linka skipped happily into the kitchen.

"Luna said we're all heading out. Hurry, I want some ice cream!"

Lana exited the kitchen, taking Linka by her hand. Lori pinned the deadly goth to the wall. "No funny business. Whatever you were doing, stop it."

Lucy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

 **Later**

The gang were muching down at a Burpin' Burger restaurant. Linka was already on her cone, while mostly everyone was still wrapping up with their fries.

Across the street, three huge, muscular men back parked into a 7-11 with a pick-up truck. They stared at the ATM just outside.

"Remember, Cletus, just keep a lookout while Earl and I take that big money doohickey."

"Yup yup!"

The look out exited the truck, firing away with the rifle he had in his hands. "Nobody try nothing, or you'll get it!"

The civilians around scattered for cover. The cashier inside was shot dead, trying to call the authorities. The two others hooked onto the ATM. "Is it perfect?"

"Yes! Dagnabit, that was fast as babies being born, yeehaw! Cletus, get in!"

The truck pulled away, only to go slowly. "What, what is this? What the hell-"

Lana revealed herself outside the driver's window, waving. She held up a tire.

"My baby!" The driver grabbed the rifle, and smashed it through his window. "Billy Bob, what im tarnation are you'se doing?"

Lana phased Cletus from the truck, delivering ten punches in the same second. Billy Bob fired from behind. Lana ducked and sped off.

The truck started off again. Lana removed the hook from the ATM, and swung it up high. It found its way through the windshield, and made hard contact with Earl's skull. The gun in Billy Bob's hand went through his stomach. "Holy moly!"

Lana opened the door. "Give up, and surrender yourself."

"W-What are you?!"

Before Billy Bob got out, an unseen force shoved him back inside. The truck itself rose into the air, and then landed on its back, exploding on impact. Lana was less afraid, knowing already who had done this.

"Something you need, Lupa?"

The white haired girl, accompanied by Lacy, who had a cast on her left arm. "We need to crash with you for a few days." Lana grabbed them both, running behind Burpin' Burger. "Come on, then."

"Its nice to see you three again so soon. What brings you by?"

"We've been chased out. Lacy here has been caught using her powers to stop a robbery." She pointed to the other side of the street, which was now filled with police. "Like that. We did this right by where we were living, and then we got an angry mob on us. We left quietly. So, we want to stay with you guys, but, some of you clearly don't know the word 'subtle'."

"Told you to not intervene, Lana."

"We needed to show people we're not harmful."

Lupa laughed. "You killed a guy, you know."

"Uhhh... No comment."

"Liby is scared. And we've run out of- Don't tell hasn't returned yet?"

Lacy and Liby eyes Linka. "Are you okay?"

Linka smiled at them.

"Alright, dudes. I guess him gone makes space for you three. We can always use another Luan." Luan kicked Luna from underneath.

Liby and Lacy both cheered.

"We'd better go now. Looks like they're going through witnesses. Twins?"

 _"Liby! Lace!"_

 _Carol Pingrey threw Lacy outside the window. Lupa, badly beaten and bruised, limped with all her might to the window. She raised her good hand, and ensured Lacy landed safely. Carol grabbed her by the hair._

 _"You'll never win!"_

 _"I think I just did!"_

 _Carol's arm shapeshifted into something like a sword._

 _"W-wait. Who are you?"_

 _"The death of you." Carol inserted her hand into Lupa._

Lupa looked at the scar. "Fuck me."

"She's still alive. And we're putting them back in danger, again. We can't stay here."

"No." Lupa had made up her mind. "If we unite, we may have a chance. I wish Lincoln was here."

 _And Lucy won't be, for long. Come on, whoever you were, blondie. Come kill us now._

"I need a smoke."

Lucy appeared from behind.

"Hey, mother. I'm surprised you're still here. Care for a smoke?"

"No. Any day now, they'll be here right? Was it the right choice?"

Lupa puffed. "No, not it wasn't. You made the right call, summoning them. One last time."

"Wait, did you just call me-"

"Don't get used to it."

Linka was on the front lawn, laying in the grass. A blonde woman appeared, wearing a blue shirt and black skirt. "Hello there!" The woman greeted.

Luna sat on the porch, looking on. Linka sat up. "Hi, I'm Linka!"

"Hello, Linka. I'm Riley. How old are you?"

"Linka, your favorite cartoon is on!" Lynn opened the door for the quick moving girl.

"Yay!" She yelled.

Luna stared at the woman. This Riley chick, she not only looked familiar, but felt familiar. She waved at Luna, before leaving out of sight.

Luna checked the sidewalks. Riley had vanished.

"Do you ever wonder what the other captives from Vial are now doing?"

"Sometimes. I hope they're all fine." Luna remembered her own roommate in her time being a prisoner. "I can only hope."

"Things will change, Luna. We're just as victims as we are capable."

"We're putting her in school. She has to attend."

Lynn and Lori nodded. "You're right."

Liby, Lacy and Lupa were alone in a room. "But, one of us will have to tell them. About that girl, whoever that was."

 **To be Continued in; The Pingrey Protocol.**

* * *

 **AN: Connections, characters, and additions. I've just went ahead and added two more arcs for the fic. I'm still writing the first chapter of ATD. Ugh, man, the difference in mood and tone from that one to this one is strangely fast and noticeable.**

 **Is Riley Carol in disguise? Was this too soon for a one shot? Will I regret this, or are you getting aroused enough? Are you... getting riled up? XD**

 **This was just about how they're seen publicly and by the big guys. Then, it changed. I don't know how. For the first time, I had no idea where I was going with this.**

 **It just stepped on another level of hard, trying to memorize who's where and who knows what; but I shall not give up/cancel this, which was almost possible, twice.**


	32. Decade One: Lincoln

**May 17th, 2016- The Day of the Fire**

""Smoke! Guys, there's a fire!"

The second floor began to fill with the dense gray smoke. Lisa opened the door, and shrieked. She grabbed Lily. Lynn pointed to the stairs.

"Clear out, clear out!"

She quickly checked all the rooms. "Where's Lucy?!"

Lincoln, passing by her, grabbed Lynn and went downstairs. "She's probably safe. If we don't get outside, we won't be!" The two caught the fire growing in size, starting from their parents' bedroom. "MOM, DAD!"

Lori quickly pulled them outside, as the fire spread their direction. "They're in there!" Lincoln was pulled away easily, but Lynn was kicking and screaming. "LORI, SAVE THEM! LET ME GO!" Lynn's feet lifted off the ground, and Lori quickly took steps back, as the fire was now burning through the curtains. "DAMN IT, WOMAN." Lori let Lynn go.

Lynn's instinct was to jump in, but the fire was stretched to the front door, blocking her path, then covered mostly everything around.

Lynn stepped back, putting her hands on her head, ready to tear her hair off. Lisa handed Lily over to Leni. "My arms are weak..."

Lori rushed to the side of the house.

"Where is she going?" Luna then turned to see Lincoln and Lynn go into a sprint. "Lynn?! Lincoln?!" She screamed. "DON'T-"

Lincoln knew where he wanted to go, where he needed to be. Lynn went on her own way, venturing into a different direction after three blocks.

Lincoln slowed down, once seeing Ronnie Anne's house. He quietly made his way behind her garage, not caring if he was noticed or not. Catching his breath, he fell backward, and broke into tears. Mom, dad, the fire started there. Luan and Lucy were not outside, so maybe they-

He ran, not wanting to know who was what, and why he and the others weren't. It was almost 4 P.M. Lincoln checked his phone. A message from Lori.

 **Where did you and Lynn go? Get back here RN!**

He turned it off, while wiping away the tears that fuzzed his vision. He heard several footsteps aproaching, and he stumbled back, knowing it wasn't Ronnie Anne. Bobby peeked his head slowly, armed with a broom.

"Little Loud? What are you doing here?"

Lincoln stuttered out sentences. "Do I need to tell Lori you're-"

"No, no! Don't! Please..."

Bobby saw the pain in the boy's eyes. "Are you okay, Lincoln? Do... Uh, you need to come inside?"

Ronnie Anne was playing Battlefield 1 on the shared Xbox One console. She paused once Bobby csme in. "Did you scare that damn cat away?" She turned just in time to see Lincoln being led to a seat beside her. "Lam- I mean, Lincoln? What are you doing here?"

She set the controller down, and cuddled him, sensing something wrong in the atmosphere. "Lincoln?" His mind went adrift, back to the fire.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I was just-"

Bobby switched the channels. "Here, Lincoln, have some-"

 _"-Fire, breaking in this lovely neighborhood in Franklin Avenue. Many witnesses said they've seen ot smelled the smoke, and gathered around, recording the footage of the fire. According to the next door neighbor of the owners of this house, it is believed that this house belongs to a family of thirteen members. We pray-"_

Bobby muted the TV, dropping the remote. Both Santiagos were sent in a state of shock. "Dios mio!"

Ronnie Anne buried herself on Lincoln. "Oh my god, Lincoln, I-"

"A-Are you the only one?"

"Most of us escaped. My mom, my dad, they-" His mind warped around, still trying to hold itself down on ground, an impossible thing to do, considering the unacceptable events witnessed earlier.

"I ran, and the others..."

"Ronnie Anne looked to her brother.

"Tenemos que quedar con el, mientras. Llama a Lori..."

"What was that, what about Lori?"

Bobby wondered why the boy ran here if he wasn't the only one to escape. "No... Lincoln, stay with us for awhile. But, we're going to have to tell them you're here. They could be worried about you!"

Ronnie Anne rubbed the side of his head. "I am truly sorry, Linc..."

Lincoln's mind drifted again...

 **Hours Later**

Ms. Santiago returned home. "Ay, que dia pesado... Niños, I'm home!"

She placed her purse down, watching Ronnie Anne's head resting on the couch.

"Ronalda, debes dormir en tu-" She saw Lincoln held in her arms, like he was her Bun-Bun. "Esto que es? Roberto!" Ronnie Anne leaned up, letting Lincoln go. "Mom, hey!"

"Ronalda, its almost midnight. Why is Lincoln here? Esto se ve malo-"

Bobby, still sleepy-eyed, walked from his room. "Permitiste esto? Como-"

"His parents are dead, and he came here. Tiene miedo."

Ms. Santiago's slight anger went away. "Como? Hoy? Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne's hand was squeezed by both of Lincoln's. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstay."

"What happened, Lincoln?" She walked in front of him, and bent down. "You can tell me anything, mijo."

A loud knock at the door alerted her. Lincoln twitched.

"MARIANA SANTIAGO, WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

The door was breached, followed by big men, in dark blue clothing.

Ms. Santiago was grabbed and pulled away. "What about these two?" The men observed Ronnie Anne and Bobby. "No, these ones are definitely legal. Do a sweep. They have other undocumented relatives."

"Mama, no! No mi mama!" Lincoln backed into the corner, very confused and even more scared at what was happening. Bobby was holding her back. As they took their mother away, she cried out.

"Ronalda! Roberto! Llama a tio Javier, de imediato!"

As fast as the immigration police barged in, they left. "Mama..." Bobby held onto her. 'No llores, princessa. No llores."

"What just happened?"

Bobby went to the phone, making a call.

"My mom, Lincoln. She's an-" Ronnie Anne sniffed through her sobs. Lincoln returned the comfort debt, hugging her. She leaped back with a tighter hug.

"Ronnie Anne, pack up. We're going to live with our relatives in Chigaco."

"Wait, what about him?" Lincoln was shaken mildly.

"We'll have to leave him. Lincoln can't come."

"Come on, Bobby. Take me with you, just for a few days. You can let Lori know I'm here afterwards." Ronnie Anne pulled him closer. Bobby sighed.

"Alright, esta bien. Pack up."

Bobby was relieved the car keys have been dropped and left on the floor. He snatched them and led the two kids outside. "Irs a long drive, so you might want to get some sleep in the car. The three backpacks of luggage was placed in the trunk. Ronnie Anne sat behind Bobby and Lincoln decided to keep her company, taking the other backseat.

It was only halfway through the drive that Bobby noticed the two lovebirds were leaned on each other, hands held with sleeping. After that, Bobby found himself less stressed out by the changing world before him.

 **May 18th, 2016**

Lincoln helped Ronnie Anne with her backpack into the Casagrande apartment.

"Thanks, Linc." The Mexican loli greeted her grandparents, while Bobby took his luggage out. "Hola, abuelo! Hola abuela!"

"Mis nietos, que lindo!" Hector Casagrande looked at Lincoln, visibly disgusted.

"And who might this... gringo be?"

Ronnie Anne was stunned by Hector Casagrande's use of the word. "He's a... friend."

"Entren, vamos." The group of five entered the yellow building, with Bobby being in the back. "So, what brings you here? Nos llamaste, pero sin razon."

Lincoln set down Ronnie Anne's backpack outside the hall, while Bobby was informing Hector what happened. The two grandparents jumped back in surprise. Bobby scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do

"Okay, kids, go on and watch some television. Food's on the table, and the others are somewhere around here, not hard to miss them."

Ronnie Anne led Lincoln into their living room while Lincoln was still nerved by "others" in the vicinity.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm still not sure what that was."

"My mother is living here, without the proper paperwork."

"Wait, you mean she's-"

Ronnie Anne shook her head, slowly. "She is. She... was."

The two sat on the couch. She had the remote in her grasp, but did not turn on the TV. "Is this real, Lincoln? Is she really gone?" She stared into the screen, ataring at her dark reflection within. Lincoln ran his fingers through her motionless hand, going back and forth.

"What are you doing?" She moved her eyes down.

"My mom used this on me when I would be afraid or sad. For some reason, it succeeded to help me. I guess its because of the feeling in which I knew she was there. Its like a reminder, that you're going to get through whatever it was that got you down or scared."

Lincoln pulled away. "I hope you feel even a bit better."

Ronnie Anne kissed his cheek. "I..."

He touched the spot where she kissed him.

"I love you." Lincoln smiled at her. Ronnie Anne then kissed him, and he returned her opened affection.

"So its agreed then? You two can't stay, hijo. I am sorry, but we are barely surviving like this. Your mother still has that house in Guerrero. She'll find her way there, and when she's there, we'll gather up the money to send you both."

Bobby turned back to the door. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

Both grandparents shook their heads. "Lo siento, hijo."

"What will I tell her?"

"Nada. So, why bring the gringo?"

"Hector, eso es-"

Bobby crossed his arms, defending him. "He's a good kid. Like Ronnie Anne said. There was a fire, and he lost hia parents. If its alright, I'd like him to stay awhile. I'm still searching his relatives. Well... yeah."

"Is he any trouble?"

"No, not at all. He has a heart. From good people. Trust me."

 **May 24th, 2016**

Lincoln was the last to arrive at the table. All the Casagrandes were already munching on tacos and enchiladas. Ronnie Anne had saved him a plate, and pointed him to the sofa. Hector and Carl, the likely gangbanger in the family, watched him with serious looks.

"Don't make a mess, boy, that sofa does not remove stains easily!"

Lincoln was mildly disgusted by whom he thought was Ronnie Anne's uncle. He didn't know what abuelo meant in english, but nonetheless, this attitude for the past few days were hostile, probably even racist c

He had trouble eating the five tacos on his plate, taking a bite of one every few minutes, still gloomy, and missing his sisters, wherever they were, hopefully okay as wel.

After the meal, everyone went to bed. Lincoln was bunked on the couch. Ronnie Anne kept him company, even though she had her own bed.

Carlota, the oldest cousin here, said her goodnight to her. Bobby switched off the lights, and watched the two get conformity once more. He struggled on when to tell her, still waiting for the correct moment.

Lincoln was no longer satisfied living here. Despite the mainly warm hospitality, Hector and Carl Casagrande, in the past couple of days, have been actually secretly treating Lincoln differently. The worn out Loud now believed it was a racial thing now, Carl having let it slip that Hector doesn't like white people at all. Lincoln was debating whether to leave. But where could he go?

Lincoln stood wide awake, while the girl, sleeping happily over him, was unable to let him up, so he pulled his way from below her. She was a heavy sleeper, still in slumber. It reminded him of Lynn. He covered her completely before leaving to the door. He quickly dressed up, and had his second shoe in, when Bobby's feet appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lincoln got up from the ground. "I don't feel comfortable here. Not anymore."

Bobby stepped aside. "The minute you leave, I have to tell Lori, and I will."

Lincoln grabbed the doorknob. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Its not me who's leaving right this minute."

As Bobby picked up the phone, Lincoln quickly stormed from the complex, running as fast as his feet were able to.

Lori had entered the highway, still on the phone with Bobby.

"THEN FOLLOW HIM. GET AFTER LINCOLN. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

 _"He didn't want to go back. He's scared, Lori. Anyone can see that. I know. I know I should have told you. I'll look for him while you get here."_

"Good!" Lori hung up, tossing her phone to the passenger seat.

Bobby was already out the door, when Ronnie Anne awoke. "Lincoln?" She looked around, and saw her brother, almost gone. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

"He ran out, we gotta find him."

She jumped to her feet, alarmed. "What, why?"

"I don't know, come on! If I were Lincoln, where would I go?"

 **May 25th, 2016**

Lori got there around two AM, stopping a few times for gas along the way. The signs told her she had just passed Calumet City, nearing her destination. She released the gas, and called Bobby.

"Have you found him?"

Lincoln's voice answered.

 _"Lori? I'm... I'm fine."_

The eldest Loud let off a screech of anger. "HOW COULD YOU AND LYNN DESERT US?! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S THERE, TOO!"

 _"No, she ran a different direction."_

Lori sped up again. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

 _"In Washington Park, near this college campus. Go on and find it on the map."_

Lincoln hung up.

"TWERP- Hello? Hello?!" Lori groaned. "Washington Park, huh?"

Lincoln handed the phone back to its owner. Bobby sat on the hood of his car, looking around. "Get back inside, its cold out."

Ronnie Anne had become nearly zombified, letting Bobby's revelation about them going to Mexico bury its nails deep into her. Lincoln knew he wasn't able to comfort her, and so, he only watched her suffer further, something he didn't understand, for she was able to see her mother again. It bothered him slightly.

"I'm fine here. So, this is it, isn't it? This is where we all part ways, even if we're, in general, going the same path?"

Bobby held out his hand for the boy to shake. "One hundred percent."

Lincoln shook his, the final time. "I'll miss you two."

"Bobby looked back at his deadened sister. "She'll miss you so much. She..." He lowered his voice. "She talked about you, a lot. And it made her happy, really happy. Glad she had a boyfriend, even if you two weren't official. Her first true love."

Lincoln took a seat next to him. "What about Lori?"

"Look, maybe sometimes, she can act bossy. Trust me, I see it often. But, she knows what's best. She helped me in many things at school, and if it wasn't for her, I might not have gotten accepted at the college back home. But..." He looked up towards the moon. "I have to throw it away, I don't have anyone here who could help us manage a life here. There is no choice, we don't have a say. My kob can't mantain us, and they- the other relatives, its spread too much."

"I understand. I understand why you have to. Besides, you're doing what's best for the both of you. I'd do the same with my sisters. I mean, I'd try."

"Yeah, man."

Vanzilla's headlights came into view. "You planning to tell her?"

He got up from the hood. "I'm going to now."

"Wait, how did you know I'd be here?"

"You like natural, quiet settings. So does Lori. She says it helps her to calm."

Lori shifted into park, and quickly exited in an angry manner. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"Come on, Lori, he's just a kid."

She pushed past Bobby, and grabbed him. "We are leaving!"

Ronnie Anne surprised the three, coming out and then leaping onto Lincoln. "NO DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!"

Lori let go, confused by this. "Ronnie Anne, I'm just taking him back to-"

Holding Lincoln, she stepped back, once Lori advanced towards them. "

"Lori, there's something I need to tell you..."

Bobby's words gave her goosebumps. She set her attention to him, and was led behind Vanzilla.

Ronnie Anne let go of him, facing away.

"I don't want to say goodbye. Not to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Why us? We did nothing to no one. This is wrong..."

She sniffed, setting her head on his shoulder.

Lori let out a painful scream from behind the van. "Oh, she knows."

Ronnie Anne laughed a little. "I can imagine what she's saying, haha."

Ronnie Anne let go of him. "I really will miss you..."

Bobby had finished, and was returning to the car. "Lincoln, take care of her, will you?"

"I will."

Bobby started up the car. "Ronnie Anne, let's go."

As she entered the car, Lincoln quickly acted for his own goodbye; he seized her by the waist, and planted his final, long kiss onto her lips. She placed both hands on the back of his head, returning the kiss. This lasted for over ten seconds.

"I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I." Lincoln watched the car roll off, and Bobby waved goodbye to him while Lori was still crying out. He kept staring, until they were both out of view.

After passing by Battle Creek, the quiet driver finally had the strength to speak again.

"I've been living at Pop-Pop's for these last few days."

"You've all been living there?"

"No, they've-" Lori had enough time to rehearse the lie. "They've been placed in other homes."

"What, all of them? Why? That's not-"

"Lincoln, Pop-Pop is too old to take care of us. Plus, once I reach legal age, I can get them back, and we can try to make it work. In the meantime... Get some sleep. You must be tired. We'll get home by morning."

 **8 A.M.**

Lori shook the snoring Lincoln.

"Whu-"

He noticed they were already outside Pop-Pop's. The brown house before them was still intact. Lincoln scrubbed his eyes, making sure nothing was playing tricks on them. Lori honked the horn.

Pop-Pop came out with a cane, raising it like a bat. "You hooligans better get-"

Lori waved from inside. "Lorelei! You're back!"

He lowered the cane.

"Twerp, best behavior."

"What? Its just Pop-Pop."

She closed the car door behind her.

"Lincoln? Is that you?!" Lori waited for him to get out. Lincoln had grown comfy on his spot, but he got out, after Lori made an angry face. Lincoln was pushed by fear, and gave his grandad a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Come on, let's go inside. I'll make breakfast."

"No, I'll make it." Countered Lori. "Its no trouble at all."

Most of everything in Pop-Pop's living room was mainly antiques and brass trinkets. The carpet, similar like foreign art. Wine glass, upside down in shelfs, just outside the kitchen. His television was an old one, 1970s era brand at most. Above, was a picture of him, his late wife Eleanor, and a child version of Riita. The table, a round one, big enough for four people.

Lori began to make pancakes. Lincoln and Pop-Pop sat at the table. He placed the cane leaning on the wall.

"How are you, son?"

"I'm fine..."

Both of them stared at the framed picture.

"Mom..." Lincoln slammed a fist at the table. "Now, Ronnie Anne..."

The pancakes were nearly done. Lori placed two plates ready, while listening to Lincoln.

"What's been going on while I was gone?"

Lori peeked out. "I've tried to find a job around here. I haven't shown up for school since that damn day."

"Why not stay at that-"

"I was fired, twerp." Lori served both platters, each filled with three pancakes.

"There syrup?"

"No. Make due without."

"So, the plan is for Lori to become 18 and get the others back?"

"That's right." Pop-Pop cut his first pancake. Lori took a seat by Lincoln.

"Its only three months from now. I hope they're alright, wherever they are. Lincoln, aren't you going to eat?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I had coffee and a biscuit before coming. "

"Wnat? When did you stop?"

"I didnt. It was drive thru. You'll be sleeping in a bigger room now. I took the liberty to actually arrange it in how you like it. Of course, there's no posters or comics in it."

Pop-Pop set the fork and knife down, calmly headed to the TV. He picked up the frame, and stared at it. Lori got her chance to whisper.

"He's grieving this way, has been doing this daily. Its really sad, in all honesty. Lori nudged at the pancakes, as they were getting cold. "Eat up. Please."

Lincoln finally sliced a piece, meeting it with the fork.

 **Night**

His bed was almost twice as big, and the room itself was big for two, like the rooms of his sisters. The bed was in the middle, with drawers on the right upon entering, while the closet was positioned the left. "This was her old room."

Lincoln rummaged through the room, finding everything empty. "Did he really not throw any of this out?"

"No, he didn't want to turn this room into something else. It'll be yours now. I've been sleeping here, but I'll take the floor."

Lori had already set up covers and a pillow on the other side of the bed, invisible to him due to his height.

"Good, I didn't want to be alone." Lori tucked her little brother in. He threw his shirt on the floor.

Before she turned off the lights, he raised his head. "Lori?"

"Yes?"

"Can we make it, without mom and dad? Can we manage?"

She thought about it, but this question wasn't a 'there is no wrong answer' type question.

"Lincoln, I don't know."

Lori flipped the switch, enabling the darkness to take over.

 **July 15th, 2016**

Lincoln found his way inside the basement, the door left barely ajar. He made his way down. The stairs did not make any sound, despite being made of wood. A hanging lightbulb was flickering on and off, but the basement was empty, save for him. Lincoln entered into the light.

A dusty table, which two rows of tools, was directly below the light. He grabbed a flashlight from the table, and scanned around. He had never been here of all the times he had visited Pop-Pop. At first, there seemed to be nothing around.

When he shined the light at the far end of the basement, he found a small arsenal of weapons locked in its own gun cage. Handguns, shotguns, and hunting rifles hung in the dark.

"Do you like my private collection? Granted, I wanted your mother to have one, in a world like this."

Lincoln was greeted by an arm on his shoulder.

"This place isn't for kids."

Lincoln was led back up, and Pop-Pop locked the doors once more. "I'm sorry you saw that. That's my personal place."

"Well, it now satisfies my curiosity. And, yes, it was a good display to see. Do you think, maybe one day, you'll teach me to shoot?"

"No. I will not, I'm sorry."

"But-"

The elder left, presumably to get a nap.

Lori herself was in a rut. She had gone to the hospital this week, and Luna, Luan and Lily were gone. Everything was fully crumbled. This lie told to them both, there was no point in that. How could she yell them she lost everyone? Eventually, the time would come when the truth was revealed. And that was the day Lori would be afraid of.

She thought of nothing but the darkness unfolding in everyone's lives. It was nearly 4 P.M., and the sun was steady, with a warm atmosphere being projected from its beautiful sunlight. It bathed her body, while the breeze tugged at her clothes.

The two siblings had gone shopping for new clothes, with some of the remaining money Lori had saved for her college. Lincoln walked out with three new outfits, and socks and underwear. Lori got twice as him, taking a lime green sweater that reminded her of Leni.

She wore it now, over the blue left over of a girdle, a hand-me-down from mommy dearest. She rubbed the sleeve, clearly missing the ditzy blonde.

Lincoln performed a Lucy, scaring Lori completely. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I found out what was in the basement. Pop-Pop has a gun stash there."

"Oh? Did you break in?"

"No, I just... It was open, and I wanted to know."

"Well, he's been in the army, all those years ago. It makes sense."

"I uhh, I asked if he could teach me."

Lori broke from the stare towards the green area. "What? You're too..." She didn't want to say it.

"Too what?"

"Look, I can't see you touching or shooting such a thing. Its different with those violent video games you've played. You've always known those were not real. But this isn't a game. I'm not gonna argue, but you'll never even hold one. I'll make sure of it."

"Lori... What if something bad happens to us? More things?"

She brushed the corner of her hair. "I'll make sure it won't be. Or, I'll try, at least. We have to be strong now. Don't say what if, we've gotten this far. We'll live for mom and dad." She pulled him close to her, putting her head over his. "We'll live forever, Lincoln."

 _"We'll live forever..."_

 **August 12th, 2016**

Lincoln entered Pop-Pop's room. "Its breakfast time, Pop-Pop. Lori's making scrambled eggs."

The old fart was on his back, with a hand gripped on his chest. Lincoln walked to his side. "...Pop-Pop?" No movement from the geezer. Lincoln was about to touch him, when Lori screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Lori pulled him back into the doorway. "Why isn't he waking up?"

She noticed a bottle of pills toppled over on the other side of the bed. "Oh god... Lincoln, come on."She pulled him from the bedroom. "Lori, what's going on?!"

Lincoln was spectating the frantic sister, grabbing a hammer from the toolbox in the corner outside the kitchen. She went on to smash the locked basement door.

"That's not gonna work."

Lori paid no attention to him. She actually managed to break apart the wood, and then kicked in a bigger hole, allowing herself to get inside. "Find a big bag or something."

Lori turned on the lights, but it was too little for her to see. She took the flashlight, and looked at the guns there were.

Lincoln returned with a red duffel bag, and tossed it through the hole. "Its coming down!"

Lori grabbed mainly the rifles, and hand guns. Eight boxes of bullets, and Lori took them all. She quickly went on to put them in the duffel bag, heaving it back up and through again. Lori dialed the police as soon as she and Lincoln exited the house.

"What about him? Where are we going?"

Lori started the ignition. "Away from here."

 **Later**

"Its done." She put the phone back in its place, walking from the phone booth.

"Why not use your phone?"

"They'd track me."

"I don't get it. Why did we leave?

"Lincoln, if we stayed, we'd both be separated. We're no one's problem but child services!"

"What about your age? I thought you said-"

Lori broke, sooner than expected. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE OUR SISTERS ARE!"

He was caught by surprise. "You what?"

Lori slammed on the steering wheel with dreaded guilt.

"I don't know where they are! I lost them, they just... They disappeared. All of them."

"So, you lied? Lori..."

"We have to stay together. Please understand why we left. And, I haven't stopped trying to look."

"Did you lie to him, too?"

Lori gulped in shame. "Yes..."

She pulled out of the parking lot. "So, tell me. Where are we going?"

The two bags of food she had gotten from the store. "You'll see."

 **September 14th, 2016**

Lori linked the sights directly at the deer, who had not noticed her from behind the tree. She took a deep breath, stabilizing the shaking. Lincoln was crouched in the green around them.

Lori pulled the trigger. Thw world, for a second, fell silent, scared to move. Afterwards, came the fear, in the form of the birds flapping, flying in all directions. As for the prey, it fell back.

"I got it!"

Lincoln had his ears covered still, while Lori lowered her rifle.

The bullet penetrated the deer's throat instead of its head. Lori's excitement went away. "Damn it..." She set the rifle down on the ground, and found a rock big enough.

"Lincoln, turn away."

Somehow, he understood what her intention was.

Lori raised the rock to its face. The mouth was open, gasping for the breath of life. Lori met the poor thing's eyes. "I'm sorry." She smashed the rock right above its eyes.

Lincoln shivered, hearing the undeniable sound of death ring out.

Lincoln looked back, seeing his sister on her knees, staring at the dead animal.

"This isn't what I wanted for us! I can't keep doing this anymore!"

Lincoln went on his knees beside her.

"Its not fair! Its not fair to anyone! We didn't earn this- this bullshit! I just- I want to go home!" Her voice grew soft, in realization. "I just want to go home..."

The woods around them quieted down for the two. He placed his hand on her back.

"Lori... I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I'll start the fire, and then we can eat."

"Yeah..."

Lori started the fire, tying up parts of the now dismembered animal over it. "Although I'd prefer turkey, I guess this is still okay."

"Lori, I'm tired of being here. Its hard sleeping in Vanzilla."

This new home was a horrible place in his eyes. An alleyway was better than this.

"Vanzilla is nearly outta gas, so we're gonna go back into town. Ugh, I'm running low on cash. I think its time I look for a job."

"I'm sorry you had to-"

"Don't. Just eat up. We have three more water bottles left."

"I never kept count. How much exactly?"

"Around thirty, I'd say."

Lincoln grabbed the fried piece of meat, and took a bite.

"When are we going?"

Lori looked up at the skies. "Tomorrow. Its already dark out, and you need the sleep."

Lincoln walked to Vanzilla, which Lori placed through an opening, away from an isolated road. "I'm going to eat alone."

Lori began to cook her own piece, now being alone with the inanimate fire keeping her company. Lincoln only ate half of his, not feeling too hungry tonight.

The fire underneath the meat cackled.

"Spirit of the deer, eh?"

 **September 15th, 2016**

His eyes opened, and the sight outside was moving faster than he focused. "Lori? Where are we going this time?"

She remained quiet, keeping her eyes on the road. "Hey, answer me."

"Just want to see something."

Lincoln then found the streets familiar. "No, why? Why are we going back?"

"Lincoln, stop with the questions." Lori parked on the side, and on the other side of the street, was the late Pop-Pop's home.

"Its quiet."

Just then, the door opened. "Who the hell?"

A dark skinned man, with a full beard, walked from the house.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO!"

"It had to happen, Lore. It had to be." Lincoln eyed the name on the mailbox; **Narvaez.**

Lori pushed herseld onto the backseat. "No one shall live in his house!" Lori opened the duffel bag on her side, taking out a rifle. She Ieaned down, pointing the rifle at the man.

"LORI!"

"ITS TOO SOON FOR THIS!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

Two girls, both also dark skinned, walked out after the man. One was a teenager, wearing a purple top and blue jeans. The other, a mere child, had a pink shirt, and red shorts. Lori dropped the gun, trembling.

"He has kids- He has kids. I-I-"

"Let's get out of here..."

 **Hours Later**

Lori finally stopped for gas, taking out a twenty from the glove compartment.

"Are you alright?"

Lori ignored him, getting out of the van and slamming it shut. Lincoln leaned back his seat.

"Twenty for number six." She placed the bill on the counter.

"Okay, thank you." The tall, short-haired female cashier swiped the bill into the register, after a few taps into the computer.

Lori was already done refueling, and placed the nozzle back in its place. A black Dodge Challenger came into view. Two buff men, who looked like they worked at a butcher's, made their way towards a red Nissan Sentra, filled with three teenagers. They each walked to both doors, opening them forcibly.

"Come on out, Freights."

The driver, a teenage boy with a red set of hair, tried to close the car door. The passenger, a redheaded girl, tried to open the compartment, but was blocked by the big guy on her side.

"What's the rush?"

"Chandler, pull away!"

The redhead girl was slapped. "What do you want?!"

The guy at the driver's window took out a switchblade. The brunette in the backseat screamed.

Lori then grabbed a handgun from the bag. Lincoln was invested in the scene, not noticing what Lori was planning.

She cocked the gun back, and walked behind the car, not planning to shoot from where she was. "Hey!" The two meaty guys turned to her. Lori fired upon them, taking five shots. She was hyperventilating, still pointing the gun.

The driver came out, raising both hands out. "Put it down- Put-"

Lori did so.

"That was badass."

Lori seemed surprised. "...What?"

The redhead honked the horn. "Come on Chandler! The skyscraper cashier's on the phone, calling the cops!"

"Hey, follow us. I'd like to thank you." Chandler returned to the car, and pulled away. He stopped, waiting for her to get back in Vanzilla. "Hurry, hurry."

Lori finally drove off, tailing the red car. She then remembered Lincoln was there. His face had the expression that could make people think he had just seen a ghost.

The tailing lasted for about twenty minutes. Lori was lead to what seemed like an abandoned factory. There was a big, moldy red building with multiple floors. Next to it, a white, empty warehouse.

The red car stationed in between the two structures. Lori parked at the corner of the warehouse. "Stay here, Linc."

The three teenagers, with cheery looks, met Lori.

"Hi, I'm Chandler."

He had a white sweater, and gray pants. Lori shook his hand.

"That's Christina-" The readhead waved. "-And Dana." The brunette flashed her eyes wide open.

"I'm Lori. My brother, Lincoln, is still inside the van."

"Why don't you come on up?" Chandler pointed up to the highest floor. "And bring Lincoln, too."

The inside of the building was vacant, but covered in dirt. Several windows were shattered. Glass fragments barely visible. Mold formed on the walls, letting off a deadening odor.

Lori didn't care anymore. She pushed past it, following Chandler upstairs. "We're strays, living here for as long as we can remember." The top floor was filled with a countless amount of mattresses. There were about twenty teens here, ranging from thirteen to eighteen.

"But that's not all we are."

The two Louds noticed a variety of guns scattered across the room.

"We're Freights. Think of us as, like, messengers. What we do is, we cause... Destruction of property. Its our way of returning what we didn't rightfully earn. We're all victims here, of a mad world. Most of us here, we've gone through hell."

Chandler placed his hands on Christina's shoulders. "Take this girl, for example. Car crash claimed her parents. If that isn't enough, she has no relatives alive. She has this as a new home. Dana here, get this. Gas attack by terrorists. She survives, but not the other relatives. This happened on a tour in... Where was it, Dana?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dana downed on a mattress.

"We're all here for a reason. Do you have a story?"

Lori gave Lincoln a glance. "Yes. Yes we do."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so this is whole thing is now longer than I figured it'd be, so splitting it in half was easier. Man, I had to go back to the first chapters. I caught an error, which I hoped I fixed, through your eyes. I might have gone overboard with the constant day shifts.**

 **Welcome to Decade One.**


	33. Decade One: Lori

"So, this is back in December of last year. She's on tour, with family, checking out Bartlett University in Cambridge, Massachusetts."

A red barrel, one of many in the floor, stood in between the four, doing its secondary job of keeping them warm.

"These dudes in white masks and hazmat suits, they shoot up the place, and they have these gas bombs, deadly as fuck. Everything's locked down. Big shootout, multiple casualties. By the end of it, mom and dad of hers took several, among many. Lasted as long as a regular work day. Poor girl."

Dana was still in slumber, in the past few hours.

Lincoln stared outside the grid-style window panel. Below, the darkness covered everything like a blanket.

"Christina here, car crash claims parents and younger brother, and the driver who ran the red light, lived. But she wasn't taking it. In her own vengeance, she suffocated the bastard, after sneaking into the hopsital he'd been taken to."

Chandler snickered at the redhead, who returned a finger at him. "They're truly soulless."

"He deserved it. Fuck you, Chandler."

Christina took the mattress beside Dana.

"Boy, come take this one for you." Christina removed her gray zip sweater, and tossed it on the empty mattress on her left.

"Go on, Lincoln." Lori assured him it was okay.

The boy placed on the sweater, and laid down. Christina pulled the mattress closer to her. "You're so handsome! Its Lincoln, right? How old are you?"

"I'm eleven." He put on the sweater's hood.

"I'm sorry we don't have pillows. Is there any way I can make you feel comfortable? Would you like a bedtime story?"

Lori's eyes were still on him, until Chandler broke the stare. "You two close?"

"We weren't too much, before all this."

"What would 'this' be?"

"Well, there was a fire. He ran away, but I found him. We went to live in with our grandfather, but he passed recently. After that..."

Lincoln faced away from Lori, not wanting to hear the recap of the latest events. Christina snuggled the boy.

"...we ended up here. We lost our parents, and one sister in the fire."

Dana finally awoke, yawning with such relaxation. "Hi, guys."

Christina tilted her head back. "Hey, you."

"So, nowhere to go to, is that right? Well, consider yourselves in luck. You can stay here, regardless of how long." Chandler pulled out a toothpick, and placed it between his lips.

"What's with all those guns? They're not real... are they?"

Most of them, handguns, were laid down by occupied mattresses. Only a few Lori had seen were automatics, either by their heads or feet.

He chuckled, before answering. "Yes, yes they are. Don't tell me you're afraid of us. I've seen you fire without hesitating the slightest. Lucky for us, your marksmanship was accurate. Who taught you?"

"I learned solo. Killed a few deers, amongst other animals."

"Impressive. You imply you have a hunting rifle, correct?"

Lori nodded in agreement. "A few, actually. In the van."

"You steal them, or something? Those you see here, weren't ours to begin with."

"Yes, and no. They were locked away with my grandfather's. So, I take it those guys who attacked you are connected to those guns?"

"Good inference. We snuck into their hideout, and took what we were able to."

"He called you Freights, so he knew you?"

"Uh, not exactly. We've stirred up some noise, I guess that's how they were able to deduce it was us, and we aren't exactly good at hiding, most of the time. Thanks, by the way."

"Why that? Why Freights?"

"Freight trains deliver the goods. And we're delivering our own goods. Also, I like trains."

"But, you lead this whole thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm starving. There any food?"

Chandler pointed upwards. "There's a small room up there, that's filled with non-perishables and MREs mostly. There's fruit, but we try to eat it as soon as possible. They said this was once a shoe factory, back in the 60s or something. Rumors were, a relative of the CEO went missing. Everything closed down, due to financial troubles he faced. I never bothered, and still can't be, to google. I'm skeptical, why does a shoe factory need a small room in the roof? If you were wondering, we also steal food. We can't live back like the regulars. Its far too late for such a thing."

Christina mouthed to Lori. "He's asleep."

"Destruction of property? You vandalize, like say, spray paint areas? That sort of thing?"

"Well, when I said destruction, I really meant it. We blow up whatever we can, destroy whatever we can."

"So, basically..." Lori looked at the fire inside the red barrel. "You're like terrorists."

"No, its not like that. We don't..." He looked around. "We just want to spread the message, deliver the goods. These victims, Deadlites as we call them, are who the message intended for. We want everyone who's suffered in similar events to do some damage, in our name, and have the idea expand; the world all but a perfect world. It deserves to die!"

Lori was beginning to understand.

"I'd like you and the boy to join us. You're clearly set for the game. We don't really expect firefights, but we do go on, carrying them around. Well, most of the time."

"It sounds... Insane. You're offering me something that's... That's radical, dangerous. Then again, maybe what you're trying to sell isn't so crazy. This world, it just changed, and I've stepped into this new one. Is it really ludicrous to say yes?"

She took a mattress, placing it next to Christina and Lincoln, ready to rest.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep on it."

Christina and Dana, merely listeners, butted in.

"Its not exactly serious-levels of illegal. We're quick operators."

"Yeah." Dana rose up to see Lori. "We practice the basics. Before we all went out and struck, we learned alot of skills. Within time, that's to say if you'll join us, you'll learn to survive."

"And we're not harmfully or fatally hurting anyone. We make sure of that. We target only isolated or vacant places."

Lori stared up.

"Can... Can Lincoln stay with me? Its been forever since..."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Bedtime, Freights!"

 **September 16th, 2016**

"You have a good sleep, Lincoln?"

Lori tossed a pair of Twinkies in front of him. "Its not much, but its what they had. Unless you prefer a rotting banana." Lori set down a bottled Starbucks mocha in between them. "I think you might lile this."

"Is this like coffee? Because I don't like it."

She smiled and laughed a little. "I remember that. Technically, it is, but it has a very delicious taste." She opened it for him. "Give it a try."

Lincoln took a small bite from one of the holy god-tier cakes, and hesitated for a second, before sipping a small amount down. Then, he drank a bigger take.

"That's not bad actually. Its not that bad."

"Twerp..."

Lincoln quickly recognized the serious softness in her voice, signifying she had some news or something.

"We're going to stay here. I don't know if its... I mean, I don't know how long. There's nowhere else to go. Will you be okay being here with all of these teenagers around?"

Lincoln did a scan around, seeing the countless others beginning to wake up. "Yes, I'll be okay with this, as long as you'll always be with me."

"I'm never going anywhere, twerp..."

 _"...I promise."_

Lori took out the red duffel bag. "This is what we were able to bring."

Chandler took the bag from her, and opened it up after setting it down. "Very nice choices. These are Remingtons." He gripped one of the rifles. "Model 783. And these handguns, they're Colts. Military standard. If I may..." He took one of each. "I don't have these ones, until know. I'll return them-"

"Keep them, there's more than enough in my possession. And, I don't think I'll actually use them that often."

"Heh, don't be so sure. So, I take it you're in?"

Lori placed the duffel bag back inside Vanzilla. "I'm going to regret this, but... Yes. I'm in."

"Sweet. I'll let the others know."

"What of my brother?"

"We don't put kids into our faction. All he'll be is living with us, at the moment. You do know you're going to come on runs after we train you, right?"

She looked up, seeing Lincoln staring back down at her. "I'm prepared to give anything to... survive."

Chandler was pleased at this.

"So, what will I be taught?"

"Well, various things. There's fighting. We've got a few martial artists in the Freights. I'd teach you to shoot, but I think you're alright in that department. Parkour, maybe."

"What's that?"

"Its like gymnastics. And also, we're gonna show you how to handle proper... equipment."

"Equipment?" Asked the curious Lori.

They stopped at the floor before the top one. He opened the door for her. "Check this out."

Before her, she saw various beer bottles, dirty rags scattered on a few tables here and there. Some protective gear, and gloves dumped in a corner. The more she looked, the more she realized that this was indeed a workshop of a madman. Or rather, madmen.

"Ironically, we don't steal explosives. We make them here."

"You... Literally make them?"

"Its very dangerous, yes. These bottles, we turn them into Molotovs. The easiest thing to whip up."

That's-"

"I know, I know. But compared to everything else, this isn't really the riskiest of all."

"I'll... Learn to make such-"

"Well, yes. Only if... Its a mandatory thing. Everyone knows, but there's only a few guys who actually make them. If anything should happen, they get replaced, immediately."

"That's cold. But... I don't know."

"You seem nervous. That's funny. Just yesterday, you took two lives. And I know you haven't before." He grabbed her hand. "I mean, if you don't want to, you can put it off, delay it."

Lori walked up to a table, and began to look at the materials. Finally, she returned her attention to him. "Alright, when do we start?"

 **Later**

She rushed it, getting the lesson over with, knowing she wouldn't want to later, once she thought about little Lincoln. It was no easy walk in the park. Lori mixed various chemicals here and there. Chandler guided the teenager what went where, and how much had to be. At the end, she had done it. And so, Lori decided to ingite the bomb, in the form of a cylinder. Chandler said otherwise, and only wrapped it away. She removed her protective gear and washed her hands from a bucket filled with water, one of many at the end of the floor.

For one second, there was a point where the two gave each other a look of vulnerability. Then, nothing. Lori didn't know if she made it correctly, but was told she was. Regardless, she did not relax. Once everything was done, she prayed she'd forget how to do it.

The two were already back at the top floor.

Lincoln removed Christina's sweater, and handed it back.

"Oh, uh, you can keep it for awhile. You'll need it more than I do. Oh, they're back." The readhead teen scrubbed Lincoln's hair.

"So, how was it?"

"We're off to a good start."

Christina delivered a high five to her.

"She'll make a marvelous Freight. Won't you, Lori?"

Lori had her small amount of doubts and worries. She glanced at Lincoln, who was talking to Dana.

"Yeah..." It was all she was able to say at this moment.

 **September 24th , 2016**

For the fifth time in consecutive, Dana flipped Lori on her back.

"Hey there, you still want to continue?"

Dana helped her up, scrubbing off the dirt stuck to Lori's green sweater. "Yikes... Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Lori stretched out her legs.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd sign on with us. I mean, you still have your brother. You're not exactly one who has lost everything."

"Well, yeah, I do." Lori landed several side kicks on a tree in front of her. "But we both have nothing. There's... There's no fixing what we've been through. There is no return to it. You do know how that feels, right?"

"I do."

Lori pulled out her phone, scanning tnrough the contacts.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dana snatched it from Lori's hands. "Lori, whoever you're thinking about calling or something, its unwise." Dana dropped the phone.

"What are you doing?! I wasn't gonna-"

"Trust me, Lori. Even if you want to go back..." Dana stomped on the phone. "You shouldn't."

"Buh... Bobby..."

"I'm sorry, it had to happen. Does he have one?"

Lori didn't answer.

Dana let out a sigh. "I know how hard this is, and further down, it will continue to be. We'll help you, and it'll be easier for you."

"Will Lincoln be part of this?"

Dana thought about the answer.

"We've never had a pair of siblings come together. Moat of us jumped on the train, but Lincoln is young. Maybe if, well you know, if he's older, thirteen at most. If you haven't left us, that is to say. Can you feel it? You've just begun."

 **October 3rd, 2016**

Chandler shook the white spray can. Dana and Lori placed themselves to both sides of the corners of the alley's entrance. Dana took a glance around, playing with her fingers. She spun her pinkie three times, and Chandler went on to go ahead and wrote;

 **FREIGHTS WERE HERE**

"Its done! Back inside the car!"

Chandler honked thrice, after the girls got in. "Wait for it..."

A faint explosion cried out somewhere close by. "And that's our cue to move out." Chandler pulled out of the alley, speeding away from visible black smoke behind them. "Driving causally here, we don't want any heat of any kind."

Passing three blocks down, he parked on the side. "This is how we do things. Christina's solo run, and we are the exfil. Also-"

Christina slowly entered the car.

"What'd you hit this time?"

She giggled. "Parking lot. It might still be raining cars. Its satisfying, for there may be a chance that any of those might've been involved in a car crash. Goddamn, I love me."

"You're a real hoot, Christina." Dana high fived her.

"Eyes out, until we're back to base."

"Guys..." Lori spoke.

Dana and Christina both halted the pandemonium of giggles.

"I think this was pretty fun... I mean, its wrong, but, my heart, its beating with...-"

"You're feeling the adrenaline. That's what it is. I guess this means you're no longer conflicted about this, aren't you?"

"Less so, actually. Count me in to the runs." Lori gave a hearty smile for Chandler to see from the mirror.

 **March 11th, 2018**

"Have you read the papers?" Dana placed the recent newspaper print on Lori's mattress. "We've gotten the attention of people."

 **Freight Anarchists Strike Again! Car Dealership In Ruins!**

"Anarchists? I'm surprised they didn't call us vandals, or hooligans."

"The fire continues, but I think we should stop targeting places like that. Its a miracle no one's been caught yet."

A newly placed map hung on the wall on the right. Various red X's were marked all over. "We've hit the isolated areas around Ohio. Where next...?"

"Let's lay low for awhile. We're stirring up more noise nowadays."

Thirteen-year-old Lincoln yawned widely, scratching his back.

"Morning, twerp."

Lincoln paid no attention to her, getting up for breakfast. As soon as he left, Dana broke the silence in between. "He still mad, huh?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Its been mildly complicated before the fire. I thought everything would strengthen our bond, but I'm wrong."

"Why's he mad?"

"He hates me doing that. I've seen it from his perspective; he's scared that one day, I won't return. But, its too late for that... Am I a bad sister?"

Chandler's arm rested on her shoulder. "I don't think you are. You'd better go talk to him."

And with that, Lori went after him.

Lincoln shut the small room closed, holding a pair of Pop-Tarts freshly sealed. "Hi. Can I have one?"

He stared at her, looking into her eyes. Then, he pointed to the door. "Get one yourself." His voice, now deeper, made him sound like Grant Palmer.

"Linc, come on. This is absurd."

Lincoln dropped his breakfast, using his hands as fists, repeatedly hitting Lori. "Do not use that card! How dare you?! You go risk your life, is that really necessary?! What about our future? Yours? Mine? Why can't we just leave?"

She pushed his hands away. "And where would we go?! There's nothing for us anymore! Nothing!"

"You-" He fell on his knees, unable to hold back the pain. "You promised you'd never leave, never go anywhere. And yet..."

Lori set his hands down. "Linc, its not easy for me either. Everytime I take off, I secretly pray nothing bad happens. I've already got enough experience with these things. But I'm still here, Lincoln. I never want to leave you alone. I love you, and I want you to remember that."

"You don't love me enough, if you keep- Keep doing that." He shook his head. "What would mom and dad think-"

Lori slapped him at full power. "How. Dare. You. I could be teaching you how to be one of us! If you don't want to be alone here, then just join me! I like what I do, even if its wrong!"

The force of the slap send Lincoln backwards. Lori made her stage exit, leaving the growing teen to cry alone.

 _I'm not going to be stopped because you're afraid. This is... A dog-eat-dog world. And you'd do better to understand and accept it._

She sat on the stairs, letting his words sink themselves into her brain.

 _"You promised you'd never leave... You don't love me enough..."_

"Oh, Lincoln..."

Despite the many hits alongside them, there was no time for such sentiment. The growing Lincoln had not shown any hatred or pain until a few days ago. The source of the heated argument then was the same thing; he went on to confront her about their motives. Lori knew this moment would eventually, and yet, was not prepared for the words that formed.

She pulled at her new purple sweater. The green one had now done its job, grew out on here, not physically, but emotionally. Now that she reminded herself about it, maybe Lincoln was also mad about his phone.

Lori was the one to break it, while Lincoln watched in pain. He screamed, telling her his only memoores with Ronnie Anne had been saved, filled with a few pics and the long text message thread he had never deleted. Lori was unable to go through with it, but did it anyway. This was a week ago.

And that was it, the bond was on the verge of breaking.

 **March 20th 2018**

"This is insane."

Lori and Lincoln were walking on the streets.

"Where are you taking me?"

She led him to a secret destination, remaining quiet for the drive. She turned into a different direction, going in between two buildings. "Lori?"

She took out a box of cigarettes. "Care for a smoke?"

"Oh, god. When did- No! Did you bring me here just for that? I'm not old enough for that! And I don't think that's healthy."

"Suit yourself." She lit hers up. "Look behind you. What do you see?"

Lincoln faced towards a multi-floor parking lot. "I see it. Why?" When he faced back at Lori, she held a black square device in her hands. "What are you-?" Then, he figured it out. "Lori, no!"

Too late.

The bottom floor became hidden behind a screen of light gray smoke. Lincoln tumbled at the heavy shaking of the detonation. Lori was now running further down, into the other street. The smoke went on to block the view of the street, and Lincoln ran behind Lori. "Why?! WHY?!"

Lori's heart was beating wild once more with the high octane fuel. It boosted her stamina for a good while. This was the plan; get Lincoln to go through the same. She hoped it would work, so they'd never be separated again.

Lori used the Sentra this time. This one, a 2013 year model, came with a built-in camera activated when going in reverse. It was a good car, and Lori taken more of a liking to this than Vanzilla, after a test drive with Chandler, but would not want to acknowledge the opinion.

Lincoln kept glancing at the side mirror at this side. "Oh, geez, you've done it now. What if, what if you hurt... Or even killed someone?!" He was clearly freaking out.

"Calm down, there was no one around. Wasn't a big enough blast to kill anyone. At minimum, some were hurt."

Lincoln was beginning to be afraid. "We..."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Lincoln, you've played such violent video games. Why's that different?"

"I've known all that was fictional. Just like us, we're fictional characters, too."

"But stuff like that, it happens in real life. Where do you think developers pitch ideas from? Don't be so blind. If you want..." Lori stopped at a red light. "I can teach you to shoot a gun. I'm willing to do that now."

Lincoln lost himself from the argument. "Do you really mean that? Will you?"

She nodded. "I think its time I have."

Lincoln faced forward. "Okay." He said curtly.

 **March 22th, 2018**

Lori cocked back the Colt, lining up the sight to the row of cans placed on a wooden table. "Watch me."

The two were half a mile away from the Freights' hideout. Lori picked a good grass area for her to provide a demonstration. She fired at all five cans, using seven bullets in total. "So, maybe I still need practice."

She handed the gun to him, holding it by the front. "You try."

Lincoln raised the gun slowly. "It's... Its loud than I figured it'd be. You gonna pick the cans up?"

Lori pointed to a nearby tree. "That's what you're gonna aim for. Use both hands, twerp."

Lincoln held the gun with both hands. "Lo-Lori, I don't feel good about this." His hands trembled.

"Come on, twerp. You're just hitting a tree. Nothing alive." Her arms were crossed, as she became more impatient.

"A tree is alive-"

She screamed at him. "Just fucking shoot or I'll shoot you!"

Lincoln fired. The bullet missed its target.

"Again!"

Lincoln let every bullet in the mag fly off. Only two made it to its intended target.

"This is stupid."

"Hey, you wanted to shoot. Why's that changed?"

"No, I mean-"

"You'll learn by me, if you keep practicing. Maybe you might surpass me in marksmanship."

Lincoln returned the gun to her. "I'm empty."

Lori extracted a second from the sweater's pocket, and reloaded. "Give it another try. Use them all, just focus on the tree."

Lincoln took a deep breath, synchronizing with the calm natural area around. He broke the praceful silence with the next shots. Lori was a bit satisified, seeing him actually land more on the tree.

"Not bad, Lincoln."

"Is that it?"

"For now. One of these days, you'll be shooting off from one of the rifles we've got."

"So, you're planning to put me in? Is that it? Then... Count me in."

 **March 27th, 2018**

Lincoln was prone, firing at several empty bottles a good fifty meters away. Lori was far behind, leaned up against a tree. She watched each bottle fall out of place, after each shot rang out. After all had fallen, Lincoln got up, still gripping the rifle. He headed back over to his tutor. "How was that?"

She nodded in satisfaction. "That was pretty good. You hit them all, without missing. Remember that speed is also essential. Gotta be quick with your movements."

She took the rifle from him. "You dry?"

"Yes"

She dropped the rifle, and without warning, punched him. He immediately stepped back.

"Come on, Linc. Don't be afraid to hit me. I'm attacking you. Defend yourself!" Lori kicked him in the stomach. He went down, moaning in pain. "Fucking weak." She did a 360 around him. He made a fetal position pose. "Ugh, please stop." She bent down to his level.

"You won't win a fight in your miserable life, Lincoln. You're too soft, and the world is shaping into something more cruel with each brand new day." Lori grabbed the rifle and headed back to the hideout.

"Catch up, or I'll leave you behind, too."

 **Night**

"What was the point of that?"

Lori did not turn from her side, but answered him. "I'm trying to get you ready. You need to be pushed."

"There's no rush."

"Don't question my authority. I know what I need to do. You're my responsibility."

Lincoln fell quiet.

"I'm going to sleep now, twerp. See you in the morning." Lori watched Chandler put out the fire from the barrels. He fell back on his bed, next to Lori. "Hey."

She smiled at him, giggling. "Hey."

"How's the training with him?"

"I'm still getting there. He's good with a gun. I've tried to revv him up in fighting."

"When?"

"Today."

He grabbed her hand, and began to rub it. "Is he looking?"

Chandler shook his head. "He's asleep."

They leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Do you need me to take over?"

"I can do this. It has to be me."

"I understand."

Lori shifted herself closer to him, snuggling closely. He kissed her forehead, and Lori fell to sleep, more comfortable this time.

 **April 4th, 2018**

Lori pushed him down again. Lincoln did a roll, quickly getting back up.

"Come on. Hit me!" Lori waved her hands, nudging him to attack.

He ran, and made a leap at her. She elbowed him, sending him down. That wasn't the end. He swung one leg in a sweeping maneuver, bringing her down.

He placed his foot over her. "I win." He helped her up, after moving himself off.

"Good work, Lincoln. You graduated from pussy to combat-ready." She grabbed his arm, pulling him down. "There's other things I have to teach you." The two siblings got up, and Lincoln sprinted into a run.

"Last one's a rotten egg!"

Lori chased after him. "You little cheater!" She playfully yelled.

 **May 20th, 2018**

The five had entered a rooftop.

"That was easy." Lincoln looked onto the hotel, two blocks away, with binoculars.

"You guys ready?" Dana and Christina nodded. Chandler gave Lori a look.

"Go for it, Lincoln."

Lincoln set down the binoculars, and took out the trigger. He stared at it, briefly. "Here we go..."

Lincoln set off the row of bombs on the sixth floor of the hotel. Lincoln looked down, seeing the people below cry out. Several of them immediately took out their cellphones, either to record or make the calls. He pulled back, leaving with them.

"That was beautiful, Lincoln. Maybe you can replace me when I decide to step down."

Lincoln gulped.

"I'm kidding. I'm never going anywhere."

"Heh, good..." He nervously said.

 **December 18th, 2020**

Lincoln, now fifteen, took his take of bombs and guns.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" Dana sat in the passenger seat of Vanzila. "You don't have to-"

"I want to do this alone. Please get out..." Lori, smoking a cigarette, did not do anything to prevent Lincoln from leaving.

Vanzilla disappeared, and Lori was met with a cold stare by Christina. "What?"

"I thought you two stuck together. Did he really just go by himself? Its even more dangerous."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Look, nothing has happened to us. We've done well over two hundred successful strikes, and no one has found us. We'll be fine."

Christina grunted, heading back inside.

"I don't see why you're worried. He's my brother, not yours."

Dana replaced her spot. "She doesn't want you to lose him, is all. She looks at you, but sees herself in your place."

"Well, she shouldn't. If she cared, she'd have begged him to go. I know him, and he wanted to go solo this time. I trust he won't fail."

"And what if he did?"

Lori let out the puff of smoke blow away. "Then I've failed, myself."

Just then, a gunshot was heard. Both of them looked up to the top floor. Several more shots were fired.

"Go, go!" Lori put the cigarette out, and raced upstairs after Dana. A small crowd of ten Freights stood at the doorway. "What's going on?" Lori pushed past the crowd, and peered inside. Four bodies were lying on the floor. Christina and Chandler held a gun to the culprit.

"Steven, lower the gun."

The short-haired teenager, sweating intensely, moved the gun to each of them. "You're all evil, man. We have to die. This idea, this whole thing, man. We're- We're just-" He laughed, while slowly breaking. "We're terrorists man. We have-"

Christina moved to the side.

"Stop right there! Don't move!" Steven made steps back into the glass barrier. "I'll kill you all, I'll kill us all."

"Steven, be reasonable. We can talk about this."

Steven fired at Chandler's feet. "DON'T TALK CIVILIZED TO ME! HOW CAN YOU-"

The glass shattered, after shots from below rang out. Steven fell forward, dead.

"What the hell?" Chandler kept his gun aimed at the dead Steven, carefully walking to the window. He barely caught a glimpse of Vanzilla pulling away from view.

"Who is it? Who fired?" Christina looked back at the others. "You all alright?"

"It was Lincoln..."

Lori stood by his side. "Lincoln?"

Both stared out the window, looking for the van.

"Who's gonna help me move these bodies?"

 **Later**

Lincoln returned just in time to see the burial commence. "He kill?"

Dana wiped a tear from her left eye as the others were heading back up. Chandler and Lori were burying the four dead.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard shots, and you guys don't fire around here, except when training. Figured something was wrong. Saw him firing, knew he was the assailant in the room."

"A likely story." Chandler dropped the shovel. "I've seen you two talk the other night. This a scheme, isn't it?"

"What are you on about?"

"That's right, I've seen him chat with you."

Other Freights stopped as Chandler raised his voice. "This boy is a traitor. How's it funny to know where he'd be, after you left to do your own thing? And you going solo, its also odd! Don't you see? He's-"

Lincoln formed a fist, striking at Chandler's face. "Shut your mouth. Its not my fault you didn't see this coming. Why blame me for your fuck-up?"

Lori helped her secret lover up.

"If you're gonna go accusing me of such mahogany, that's fine by me. But I know you're wrong. And that's fine by me." Lincoln, with the red duffel bag still in his hand, went back to Vanzilla.

"Lincoln, where are you going?!"

"I'm carrying on the mission. Our mission."

"You just got back!"

"And now I'm leaving, because fuck you."

 **March 9th, 2021**

Lori dressed up, seeing Chandler still asleep. She found her way up, feeling queasy. She barfed in the entrance.

"Oh god, you're disgusting!" Christina forcibly led her up to the rooftop. "Puke all you want here." Lori was on all fours. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Lori nodded in shame, coughing. "Fuck's sake."

"You have everything, but condoms!"

"No one really sleeps with each other. You and him are the first. Congratulations, by the way."

Lori gave her the finger.

"What's that?"

"Its my middle finger."

"Not that." Christina walked to the edge. "Your brother's back."

Lori rose up, standing beside the redhead. The familiar van came into view.

"Come on."

The two girls met him outside. Lincoln came out with two blue duffel bags. "Ladies."

"Lincoln, you don't have to keep doing this daily, sometimes trips. Take a break."

"I don't need them. Here's all you need."

Christina took one of the duffel bags. "Good work. Thanks."

Lincoln placed the other in between them. "Go on, take it."

"Lincoln, I'm... I'm pregnant."

He froze. "Damn. I made a pool among the others. I lost."

"What the fuck... Was it that obvious?"

He laughed. "Of course it was! Take the bag. I'm heading back to work."

"Lincoln, one day, just one day, take a break."

He stopped to consider. "Fine."

 **Later**

Lori sat in the driver's seat of Vanzilla, feeling a bit closer to home. Everything was as she remembered it. Well, almost everything. She looked behind, and saw a newspaper over the sweet spot. She grabbed it;

 **Golden Gate Bridge Under Attack! Bombing Claims Over 60! Freights Invade West Coast!**

"Bombing? Lincoln, you-"

"Get out of there!"

Lori jumped at the sight of him. "DON'T LUCY ME!"

"Why are you prying?"

"What's this?!" She held up the newspaper.

"I spread the message."

"How did they even know?!"

"Turn to the next few pages."

A white truck, abandoned, was vandalized with the word 'Freight'.

"This is serious trouble. Do you know what you've done?!"

"I do. Lori, let's leave. These guys, they can't be saved."

She quiteted down, all ears on him.

"Lori, is this the future you want? You have a child now."

"Linc-"

"Lori, please."

"I can't..." Lori slowly walked away.

 **October 27th, 2021**

Lori set the baby, napping in the basket, down on the top step of the orphanage. Chandler was halfway through a cigarette, waiting for her.

Lori knocked on the steps, and jogged back to the car. Chandler sped away, as Lori faced the window, trying not to cry. "This is all just misfortune. I'm sorry, there was that, or... The other option."

"Don't remind me. One day. I'll come back for him."

Lincoln stood waiting for them, holding a Bowie knife in his hand.

"He's out for good. Didn't think abandoning the baby would make him quit."

Chandler gave him a nod. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Yeah, thanks."

Chandler left upstairs.

"Fucking dickhead. I'm sorry about the baby."

"He didn't even care."

"Lori, we can leave. You and I can live. I don't understand what keeps you here. Do you really want to die for them?"

"No, I don't."

"Come with me."

"Lincoln, go yourself. Save yourself. I'm not going. I'm a Freight now."

He put away the knife. "Is that final?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Lincoln." Lori turned, and not looking back, made her final decision.

 **March 22nd, 2023**

"Ha, look at this. New science corporation in the works!"

Lori took the newspaper from Dana.

 **Vial Corporation Arrives! New Science Division Promises To Reach Beyond!**

"Never seen you excited about such a thing."

"Are you kidding?! I'm something of a sucker for these things. These guys are the new thing. Rumor is that an eleven year old girl actually started it, but no evidence has been found to confirm it. I'm not skeptical, I know very bright figures exist."

"An eleven year old, huh?"

"We're back." Chandler turned off the car. He, Dana and Christina slowly descended upstairs. Lori took her time heading up, but was stopped by Lincoln, who revealed himself.

"Lori, hey."

"Lincoln? What are you doing here?"

He took out a small book.

"This contains all my safehouses. You can leave them, and with me. Come on."

"Lincoln-"

"I set a bomb up there. The whole floor will be buried. Killed the others who were here."

She looked up. "Did you?'

"Its over, Lori. We can take the baby back."

"You... I'm not."

"Don't make me kill you..."

"We're both dead, anyways."

Lori then raced upstairs after them.

"Lori! Damn it!"

She was halfway up, when she remembered she had a voice. "CHANDLER, DANA! BOMB!"

Lori was shaken off balance, once the detonation happened. Dust and rubble fell from above. "NO!"

Afraid to continue, she returned back down. Chandler left the keys inside, prompting her to escape in that. Before she pulled away, she saw a black young man pulling Lincoln away from falling rumble. She looked closely and noticed that he wasn't at all moving.

Lori then drove away.

* * *

 **May 2nd, 2026-Now**

The dead of night. Clyde was asleep on one of the safehouses, when the phone rang. He wiped off the drool, picking it up. "Hello?"

A familar voice replied. It was Lincoln. And he had just woken up from the coma.

* * *

 **AN: As I was working on this, BunnyAbsentia has created an OC, named Lucky Loud, from the outskirts of Tumblr. Green light was given for it, but of course, I never said I'd make changes. Huehuehue.**

 **I found a good place just for him; here, being the child of Lori and Chandler. This fic, it has already expanded way too much. Now that I have taken another big step by placing the tyke here, you gotta wonder, will this ever end, as it grows bigger?**

 **Yes, there is an end, but because of how slow I've been updating, its long aways from today. Otherwise, we'd be on Bounty- Err, I mean, 3/4 of the way there. That's if I haven't expanded from here to the end. Which I have, haha.**

 **All OCs used are not of my own, but I've made them my version for this. Obviously.**

 **I'm trying to do something very different at the moment. Hopefully I get it to work.**

 **The last thing to note; Lincoln forgets that Lori had Lucky, due to the brick that gave him the scar as well. Ain't nobody know, not even Lisa.**

 **That's a wrap for the Lincoln and Lori prequel. Next up, Lynn for the win! Anyone? No? Yikes.**


	34. Decade One: Lynn

**May 17th, 2016**

"Lynn?! Lincoln?! DON'T-"

Lynn Loud raced away from the Loud residence. The sounds of the huge fire decreased with every step she took. She heard a pair of footsteps, not her own, coming from behind. It was Lincoln, had to be. Lynn decided to take a different path, immediately making a left, after passing the third block down. She turned her head, seeing Lincoln running straight, ignoring her.

Lynn slowed down a bit, still looking back. Maybe Lori or Leni had gone after them. She didn't knoe, but she didn't stop to find out.

Lynn advanced at the end of the block. She stood at a bus stop, checking her pockets. Bingo. Lynn had only two dollar bills. She sat at the bench, waiting, trying to get the image of the fire at the sme time.

The local bus took its time to finally arrive, not knowing abiut Lynn's current predicament. She inserted in the dollar to the pay machine, and took her seat. She noticed the people around were mainly elders. No one batted an eye, however, even as her face was actually sweating a little, and the fear in her face was clear as daylight.

Her eyes locked on outside the window, looked around to unfamiliar places she'd never been to, in her whole thirteen years of life. The more she looked, the more she felt like a stranger in Royal Woods. She then remembered she left her phone in her room.

Ten minutes have slowly passed by, and mostly everyone had already left the bus. Lynn decided it was time to get off.

She got off in the south end of town, the loneliest and isolated neighborhood in Royal Woods. The houses here were old, vintage. Lawns left un-mowed. A perfect place to be alone.

Lynn jumped over a gate, onto a backyard of the last house on the left. Surely it was empty. It had to be. There were no cars visible around, so it was safe to make such an assumption. Lynn found an open window on the high floor. She performed her award winning climb, making a leap inside like a frog.

Lynn discovered this was the bathroom, finding a bunch of products over the sink. She freaked, now knowing this was no vacant house. Lynn quietly opened the door, looking around. She has no idea what do to, so she decided to head out through the front door, and leave as fast as possible.

The door opened, and closed before Lynn reached the stairs. She jumped, and returned back to the bathroom, getting a bit more scared. Lynn made her way back out the window, seeing no other option.

 _Dang it._

She hung on the edge, literally hanging. Lynn made a soft landing, bending her knees. She did not waste time to leap over the gate. She let out a sigh of relief, only to find a middle aged man appear out of the corner of the house, and seize Lynn.

"Troublemaker! I'm calling the-"

Lynn lifted both legs into the air, and dropped them back down like an anchor. She broke free from the grasp, but the man had locked onto the collar. Lynn scrambled to remove her jersey, but she wasn't fast enough; the man grabbed her again.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" He dragged the tough brat of the girl into his house. He forcibly placed her on a red sofa placed on the left side. "I need your name."

The man, looking strangely familiar like Bryan Cranston, but shorter, looked around for something. Lynn looked at the door, but hesitated to get out. Finally, she decided to speak.

"I can't do that."

The Cranston lookalike handed a piece of paper and pen at her. "Write down your address, or its the police you'll deal with."

Lynn only stared at the objects in her lap, not making a move.

"What are you waiting for?"

He stood at her feet.

"Sir, I- I can't do that. Please don't call anyone. I'll go- I'll leave. I'm sorry-"

"Little lady, I don't think you understand the magnitude of this. Don't move."

He disappeared from view. Lynn took the pen, and quickly scribbled away. As soon as she finished writing, Lynn quickly zoomed upstairs. Not-Bryan Cranston came back, with a regular house phone in his hand.

"Girl, where-" He saw the tent folded sheet of paper, on top of the couch"s right arm. He opened it up and read its content;

 **I ran away from home, huge fire at my house almost an hour ago. I don't wanna go back, don't make me go back.**

He re-read it.

Lynn was perched on a bed, hands wrapped around her knees, leaking the waterworks through her eyes. She tried to understand it all, why it was, and what shouldn't be. The poor girl wished, and also hoped, that all this was a dream. But, it was everything but one.

The man entered the room, footsteps making no sound whatsoever. "Hey, are you okay?" His voice quieted down, diminishing from the anger, and into a more sympathetic one. "May I?"

"Go ahead..."

He sat beside her. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

"I'm sorry I broke in. Thought this house was empty. I wanted to be alone."

Lynn wiped off the dripping tears on her jersey. "You know I'm going to have to-"

"No! Please!"

"Miss...

"It's Lynn. Lynn Loud "

"Lynn, I'm afraid I must involve the proper people for this."

He noticed her jersey.

"You like sports?"

"I do." She proudly said. She noticed a dramatic change in his expression, equal to a surprising look.

"Come with me, Lynn."

He led her to another room. This one was the same size as the one she was in, but the bed was more narrow. A dusty shelf, empty, save for a football, with two drawers on the bottom. The man opened the closet, revealing a cluster of sports clothing of all sorts. Lynn was staring at an exhibit, and she was amazed.

Below the clothes, was a pile of equipment; soccer balls, baseballs, two bats, and more. "This is awesome. Oh, gosh. Who-"

She stopped, and then looked back at him, and then the room.

"You have a son, I take it?"

He stared at her, once she figured it out.

"Had... Earlier this year... He and some friends went to Grand Venture State Park. A few hours later, I get a call. It's the police, they said-"

"Sir?"

"He drowned, and- My poor boy, my poor Brad..."

He coveref his mouth, immediately watering up. Lynn stepped away from the tiny sports museum. "I'm so sorry, sir. How... How old was he?"

"He was barely fourteen."

Lynn faced away. "Why did you show me this?"

"Its the attire, it reminded me of him. I wondered if you, too, were almost as big a sports fan as him. I see that you are."

"I.. remind you of him?"

"Lynn, my name is Tyler Thompson, but you may address me as Mr. Thompson. Would you care for a drink?"

"I am parched, yes. Thank you."

The two returned back downstairs. She took a seat at the long, rectangular table while he checked the fridge for a cold one.

"So, a fire, not long ago? Do you have any other relatives near?"

"I have a grandfather, like, not far from here. The thing is, I don't..."

"You're afraid to go back, aren't you?"

She nodded, without a doubt.

"I'd, um, I'd like to-"

"That really isn't a good idea..."

"It'll be for awhile. I can cook..."

He laughed. "I don't need a maid. Lynn-"

"I can't go back, the others, they'll hate me..."

"Others? What others? Siblings?"

"Yes..."

"And, you ran from them? Geez, Lynn."

"Lori will shout at me. Don't make me go back."

"Where's this house? What's the address?"

She tapped on the coke can he placed in front of her.

"Tell you what, I'll stop by there, and if nobody is there, I'll let you stay. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

 **Hours Later**

Lynn was bouncing one of the tennis balls on the wall. There wasn't much do to here, not yet at least. No one around to play with the girl, and it bored her. There was also the amount of desire to ho ahead and run around; she didn't have it in her. Lynn was placed in a pit of hell, feeling the mode.

Mr. Thompson had been gone for almost five hours. She didn't know what the hold up was, it took her not even half an hour to reach his place.

Lynn finally stopped the banging, and went on to his main room. Being a curious girl, Lynn decided to pry around. A huge bed, in the back of the room took up most of the space, and a long wardrobe was placed by the window, nearly covered by a tiny, old tv over it. To the right of the bed, was a small table, occupied by a lamp, a glass of water, and Tylenol pills.

In front of the closet on the other end, was a white, six drawer dresser. Lynn looked through them, saw only clothes, until the bottom one. Various folded sheets of paper, and a few other random objects, save for one; a picture of Mr. Thompson with a young, ginger-haired kid, with his hairstyle looking like that of Lincoln's own, around a campfire.

 _This must be Brad._

The door downstairs slammed shut, and she quickly closed the drawer, silently stepping out of his room. He waited for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"So, what did you find?"

"Its flooded with officers, but no one there has seen the residents of your home. I did talk with the officers, and only one of the shared that there were only two bodies. As of yet, that is. No one has looked throughout the whole house. I didn't know you had that many siblings, though. So, I tried the hospital, and well... I found three of them, but... The way it sounded, it wasn't just you who ran."

Lynn verified this was correct. "I guess I'll go back then, huh?"

"There was that, and a bit of an argument. Something about someone named Leni? I left as that started, its not my business to pry on such things. On the walk back, I had more than enough time to think. You coming here, is it really a coincidence that you came to this house, out of all of them in this neighborhood? Look, you are welcome to stay here, as long as you want."

Lynn jumped with excitement. "Oh, my god, thank you! Thank you!"

"But this comes with rules, for its still my house."

"Yes, sir."

He nodded respectively. "Go, uhh, go and watch some TV or something."

Lynn turned on the TV in the living room.

 _"-bringing you live to this house, where, earlier today, had fallen victim to a huge house fire. We have confirmation that there are two official casualties, but are yet to be identified-"_

The remote in her hands was snatched from her open hands. Mr. Thompson turned off the TV.

"Nix that. I have a basketball hoop in my garage. You up for some basketball?"

"I'd like that, yes..." Lynn forced a smile.

She took the basketball from its closet as Mr. Thompson pulled the laid down hoop from its dusty place. Lynn exited through the balcony, bouncing the ball.

Once the hoop came up, Lynn aimed right away.

"Think fast!"

Mr. Thompson quickly moved out the way. The basketball made it through the hoop. Lynn cheered out as he clapped.

"Nicely done. You're good at this, no doubt. Here."

He threw the ball back at her.

"Let's see what you've got!"

 _Challenge accepted._

 **July 20, 2016**

Lynn walked closely behind, not sure if she was able to go through with this.

"Lynn, its going to be fine, I swear it." He held her hand all the way through the walk from his house to hers. Only a few times did she try to pull herself back, having second thoughts about finding the Louds.

"Why do we have to? I can't."

"Relax, we're just looking, is all."

Mr. Grouse was in view, watering his lawn. He noticed the two figures closing in, and dropped the hpse in his hand upon seeing one of them was little Lynn Loud.

"Oh, the good Lord! Lynn Loud, you're alive!"

"Mr. Grouse, where- Has anyone-?"

Lynn looked at her new caretaker, not knowing what exactly to ask.

"I think I know what you're asking here. I haven't seen anyone, since... That day. Apart from your oldest sister, she drove by later that day. It looked like she was looking for someone. I've seen only the fire, and I called it in, spoke with cops and these dagnabit news reporters. Loud, my sincerest condolences for the loss of some of your relatives. Is this your uncle?"

Before Lynn answered, Mr. Thompson did.

"Yes, I'm her uncle Tyler. I've been taking care of her."

"Her? You mean all the kids, right? All eleven?"

"Ele-" He choked.

"Actually, Mr. Grouse, he's been taking care of some of us. We've been split up, because all of us under the same roof is too much for anyone else not our parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I sometimes hear some creaking, like footsteps, coming around at night, mostly. I'd say it would be kids breaking in, or falling debris or something. Maybe it might be me. Anyways, it was good seeing you again. I'm glad to know you're fine. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mr. Grouse returned to his lawn.

Lynn made a short sprint forward, finding herself face to face with the house. It was even more deader than on television.

"No one... Ever stopped by?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Lynn. Maybe they're all as you said in your maybe-true lie to him. I knew you had siblings, and I just assumed like two or three, but ten?! That's insane."

"I know how it sounds. Kids from this year began to make fun of me. I don't need to hear it from."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I wanna go back now."

"What about the hospital?"

"And then what? Whoever you saw there, or heard, they might have already gone to who knows where. Why bother? I didn't come all this way to be disappointed."

The saddened Lynn made her way back to his house, while Mr. Thompson watched, feeling something depressing for the poor girl.

 **August 2nd, 2016**

Lynn and her foster parent arrived at the Bismarck airport of North Dakota, carrying her red suitcase until she made it out the doors, while he carried two black ones.

"We'll be renting a car, Lynn. We gotta get to a motel as soon as possible."

A silver Lexus was chosen at the Hertz near the airport, and the two placed all luggage in the trunk. "Ready for a fresh start?"

Lynn took her spot in the front passenger seat and buckled up.

"I am."

Lynn never looked back as they drove away from the airport.

 _Goodbye, guys. I'll never forget you._

 **August 23rd, 2016**

Lynn was blindfolded, and placed at the table of the new home.

"Wait here."

Lynn smiled, for she knew what the occasion was, and she was glad he remembered it. A clatter was heard in front of her.

"Okay, Lynn, take it off."

She removed the blindfold, and before her, was a round, chocolate cake. Two candles, forming the number 14, were placed in the middle, but unlit.

"I didn't want to light them up, cause I know how... Well, you know. Happy birthday, Lynnie."

She smiled happily, but then it turned into a frown. "Thanks..."

"Is there-"

"Its my first birthday without them. It feels strange... I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She excused herself, trying to cover up and lock the bursting pain again. She splashed herself with cold water, the second she entered the bathroom. She locked herself in, trying to not cry.

"Lynn." He knocked on the door. "You have to be strong. They wouldn't want you to be hurt. Lynn, I hate seeing you like this. Please open the door... It just so happens I did get something for you. Please let me in."

Lynn unlocked the door, and stepped back.

"I know its hard, but you can't keep getting yourself down. Listen, I've enrolled you in a school, everything's set for you."

"School? I-"

"You still need to grow up, and become someone. I care for you, and believe me, my choices here, today, they'll benefit you. Don't let this fire throw your life away."

He carefully approached her, and grabbed her into a hug. She cried against him. "Let it out, Lynn. Let it all out."

"I miss them so much." She said, muffled.

"I know you do, Lynn. Live for them, and maybe one day, you'll be reunited with them."

"Do you really believe that? Do you really think its possible?"

"Of course I do. Believe. They're all safe and sound, somewhere. Don't you worry a thing, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry for that little-"

"Shhh, shhh. Its fine, Lynn. Its fine. Come back and have the first bite. Put the rest in the fridge."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"What's our motto?"

"Never say die?"

"You got it, Lynn!"

 **Later**

The sunset phase of the day had begun. The two were in the backyard of the new house, which was bigger than the last one, and were locked onto a short football session. Lynn tossed him the football, delivering a good throw.

"Ooh, nice throw, Lynn! You have such a good arm."

"Thanks, sir!" She jumped up, catching the football midair aftet he threw it back.

"Its getting late, why don't we go inside for some dinner? I'll make you your favorite spaghetti."

Lynn placed the football on her side. "Sounds good to me. This winner's gotta get downtime."

Lynn licked her lips, and waited patiently at the table as her non-biological parent turned into a chef.

The platter had arrived, and she took almost no time to consume it.

"You gotta eat slow, now. Its impolite to eat like a pig."

"Ah, yes. I guess you're right. New parent, new rules. Mines, they've never said that much. Maybe they've gotten used to me, or maybe we've been too many to pay attention specifically too."

She got up, placing the plate and fork in the sink, over a few other dirty utensils.

"There's seconds in the pot. I'll put it away tonight."

"Yeah, I might just come down. I'll be in my room."

"Goodnight, Lynn."

"Its not even dark yet, haha."

"Just in case." He sipped from his cup of coffee, looking at a newspaper.

 **June 18th, 2020**

Lynn, now three taller, hung her diploma over her bed, as Mr. Thompson took a picture of her using her phone.

"You truly are a winner."

Lynn got off her bed, giddy with pride. "I am, and I'll keep winning."

"So, when's the next shift?"

"I'm scheduled tomorrow, noon. I'm still a part-time employee. I'll see if I can upgrade to full time."

He handed her the cellphone, a Samsung Galaxy brand, wrapped in a red case.

"That'd help with the medical bills, if we split it."

"I'm fine with that. Anyways, I'm heading out tonight. Francisco invited me for a party. The whole class is gonna be there."

"Lynn-"

"I won't do anything bad, I promise. No beer, nothing."

He sat down on her bed. "Lynn, there's something I must tell you."

He was serious about something, and Lynn gave him her full attention.

"What is it?"

 **Night**

All her classmates were inside, having a great time. Francisco Reyes, her boyfriend of a three year relationship, was somewhere inside, possibly drinking with friends. Lynn disappeared from the group, and stepped outside, sitting on the porch. The techno music and the laughter inside still kept her from her thoughts, but she was still barely able to remember the words he told her.

Lynn was ridden with depression again, the way it had been all those years ago. It killed her so much.

Her eyes went all over the place. The streetlights were lonely, separated from one another and surrounded by the darkness, while also trying to keep it out. That's when Lynn discovered that, metaphorically, she, too, was a streetlight. The darkness she fought to keep out was the tragic fire and its aftermath.

Regardless of anyone around for her or not, it was always going to be there, maybe even after death. There was no escaping the darkness.

"Lynn?"

Francisco had finally noticed she was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" He took his place beside his girlfriend.

"No, I'm fine. Just the unexpected things I never hoped to dream happened."

"Oh? What about?"

She did not look at him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You sure? I've never seen this side of you. You look-"

She cut him off, rendering her lips to his own.

"Believe me now?"

She touched his face, hoping it would mislead him. She didn't need anyone's pity or mush crap, yet she herself had it. Was it hypocritical?

"Look, I've got something to show you. Its in the house." He grabbed her by her hand. "Come on, you'll love it."

Lynn noticed an eerie silence before being pulled inside. She was led to the living room, where everyone had formed something of a circle around. He stopped at the middle. Lynn looked at everyone, who were all either smiling or holding their phones out. "Frank, what's going on?"

She turned to look at him, only to see a very shocking thing unfold; he was on one of his knees, flipping open a dark blue box.

"Lynn Loud..."

Inside was an engagement ring, and Lynn felt her soul leaving her body.

"...Will you marry me?"

The girls around let out excited eeks and giggles. Videos have begun to record.

His perfect, loving smile stayed, still holding the ring.

Lynn Loud knew what the answer in her heart was. She took the box, and tossed it to the side, without caring to look. The ring made its clanging sound upon impact. Francisco slowly frowned, and whispers of gasps came all around.

Lynn punched her boyfriend in his face, feeling a wave of rushing rage and pain finally arrive to drown her. He fell of balance, and stayed down, rubbing his cheek. The full silence was born again, and everyone focused their attention on Francisco. Lynn had no shame, and broke through the circle, deciding to leave.

She heard nothing behind, no one following her. She didn't even care about how much she just humiliated him, this wasn't on her mind. Hell, even marriage wasn't on her mind.

She didn't want it. She didn't want to feel anymore. Not after Mr. Thompson's deadening news. Everything was beginning to matter not. What was the point of life, if it'll never let you adjust to a comfortable, and happy place?

He was sick, and the cost of treatment wasn't a cheap, easy thing to pay off. Leukemia. That's what he called it. Times have never been so hard. Lynn was begging him to go on with it, even if it meant selling the house.

That's when he also shared the next news; the house was to be in her name, passed from his shoulders, the second she turned eighteen. It was certain, that he would pass. And then came his final request; that she _not_ attend his funeral.

She didn't understand it, even though he explained it; Lynn was not of his bloodline, and it'd be viewed as something dishonorable with his remaining relatives. According to him, he had fed them a lie where he lived in an apartment, to ensure Lynn the house, up until it became hers. And then, nothing more. She was home free.

So, why didn't it feel like she won?

Lynn strolled past many safe streetlights, only looking forward. She expected her now ex, to pull up and talk to her. It never happened, and maybe Lynn's point was made the one time.

She returned home, seeing him drink from coffee.

"So... How was it?"

"I didn't have fun. Even though I was there, I wasn't."

"I shouldn't have said anything. You don't look okay. Wanted you to have fun, not mourn. What's our motto?"

She looked down. "What's the point of saying that, if its gonna be you?"

"Lynn-"

"I don't want you to go! Why won't you go take the treatment? I'll pay for everything! I'll work overtime! I'll-"

"Lynn, I truly am sorry I'm putting you in this position. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Why you? Why you?! You stood right by me, and lifted me up on my feet. You watched me walk the stage, you helped me get a job. You saved me, and you didn't earn to- To-"

"Lynn, take a seat."

"Its not fair. Its not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, kiddo. There's always ups and downs, but its your job to pick yourself up. That's why, when we all fall down, we learn. Lynn, you can't afford to be crying. Never in your life, will you ever cry for me. I need you to be strong, and stronger than I've ever seen you. I've never told you, but I love you, the way I have my son. I didn't save you, Lynn. You saved me. But now, you have to save yourself. I know you can do that."

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Live, Lynn. Live. Never say die. You, and your boyfriend, you're gonna marry each other, grow old, have kids. Establish your own legacy. And hopefully, you'll reunite with your siblings. That's the best option."

She had just dumped her lover. There was no way to tell him. "Is- Is that so?"

He nodded slowly.

"I... I wish I could come to say goodbye..."

"Remember, I'm doing this for both of us. I would really have loved if you came, but that can't be. I..."

"Its... Fine. I'll come alone one day, and I'll-"

"Don't cry anymore."

"Its hard..."

"I know it is. But never again, okay?"

"I'll miss you."

"I won't be fully gone..."

 **February 13th, 2021**

 _"...I'll always be in your heart."_

For the 50th time, or something close, she looked at the death certificate of someone named Jenna Thompson. Google, the source of all things knowledge through articles and links, answered the who and what.

It was his wife, who had died on the table after baby Brad was born. It was then that Lynn understood and justified Mr. Thompson's real reason behind not wanting to be cured; he wanted to be reunited with his own family in the afterlife. And Lynn finally stopped grieving, now beginning to feel happy for him, looking up and smiling with a single tear.

"Thank you." She said to the ceiling.

The certificate was placed back in his drawer, and Lynn closed the page tab from the phone.

There wasn't much to do around here. Apart from the current job at a Wal-Mart supercenter, she didn't do much, had sunken into her own pit of isolation, away from the world. Maybe it was time she returned.

Lynn helped herself to some TV. It was her day off today, one of two that she'd get weekly. It was a miracle that this never interfered with work. Then again, she was a strong stocker, lifting and carrying with the big guys, and was proud everytime they seemed intimated by her equal strength.

 _"In other news, there has been talk of-"_

The asian, middle aged woman on the world news program, held up a finger to her right ear.

 _"I'm getting word there is terroristic activity on the Golden Gate bridge of San Francisco, California."_

The feed switched to a camera capturing burning cars and police already set up around the danger zone.

The camera panned to a blonde man, looking back and forth.

 _"Thank you, Yena. About twenty minutes ago, everything was just a normal scenery up until a huge explosion has stopped everything. There's- You can see all this traffic here. The authorities are already on scene, no casualties have been confirmed, but witnesses have confirmed seeing a black, rectangular object being tossed out the window of a blue, vintage van. We may be looking at act of terrorism here."_

"Blue, vintage van? No... Its gotta be a coincidence." Lynn switched to the sports channel. "What are the odds?"

 **August 28, 2021**

"I've got the test results, Lynn. Everything seems to be in order." The kind Dr. Buckner, Lynn's favorite doctor for the time she'd been here, was still as elegant and calm as ever. He was the type everyone loved, and said hi to when being seen outside of the clinic. A very nice, and elderly man.

"Wait a minute." He squinted at the clipboard. "This... Is new. Oh, my..."

"What is it, doctor? What's wrong?"

"How do I put this gently?"

"You're scaring me..."

"According to the results, it seems you're... Infertile."

"What does... English, doctor."

"Lynn, you cannot have kids. You can't get pregnant."

 **Later**

She wondered if the streak of bad luck would end. The lone Loud had left the complete house in a mess, almost like its been hit by a tornado. There was nothing she didn't break, and everything was either ripped or shattered. The last thing there was, was her own heart.

No kids... No children. Life was pointing at her, cackling away while allowing strangers everywhere having their own kids. It was now beyond unfair, but she tried to remember his words. The masters behind the world made it so. Lynn had no idea what she did to deserve this.

All the windows were manually punched out. Her knuckles were coated red, but she did not care. She was angry, to the point she was growling softly. Somehow, there wasn't anyone who stopped by, despite the hell of a noise she created by herself. Good enough, she didn't need more bad luck anyways.

Everything was beyond fixing, but there was one thing to do, what she now thinks she should've done from the beginning the house became hers.

 **December 4th, 2021**

She went on her daily jog, through the town of Half Moon Bay, California. She purposely chose it, as it was very close to the ocean. Lynn admired the beautiful ocean, always sitting in the sand, and looking on. Sometimes, she'd look at other people, watching them play around. Some of the couples had little kids. While it hurt her, she tried her best to be happy for them. And this would go on for a few years.

 **May 3rd, 2026**

Lynn was jogging up the mountains, which she discovered once exploring around North California. She spotted them, once seeing them from Mountain View, which truly lived up to its name. It was almost 6 A.M., and Lynn was running up a trail, when a blue light appeared in front of her.

* * *

 **AN: Hmmmm, I like the way this turned out, except the explanations of what I didn't make a scene of, like the whole first talk the two had when he told her. Hopefully I made up for it, with the second talk. There's feels, and damn, way more than I expected to put.**

 **Now you know where the motto comes from. It has more meaning now, and I love it so much. Also, I've created her a birthday. Has that been done yet?**

 **Correction, I've made one for all eleven, well, fic-cannon anyway.**

 **Lynn has yet to visit Mr. Thompson's grave. Hope you enjoyed. Now, its time for the dark of the moon.**


	35. Decade One: Luna

**May 17th, 2016**

"Lynn?! Lincoln?! Don't-"

They were already out of sight. Leni kept her eyes on the fire. Lily was crying in her arms. "Mom... Dad..." She whispered

Lori carried the hurt Luan out of harm's way. "My leg... My leg's bleeding." Lori set Luan down on the grass. Luna looked onto their remaining siblings. "Don't worry... We'll get you help, just-" The crackling fire kept making its hellish noise over them.

Lori called out to her sister, who was dangerously close to the fire. "Leni? Leni! Come here!" Leni did not move . "LENI, YOU'RE TOO FUCKING CLOSE!" Leni broke from the trance.

"They didn't make it..." Her voice was equivalent to the sounds of a squeaking mouse.

"Now's not-" Lori stopped mid sentence. "Leni, don't think. For one second, don't think. You have to be strong. Luna wrapped herself around the crying twins. "Its- Its going to be fine. We're here. We're here..."

Lisa removed her glasses.

"Lisa, is there even the tiniest of chances that-?" Lisa turned to Lor, the serious expression on her face destroyed the last of her hope. Lori gritted her teeth, now trying to hold it in. "Mom, dad, our pets, our home, and-"

Luan jumped up and limped back towards the fire. "LUCY!" Everyone turned to the house, pausing the tears they were unleashing at this second. Lori pulled Luan back. "No! Its too late. We can't save them..." Luan placed her head on Lori's shoulder.

"Where did Lynn and Lincoln go?" Luna turned back to the direction the two ran off in. "They're gone, dude. Just gone."

Lori then grabbed Lisa, and lifted her high. "Lisa, what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lori went to rage mode.

"I'm not responsible! I was reading a book, and then I smelled the smoke. I alerted you guys is all I did! Screw yourself, I'm not staying here!" Lori set her back down, and Lisa looked at everyone, who did nothing. She quickly turned away, running the opposite direction the other two went.

"Lisa!" Luan's cry did nothing.

"Lori, we have to take Luan to the hospital. She looks seriously hurt." Lori was thinking of the plan here. Luna looked to Luan's wound.

"Someone has to stay here. Tell them what happened."

Leni spoke up. "I'll do it. You can't take everyone. I'll watch the twins here." Lori hesitated, not agreeing.

Lori gave Luna a glance, that said it should be Luna to stay. "Leni, is that really-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LORI. I'M NOT A CHILD. I CAN DO THIS."

The twins covered their mouths upon hearing Leni curse, a real shocking moment for most of them. Lori was caught stuttering. "O-Okay." Leni lowered her tone. "I'll be fine, Lori. I know what to tell the cops." The two sisters hugged. "But I'm taking Lily."

"Lori, we have to go." Luna helped the limping comedienne to Vanzilla.

"Can-Can we stop at- aghhh-IHop?" Luan began to laugh.

"Dude, what the hell...?" Luna climbed in alongside her.

"We'll find the others later. Its not like they'll leave town or something." Leni nodded. "Luna, you'll take Lily." She handed the baby to Luna, after Luan was placed in a safe position. "Where's her binky?"

"Its in the..." Lori looked back at the fire.

"Just go. Don't look back." She told Lori.

Vanzilla left the house, and Leni and the twins were out of sight. Only Luna herself kept looking at the fire, and noticed people looking over and pointing to the fire. Among them was no sign of Lisa. Lori drove faster than she usually drove.

 _"_ Ugh, my leg. My leg hurts so much." Luan moved it around.

"Luan, stop moving it! I've already destabilized the bleeding."

The comedienne tightly gripped the edge of the seat, breathing in the uneasy fashion. "How long until we're there?"

Lily was cooing in excitement now, giggling as the rollercoaster of the van kept going to Royal Woods General Hospital. Luna stroked Lily's head, smiling at her, but not knowing if it was a real one.

"Hang in there, Luan."

The cries of her pain turned to laughter, as if some divine entity flipped an invisible switch installed on her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Luna gave a worried expression. Luan stopped and turned to her older sister. "Its just too unreal. But the pain, its..." Luna understood. "I know, dude. I know."

"We're almost there. Just a little longer, Luan."

Lori quickly got out, after parking. She helped Luan into the hospital. "Can I get some help?!" Two doctors passing by stopped to help them.

"This way, please!"

The two doctors there led Lori into a solo room. One of them helped her set Luan onto the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Luan moaned in agony. Luna had now reached the doorway, staring at Luan while still holding the infant.

"What happened to her?"

"House fire, it- Everything was falling, she- Is she going to be alright?"

Luna was spotted looking on. "Are you both also relatives of this young woman? Come in, come in."

Luna made her way beside Lori.

"Will she be fine?"

Luan's big red gash was being rubbed about. She twitched at the touching.

"We're going to do the best we can for you. Who here's the eldest of the three?"

Lori raised her hand.

"May we speak outside, in private?"

Lori and the taller doctor headed out, while Luna watched the other one take another observation on Luan's leg. She was as tall as Luna herself, and looked more like a super model, rather than a doctor. Luna, embarrassingly but bisexually, was looking at how pretty she was. The blue uniform did not suit her, however.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart."

Luan moved her leg again. "No, you have to rest."

Luna noticed the nametag when the doctor turned to her. **K. Kreuk.**

"Take a seat, I'll be right back." She left the room, with no sound apart from her foosteps creating silence.

Luna sat down against the wall. Lily was laughing happily, too innocent to understand what was going on. She pointed at Luan.

"Ooooaaaan." She giggled, holding her arms out and opening and closing them repeatedly.

"She wants me to hold her. Can I?"

Luna looked to the wound. "Just be very careful. It'll be for a bit, and then I'll take her back."

"That's fine."

Luna carefully set Lily in Luan's arms. The happy infant booped her nose, making Luan smile a bit. "I love your happiness, Lilster. Darn, its too cute."

Luna chuckled. "She's going to be innocent, for her golden years. I wonder what she'll grow up to be."

Lily pulled at the flower on Luan's shirt. "Fooowaaah."

"Yes, its a flower, Lily." Luan joined the baby in laughter.

"Sweet, little Lily, we can count on you to make us smile again."

Lori cut in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to find the others. Luan, Luna and Lily will stay here with you." Lori then directed to Luna. "Luna, let me know what the doctors say about here. I won't be long." She immediately rushed out before Luna can manage and form a reply.

 **Later**

Luna remembered she had her phone with her, when it rang. It was Lori, and Luna carefully pullef out her phone while holding Lily in her arm.

"Hey, what's up, dude?"

 _"What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! Leni and the twins aren't where we freaking left them! No, they're gone! UNBE-FREAKING-LIEVABLE. ONE JOB, SHE HAD ONE JOB!"_

Luan's eyes opened up. "Whu... Luna, what's going on?" She moved her head slightly.

"Okay, Lori, where-Where are you now?"

 _"I am looking everywhere, for all six of them. The house is locked by police. I'm not sure if Leni stayed long enough to talk to them. Damn it! Look, I'm going to keep looking for them. And I want you guys to not move, not at all! You got it?!"_

"Yeah, we do. Alright, Lori. I'll see you back here." Luna hung up.

"Luna? What's happening?"

The rocker remained quiet.

 _Why is everyone running? We're supposed to stay together..._

"It was Lori. She went to pick up Leni and the twins, but they weren't there. So she's going to try and find them."

"No... Them, too?"

Luna grew quiet, with little Lily still asleep.

"Leni and the twins... They could be..." Luan tried to lift herself up.

"No, stay down. You need rest." Luna was rubbing baby Lily's back as she yawned, and Lily returned it.

"Luan, could you hold Lily for awhile? My arms are getting numb. I'm gonna get us something from the vending machine." She carefully set the sleeping baby into Luan's welcoming arms. "Don't take too long..."

At the end of the hall, the rocker took out a dollar bill. "What do I want?" She scanned the goodies inside. Various goods of all sorts, and she didn't know what to get. She decided with a bag of cool ranch Doritos. A-5. In that moment of satisfaction, did she watch the coil spin, but then stopped, before the chips fell.

"No..." She tapped on the glass repeatedly. It didn't work, so she attempted to shake it. The bag was still stuck. "Come on!" She then proceeded to punch the glass, getting angry. The hall was nearly empty, except for a man coming down the hall. Luna didn't care. "Damn it!" She then used both hands. "Why? Why? WHY?!" She let her anger get to her, before the pain replaced it.

Luna gave in, falling to her knees and making a river for ants. Behind her, a few doctors had begun to gather around. The glass itself was shattered enough to be noticeable.

 **May 20th, 2016**

"Here comes the airplane, here comes the-"

Lily opened her mouth, being given the baby food by Luna.

Luan was faced the other way, still on her bed. Luna wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

"Luan?"

Nothing.

Its been three days already. Luna's phone had died, from constant looking to see if there had been a message left from her. Maybe there was, but there was no charger around. Luna was running out of the patience she had left.

"Luan, I know you're awake."

The comedienne moved just a little, but enough to prove Luna right.

"You've been silent for the past few days. Do you... have any good jokes? I could use one."

Luan looked her way. "I don't feel in the mood for... Jokes." She then looked forward and closed her eyes. "Not until this is over, not until I wake up."

"Wake up? Luan-"

"Don't!" She leaned up and pointed at the rocker. "Don't you tell me this is real! Don't you tell me we're here! Don't ever say our family's been broken! Its not, I'm just having a bad nightmare, but it'll be over when I wake up..."

Luna got up, still holding Lily, and stood beside the prankster. "You had nightmares? Before, I mean."

Luan looked at her leg, unresponsive.

"Luan, do you have them at a daily basis?"

Luan gave out a sigh, finally answering. "I have nightmares, yes."

"Why didn't- I didn't know about this... Gee, Luan. I'm-"

"Its not your fault, they've been happening this year. Its the same thing, there's one of us hurt, and- I'm sorry, I won't go on further. You always have your headphones, and on some occasions, I've woken up in the middle of the night. I can't even look at the footage I set to record. I'm really afraid to see myself in those horrors."

Luna grew worried for her, and also developing guilt for not even knowing in the first place.

"But if the tapes were lost to the fire, I mean, if this is all real, then I say good riddance."

"Geez, Luan... I can't stand this."

"Stand what?"

"I don't know what to do here. After you're healed, where will we go? And what's taking Lori so long? I think I should go around, and-"

"No! You're not going anywhere! I need you here!"

"What if something happened to Lori. We might be on our own."

Lily moved about in Luna's arms, softly yawning.

"I need to find them. Leni, the twins, anyone I can find."

"That's why Lori isn't here! She's gone to-"

"SHE SHOULD BE HERE! SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

Lily was startled up close. Luna looked to her eyes, seeing the sprinkling fear within them.

"Its fine, its fine, Lily. I won't shout again."

"Poo-poo?"

"What if you leave, and don't come back?"

"I know to do that, Luan. But I've gotta find them. I've gotta..."

"Lori will be back, and they're all be here. Wait a little longer, please!"

"I'm done waiting."

Lily placed her hands in front of Luna's face, poking around.

"Hey, you stop that, little dude."

Lily laughed playfully.

"Luna, come on. I need you here... She needs you here. Don't make me get up."

"Don't get up at all. But..." Luna sat back down. "I wouldn't be long. Not like her. I'll try to call Lori from a payphone. I'll see what happened, okay?"

Luan's eyes flickered around, and that was what Luna needed; to convince the comedienne.

"Don't be long... Give me Lily."

Lily gave Luan a loving hug upon joining her. "Aw, she loves me." Luan kissed her forehead. She then held her pinkie out.

"What's- Luan..."

"Do it. That way I'll know you won't be long."

Luna made the promise, one that was fated to be broken, unbeknownst to them both.

 **June 14th, 2016**

Luna lost track of time. She knew it was already days past. A few too late, after being informed that Luan and were gone. She was already outside, and still letting it sink. That was it, Luna was alone.

She wandered aimlessly through the cursed town. It was around nighttime when she headed to the park, and before her, was a crowd of music goers. There was something like a concert actually playing. Luna came closer, and adjusted to the rhythm of the tunes being played.

She enjoyed herself, for the first time since the fire. After it was over, mostly everyone had left. The band, made up of three people were already setting up to leave. There was a big, chunky man with an attire similar to that of a motorcycle gang member, a blonde girl, teenage at most, with a blue streak of hair, and the attire of a blue sweater and clay-red pants, which made her feel like she belonged in the 80s, and the last one, a natural bad boy, looking like a greaser of an ancient era, one that your sister couldn't resist to sleep with.

"Hi there."

The blonde looked up as she lifted one of the amps. "Oh, hi there! Could you, uhh...?"

"Oh, yeah, dude!" Luna helped her to carry the amp back to the black van on the edge of the park.

"I loved your performance."

"That's so sweet, thank you!"

"Yeah, dude!"

They heaved the amp inside. "Jesus, I need to lift. Anyways, thanks for that. I suppose you'd like an autograph, right?"

"No, actually." Luna didn't know what she was after at the moment. "I just thought I'd compliment, is all. And help."

"Ah. I see. So, what's your name?"

"I'm... Luna. Luna Loud."

Blondie held her hand up. "Sam Rush is the name."

"That's Chunk, the big guy and then there's Vick."

The other two were putting the other equipment away. "I follow up on a lot of bands. How come I've never heard of this one?"

"We're new, but we've already built up a big enough fanbase already. We've performed three times before this."

"Oh, that's neat, dude. Do you guys perform around here or...?"

"Well, we go wherever the wind takes us. We started back in Chicago. And we're going around, trying to get ourselves booked. You know?"

"Yeah, I actually do." Luna took the guitar Sam played tonight, and hooked it to the generator inside the van. "May I?"

"Sure."

Luna strapped in on, and began to play a small piece of _Master of Puppets._

"Why, Luna, I didn't know you played guitar."

Luna stopped at halfway through. "Years of practice."

"Pretty good. You uh... Listen, we're short a person. Chunk there, he's good with the guitar, but his... Well, fat fingers, it makes him a bit hard for him to play. He's better at drums, and we've been hoping to find someone good. We haven't, until tonight. Guys, come over here!"

"She want our autograph? Cool, she has the right idea, in case it'll be worth something in the future."

"Gotta get yours ears check, if you didn't hear that."

Vick crossed his arms. "One girl's enough. Why do we need two?"

"Ugh, sexist. Chunk?"

"Aye, the lass does display such natural talent with the guitar. Whaddya say, Vicko? She's grand."

"Hmm, play something hardcore."

And with that, Luna had begun to play _Let The Bodies Hit The Floor._

"Ain't that something. Girl knows her stuff."

"C'mon Vick. We need another. Why does gender matter here?"

Vick scoffed. "Whatever, just don't fuck it up."

He turned away for a smoke.

"What's with him?"

Sam shrugged. "Personal thing behind the scenes. He's still mad about it, too. You'd think he'd forget."

As everything was loaded back inside, Sam pulled Luna into the van. "Welcome to NoIze Complaint. Patent pending."

"So..."

"We rent motels, and leave after the gigs. We've left our current one, and- Wait, you don't have family here, do you? I'm sorry, but we're on our own. Vick's been expelled from his school, and he wound up here. Comes from a family of war heroes or something. You know, like vets. Chunk's the oldest, left on his own."

"How'd you get here?"

Chunk looked into the front mirror, clearly looking at them both.

"Um, well, you see..." Sam leaned into her ear, and whispered.

"Are you, really? And they kicked you out for that?!"

Sam nodded and smiled at her.

"So, enough of us. Where do you come from?"

"In general, I guess a broken family. Its the right answer, with severe details here and there. Its all but pretty."

Sam placed her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that."

"I have siblings, just... I think its now complicated."

"I'm a solo child, so I wouldn't know, and neither does Chunk. Vick comes from Arizona, siblings aplenty. Closest sibling is his younger brother Vince, the only one Vick truly misses, but he won't acknowledge it."

"You squeal too much, Rush."

"What, embarrassed?"

Luna chuckled. "So, where's the next gig?"

"We're working on that. We're just going to the next town over. And everything will set itself up for us."

 **February 18th, 2021**

Luna shut the door behind her, in anger. "How could they leave?! Damn those two!"

Sam grabbed and pulled Luna into her arms. "We can find a way to make this work. Just you and me. Another thing is..." She pecked Luna's lips. "We can be alone at last. Screw them, we don't need them, babe."

Sam, holding Luna's hand, went back inside the room. Luna was already liking where this was going. She didn't hesitate to shove her lover into the bed, and went over her. Luna felt Sam's hands run through her brown hair, while Luna's lips made slow contact around Sam's neck.

She felt her lover's breasts hit her own pair, and was immediately turned on by the feel. She unbuttoned the blue sweater the blonde had on, and helped her remove the white shirt, revealing her pink bra underneath.

Luna kissed her way down to right above Sam's hips. Sam was quick to act, removing the rest of her clothes, save for her bra and bikini, also the same pink color.

At this point, Luna herself undressed, getting fully naked. Sam ran her hands all over Luna, and played around with her breasts the way a kitty plays with yarn. She squeezed them softly, all to the sexual delight of the rocker.

She returned down to her, and the two locked onto a deep kiss, while Luna was digging under her bikini, and entered her private part. She pulled away to moan loudly. Luna pulled up Sam's bra, revealing her perfect pair of boobs, and Luna could not help herself but crave the perfect nipples.

As she grinded them as painlessly as she could, she felt a liquid flow through the fingers she had inside of Sam.

"Ohhhhh!"

Sam was being explored by the lovely moon. Luna aligned her vagina with Sam's, and began to rub up and down on her.

"LUNA!"

"Yell it, yell it loudly!"

And the two proceeded to have sex for the next nine minutes.

 **April 8th, 2023**

"Three hundred this time. Damn it, not enough."

"Any other gigs?"

Sam shook her head. "We're washed out. There's nothing we can do."

The two excited the bus. Sam carried off her guitar, while Luna had the amp. "This can't go on anymore."

"I know, babe. This isn't working anymore..."

They reached a nearby Super 8 Motel. "Here's fine."

"I can use the rest."

"Those idiots, they just had to leave because-"

"I don't believe him, up to today. Vick's family, dying in some explosion. That's farfetched. Besides, I'm pretty sure he wanted out. What an asshole."

"None of that, Lulu. Anyways, we've made it this far. It ain't over. Not yet."

Luna placed the amp right by the door.

"Got us a discount, flirted with the manager."

"Oh... That's... Cool I guess."

Sam kissed her neck. "Hey, now. You know I love you, and I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know that, its just... I don't know how to feel about that."

"Aww, you're cute when you're hurt. Fun time?"

"Actually, I'm tired as fuck. My feet are jelly. I'm crashing, see you tomorrow."

 **April 10th, 2023**

Luna found herself on the bad end of the glass. The small white room was enough to house the poor rocker. She placed her face against the glass, trying to find out where she was. All she managed to deduce was that she was in a floor of some building. There were men in white lab coats, walking here and there.

"Hey, what's going on?! Why am I here?!"

She banged at the glass.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Finally, a greenish gas was released from the upper corners of the back wall. Luna pressed herself against the wall, covering her mouth shut. "SAAAAAM!"

The gas entered her system, and made her drowsy. She struggled to keep her eyes open, falling on her side. The glass panel slid upwards, and before Luna finally succumbed to a forced happy nappy, four men in the lab coats entered inside. One of them held a needle full of an orange substance, and that was what she last saw, before giving in.

 **July 6th, 2023**

Luna transformed again, using her newfound strength to try yet again to break out. She growled as inhumanely as she was able to.

She knocked on the wall, to the left cell to hers.

"Ben, you awake?"

"Luna, what is it this time?" Came the reply.

She leaned to the back, rubbing her hand on wall. "I just feel lonely, when you guys are asleep."

It would be muffled to the average ear, but Luna's senses have heightened exponentially. And not just hers. The entire floor was dimly light at the night time. The cell lights were turned completely off, however. She figured these horrible people cared enough for the light not to disrupt them. She was confused, but did not dare question this, apart from the main thing; why did they kidnap her? And where was Sam?

"Luna, we're not going anywhere." The lab rat from the other cell made Luna turn to that side of the wall.

"Lindsay, you're awake, too?" Luna sighed with relief.

"How can we sleep? Its horrible here..."

Luna knocked on the wall. "You'd think we'd get a toilet or something."

"Ew, nasty." A cute giggle followed after. "Like I said, we're going to be here, together-"

"That's what worries me... I made her a promise. I failed to keep it. How long have I been here? It feels like an eternity."

The cellmate looked for an answer. "Honestly, this isn't so bad. Not for me. Its better than where I lived. I'm sorry about what you've been through. You don't deserve to suffer this much."

Luna laid down on the floor, falling silent.

"Still there?"

She was already losing it.

"L-Luna?"

Luna closed her eyes.

"Great job, Lindsay, you're going overboard."

"Fuck off, Ben."

An argument went off, with the sleeping Luna in between.

 **August 7th, 2023**

"Lunchtime, freaks."

A diner cart rolled into her cell. She was in the corner, looking like she hadn't slept for a few days, and looked way too pale to be in health.

"Doc, your reptile girl ain't looking so good."

"Give her a wake up call."

The guard behind the cart lifted it up, sending the food flying forward and into the floor. The raw meat splattered down, making a hell of a mess. Chunks of meat fell onto Luna.

"Alright, let's-"

Luna made her surprise move. She grabbed the cart, and pushed it forward, giving the guard a good trip right into the end of the wall.

"Get back! Get back!" Guns were aimed at her. The two other guards there slowly moved backwards.

She showed off her razorsharp teeth.

The labcoat behind them quickly reached his walkie. "Containment situation, Code Black. Available assets, Floor Three, asap!"

Luna tackled both guards, sending them to the floor. The labcoat ran, dropping the clipboard and walkie talkie he had.

"Luna! Luna!" The redheaded girl, whom Luna deduced was Lindsay, whom she'd never seen until now, reminded her so much like Sam.

"They'll kill you, Luna! They'll shoot you dead!"

Several more guards entered through the end of the hall.

"Luna, please!"

The guards filed into a barricade. "Stand down, or we will fire upon you!"

"Luna!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

"FIRE!"

"LUNA!"

Multiple gunshots rang out. Luna fell, hit in alot of places, too many. She bled, while Lindsay was screaming in anger. She broke through the glass, and jumped out to her aid.

"BACK IN YOUR CELL, YOU!"

Lindsay raised the remains of the glass, using her apparent telekinetic abilities. She showered the guards, while also helping Luna.

"What... How'd you..."

"I guess you helped force them out. Now you know. Let's go."

She swiped away the guns of the guards with one hand, while lifting Luna with the other.

The lodged bullets were removed from her body forcibly. "URGH!" Luna leaned up, seeing the doors rip from their hinges, and crushing the guards, who were pinned against the walls.

"We don't need... To..." Luna was dropped at the stairwell.

"Go now. I can hold them off, better than in your condition."

Luna used the remainder of her stamina to head downstairs, leaving a trail of blood. Before she reached the first floor, another wave of gunfire broke out. Luna looked up, only for it to die as fast as it happened.

She was about to exit the stairwell, believing Lindsay was already finished. A huge thud came from behind. At first, she assumed Lindsay dropped one of the guards down.

She was dead wrong, and fell back, going in denial. Lindsay's body was there, her left eye replaced by a bullet hole. Her mouth open, and the soulless green eyes immobile. Luna went on her knees, shaking her. "Lind-Lindsay..."

The guards were already surrounding her, but were unnoticed by her.

 **August 10th, 2023**

"It was a bad idea, trying to escape." Ben laughed a bit from the other side.

"Doesn't mean its worth trying."

"Well, true. You have a nice pair of lady balls. I'll give you that."

Two guards were making their way to the right, with someone who was blindfolded. It was a girl.

"Wh-What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

Luna looked close enough, recognizing this girl as none other than Sam. "Sam? Sam!"

Sam stopped, moving her head towards the sound of Luna.

"Luna, help me!'

The two guards placed her into Lindsay's cell.

"IF YOU HURT HER-"

"Knock knock."

Luna was distracted by a young man, with long, curly hair, dressed not in the white gowns they had, but black, with a vest.

"Hey, Luna."

She recognized his voice as Ben's.

"Sam here, she'll be fine. Both of you, I mean. Wouldn't recommend you trying anything. Under the normal circumstances, you'd be dead, but you've been spared. We're trying to be your friends here."

"You're with them? How-"

"That's not important. Anyways, I'm afraid I must go now."

"BEN, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Come now, don't be upset. Its safety."

"You call this safe, Ben?"

"Safe, yes, from you. We can't let you go. You're needed. Serve your purpose!"

"Fuck you, Ben!"

Luna tapped on the wall. "Sam, Sam, baby, I'm here. I'm here. Did anyone hurt you?"

"I got... They injected me, Luna. I don't know what's going on."

Luna slammed her shoulder into the glass. "What did you give her?! WHAT?!"

"It'll ruin the fun, so why tell you? Better hope she survives it. Past human trials have never pulled through. Goodbye, Luna."

"BEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU. ONE DAY I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm counting on it. Men, with me."

 **March 7th, 2025**

"Good morning, Sam."

There was no reply.

Luna yawned, stretching out. She went on to knock thrice on the walls. "Wakey-wakey!"

Still nothing. "Sam?"

A couple of labcoats and guards rushed to Sam's cell. Luna did her best to try and peek out as far as she was able to. "Sam! What's going on?!"

A stretcher was then brought. Luna looked away, with the body of her lover being taken forever.

 _One day, I'll escape. And when that happens... I'll free everyone, so that no one should ever ne tortured like this. Ever._

* * *

Ben, in a monitor room, was watching this, laughing. The piece in his ear sounded.

 _"Vince, its Lisa. You copy?"_

"Send traffic."

 _"Status report?"_

"Another failure. We should stop-"

 _"Negatory. I'm sending another test subject. File sent."_

The live footage was replaced by a mini tab, which Vince Ventura opened up.

"Received. What-?"

A picture of a female high school student took much of the space.

 _"Carol Pingrey, a perfect, grade-A student, with very good health. Higher chance of survival through the process, more than Samantha Rush."_

"Hmmmm. Where is she at, right now?"

 _"My main facility."_

"Ah. Taking it into your hands. I see. Well, best of luck to you. Over."

He closed the tab, and kept on looking at the depressed Luna.

* * *

 **AN: This little end scene earns its place here, even though I may doubt it later. Alright, that's it. Four down, seven to go.**


	36. Decade One: Luan & Lily

**May 20th, 2016**

Luan kissed Lily's forehead, once taking her from Luna's tired arms. Luan held her pinkie out, afternsafely setting the infant on her chest.

"What's- Luan..."

She wiggled it about. "Do it. That way I'll know you won't be long."

Luna locked onto it with her own pinkie, making the comedienne smile and relax a bit. Luna nodded at her, before leaving.

"Looks like its just us, Lily." She ticked the toddler, who in turn laughed in her innocent happiness. Lily pointed to the door.

"Ooohhhnaaa?"

"She's on a mission, but she'll be back."

"Goo goo." Lily let out a baby fart.

"Oh, my! Manners, Lily!" Luan laughed.

Lily eyed the braces she had on, and with the innocent child curiosity, decided to touch it.

"Li-" The tiny fingers entered her mouth, then pulled out. Lily looked at her hand, not knowing what to expect, surprised. "Buh... Bwankie..." Lily looked around, in desperation of finding her favorite, warm blanket.

"Uhh-uhh. Bwankieee."

"Its at home... We'll get it. Or..."

Luan pulled Lily closer. "Blanky is fine, Lily. It'll be fine."

"Ooooooooh."

"Don't worry, before you know it..."

Lily rested her head, giving in to another nap.

"...she'll be back in no time."

 **May 25th, 2016**

"Will you both be fine on your own? Do you have any surviving relatives still alive? I think its wise to call-"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I have an aunt. I think-"

Her grip on Lily was tight enough to hurt the poor baby. Lily slapped thr comedienne, and made her release the force. Lily was beginning to smell in her lavender shirt and blue baby pants.

"-I'll need an address. Its Ruth. Aunt Ruth."

"Okay, I'll find it through our database. Why don't you have a seat while I look?"

The receptionist faced back to her computer, and went to work her magic.

Luan let Lily crawl around the room. There was a table with an attached small maze on the bottom, between the two legs. Lily began to move around the shapes. She cooed with excitement. Luan stared at the entrance, hoping to see Luna come in, like a late student would on a Wednesday.

She sank into her seat, after a few minutes had gone by.

"Miss Loud? I have the address." The receptionist took a pen and wrote down Aunt Ruth's address on the back of a yellow index card. "Here you are. Also, I am very sorry about your family. I hope that everything gets better. For both of you."

Luan tucked in the index card on her pocket. "Thanks."

Lily had already crawled her way to Luan as the teenager was halfway to her. Lily raised her hands up, ready to be carried away to teletubby knows where.

In the ironic turn of events, Luan's options were one and one only; Ruth herself. Aunt Shirley was on vacation in Europe, going to a couple of countries around, and wouldn't be back until... Actually, no one really knew when. So they've been told, five months back.

Then, there was Pop-Pop, whom she wondered knew about all this. Their last visit was back in mid-March. Pop-Pop suffered a stroke, and was taken here. Just like in his war days, he also survived and pull through. But regardless, he was no longer in his prime, and maybe if Luan came into his arms, it might not have turned out well.

Meanwhile, Ruth wasn't drained by her age. If it meant Luan becoming a servant like those god-awful times, then it was a small price to pay. This was better than the legal alternatives, in which the two would be split upon, taken into their own foster families, by child services.

Luan was never scared to that point. The nightmares were nothing compared to this.

The two left the hospital. Lily waved goodbye, while Luan kept walking from the parking lot, not minding Lily.

 **One Hour Later**

Her feet might've been the death of her. Another hardship was carrying Lily for the whole walk. Luan took a couple of breaks in between, and then kept on, but it only got harder for her. She had already crossed onto the familiar street she would see everytime she came her. Lucky for her, Aunt Ruth lived within Royal Woods.

Luan stumbled onto the steps of the house, which was a small, one floored house. The shackles of the roof were out of place, the only thing marked as a flaw from the outside.

She took her time to rest, actually slipping off her ridiculous shoes, and rubbing her reddened feet with such fragility.

The wound on her leg was gone already, with only a darkened line left in its place. Now, the bottom of her feet were now suffering. Lily grabbed one of the socks she took off, and waved it around.

"Stay under the shade, Lily."

She smacked the sock against the steps. Luan moved her to the top step, where she was free to crawl around, protected by the wooden railings.

"I guess this is it..."

Luan stood up slowly, making careful steps, already having enough of walking. She knocked, and moved out of the door's range.

Aunt Ruth, in her ugly light brown sleeping robes, and shit-faced, gave Luan a hostile welcome.

"What is it this time? Mom and dad punish you?"

Lily came into view, still holding Luan's sock.

"No, I... Didn't you hear? I figured-"

Ruth snorted. "Of course I have, child. I know about the fire. Is it just both of you?"

"Yeah, it is."

Ruth looked past her, and looked around. "Well, alright. Get inside."

Luan gulped, lifted up the youngest child and went inside, feeling a little sense of fear. At any second, a fire could happen, and Luan didn't move far from the doorway after closing it behind her.

"Help yourselves to whatever food I have, but just don't touch my flan."

"Thanks, I guess."

Luan figured the couch was to serve as the bed for them. Either that, or the floor. There was no baby crib here, so Lily would have to sleep with her. Maybe the floor was more of the choice.

Lily returned the sock to her, and went on another short baby adventure.

"Aunt Ruth, have you heard anything? Has anyone else stopped by?"

"No, none of your siblings have, if that's what you mean. You hungry?"

Luan shook her head, feeling her hair move from side to side.

"Alright, then. Don't touch anything, will you? I'll be in my room. Knock if you need anything."

Luan laid down on her side, over the brown carpet. She stood still, with the roars and images of the devastating fire still roaming in her mind, slowly replacing the laughter she was full of.

Lily returned to her, poking Luan's face. "Mihhh... mihhh."

"What is it, Lily? Are you hungry?"

The baby turned to the kitchen on their left. She pointed there.

"Milk?"

Lily cried out with a smile.

A sisterly duty that needed attending, and Luan went on to feed the fragile, pure child.

 **November 14th, 2016**

Luan lifted Lily up playfully. "Again?"

Lily raised her hands up again.

"I guess so."

Lily rose up, laughing as much as she was able to. Luan's heart warmed upon seeing the delicate Lily having fun.

Aunt Ruth had come out of her room. "Luan, I thought I made myself clear. You have to go to school, and leave her at a daycare or something."

"Aunt Ruth, I don't-

"Excuses, excuses. Fire's gone, move on, will you?"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're just being lazy, and that's just sad. You're a disgrace."

Luan let Lily go, who cried out, wanting more.

"You're not doing much for yourself."

"I know. But I'm trying..."

"Try harder. My house, my rules. Find a part time job, or something. You're not dead, stop acting like your life's over. Anyways, I'm heading out. Be asleep by the time I return."

By the time Aunt Ruth left, Luan had locked herself in the bathroom, bawling her eyes out.

She didn't want to go back. The rumors would spread again, like the other time. What would they say this time? All those hurtful people, all the gossip. She couldn't, and wouldn't at all, face it.

This was way too much. Not long ago, she was worried about an essay in English class, that was due already. She wasn't even halfway done when Lisa's screams came about. Now, the assignment became ashes, and everything complicated when times by ten for the poor girl, and the stress and pain mixed up in fractions to break her more.

This was a nightmare within reality, and there was no way to wake up.

Lily was another story. Despite seeing and being afraid of what she didn't understand, but recognized danger, she remained to be herself, keeping her cool. Of course, this was a mere child, with no understanding what was what, not at this moment.

Questions were going to be raised, and lies were going to be told as answers.

Luan opened the door, but sat down on the toilet, pondering what could be when Lily was of age. Amd what must never be. She gulped, adjusting herself to the realization.

The fire, Leni and the twins disappearing. First Lincoln and Lynn, then Lisa, after that it was those three. Lori never came back, which led Luna to go on her own. No, this was all... Rotten.

She'd be damned if Lily could get up and run. Now that she listened for Lily, there was no sounds of hands hitting the soft floors, or things being thrown around. Luan was scared, and was pushed to get out of the bathroom. She found Lily back where she last was.

The baby was on her back, laid down with her arms leaned back. She looked at Luan, revealing her pair of buck teeth with her priceless smile.

"Poo-poo!"

Luan looked up. The ceiling fan was spinning around, and little Lily was amazed at the sight.

"Ah, I get it. Fun, right?"

She joined Lily. "I wish we were all here. I really miss them all. The sounds of Lynn's ball hitting the wall, Lucy's constant sighs. Even the arguments the twins have. Just not the same."

Lily wiggled her feet.

"Its just us now, Lilster. Just us..."

 **February 4th, 2020**

Lily felt nothing, no one near her. She slapped her hands around, and rose up sleepy-eyed, when it was that Luan was gone, already up before her. She brushed away the drowsiness, and looked around the living room.

"Luan?"

Not a peep from anywhere around. Lily held onto her lavender colored blanket, and headed into the kitchen. She was old enough to heat up a cup of milk, already seen from Luan doing it countless time. How hard was it?

She wasn't fully awake, still looking down.

Luan was there, sitting on the table with a wide, goofy grin on her face. "SURPRISE!"

Lily stopped, mildly startled. "What's this?"

"Aw, now! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Lily then eyed the banner she missed above her head.

 **Happy Birthday, Lily!**

"Oh, I..."

"Plus, I got you a cake this time." Luan went to the fridge and took out a birthday cake, with pink frosting all around. "Oh god, the candles. This birthday's gonna be on-"

She stopped herself, which surprised Lily.

"On what? Fire? Ah, I get it. Candles." Lily laughed. "Good one, big sister."

Luan stayed frozen, lost in her mind.

"Lu-Luan?' Lily grabbed the comedienne's purple sweater, and tugged. "You're doing that thing again, Luan."

Luan broke from the trance. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"You know... I never asked for anything of you. But I'd like you to actually tell me, what's going on with you, and also... Where's... The rest of our family?"

Luan felt her heart burst out through her ribcage. "How..." It was time to hide it. "What do you mean?" She tried to show off a smirk.

"Luan, you keep calling... You don't address her as mom. I know that you've had some secrets. You never talk about it. I'm not stupid, not blind."

Luan did not make eye contact with her.

"Lily, its not that simple."

"Luan, please!"

Shaken by her first yell, Luan focused on her. "You really want the truth?"

Lily bobbed her head.

"Take a seat..."

Lily moved the cake in between them. Her ears were all for Luan's.

"We... Both of us, we... We come from a bigger family."

"Bigger- Go on."

"Lily, can you remember anything?"

Lily pulled on her hair, and twirled it. "No, all I remember is you."

"There were thirteen. Eleven kids, including us, and our parents." Luan raised from her seat. "I'm sorry, I can't go any further."

"What, no. You can't, I need to know!"

"This talk's over." Luan left Lily all alone in the kitchen.

 **Night**

Luan was asleep, while Lily stayed awake, staring at her changing, seemingly sick sister. Lily's worries graduated to instilled fear. Luan had never acted as such before. There were times when Luan would unintentionally wake her up, and cry away solo. Lily caught wind of it, but primarily assumed Luan drank too much before bed.

It only happened five times. As of yet.

Whatever happened, it was serious, and painful to Luan.

She felt cold, and returned to her spot on the floor. Lily didn't fall asleep yet, for everything was circling inside.

Ruth didn't have darkened curtains, otherwise Luan would be awake. She took underneath the covers, and gently touched her older sister's face.

"I'm sorry..." She whsipered. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." She gripped Luan's free arm, throwing it in the mix with her blanket, and turned her back to Luan. In the moments just before finally sleeping, she began to sink into this darkness that was rubbing off of Luan. All the jokes in the world could not fix this.

 **June 11th, 2020**

"You're almost ready for school. You'll be going to preschool this new year."

"I don't feel good about this."

"You'll be fine, kiddo."

Aunt Ruth barged in on them. "Luan! You need new job, you!"

"Aunt-"

"No buts! Bills raised, and with you two boogers in my presence, you're delaying me!"

"Aunt Ruth, I'm trying my hardest!"

"Do not give me bullshit!"

Lily covered her ears.

"Clothes, food, and stuff for you. You make this hard!"

"Hey, now, this isn't fair. She cuts her checks with you!" Lily stepped in front of Aunt Ruth, who in turn, slapped Lily.

"This disrespectful behavior shall not be tolerated!"

"You damn witch!" Luan pushed Ruth with all her strength, throwing her against the wall.

"OW, MY BACK! WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE GONE! BOTH OF YOU, OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lily was given a speed boost, being dragged out by the angry Luan. She rubbed her cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

The two made it four blocks away, when Luan decided to slow it down, and take a breath.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"It really hurt. What about you? Will you be okay?"

Luan knew what she was really asking. "Yes."

"I left my blankie..."

"We'll get a new one. Lily-"

A goth girl, about Luan's age and height, appeared out of nowhere. "Excuse me."

The two moved out of the way. "Ah, sorry."

The goth then got a good look at Luan. "Wait a minute, I know you."

Luan looked puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"You... That Funny Business thing. You performed at my thirteenth birthday. You and the white-haired kid."

"I'm sorry, I had too many customers, and that was long ago."

The goth nodded slightly. "I could never forget something perfect. So... Uh." She wheezed. "Th...Well, gratitude."

"As long as you had fun, its fine by me."

The goth held her hand out. "Its Maggie, by the way."

"Uh, Luan. But I'm sure you remember that."

"Actually, not the name." She laughed with no smile. "Everything else."

"Yeah. Lily, come on. Gotta find someplace to stay before it gets dark. See you around, Maddie."

"Its..." Maggie developed an idea. "Wait, you need a place to stay?" She awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

 _Good god, what am I doing?_

"Why? Do you know a place?"

All Maggie did was respond with something of a smile.

 **August 9th, 2020**

"Alright, Lily. I'll be in the next room over. If you need something, just come over and knock." Luan kissed her forehead, and tucked her in Maggie's bed in a dark Lucy style room. Lily was creeped to the bones, but it didn't stop her from trying to sleep. Luan seemed better, felt better.

She shut her eyes, feeling more comfortable in this softer bed.

Luan settled herself down in the main bedroom, where Maggie's mother normally occupied. "This feels so dirty."

Luan was in yellow robes, while the darkened Maggie, always choosing black, had a tank top and bikini on only. The two were underneath the covers.

"Its not unless we-"

"Let's not..."

Luan leaned against Maggie's shoulder.

"You know, sometimes I worry for Lily. She's going to find out way or another. She's only five, and..."

Maggie placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"If you're worried about her hating you, it won't be like that. You stood by her side. I'd punch all your siblings for abandoning you two. Its... Its fucked up."

"Mag..."

"Sorry." Maggie played with Luan's hair. "Its not right, doing that to a baby."

"I wish I knew where they all were..."

"Do you truly?"

Luan turned and kissed her. "I do. Maybe it could be worked out. I don't know what to do. I feel like its too much for me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Luan, Luan. It'll get simple."

Maggie felt her trembling.

"I'm just really scared. Nothing went my way. She asked about them. What am I supposed to say? They left us? Mom and dad are dead? She's already worried about me. I think she's seen me break."

"Luan, I know its hard. I see where you're at. You'll tell her when she's ready. In the meantime..."

Maggie wrapped herself around Luan. "You live and raise her. You've learned how to. Just keep going. Its never hard, okay?" This time Maggie placed a kiss onto Luan.

"You're right. I gotta just focus."

"Since you two don't have a home, I can take this up with my mother into letting you two live for awhile. I can't promise this as a forever thing."

"Does... she know you're-"

Maggie buried herself into her pillow. "Don't remind me, I haven't gotten there yet." She groaned underneath.

"We'll face it together." Luan yawned. "I'm getting some sleep, Mag. See you in the morning." Luan turned to her side and dozed off slowly.

"Love you, Luan." Maggie whispered in her ear.

 **December 31st, 2020 - 11:56 P.M.**

"Lily, its almost New Year's! Where are you?" Maggie and her mother, Adeline Fiers, were watching the live broadcast from Times Square, New York. A crowd behind the giddy reporter were screaming with such excitement.

Maggie's arms were crossed, as usual. She simply brushed what she saw as something meaningless.

Lily was asleep on the floor besides Maggie's bed. Luan waltzed right in, but once seeing her sleeping, didn't go further. She looked upon Lily and closed the door after taking a few steps back.

 _The white-haired man she didn't recognize was running, chasing towards someone whom Lily couldn't make out. She followed pursuit, and realized she was in a train. Lily watched him go up above one of the cars._

 _She heard chit-chat up above. Lily climbed to the top of the car. The words became clear. Lily peeked over._

 _"Words are over, Lori..." The sound of maniacal laughter from the blonde woman the man faced made Lily nervous a bit._

 _"I think not..." The woman unzipped the black jacket she had on, showing off red rectangular devices strapped to each other and on her. "We'll die if I let go of..." She pulled out a trigger. "This baby. Let's call it Luna, cause it's fucking... Loud." She laughed again. "Slide the gun to me. I_ _f she wasn't down there-"_

 _The man lowered the gun he had, and slid it to her._

 _"Good boy." She picked it up and fired at his knee._

 _"I'm gonna end you!" He went down, trying to crawl to her._

 _"It's funny you think that. Anyways, I think time is up. Say goodnight." She held the gun to his face._

 _Lily jumped to the roof, and ran towards the woman. She let out an angry scream, ramming into her with all her might. She and the woman slipped on the edge, and the white haired man tried to grab her while the other woman tried to hold on. Suddenly, a huge flash of red and orange replaced the man's face._

 **January 1st, 2021**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Lily cried out, startled by the scream of the other three in unison.

The room was dark, empty than she last saw and felt before sleeping. What an interesting, but scary dream. Death, there was death. And danger. Lily felt around for her new blanket, still of the same color that she grew accustomed to.

She protected it once she found it. The comforting warmth of the thing helped her pull through sleep, and was the only thing that truly saved her, after Luan had failed.

 **April 1st, 2021**

Luan stared at the calendar. Today was her holiday. Or rather, it would've been. No sisters or brother to prank. No parents, no pets. Lily didn't qualify.

In Luan's loneliness in sitting and staring at the calendar, she couldn't help but get the feeling that everyone else, wherever they were, they were thrilled to not put up with her hijinks. After all, the last time they were all together, they attempted to lock her in a cage.

Leni wasn't the only one to know how to pick locks. With Lynn Sr.'s help, who accepted a deal in which Luan would spare him, she was freed from her confinement and went on to cause her chaos.

It was over. The need to prank, the lust, the desire, it left the building. The jokes, she tried to keep them making her feel... Something. They never worked anymore. All was lost.

"Luan?"

Lily appeared at the doorway. She entered Maggie's room. "You're doing it again. You can't keep doing it. You're only getting me more worried."

"I'm sorry, Lily. Its just, all this. Its been years past. I..."

Lily joined her, placing her hands around Luan's waist. "I don't want to feel alone, hurt. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I don't want you to-"

"Luan, what..." Lily didn't know if she'd get the answer she hoped for, but knew she wouldn't if she didn't ask again. "Why did... it all fall?"

She brushed at her eyes, and returned the hug. "Thank you, Lily."

"Luan, why do you hurt?"

Luan looked at her.

"I mean, I'm here." Lily twisted the blanket in her hands. "Luan... Do I remind you of-?"

"Lily! How can you say that?! I'm not! I'm glad you stuck by me, and I'd never want to lose you! You're all I have left..."

"Luan, will you ever tell me? The entire truth?"

Luan glanced away from the child. And Lily did the same.

"Yes. Now? Not anytime soon. I'm sorry."

The twisting grew rapid and fierce. Lily was developing a form of rage. Luan was breaking, if not already. And Lily suffered as well. The pain chain that never ended. How long could she see it go for? Was it really an immortal queue?

"I hate you..." She ran out of the room, heading out back. Luan was shocked at the words, now having another thing to worry about; losing the last one.

 **May 4th, 2023**

 _Lily walked over to a hospital. The sky was a night, pitch black coated midnight one. Lily walked towards the receptionist behind the counter._

 _"Excuse me, is there... A Lincoln Loud here? I'm his youngest sister. I'd like to see him."_

 _Lily was guided by another doctor, an elderly black man, with a voice similar to James Earl Jones, to the second floor, third room on the right._

 _"Here he is."_

 _Lincoln looked asleep, but there was a bruise on the side of his head._

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"I'm sorry, we cannot disclose such information. Take all the time you need."_

 _The doctor exited the room._

 _"Hi, big brother." She grabbed his hand, and placed both of hers over his. "I don't remember you. But... Luan told me we had great times together. She's... She's broken. And she won't talk to me about all this. I left her. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt."_

 _She took a seat, dragging it closer to him. "I don't know if you're dead. You're not sleeping. I know that. I'll wait until you wake up. Whatever it takes. I need someone else."_

Lily's eyes opened up at the sound of heavy crying. The shattered remains of Luan had created a rainstorm again. Lily had enough. She made her way out of the room, still holding her blanket, and shut the door before hearing Luan screaming.

"LILY! LILY COME BACK! LILY!"

Her voice was too high to be normal. Lily ran- And heard the unmistakable footsteps of Luan running after her.

"LILY, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I can't take it anymore! You're just a ball of suffering!" Lily made a couple of turns here and there, but Luan kept pace. "Leave me alone!"

"Luan!" Maggie was behind the two, chasing after them both, in her undergarments. "What the fuck, its 1 A.M.!"

Lily hopped on a fence that stood in her way from a grass field. Luan grabbed her leg, trying to pull her down before Lily managed to get to the other side. Lily kicked her away, stopping Luan for a good few seconds. Luan latched on the blanket, and Lily tried her hardest to keep it with her.

"IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I PROMISE."

"They'll just break, Luan. Like you have! You want this back?! Take it!" Lily ley the blanket go. She and Luan fell back. Lily had a softer landing and quickly ran as Maggie arrived on the scene.

"Luan! Are you okay?!" Maggie helped her girlfriend up.

"Go, get her back. Get my sister back."

Lily was already out of view.

"Luan, I'm sorry, she's..."

Luan gripped the blanket, and stared at it. "Lily..."

She teared up into the thing, and was comforted by Maggie. That was it. It was over, Luan lost. Everyone was gone. Then, something inside snapped.

Her saddened sobs halted, before turning into a hysterical laughter.

"Lu-Luan?"

She kept laughing, harder. Maggie stepped back.

"You're-"

Luan stretched out the blanket in her hands, and looked at Maggie. Then, the laughter stopped.

"Maggie? Will our love ever die?"

"Of course not, silly! I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

Luan's expression grew into that of a cold one. "Well, too bad for you."

"What do you-"

Luan jumped at Maggie.

"LUAN!"

 **May 25th, 2023**

Luan flipped on the TV. "How about it? World's crazy. Hell, I see everything as it really is. The author's fucked up, for making me fucked up, when I'm just supposed to be a comic relief in the show. A never-ending cycle of torment, I'll be damned. Oooh, this is the part where I find out about Lincoln!"

She placed a finger on her lips to shush you.

 _"As you all know, terrorists known as Freights have been found dead in an abandoned factory, where a huge part of it has been decimated by a bomb. There have been reports of an albino male suspect linked to the Freights, still at large."_

"Albino? That's... I'm not even sure."

A sketch of Lincoln, as seen by witnesses from the 2021 attack on the Golden Gate Bridge was shown.

"Twists and turns everywhere. No one expected me to strangle Maggie. Heh, I've completely lost it." She turned to the body of the owner of the house. "Isn't that right, mister..." She reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Mr. Jefferson."

The throat was slashed clean, and the body tilted on its side.

"Freights, Phenomenons, oh jesus. Too big a universe." Luan threw the remote at the TV and broke the screen. "Yes, I've suffered. I lost everyone. They all left me, even Lily. There... There was no way I could keep my sanity anymore. Surely, you all can understand, right? Wait, Mr. Author, what are you doing?! Don't switch the sce-"

 **May 28th, 2023**

The dreams were still coming, and the signs to get there. Lily could not explain how these dreams, which she believed were more than that, were happening, but they led her somewhere.

At long last, she found her way here, to where Lincoln Loud was. In the dreams, she slowly pieced together who he was. By the time she got there, she was happier.

One day, he was going to wake up, for she saw it in her dreams. And one day, he was destined to save her. Neither of them knew it. But that day was far from today.

"Hi, big brother. I don't remember you, but..." And she went on to make her first memory with the vegetable.

 **May 2nd, 2026 - Hours After Lincoln Awakes**

Lily was sitting alone, with her back to the entrance of the Carl's Jr she was in. The door opened, and walking past was Lincoln Loud. Lily smiled widely. All she had to do was wait for a few minutes. She stood up, ready to bump into him intentionally. The bathroom door opened up, and Lincoln, still wiping his eyes, felt Lily push him back.

"Oops, didn't see you."

"Its fine..." She replied as he kept walking forward. "...Lincoln."

She had her eyes on him, and knew she got him. He stopped and looked back at her. His eyes squinted, then they widened. "Luh-Lily?!"

And the youngest Loud smiled with the greatest of joy.

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap for Luan/Lily. Next up; Lana/Lola, then Lucy, Lisa and... Leni.**

 **Fourth wall break for Luan might've been excessive but... I dig it, understandable if it doesn't actually work. Oh well. With each new chapter, the end is getting closer.**

 **I'm working on a surprise thing, but I can't guarantee its a good surprise. We shall see when I reveal.**


	37. Decade One: Lana & Lola

**May 17th, 2016**

Vanzilla disappeared down the street. Leni had her arms around each twin, as they stared at the street.

"Leni, when will they come back?" Lola looked up at Leni.

"They'll fix Luan, and they'll be here soon."

Both twins heard her mumble something they couldn't make out. Lana turned back to the fire. "My pets... I have to know if they made it out..." Lana broke free from Leni's arm and ran around the house.

"Lana, be, like, careful!" Leni cried.

Lola sprinted after the young tomboy. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Leni stood in her place, not replying back.

Lana searched around the yard, then inside Charles' doghouse. None of the pets were here. Lana grew shifty. "Hops isn't here! HOPS IS STILL INSIDE!"

Lola stopped Lana from going inside, pulling on her overalls. "Lana, heal!"

The tomboy fought to break free.

"Maybe they all escaped! And are far from here!" Lola countered.

Lana quit moving, considering that possibility. "You're right! They could be in the woods!" The second Lola let go of her, Lana used up all of her energy and ran back to the front of the house. She ran past, and took an immediate left. Lola gave chase.

 _Why did I say that?!_

"Guys, where are you going? We're supposed to, like, stay here!"

"She's looking for her pets!"

"Wait for me! I'm supposed to watch you!"

"Keep up!"

Lola lost Leni upon reaching the lively, busy streets of town. Leni was lost within the crowd.

"Dang it, Lana!" Lola broke through the sea of people, and Lana was barely in view. Lola was led to the road that led outside of town.

"Cliff! Charles!" Lana ran alongside the border of the woods upon reaching it. Lola finally tired, wanting some water. "Lana!"

The tomboy slowed down, beginning to scan around the environment. "Lana!" Lola was relieved for the long run to stop.

"They're-" Lola looked back behind her. Leni was nowhere to be seen. "Lana... We need to go back! Lori might have returned."

Lana did not pay attention to her.

"They're not here. They could be anywhere. I'm sure they're fine. They have to be. They-" Lola was shaking all over. Her hands could not keep still. The huge fire that nearly claimed her life was-

"Lana, let's go. We'll find them. Leni probably lost her way around." The teary tomboy then bolted deeper into the woods, with her conserved energy. "Hey, stop! Leni lost us! We gotta go back, or we'll get in trouble!"

"I don't care! My pets are here, I know it!"

Lola did not enter the woods. "LANA!"

"HOPS! GEO! CLIFF!"

She crunched over leaves and twigs, peeking around trees. "HOPS! WALT!"

Lola looked behind her again, this time seeing a brief glimpse of gray smoke appearing far in the distance. "Lana..."

The tomboy took her hat off, and stopped walking behind trees. "...Hops?"

Maybe none of them made it. None of the pets escaped, therefore-

Lola waited around for her to come back. She too, was scared for the pets, and hoped that Lana would emerge from the woods with them all. But that wasn't the case

Lana came out, looking glum to the max. Lola saw the glimmering sadness in her eyes. Lana slowly walked towards her, and proceeded to hug the diva, still holding her red hat in her left hand.

"Lana, they're fine. We're gonna find them."

"Hops is out there, all alone... Could they really be okay?"

Lola shook the twin. "Enough of that talk! They're alive, and we'll find them!" She grabbed Lana's hand. "We have to go back, though. Leni might've gotten lost on her way here."

"O-Oh, right. Where did I-?" Lana felt around herself.

"You forgot your phone, too?"

"Dang it. Well, our safety is number one concern. Just like we've been taught with those emergency exercises."

The two took their time returning back to the house. Time wasn't known at the minute, but it was a long walk, longer due to the often breaks the two took in between. No sign of Leni along the way.

"Maybe she returned back?"

"Oh, please. This is Leni we're talking about."

"...Well, that's true."

One block away, and the two made out a couple of police cars, a firetruck and an ambulance already on the scene. The twins slowled their walking. A crowd of onlookers were behind the yellow tape, most of them middle aged men and women. Finally, one of them noticed the twins coming.

"Hey, those two live here!"

An officer turned his attention to them, and crossed to the other side of the tape from underneath.

Lana and Lola would have run again, in fear of the unknown, an unrealistic fear for kids their age, but at this second, wasn't impossible to believe. And also, the two couldn't really run a second time, out of being worn out.

"You two live here?"

Lola nodded, while Lana remained silent.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"My..." Lola looked to the charcoal of the house, which was somehow still standing. "Fire, my parents..." She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Castle, get them out of here! Take them to the station, not here!"

The cop stuttered. "Yes, sir, Deputy Rogers!"

Lana and Lola were escorted to one of the cop cars.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll do what we can for you."

Lana held Lola's hand, distracting her from the house. They missed Lori driving Vanzilla by four seconds. The officer drove off steadily.

 **Later**

The two were sitting in what they assumed was his office.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Lola. And this is Lana."

"Hi, Lola. I'm Officer Castle. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why is Lana here quiet?"

Lana and Lola exchanged looks for a second.

"Well, when the fire had..." She pulled at her pink dress. "T-The-..."

"Take your time, sweetie."

"It spread. We were all screaming. My sisters, they-"

"I'm sorry, there's more? How many sisters?"

"There's... Ten of them. And one brother."

"Ah a big- Did you all make it out?"

"Only one didn't make it out. Her, and my parents. Oh god, they're-"

Her dress soaked up, as well as the sleeves. Officer Castle fiddled with the computer in front of him. "You're the Loud family, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Lana finally talked.

"Then, where are the others? And also, where have you two run off to? It seemed like you were coming back from somewhere."

"We had pets... I mean, have... I don't know anymore..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He picked up a phone, and dialed a number.

"Yes? Hello, I have a case here, about possible homeless kids."

Lana stood up.

"Oh, okay. Not a problem. Royal Woods, Michigan. Yes, thank you. Thank you. Goodbye."

He placed the phone back on its place.

"What was that about?"

"Look, you kids, you're all alone. And these other sisters, we might have to find whoever we can. You're all going to be in the care of child services. They will decide the best course of action for you."

"What do you mean?" The twins grew visibly nervous.

"Someone will come in a few days. In the meanwhile..." Officer Castle looked around. "I never signed up for this, but how would you like to-"

 **May 26th, 2016**

"Lieberman, you idiot. One job, you had one job!"

 _"Sorry about that, the girl up and left with the baby yesterday. What are the chances? The day I didn't check, and she-"_

Officer Castle dropped the walkie talkie.

"Uhh, sir? What was all that about?" Lana had wandered into his private room.

"Nothing, Lana. Its-"

The phone rang. He held a finger up to her. "Hello?"

 _"Hello there! You called up Child Services earlier today? We've send one of our own down to come for the kids you've mentioned about in your files."_

"Yes, of course. Okay, thank you."

Lana stared at him. "What was _that_ about?"

"Look, why don't you go back to bed? There's a special guest comimg tomorrow to see you."

"Guest?"

 **July 20th, 2016**

Processing, paperwork, information. It took a lot, but this worked out for everyone. Except the twins.

They had themselves a single room, living with these people, their new parents. Foster parents, the pther grown ups called it. They were somewhere far away, in the state of "Arkaysis" or something. The house was more like around a suburban area. Lana didn't know if she liked it, as of yet. The two had each a bed in the room; one blue, the other pink.

It was amazing, but there were only two kids, not eleven. Not even a baby. Worst of all, there were no pets. Lana took her hat off, laying over the bed. Lola sat in her own, and watched Lana in her misery.

"Well?"

"Well, what? I don't like it here. I mean, its nice, but its not home."

"You don't think I know that? Lana, at least wet have a home."

"Its... It'll never be the same. What's the point?"

"Try to play along here." Lola laid down next to her. "You have me, Lans."

"I don't like that nickname."

"Get over it, twinnie." She snuggled with her, stroking her hair gently. "Tell me you love me. I wanna know if I still have that power over you."

Lana sighed. "I love you, Lola."

The diva touched her nose. "Boop!"

Lana smiled briefly.

"There it is!"

 **December 3rd, 2021**

The twelve year old twins ran around in the park playground. Lola had begun to dress less like a diva, but remained girly. Lana had take a liking to dark colored clothing, mainly sweaters. The two were having fun without the others, which was unnoticed by them. Had been for a long time.

Lana slid down the tall slide. "Catch me if you can!"

Lola circled around, thinking smart. Lana howled laughingly, trying to evade her sister.

Lola was not really a runner, slower than Lana. The second place, despite usually coming in first in many beauty pageants.

She did not really share an interest in that anymore, but still loved to dress fashionable every so often.

Lana's past years could have had better days, but this was fine enough. Here, Lana knew much already coming here. So much that she actually was hired to do work, and sometimes be a bike mechanic to a couple of growing kids.

It wasn't much, but she did make enough and saved up for a bike. Forty dollars spared, which were given to Lola for her clothing desires.

And Lola loved her pink sweater and black jean shorts. The two were starting to forget about them. If not, have.

Lola took a time out. "Aw, I lost."

Lana raised her arms in the sky, clenching them into fists. "I win again!"

Lana had gotten stronger from her worktime of lifting, dragging and constant walking.

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair..."

Lana retracted her words. "I mean..." She sighed.

"Do you... miss them?"

"Do you, Lola?"

The ex-diva looked to the sand, and Lana instantly knew.

"You know I do, too. I always do."

"Is it wrong to be happy here? Happy without them? I... Feel so dirty. So guilty."

"Look, Lola." Lana sat beside her. "They'd want us to be happy. Not what you're feeling. And vice versa. Mom and dad would..."

Lola wiped something of a tear away. "Its been years, I know, but... I want to see them again. All of them. This isn't fair."

Lana looked at two adults helping two kids down the slide.

"Oh, I see... Lola, don't keep hurting yourself. Don't think." She pulled her hand. "I think its time we go now."

The two silenty walked back home.

 **July 8th, 2023**

The girls were only sleeping when the sounds of the door being smashed in woke them with fear. The two heard footsteps running around outside the halls. The door of their room burst open. There were men in black armor, holding up guns like they've never seen before.

"What is going on?! Who are you?" The twins were pulled from the bed forcibly. "Mr. Turner! Ms. Turner!"

The two were taken into a black van just outside the house. "Let me go! Let me go!" Lola was thrown into the back, and Lana, who wasn't resisting, calmly entered the van, and two of the men koined with them.

Lana was frightened, but Lola was done yet. She grabbed the driver's throat, trying to do something that would get them out of the situation.

"Lola!"

The girl was knocked out by the barrel of the gun by the front passenger. The driver wheezed and coughed.

"Come on, let's go." Said the front passenger.

The van pulled away. Lana held Lola away from the hands of these mad men. "Why are you doing this?'

"Someone wants to see you."

 **March 16th, 2024**

" _Again!_ " The voice on the speaker came.

Lola, in her plain white jumpsuit, raced around in a circle. Lana was on standby, leaning against the wall.

" _Halt!_ "

Lola stopped. "Was I faster that time?!" She looked at the camera in the room.

 _"Negatory. You're still 284mph. You can be faster. Both of you. Now its Lana's turn."_

Lola took her twin's place. Lana, in the same attire, ran at full speed. To everyone else, it looked like a cleaner, smaller tornado. Only Lola was able to see Lana running normally.

 _"Cease running!"_

Lana cracked her knuckles upon stopping. "How'd I do?"

 _"Lana, you're 290mph... Interesting. Okay, testing over."_

 **Later**

The two returned to their own cell. Unlike the others here, the twins shared the same cell here. They didn't know why, until today.

Lisa Loud knocked on the glass. The twins rose from the beds, staring at this stranger, unrecognized.

"Huh? Lana, who's that?"

Lisa, surrounded by guards, opened the cell and slowly made her way in.

"Its funny how things work out. Anyways, I'm really glad you've survived my human trials."

The lisp was gone, but Lola was able to figure it out.

"Lisa?!"

Lana looked closely at the younger sister. Lisa looked pretty much the same, only taller. Her hair had grown longer, but not too much. A green shirt was visible over the lab coat she wore at the moment.

"This is your doing?!"

"Indubitably. Its nice to see you again, by the way."

"You-"

Lisa zapped Lola with a taser as she moved onto her.

"Don't try that again. Guys, I realize that you both feel trapped and helpless here, but I can go out of my way to properly accommodate you. After all, you're still my sisters. I'm looking for the others, to put them in like you."

"Why are you doing this?" Lana lifted Lola up, hair being completely messed up.

"Merely helping you. Don't even think about phasing through the glass. We've upgraded specifically for you. I'm not the bad guy here, or otherwise, you'd be in separate cells."

Lisa took steps backwards. "Remember, you're safe here. Don't try anything."

The genius and the guards circling her disappeared from view.

"Lola, are you okay?'

"I'm fine." Lola managed her way to the end of the cell. "She says the glass is vibrate-proof. How about-"

Lola disappeared through the wall, after phasing.

"Lola!" Lana touched all around the wall. "Duhh..." Lana vibrated her hand through the wall. Then, she completely went through- Only to fall on the dark grounds of the outside.

"Lana, we're free! We're free!"

"I don't- This feels too easy..."

"Let's go before they-"

The blaring alarm went off. "Too late, let's go!"

They turned in white streaks of light, instantly booking it from there.

 **September 3rd, 2024**

"Hey, someone help me! That man stole my purse!" An elderly lady was knocked to the ground by a heavily bearded, strong arms type thief.

"Heh." He laughed, holding the magenta purse under his shoulder. He immediately turned the corner, as Lana swung her fist into his face. Lola attended to the elder.

"Are you hurt ma'am? Do you need me to take you to a hospital?" The elder brushed her away.

"Its not even Halloween, girlie."

Lana returned with the woman's purse. "Here you are, ma'am. Hey, let's go, twin."

A small crowd of bystanders gathered around them.

"I'll take this one." Lana sped off with the thief, as Lola found herself in the middle of the circle.

"Its them! Its the speedsters from the news!"

Applause broke out.

"You guys are heroes!"

"Excuse me, but they're girls! You blind, idiot?"

Lola let out a giggle of appreciation. "Why, thank you all. If you'll excuse me-"

"Why are we applauding them? For all we know, this could a be a ploy. Teenage heroes?" Vince Ventura broke through the crowd. "I don't think you understand the severity of this. Sure, we'll praise these girls now, but they're freaks. Are you even human?"

Lola stuttered.

"Come on, they just stopped a-"

"A mugging? A small crime, when there's so much worse to be solved. What next, little girl? You gonna pick the trash from the highways? This girl's no hero. Just a freak, playing with godly power. You don't deserve this. A dead soldier has more value than you."

"Yeah, he's right!"

"This guy has a point. She ain't doing big. What good are you?"

"Boo!"

"Just a girl, just a girl!"

Lola sped off, hurt.

 **Later**

"Geez, Lola. Please stop crying."

"It hurts so much because its true. We really are nothing."

"Not true. We've gone around doing a lot of good, public deeds." Lana held a Hot Pocket in her hands, sitting under a tree.

"Are we really heroes, or just underserving of what Lisa gave us?"

"We didn't ask for this, but what can we do? We're us, no matter what others say. Its us versus them if it comes to it. I don't think everyone thinks the same way."

Lana flung the Hot Pocket into the air, and zoomed to and from somewhere, holding a newspaper. She set it on Lola's feet and caught her lunch before it fell on the grass.

 **Momentum and Velocity Prevail Again! Mysterious Speed Twins Foil Bank Robbery!**

The undeniable picture of five men whom they stopped were detained for the pic.

"Doesn't sound like they're calling out for our blood. They gave us names, too! Condenames. Don't tell us we're not the good guys."

"Momentum and Velocity, huh? Tacky as shit. What are we really doing? I want more than this, Lana..."

"We both do, Lola. We both do."

"We didn't do anything... Am I a good person?"

"You are, Lola. Don't go there. I love you, you know."

"I love you too..."

 **May 13th, 2026- One Hour Before The Clone War**

"I win this time!" Lola cheered.

Lana had actually allowed her to, slowing down right before the sand, which was the finish mark of their race.

"You got lucky!"

"Just like the pageants, I'm number one!"

"I'd do a rematch, but I'm tired."

Lola laughed. "Alright, what now?"

"Race you to Grand Venture State Park? I've not been there in over a decade."

And the race was on.

* * *

 **AN: HNNNNNG, the block of a writer has nearly gotten me. Fortunately, the last three have bigger things to reveal. And that won't be hard at all. With that said, Decade One is nearing its end.**


	38. Decade One: Lucy

**May 17th, 2016**

Lucy won painful prizes; the fires that kissed her face, as she tried to get out of the attic. Lucy fell from the ladder, taking the spellbook with her. It opened up and fell on a random page. Before she closed it, she looked at the pages.

 **The Cult of 316, a supernatural clan of beings that grant a small extension of life in trade for your own soul.**

Lucy looked around, and the fires began to close in.

 **The only way to summon these dark beings is to write out the number 316 in blood, anywhere on the skin of the summoner or summoners, and chant;**

 _ **I wish to pray, I wish I may, On this day, My soul I'll pay**_

Lucy subjected herself to multiple papercuts, enough to write it out on the palm of her hand. She then chanted in a whisper, closing her eyes. She opened them, but saw nothing. The fires still raged on around her. But she noticed the shadows acting strangely- Actually moving. They twitched out and about. And they seemed to be actually pulling away _from_ the walls.

The shadows grew closer, around her, to the point they appeared to be people.

"Shall we begin?"

Time halted around. The fire froze completely, like this was a movie that someone paused.

"You have summoned us. Do you wish to extend past your original death date?"

Lucy nodded. The shadows looked around. "Wise to summon us, yet, a foolish choice, little one."

"I know what I risked, but... I didn't want to die now! Not today!"

"Ten years."

"What?"

"Ten years is what you shall be granted. On this day, ten years from now, you will die. That is the price to pay, little one."

Time started again, but Lucy did not focus on the fire cackling.

 _Ten years from now, I'm going to die..._

The shadows blocked the overwhelming fires, letting Lucy through. She picked up the spellbook, and looked back. Lucy made it outside, and jumped over the hedge of their backyard.

"LYNN?! LINCOLN?! DON'T-"

Lucy looked back at the flaming house one last time before disappearing to the other side. She found herself in the backyard on the other end, when-

A tall girl tackled the goth to the ground.

"Witch! We have a witch!"

Lucy's hands were held behind her back. "Witch? Me?" Lucy blushed at this, but she was no witch. "I mean, I like magic-"

The girl leaned right up to Lucy's face and sniffed her.

"What are you doing? And... Who are you?"

The creepy girl looked up to the fire just barely visible. "What have you brought upon the world today?!"

A second figure appeared. "That's enough, Anita. Let her go."

Lucy was released, immediately turning around. She was able to see both of the girls here. The first one, tall as Leni, with blue eyes and short blonde hair. Her attire was composed of a blue shirt, black skirt, and a red beanie and white shoes. Lucy noticed she had razor sharp teeth as the girl licked her lips. The second one, about Luan's height, seemed to be the leader of the two. Long brown hair, but a serious, stone faced look than the blonde girl. She wore a gray hoodie, with cargo pants and combat boots. Both of them had Australian accents, not something she'd see normally.

The brunette spotted the spellbook that was dropped in the tackling. "I recognize these markings around the book." She picked it up, and opened it to the first page.

 **This book belongs to Sister Harriet of the Circle.**

"I smell it, the magical essence in her blood. She reeks of witchcraft in her blood, Rally!"

"Stow it, Anita. Hey, girl." The brunette pointed behind her. "You do that?"

"N-No, I just escaped it. I was going to die... I called-" Lucy swiped the book back.

"She's gonna summon the phantoms! Let's kill her!"

"Wait..."

Lucy flipped to the page that got her attention minutes ago. "I made a deal... A..."

The two girls examined the page the stopped at. "You made a deal with these spooks?"

Anita laughed. "Oh, boy. Sucks to be you..."

"Let's go. We're taking her with us."

"What, why? She's clearly a witch!"

"And what are we, sister?"

 **Later**

"You hungry or something?"

Lucy shook her head, still staring at the spellbook.

The brunette pulled up a chair in front of Lucy. "I'm Rally King, and that would be Anita. Don't mind her, she can get violent at times."

"Lucy Loud. So, are you guys like witch hunters, or something?"

"Well, we're more than that. I guess you can say we're hunters of the supernatural. Sorry, she though you were a witch. Maybe you do have blood of a witch inside of you. By the looks of it, you really seem like one, as well."

"I'm not... Did you really come to... Try and-"

"A cold way to put that, but yes. Its what we do."

"So... You killed-"

"Werewolves, vampires, witches. Yeah, we're like Sam and Dean."

"...Who?"

Anita raised and plummeted her hands. "Unbelievable. That's an easy reference to get."

"Never seen Supernatural?"

"I've heard about it, never tried it."

"You should, one day. By the way, how old are you? I'm seventeen, she's sixteen."

"I'm eight."

"Wow, an eight year old goth. We should've killed you."

"Zip it, Anita!" Rally growled.

"Why is she like that?"

"We... Lost our younger brother to some monster. That's why we're here, trying to kill whatever we can. So that it won't happen again."

Lucy brushed away the hair in front of her, revealing her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Guess you've lost someone to. That fire, you said you escaped it. Your house?"

She nodded calmly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU AND THE WITCH BRIGADE BURN!"

"ANITA!" Rally shouted, before the three heard the door opening.

A third person entered through the apartment. A woman in her early thirties, brunette, dressed like she was a lawyer, calmed the out-of-control Anita down.

"Alexis, you're back!"

Lucy noticed the expression on Rally's face grew into a cold, hatred one. "Who's that?"

"That's our half-sister Alexis. I hate her."

"Hey... Rally. How was-"

Lucy waved upon being seen by this lawyer lady. "Hi."

"And who would this be?"

Anita was behind Alexis, peeking over. She whispered to her ear. "That is a witch right the fuck there. She has a book of the Coven in her possession."

Rally handed the spellbook to her.

"The Coven, you say? Hmmmm. Sister Harriet... Good enough, I can bring her to the Avalon, and they'll take it from there."

"Wait, there's more. You know the Cult of 316?"

"Yeah. What about-" Alexis, still eyeing Lucy, bent down to her. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't sell your soul to them."

"What, I did...", Lucy uttered. "I saved myself from the fire."

"Oh, dear God..."

"I don't understand. Why is that a bad- I just wanted to save myself."

"Harriet-"

"Her name's Lucy. That book is one of her ancestor's", Rally cut in.

"Lucy, you're going to die, and you look so young... I-"

"Spare me the mush. I'm here, and that's all that matters. Ten more years, more than enough time for me."

Lucy moved from Alexis, who stayed still in her spot.

"Hey, did you find the portal to the Deadworlds?"

"No... Its playing hide and seek with me, still. Damn anomalies. Make the girl a bed, and lock that book up."

"What? I'm staying?"

"You're falling under our watch, and we'll decide what do to with you. Got it?"

"Yes...", Lucy was scared, but relieved at the same time, for she knew they had nothing to fear from her. Witches, Coven, magic. Did she step into a new novel series? It was more serious than her favorite shows. Far more deadly, too.

 **August 26th, 2016**

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy held up the two katanas in the same fashion.

"Okay, no, wait. One leg forward, like you're walking. Bend it down, then yourself."

Lucy did so. "This feels like yoga. My mother did it."

"Its not. Okay, then, turn the katana on your left to the side, so that they cross tops."

"And...?"

"Pose complete."

"Pose?"

"We're not jumping into exercises just yet."

Lucy let them fall on the ground. "Why not?"

"You're gonna need to watch us do our thing. Learn to stomach it."

Anita appeared behind Lucy, jumping on her and introducing the ground to her face. "So that's what the other end feels like."

"Be alert, too. Or you're dead."

"Too much work."

"No, its how we live, darling. Get used to it, if you really wanna go through it."

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Lucy was helped up by Anita.

"We can always use help. And also, you're practically invincible, until the day comes when you-"

"Don't remind me."

 **September 12th, 2016**

"This cabin, it looks smaller from the outside." Lucy explored around the remote cabin, only finding two rooms and a bathroom smaller than Lincoln's room.

"Better here than in the town. Prep up, we've got a werewolf to find." Rally loaded up her shotgun with silver bullets. Anita strapped up with the dual katanas, immediately heading out the door. Lucy tucked away a snub revolver, ready for hunting.

"Ready."

"Last sighting was around Riverside State Park. We'd best get there before sunset."

 **Later**

The werewolf ran on all fours, along the river. Rally was letting the shells fly out, but the range of her weapon wasn't helping. "Anita!"

The hairy beast took to the woods, where the edge of one of the blades met its face. "Got it!"

Anita sprinted and jumped into the air. "BONZAI!" The recovering beast moved of the way and kicked her backwards.

Lucy finally revealed herself, firing at it. The werewolf gave her its attention, and charged at her like an incoming car. Rally gave off her last shells in the shotgun, and managed to hit its chest. The thing flopped on its side.

"Well, that was easy. Lucy, you alright? That was quite a close call."

"Rally, the thing's still alive", she replied as she closed in on the dying creature. "Is this a person or-?"

"No, once they've turned, they never change back. I mean, yeah, they turn back, but-" Rally reloaded the shotgun. "-The human side disappears. They just figure out to morph into human form. Lucy, care do to the honors?"

Lucy took the shotgun and linked the end of the gun to the werewolf's head. "I... I don't know if-"

Anita placed her hand over Lucy's, and guided her. "All you have to do is..." Anita helped Lucy pull the trigger. A geyser of blood erupted in front of them. A hole, visible with brain matter, was left right aboove the dead monster's left eye.

"Oh, my god..."

Lucy turned away.

"Goth, but weak. If that's not ironic-"

"Anita, you cried when you killed that possessed kid... Come on. This wasn't bound to be easy."

Lucy barfed, coughing loudly. "Ugh, that's gross! All gross! How can you not be disgusted?!"

"We've been doing this forever. I've lived this journey once. It'll get better, even though its too dark. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to expect from you."

Lucy wiped away the green chunks around her lips. "Its just sick. I've never seen death up close before..."

"I get it. Anita, quit poking the body! Let's go!"

Anita was laughing, tugging at the ears. "And I'll kill all your friends, you fuck." She wiped the stain of blood from her katana on its fur. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"So, guys, where to next?"

"Alexis has yet to notify me of the cases the Avalon will deem not big enough for them to handle. I hate their system. In the meantime..."

 **November 9th, 2016**

 _"... I think we'll further your skills."_

Lucy avoided the swing of the deadly blade, and delivered a punch to Anita. Lucy did a sweep kick, sending her backwards. Anita still had a grip on the katana, but Lucy stepped on her hand. "Damn it!"

Rally clapped. "Impressive, I do say. You're getting there. Anita, demonstrate the butterfly kick."

"The wha?"

Anita did something that looked like something gymnasts do, which astounded the goth.

"Oooh, do it again!"

"Why do it again when she can teach you that and more?"

"More?' She smiled, a rare sight.

"Yes. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel great, and then some. You're right. This isn't butterflies nor rainbows, but I can manage... What next?"

Anita spend that afternoon showing Lucy her fair share of knowledge of martial arts, further insight and wielding on her katanas, and a briefing on history and biology on all supernatural creatures they confirmed to exist. Lucy was ecstatic to learn vampires were real- but disappointed when it turned out that not all of them were Robert Pattinson levels of sexy.

"Stake them, when possible. I've blended garlic with holy water, and made explosives with them. They've been getting smart. So have we. The buggers adapted, sunlight isn't effective anymore."

"So, uhhh, have you ever encountered zombies?"

Anita thought about it. "Well, there was this one time. This particular zombie had black eyes, but the skin on it, it reeked, but didn't seem like it was decomposing. Nor was in interested in human flesh. It was that zombie. We spared him, at the request of another witch and her crazy redhead best friend. And this vampire chick, who's been roaming around for a hundred years. She says she lost her parents in the Titanic sinking. Never looked into it, though."

"That's scary to think about. Everything, I've known was all fictional. Or so I thought."

"Well, the less who know, the better we're all off."

"So... Is there a way to..."

"You're talking about that deal, aren't you? There's no reversing what was bought. No refund, no way out. I'm sorry, your fate is sealed... Unless..."

"Unless? Unless what?"

"In the history of all these 316 cases, I've seen only one, who managed to only delay his death. I don't know how, but the design that led to his demise. Whatever happened after was not written, shared. But die, he most certainly did."

"So, I'm dead?"

There was silence in between, which spoke for itself.

"Then I guess I can't waste time."

 **February 8th, 2017**

"That our witch?" Lucy peered through the binoculars, watching the group of worshippers gathered around someone she and Rally could not see.

"Its gotta be her. She's blessing those halloweeners. Give Anita the signal." Lucy switched her sight tk the left, and waved five times.

A flare was launched, right above the little display of whatever was going on. Rally, who had a sniper rifle, quickly opened fire and dropped about half of the dark robed figures before the remaining ones scattered. A naked woman was revealed to be concealed within the group.

"Give me the special bullet!" Lucy handed her a green bullet, and kept watch on the naked woman.

"She's rising into the air!"

Rally quickly loaded the bullet.

"Hurry!"

She aimed.

"Fuck!"

She fired, going for a headshot.

"You got her!'

The body plummeted to earth. "I got her. Anita, get the others!"

Rather than her usual slicer dicers, Anita drew two .45s, and raced towards the last of the witch's followers, shooting all around her. All the others fell before she ran out of bullets. "Clear!"

"Alrighty. Rogue witch down. The Avalon will be happy about this. Let's go, guys."

 **June 6th, 2019**

Lucy was asleep at Rally's watch. She let out a loud yawn. In her dreams, she pictured her already with her siblings. She was losing the time, focused with the girls on their quest to wipe out the evils in the world no one believed in. She planned to leave the two, but not yet. Not until they found what they needed. This talk would have to come soon.

Rally was on the roof, looking all over. The bags under her eyes never faded. This life was a tiring one, which required full attention. She had another coffee, but still struggled to stay up. She shut her eyes for a second, when something below broke one of the windows. Rally went to the source, already being too late.

Lucy was awoken by the alert Anita. She was silenced, and led quietly to the kitchen corner.

"Its a ghoul. They've followed us from the town." Anita grabbed a spoon, and tossed it around the darkness. "I'll distract it again, and I want you to run to my gun, and kill it." Anita pointed to the corner of the bathroom. "Its over there, all loaded up. Just grab and shoot at it. You ready?"

Lucy set herself up like she was about to race. Anita grabbed a fork, aiming for the window. Once the throw happened, she tapped Lucy's shoulder, giving her the go-ahead.

Lucy quickly slid into the bathroom and grabbed the shotgun from the doorway as she heard a clutter of noise from the living room. She impacted and made an obvious thud on the wall. Lucy readied the shotgun in front of her, waiting for the hideous spook to appear.

As another second added to the death wait, Lucy began to grow nervous. Then, she finally heard within the silence, followed by a monstrous shriek that signified danger. Lucy wasted no time in firing, while returning a scream of her own. The thing plopped, and Lucy felt the dead body with her feet.

Anita turned the lights on. "Holy sh-... You got it!"

The point of impacts landed mostly on its chest, and once on the ghoul's face, replaced by its vomit-green colored flesh visible.

"I don't see any horns on it. You got a youngling."

"A... Kid?" Lucy looked down on it.

"What? Don't tell me you feel guilty. Where the hell's my idiot sister?"

Rally entered, covered in green guts and slime.

"What the fuck?!"

She was out of breath, holding a survival knife only. "They kept coming, one after the other. I think I killed them all. I think-" Rally then fell forward, having exhausted herself.

"Lucy, get her to her bed. I'll take watch."

Dragging the unconscious Rally proved to be nothing of a challenge. Lucy climbed to the square rooftop, seeing Anita already scoping around.

"Thought I'd join you."

"All due respect, I work better alone. No distractions. Plus, you do need sleep. Its still 4 A.M."

"Its my choice."

"Yeah, because we acknowledge a witch's wishes."

"I'm not a... I mean, maybe my great-grandmother was. But, I don't practice witchcraft."

"Whatever you say, honey."

 **December 21st, 2022**

"You have less than five years left. And we haven't found justice for our brother." Rally holed herself up in her bed, giving up. "Has this been just a waste of time?"

Anita took off her beanie, hitting Rally with it.

"Don't be mopey on me. We've come a long way, Irene."

"Irene?" Lucy asked.

"Its my real name", Rally said from underneath the pillow.

"We're gonna find our perp, and we're gonna make them suffer. We can't just stop. Its too late for that."

Anita forced the pillow from her face. "United we stand, Irene." Anita pulled her up.

Rally looked less alive now than most of the time. She sighed with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "How long will we keep doing this?"

"I can do this forever. Lucy..." Anita played around with her beanie. "You don't have long. I'm sorry you wasted more than half your remaining lifespan with us. You've done enough for and with us. Rally, she should return to her own family.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yes. We've already known you're not bad, not evil. Take care of yourself, Lucy."

"Guys, thank you for everything."

"Wait, one last thing." Anita surprised the goth with the gift of her own pair of katanas.

"You're giving these to me?"

"Of course. World's a big place, filled with various type of monsters among us. And not just the supernatural kind. Protect yourself, Luce."

"Take one of my binoculars, too." Rally said.

Lucy gave them a hug. "I'm going to try and reach your height, Anita"

"You're halfway there. Good luck, darko."

 **October 4th, 2023**

"Valuable skills. You're hired. You'll be patrolling the three Black Network facilities time to time, being switched often. Its great to see you again, Lucy. We all believed you perished in the fire, evem though there have been two confirmed deaths. You were untraceable. I guss I shouldn't be surprised. Don't you worry, we can locate all the others in due time."

"How long would that take?"

"Shouldn't be too long. Another thing, I require a DNA sample from you. I'd like to examine your health condition", Lisa lied. "I want a clean atmosphere from you. Tip top shape."

"Oh, alright. Sure, I'll give my blood."

"Alright. My second-in-command, Vince Ventura, will give you the tour. Think you can manage?"

"I think I got it. Thanks for a more dark outfit."

"There's also a mask along with it, too. Mandatory.'

 **March 18th, 2024**

"I hear rumors from the other guys around. She says she's stlll looking for my sisters and brother. Is that a fucking lie, Ventura?" Lucy was ready to draw one of her katanas, not thinking straight.

"No, she's not lying. She's still searching. Besides, we all do have higher things to focus on. We're not detectives or investigators. Look yourself if you want to find them so bad."

Lucy's hand slipped back down. It seemed true, Lisa wouldn't lie or hide such a thing from Lucy. They all were Lisa's siblings, too. But there were the whispers around the bases that said some of them had been found.

 **Later**

Lucy subdued one of the guards. "Tell me about it! You seem to know about her sisters!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy sank her blade into his hip. "I'll fucking kill you! You're nothing but expendable anyways!"

He screamed. "Okay! Okay! The Director, she has a few of her own sibings locked away in her front facilities."

"What? The Vial Corp ones? Bull-fucking-shit. Those are her science foundations. Why would they-"

"Rumors are, she's experimenting on a whole lotta people. That includes your poor siblings! But not all. She's still looking for the rest..."

"Are there any names? There had to be names."

"Uhhh, I think... Leah, and... Lara, or was it, Lana? Sorry, the names are just too similar."

"Lana, huh? Okay, Grisholm. Thanks for that."

 _This isn't how its supposed to be... I have to do something... But what can I do? This'll have all been for nothing. Maybe I should have died._

 **March 25th, 2024**

"So, its true?" Lisa and Lucy walked through the halls of the Black Network facility in Maine.

"Yeah, look, we have the same idea. I want them back, too. I want to reunite us all. The only one I have currently is Luna. I had the twins, but they escaped recently."

They stopped in a room. "After you."

"How could you lose them? And what are you doing to them?"

"Nothing cruel."

Four golden chambers filled the room. "Lisa, what are these?"

 **Link-A, Link-B, Link-C, Link-D.**

"I'm working on something here. Still in development. But this one here, he'll be ready to come out." Lisa placed her hand on the Link-A chamber.

"...Did you say 'he'? Are you creating people?"

"No, I'm cloning. I need super warriors."

"Don't you already have enough men on the Network? What's the purpose of these- Wait, _who_ are they clones of?"

Lisa smiled in the creepy way. "Thanks for your blood, by the way."

"My blo- Oh, my god, you didn't! Why would you?"

"Because you're great!"

"And the others?"

"Let's not spoil the surprise just yet. Anyways... Please trust me on this. I can repair everything. Let me do this."

"Fine, Lisa."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I must get back to my HQ. Talk with you soon."

 **May 13th, 2026 - Hours before the Clone War**

Lucy looked around the facility. Everything was deserted, abandoned. She wielded both katanas, and entered the chamber room. Out of all four, only one was empty. Lucy short-circuited the panels. The three opened up, and Lucy saw only young sleeping girls.

 _Its clones of me, Luan and Lynn. Ew, more bad jokes. Stupid..._

She scanned the empty chamber.

 _Who's clone would this chamber belong to?_

Link-D was the first to move. Lucy faced her clone. "I've freed you three. Go on home."

The clone looked to the other two. "Its about damn time."

Lucy, still curious, decided to leave. Lisa never talked about her projects to Lucy, leaving the goth with a shitload of questions. The main one here was...

 _White hair? What is this?_

 **Later - Grand Venture State Park**

Lucy watched Lincoln and Lori arrive on the scene. The twins were happy to see Lincoln. He replied with a bullet. After that, there was chit-chat, and the clones were captured. A ship landed in the grass field. Out came Luna, Luan, Lynn and a younger girl whom Lucy quickly deduced was the clone.

In the last few days, Lucy had a close view of the others, for they have been active. Lori and this little girl, who also had white hair, have not been accounted for. She was relieved it wasn't a Luna clone.

Lucy then watched a fight break out before she could re-introduce herself.

 **Later - Lincoln's Safehouse**

"You can say that again."

"Who goes there?" Lincoln turned to Lucy.

"I know where Lisa is."

White flashes came in and out, bringing the others to this place.

"What the hell, Lana?!" Lynn stumbled about, mildly dizzy. "Where am I?"

"Like I said..." Lucy continued. Lynn turned around, spotting her. "...I know where Lisa is."

Lucy waved at Lynn. "Hi sis."

"LUCY?!"

She slipped off her mask, as the others turned their attention after Lynn's scream. The burns were still there, able to tell a story.

 **May 17th, 2026 - Ten Year Anniversary of the Fire/ Lucy's Death Date**

Linka was out of view, not moving at all. Lucy sighed.

 _No... I need more time. I can't die today..._

Lucy was stripped of her weapons upon arriving back to the Black Network facility. Lucy was held down on her stomach, over a table. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You were my favorite person here. How..." Vince was doing his best not to snicker. "How could you stab us in the back? Working with the enemy, and giving them what they need? No, that is unacceptable."

Vince raised the katana over her head. "This isn't personal, not really."

Lucy closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry, you guys..._

Vince swung away, quickly beheading her.

 **May 19th, 2026**

"You've reached past the contract's date. You're going to have to tell them. You know that."

 _Its been two days, and I'm not dead yet. Why am I-?_

She looked at her watch. **3:16 P.M.**

"Looks like they're closer than I thought."

Lucy slipped it off and threw it.

"Run, Lucy, run." Lupa seemed to be enjoying this. Lucy walked away as Lupa said something else.

Even if she managed to delay the inevitable, death was coming for her. She didn't know how or when, but her time was up. But she found the others, and it was barely worth it. This wasn't what she mainly wanted. All there was, was to spend more than enough time with them, through the darkness and pain. But she couldn't tell them.

 _They've suffered enough, and I don't want to hurt them. I won't._

The house was completely destroyed this time. A huge part of their lives, now gone forever. But the truth was, the house died ten years ago. The Louds were only burying it now. Just like Leni. Poor, sweet, innocent Leni. And Lucy finally shed her first tear since the fire.

* * *

 **AN: That's it. That's the thing, the deal Lucy made. Now you all know that Lucy's fate is sealed, you now have something to freak about. I went there, for I had to. All this sets up... Drum roll, please... The 316 arc that's coming further down the line.**

 **I'd like to thank a Mr. Damajics, named Damajica here on this site, who allowed me to use his OCs for this chapter. Said person is also writing his own fic here on FF, titled Falling, another dark fic, starring Lynn Loud as the lead. Checkie weckie.**

 **Alright, so, yes, a venture into the supernatural part of the fic. I like to think anything can happen here, and everything will happen. This never stops growing, until I say otherwise. All this is beautiful to me, and I genuinely love it. With that said, only two chapters left, while also wrapping up Loud and the Dead, and my other secret works. Until next time!**


	39. Decade One: Lisa

**May 17th, 2016**

Lisa ran, after Lori let her go. She hid herself in a bush and, from beneath, pulled away the grass layer and entered through the dark hole to her secret lab, far from the house.

"DEREK, close secret entrance one-nine and activate the lights!"

 **"Yes, Lisa."**

The lights around came on. Her beautiful palace from underneath, too big for the genius. A row of high tech computers were underneath four monitors that took up most of the wall.

In a separate room on the right was the chemical lab. Lisa had also an assortment of gadgets in an armory on the left.

"Let's get to work..."

 **August 4th, 2020**

The infrared mode in her glasses came in handy again, patiently awaiting her opportunity in the form of James Shepherd, one of the world's amazing scientists the world has ever known, but actually inferior to Lisa. This would be her puppet, to set everything she needed to create her huge behemoth of a dream.

She set everything up to convince him. Pie charts, funding for the project, and all the research she had worked on for a few years now.

The scientist came, after two hours of making Lisa wait. She kept her natural attire, trading up for the bigger sizes. Lisa surprised him, but just calmly.

"C-Can I help you?"

Lisa opened her arms flatly. "I want you to look around your room. Look at all this, tell me what you see."

Shepherd walked around, looking at all of Lisa's exhibits.

"This is all very intriguing. You created all this?"

"That would be correct. And I plan to further my research, with what I propose here."

"Vial... Corporation. I like the sound of that. But... This is a really big achievement to succeed in. Do you know how much time and money this could take?"

"Minimum of three to four years, I am aware. I can take care of everything. All you have to do is be my puppet, that it's all your doing."

"My doing? What about you?"

"I'll be working on everything. If we're questioned, I'll can pass myself off as a protege to you."

"You... Taking care of everything? Ha, I can't see that. I'm sorry-"

 **"You shouldn't judge books by their covers, Mr. Shepherd."**

"What the- Who said that?"

Lisa pulled a round, gray object for him to see. It looked like a cookie ice cream sandwich, only flatter. "This is my artificial intelligence I've created."

"Artificial... Whoa. Okay, maybe you're more than meets the eye. If you come back with the funding, I'll do it, I can go ahead and start this up."

"I'm glad you've accepted. Now, I must bid you farewell, for I must get back to my lab."

"You have a... Of course you do."

"Good day, sir." She let herself out.

Shepherd headed to his room.

 _But, in all seriousness, can she really get that big a funding for this?"_

He entered his room, and froze in place, seeing stacks of money all around his bed. It was a maze of green. All of them were hundred dollar bills.

"Well, that's impressive."

 **December 3rd, 2020**

"There are seven facilities currently in construction. Its going to take a long while, especially with all this heavy enforcements within the building. You really must be out to change the world."

Lisa took another sip from the coffee, sitting outside at a Starbucks. "I'll say. I can't afford anyone to break in and unveil all my projects."

"You continue to amaze me. I've seen young people take an interest in science, but not like this. No, you truly are something else."

"Trust me, I have more surprises in store for the future."

"I bet you do. The construction company also tells me they'll be done in late 2022 to early 2023."

"That's a long wait. But enough time to get a head start on some of my projects."

"I see you waste no time at all. You go to school?"

"Let's not get personally social."

"Oh?"

"Anyways, cheers, James, to the creation of a better world."

"Cheers, Lisa."

 **February 26th, 2021**

"Pull up everything on the victims. Backgrounds, histories, relatives. Cross reference them with skills I can use."

 **"Right away, Lisa."**

Footage of the Golden Gate Bridge bombing played in Lisa's middle computer. "My brother, the Freight. How poetic."

 **"Out of all of them, I only matched a qualifying candidate to serve as your second-in-command."**

"Show me on the monitors."

All four huge screens turned on, showing the ID picture of a young man.

 **"Vince Mira Ventura, born on July 3rd, 2001. Father and stepmother have backgrounds."**

"Show me the father's."

 **"Retrieving data. Retrieved."**

The ID was replaced by a rapsheet.

 **Basic Profile**

 **Full Name: Vincent Patrick Ventura**

 **D.O.B: 7-6-1974**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Place of birth: Cumberland, Maryland, U.S.A**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **CTU: FBI SWAT (Former)**

 **Codename: "Bishop"**

 **Operations:**

 **1994**

 **The Fairfax Residence Raid**

 **1995**

 **Operation Truth**

 **-The Kyoto skyscraper massacre**

 **1996**

 **Operation Spark**

 **-Hamburg Hijacking**

 **1997**

 **Operation Dust Line**

 **-The First Saudi Border Crisis**

 **-Siege of Baghdad (Captured by insurgents)**

 **-The Iraqi Raids (rescued by JTF2 squad sigma)**

 **1998**

 **Discharged**

"Discharged? Why's that?"

 **"His superiors deemed him mentally unfit to continue onwards, thus, was discharged. Up until the bombing, he-"**

"I don't need all the details. Now, fetch me the stepmother's."

Another rapsheet replaced this one. Lisa observed this one more slower.

 **Full Name: Jill Jaxton Ventura (Formerly Jill Jaxton Jistol)**

 **D.O.B: 2-17-1973**

 **Nationality: Canadian**

 **Place of Birth: Quebec City, Canada**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Race: Canadian**

 **CTU: Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) (Former)**

 **Codename: "Jester"**

 **Operations:**

 **1997**

 **Operation Dust Line**

 **-Siege of Baghdad**

 **-The Iraqi Raids**

 **-Assassination of Tahir De-Assad**

 **Operation Stone Crow**

 **-Libyan Consulate Siege**

 **1998**

 **Operation Black Mirror**

 **-[Redacted]**

 **Retired**

"That's alot of operations. Give me insight on the family."

 **"Vincent Patrick Ventura has had two children, Vick Ventura and Vince Ventura, with a Kelly Vazquez. They divorced before the boys grew to double digits. After that, Jill Jaxton Jistol married him, and she herself had two kids, and with that unison, they all became a family of six. Ventura's older son ran off and began his own band-"**

"So, they're all dead, except for the youngest Ventura boy, is that right?"

 **"Affirmative."**

"Where is he now? Run facial recognition, however long it takes. I can definitely use someone like him by my side."

 **March 9th, 2021**

"Why am I important?"

"I think you are valuable. And I can also help you, if you help me."

"Is that right? How so?"

"I know about what happened to your family, I know you suffered."

Vince pulled his chair back. "You don't know anything."

"I know the killer."

Her eyes weren't those of a liar.

"You're pulling my chain-"

"His name's Lincoln Loud. If you help me, we can get him. And you may have your retribution on him."

He pointed at her. "You... You're offering me to sell... What, high tech weapons, illegally? I don't want that kinda heat. I have other-"

"You don't have anything left, Vince. I've been watching you before I approached you. I know everything you've been doing, which is nothing at all. Here, with me, you'll be something."

"He took it all away... He stripped me down to nothing. My sister... I know she wasn't my biological sister, but I loved her. And he killed her, right in front of me."

"So, what do you say? You in?"

"Alright, but, Vial Corp, it feels like a geek fest. I'm not great around that."

"Well, I am planning something else here..." She slipped him a yellow folder, filled with something bigger than the concept of Vial Corp.

"The Black Network? What is this?"

"If anything should ever happen to my Vial Corp empire, I'll have this as a backup. But this will plan to serve my illegal projects. Vial would only be a front, bait for them. But... I gotta make people think it'd be my only empire, so I'll have to actually keep those I'll experiment on."

"Sounds like you got this figured out. Why need me?"

"I need hands do to dirty. Yours do. That, for revenge, and more."

"So, what's the money being used for?"

"Further research, and funding for the Black Network. I've lost enough to make a difference, but I can win it back. You can start right away, I've made contacts already."

"You have buyers?"

"No, Vince, _you_ have buyers."

"This sounds complex. I'm in."

"Welcome to the Corp and Network."

 **February 4th, 2023**

"-And without a doubt, I believe this wondrous dream can-"

"Your puppet is full of himself, Lisa." Vince looked to the podium, seeing Shepherd talk with emotional pride.

"He won't be mines to use anymore. All those people will believe he did it all, and never know about me, except for the creepy stalkers."

"You planning to kill him?"

"I want him gone, he's of no use to me. I'll have to wait awhile. It can't happen that soon."

"Smart. So, I've already gotten 36K from the deals."

"Everyone wants to feel safe. That's the secret to start a war. Its always about supplies. Hey, make sure nothing can be traced back to us. Delete, deny, or die."

"I understand."

"Gratitude. Establish three facilities in Maine, Washington, and Colorado. Isolated areas. We may need mercs or such."

"Its gonna take a long journey for that."

"We have the time. Go on, and call when you're done with both tasks."

Lisa looked down below to see everyone around the podium cheer on the scientist. "VIAL CORPORATION IS LIVE!"

"You drag."

 **February 15th, 2023**

 _"We've got a situation down here! There's an intruder-" The voice trailed off with gun shots._

"DEREK, give me eyes!"

 **"Unidentified personnel is heading upstairs."**

"Countermeasures?"

 **"All the men are engaging."**

"This was to be a secure place!"

 **Later**

"What's the assessment here? The intruder take something?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing seems to be missing." One of the guards told her.

 **"Incorrect. I discovered a missing serum in our vault."**

"Missing serum? Which number?!"

 **"Serum AZ-132."**

"You fools! How could you let this happen?"

"We are sorry ma'am, the albino haired man came out of nowhere."

 _Albino?! Could it be..._

"DEREK, is there any footage in which this thief happens to be onscreen?"

 **"I'm sorry, Lisa, but all cameras were destroyed in the dark raid."**

"Reinforce the entrances. Back to your stations, all of you!"

 **April 8th, 2023**

 **"Luna Loud has checked into a motel. Cheap end security cameras have picked her up."**

"Send the address to Vince, tell him to take care of it."

 **"Right away, Lisa."**

"Lynn is doing fine... I won't bother with her... The twins are in a foster home. No Leni, no Lucy, no Lori, and no Luan. Where the hell are they all at this second?"

Lisa's secret laboratory had been abandoned, and moved here, at the top floor of this one, in her main facility. Of course, she'd have to go up and down constantly. On the bright side, there was more space. And this wasn't the only one there was. She should've been happy, but felt vast emptiness instead. She felt alone in her work.

No one to have fun with, no one to hug and cuddle. No Lily.

She stared at her desk, with all the papers in front of her. She was the youngest adult ever to live. Hopefully the capture of everyone would end in happiness. She'd bring them back, and feel something again. She did miss them, but... There was a war that raged inside. She sighed, conflicted.

 **July 6th, 2023**

"Where is Vince?! DEREK?"

 **"He is still in the Colorado facility, still pretending to be a labrat under the alias of 'Ben'."**

"Why in the hell-"

" **He wants to observe and toy with her, being a relative of Lincoln Loud. Are you planning to reveal your relation to him?"**

"Well, then, send him the location of the twins. I've decided to place them here. Nut tell him to bring them to this facility. I won't allow him to play mind games with the twins."

 **"Understood."**

 **July 9th, 2023**

"Well, thanks for that. Now, start acquiring an arsenal. I want you to put tanks, war machines, and whatever you can get, into the Colorado base. The guys at the White House are trying to push an agency to form. We've made too much noise, sold too many weapons to make people look."

"How do you figure? We should have expected this. I'm on it right away, Lisa." Vince went on to carry another hard task.

Lisa touched the glass, watching the twins rendered unconscious. "Hi guys. Its been awhile."

Lisa entered inside, holding a needle filled with a clear liquid, marked with the number 106. "I hope this works." She prayed for this unlikely miracle, and silently left the two, still keeping her eyes on them.

 **"Lisa, you have never tested AZ-106 yet. The side-effects are various, and anything can happen to them."**

"I know, I know. But they have to survive it. Nothing will happen. I hope nothing will happen."

 **"I wish luck to be on your side, Lisa."**

She finally walked from the cell, scared for the twins.

 **August 10th, 2023**

"Vince, pull back from the facility. I know you're only trying to play Luna Loud. We need the main Black Network facility fully stocked."

 _"Its happening, Lisa. Don't worry a thing."_

"They passed it, Vince! The Agency Act has been approved! We're gonna be even more careful now. Cut back on the sales."

 _"Read you clear."_

Lisa returned to her desk, and began to hit it. "DAMN IT! THEY'RE PUSHING US BACK! THIS AGENCY WILL RUIN ME!"

 **"There is nothing that can convict you. I do suggest that you play it like this; have regular shipments moving on a monthly basis, to another Vial Corp facility, but only for Vince to steal the shipments, which are then rerouted to the main Black Network facility, and sold from there."**

"D, that's a great plan. I love it. This, we shall do, indeed."

 _"Lisa, we've got a situation with the... Special guest down on the cell floor!"_

She hurried downstairs, tired of the constant trouble this particular captive caused. "Not again!"

The gree, huge alien was putting up much of a fight, tossing guards around with its tentacles.

"Shock the thing!" Lisa readied the Cryo-Grenades, throwing then at the alien's face. "Now!" All tentacles rose into its face, as the guards zapped the thing with their electric batons. They sent in back in its cell.

"Hurry and close it!"

They did so, tired and fuming.

 **"Best course of action is to kill the extraterrestrial. You've acquired its essence, and used it as the main component for AZ-165. Why do you still require it alive still?"**

"I haven't seen its abilities. All it does is attack. I know nothing about it, apart from it being weakened by electricity, so that's something. Killing it isn't actually out of the question, however."

 **"What of the other one? You created Medi-Sin, intending to create superhuman serum, but failed. Then, you fused that failed serum with a bit of that DNA to create AZ-132, which has not been tested yet. Out of all 174 serums you created, about 40 or 50 have been tested."**

"Sounds like you're trying to make a point."

 **"I'm being reasonable here, Lisa. Maybe some of these will wind up fatal. What if your sisters actually died?"**

"Look, DEREK, I'm trying to test them all as fast as I can. Are you pressuring me?"

 **"Forgive me, O' Great Creator."**

"Done."

 **August 18th, 2023**

"We have one loose end, now. Here, take these." Lisa slid a black briefcase along the desk.

"What are those?" Vince stared at six Cryo-Grenades inside.

"They're gonna help you. Just press the button, throw it where you want to strike, and watch what happens. Go on, kill Shepherd, before they figure out enough to investigate him."

"Where am I going?" Vince's untraceble phone then vibrated. "Oh, nevermind, then. Thanks, DEREK."

 **"You are welcome, sir."**

"Sir? I like the sound of that."

"Use Network vehicles, not ours."

"You got it, great leader."

She sensed sarcasm in his voice. _Hmmmm..._

"Call when its done, Vince."

The minute after he left, the AI spoke through his deep voice.

 **"Did you also sense it in his voice?"**

"Yes, there's something up with him. Better keep a closer eye on him."

 **"Wise course of action."**

 **September 16th, 2023**

"As you requested, a sample of Lynn Loud's blood." Vince set a small bottle filled with blood on her desk.

"Good work, Vince. I am grateful for your service to me and the dream."

"Yeah." He coldly said. "If I may ask, why do you need this, specifically?"

"Its premature in the making, but I'm working on Project Link."

"Project Link?"

"Its the cloning creation of ultimate killers, and I've already picked out who shall be cloned." She held up Lynn's bottled up blood, smirking. "Just one more to go."

 **Later**

Three different tiny blood bottles stood in front of Lisa. She had Lincoln's, visiting him not long ago, seeing him in a comatose state. Vince got Lynn's blood. Those three were bunched around. The fourth was that of Lindsay Missing's blood, the Phenomenon with telekinesis.

Luan, whom Lisa had caught wind of, was going around killing people. All Lisa had to do was follow the breadcrumbs and extract her DNA found in the crime scenes.

Mix Luan, and Lynn's blood with Lincoln's and Lindsay's, to make two, and a third, purely out of Lincoln's DNA, and what have you? Superhumans with telekinesis. Unstoppable killing machines, literally in Lisa's hands. Get Luan's blood, and that was there was left before the cloning began for Project Link.

 _I'm resorting to this..._

The Matrix Portal was locked away in its safe place. Lisa, feeling bored, put her head down on her desk, scanned through the cameras, looking without being there.

"Having all this... It doesn't feel as I thought it'd be. Its just me, alone here..."

 **"Permission to speak freely?"**

"Granted."

 **"Well, I don't need eyes to see that all you do is work, bark orders, and repeat the cycle. You're stressing by the fact that you might probably end up in the radar of the big guys. I think you should try to live."**

"Live..."

 **October 4th, 2023**

 _Why stop at three clones, when there could be four? Lucy qualifies to be cloned. This is turning out better than I expected._

"Oh, alright. Sure, I'll give my blood."

Lisa tried her best not to burst out laughing.

"Alright. My second-in-command, Vince Ventura, will give you the tour. Think you can manage?"

Lucy nodded, holding her new uniform. "I think I got it. Thanks for a more dark outfit."

"There's also a mask along with it, too. Mandatory."

 **March 16th, 2024**

Someone broke in again. "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

 **"Lisa, the footage of the cell floor is showing me one cell is empty. Its your twins, they're gone."**

"Damn it! I won't be able to find them!" Lisa hurried down, carrying the portable A.I. in her hand.

 **"Would you like me to contact Vince?"**

"No, let him keep raising funds. Remind me later to reinforce everything around the facility. Too many things to keep track of... We can handle this."

 **September 3rd, 2024**

While Lisa was still under her rock, Vince Ventura had begun something. An agenda of his own.

"A mugging?" He looked at the twins with disgust.

"A small crime, when there's so much worse to be solved? What next, little girl? You gonna pick the trash from the highways? This girl's no hero. Just a freak, playing with godly power. You don't deserve this. A dead soldier has more value than you."

Then came the agreers.

"Yeah, he's right!"

They'd all see, these girls aren't close to professional, real heroes. Undeserving of Lisa's gifts. The powers that can be easily misused, and it was a miracle that these blondes did not go around causing the crimes themselves.

Booing and angry yells then followed after, and Vince gave himself a victorious pat on the back, once the twins sped off.

 _Cowards._

His earpiece flowed with static.

 _"I stopped by to see the progress myself. While I'm grateful on the fact that you've already gotten enough stock for a war, you can't go out into the open like this."_

"I need a break, Lisa. I'm heading back now, actually."

 _"What are you up to?"_

"Nothing. See you back at base."

 **September 10th, 2024**

"This one's ready to go. Should the time come if we're discovered, we can use them as a last resort. This one, Link-A, is a clone of Lincoln Loud. And these others, they'll be clones of fusion. I've not started the process yet, for I'm doing them at the same time. The perfect Lincoln clone, to serve us."

Vince twitched at this.

"Don't try to kill him, he's not the real one. DEREK, drain the chamber."

 **"Right away."**

"How does this work?"

"Think of it as a Wi-Fi network, applicable to anything, and everything wireless. He can connect to Vial and Black Network databases, too. My first ever creation."

The chamber opened up.

"Is this really safe?"

"Don't worry, I've played with the genetics, suppressed whatever cruel memories the real Lincoln had endured."

"Cruel memories? He's a cruel memory."

What Lisa saw was not what she expected. A young girl, rather than a grown up Lincoln, stepped out of the golden chamber.

"A g... Guhh..."

This was most unexpected to her. "No, this... This isn't supposed to turn out like this!" She screamed in anger.

The girl looked around, like she had been born today. "L-Lisa? Is that you? Where's mom and dad?"

"What... What is she talking about?" Vince looked at the genius for an answer.

"Lisa, who is this man? Where am I?" The girl took a few steps towards the doorway, but was blocked by Vince.

"All the Loud kids, they're-'

"Your own siblings..." He gave it thought. "All these girls, I think I get it now. You..."

"No, its not random. I wanna keep them all safe and sound. You're trying to hurt them because they're his relatives. Are you gonna try and hurt me? I know you were toying with Luna. That's why I relieved you of that facility."

"Luna?" The white haired girl grew closer to Lisa.

"And what of her? You definitely screwed up here, what now?"

"This dream, it happened because you cared about them."

"True, but it benefits me, too. And people will only see that here. The true reason doesn't exist."

"And what about my retribution? Are you going to allow me to have Julia's killer?!"

"There's more to this than personal vendettas! Focus on your-"

Vince pinned her to the wall.

"LISA!" The white haired girl attempted to attack him, but Vince kicked her in her stomach, sending her down.

"I want him, and only him! Deny me a chance, and you die."

He let her go, and left with such anger at this new revelation.

The girl helped Lisa up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks. Hey, uh... What can you tell me about our house?"

"Our house?"

 _There's no telling if her intital mental designs have worked. The memories should be buried, but not her skills. Nor the 132 passed down from Lincoln._

"I wanna go home."

 _She doesn't know... That means-_

"Can you follow me?"

"Okay..."

 **Minutes Later**

"These poles, can you bent them out of shape?"

The girl stared at them. "Its not possible, I'm only eleven years old..."

"Do it, please."

"Can we go home after this?"

"Yes, I'll take you home." She told her.

Little genderbent Lincoln placed two hands on the pole, and altered the metal out of shape.

"Very good."

"Lisa, am I done?"

"For now. Let's go back."

She returned the clone to the chamber room. The girl looked at her reflection in the shiny surface.

"Is that me?" She touched her face. "I'm not... Lincoln?"

Lisa did not know what to say.

"Who am I? _What_ am I?"

She looked up to the label of her chamber. "Link-A... Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yes..."

Something in the girl's voice tugged at Lisa's deep feelings. "You're-"

"Linka."

"Linka? You want to be called Linka?"

Linka held Lisa's hand. "What happened to you? Why are you... Older?"

"You wanna play hide and seek?"

Linka smiled. "I do, yes!"

"You count to twenty. Get in the chamber, so I know you won't peek."

Tricking Linka back in her chamber was the granddaddy of all evil things Lisa has done. She closed it the second Linka was fooled inside.

"Lisa? Lisa!"

The persistent slamming of Linka's hands was almost muffled through the chamber.

"I'll let you out if I can use you. For now, you're just... I'm sorry... You're a failure, Linka..."

There was silence after the horrible words. For a second, Lisa was afraid Linka could actually punch her way out of the chamber. She stepped back, not knowing what was going to happen. Nothing did, but Lisa heard soft crying.

"DEREK, refill the chamber, put Link-A in stasis."

 **"Of course, Lisa..."**

 **March 11th, 2025**

Carol Pingrey was tied to the stretcher. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

Lisa held up the serum AZ-122, and inserted the orange substance into both her arms. "I want someone to survive this. I'm giving you a gift here, unless it kills you. Then, that'd be a curse. Not that I believe in them."

Carol pulled on her restraints. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her hands then began to morph in a disturbing way. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

The process was grotesque. Her fingers were bending in every direction, like she had no bones, and her skin was made out of gum.

"I'll check on the progress an hour from now. I'll be back later."

 **"Lisa, has it worked this time?"**

"Too early to tell. Notify Vince, wherever he is."

Vince laughed at Luna's pain. "That's what you get, Loud! The sins of the brother will linger onto you."

 _"Vince, I've trialed the Pingrey girl. We'll know if she survived or not soon."_

"I doubt she will. Over", he replied.

 **June 19th, 2025**

"Process initiated. Primary growth phase has begun. Here's to hoping there are no fuck-ups like Linka-A. The tracker suits have been created for them. And the chamber doors have been upgraded with cams, so that we may see the progress without having to check personally."

"Cheers, Lisa."

"Now, we have it all. We are now untouchable. No agency, no government, no rival corporation can touch us."

"I hear that. Guess what? The WM guys, they're looking to buy from us."

"WM, the terrorists? Damn, that's big a connection. We're getting bigger by the second."

"So, what now?"

 **May 3rd, 2026**

 _"Lisa, your siblings are being united by the Agency."_

Luna escaped not long ago, and Lisa had lost another battle. The damn Agency was now onto her, and they had evidence for a black operation. No one knew that DEREK was their secret advantage. He got into the Agency's own network, but had to move fast to evade their own security.

 _"What do you request we do?"_

"Nothing, not yet. We'd have to be really desperate to combat such threats."

The Agency, and a team of Lisa's siblings, the ones who had been experimented on. Lincoln was likely among them, for he had taken a super serum from her on their first year.

 _Damn it, guys... You're all supposed to be in glass cells. Don't force my hand._

This was not something she anticipated, and it was ironic to the maximum. The very thing she created was about to be her downfall. The clones, the Black Network, her contingency. But, she did not wish to lose the Vial Corp front. As much as she cared for her siblings, she also loved everything she made. One huge thing was at risk, and it angered her.

 **Later**

 _"Its done. Four of them have been gathered. Aren't you worried? They'll come, they'll know about the Black Network. They'll find Project L-"_

Lisa reacted to Vince by smacking her fists on her desk. "That's enough! Leave me to my business."

 **"Untrue, Vial Corp databases do not mention anything about the Black Network. Might I suggest transferring all material here to the main Black Network?"**

"Negative, all serums, technology and armories are to remain. Our scientists will be placed within the Network facilities. All databases are to be copied, and taken to the Network as well. However, there is only one loose end I see."

 **"Is it Vince? Very tactical, Lisa. Very tactical indeed. He knows too much, and-"**

"DEREK, I didn't mean him." She set down the A.I., and grab her walkie talkie. "Will the nearest security guard report to my office?"

 **"Lisa, what are you planning?"**

A guard stepped in. "How can I be of service, Director?"

"Gun, please." Lisa gently grabbed the gun he held out.

 **"Lisa-"**

"DEREK, you were my best creation. I... I am very pleased to have had you by my side."

 **"Lisa, no! Please don't destroy me..."**

Her phone buzzed with a text. Three crying emojis were sent from the A.I., followed by another.

 **I love you, creator!**

Lisa aimed. "Please forgive me..."

 **"Lisa!"**

She fired at DEREK, and turned away, hearing the shattering pieces of metal land all over.

Lisa dropped the gun.

 _They... They made me do this... The Agency, they'll pay for this. If it shall be that my own flesh and blood come against me... They, too, will pay."_

And on this day, she knew true anger, letting the hatred inside. It worked its magic, on the verge of slowly changing her.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the Lisa chapter, all complete. Special thanks to Trace Edges for the insight on Ventura family, and a great villain, looking to avenge. I'm surprised that this was finished quickly. Now, for the final Decade One chapter, starring everyone's favorite cinnamon roll!**


	40. Decade One: Leni

**May 17th, 2016**

She lost the twins, and stopped running. Leni wasn't one for running, and she looked around, not remembering what way she came from.

Royal Woods seemed small on the map, but it was big enough to not be a town. Leni waited around, going further away from home. She walked around the blocks, like a mindless zombie. She was going around, not knowing what do to. Her phone was left behind, no way to contact anyone. She didn't even think to do so.

Leni sat on the curb, scared and lost. She had one job; to keep an eye on her twin sisters. She screwed up again, without meaning to. Leni placed her sunglasses over her eyes, crying at how she failed them. And Lori was going to be very angry at her.

Leni decided to continue searching for them. She had a responsibility, and it was time that she showed initiative. Leni continued to push herself, despite the pain her feet suffered.

"Lana... Lola..." She called out in every street she passed through. They were nowhere to be seen. And the more Leni walked and searched, the more hopeless she was becoming. The more guilty she became of this. It was adding up to the list of silly accidents and mistakes she had made, and never forgotten.

 _What am I going to do?_

Leni did not stop looking, however, as her feet had begun to bleed.

 **Later**

She crossed the next street, and found herself on Franklin Ave, her own street.

 _Maybe the twins are-_

She found her house, closed down by yellow tape. There was no one here. The sunset was visible, heading to sleep, as she believed it was going. Leni decided to cross through the tape, and slowly walked to the backyard.

 _They have to be here. They have to._

Leni developed a smile, and jumped from the corner. "SURPRISE!"

The backyard was empty. The smile turned upside down, and Leni decided to enter the deadened house. The opening of the door creaked. Leni found everything had blackened all the way around; everything was hard to see for what it was, due to the effects of the fire.

Leni made her way upstairs. The staircase was able to hold, but felt unstable the further Leni rose to the top floor. She made it, seeing all colors in the floor replaced by charcoal black.

Leni entered to the hell of her room.

 _I'll just wait here... They'll be back soon. Lori said to wait here, anyways. Maybe she'll run into the twins..._

Leni laid on the floor on Lori's side of the bed. The brown color had darkened, just like everything else. Leni closed her eyes, hoping Lori would come back as fast as she could.

She waited... And waited... And waited.

 **September 9th, 2016**

Stella Narvaez was excited for her first day at this new high school. She was a 5'5, lightly dark skinned girl, who had an interest in photography. The temperature was perfect for her to be wearing her current outfit; a purple top and blue jeans. This was her favorite outfit, when it wasn't a red sweater and black shorts on a colder day.

The tour was fast, but she found her way around quickly. Her first class was English, with a Mr. Feeny. She sat on the second row of desks, and took out a lime-green notebook from her purple polkadot backpack.

A few minutes away from the start of first period, and Stella took the time to look around the classroom. Smooth floors, book shelves on the left and behind her, educational posters on her right, and a couple of other students speaking softly behind her.

Apart from that, everything was silence. She couldn't help but overhear the whispers.

"Its so sad. I heard they all died in the fire."

"Bullshit, some of them have had to escape. They're a big family, with a shit ton of kids."

"Explain why they haven't appeared around the school."

"I have no good answer."

The school bell rang, and all chatter ceased immediately.

Her innocent curiosity was reaching out, but she repressed it. _A fire?_

Whatever happened here, had nothing to do with her. She opened her notebook, ready to jot down notes.

 **Lunch**

Math, Biology and World History were a breeze, although biology was bound to have a couple of disgusting segments in the class.

She sat alone in a round, red bench near the tennis courts. A slice of pizza, baby carrots and orange juice was what she picked today. The afternoon had gotten warmer, and Stella looked around. This looked like a good place for a photo shoot.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Another girl, a bit shorter than her, sat with her. Her short black hair covered her left eye. She had a light blue sweater, with a black skirt. "We have World History together. Not sure of you've noticed me."

Stella shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I don't look at everyone in all my classes."

The girl sighed. "I'm used to it." She held her hand out. "Leah Reed, welcome to Royal Woods high school."

"Stella Narvaez", she replied, taking her hand.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Its alright. Just like my old school."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally from California. Lived there all my life. We've moved here because my dad's company moved around these parts. Its still a new change for me."

"Well, Stella, you're gonna love it here. The nature outside of this town, it's beautiful. You'll love Grand Venture State Park."

"Aw, a state park? I'll have to visit there someday. Hey, uh... I've heard a couple of kids talking about a fire... Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh, that..." Leah's face grew into a depressing one. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Is... It that bad?"

"The more I say, the worse it gets. The whole school knows about it. I'm surprised you heard the whispers. Good ears, there."

"Thanks", she laughed. "And, yeah, I'll hear."

"So, this fire broke out, and... The family who lived there, they had a big family. Eleven kids. Four of them attended this school "

Stella had a hand over her mouth.

"But uh, no one's seen them all since that day. It was around May, no one knows the full details, may god bless their poor souls." Leah looked away, developing red in her eyes.

"Kids of various ages were there."

"Oh, that's so sad... I hoped everyone survived."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Leah got angry. "I just told you that no one has seen them since!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't-" She was surprised by her first new friend's shout.

Leah looked down. "I'm sorry for that. I just... A bad thing happened. It gets to me."

"Karma works in reverse, I understand. Are you okay?"

"I will be..." Leah pointed behind her with her thumb. "I've got things to take care of. See you in class."

"Yeah, you too. See you."

 **September 15th, 2016**

"Yay, weekend, here I come!" Mariana Narvaez, the younger sister of the family, ran outside after Stella.

"Alright, princesses. You ready to go see this state park?" Joaquin Narvaez had readied the packing. "Let's go, the sooner the better."

Stella noticed an old blue van in the opposite end of the street pull away in a hurry.

"Dang hippies." Joaquin retorted.

 **Later**

Leah was right, this place looked like God had shaped the lands, and made everything in what He believed was beautiful, and so it was. Stella took several photos from the top of the mountains. She saw the wondrous nature at its finest. She was lucky to get a few with some of the animals. Mariana scared away a couple of deer during this.

"Isn't this better than seeing videos and footage?" Joaquin took a big sniff of the air. "This is lovely, isn't it, girls?"

 **Click.**

"Yes, it is, dad. Thanks for bringing us here." She smiled at him.

"I'm happy to spend time with my two wonderful daughters. Come here!"

The two girls ran to him for a family hug. Mariana spotted something, and ran toward it.

Stella followed. "Mariana?"

"Look, its writing!" The younger girl stopped at a tree with carved writing.

 **Lynn Loud was here.**

"Is that illegal?" Mariana asked.

"No, but its not right to do that. Its vandalism, but barely."

Joaquin was now done looking over the horizon. "Okay, girls, let's-" He stopped upon seeing the carved sentence. It was one of the relatives of the previous owner who had died earlier this year.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I... Just don't like people doing whatever they can. Let's get back down, and establish a campfire."

 **Night**

The tent was already set up, and Mariana had fallen asleep already. Stella placed her camera at the corner of the tent.

The owls and crickets were performing their hit songs all over the woods. The moon was up, ready for another dark night.

Stella and her father sat next to each other, in front of the campfire. The two did not know what to say. Stella broke the silence.

"So... Are we going to talk about her?" She didn't turn to look at him, nor he to her.

"Stella, what's there to talk about? You kissed that girl back home..."

"I... I know dad-"

"She saw the video, even after you knew how your mother felt about homosexuality."

"Dad, I told you... I'm bisexual-"

"Didn't make a difference to her." His voice was overwhelmed with heartbreaking sadness. Stella turned away, feeling guilt trickle its way back inside.

"Dad... I didn't know... I didn't mean... I didn't mean to make mom kill herself... I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I made us move."

He sniffed loudly, and Stella left him, feeling like she was a living burden to the family. She cried herself to sleep.

 **September 22nd, 2016**

The house was on 1216 Franklin Ave. Stella looked to the front. It was left in the shape of the hell that took form. She had done her research on this place

 _Look at us, we're both messes. At least..._

She entered inside, looking around.

 _We can keep each other company._

The house was uglier on the inside. Stella made her way to what was once a beautiful kitchen, now burned and out-of-shape remains were left over. The Louds were the residents here. Were. She furthered research, and learned that a grandparent of the kids had died awhile after that. And the place this happened in? Her new house.

She took a solo tour upstairs. Kids lived her, kids now long gone. This Lynn Loud girl was among them. She looked onto the hall and turned left. She went on a counter-clockwise route, pushing open Lisa and Lily's room. A part of the crib was destroyed, toppled over on its side. Glass fragments and pieces of metal were scattered throughout the blackened carpet.

She headed into Lincoln's room. Ashes, burned clothing, and other things were lost in the fire. There was a hand of a stuffed animal that only survived. She went on to do this, and got to Luna and Luan's room. Also a mess.

She ended up in Leni and Lori's own room. She peeked inside, and found that the room was actually clean, which creeped her out. She looked around, and Leni rose up like a zombie from behind Lori's side of the crafted bed Leni made a few months ago. Stella finished the 360, and screamed at the sight of Leni. She ran back into the hallway, but then stopped.

"Help...", Leni called out.

Stella returned to the room. "Wh-Who are you?"

Leni looked unhealthy, body was deteriorating, she was already skinnier than she was before. "Waterrrr..." She groaned.

"Did you... Are you... One of them?"

"My sister..." Leni fell on her stomach, weakened by her physique. She slowly reached her hand out to Stella. "Hungry... Thirsty..."

"Oh, dear God. You're one of them... I'll get you some food. I won't be long!"

"Ahhhh..." Leni raised both of her hands. "Don't leave, don't leave."

Stella rushed back downstairs, and left the house in order to find her food.

 _One of the teen kids, still there?! How did she survive this long?!_

 **Later**

Stella opened her backpack and dropped various sorts of food in front of Leni. There were a few water bottles in the pile. Apples, oranges, hostess products, and a KFC 8 piece meal were brought to Leni. She gobbled on the chicken, having been starved for a few days since she ate the last thing from the fridge, despite it being already spoiled.

Stella sat in criss cross position in front of the pile and the bucket. "You've been here since May?"

Leni kept munching away, only focused on her food. Stella was heartbroken at this display of heavy feast. This poor girl had been here for over three months, alone. It made Stella wonder where the others would be.

Leni burped, grabbing her third chicken piece.

"Oh, my..."

Leni devoured this piece slower this time. She then looked up at Stella.

"Uh, hi."

Leni gathered strength to fly into her. At first, Stella thought she was being attacked. Then, Leni's greasy lips found their way to both of Stella's cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-" Leni burped again, directly in Stella's face.

She covered her mouth and nose. "Uck. You're welcome."

Leni pushed the chicken bucket to her. "Share." She smiled at this stranger, who seemed to secretly be her guardian angel.

Stella grabbed herself the smallest drumstick in the bucket, and took a small bite. "This... Is your room?"

"It... Yes. It is... It was..." Leni's smiled faded with her tone. "I'm Leni by the way."

"Leni. That's a beautiful name. I'm Stella, and I've moved recently to Royal Woods. I'm sorry about all this. You mentioned your sister when I found you. Leni, where, uh... Where are the rest of your family?"

"I don't know..." Leni fell on her back. "I'm so ashamed... I had twin sisters I was supposed to watch while my other sister left to the hospital. They ran and I lost them..."

"You lost them?'

"And I came back here, believing they could be here. I'm..."

But no one except poor Leni Loud and Stella herself knew she was here. "You're still waiting for them?"

"Yes... No... I don't know anymore..."

"Well, Leni, now you don't have to be alone here anymore. I can get you help, and you can leave this-"

"No, I don't wanna go anywhere. What if they come when I'm not here? She told me to wait, she told me to stay."

"Leni, no one-" Perhaps these weren't words to use at the moment. "You wanna stay?"

"I have to."

For some reason, Stella understood Leni. Losing the twins put Leni in the same guilt and shame right next to Stella.

"I'll be coming to see you daily, bringing you food and other things. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"My... Sisters."

"Shhh, hey hey. They're... They're not around Leni. They're not around to-"

"I miss them, Stella. Did they abandon me, because they knew I'd screw up?" Leni let out a painful cry. Stella delivered a hug.

"You did nothing wrong, Leni. You did nothing wrong. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Will everything get better?"

"It will, because I'll be there to make sure of it."

 **September 28th, 2016**

"Hey, why the rush?" Leah came from behind so suddenly.

"Oh, hey. I've got things to take care of myself as well."

"Ha, like homework, family life, all that."

"That and more. How about you?" The two synchronized their walk.

"I had things to worry about for the past few days, but I'm fine, no longer stressed."

"Oh? Well, I'm glad you're fine."

"Totally."

"Anyways, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow, Leah."

"Yeah..."

 **Later**

Stella ran behind the house, wandering into the back. Leni was asleep, laid on the floor. Stella sat on the remains of her bed. "Hey, Leni. I'm back..."

Stella had grapes, baby carrots, and chocolate milk for her. It wasn't much this time, but Stella was trying to find a job around here, wanting to help Leni more than she was currently contributing.

Leni moved her leg, letting Stella know she was awake.

"Hi..." She called out calmly.

"Do you like grapes? I brought some this time. They're juicy."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"Its Stella..."

Leni moved her arm up, and dropped it down to the floor, hitting it.

"I can never get it right!" She screamed.

"...Leni, are you-?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Stella remembered the name. "Lynn Loud. Who was she?"

Leni lifted herself up. "Lynn? Where'd you hear that name? Did you catch me talking in my sleep?"

"No, I- Wait, you do that?"

"My older sister would tell me every now and then."

"Oh. And no, I saw it in-"

"The state park?"

"You were there, I take it?"

"Yeah, I saw her carve it. She's the sporty one of the family, when I had one..."

"Aw, Leni..."

"Stella, you don't have to keep coming. I'm not related to you, I'm not your responsi... However you say that."

"I choose to, Leni. You're all alone here. You're going to die if I stop coming."

"Well..." Her head circled around the room. "Maybe I don't wanna live..."

"Leni, it's gonna be alright. I'm here, Leni. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Don't say such things. I feel like I deserved this. I've always been the dumb one to them, and being here, all alone, with more than enough time, I realize that now. I never knew how I made myself look to them. I'm a failure... I can't do anything right..."

Stella cuddled the Loud tightly. "No, no, no. Hush, Leni, hush. You're beautiful, you're no failure. You're an angel."

"Why didn't they come for me?"

"Hey, hey. Look at me, Leni. Look at me." She grabbed her face, and both pairs of eyes locked onto each other. "I came for you, Leni. I'm going to save you know. Don't hurt anymore, okay?"

Leni nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"I'll never stop coming, Leni. I'll never forget."

 **September 29th, 2016**

The class went into silence, after the announcement came. Leah was found dead that morning. Suicide. It was dark irony working against Stella, after delivering Leni the idea that everything can be better.

Stella only wished she knew the late Leah Reed more than what was shown on the surface, but Leah seemed to not allow it. But now, this served as motivation to get closer to Leni. And that meant the deep stuff.

She decided to take the first step. "My mom..." She was getting guity just thinking about it. "My mom killed herself earlier this year."

Leni was regaining back her health, getting less bony everyday. "Your mom? I'm so sorry..."

"I came here because I thought that me and this house had a lot in common. We both felt alone in a big world, nothing but useless. I didn't expect to find you, and didn't also expect that it was really _you_ that I felt truly connected to."

"What, why's that?"

"I'm the reason my mother-" Stella could not finish the tragic words. "I do know how you feel, what its like to be a curse of the family. Maybe you've never done something that big, but maybe all smaller things added up to it."

"I had no idea you-"

"That's the point. I can't hide it forever. I'm glad I told you..."

"I'm glad you trust me..."

 **November 8th, 2022**

Leni awoke to Stella snuggling her closely. "Good morning... I thought you left home."

"No, I wanted to keep you company." Stella sighed with disappointment. "I've been in a rut, and about half of my savings are gone. Buying me a house has been delayed. I'm sorry..."

Leni's forming smile quickly returned to its natural state. "How long should it take?"

"I don't know, there's too much I'm doing... Its exhausting."

"Do I delay it? Do you spend too much on me...?"

"No, Leni. I'm putting food out for you. Life is living, and I'm helping you live as well. I'm basically your caretaker. You don't make me do anything. It benefits you."

Leni smiled.

 **May 14th, 2026**

"I'm going to take a look at the house. I'll be gone for a few days, Leni. But I'll be back, alright. We can finally move in together, and you can move on from this house, and forget everything. You won't be hurt again."

Leni gripped her guardian angel's hand. "Yes, this is it. This is what I want." She cried out tears of joy, knowing the darkness was going to be lit up forever, and Leni can finally leave.

Stella left, and Leni was left to try and picture the better life that was coming her way.

It was short-lived, as Vince called in his team to extract the cinnamon roll. First the creepy white-haired girl, now this. Leni was sure she was dreaming when she saw Lupa. The team of men bagged and tagged her, and threw her into their signature black van, driving away.

 **May 20th, 2026**

It was a pile of rubble and wood. Nothing remained. Stella dropped her bags, horrified by the sight. She went around, looking for a way to enter through. She then saw a rectangular dirt mount in the middle of the backyard. This was a grave... Her grave.

Leni had gone while she was away.

 _No... No! I had it! We had it! ...What the hell happened here? Leni... No... Not you..._

She laid over the dirt layer, hoping to hear Leni's voice one last time.

She didn't notice the blonde woman behind her, watching.

* * *

 **AN: Ugh, I'm downed, but that's it. Its over. There might've been things I've left out in the whole Decade One, and ugh, I tried my hardest. Thank you all for reading! Ready up for this next... "arc."**

 **Oh, and a shout out to L.O.L.H., the man behind Stella Narvaez and her wonderful family. Good thing he doesn't know about how I used her.**


	41. Loudiverse: Loud after the Dead

**AN: Before you begin the usual reading, these Loudiverse chapters may be confusing to you, but they are a look into and around the multiverse. There will be a few connections to 2026, some will be clear, but others are hidden.**

 **Now, let's go on with the show.**

* * *

 **September 29th, 2006**

She opened the spellbook to the Cult of 316.

 **The Cult of 316, a supernatural clan of beings that grant a small extension of life in trade for your own soul. The only way to summon thesedark beings is to write out the number 316 in blood, anywhere on the skin of the summoner or summoners, and chant;**

 **I wish to pray, I wish I may, On this day, My soul I'll pay**

 **While the Cult is known for adding years to the summoner, they will also accept deals to revive a summoner's loved one, and the price for resurrection is demanded separately from the soul the summoner offers.**

 **Most summoners have made deals in times of peril and were guaranteed invincibility up until the final day of their contract.**

 **The Cult is open to all, and anyone who summons them, but the only thing to remember about them is that they are the ones to personally carry out the deaths.**

 **All adults are given five year extensions, as teenagers and below are given a full decade.**

 **The deathdate falls on the day in which the Cult is summoned.**

 **The souls collected by the Cult all end up in the Deadworlds, a realm of dark nothingness, which differs from Hell.**

 **The Deadworlds mainly houses souls who have done evil, but can be redeemed in due time, as the Deadworlds serve as a form of rehabilitation. The collected souls do not qualify to ascend to heaven, even if they are redeemed in the Deadworlds.**

 **Be wary of this information before summoning them. Once you do, there will be no angels to await you. Make the right choice.**

 _I am, I'm making the right choice._

"I wish to pray, I wish I may, on this day, my soul I'll pay."

The floor was cold and hard. She looked around, not knowing if this was going to work, and if so, she didn't know what to expect. The lights flickered off and on. After it stopped, she found herself surrounded by shadows.

"You have summoned us. How may we serve you, child?"

She turned herself, looking at all of the taller shadows. "Its my family... I lost them days ago. I've read everything on here. You make deals about anything as long as... Life is offered..." She placed a hand over her heart, looking ashamed of knowing what she was going to do.

"I didn't know this would actually work." The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding.

"You wish to undo the deaths of your family? Is that correct?"

She raised her head slightly. "Yes..."

"Well, you see, we can do that, but there are two things you must pay for. One will be your life, of course. And the other..."

 **May 20th, 2016 - Three Days after Lynn's Death**

 _"...will be your relation to your family."_

She missed them. The lastest addition of the family she still remembered was Lynn. Baby Lynn. At least they were spared this time. No car crash that claimed their lives had happened. Everything was normal, everything was perfect.

Except for her; she was reborn, as the child of another family. The pieces of her personality broke into the others, as her own died, becoming nothing.

They lived on, because of her. And they would never know it. No one would ever know the greatest sacrifice of the ex-Loud.

As long as she knew they were fine, checking in on them, she wouldn't feel sad by the choice she made, and the price she paid; her life, which was ending soon.

She was one year older than Lori, as a Loud, but she was Leni's age this time. She met some of the Louds, and tried her best not to break down the second she was re-introduced to a teenage Lori.

The memories of her with them were still there, possibly as a reminder by the Cult that everything was still in play.

She could still see herself when she was six years old, and four year old little Leni laughing playfully, as she was being pushed on the swings. Lori and Luna were playing around in the sand. Rita sat in a bench, watching her daughters having fun. Luan was playing peek-a-boo with baby Lynn. She cooed and laughed everytime Luan revealed her face.

The next few days proved to be hell for her. She and Lynn Loud Sr. were alone in the big house. He found himself drinking, avoiding his only daughter.

She felt alone, and suffered further when, days later, the broken, alcoholic father had drank himself to death.

He did not move. At first, she thought he was hungover, like the other times before. She was wrong. It was more of a mess now. Aunt Ruth took her in, and the house was dold, everything thrown away, save for a couple of boxes.

She discovered the spellbook when she was eight, and the resurrection of the Louds came after.

Here she was, sixteen, and a few years away from graduating. But something was wrong. Lori had disappeared, not showing up for a few days. Luna was also gone, and so was Luan. Something felt odd, and the answers came later.

The word came quickly that school day. Someone decided to play serial killer, and at lunch, people speculated that it was one of the Louds themselves behind the murders. It struck her hard. They died, and she had already paid the creeps her life to keep them safe.

She was in her room at Aunt Ruth's, feeling tricked of her life. She summoned the dark forces a second time, and they came.

"It is you."

"Yeah, it's me. You lied to me. You said you'd keep them safe, you'd spare them. I gave you my life."

"That is correct, but what you didn't know, is that we only prevented the crash that claims their lives. I never guaranteed their safety afterwards."

"N...No, you-"

"You did not read the small print, child."

"You can't do this!"

"What's been done, has been done. Do you remember when you summoned us the first time?"

The cut on her palm was hurting now. "September 29th. The ten year mark is this year."

"Do you know what I'm suggesting?"

"My life is coming to an end... But, I've lost two years of my original life. Couldn't you add those missing years to the contract?"

"Those two years were down payment in case you decided to back down from the deal bigger than what we usually come across. Your date has been set. We shall see each other soon, Leah Reed."

"The book doesn't mention of such a thing!"

"Because no human has ever lived to tell about this fact."

The lights flickered again, and the shadows were gone again.

"YOU TRICKED ME! YOU TRICKED ME!" Leah flew into a rage, punching the mirror and window, and threw everything all around.

"COME BACK, YOU DEMONS!"

This was all... Pointless, it seemed. Could she have actually ensured their lives until their natural deaths? It didn't matter anymore. They were gone, and so was she. All this, it was all for nothing in the end. Leah failed everything. She attempted to drown herself, but wasn't able to, for her time wasn't today.

The bathtub overflowed, and her 'mother' knocked on the door. "Leah? Are you okay in there?"

She stood in the bathtub, with only her head above the waters. "I'm fine!" She screamed. "Occupied!"

 **September 28th, 2016 - 11:52 P.M.**

In a couple of minutes, the clocks, the phones, the watches, everything would turn to the next day, the scariest day of her life. The _final_ day of her life.

They didn't tell her how she would go out, and that terrified her. It was bound to happen at any second in the day, unless she acted, and that she did just. She left her house, and had a letter written to her parents, that this was a planned suicide. In a way, it was a suicide by the Cult.

Leah stood still, looking down below. She leaned closer, dangerously crossing the railing of the stairs.

 **11:56 P.M.**

Four more minutes, and then, it would all be over. No more pain, no more fear. No more surprises. The air was a steady, but cold breeze. She wore only her blue shirt and skirt. It wouldn't have mattered if she beought a sweater, she figured. The streetlights were beautiful, shining their orange lights around, being protected from the darkness.

Leah sighed with a last ounce of defeat she was finally able to release. All what was left to ponder, if this was all really worth it in the hellish end that replaced her first one.

 **11:59 P.M.**

A cold chill developed on the back of her neck. She didn't need to turn around, she knew they had arrived.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only for a second. Then, it'll be normal. Sixteen seconds left. Any last words?"

Leah stood silent, not knowing what the final words that came from her mouth would be. She took a deep breath, and exhaled calmly.

 **12:00 A.M.**

"Do it..."

Leah fell forward, being pushed by the dark entity. The ride to the ground was the scariest thing she had never felt before. In the last second of the plummeting to her death, Leah closed her eyes.

 _Mom, dad, Leni... I'm sorry._

She got up, and the shadow was already in front of her. Leah took a look behind her, and saw her physical body completely damaged, bloodied.

The collector of her soul held its hand out. "Come now, Leah, we must be going."

"To the Deadworlds? Will I really be spending my time forever there?"

"Yes."

Leah took its hand, and was led into the shadows, away from this horrible place.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, this is after Loud and the Dead, but this event also happens in the main fic as well, only thing is Leah called them back after hearing of the fire. Also, the book isn't required to call upon the Cult. Leah is now in the Deadworlds. Both of them, I mean.**


	42. Loudiverse: The 63rd

"Lars?! Lars, what did you do?!"

The goth sibling faded further down into the Deadworlds.

"LARS! LA-"

Liberty Loud was pulled out of the portal that led to the place of death.

"Oh, my god! Liberty!"

Leon Loud pounced on her.

"Leon?! You're alive!" She cuddled him uncontrollably.

Lynn helped her up. "Jesus, how did you get here?! Where the fuck-"

"Language, bro." Lane stood at the doorway, alongside Luke, watching Liberty with coldness in their eyes.

"Linus? Where's Linus?"

"MOMMY!" The genderbent Liberty clone made his was towards her. She welcomed him into her arms.

"Lynn, don't be so fucking stupid. Don't you all see?"

All eyes went towards Luke. "She killed herself. Liberty was dead, and Lars traded."

Linus and Leon yelled back at him. "You lie! My mother would never-"

"Linus... Its true. I really did."

Luke scoffed. "Case closed. Why did you even come back? You've only been-"

Lynn stood in front of Luke. "Not this again. Cut her some slack. She tried her best to save Loni. We got Levi, and Vivian's dead. She saved Leon."

Lane spoke. "But she kept things to herself. You know how that is, don't you?"

Lynn gulped. "So maybe we're not all perfect. But, its over now. Lars-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Luke punched Lynn. Leif and Lexx moved Linus and Leon away as Liberty sprang to defend Lynn. Loki stood by Luke.

"Fuck off with your shit, pussy."

"Stow that shit, Luke. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Liberty-"

"Its always something. I do my best to save us all, but you judge me! Fuck your morals, Luke!"

The four engaged in a bloody fight after that.

 **Time Later**

The Louds were surrounded by the many silver entities that surrounded them.

"Lexx! Lexx!" All the brothers were badly beaten. Lynn dragged himself to Liberty.

"Please no!"

Liberty and Lynn were levitated in front of the entities.

"You are why we're here."

Luke watched them disappear. Linus cried out for Liberty.

A few minutes passed, and the three returned to the street, surrounded by the destruction these unknown figures have caused on their arrival. Lynn was silent, shivering with such fear and horror by what he saw. Liberty was frozen, trying to process what she herself had just seen.

"He has already suffered enough. As for you, Liberty Loud, I sentence you to live a full decade from the moment the very thing that led you on this path started, on another world as a ghost. It shall be that if there is a time alteration in that world, you shall be able to live again. As for your forgotten memories of the timeline you created, they will be restored back upon landing."

The silver entity raised a hand, and Liberty found herself falling through dark nothingness and screamed forever.

She fell on the front lawn of her house. The fire had been started, and the door burst open. "Lynn! Loni!" To her surprise, girls came out. Not her brothers. She was confused at the sight. Everyone, minus Lucy, came out. "What... What is this?!"

She made an attempt to grab Lincoln, who ran. "No! No!"

Her hands only slipped through him. "What the-" Liberty turned back at them.

"No! Get them back! Get-" No one paid attention to her. She realized that the thing really meant it. As a ghost. Liberty reached into the fire, cautiously. There was no heat in which she felt. She then stuck her hand in, and to her shock, her arm did not become toast.

"Oh my god." Liberty ran up to Lori. "No, no, no. You can't-"

Liberty completely lost it. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER BEHIND! COME BACK FOR HER! SAVE HER!" She tried to slap her, but wasn't able to.

All the memories of the previous timelines returned to her. The deaths of Linus and Lars, Timeline X and its four new villains, and so on.

 **Freights' Hideout**

Liberty watched the baby get dropped off at the orphanage.

 _Dang it, too many feels. Fucking Cheyenne- I mean, Chandler._

Upon returning, Lori and Lincoln had the argument she and Loki had. Liberty kicked at the red car in anger.

 **Vial Corp Facility**

Luna called out to Sam, trying to keep her calm and unnerved. Liberty realized Vivian's genderbend was on the cell opposite Luna's. "Ugh, chin hair is unattractive. Take that, John." She laughed maniacally.

 **Royal Woods**

Liberty walked through the door of Leni's room. Stella was there, keeping her comfortable. Now that she saw it, she accepted that they failed Leni before she was killed. They all failed Loni, before Vivian killed him. Liberty and Lincoln were to blame from both worlds, failing to act faster then they have. It killed Liberty to know Leni was gonna die and not be saved.

Liberty left quietly, unable to prevent such an atrocious act.

 **Black Network Facility A - Maine**

Liberty looked at the four chambers. Only one was occupied. "Hi, you... Linus. Can't wait to see how you'll look like as a girl."

Lisa and Vince entered the chamber room. "This one's ready to go. Should the time come if we're discovered, we can use them as a last resort. This one, Link-A, is a clone of Lincoln Loud. And these others, they'll be clones of fusion. I've not started the process yet, for I'm doing them at the same time. The perfect Lincoln clone, to serve us."

Liberty waited for them to stop the talking. The chamber was opened, and Liberty smiled upon seeing Linka emerge.

 **Lincoln's Safehouse, One of Many**

"Alright, I've spread and hid a few of everything in all of them. This book here's got all of them."

"Yeah." Clyde said.

Liberty screamed. "You're keeping one from him. I knew it, you didn't trust me! I'm glad I killed the female you!"

Lincoln slapped it on his leg.

"Lori's gotta see reason. They're radicals, bad guys. She had a chance to leave with the baby. She didn't take it..."

She watched them talk, despite it being the same conversation that she had once already.

 **Mexico**

Ronnie Anne helped herself to some tacos. She was unrecognizable, all grown up. Bobby made his way out of the hell of this house and the invisible Liberty followed him in an old truck. Somehow, she was able to hitch a ride, despite having no luck in touching anything at all. Liberty looked at the mirror, and saw that she did not age for the full the years she spent so far.

Bobby pulled to the side of the road. He removed a tarp in the back, revealing a black box, military grade. He opened it, and prepped up what she realized was a sniper rifle.

He placed it on the roof of the truck. Liberty phased through his face, seeing what his target was. There was a man, dressed in a white suit, looking fit for a party. Bobby fired once, hitting him kn between the eyes. The rifle was silenced, making things easer.

"Oye, esta echo. Contrato completo."

 _Contract completed? You're a mercenary in this world's main timeline too... Not a terrorist..._

 **Colorado**

Liberty was sitting in a chair, theoretically staring at herself in the comatose state. She felt the brick scar on her own forehead. "This thing is symbol of a curse..."

Lily Loud walked in.

"Hmmmm..."

Liberty formed something. Everything was happening the way it did on her own world, and it would lead to the same destination. If that was the case, the timeline would be altered. Liberty would live again. And she had a chance to remain in physical form if Lincoln were to die. Meaning, she'd have to be the one to kill him to prevent Timeline X from fading.

She laughed with more joy, but still in a dark, sick sense. Kill him, replace him. That was it. Only Linka mattered now. The fate of the others were sealed by Liberty herself this time.

 **Timeline X**

She found Bobby in the Casagrande apartment, just like she'd have expected it from her own Timeline X, when Bebe Santiago kidnapped and tortured her here.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bobby aimed a revolver at her. "That outfit, it looks familiar..."

"Well, Bobby, I'd tell you, regardless if you'd believe me or not. Anyways, I'd like to make you an offer."

"Answer's no. Do I look like some mercenary or something?"

"You'd be surprised. I know about the Elite-X's and the whole history with them, and I know where they are."

"...You have my attention."

And she laughed, as the plan was going her way.

 _No more suffering..._

 **Later**

Liberty kicked the front door. The super serum was stripped from her, but she was no weakling without it. Clyde jumped back. "Who-Who are you?"

Liberty had a lie. "I just wanna say hi to my daughter." In a way, it wasn't a full lie.

The gullible Clyde let his guard down, and believed it. Liberty made it a fast death, while leaving a backpack full of explosives in the bathroom.

"Linka?"

The five year old eyed her, trembling visibly. "You just killed my daddy's friend-"

"Would you like to spend some time with me? We're gonna have lots of fun today!"

Liberty took Linka by the hand, and led her outside. "Wait here."

Liberty trashed Lincoln's safehouse, in an attempt to mislead him.

 _Let's have some fun!_

* * *

 **AN: I think it was interesting that made Liberty the genderbent Lincoln, rather than it being Linka. Well, uh, that's it for today. Next chapter Friday, or not. Time will tell.**


	43. Loudiverse: Once It Has Fallen

**AN: What this is, is a short epilogue from When It All Falls Down, originally written and not directed by Captain Darko. Let's hope this is good.**

* * *

 _"To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering." -_ _Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

"Three fourths of the population. That's how much of the residents of this now destroyed town were wiped in the initial blast. A majority of the survivors turned this shithole into a warzone, going around killing, looting, after the Ritteal bomb's toxic atmosphere had decreased. We've found Sarin gas tanks during the three day sweep of the town, after this deadlier gas got out."

"Sarin gas tanks? The same ones which were stolen awhile back from Vial Corp?"

"The very same ones. What a clusterfuck this is. Out of all the townsfolk, only these survivors made it."

State Senator Jordan Leak and General Joe Williams turned to the group of survivors, who were the remaining Louds. They waited in a big tent, sharing water with each other.

During the event, a military post was set up, and smaller checkpoints were scattered around the outer blast radius. And that's where they were now, outside the metal, eight foot fence that surrounded where Royal Woods once was.

Leni's eyes were focused on nothing, for her mind had gone to a dark memory that happened not too long ago.

 _"There has to be another way, Lori!" Leni would go out to find them all food, however possible, if it meant not killing Lola. But, the need for food wasn't the main reason Lori finalized the death of the diva._

 _Lola lost them the gas, and screwed up majorly. Punishment was demanded in this place where law and rules switched themselves off. This was basically the closest thing to the Purge._

 _"We need food, Leni. Now remember: there's a change of clothes for you by the stairs. Be sure to do it quickly and quietly-like I showed you with her arm. And try not to spill blood everywhere. We don't need questions." Lori had no compunction about this madness._

 _Leni sniffed, voice breaking. "What if they ask where she went?"_

 _Lori sighed with an annoyed tone, and headed upstairs. "Let me worry about that. Don't tell anyone anything ever- Not even Lisa. She doesn't know and I wanna keep it like that. B_ _y the way…" Lori turned around, and looked back to Leni with the coldest expression on her face. "If you don't do this, you can take her place..."_

 _Leni was quietly sobbing, looking to her bloodied sister still hanging upside down._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Lola! I'm so sorry! I don't want to, but I have to! I-I-I don't know what to do and..." She trailed off, unable to keep her incoming regret from being confessed._

 _Lola's eyes were blinking, as if she was being sprayed with water in her face._

 _Leni lifted the drugged girl's head, and took the knife up to the girl's small neck. Leni turned away, and she quickly slit Lola's throat. She peeped, in the most broken tone. Lola then moved all of a sudden, trying to breathe the breath of life. She succumbed to death's stroke, the life in her eyes finally eluding her._

Leni didn't cry anymore. What's done was done, and Leni developed a hard gut after killing Lori on her own.

Lincoln looked up at her, and held her hand, assuring her that everything was going to be fine. She returned the sibling affection with a tight hug.

Lynn blew a kiss at Ronnie Anne.

"Ahora que haces?" She retorted.

Luna laughed slightly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, dude." Luna turned away, trying to hold it in.

Ronnie Anne was laying down. She closed her eyes,

 _She pulled his body. His eyes were replaced by dark, meaty holes. He was shot mortally before she decided to help him. Ronnie Anne held the body of her brother, crying into it. Why did this happen? Mother died in the blast, split into two right outside the backyard. Bobby covered and buried her, and Ronnie Anne broke down._

She felt less alone. Her lover, and his family came to her aid. Unfortunately, there was chaos and death that lingered itself onto them. Parasites, its what they were. They came at night.

Luan held baby Lily, gently rocking her to sleep. Her arms had become numb already, and at any second, she felt like she could drop the baby.

"Leni, could you take Lily?"

Lincoln had his eyes on both of the men in front of them. Lynn made her way beside him, once replacing Leni. "What do you think they're talking about? What are they gonna do to us?"

The beings of the Void, whether they were the ghosts of the fallen sisters or beings disguised, had no longer visited Lincoln. He wishes he could, so that he could be warned again of further danger.

"I don't know, but they might know everything as much as we do. Lisa said they locked the town to keep the truth from being outed. I'm not sure why we are here, but we'll find out soon enough."

Leak offered Williams a cigar. "These kids here, they're the only survivors out of everything?"

"Yes. As I've mentioned already, my men here found empty Sarin gas containers, released from their own home. But, I think you knew that." Williams held up a disc. "And I also know what you do."

Leak looked at the disc. "What is that, there? Give me it."

"Look here, I put me and my men on the line for you political sons of bitches, and yet, you're here, doing the devil's own work, doing the dirty things." He snapped the disc in two. "That was evidence that can put away BB Inc. Or at the least, turn some heads. Get this under control next time, Senator. And these kids will not be harmed. Otherwise, this goes everywhere."

Leak groaned, leaving the scene.

Luna moved around the stump of what was left of her arm. "Fuck me, dudes, I can't play anymore. I'll never play anymore..." She brushed her hand through the sleeping Lana's hair.

"Poor Lana..."

"Poor us. I still hate what she did to Lola, to Leni. Even Lisa was against this."

"I know what you mean, Luna."

That's it! That's why suffering exists.

The pain of it all, the constant need to know what happened, and why. The need to know what happened to mom and dad, the breaking of the family, and the head-straightening that was required to survive. The paranoia of worrying too much. And the insanity of killing. Lori, her rules, Lisa, her secrets, and Lincoln, his visions.

To push all past it, to get through it and making the loved ones around see that everything would get better, it was all a forced lesson only felt from the suffering direct. You destroy a fortress, and its men would only make it stronger until it would never be destroyed in any way anymore. The attackers were the suffering, and the Louds were these figurative fortresses. They'll learn to rebuild, and this was a big step, and Lincoln got the idea.

To get better, they had to get worse.

Lincoln was greeted by the man in front of him whom the boy recognized as a man of war. "Who's the oldest of you lot?"

Leni raised her hand, while still holding the toddler.

"Are you legal, ma'am?"

"Well... I was born her, so yes." She smiled.

"No, sir, she's sixteen. We don't know where to go from here on out."

"It seems to me like that could be an issue. I will personally attend to this matter and see it through that all of you end up in a nice, safe house."

"Thank you, sir." Lincoln stood up and saluted the general.

Lynn whispered in Ronnie Anne's ear. "I still want another kiss."

 _Madre de dios..._

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Ronnie Anne pulled Lynn by her shirt.

"I like where this is going..."

"Perra madre..." Ronnie Anne delivered, planting a kiss to Lynn's lips. Lincoln facepalmed.

"Come on, man!" He yelled.

Luna and Luan laughed in unison. Lincoln calmed, seeing them smile and laugh. It began here, it began now. The first step of everything going back to normal, or whatever the closest thing to it would be.

"No one's even drunk this time. Lynn, stop hitting on my... Uh, girlfriend."

"Well, alrighty then. I'll call you when this is all over." Lynn winked at the Mexican loli.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't. Seriously, don't."

Once, it has fallen. And there to be times when it would fall again. It was their job to stick together, and make sure it wouldn't stay fallen. Lincoln looked towards the skies.

 _This is it... This is what you've been trying to tell me. This is the meaning of it. Lori, Lucy, Lola... Even you, Lisa, we'll always remember you._

Lily was awake now, giggling her way from Leni's arms. Too young, too precious. She didn't need to know of the bad, but rather the better memories they've all had and shared. He smiled, for had he to fear?

* * *

 **AN: Captain Darko has approved the beta read, and so, I do not know what else. Hopefully I got this right, for the readers of the original fic. Not too much added but I did the best. ;_;**


	44. Loudiverse: Timelines

**Timeline B (Before X)**

Linka was buried, along with Lucy.

Lincoln stared down to the rectangular dirt plots.

 _Why them? Why her? She... Didn't do anything._

Lynn was speaking to him, but he brushed her way. The rain had already started, covering the graves with its tears, forever drowning them. Lincoln's own added to the flood.

"I'll fix this. I'll fix this..."

 **Timeline X**

This timeline was completely different from B. The memories of the fire, it happened at a later date, on April 9th, 2017. The memories from both timelines were bunched in his brain. The headaches weren't helping at all.

Maybe there was more that changed than he thought. Little Linka Loud, coming from a special night Lincoln and Dana shared. Nothing made sense.

Liberty Loud knew what was coming for them, and who was meant to die. She had just killed Lynn, who was mourning Luna. "I'm sorry this timeline was not what you wanted."

If Lincoln succeeded in returning it back to the main timeline, Liberty would cease again, based on what she told him. The memories would be erased, and Timeline X would not even be a memory to remember. Not even her, and not even the truth about the fire.

That was it. That was how to win.

He bit her hand before she could kill him.

"AGGGHHHH!"

Lincoln went for Bobby, instantly ending him.

Liberty fired off her shotgun at Lincoln before making his escape with Lana, to a Vial Corp facility. Lana fell dead, bleeding out of her socket where her arm once was. Somehow, she survived the minigun's bullets, which was an impossible thing to do. Maybe she kept the lucky booger somwhere on her. Maybe.

Lincoln found his Pre-Timeline X self, and stopped him from succeeding in killing Lori in the Freights' hideout.

 **Timeline C - Older Lynn Loud's Timeline, 2/11/39**

"You didn't listen to yourself! This'll all just loop around, a never-ending journey! You'll give her the instructions, she'll burn it, and she'll grow up to be you!" Luan Loud, in her wheelchair, was throwing stuff at Lynn.

"We're going to lose. Lori's dead, Lola's dead. And that was before Lisa and Vince's strike on us. Its just us now... I can't lose you. Not again..."

Lynn sped around the house, running into a rage. "We have to beat them all! We have to live!"

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"I THOUGHT WE WON! I THOUGHT WE WON WHEN LINCOLN KILLED VINCE! I THOUGHT HE WAS FUCKING DEAD! I..."

She removed her helmet. "I thought we won. I thought... I didn't know he was still alive, and was rebuilding the Network back. I didn't know-"

Luan turned around, placing her back to the speedster. "You fucked us all, Lynn. A second time."

"I gotta do this."

"You've already done it, Lynn. This won't change anything..."

Lynn headed downstairs.

"Lynn, its fucking hopeless! We're all gonna die! Don't screw up the timeline! Lincoln already has once!"

Lynn disappeared into the blue portal of the time machine, and brought back Lynn.

 _Lana was crying heavily. "Lola! Lola, please no!"_

 _The inhuman tall and metallic entity tilted its faceless head towards Lynn and Lincoln. "_ _You are why we're here."_

 _It raised a hand over them, and a bright light flashed before them. The two shielded their eyes, and everything engulfed into darkness._

 _Lynn opened her eyes, and in front of her, was the house. Their old house, where everything went wrong. Only, it was the house before the fire._

 _"What-Why did you bring us here?!"_

 _Lincoln took a step back. "What's your play, silverware?"_

 _The thing leaned its head towards Lynn, and whispered something. Her face grew pale, and the blood inside stopped circling around. "N-No. You're lying... YOU'RE LYING!"_

 **5/17/26**

Older Lynn took her hands, clenching them in anger. "No, no, no. Lincoln! It can't be!"

Older Luan fell weakly in front of the others. The memories of the new timeline were being moved into their brains. "Why... Why us? We just wanted to-" Older Luan pulled a Lucy in reverse and disappeared.

Older Lynn sat down and gave a sigh. "Damn it..." She, too, began to disappear, from her feet to her head. "I fucked up big time..."

And that was it. Older Lynn had just shifted everything, like Lincoln had.

 **8/18/39 - Timeline D - Shoreline Park, Mountain View, California**

Despite the memories of Lynn going back in time to save themselves disappearing, for they were removed from the equation, she still had the memories of seeing her Timeline C self aiding them. No reason to go back in time, for everything was over. And yet, it all remained as is.

A train horn blared in the distant. The dawn was coming up. Lynn Loud jogged around the paths of this beautiful, huge park. Seagulls flew around, the sounds of the ocean made the scenery naturally peaceful. The death ended years ago, and all the noise of the world's fears were stirred no longer, had been for years now.

Linka, now a fourteen year old in the body of a twenty five year old, due to technically being brought into the world in 2024, but having an eleven year old body at the time, called Lynn.

"Hey, what's up?"

 _"She's in labor. Come to Stanford Hospital. Lana and I are here."_

Lynn hung up, and smiled. She quickly ran, leaving a trail of red and white, ready to introduce a new member in the Loud family.

* * *

 **Let's recap here; Timeline B, the original one, was the first. Then came X, changed by Lincoln. That's one timeline shift. Of course, he reverts it back. Despite undoing it, he does change B regardless, into C, seen in Future Untold. Of course, C is the written timeline, the one that Older Lynn and Luan appear from in Chapter 4 and Future Untold.**

 **Then it changed again, after Older Lynn manages to prevent Lisa's dark reign.**

 **This is all now Timeline D, changing direction only from that point onward. If that's the case, shouldn't have it changed completely? No reason for Older Lynn to go back to the past now, right? Then how has this timeline not changed from Chapter 4 to now?**

 **No need to worry, I will explain why the _Destined_ Timeline didn't change from the past when it should have. Hope that clears some heads. **

**Timeline B/ The Before Timeline**

 **Timeline C/ Current Timeline**

 **Timeline D/ Destined Timeline**

 **Timeline X/ The Flashpoint of this fic.**

 **Fuck, this is too good. Next; asyLum.**


	45. Loudiverse: asyLum

It started when the damn stuffed rabbit was beheaded. Linka opened her eyes, trying to rub on its head in a loving way, and burst from her bed screaming when the head was missing. No, not missing. The head was on the floor, with white shreddings. Linka took it, trying to hopelessly reattach it to the body.

"BUN-BUN! NO!"

The door was kicked in, and all her brothers came in.

"What's wrong Linka? Why are you screaming?"

"Did you, like, have a nightmare?"

She was stuttering, shaking her full hands and holding the destroyed stuffed rabbit up to them.

"It's Bun-Bun! Someone... Someone hurt him!"

Loki slapped the back of Lane's head. "You're literally horrible, Lane. You've gone too far."

"What? I didn't do this!"

Loni helped up his sister. "I can stitch him up, Linka. Like, don't worry."

Linka sobbed into his lime-green tank top. "Please."

"Come on, Linka. Bring Bun-Bun."

Loni led Linka back to his room, while the others were still blocking the doorway. Lane felt all the eyes on him.

"Oh, come on. Luke? Bsck me up."

"I'm a heavy sleeper, its easy for you to sneak in and out without me realizing. I don't know."

"Ugh!"

"You'll apologize to her." Loki moved the bunch away from the room.

"I'm not the one who did it! It was probably Lars, this is his particular thing."

"Incorrect. I was praying for Cthulhu. I thought it worked when she screamed."

"Levi, do you have some genius insight on this?"

The little poindexter pushed his glasses more securely, and looked around. "So, Lane, Lars, you both positive you did not enter her private premises and decapitate this fluffy play thing?"

"Uhhh, no?" They replied.

"Well, someone did it. Alright, whatever the case, let's all just take a breather, and go back to our respective lives."

"You're right, Levi. I'd better go check on Loni and make sure he doesn't poke himself or something. And then I'll go back to sleep. Its only seven in the morning."

Lynn was the only one to sense something was off, but he could not deduce what made him feel a bit on edge, or why it was so. Everyone knew how much the rabbit meant to Linka. No one would dare do such a thing. Lynn closed the door behind him, still having that cloud of darkness pass through him.

 **Minutes Later**

Loni finished up. "Okay, Linka, Bun-Bun is all set!"

While the stitch marks where visible, the stuffed rabbit was good as new. Linka hugged it and Loni both at the same time. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for my sweet little sister. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep, Linka. Maybe you should get dome too. Loki's taking us out for pancakes later this morning."

"Yay" Linka kissed his cheek, and left the room happily ever after. She returned to her bed, and laid down while still holding her prized possession.

In the room of Lars and Lynn, the two were quietly talking about this little ordeal. "You sure you didn't?"

"Why are we still talking about this?" Lars got under the covers. "Can I get the sleep?"

"You loser."

"Whatever, be quiet."

Luke was keeping an eye on Lane. In the rocker's mind, there was a chance the comedian did do it. After all, he was the king of pranks in the Loud household. Lane was already sleeping on his side, and Luke had his headphones on high volume, listening to Drowning Pool.

 _Hmmm..._

 **Later**

Over two hours had passed. Loki knocked around the room, waking up whoever had gone the rest of the sleep. Linka held her breath, hoping that Bun-Bun was the way he was when she fell back asleep. Yes, he was okay, much to her relief.

She looked outside, and groaned at seeing the line for the bathroom already formed. Linka closed thr door, and waited for the next fifteen to twenty minutes for the line to disperse. Linka heard a voice.

 _"Linkaaaaaa... Linkaaaaa..."_

It was a voice deeper but similar to her own. She thought she was merely being tricked by her mind.

 _"Linkaaa, leeet meee ouuut..."_

She looked around. The voice seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. "Hello?"

 _"Gooo baaaack tooo sleeeeep..."_

Linka raced out of the room. "LOKI, LONI, THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY ROOM!"

Linka hid behind Loki, and pointed back to her room. "I heard someone, in my room..."

Loki looked to Lynn. "Get your bat, kiddo."

Lynn handed Loki his bat, and the two closed in on Linka's room. Loki looked around. "No, its not possible that someone's in here. They'd be noticeable in this small room."

Lynn checked under the bed. "No one here. The room's all checked."

"Linka, at best, you just had a nightmare."

"No, I was awake! I-"

"Linka, I think its best you get some sleep. We'll bring you back some pancakes, and a mocha frappe we know you love."

"No, don't leave me alone." She cried.

"Loni, you wanna stay and babysit?" Loki made up his mind.

"But, she's a child. You mean child-sit?" Loni scratched his head.

"You'll stay here with Linka, I mean."

"Oh, sure, I'll do that."

"I..." Linka was stopped by Loni.

"Let's go get some sleep, Linka." The two left the hall.

"Great going, Lane. You gave her nightmares."

"I didn't- Oh my god."

Luke exited the bathroom. "Alright dudes, I'm done."

Loni tucked her in "I'll stay here, keep you company."

"Loni, I really did hear the voice. You do believe me, don't you?" She formed puppy eyes at him.

"Linka, I'm sure this was only a nightmare. Do you hear this voice now?"

She shook her head, holding Bun-Bun tightly.

"There you go, my sweet little sister." He kissed her forehead. "I'm here, Linka. Don't be scared."

She grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. "Okay, Loni." Her eyes began to close, and she then drifted into sleep.

He stood there for five minutes, and then slowly exited her room. "She's asleep."

Loki nodded. "Alright. We'll be fast. You want pancakes, too?"

"That, and an orange juice."

"Right, we're just waiting for Lynn and me to take our showers. Damn Lars literally takes too long."

"Gotcha."

Loni returned back to Linka's room, and laid beside here. He, too, began to doze off.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Loni rolled, and felt that there was no one there beside him. "Ugh..." He moved his hand around. "Linka?"

He played a round of hide and seek, looking everywhere around the upper floor. She was nowhere around, so he headed downstairs. He found her on the couch, sitting like a statue.

"Linka? Are you okay?" Loni saw reflecting objects below her feet. "What are-"

Kitchen knives were spread out around her feet.

"Oh, my god, Linka!"

The girl was still, not even blinking. Loni carefully moved the knives into the sink. He then returned back to Linka, still seeing the frozen poster she maintained.

"L-Linka?" He bent down, zooming close enough to see if she was-

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

Loni fell back, very much spooked, as if he was in a movie theater by himself, watching a horror movie. "Linka?!"

The girl looked around. "What, what happened?! How did I get here?! Loni?!"

He stayed on the floor, still freaked out by this horrifying ordeal. "Linka?"

The way he said it, it was through a soft voice, and the tone, afraid to speak louder than he was, of not knowing what she'd do, how she'd react. Linka seemed to be confused almost as much as him. She stared onto him, with her own fear that shone in her eyes. "I don't remember coming down here..."

She headed upstairs, withdrawing into silence afterwards. Loni was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, and did not notice it until Linka was gone, and he drowned in the sounds of it. He stabilized, slowly getting up.

The knives, the frozen Linka, what was happening? Then, he remembered the stuffed rabbit. Was it possible she herself cut off its head, but not remember it? She was sleeping with him not long ago, but was gone when he awoke. Sleepwalking? What was going on? This was very much unlike Linka.

Loni texted Loki.

 **How long until you're back?**

Loki replied, stating that they'd all be back in about ten minutes. Loni stayed below, still afraid. He decided to look through articles of it through his phone, and found it was all similar to Linka. Only, she seemed to be awake at the time, but frozen, while as reported sleepwalkers were constantly mobile, moving about.

He sighed, not knowing if this was that exact thing or not. Maybe he needed to tell them, and that was what he planned to do.

At last, the rest of the brothers returned, laughing wildly. Loni stopped right in front of Loki, pointing above.

"What is it, Loni?" Loki looked upwards.

He had trouble describing what he had seen. "Its-"

"Don't tell me the sky's falling down again." Several laughs behind Loki spawned.

"Linka. There's something up with Linka."

"Is she still sleeping? Go wake her, we brought back you guys' breakfast meals." He held two plastic bags in one hand, and a cupholder which consisted of Loni's frappe and Linka's orange juice in the other, one of each which Loni took.

"Loki, Linka... Was sleepwalking."

Lynn and Lars overheard as most of them were already heading upstairs. They stopped a fourth of the way up.

"Sleep- Loni, what are you even saying? Linka isn't like that."

"I know it sounds impossible, and unlikely, but I'm not kidding. She was, and-"

"Ugh, I don't wanna hear this, okay?" Loki pushed past Loni, and disappeared past the staircase.

"Don't worry about him. Some bozo dented the rear, and drove off. Anyways, Loni, are you serious about this?" Lynn's voice tone was that of a skeptical one, but not too much to turn away from it.

"I'm, like, very serious about this."

Linka was reading some comics, trying to forget her mysterious, spooky episode she couldn't explain. First the voice came, and then she found herself in front of the TV, after falling asleep in her room. She remembered the last thing the voice said. Sleep, it told her to go back to sleep. Not a nightmare at all...

Loki knocked. "I have your breakfast, Linka."

"Come in." She rolled from her stomach.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Here, but eat downstairs. You know mom and dad don't like food crumbs around the rooms."

Linka closed the comic book and gently grabbed her breakfast and drink. "Thanks, big brother."

Loni shivered at the sight of Linka once she stepped foot in the kitchen. Lynn and Lars were also there, using their phones- Or so she assumed. She sat alone in the kiddie table, not really having an appetite to eat at the moment. Linka sliced up her pancakes and picked them up with the fork. She chewed slowly, slower than a turtle, and had her mind to where she woke up.

She, like Loni, was scared completely, freaked out. Maybe it was nothing. Perhaps she was sleepwalking. That was all, wasn't it? What else could it have been? But, the voice-

 _Linkaaaa, leeet meeee ouuuuuut... I'm sooooo looonelyyyy.._

The chair made a screeching sound when she stood back. The voice had returned, and it sounded louder this time. Lynn and Lars looked at their sister, while Loni became petrified.

 _Linkaaaa, freeee meeee. Liberateeeee meee..._

She felt an invisible force push her into the wall, keeping her pinned. She let out a horrified shriek. Lars and Lynn dropped their phones and went over to her.

"Linka, what's with the scream? Are you okay?"

"The voice! The voice is still-"

"What voice, Linka?" Lars took a glance around. "There's no one here."

 _LINKAAA, LEEET MEEE OUUUT OOOR I'LL KIIIILL YOUUUU!_

"There it is! Did you hear her?!" She covered her ears.

"Hear who? Linka, you're freaking me out!"

 _YOUUU DOOON'T DESERVEEEE THIIIS LIFEEEE!_

"STOP IT, GET OUT OF..."

Lars and Lynn stepped back, and Lynn noticed that Loni was gone from his seat.

"...MY HEAD!" Linka faced the wall and smashed her head onto the wall with all her might. She was quickly rendered unconscious, and Lynn screamed. "LINKA?! LINKA!"

Loki appeared at the scene. "WHAT DID YOU MONKEYS DO?!"

"No, she hit herself on the wall! She was screaming about a voice or something!

"A voice?! Are you three seriously-"

"Its true", Lars cut in. "Why would we want to hurt her? We didn't touch her or anything. But we saw everything."

Loki picked her up, and squirmed at Linka's graze she received from herself. "One of you, get Levi and the first aid kit and meet me up in Linka's room! Now! And get an ice pack, too!"

He set her down on his own bed. The others circled around as Loki applied a bandage on Linka's forehead. He checked her arms and legs, seeing if she needed the ice pack in one of these areas. He gently shook her. "Linka? Levi, run a diagnosis on her, please!"

The genius climbed onto the bed. "Curse my adolescent height." He felt for pulses around, and then opened her eyelids. "I need an extremely luminous illumination directly centered on her pupils."

The brothers looked at each other, confused.

"I need a bright light, guys."

Loki used his phone, setting it to its maximum brightness, and shone it over Linka. Levi scanned the eyes. "Hmmmm. She seems to be fine. What happened?"

Lars and Lynn both talked. "She hit her head on the wall, and knocked herself out. She was hearing a voice, according to her."

"A voice? Loki, bring her to my room. Try not to wake her. Lynn, Lars, stay out while we work." Levi activated a helmet with multiple sets of wiring of all colors, connected to her computer. "Put this on her."

Loki set her down, and lifted her head with one hand, while placing the helmet with the other one. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for abnormalities within the cerebral cortex. Anything that could be detected as something out of the ordinary. Scanning now."

The helmet whirred and beeped with no pattern. "How long should this take?"

"No more than five minutes." The computer was already forming an X-Ray scan. Levi began to find something that seemed off. "Nothing damaged, had to make sure. Brain scan initiating."

Loki held Linka's hand, worried for her. "How does something like this happen?"

"We don't know what exactly this is."

The brain scan had finished, and Levi checked on the results. His mouth flew open at the sight of it. "This cannot be."

"What it is, Levi?"

From the brain scan, everything was almost normal, except for a few black spots around the brain."

"What's this? What does that mean?"

"It means Linka is... She is not well, Loki." Levi removed the helmet, and powered down everything.

"Not well, what do you mean?! Tell me!"

"Those black spots were from a disorder, and there's no doubt about it. Linka is... Sick, and she needs serious help."

"Disorder? What exactly is this disorder we're talking about?"

"Its called dissociative, mainly. Its Linka, who isn't always Linka, like there's a hidden stowaway inside of her. Whatever voice she's hearing must be the other her."

"You mean split personality? Like that?"

"Correct, but I wonder why its happening now. It doesn't usually happen to children. We've found the problem, now you can take her back to the room. Watch over her, and call me when she's up."

 **Later**

Linka seemed dead to the naked eye. Loki was sitting on a chair beside her. "Oh, Linka..."

Lars and Lynn silently came into the room. "How is she?"

"Not good. Who knows when she'll be up?" Loki still held her arm, now with both of his hands. "Please wake up, Linka. I need to know you're okay."

Lynn looked down, uneasy. "Did Levi say anything about her condition or something?"

"No", Loki replied, not facing the two. "I don't know what's going on with Linka. Get back to your room, I'll take it from here."

The two younger brothers exited in their worry. The clock in Linka's room did most of the talking. Loki had been bombarded with various texts from his girlfriend Bebe Santiago, but he did not bother replying, for this was a more urgent matter at hand.

"Linka, please wake up." He put a hand over his forehead and sighed in pain. He found Bun-Bun, and placed it on her chest. "He'll keep you company. I'll be right back."

He decided to try and see if there was something that could be done about this, so he headed back to Levi's room. Linka's eyes then opened without warning.

Loki decided to call Clarissa, Linka's best friend, who had an obvious crush on him. Maybe her expertise could be some help. As he was halfway through typing, he halted upon hearing a series of thuds and crashing from the hallway. "LINKA!"

His frightful scream was more of something to focus on rather than the sounds that came from Linka's room. Levi, Lars and Lynn hurried right behind Loki, knowing this was the signal to check upon whatever was wrong. And something _was_ wrong. Very wrong.

"LINKA?!"

The girl was surrounded by the mess she made. She was humming, and petting her favorite toy.

"...Linka?"

She looked up, and spoke in a soft, but in a more louder tone. "Hi, Loki." Linka took a look around. "I'm sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up, I promise."

"Linka, are you feeling okay?"

She smiled, and hugged her oldest brother ever so hard. "Why, I've never been better! Thank you!"

The room was indeed a mess, but no sign of anything off normality with her.

"I'm glad you're awake, Linka. Are you okay, now? What about the voice?"

"The voice, I haven't heard it anymore, and-"

Loki was pulled back outside by Levi, who somehow displayed such strength. "This does not strike me as normal. This is something else. Remember what I've explained?"

"Stop it, it's Linka! She looks fine to me! Maybe you were wrong about this disorder. That's our sweet sister, darn you!"

"Maybe... But the scans caught something. Explain that!"

"Retake it then. Take Linka back!"

Levi shook at Loki's shout. So demanding, so strict. Even he was terrified. "Fine. Bring her then."

 **Minutes Later**

"Duh...This is impossible! Where did the abnormalities go?!"

Loki was content at the results this time. "Told you, there is nothing wrong with her."

Lynn and Lars were still behind Loki. "What about the voice? And the little-"

"Its nightmares, nothing more. She's hearing things. We're gonna have a long talk to whoever was responsible for cutting Bun-Bun. Emergency meeting, right freaking now."

Linka was escorted back to her room as the others all gathered in Loki and Loni's room. She laughed silently, and took a loom through her blue notebook. Various messages were written all over, and most of them took up each a page.

 **"LET ME OUT."**

 **"I WILL BREAK FREE."**

 **"I WILL LIVE AGAIN."**

 **"YOU'RE NOT THE REAL LINKA."**

That and more, throughout the notebook. Linka set it away, and laid down, doing a snow angel on her bed. She looked through the mirror in her room. "I win, Linka. I'm free now. And you can't stop me."

She stayed listening through her door, waiting for the meeting to end. The second it did, Linka entered the room of the two oldest brothers.

"Guys, I can't sleep..." She had her rabbit in one hand. "Can I stay with you?"

Loni shivered, while Loki welcomed her with open arms. "Sure, Linka. You can stay with me. You won't be afraid, okay?"

She nodded at him, with puppy eyes. "Thanks, big brother."

 **Night**

She made her way out of his bed. Linka tiptoed over to Loni. He opened his eyes, and threw his covers in front of him, and fumbled on the opposite side. He made a meaty thud, and woke up Loki.

"Loni, what are you doing?"

Loni pointed back at Linka- Who wasn't where he saw her. "She- She was right there!"

"Wait, where's Linka?! Loni, where is she?!"

His arm finally caught the gravity. "She was right there, I, like, swear!"

Loki found the girl covering herself in fear from Loni. "H-He scared me... I just wanted a glass of water..."

"Aww, Linka, you poor kiddo! Here, let's go sleep in your room. It should be better there." Loki gave Loni a cold look that said "You idiot!"

Loni took his sheets, still in his terrified state. Only he, Lynn and Lars still believed something was wrong. Levi was likely just trying to fix his machine he believed was faulty, if not currently sleeping.

"He scared me," she told him. Loki barely fit onto the small bed. "He won't, okay? You just get some sleep, that's all."

"Okay, Loki."

She tried again, heading back into Loni's room. There he was, sleeping, unguarded. And Linka leaped onto him. "Wake up, blondie." She slapped him hard.

"Ow, what the-" His blood went cold.

"Hiii thereeee, Loniiii."

"What do you want?"

"Don't get me on my bad side, Loni. Stay out of my way, I'm not going back."

"Back? Back where?"

"The dark placeeee..." Linka pinched his cheek. "I lovee youuu..."

She kissed his cheek, and left.

 **Next Day**

"You sure that's what happened?"

"Levi, I'm almost positive. She threatened me, without the scary wording. What will you do?"

Levi was already scribbling away in his notes. "I know what exactly we need to help Linka."

"What would that be?"

Levi formed a creepy smile.

 **Later**

"Dang it." Linka was coloring about, humming.

"Hey, Linka."

"What do you want, Loni?"

"I just thought I'd see how you were."

"You're interrupting me. Go away."

"Who are you? The Linka I know isn't rude."

"But... I am Linka. Loni, how can you say that?" She teared up. "I thought you loved me."

Loni was stuttering. "I... Linka- I'm sorry..."

She turned her back to him, trying not to giggle.

 _This is just too easy._

"Loni, you're my brother, please don't hurt me." She used her sisterly charm on him, giving him a warm hug. "I'm sorry I scared you..."

"Linka-"

"I'm okay, Loni. I'm fine, I don't hear the voice anymore, I promise. Loni..."

"What is it, Linka?"

"Can we go to the park? I wanna spend some time with you."

He smiled, agreeing to it. "Sure, Linka. Sure."

 _THIS IS JUST TOO EASY,_ She thought.

The two, already set to go, were watched closely by Levi.

 _This is extremely simple,_ he pondered.

Halfway through the walk, she'd do it. She would push him onto the street, as a car would pass by. Hopefully she was good at the timing. She kept looking front and back, while Loni took no notice.

 _Girls,_ he thought.

A dark red van was coming from far behind. Here was her chance. "Hey, Loni, could you stand there?" She pointed to an opening in between two cars. "I'm gonna take a picture, you know, for the memories."

Loni did as she requested. "This good, Linka?"

"Its perfect." The van was closing in. Closer, and closer, and closer. Linka snapped the pic. "Okay, done." Close enough. She moved quickly.

"What are you doing?! Linka!"

The girl built up great momentum and gave Loni a big heave right into the incoming van. It plowed its way through him, succeeding in actually hitting him. Loni hit the hard street pavement as the tires screeched to a halt. Loni rolled, succumbing to a painful experience. Half of his face was exposed to multiple cuts and openings, and his sweater was ripped in many places.

"Hckkk," he coughed violently. "Luhhh..."

Levi revealed himself, holding one of Lane's owm cameras. "I announce myself as witness, and present evidence! Linka, you are not yourself!"

Linka gasped. "GIVE THAT TO ME!"

Levi broke into a run, with Linka in hot pursuit. "LEVI, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

He was too fast for her. When Linka returned to her familar front lawn, Loki, Lynn, Lars and all the others were there, staring at her like they knew. Maybe they did know, as the camera was at Loki's feet. "Linka... Where's Loni?"

"I..." She pointed back. "He fell..."

 _...Damn it!_

"Or did you push him? Luke, Lane, go find him."

Linka and Loki had an intentional stare off. Both of them were nervous, scared on what was coming next. "Linka, its all in here. Why did you do it?"

She clenched her fists. "I didn't do anything!"

"LINKA, THIS IS NOT A GAME! YOU HURT LONI!"

"No..." Linka growled and screamed. She made a frantic charge at Loki. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She pounced on him.

 **Days Later - Dark Bay Asylum**

In the corner of the long, cold, dark room, Linka kept twitching, and being shifty with her eyes. Her own guard returned to her for her daily medicine, injected forcibly to her. She stood up, alarmed. "No, please, she'll take over! Don't let me sleep!"

He, being a quiet, bulky, and bald figure, paid no attention to her. Linka was nearly picked up by one hand, and felt the needle sink its head into her squirming hand. "No, please."

She dropped on her knees, rubbing her arm, which she felt like the needle was still inside, and did not move it about as much.

"She's..." The drowsiness took its sneaky form. "No, don't-" Linka laid down, easily defeated by the medication. "Lihhh..."

 _That's riiiight, Liinkaaa. I'm freee..._

She heard the heavy metal door shut with such a racket.

"Who are you... Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Loni?"

 _I don't waaant tooo bee hereee, heee kneeew. I'm thee reeeal youuu. Youu took myyy liiiife, aand I waant out._

Linka closed her eyes, unable to keep the convo ongoing. Within a few minutes, Linka opened them, and stood up like she was some zombie rising from the dead. She moved about her hands. "Finally, I'm me again."

Here she was, the voice that haunted Linka, possessing her body again, for the Linka persona was suppressed. No, this was the voice's body, and Linka was the real threat.

"Why won't you die, Linka? Why can't you leave?"

 _I just want to play..._

"Play by yourself. As long as I don't have to worry about you taking over, we'll have no problem. Well, apart from having your voice in my head."

 _I just wanted to be happy..._

"And I wanted you gone. How did you even get... created?"

 _Maybe its just you... We're the same person after all, Liberty._

"Well, maybe you're not that bad. They loved us- You. They love you, they care about you..."

 _No, they care about us, that's why we're here, in this asylum. Are... We crazy?_

"No, I... I don't know. But I'm not insane, and I'm sorry I scared you."

 _You were mean..._

"Well, I was in your position. I didn't want to be the voice."

 _Liberty?_

"Yeah, Linka?"

 _I'm sorry..._

"And I'm sorry I hurt our brother."

 _I forgive us, and for also hurting Bun-Bun_

Silence followed afterwards. Regardless of the time Linka would be here, she knew one thing; she'd never be alone here. Linka was relieved Loni would be okay. And the others would be, too. She hoped so.

 _Looks like we're gonna be here awhile._ Linka giggled.

* * *

 **AN: Confusing? Tl;dr**

 **Linka is the secondary persona all this time, and real Linka had dubbed herself Liberty, while lurking around the mind of a friendly, sweet eleven year old girl. Has this been done yet?**

 **There were many ways to take this. I thought about having Linka being insane, and the brothers being only real to her. This one was tricky, unscripted. Maybe that's why its gonna feel off when I reread this in five months.**

 **Next; Shattering.**


	46. Loudiverse: Shattering

**Month One, Week Two**

The poor high school senior was still feeling the same emotions she had on the first day. He was on her watch that day, while mom and dad were at work. Lincoln had left to go to Clyde's- and never came back. She only later called them and that's when the horror really began. According to the McBrides, little Lincoln Loud did not meet his destination.

Lori's first instinct as the boss of the sisters was to call the police. This was over a week ago, and there still had been no trace of his whereabouts. Wherever he was, he wasn't close enough.

Lori was there for a while, sitting, and not knowing how long she'd been out. Hell, not even caring. They looked her away, berated her for not guiding him to her house. It wasn't her fault, for Clyde had a thing for Lori, and she didn't want to deal with it.

"You were supposed to be watching him! You let him go by himself!"

Lori had countered it with, "But he usually goes walking to Clyde's! How could we have known?!"

They then ignored her, which to her felt like she was disgraced.

 _Lincoln..._

Crickets chirped, and the cold air swept through her in this average night. She only wished there was a strong enough breeze to take her away from this nightmare. Not even Bobby could be able to help her this time. Lori wondered how Ronnie Anne was holding up at the moment.

The eyeliner was washed away, leaving only the black to distort under the eyes, something that Lucy enjoyed. And that she did.

"Boo," she quietly moaned, scaring Lori completely.

"LUCY!"

"Come inside, Lori. Its past ten."

"I couldn't sleep... I still think about him."

"We're in your room, talking. Luna sent me to bring you in."

"What's there to talk about? I screwed up big time, and he's gone..."

Lucy grabbed her arm. "We can decide that up there. Let's go."

Lori reluctantly left her spot, and was led back by the tiny goth.

Everyone but Lily was there, chatting away about the same topic; the disappearance of Lincoln Loud.

"Ah, Lori's here.. " Luan was on the floor alongside Luna. Lynn and the twins took up Lori's bed, while Leni, who did not want to partake in tonight's conversation, was asleep. Lisa appeared from behind Lori's bed.

"Greetings," she said. "Okay, everyone, there..." The same update was still holding onto its streak. "There have been no sightings of Lincoln, within a fifty mile radius." She sighed.

"Keep looking, Lisa," Luna commented.

"I'm doing the best I can. Anyways, that's my report as of yet. I will partake in slumber once more." Lisa was done for the night, and left the others to talk amongst themselves.

It all felt unrealistic. Luan's jokes had ceased, and Lori found herself actually missing them. The guarantee that Luan was well and happy was always through her laughter. Was.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lynn called out.

"No, we've done all we can, which isn't much, or enough, dudes."

"Everyone, I think its time we sleep. Twins, Lucy, Lynn, go on."

Only Luan and Luna remained in the room. "What about us?"

Leni raised up, still under her covers. "I wanna get some beauty sleep..."

"Okay, Luan, we'll talk tomorrow actually. Dismissed."

The comedienne looked back at Luna, who returned a nod at her. "Goodnight..."

Luna gulped, knowing what the likely reason for this was. "Did you catch me?"

"Not me, but Leni. She saw you drinking. Luna, you're fifteen! What the hell are you thinking?"

"It helps me, dude. I like it."

"Luna, its gonna kill you. Stop with your bullshit. Chew some gum or something, but not this."

"Its better than just moping around in your sadness!" Luna growled. "Unlike some people."

Lori was hit with it, struck hard once more. "I- I don't-"

"You're grieving alone, and more everyday. I drink to avoid all that feel shit. I don't need it, it'll only kill. Luan's barely fine, and Lynn's still leaving Lucy alone at night. Shit's fucked, fam."

"Luna-"

The rocker only disregarded, pushing past Lori, out of her room. "Bloody hell. I'm going to sleep."

Lori was immobilized in her spot, left with the garbage of it all.

 **Night**

Lucy was alone once more, losing count after the sixth day. The missing sound of the ball hitting the wall had made her feel off, and naked in the vulnerable sense. It was quiet, but strange with no Lynn Loud's snoring throughout the night. They made her feel safe, even if it was annoying. It was a guarantee that Lynn would forever be here, and never leave the goth, who secretly hoped nothing would change.

Of course, that wish turned on her, and Lynn had deserted the room, taking over the room where Lincoln used to sleep, nevermore.

"Sigh," she softly called, into the darkness. Lucy was trying a new sleeping position. She twisted and turned for about an hour, until she was too sad to move. A seemingly repeating cycle that began on the day he went missing.

As for Lynn, she was on Lincoln's bed, positioned on her side.

 _Your dreams, I wanna know you're alive. I want you to let me know you're still here..._

Half her face was buried in his pillow, and she clenched onto the damn rabbit with such fierce. Lynn was angry, yet broken by losing him.

In truth, she felt he was the sibling she was closest to. The two shared more of the same interests, bike races, a couple of sports games here and there, and actually spending time together when the others were interested in their own things.

 _"Lynn, I'm glad I have you to play with," he shared, as their video game session had ended. "You know, cause everyone else-"_

 _"Geez, wimp. You don't have to say it. But... I get it. I..." Lynn coughed intentionally. "Sorry, sore throat."_

 _Lincoln saw through the white lie, but laughed it off. She smiled once his face returned to the screen, and the pause menu disappeared. She was happy that she was there to fill whatever the others left empty. Lori was merely trying to buy him off with trips to the comic book store; even at that, it still wasn't enough for the boy._

 _All these favors, and they never returned the debt. It angered Lynn._

She got angry again, and threw the stuffed rabbit with her good arm, not caring where it impacted. Surely, the wall took it offensively. She missed him, and there was no replacing him. If anything, the true person to blame here was-

No, that's what her mourning parents said. Lori was the one, the one who never looked after him. Careless, bitchy, and more. Lynn's blood was boiling, for she took him away from them all. Then, Lynn cried through the pillow.

Nothing mattered. Lincoln was gone, nothing Lynn would end up doing could bring him back. She calmed, taking a couple of breathers. The thirteen year old went flat silent, but fell asleep way long after.

 **Month One, Week Four**

Leni held her textbooks protected in her crossed hands. She strolled past all the shouting kids, making her way from the halls of Royal Woods high. She turned every now and then, seeing everyone happy and cheerful, huddled in squads, laughing together.

Luan was in front, closer to the parking lot. Leni did not call out to her, but Lori was not inside Vanzilla when they both got there.

"Hey, Leni. How was school?" Luan tried to force a fake smile, one of which Leni was smart enough to recognize. Leni placed her sunglasses on, ignoring the funny girl.

"Leni?"

"I'm fine," she answered, with slight hint of some pain in the words.

Lori and Luna then arrived side to side. "Sorry we're late, you guys."

Luan kept her eyes on Leni.

"Thank god its the weekend. I can use some rest now."

Luan texted Leni during the ride home.

 **Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself :/**

Leni's phone buzzed, and she saw it, but did not reply back. The four had never spoken through the entire ride. Luan stared out the window, observing the still-standing houses, trees, and the green sppts she spotted. It was all beautiful, normal, but not inside and around her house. The entire atmosphere was composed of the family's sadness, and even outside, they reeked of it.

Luna was in a rush to get inside, probably to get to her stash of Jack. Lori stayed in the van, letting her mind drift into her building-up guilt.

She laid herself down, taking both front seats for herself. She was trying not to beeak again. All day, it was on her mind. How she failed, what could have been prevented, and all that. Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita would not dare look at her in her eyes.

Luan was behind Leni, and pulled her by her favorite attire. "Like, what's your problem, Luan?"

"Tell me what's bothering you! Leni, you're acting strange now. Not that you weren't before, but you tried to keep a good head about-"

Leni covered her face, turning away from Luan. It was true, Leni did her best, and tried to keep hope and happiness alive. Happy endings happened in all the romantic films she watched, so why couldn't a happy family ending happen now? Why didn't it? The more the days went by, the darker, but clearer it became for her to finally avert her eyes, and understand a horrible truth.

"I said I'm fine, Luan!" Leni shoved her, and Luan fell to the floor.

"Ow!"

Leni stood over her like the Eiffel Tower.

"You hurt me..."

"I didn't mean to..." Leni helped her up.

"Leni, don't lock me out." She grabbed her hand and led the blonde girl to the kitchen. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"He's not coming back, is he?"

Luan only glared, speechless.

"I knew it. I should've known better..."

"Leni, he'll be returned to us. You'll see..." Luan tried to ease her pain with a hug- And felt Leni's chest smack into her. "Oh, um, sorry-"

Leni made a tiny squeak. "Wait, what- Oh, like, I-" She took Luan's hand.

"Uh, Leni?"

"That was nice," she gently whispered, placing Luan's hand on her, and rubbed around.

"Leni!" Luan retracted, stunned by Leni's arousing action. "Oh, my god!" The disgusted Luan fled to her room.

Lynn was locked in his room again. She sat in his bed, motionless, constantly looking at the door, hoping he'd come in, and kick her out. She'd take that pain instead, not this hell she was enduring.

She removed her jersey, revealing the tank top underneath. She fell back, and closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured him walking over to her.

 _He set himself right beside her, and welcomed her with a gentle, but deep hug. In this little scenario, Lynn was rendered frozen, heart growing warmer, and all the happiness of the world was at her disposal._

 _"Lincoln, is it really you?!" Her eyes were downgraded, becoming unclear with the blurry vision of her tears._

 _"Its me, Lynn. Thanks for keeping my bed warm until I returned, and for keeping Bun-Bun company."_

 _Lynn let out a girly cry, and pulled Lincoln closer to her. "I missed you... I missed you so much..." She locked onto his hands. "Don't you ever leave me again."_

 _Lincoln leaned closer, and kissed the ecstatic athlete. Lynn blushed completely, heart racing wildly, like it would get during her P.E. exercises. She happliy returned his affection._

 _"I'll never leave you", he whispered into her ear as she made lip contact with his neck. His hands made their way underneath her tank top. She moaned, and was getting excited. "What are you doing?"_

 _Lincoln removed his pants, and underwear. "I want to show you how grateful I am." Lynn's shorts and boxers were removed, and she gasped at the feel of Lincoln inserting himself into her._

 _"Oh, God..." She placed her hands on his back, pushing him further onto her. Lynn finally removed her top, and readied herself for her first time._

 _Lincoln thrusted himself, and kept a steady rate. Lynn was biting her own lip, rather than moaning. She rubbed around all over his body. His hands met her nipples, and were toyed. Lynn wished she had developed, for she wanted him to have better playthings._

 _His dick inside her made her feel so damn good, that she was squirming around like a worm. No, his dick was the big worm squirming within her, and she was beginning to-_

Lynn opened her eyes, feeling wet underneath. She pulled the covers, and saw that her hand was underneath the shorts, wet with some sticky liquid that covered a bit of her shorts. But then, she looked around. No, there was no Lincoln. No happy moment. No nothing.

Luna snuck with two bottles, and headed out back to drink in her loneliness. The garage was the sweet spot, and she had not been caught, except by Lori. Lori, the one who drove her to this. She took a big sip, and fell to the floor. "Fuck..."

She kept on drinking, and went on to drown herself out in this newly made world.

Lucy entered Lisa's room. "Hi, do you have a second?"

Lisa set down her precious chemicals. "What is the occasion?"

There was no one talk to, and Lucy began to feel more alone. "Lynn's not been-"

"Sleeping in her room? I noticed, she misses him that much. Can you blame her?"

"I understand that, but I miss her now, too."

Lisa squinted her eyes. "Oh, I see... No one to tell your poems or something as such?"

"Yes..."

"His bed can hold two, so maybe-"

"Its not that... Its that-" Lucy's fingers moved about, her way of trying to keep herself together. "She left me..."

"Luce, Lynn did not leave you..."

"YES, SHE DID!"

Baby Lily switched to her crying mode. "LUCY! I JUST- GET OUT!"

The goth was thrown out by her, something that was impossible and unlike Lisa. Lucy looked down to the floor, leaving herself weak enough to cry.

 **Month Two, Week One**

Lori was out, something about Luna going out drinking again. Luan found Leni alone for the first time since that little touching thing happened. "Hi..."

Luan closed the door gently behind her, locking it.

"Luan, why did you lock the door?"

Luan only proceeded to Leni, and jumped on her. "I need something." She touched Leni's face, and then leaned in.

Lori was on her way back, driving angrily. The drunk was slurring her words, pointing around and burping.

"Luna, you are literally disgusting!"

"Wuhhhtehhva, duuuhhdee..." Luna still had the empty beer bottle in her hand, thinking it was not empty yet.

Lori wasted no time after pulling up the driveway, and pulled Luna out with such an explosive rage that fueled her tonight. "Let's go, drunky."

Luna was blindly stumbling about, and Lori felt that she was merely dragging a tumbleweed in a horribly windy day. She stopped at the door, which was opened by Lynn.

"You found her?"

"Move," Lori barked as she dragged Luna inside, ready to deliver a punishment. "I've told you, Luna. Time and time again, I've told you to not drink anymore. Do you realize the freaking consequences of your actions?"

"Ackkkshunns... yuhh diww duhhzzz..."

Lynn moved out of the way, watching Lori forcibly throw Luna onto the sofa. "Don't move, I'm telling mom and dad about this."

"Heeiiit yoooouuu, day heiit youu."

"Lynn, watch her." Lori turned her back to them, a damn horrible mistake. She dropped her phone as the glass split into pieces, after the beer bottle smashed onto her back, courtesy of Luna. Lori fell, holding her big opened cut.

"Lori, you're bleeding!"

"Ugh, get her under control! Leni, get the first aid kit!"

Leni pushed Luan to rhe floor. "Yeah, it's them. Go, get out."

Luan rushed to the door. "Will this ever happen again?"

Leni winked at her.

"Leni, hurry up!" Lori was done screaming now.

Lynn had already tied the drunk's arms, and Luna was struggling about. "Luhhh muhhh gewww."

"Quiet, Slurry."

Leni came down with the white kit. "Oh, my gosh, Lori! What happened?"

She tilted her head to Luna. "Hurry and patch me up..." Leni removed Lori's girdle piece, and examined the inflicted cut.

"Oh, my gosh, does it hurt?"

"LENI, HURRY!"

Leni did her motherly thing she was naturally gifted with, wiping away the visible blood and patching up Lori's back. Clearly it hurt, as Lori twitched about, seething. "Okay, done."

"Lynn, take Luna to my room."

Luna was already out for the night. "I think its too late for a chat."

Lori growled at this. "Then, take her back to her room, then."

Lynn had no problem carrying the knocked out drunk upstairs. Leni stayed with Lori, who was now silent. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not good at handling this anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"We're all falling apart, and I don't even feel like I'm progressing with Luna. I've told her countless times to not drink. What else can I do? What else am I supposed to do?"

Leni rubbed the tense Lori's shoulders. "Try another method, like my own."

"You mean the soft way? Gee, I never figured it could work. It never has before..."

"Its worth trying, Lori."

"Maybe you're right. I'll try it..."

 **Month Two, Week Two**

Lynn sat in the principal's office, looking around. The clock hung behind her, ticking its low but constant noise that had a secret power of driving anyone insane- she wished she had a tennis ball so that she may break it. In front of her was the brown desk, set up with papers, pencils, and a computer on its back to her. Her first time here, and she was bored already.

The room only contained her, and she smacked her feet onto each other while she waited for him. Principal Huggins was outside, speaking to the teacher who had witnessed Lynn's little violent display.

So she punched a bully, so what?

Huggins came in, as foosteps preceded away. "Lynn Loud, do you know why you're here today?" He sat in his chair, not moving his eyes away from the girl.

"I know exactly why I'm here."

"Then, by all means, do enlighten me."

She felt uncomfortable returning his stare. They were of a serious, strict expression, too strangely familiar to that of Lori's. Lynn could not take it, really. "I punched a girl, that's why I'm here."

"Yes. According to the written statement of the victim and the teacher who saw it, you randomly came up to her and punched her. Why is that?"

Lynn had both hands on the arms of the chair, and locked onto them in a tight manner. "She was harassing me, Principal Huggins. She had been doing it for awhile."

"That's no excuse to physically attack her. You broke her nose, and her mother has been notified already. This is not okay, not in any way, Loud."

She pictured Lori's essence being there, telling her off like he was now. She wanted to vent, she wanted to rage. She stuggled, and as soon as she decided she was going to unleash, she was cut off.

His voice grew soft, calm. "I know about what happened awhile back, about your brother. I'm gonna vut you some slack here, you're not normally a troublemaker here. But I'm gonna have to suspend you for three days. And that's it. It'll give you more than enough time to think about your actions."

 **Later**

"Why would you even?! What's wrong with you?!"

Lynn blocked Lori out with her music, which Luna labeled as Lynn's type of music. Her head was against the window, and she closed her eyes, glad to not hear Lori's arguing.

Lori gave up, discontinuing her unheard words.

Maybe there was no fixing this, whatever it was going to become of it. Maybe it didn't need saving. She stayed in the van, shooing Lynn away. Her mind went to its drifting phase, going back to the first day it began.

 _"Oh, my Lincoln! My baby boy!" Rita, Lynn Sr., and a detective were in the kitchen. Lori was just outside, closely listening in on them._

 _"Is there anyplace he could have gone to?"_

 _"Well, we know he has two close best friends, so maybe he may be there. Here, let me write down the names..."_

 _"Anything that helps, Mr. Loud. I promise you, we will do our best to find your little boy."_

 _"Thank you so much."_

 _Lori was covering her mouth, trying to hold back the tears._

It still felt like it was just yesterday. Her stomach turned, and made her feel like she truly was reliving it.

 **Night**

Luan wiped her mouth, once coming into her room. Mr. Coconuts had been placed back in his confinement, and had not been touched or held by the funny girl. He was now dead to her. "Hi, Luna."

The rocker was laid down, ready to sleep. She took no notice to Luan, only blasting out to her music, like she always had.

Luan switched off the lights. "Goodnight, then..."

And with that, their bond had begun to shatter.

Lynn was fingering herself in Lincoln's bed, moaning about, hard at work. She was thinking about him, wanting him to be inside of her. She was whsipering his name the more she toyed with herself. "Lincoln... Lincoln... Ahhhh..." Lynn squirt the white liquid, which she wasn't familar with. Whatever it was, she knew she liked it.

The room was dark, the door was locked, not that anyone would actually walk in on her. She was now starting to believe it. The insane journey started here; maybe Lincoln was here all along, aiding her.

She worn herself out, and wiped the love ooze on the covers. She smiled, and fell asleep happily.

 **Month Four, Week Two**

It was done. No one listened to her, maybe due to her responsibility skills, which was the card up everyone's sleeves. Apart from that, only Luna gave Lori a real hard time.

She pushed her off the bed, while Lori slept. "YOU LOST HIM!"

Leni turned the lamp on. "Luna, please stop!"

Lori went back down after she tried to get up, kicked by Luna. "Tell me you're not drinking again..."

"Like you care."

"Luna, please..." Leni was up, slowly lifting her arms as she grew closer to her. "Its not her fault, you can't keep blaming her, even though some of us do. I don't blame her..."

"She-"

"Luna, please be reasonable. How could any of us have known?"

The rocker's eyes shifted between the two. "No, its her fault. Its all her fault."

"Luna... We're all hurting... Lori is, too. Don't make her suffer more..." Leni gently made the contact. "Luna, please. She isn't the bad guy, here."

Luna's foot came off of Lori. "Whatever dudes..." She sped out, not looking back.

Leni helped her closest sister up. "I'm sorry she did that..."

"Is she right? Did I really-"

"Lori, its not your fault. In time, they'll all forgive you, you're one of us after all."

"How do you-" It then hit her. Leni went through it, time and time again, with all her tiny errors here and there. But Leni kept seeing the bright within darkness, so maybe she was right. "...Oh, Leni."

"You know I love you, and we'll get through this together. Lincoln will be brought back to us, and we'll all be having a party for him."

"I couldn't ask for a better sister, Leni. Thank you."

The two returned to their beds, after Leni locked the door, to prevent another Luna incident.

 **Month Four, Week Four - One Week Before Shattered**

Lori took a walk, heading down a few blocks. She felt she needed to get out of the house, and just relax. This was more of Lynn's thing, and if it helped her, it could help Lori as well.

It was around 6 o'clock, a steady part of the day. The streets and sidewalks around were nearly vacant, which helped Lori. She had her blue sweater on, both hands on pockets. She only cared about going forward, and nothing was enteriny her mind. She reached the fourth block, when something happened.

A pair of hands seized onto her, one covered her mouth, and the other around her waist. "MMMMMPHHHHH!" Lori tried to get out of this grip lock, but the person behind her was now pulling her away from the street. Lori did her best to land a kick.

Then, she was flipped right to the ground, finding herself behind a house she knew was empty. She turned to this violator, who wore a black mask, and seemed like a brute in size.

"Guhhh! He-" She was punched, and her resistance stopped completely.

 **Minutes Later**

Lori, engulfed with a headache, jumped up once awaking, remembering where things were left off. She took a look around, not seeing the masked assailant anywhere around. But she felt her bottom was cold, and realized why; her shorts were pulled down to her feet, and blood was visible.

"No, no, no!" She had a hard time walking straight. She pulled up her shorts, and was slowly taking steps to the sidewalk. "Someone! Huhhh... Help!"

She grew dizzy at the though of being raped. A middle aged woman had rushed from the opposite side of the street, talking, but Lori could not make out her words. In a minute, she was trying to accept it, understand what just happened. Everything was rushing inside, and Lori was being bombarded with the shock.

Her eyes moved around the place, trying to get a grip back on stable ground. "Luhhh... Lincoln... Where's Lincoln- Where is.. " She dropped to her knees, as the woman dialed 911.

 _Lincoln, where is... Its my fault, its my punishment. I deserved to be raped. I earned this..._

 **Now**

They never found the guy behind the atrocious act. Lori reconnected back with mom and dad, both of them being concerned for her safety and well-being. She assured them everything was fine, even if it wasnt.

Lori sat alone in the kitchen, tapping her fingers on the surface, humming slowly. Then, the phone rang. She picked it up.

 _"Loud residence? We have some new information concerning one Lincoln Loud. if you could kindly come down to the station so that we may share our findings?"_

Lori hung up, and with such excitement, she screamed to the others.

"THEY HAVE NEWS ABOUT LINCOLN! I'LL BE BACK, YOU GUYS!"

She sped away from the driveway, and arrived ten minutes later to the station- Where she got the bad news. He was found dead already, but the news had come late, and there was nothing else after that.

 _He was dead... He... was..._

She then left as quickly as she came, in complete distraught. Lori waited for nothing in the comfort of her seat. She looked in the mirror, and saw Lincoln there. He waved at her.

"Lincoln?! They said you were dead!"

He shook his head. "I'm here, Lori. I've always been here. Take me home now?"

She smiled, and nodded frantically. "Of course, whatever you want!"

And with that, Lori drove back home.

The happy ending for everyone was here. Leni was right, and hope was once again restored. It was over, and Lori survived the maelstrom. She looked back at him, and she found reason to be happy again.

* * *

 **AN: I'm a moron.**


	47. Loudiverse: First Blood

The water below her, once clear, was now flowing with red, almost like Luan had snuck in and thrown kool-aid coloring while Lynn was shampooing. Maybe it was that, for the door had creaked open, and some steam had been cleared up when Lynn took a look through the shower curtain.

"LUAN!" Lynn yelled, being disturbed by the reddish water splashing around. The shower was spoiled, and Lynn got out, fuming.

Lori was reading a teen magazine, when a knocking came at her door.

"Leni?" She called out, but the calm of the silence was maintained. "Ugh, who's there?" She peered out, and saw a brown bag on fire. "HEY, WHAT-"

It occurred to her that she's seen this before. This was one of Luan's pranks, it had to be. "Nice try, Luan!" She grabbed a towel, rather than stomping on it, and put out the fire. Lori heard Luan's insane laughing from downstairs.

"Ugh!" Lori moved the towel away, and gasped when she saw something horrifying; the brown bag was burnt to pieces, and Lori's make-up kit was broken inside, the various colors made a mess all around. "LUAN!" She tried to pick up the mess, attempting to save her good looks for Bobby.

Lucy was reading her poems in the kitchen alone, when something rolled on the floor. It was a can of chili, and Lucy watched it go past her, hitting the wall. "Huh?" She looked behind her, but there was nobody there. She heard a faint tapping close by. Lucy, being a fearless creature of the dark, went on to investigate.

"Hello?" Something made that tapping, which went silent after she approached. She found herself staring around the kitchen sink, and then to the backdoor. "Hmmmm..."

She sighed, returning to her seat. Once Lucy sat down, there was a sticky splash that activated upon sitting down. She got up, and felt a liquid drip to her legs. Pink paint made a tiny messy puddle on the floor. "Luan!"

Lucy hissed in anger, and made her way out of the kitchen, spotting Lola covered in mud, throwing a fit on the carpet. "Why, that Luan!" She screamed as she beat the ground with her fists.

Lynn and Lori found Luna tied to her guitar, hanging by her feet on the top bed. The guitar served as the anchor. "Help me, dudes!"

"Luan pranked you too?"

"It's not even April Fools. What's going on?" Luna struggled about.

"You're gonna hurt yourself. Don't move, we'll get you down."

"Oh, okay! I'll not move, no, not at all!" The sarcasm combined with anger.

Lucy helped Lola up, carrying her to the bathroom, but noticed the mess of assorted colors. "What the-" A thump sounded off in Luna's room, and Lucy was drawn towards it.

"You too?"

"She got the three of us, did she-"

"Yeah, she got both of us. That leaves Lisa, Lana, Lily, Lincoln, and Leni. She won't prank us again, let's go find and stop giggle fit."

Lana was in the garage in search of a toolbox. Charles' doghouse had a small hole on its roof, and responsible pet owner and best friend Lana Loud was off to fix away. Of course, this was all Luan's game. Lana found the toolbox, and lifted it enough to activate the trap; the toolbox was rigged to a spring, with a pie placed over it. Lana was kissed by it, tripping over herself. It was then that she knew the pie was a special one. "LUAN!"

Lily's teddy bear was hanging on the ceiling fan. She waved her arms as high as she could, and cried for her best friend. Leni wandered in. "Hi, Lily. What's wrong?"

"Buh-Buh," Lily explained, pointing upwards.

"Oh, how did that get there?" Leni removed the bear from its high place, and returned it to its owner. "Here you go."

Lily giggled and hugged the teddy bear.

"Awww, you look totes adorable!"

Then, the egg fell on her head, cracking over her sunglasses. She screamed and ran from the room.

The five were out into the hall when Leni raced past them, visibly in distraught.

"She got Leni", they all uttered curtly.

"And me!" Lana was wiping her face, heading back to her room.

"She's just as fast today. But its not even April. What's going on, dudes?"

"Find Lincoln. I'll look for-" Lynn needed not to finish her sentence, for Lisa was already pranked, with a mess of her chemicals all over the place. "Dang it."

Lisa was on the floor, looking like she didn't want to bother trying to clean up the mess. "Curses, Luan. Curses."

"We're failing! Protect Lily!"

The baby was crawling her way towards them, while dragging her precious stuffed teddy bear. Leni, dripping from her nearly dried hair, came out still disgusted by the prank. "Is it April Fool's already?" She gasped. "Did I cinnamon?!"

"Christmas, Leni. And, not its not April. Luan's pranking us for some reason we don't know. Only Lincoln and Lily haven't been pranked."

"Oh, well, I found Lily's bear hanging from a fan. Would that be the prank?"

The prank victims then gave each other looks.

 **Elsewhere**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were at the arcade. Pac-Man was the game, and Lincoln moved the joystick all over.

"Come on, Lame-O! This is child's play, you got this!" She ate a Snickers bar, sticking to his right side. She watched as Lincoln was aiming for the keys, which had begun to replace the various fruit at the bottom of the ghost spawn point, and the bigger pellets in the maze.

"I'm gonna... Win!" The two had pockets worth of tokens, collected slowly for weeks by them both for a day like this. A day especially for this beautiful, interracial couple, but one that was about to be intervened, when-

Suddenly, the entire electricity had gone out on them. Angry cries and groaning came from all over. "What the?! Are you kidding me?!" Lincoln was trying to shake the game kiosk. "Fifteen tokens!"

Ronnie Anne looked outside. "Is this a blackout?" She disappeared through the crying kids, and checked around the streets. Everything else seemed to have power, but not in the arcade.

"Aghhhh", he hissed. Most of the other kids decided to abandon the place. Ronnie Anne returned to him.

"This place must have faulty wiring. No use waiting for repairs. We should probably go."

Lincoln wondered if Lana would be up for the challenge, but did not want to wait around. "Burpin' Burger's?"

Luan held out her phone, watching them from its reflection on the corner. _That's right, lovebirds. Plans are ruined._ She snickered to herself, and knew it was cue to leave when they moved to leave.

 **Back Home**

All of the sisters were gathered in Lori and Leni's room. "Okay, so I texted Lincoln. I know he's out with Ronnie Anne, but there's no telling if Luan will prank-" Lori was interrupted.

"This is Luan we're speaking of. She wouldn't hesitate to prank mom and dad. Of course she's that insane about pranks. We should get to Lincoln beforehand. No telling what she could do."

"But, like, it's not really serious."

"But it's not okay, for God's sakes."

"So, what do we do? Only Lincoln left, and we don't know where he could be."

Lynn spoke up. "I think he said something about the arcade... Guys?"

Lori grabbed the keys of Vanzilla, and put on her shoes. "What are you waiting for? We're going after them!"

A conundrum of sounds happened, and everyone, even Lily, was dressed up to help rescue Lincoln.

He, on his end of town, felt the vibrating wave of incoming texts from whoever it could've been. He wished he turned off his phone, but how could he have known about this? How could he have known that Luan Loud was on her way to fuck shit up?

The two were gobbling away at their burgers. Ronnie Anne, being Ronnie Anne; let out a very manly burp, making Lincoln move his head back to avoid the stench. It only took a few minutes for everything to go down. She hurried to the bathroom, not excusing herself. Lincoln simply shrugged it off.

She took the vacant stall of two in the girls bathroom, and was mildly withering due to the upset stomach. "Huuuurk." Maybe she also felt like vomiting as well. And she definitely did, after the occupied stall creaked open, and a water balloon filled with what was probably piss came flying down from the top of the stall.

Luan tried to hold it in while she made sure Ronnie Anne let her barf fly out.

"QUE CARAJO?!"

Luan tried not to throw a giggle fit, sprinting out in her amusement.

Lincoln finally decided to see what the spamming was about. The various texts from most of his sisters sent him in a state of shock and fear.

 **Dude, Luan's lost her bloody mind. She done pranked us all. Be careful, love.**

 **Oh, my god. Luan literally destroyed my makeup- By making me destroy it. Where are you? We're going to get you.**

 **A human of humor is coming to spoil today's treasures.**

 **Thought I was on my... Nvm, Luan's being insane again, though. We'll try to beat her to you.**

 **Didn't know it was April Fool's day. They said it isn't. Come home, Lincy.**

 _Luan pranking today? What the-_

He turned around, and spotted Luan, who had smeared, red lipstick and black eyeliner on her face, waving her fingers at him in a flirty manner. He jumped out of his seat, frightened by the sight of her.

"You're next, buddy boy!" She put a hand on her nose amd squeezed. "Beep beep, Lincoln!"

Ronnie Anne stepped out of the bathroom minutes later. Lincoln was still paralyzed, tightly gripping his phone like there was no tomorrow for him. "Lame-O? Lincoln?" She coughed, still sniffing the atrocious piss aroma back there.

"I think we should go", he suggested.

"Well, I'm done here anyway. Yeah, too many pranksters here."

"Wait, what?"

"Someone dumped a smelly water balloon back there. Disgusting, I don't wanna be here..."

Lincoln moved his eyes back to his phone, and sent Luan a text;

 **Whatever you're doing, seriously knock it off. April's past already.**

Despite doing this, he was scared that Luan would be challenged or driven further for a more bigger prank. Then, he remembered that Lori and the others were coming for him.

Lori's phone buzzed, while she drove around. "Is that him?! What did he say?! Luna, read it!"

The rocker grabbed the phone placed in the cupholder right by the gear shift, in between both front seats. "It says he's in BB's! And Luan pranked Ronnie Anne!"

"Why, that little..." Lori looked in the mirror. Lana and Lola were staring back. "Uh, dum-dum! She's gonna get in so much trouble!"

"Geez, I mean, if no one is hurt too much..." Luna placed the phone back. "I've been wondering, why _is_ she even doing this? This isn't like Luan."

"Well figure it out later. What matters now is to stop her, save him."

There they were, barely coming out of the restaurant. Lori honked the horn. "Twerp and girlfriend, get in, now! Uber has arrived!"

"Hi, Lori. Are you my ride home?" Ronnie Anne didn't admit it, but she liked Lori, for Lori made her nrother happy, despite those icky lovey dovey moments that would make her somewhat sick.

"Of course. Did you both have a good time?"

"Mostly, actually. Arcade had some power outage. Ugh, not the greatest, but hey..." She gently punched Lincoln's arm. "We did so together, Lame-O."

Everyone let out a girly "Awwww!" while the couple blushed in the clear awkwardness being everything but alone.

"Muhhh..." The ride back to her house wasn't too long, but long enough to notice the silence. He hugged her goodbye, to which she actually returned it. "See you at school, Lame-O."

"Talk, what's up with Luan?" Not even a block away, and Lincoln was infuriated once allowed to be. "She could've ruined it!"

"Whatever she did, it'll be the last one, I'll see to that. Anyplace she could have gone?"

"I don't know, maybe-" Luna then moved her attention to Lisa. "Say, you're smart. Maybe you can track her phone?"

"What do you think I've been doing? She's back home, apparently. Homeward bound, Lori Loud!"

"She won't prank us again, there's nothing to worry about."

"Actually, she never got me. Not yet at least."

"Stay here twerp. Okay, Lisa, where is she?"

Lisa held her phone, installed with M-grade apps. "Upstairs, likely in her room. Lynn, Luna, cover. Go loud!"

The two escorted the genius while the others stayed on the bottom. "I can't help but wonder, why didn't Luan get you? You said it yourself, she got Ronnie Anne, but not you. Why is that?"

"Maybe she had something special for me? I don't know, but I don't wanna find out."

"Well, I think its funny that you haven't been harmed yet."

The three entered Luna and Luan's room. "Okay, hmmm. Its saying she's here but-" Lisa opened a drawer of the dresser. She grabbed a phone from inside. "We've been bamboozled."

The dresser then fell on Lisa, pinning her down.

"Lisa!" Lynn moved the dresser back to its place with her superhuman strength. "Are you okay?"

"But, I've been pranked. What the-" Lisa placed the phone in her pocket. "We're out of leads, maybe we need to-"

Luan's insane laughter rang through the halls, taking everyone by surprise. Lynn rushed to the source. "LUAN!" It appeared to had come from Lori and Leni's room. "LUAN!"

Luna and Lisa were considering following her when-

"LUAN? NO!" A huge snapping sound emitted from the room. Luna and Lori raced over to Lynn, who was crying around over broken sports equipment. A bat, a hockey stick, and a few balls had been punctured. Luan's head was almost gone, save for her top half still visible, while she climbed down from the window.

"My precious... My babies..." Lynn squeezed the stabbed soccer balls tightly. Lori moved quickly to catch the comedienne.

"Luna, get after her!" She called out, already disappearing from view. Lincoln stood by Lynn's side, planting a gentle hand on her.

"I'm sorry, Lynn", he comforted.

Lori ran to the side of fan house. Any second, Luan was going to apear, and run only to be caught. She readied herself, but then stomped on her foot once seeing Luna running instead.

"You didn't see her? She ran this direction!"

"Ugh, maybe I missed her! Dang it, what now?!" The two had no other move, and stood there thinking.

Lisa still had Luan's phone, and decided to actually go through it. _Maybe there's something here that can-_ The answer came to her in the form of a text thread.

Lynn let go of her damaged goods, motivated. "Where is Luan?" She grabbed Lincoln by his shirt, dragging him with her. "We have a sister to catch."

Luan swung the door open in the garage. "Catch me if you can!" She teased. This was both Lori's and Luna's cue. Luan closed the door, locking herself in.

"Open this door! Open this door right now!" Lori banged and tried to turn the knob, but to no avail. "LUAN!"

Luna followed Luan's movements inside. "Dude, she's holed up in there. We have her now."

Luan pulled a rope from the inside.

"Wait, she's doing something, she's-" Luna was cut off by falling red paint that caught her by surprise. The empty can rolled off from the roof as well. "DUDE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" She began to wipe however much she was able to. "I don't even like red, dude!"

"I'll get some towels! Keep an eye on her!"

Luna turned away as Lori went to help clean her up. This was all the distraction Luan needed. She quietly exited out while Luna had her back to her. She had duct tape in one hand, and a large pot in another. She crept up behind the rocker in red, and taped her mouth up while sending her down.

"MMMMMM!" Luna's muffled cries did not help her in this perfect Luan moment. She laughed like crazy, placing the pot over her head and knocked on it with her knuckles. "How does it feel?" How does it feel?!"

She pulled Luna to the side of the house, slamming her protected head against the wall. Lori had circled around, coming through from the fromt. The second she saw Luan, she dropped the white towels she had and came to Luna's aid. "LUAN, THIS STOPS NOW!"

Luna removed the pot and tape, coughing loudly. "Blimey, that hurt."

"Luna, help me with this!" Lori was struggling to keep her lock on Luan. Luna grabbed her by the feet, and forced them in between her armpits.

"Take her inside, my room!"

"Let me go, I still have pranks to pull! I'll get you all as much as I can get!"

Lynn bumped right into them, sending Luna down. Luan broke free momentarily, but Lynn punched her right in the face.

"Damn it, hold her back!" Lori shoved the angry Lynn right into Luna's arms.

"Whoa there, Lynn. Calm, girl."

Lynn growled fiercely, holding her arms out just for Luan.

She bled a little, but was laughing a bit. "How does it feel, Lynn? I took something you love, destroyed it. Does it make you angry?"

"You're dang right does! Luna, let go!"

"Luan, what the hell has gotten into you today? Why are you behaving like this today?"

She bit Lori's arm, and swung back her head to hit her face. Lori let go, and Luan was free again, until Lisa stood feet in front of her. She held Luan's phone open to the thread. The color from her face automatically turned white. She raised a hand to Lisa, and she trembled while doing so. "You, what are you doing with my phone? Give that to me..."

"Lisa, what's all this about? Did you find something?"

She lowered the phone, and walked over to Luan. "Is this why you're pranking today? Is it truly... Painful? Maggie, come on out!"

A goth girl emerged from inside, and Luan was stunned to see this. Lisa went over to Lori, showing her the text. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"Take a read, and put them together."

 **Maggie: Its not that I don't like you, its just, people aren't going to support this. My mom might not even. I don't known if a relationship is a good call here.**

 **Luan: You said you wanted to be with me. We went out on a date not long ago. Why? :'(**

 **Maggie: I know, I'm sorry. I just don't wanna be... What's the word here?**

 **Luan: I thought you didn't care about what people think. I don't, and I really want this, I really like you. Please don't do this.**

 **Maggie: I'm sorry, Lu-Lu...**

 **Luan: :'((**

Maggie touched the prankster's face, and soothed it gently. "Glasses says you're hurting your siblings. Is this because of me?"

Luan cried, shutting her eyes. "No, no, no..."

"Luan, you're not just hurting them. Please stop. For me?"

"Maggie?" She saw her, and through her broken voice and weepy eyes, did she hug the goth tightly. The ensuing chaos of angry siblings had died down completely.

"She's..." Lori didn't need to say it, for she had already known.

"What? What is it, dude?"

Lori showed Luna the messages. "Let Lynn go."

"Alright", she replied, letting go of Lynn.

"You, no funny business. We'll be having a chat later with Luan."

"What about my-"

"We'll deal with it. Let them have their moment. Back inside, all of you."

 **Later**

"This is about a girl? And she... well, this?"

Luan stared down at her hands, not wanting to talk.

"Luan, please say something. We know you're hurt-"

"What? What could you possibly know? You have a happy ending all set. Even Lincoln has one in the works, even Lynn has a crush. Why not me? Why can't I have this?!"

Luna nodded at Lori, the secret signal. "Can we talk? Just the two of us, love."

"Lori doesn't want to deal with me? Whatever."

"You like a girl, that I get. She's afraid, can't blame her. The world isn't the nicest place we believed it was. It got to her, but not you."

"How could you possibly-" Luna's finger went up to hers, instantly shutting her down.

"Shhh, I'd like you to see something." Luna showed her a photo from her phone. It was of her and a blonde girl with a blue streak of hair sharing a kiss. "This, dude, is my girlfriend. We've had similar problems the first time, but it took awhile to push past all of the, well, you know, the whispers and talk about us. We weren't subtle one bit."

"How was this overcome?"

She sat Luan down, knowing they would likely be here for awhile. "That's it, Luan. That's the thing. We tried alot of things, talking, persuasion. Nothing worked, so we didn't think it would go further."

"Then, how-"

"Time, Luan. Time was what was needed, and we talked again, and here we are. She was the one who was scared, so I backed up for her, and it really did hurt. But it worked out. Just like its gonna work out for you two. Be patient, and she'll gain over her fear and become confident. Is this what set off your pranks today?"

She nodded slowly, displaying a look of guilt and regret. "I'm sorry..."

"But you're okay now, right? No more hurting them- Is that why you pranked Ronnie Anne? Did you try to sabotage them out of jealously? And Lori's makeup is gone. Yeah, you were jealous that you didn't have that. You used our favorite things against us. Yes, that's gotta be it."

"I didn't realize, now that you've put it like that. I'm really sorry."

"Its not just me who needs an apology, dude. Come on in!"

Luan's heart raced faster now.

"These guys here are who need it."

 **(Insert Piano Melody from the show here)**

"I'm sorry, you guys. I was... I don't know, I guess angry and hurt, so I took it out on you."

"Luan, you know we're literally all here for you. You can't, and shouldn't try to hide things or keep them to yourself. You should know blood always comes first."

"So, like, what was troubling her?" Leni scratched her head.

"I'll tell you tonight, maybe."

"What about my stuff?"

"I'll use the money from Funny Business to pay you back."

"Alright then", Lynn spit in her hand and held it out. "Put her there!"

"Nasty," Luna retorted.

"What? Its how I do it!"

"So, is the air all good here?" Lori looked around, seeing if there were probable objections. None at all, and only Luna and Luan stayed.

"So, you guys, how long have you had eyes for each other?"

"Like, two months. Met her through Funny Business, and we've somehow... Found a way to each other."

"This isn't anything to be ashamed of, you know? Love is love, no matter who says what. Anyways, I'm crashing for a nap. I'll see you back, Lu-Lu."

"Hey, now!"

Luna snickered out.

"Luan, you really are okay, right?"

"I am, Lori."

"Dismissed. Just don't forget, we're us, not other people. I accepted Luna, and we'll accept you too. Mom and dad know about her. You have nothing to worry about." She hugged Luan. "Okay, now dismissed."

Luna was back to her usual rock jamming. Luan had a hard day, running and climbing all over. She never even told Lincoln she cut the wiring from the circuit box at the arcade, courtesy of Lana's knowledge. Maybe it was time to tell him. Using her phone, she decided to do so with a text. She then went to her bed and called it a night. Not ten seconds later did the reply come. The thin walls weren't always a bad thing.

"LUAN, WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

 **AN: ._. FIN. Dis the end, and hopefully (Not likely) something like this happens in that new Luan-centered episode. Alrighty then.**


	48. Loudiverse: The Heir of Power

_It happened because Lynn was curious, and I was her plaything to use about,_ _then it upgraded into a secret relationship. We had sex away from our house, and it was damn amazing. I was ready for her, but not them. Nothing prepared me, or any of us, for them. The agents with letter came for us, the subjects with numbers, but for what?_

Leni unleashed her power upon activation. It was a global-scale sized EMP, basically. The power grids all over fried. Planes crashed, submarines stayed sunk, and everything went to shit. While the other countries were rebooted with grids, only the U.S. was permanently left in a post-apocalyptic world. The Louds, whom were talked about all over, were seen as gods by some, and freaks by others. Factions rose in the new world, and fighting was on and off, like weather in Colorado.

War, war never changes.

The Agents, part of some secret world government defense, had not gone away. They first came for the Louds, but it was Lincoln whom they truly wanted. If anything, if was likely to prevent products of incest, for that is why they stated to be there in the first place. It became a private war at first. More people joined with them, out of fear of being dictated by such phenomenons.

Leni and Lincoln, not involved in the war, were surviving, but not freely. Cultists, a bunch of radicals, had their way with them. They praised the two as their gods of this new world. Hailed as messiahs, and all that. Weird horseshit went on here, and the Cultists too, were placed on the shitlist of enemies.

But now, the family has been reunited after three long years of hell. Time kept flying, however.

They hit a Cult base, but did not expect to find Subject 12 and Subject 13, named Lexi and Lena; they did not even know they existed. The two were apparently clones of Leni and Lincoln. During the attack, Luan was knocked out, her hand impaled on a thick metal pole on the hallway.

"Lori! Can you grab some bandages?!" Lincoln had finished cutting Luan's arm off, something that wasn't easy at all. "As long as Luan is alive, she can move past missing an arm."

It took a long while to stitch her up, but it was done. "I just hope that she doesn't hate me for this."

The Agents got to Lisa and Lily while the others attacked, forcing them to retreat. Such a sneaky power play indeed. Lincoln was very mad. Just when things couldn't get worse, the genderbents came to life, courtesy of Leni's godly powers.

 _For fuck's sake..._

They headed back to their old house. Mom and dad were long gone, but knew they were still safe. This new world saw to it that the McBrides be killed- and that, they were. Burned alive, to be exact. That was at the beginning.

Twenty four, that's how many there were in the Loud House. Linka, a curious girl, kept trying to ignite conversations with the sisters every chance she got.

"So, I'm not real?"

Linka pulled at Lori's clothes.

"Ummm..."

She looked up to the older Lincoln. "Hi," she squeaked in a shy manner.

"Hi, me."

Luna and Lynn had a map set on the table, placing red and blue markings all over. The blue represented the Agent bases, and the red was for the Cultists. The map itself was one of Royal Woods, and there were nine bases in total, five belonged to the Agents, and the others... You know.

"Which one next? Shit, there's too many, and were still few, even if it turns out the boys could have abilities, or something. Lisa and Lily gotta be in one of these blue dots. So we'll hit those first. Agents are more of a threat than Cultists."

Luna agreed. "Yeah, dude, even though they wanna capture us, they don't wish to kill us, based on Linc and Leni's experience."

Luan was asleep, being attended by none other that Leni herself. She kept poking her stump. "No... Why?"

"Luan, like, please stop touching it."

"I can't help it... Its gone now."

"You're going to be fine."

The group scavenged for food, but ended up with MREs and water bottles. "Drink up, Luan. You need the rest."

Lucy was trying out the limits of her powers. So far, she couldn't turn into very big things, like an airplane or a ship. This was too cool for her, and she was also able to make her skin dark. What an advantage. "Wicked."

"Based on this map, this one is set up at the theater. Agent base. You in?"

Luna looked to the others. "Totally, dude. We'll have to leave Luan and Leni behind, and tell the boys to stay put."

"Get Lori and Lincoln, then."

 **Later**

The four quietly left, only telling Leni that they would go for more scavenging. The twins were hanging with the boys.

Lincoln had his pistol loaded, carefully taking steps inside. He waved back to the three, giving them the all-clear sign. "Careful..."

They went prone, and moved through slowly, until the voices were heard. "The Subjects have been spotted, they're somewhere around Royal Woods, the place where it all began."

"Wise to take two of the subjects while they take care of our Cultist problem."

Voices here and there were scattered within the second auditorium of the left side. Lincoln had Luna behind her, while Lori and Lynn readied up, and both duo teams snuck onto both sides of the auditorium, all set to engage. "NOW!"

Lincoln performed a Doakes, and began firing all over. And so did the others. A firefight broke out. The Agents were all in between, and each of the went down, while Lincoln ducked and relocated. They were feeling cornered, now shooting at both sides, a fatal mistake. All four got everyone, while they were freaking.

"Clear! Pick up all the weapons, and all the info you can get. We can't waste time in finding Lisa and Lily. Ninety seconds!"

The squad gathered all files they found, and quickly left the cinema within the first sixty seconds. "Good job, guys."

Lincoln was proud. Now, they were one step closer to stopping the Agents, and closer to finding Lisa and Lily.

* * *

 **AN: The Heir of Power, everyone! Originally written (and on hiatus) by LycanthropeSpirit! I had to guess and place what I'd think would be likely next for the fic, so I hope that I at least went on the right path for this, in general. There's writer's block going on with Spirit, so there may not be updates on her three ongoing fics at the moment.**

 **This was almost scrapped and replaced for another story-chapter AU, about the Loud family being in the 1940s, during World War II, and older Lincoln gets drafted. I can tell you now, it would've ended with his death in the battlefield, for its unlikely I'll tackle it someday.**

 **Also, one last thing; Heir of Power actually happens to be of my own madness I didn't think could've been influenced from to have created it. Spirit may never tell you that, but I've done it. I've spread the darkness, and I couldn't be more proud.**

 **With that said, the final Loudiverse chapter is coming real soon. It'll be aimed to be longer than the previous ones, too. Start the countdown, T-minus one minute.**


	49. Loudiverse: Countdown

**Four: In The Blood**

* * *

 **January 8th, 2039**

"Aunt, stop worrying. She could still be alive, you know how she is." The teenage redhead boy, with an attire of a green shirt and brown shorts, waited for his aunt Lily, who herself bore a lavender shirt and blue sweatpants. Lucky had just filled up his nice 2013 black Camaro.

"Lucky, its been a couple of months now. She should've been back already. Something's wrong, I know it." She hung up the phone, as it only led to voicemail the fifth time in a row. "Linka, where the hell are you?"

"She could be back home. You know, your old home?"

"Luck, it's a curse to us all. We've all suffered enough..."

"You guys suffered. Uncle Lincoln killed my dad, and mom's gone. But I'm clearly not suffering, am I?"

She had no reply to this snarky remark. "Look, fine. We'll check it out over there, she could be there."

"You know Linka all too well, she's always biting off more than she could chew against the PF."

"Speaking of, might wanna reach his place in time. Speed it up or we'll be locked out for the night. I'm not sleeping in this car again. We'll leave to Royal Woods in the morning, we'll pack."

"Fast and furious, coming up." The car accelerated to 70 mph, and he smiled eerily at the driving.

"You're insane, you know?"

"I'm the Lori and Chandler offspring. This shouldn't be surprising, aunt."

"I never met your father, but Lori... She saved Linka, because Linka saved her. She's not hard, and you aren't either."

"Enough with the mush..."

They were only about twenty miles away from Manhattan. She drowned herself in her music, seeing the blimps spread out all over the sky. The highways were empty, save for them, and they would pass by wrecked, dusty and burnt cars all around. Once, a destroyed tankwas flipped on the other side ot the highway.

"Do they usually have this much aircraft above?"

She took off one headphone. "No, it must mean there's a Phenomenon rebel in the area. Great, that's just what we need."

They reached the city, stopping at a checkpoint, one of many set up around all over. Men dressed in black, bearing yellow patches on the right part of their arm, aimed their Scars onto them.

"Be cool, we've done this before", Lucky whispered.

"Open your window!" One of the guards, a female, tapped the end of his gun on the car window. Lucky lowered it down. "Identification?"

"I'm Rusty... Spokes. And this is my... Girlfriend, Bella."

"State your reason to enter this zone."

"We're residents here."

"Open the trunk, please."

Lily remained quiet, tense and worried that they'd be discovered as Louds- And killed. She held her breath, and squeezed tightly on both knees.

The guard took a look around the trunk. Nothing but beer bottles, empty or not, was the only merchandise Lucky carried. "Am I done here, ma'am?"

The guard grabbed two beers and smiled. "You're clear, 'Rusty'. Be thankful it was me who was here, and not the others."

He laughed, giving off a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Paige."

"So, 'Rusty Spokes'?"

"Not the best alias, but you know."

"Ha, alright. I'll let you guys in. Nice seeing you again, Lucky."

The metal gates, over ten feet long, rolled open. A white flag was waved, motioned the vehicle to pull forward. "Did you really call me your girlfriend?"

"You don't look like an aunt to me, you're still young."

"Could've said sister, Lucky."

"Too late now."

 **Later**

They beat the 10 P.M. curfew, a new rule made into effect by the Prime Federation. The blimps were now further from Lily's view, but still in range.

"Come on, aunt Lily. We need to start packing. It'll be a long drive."

She returned back to earth, looking down on her necklace given to her by someone long gone now. "Right," she said, returning to the safehouse that was once Lincoln's own. It seemed quiter after Linka's sudden disappearance.

 _"What- Hey, you can't leave us here. Where-" Lily was unable to reach Linka, only being disregarded while Linka was loading for bear. "LINKA!"_

 _"What do you want?" Two duffel bags were set and ready for her. All she had to do was head out the door. "I have to go, Lily."_

 _"What- No, you don't have to go alone. Lynn and Luan, we can ask for their help! Linka, please-"_

 _"Don't use sentimentality on me! Its too late for words. Lisa and Vince have do die, and the Federation's power must tumble down. No one else will do this! The damn rebels have been unsuccessful. Only we know where she's barking orders from. That's where I'm going now!"_

 _She pushed past Lily. Lucky was sitting on the table, only looking on. "You're not gonna help?!"_

 _"She needs to try. This world isn't one we want. If anything, Linka can change that. She knows because she's him. She's Lincoln. As much as I hate you, Linka, you have a better shot than Lynn."_

 _Linka opened the door, marking her cue to leave._

 _"What if they kill you? What if you die before you dismantle it?"_

 _Linka halted her paces. "Then, I guess it's my time. But I'm gonna try."_

"You don't think they killed her?"

"No. Like I said, old home. Probably there to hide, and not lead them to us. It's a smart move." He packed up most of his things in a big brown backpack. Lily gathered the food essential for this road trip. She was about to see Lynn and Luan again, which midly worried her.

"Haven't seen them in ages. I wonder how they are."

 **1216 Franklin Ave, Royal Woods**

Luan was asleep on the couch. It had been a long day for her. The wheelchair was in the middle of the room. Lynn, in her red suit with white stripes, was on her knees, in a depressed mode, watching over the legless Luan. Nowadays, there wasn't much to do, but avoid the blimps, the forces, and from the Federation-Rebel war that had begun three years back.

She wanted no part of it, already losing everyone there was to Lisa and her newly founded Prime Federation. The Black Network was destroyed, and Lisa was behind bars. But who could have known Vince was still alive, and worked hard to recreate the hellish dream?

She was freed, and the Federation, a bigger organization than the Black Network had never ascended to, struck across the nation, and all was lost. But not everyone saw this as a bad thing all the way around. That's the foe even the Louds could not take upon- They died, and the remaining retreated, withdrawing from it completely.

That was back in 2028. Linka cut away, believing they had to keep fighting Lisa. Lucky followed after her, and Lily, who cared for Lucky, decided to go with the two, which wasn't by choice.

Lynn ran for two seconds, fetching the sleeping woman a blanket. The night felt late already. A dead world, this was. Something from a zombie apocalypse movie.

 **January 9th, 2039**

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We have visitors!"

Lynn wiped the drool away, and leaned back up. "Ughhh?" She had fallen asleep on the wall again, which wasn't doing anything good for her. "What's going on? How long have I been out?"

"Look outside, we've got visitors!"

Lily and Lucky had already arrived. He was smoking already, which annoyed Lily. "Do you really have to do that now?"

"It helps me, okay? Can you not?"

"Fucking teenagers..."

Lynn zoomed around them, and stopped right in front of Lily. "Well, well, well, if it isn't team Lincoln?"

"Lynn, its not like that- Couldn't leave him by himself."

"He can take care of himself. And Linka's a big girl now. On the otherhand, Luan always needs the help, Lily. Go away, we don't need you."

"We just want to know where Linka is! She's gone missing, and well, I'm worried Lisa got to her or something."

Luan rolled her way to the door. "Lily! Lucky! Its good to see you again! Wait, where's Linka?"

"Oh, my god, Luan! Your legs! What-" Lynn quickly sealed her lips shut, holding a finger to her own. "Oh... Not her..."

"I had to rescue her days ago. They're toying with us, telling us to not attack. We can't live like this anymore. I worry for Luan."

"What's all the whispering? Come on inside, its cold out there!"

"Don't mention it to her. She's not been herself lately."

"So, what brings you by?" Luan shook hands with the two, happy as she was able to be. "I've missed you guys!"

"Its really great to see you both as well, Luan. Look, Linka went missing awhile back, and, I don't know, I figured she'd come here or pop up at least. I think I'm wrong now." She frowned upon the realization of another dead end.

"I'm sorry, she didn't stop here. No one has, actually." Luan looked around. "It's so lonely here... So... Lonely." She stopped, and looked as if she died. Drool formed from the corner of her lip.

"Luan?"

"She gets like that. Her mind goes somewhere else. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's revisiting memories."

"Poor Luan..." Lily went on her knees in front of the mindless Luan, looking into her eyes. "I... I shouldn't have left." She put a hand on her face, crying. "Why did this happen?"

"You guys should leave. Linka isn't here. Nothing is here for you. I'll run you both back."

"Ha, fuck that. I brought my ride here, I'm not leaving it." Lucky crossed his arms, going in defensive mode.

"Door's there. You know the drill." Lily turned away from Luan, unable to look at what had become of her now. Lucky had tossed his cigar after putting it out.

"See you around, Lynn." Lucky closed the door behind them. Luan then looked up. "So... Lily?"

"You lost yourself. She's gone."

"What, when- How long was I..." Luan sighed. "I really hate this. Why can't you kill me?"

"Luan, we can fight this. You can fight this. We've survived worse, and we'll continue to live."

"Why? Why did we have to lie?"

Lynn looked away from her. "They can't know where she is. If I told them, they'd find her. Lucky isn't cut out for that, and I know Lily isn't at all. They're better off without Linka."

"Why didn't you invite them to stay with us?"

"No, Luan. That's not the best idea. Lisa knows where we are, we'd only be putting them in danger."

"Maybe..."

 **Washington, D.C.**

It was on the far end of the cell hall. She was there, with only a shotgun to keep her company. All but one of the shotgun shells had been used to try and break out. When that failed, she used the butt of the gun to hopefully get the glass to break.

The time was lost, and Linka was craving vengeance on Lynn, who had put her there.

 _"You're going to ruin it for the rest of us. Its best you stay here. I'll come three times a week for food and water. I'll allow you to keep that damn gun of yours."_

 _Linka tried to attack Lynn, but fell forward instead. "Why won't you help me kill them all?! We have a shot at winning! You're Lynn Loud, you love to win!"_

 _"This time, there's more at stake. I can't allow you to fuck how Luan and I live. You'll be here until you agree to go back to his place. I'm lucky you came to us for help."_

 _"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Linka punched at the glass, unable to get through to Lynn._

Linka flew into a blind rage, banging and kicking away at the bulletproof glass while screaming as high and loud as her voice was able to.

* * *

 **Three: Fast in the Life Lane**

* * *

 _She helped carry Lana, while the others were still in shock by what had just occurred. Lynn was silent while holding her end of the comatose girl. "What the hell are you all doing?! Make a bed, quickly!"_

 _Liby and Lupa moved the kitchen table right to the living room. "Put her here."_

 _Luna never left her corner, horrified at another attack carried out by Ventura._

 _"Luna? Luna, what do we do?! Tell us!"_

 _The voices around her were muffled, put on mute. Lana was rendered to a vegetable, and no one saw it coming. How was this possible? How was he still alive? Lynn pulled her up to her feet, shaking her._

 _"Whu-What?"_

 _"Its your call!"_

 _Lily held onto the motionless Lana's hand. "What's wrong with her? Why's she like this?"_

 _"We can't lose them both. Lynn?" The others caught on, thinking Lynn could be the savior to wake her up._

 _"I don't know what to do!"_

 _"Give her a shock! Swipe your feet on the carpet, make electricity!"_

 _She only took five seconds, and readied a hand over Lana's chest. "I don't know about-"_

 _"SAVE HER!" Luan screamed. Lynn set her hand down, and hoped for the best. What came next was more tragic than this. Lana's complete chest blew open, blood and chunks mostly layered like polkadots on Lynn._

 _Lily ran from the room, screaming wildly. Linka was stuttering, blinking with no pattern._

 _At this point, Lynn was crying. "No, no, no, I didn't know... I didn't know! LANA!"_

Lily's visions then ceased permanently since that day. Maybe it meant there was no danger for them both. Or maybe they weren't going to be with her forever. Either way, she kinda missed them, for they kept the darkness nearly out, driving them away. She was alone in her thoughts, memories, suffering of everything.

"What's on your mind, aunt?"

"Its nothing. I just had a memory of someone..."

"Aw, you gotta stop living in the past. Whoever died, is long since dead. We're alive, and we'll keep it that way. I think we should go back."

"Go back?"

"I don't wanna say she's dead, but she could be actually dead."

Lily had other ideas. "We don't know anything. She might have been captured or something, that's all."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lucky lowered the music playing from the CD, for all radio stations were shut down during the fall.

"I... I don't know, actually."

"I have faith in her, she can get out of anything. Don't you believe in her? She knows what must be done, unlike Lynn now."

"You said it yourself. She bites off more than she can chew."

"But, well yeah, doesn't mean she'll choke on it. She's always been through all of it." The two were distracted by a purple zooming light that flashed past them. The car shook, and Lucky muttered under his breath.

"Wait, was that who I think it was?" She looked into the mirror, and the purple flashing light was still there in view, getting closer. Lily blinked, and jumped at the sight of a girl outside the window.

"Yeah, it's her. It's that Lyra chick."

 **Elsewhere**

"How is our guest?" Lisa, escorted by two guards, met up with Vince at the surgery room. A blue tarp was covering an unseen body, and Vince was keeping it company, staring at himself with a bowie knife.

"She's still reeling from the serum. Told you it could've been different for her."

"She won't die from this, I know so."

"What's your plan? Scare them again? Can't we just-"

"No, your orders are clear. You keep putting down the rebels. The Louds may not be threats, but I'm going to dispatch her, not you. I need you in the front lines instead."

He held the knife by its sharp end, preparing to throw it. The two guards beside her took aim at him. "Cease this folly, and return to your post!"

He slowly lowered the knife, and tucked it away. "Whatever, dude." He pushed past her, striking her shoulder intentionally.

Lisa exhaled nervously, trying to lower her heartbeat. She went over to the covered body, and removed the tarp. Lupa was asleep, and the Medi-Sin was still kicking in. Her face was getting dark, like a decomposing state. The veins became visible, and at any second, she'd be turned. Lisa placed a blue device that drilled into her head. Its light flashed brightly, and Lisa placed the headpiece that linked to it on her ear.

"Testing. Can you hear me? Move a muscle."

Lupa moved her fingers, responding to Lisa's command.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Two: Sins of the Father**

* * *

Lyra had Luna's teenage clothes on, and looked too similar to her, save for lighter brown hair than that of Luna's. "What a coincidence! Lily, Lucky, where are you both off to in such a rush?"

"We're looking for Linka, she's gone missing. Maybe you can help us!"

"No", growled the driver.

"Help find her? Geez, that's a challenge. I'll be right back..." She bolted like thunder, and the trail of her purple leavings faded as fast as they formed.

"She can't help, aunt. No one can." Coming here was pointless in the end, and Lily had less hope for Linka's safety now. Her mind never went off from her. Maybe she might have been killed. Maybe they were chasing ghosts instead. This was all so rotten.

He didn't crank up higher than seventy this time. It was more of a calm ride this time, but that didn't suggest it was a peaceful one. The image of a disabled Luan was dreading to still keep in mind. She wondered if that couldn't have happened if only she stayed. And then there was what Lynn said; Luan now needs all the help she could get, while Lynn was out putting food on the tables in the new world. She was finished in raising the rebellious teen that became of a parent-less Lucky. Her purpose was fulfilled, and now, nothing awaited her.

"I'm heading back, you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I think its best we do."

 **Hours Later**

"SHIT!"

The car took a sudden brake appliy force, making Lily tip forward, hitting her head on the glove compartment. This was a nice surprising wake up call for her. She slapped him, yelling out in pain. "What the hell is your problem?!"

His mouth was open in surprise. He pointed in front of him, and Lily was now seeing what Lucky was shocked with. Lyra waved at them both, with her other arm on Linka's shoulder. Linka had her shotgun still with her, with the face of death which replaced her old and innocent one.

"No... Way." Lucky finally set his whip to park.

"Oh my god, Lyra found her!" Lily could not believe her eyes. She cupped her face, laughing with tears of joy.

"Too rights, mate. I went all around, and such. I could use a drink..." Lyra was truly out of breath. She fell on her ass, laughing. "Did we win? I think we won."

Lucky honked the horn. "If you're gonna ride, get off the damn floor, sis!"

"I thought we were cousins."

"Lily, have you been well? Both of you?"

She nodded with content. "I grew worried about you. I thought- I thought-"

"I can't die, yet. I won't die on you. Have you come into contact with Lynn?"

"We're just coming back from their place, actually."

Linka took a look around. A deserted road, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. "We need to go back, right the fuck now."

"What, why? What's going on? I thought they made it clear they didn't want to help."

"Lucky, take us back."

Lyra dozed off in the backseat, much to Lucky's irritation. "Go back why? We're on our own. They can't help us. Have you seen Luan's legs?"

"What about her legs? Whatever, I gotta go back, and you'll take me." She loaded her shotgun.

"Linka? What are you doing?"

"Whatever it takes..."

"Okay, wait, stop. Stop right the fuck there. We'll go. Just drop-" Lucky shook at the blast of the gun. Linka was clearly playing no such games. "Get in! Let's go!"

A full turn was made. Linka kept her cold blue eyes on both of them.

"So, um, Linka... Where have you been?"

"I was locked away for more than enough time."

"Was it them? Did they catch you?"

Linka remained hush, not caring to answer. She was angry that Lynn did this, and was on her way to extract something like vengeance. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

Linka turned to the sleeping Lyra. "Am I really?" She finally set down her empty shotgun down on her feet. "Are we really?"

"You know what I mean."

"Just drive. Its imperative we get there as soon as we can."

"I don't get it. What's so important there that you need so badly?"

 **Later**

 _"Lynn."_

The camaro pulled up on the driveway, and Linka quickly stepped out. "You guys wait here." Lucky turned to Lily.

"You know, Lynn never said what Luan said. It feels like she was hiding something. And Luan looked eager to not look at you when she told us. You don't think she lied to us, do you?"

"What? Why would-" Two and two were then placed, and both of them jumped into action. "Darn it, Linka!"

"That's why they lied, wasn't it?" Lucky kicked the door open, arriving on time to see Luan dragginh herself to her flipped wheelchair. Linka was holding a knife, screaming for Lynn.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Lynn punched her twelve times before Linka felt the first punch. She flew into the staircase, groaning. "You're dead!"

"Which one of you idiots released her?!"

"Lyra did", confessed Lily.

"Great, that's just what I need. Help Luan, I've got this!" Lynn spun around Linka, forming a tiny whirlpool of air. Linka floated up, hopelessly trying to grab at anything. Lynn stopped, and punched her as she fell back down.

"You give up, right now. Can't beat me."

"Or what? You gonna kill me, too?" Linka challenged Lynn.

Lily and Lucky helped Luan back on her wheelchair. "Are you okay?"

"I just want this all to end..."

The three now spectated them.

"I'm not going to kill you, Linka. I did all of us a favor putting you away. You're not well!"

"I am what I need to be!" She was punched back down, making a hard thud to the wall. At this point, Lyra made her way into the scene.

"So, what'd I miss?"

Lynn dragged the psychotic Linka outside, throwing her on the lawn. "Damn it, Lyra. I told you no unnecessary actions! Take her back!"

Lily now understood it, and Lynn's choice to lock Linka away was justified. Lucky saw it too, but didn't want to make it clear. "I guess we'll be going now. Nice seeing you..."

"Lynn, I'm sorry-"

"No, just leave. Don't apologize, just go." Lynn wasn't even facing them. Both her and Luan were only looking down, more than tired of the fighting that stuck to everyone like glue.

Linka was on her back, sulking. Lyra was admiring the camaro, being awed completely. "This is a nice ride, bro!"

"Just take Linka back, will you? And don't touch my car."

Across the street, Lupa was watching them. She gripped on the RPG, setting it on the window pane. She aimed at the nice car, and fired. Lucky was the first to hear the sound, and quickly made a leap onto Lily, landing on her. Linka rolled on her stomach, shielding herself.

Lyra caught the big one, and she flew right over Linka, taking multiple injuries and glass shards to her body. Burn marks spawned around, and her body was going into shock. Lucky moved himself off of her. Lynn looked to the burning car. "What the hell happened?!"

* * *

 **One: Black is the New Orange**

* * *

Lucky helped Lily up, still freaking out about his wrecked camaro. "Fuck, my fucking ride!"

"Jeez, we'll get another one!"

"Linka, what the fuck have you done?!" Lynn placed a foot on her back mercilessly.

"No, wait! It came from that house! Someone blasted my fuckin' ride, man!" Lucky pointed to the house.

Lily saw Lyra squirming in agony. "Oh, god!"

Lynn disappeared to the other end, and returned with the empty RPG. "No one's in there. Stay close to me."

Lupa had the MP9 set on Lyra, from the window right above them. "You're looking in the wrong place, rapid." Lupa released her clip. Lyra was the one to fall here. Lynn moved Linka to cover back in the porch. "It's no use running, I'll kill you all!"

Luan was startled by the close gunfire. She rolled herself back, trying not to make a sound. Lynn, Lily and Lucky circled around her. "Here, Lily. Take this." Lynn handed her the knife Linka dropped.

"Wh-What? I can't-"

"You can. Lucky?"

The rebellious teen revealed his handgun. "She's not getting near us."

Lupa teleported right behind Luan, aiming the machine gun at Lucky. "You're quite wrong, of course."

Luan let out a terrified scream. Lupa fired onto Lucky, but Lynn pushed him out of the way. She threw Lupa's auto out the window, and pinned her by the neck. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Her pupils were gone, and her face was dark, meaning-

"I work for the enemy now." Lupa stuck a red dampener on her, distracting Lynn long enough for a nice headbutt. "Powers are temporarily gone, even if you take it off. New model." She revealed a second gun, a pistol this time, tucked from behind.

"You were supposed to be on our side! Why did you leave?!"

Lupa shot her in the shoulder. "My sisters are dead, what was I do to? YOU LED THEM TO DIE!"

"They killed Liby and Lacy. Not us, Lupa!" Lynn held her shoulder wound, applying the needed pressure. Lucky was unable to fire. His marksmanship wasn't accurate, and Luan being used as Lupa's cover wasn't going to help.

"Shit! No clear shot!"

"And there won't be!" Lupa placed the gun on Luan's head. "Drop it, kiddo."

"I... I don't wanna die!" Luan squealed.

"You're paralyzed, jokes. You really can't call this living. I'm going to do you this favor, all of you."

Linka jumped through the window, making Lupa fire at her. She took several bullets, but Linka still went for her directly. Luan's wheelchair was kicked toward Lynn, and Lucky moved forward.

"Linka, get out of the way!"

Linka crushed Lupa's gun, and used the magazine as her melee weapon. Lupa used her powers to break it from his grip, and turned it on them.

"Linka, kill her!" Lucky yelled

Lynn protested. "No, Linka!"

Linka looked upon the floating gun, and grabbed Lupa's hand, breaking it on her knees. Lupa screamed in pain. Linka wasn't done; she pulled her by the hair, and sent her down to the floor. She stomped on Lupa's shoulder of her other good arm left. "I'm the strongest one here."

Linka tore off Lupa's good arm. Lily and Luan looked away from the gory scene.

"Linka, no! We won! There's no need for-" Lynn had no effect on her. Linka crushed Lupa's head with her own foot.

"Fuck, this is too sick for my taste..." Lucky placed his gun away.

Linka searched the corpse, already hoarding what remained of Lupa's tricks and toys. Lynn was disgusted once more by Linka's secondhand actions.

"Well, you're fucking welcome, _Luna."_

"We don't need to-"

"YES WE DO! YES. WE. DO. YOU WERE ON HIS SIDE. WHAT CHANGED?!"

"He kept wanting more... He was blinded by rage and hatred, like you are now. It took me a long time to see Luna was right..."

"I thought you wanted to win, Lynn. Not lose. You've become the loser here, and we won't win if we don't act."

"That's how we won't lose, Linka. Try to see reason."

"It's too late for that, Lynn. Far too late." Linka was done here, and hurried out the door. "Hey, where are you going? You're gonna get us all killed!"

"Head back to my place then. You'll be safe far from here."

Lily ran up to her. "Wait, no. Don't leave. We need to..." Lily held her hand out to the dead Lyra's death place.

"Funeral? Not another one-"

"Please, it'll be fast. She was one of us."

"And so was Lupa. We bury her too", Lynn suggested.

"No, she tried to kill us all. We're not burying-"

"She's still your sister, and the last piece of Lucy we had left. We bury them, end of story."

Both bodies were wrapped in white covers that Lynn acquired in a run to wherever she got them from. The holes were dug, and there was less space now. There had already been nine graves here. The last words had been skipped over after Luna's funeral. Memories were too painful to be recalled and talked about. There was no need for anymore of it. The world truly was insane.

The two bodies filled the empty graves, and all of them huddled around, watching Lynn put the dirt back where it belonged. Out of all the graves, only one had an object over it. Linka's stuffed rabbit was on Lincoln's grave. Lily laid down on it, and began to talk to him.

"Hey, big brother. We lost Lyra today, and they turned Lupa. Jeez, I'm- I'm scared. I really wish you were here. Linka is losing it. I know they hated how you did things, but you saved us- Saved me, and..." She grabbed Bun-Bun, using him to help her fight back her emotions. "They took you away from me. This isn't fair."

Lynn was the only one to see Lily down again. She knew that this sngel of a sister was one who had not earned or deserved this. "Lily, come on."

Linka and Lucky were readying up. Luan rolled her way to them. "Guys, no. You can't do this."

"They sent Lupa here, ready to kill you. I think the warnings are over. We're striking now, and not you nor Lynn can stop us."

"Like hell we can't!" Lynn blocked the door. "They realize its you, they kill us. That means Lily, too. We're not dying for your fuckups."

"That's why we're going to dress like rebels. Lynn, there's five dead rebels at the old movie theater. I'm not that dumb or heartless. Go fetch."

Linka smiled for the win, as Lynn had already gone out for their disguises.

"This was your plan all along?" Luan was still puzzled.

"I didn't know if all of you would agree for this suicide run, but just in case-" A pile of dirty clothes dropped on both Linka and Lucky's feet. "There you are, Linka. Go, never come back."

The two dressed up for war, and the girls looked away from Lucky, who had a nice, strong body.

"I guess that also means I can't either," Lucky laughed. "We'll probably need a lift-"

"I have that covered, Lucky. Let's go." Linka found the machine gun Lynn tossed from Lupa's hands. She checked the mag. "Half empty, but good enough."

"I guess this is goodbye..." Lily gave Lucky a big hug. "Be careful, okay?"

"I'll try not to die", he told her in comfort. Linka and Lynn exchanged one final stare before the two walked off into the street, off to their mission.

* * *

 **Zero: The Last One Standing**

* * *

 **January 10th, 2039**

The two made their way to a rebel camp set up on the Arlington National Cemetery, based outside what was once the Pentagon, now the base of the Prime Federation. They took an old biker motorcycle there, ready to infiltrate the fully secured base. They stopped upon seeing the tents get in range. The gunfire echoed through the night. Linka knew this place was a never-ending war zone.

"Why are we stopping?" Lucky asked, removing his helmet. Linka got off and headed to the base.

"They'll shoot us if we ride through. I've come here a few times before, aiding them. I've never exposed myself as a Loud though."

"Didn't you kill a few of the rebels?"

"Yeah, but they probably would have died. Why not go sooner? And it's for a good cause, come on."

She led him to the main tent there. There, an elderly man with a husky build and a full white beard, stood on his feet. "LK, welcome back." He gave her a salute, which she returned.

"Major Flip, any progress?"

"No, we've been unsuccessful in gaining ground within the Fed base. We're not giving up, however. Numbers keep dropping, we're losing too many."

Linka revealed ten black devices from her raggedy black pants. "Say no more, we have an advantage."

"What are these?" He picked one up. "It looks like a mush of tic-tacs."

"These are our way in. They're teleporters. We need ten of your men, and a diversion."

"LK..."

Lucky pulled at his dusty leather jacket. Linka knew what she was going to do, but was there a plan to stay alive?

"You've got it." Flip switched to his walkie talkie. "Attention, all men..." He tossed the radio to Linka, who smiled for the first time in a long while.

"This is LK, requesting all grenade launchers and rockets to the front lines. Cease fire, I repeat, cease fire." She let go of the speaker button.

"What's your plan?" Lucky took to her side, not following the strategy.

"You'll see", she answered, taking back the teleportation devices back.

"Good luck on the battlefield, LK."

"I'll do my best, Major." She saluted him once more before heading further to the front lines.

A maze of trenches have been established past the tents. The two saw the horrors of the war; there were bodies around. Men and women were yelling about. Misplaced features on some of them. There were about three with missing limbs. Linka saw a kid, no older than she was when she came into the world. The kid was dirty, so much that his race couldn't be identified. The lifeless eyes he looked at her with told Linka what she didn't need to see anymore.

"Damn..." Lucky whimpered. "We're going inside of there?"

A bunch of men carrying rockets were lined up at the end line of this labyrinth. "It's LK, everyone! She's here to help. What do you need all this firepower for?" Sergeant Ryan Snyder was a decorated veteran, and devoted the rest of his years to fight back the Prime Federation.

Linka looked to the base. "Diversion. I need eight of you for an infil unit. We're all going to break in tonight. Pack heavy MGs right now if you haven't."

"Only eight? We need our whole army in there."

Linka withdrew the devices. "Here, take one and give one each to your men. I need everyone to fire on the top floor, and we'll need suppressing fire as we teleport."

"You're taking me with you?" Lucky looked at the base with binoculars lying on the ground. "Couldn't I stay here?"

"We're all going, okay? We're all going in there. Snyder, we can possibly win tonight. Don't you wanna change history?"

Snyder looked to his men. "Form on me!"

Linka then explained her entire plan. The plan was to blow a hole to the wall, so that Lisa would not see that her own technology was involved. If that was deduced, it would guarantee the lives for the others.

"Smart, Linka."

"And we've better hurry. They'll know something's up."

She held the small object firmly in her hand. "Before we go, anything you feel like you need to get off of your chest? Say it now or likely take it to the grave."

"I think aunt Lily is hot..." he coughed up. Linka replied with a serious look. "Please don't-"

"You should've fucked her. You don't have a lot of options. Paige wouldn't be able to nail you, she's almost never off-duty."

"But that's incest-"

"The world fell apart, and you worry about that? You do know Luan and Lincoln had sex at one point, right? Nothing matters."

Snyder and his men took aim.

"Jesus, kid... Stop, don't blow it yet!" Linka hollered.

"LK, there a problem?" Snyder gave them the signal to lower the rockets.

She grabbed Lucky's hand. "There's something I have to blow. I'll be back in ten, just keep firing rounds at the place." She pulled Lucky away, leading him into an empty tent.

"I figured you would have in the time I went missing, you baby. Looks like I'm gonna be the one to fuck you. It'll be my first time, too. Why not, right?" Final wish, fulfilled.

He stuttered, not knowing how to respond. He surely lived up to his name.

 **Minutes Later**

Linka had a bit of a hard time walking after that, but she brushed it off fairly quickly. "Damn it... Snyder! Do it! Fire on the same spot!"

All rockets were fired, striking the middle of the high floor. A sizeable hole was made, and Linka quickly opened her portal. "Get the MGs ready!" She jumped in, as the firefight broke out. Lucky and the others followed her, entering through their own portals.

Linka found herself on the hall of the enemy base. She waved at them, visible from the entrance they made. Lucky and the other eight rebels appeared afterwards. "Work your way down! Find the leaders!"

Bullet shells, many bodies and grenades went off on the floors down. Only four of them remained upon reaching the main floor. Lucky had taken three shots to his shoulder, but carried on.

"No, something's wrong! They should be here! Isn't this their-" An automated gun turret popped from the floor, taking Snyder and his last man, ripping through them like stuffed animals. Linka pushed Lucky to cover on the corner and took cover in the other one.

"Downstairs! They must also have a secret underground level!" Linka battled the turret, blindly firing off her huge gun.

Lucky waved his hand out. The turret focused on him, with a delay of a few seconds. "It moves slowly! Fire on it!"

Linka siezed her opportunity, finally destroying the damn thing. "Damn it!"

Muffled gunfire rang out from the outer perimeters. "We're boxed in..."

"Where the hell would this entrance be?" He looked to the elevator. "I've got it!"

Linka found it funny the elevators weren't used, maybe because- "No, Lucky, the elevators are-"

It opened, and a bomb inside claimed the teenager by surprise. The middle of the floor had begun to change, shifting away. The tiles opened, revealing a staircase hidden. Out came Lisa Loud, and several of her men. She grew nervous, praying she wouldn't be identified. And that meant she couldn't die here.

"You there! You have caused me much grief and annoyance. Men, kill her." They lined up, and Linka was sure Lisa was heading back down. She fired away as they aimed at her. She dropped half of them, but that came hand-in-hand, with her taking bullets. These weren't regular bullets, for she wasn't phased by them. No, this was the Anti-Pheno bullets.

She fell on one knee, struggling to maintain her balance. Linka fired randomly, while trying to stand again. "Come on! Come on!" She took two more down, three remained. Linka kept firing until she was out. By then, she took one to her ribs, and decided it was time to go. Linka played her trump card; the actual last teleporter. Lucky for her, she hadn't dropped any blood, and Lisa would disregard Lucky as a rebel, and the body would be unquestioned.

She jumped through, and did so before anyone could see, and away from camera view.

She landed on the roof of the garage, crashing through it. She hit her skull on the floor, bleeding out in various places.

Lynn heard the crash, and appeared right before her. "Linka?"

"Don't- Don't you even..." She drooled blood, turning to the house. "Luhh... No, not now..." She did her best to try and crawl. Linka was leaving a trail of smeared blood from her impact. "Lihh-leee-"

"Lily's asleep... If you're gonna die, it'd be best if she didn't see you."

"Wha- No, you can't do this- Lily is-"

"She's given up on you. While you were gone, I convinced her I was right. She doesn't want to see you. You'll die and I'll be the one to know..."

"You'll have to bury me here!"

"No, I'll phase your body through the dirt, but you won't have an official grave."

"LYNN!" She stood up and only made it before the porch, where she fell, too weak to keep going. "But- I didn't- I covered my-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We win, they win. Its over."

Linka was about to scream, but Lynn grabbed onto her, vibrating her through the dirt. "Goodbye, then..."

 **February 8th, 2039 - Three Days Before Lynn Goes Back**

Lily was overlooking the tiny cemetery of her late family members along with Luan and Lynn. "Do you think they're all at peace?"

"They've gotta be. Somewhere far, far away, up in the clouds, they're having a barbecue. They're all laughing, smiling, and happy to be there. Lupa, Lyra, Lucky and Linka have arrived late. I bet Lucky's happy to see his mother again. Lupa is reunited with her sisters. One day, the three of us will meet up one day. And we'll all be happy again."

Lily held each of their hands. "I love you, guys."

She broke away, leaving them alone.

"What a speech there, Lynn. I don't think those were the words I would've used."

"I'm not good on this mush thing. Anyways, I think that was okay. I'm going scave-"

A shot rang out from the basement. "Oh, my god! "

"Damn it, not her! Anything but her!" Lynn arrived at the basement a tad too late. "Oh, no, Lily. Why you?"

Lily, however, died with a final smile, eyes going up. Lynn closed her eyelids, going silent. It was now down to her and Luan. But she was the last one able to fight. The last one standing. And she had one card to play; the timeline card.

* * *

 **AN: Well, how about that? Despite this being the longest chapter in this fic, it was done in total, four hours, but spread throughout three days. What speed, if I do say so myself. Welp, that's the end of this verse, loud. Time to return to where we left off. Baha, suffer from the wait! Thursday.**


	50. The Pingrey Protocol, Part One (Special)

**You may be wondering, is this the new arc's chapter? Yes, its at the bottom. This marks the 50th chapter, so I thought I'd do this, mainly because there won't be a 100th chapter to do this for. I've come this far, since late April, and its still going on nice and smooth.**

 **I didn't expect too much readers or even speak of this fic, as the majority of the TLH fics are incest, and lewdicrous. I knew that while making the first chapter, and wondered how many would dare look at it after reading the synopsis. I realized it was not like what you, the reader, are used to reading, so I added a Luancoln and Lynncoln scene because wink wink**.

 **The whole system of concepts come from ideas I've already had since forever, and all I had to do was put where to what, and who can do what, etc. A hell of a jigsaw puzzle, but the whole timeline thing was a challenge, which I think I've explained logically now. I was actually raging when someone pointed out the unseen paradox, which I can now explain in an upcoming arc, long from now.**

 **Perfecting the characters, was it really necessary to do, when its been done already by times over in fics before? Of course, I'm trying to do it slowly, don't want to make readers feel like these are fully different Louds, even though they are in a way.**

 **The thing I kinda hate is that I do feel like Lincoln/Linka's relationship to each other was like a switch going off and on, as well as other smaller things. Lincoln's almost a stonehearted cold killer, but little Linka holds the secret power to pull him back a bit, enough to make him care about her. But that's not just it, Linka could end up like him, and everyone has seen her little outburst from Clone War, which had been buried since. Lincoln had opened up so she wouldn't go through that, despite knowing much about that particular darkness.**

 **Linka has already made Lori see the better, and had put away her personal vendetta against Lincoln, which took years in the making. It was also Luna whom Linka changed as well, for the same reason, basically; revenge on Lisa dissipated.**

 **Lily, Linka, and clone Liby are the three to be pure, as of yet. I've already revealed why Lily is able to see visions, but it'll be acknowledged again, so...**

 **The clones do have all the memories, and it means they could end up fighting amongst themselves like the Louds do, over Lincoln. Ah, yes. Lincoln's actions and views.**

 **Is Luna right to say "Don't cross the line" or was Lincoln right believe to kill a threat? Luna is not okay, after Older Lynn forced her to kill Vince/Ben, finally avenging Sam Rush right there. We see Luna, Luan are on that side in general. Liby, Linka and Lily would side with them. Lynn, Lacy, the twins and Lupa, however, would agree with Lincoln. It won't be long until Lori chooses a side. Too bad Lucy won't stick around long enough. But that's for you to think about, actually. Luna... Or Lincoln?**

 **I'm glad I did three LGBT ships here, although the Steleni wasn't at clear peak, but its implied there was something going on. Gotta stop rushing it ugh. Anyways...**

 **Lily: February 4th, 2015**

 **Lisa: September 7th, 2011**

 **Lana/Lola: September 16th, 2009**

 **Lucy: December 8th, 2007**

 **Lincoln: March 10th, 2005**

 **Lynn: August 23rd, 2002**

 **Luan: October 9th, 2001**

 **Luna: July 13th, 2000**

 **Leni: June 19th, 1999**

 **Lori: September 14th, 1998**

 **Yes, I've given them birthdays- All would be the age we know they are by the day of the fire, on May 17th, 2016, and also on the day the show first aired. I decided it'd be that day, because Lucy died on that day, a decade later. The whole 316 thing was her fate since the first chapter was up, like many things.**

 **Have I altered things in the past arcs?**

 **Yes, yes I have. Much was cut out, but for the best;**

 **•Future Untold was going to be two separate arcs, titled Future SOS and Network War.**

 **•Lily was to die in Retribution, but Lily was too innocent to be killed by... Lincoln.**

 **•Lynn would have had flight abilities, but no.**

 **•The clones were to leave to find a haven where people like them are accepted. We'll see if I can cram that in though.**

 **•Lucy and Linka left at the end of Clone War, creating a sad Lincoln, until Linka comes back when Lucy is kidnapped. More of a time fly-by in between.**

 **•More Agency time. RIP.**

 **•I've mentioned this somewhere, but Lori was going to end up as a cyborg at first.**

 **•And here is what was considered through the series in terms of arcs; a space one; one where Timeline X exists as a parallel earth, and more of a dive into it; one where the Louds are placed in a survival game reserve; one where Luan's sadistic side resurfaces, and a solo team up arc with two of the Louds. We can safely assume these aren't likely to happen, but in any case, I wanted to share before saying goodbye to these ideas permanently.**

 **And that's basically it. I enjoy the various comic references all spread out around the fic. This takes place like in our own world, only Royal Woods replaces Royal Oaks, and such. This really does have elements of a comic series, just written, and that was the main goal here. Its supers, its villains, but its not simple, not one bit.**

 **There's the political stance and viewpoints you're starting to see, the chaos and destruction the Louds and other phenos have left, and will leave will actually have its own consequence soon enough. The Agency was here to prevent that, ironically using the Louds themselves.**

 **Alot of elements exist in there too; the science fiction, the multiverse, the supernatural, the political, and obviously, the psychological. I don't know why I've gone to do all this. Haha, dang it.**

 **Its a pretty huge thing, when everything is all laid out at the table.**

 **Alot of things are yet to be played out, and that's going to be fun just like the past times.**

 **About that Liberty/Linka switch, I think I made the right choice with that, plus the whole Link-A thing, couldn't do it with Liberty. In The 63rd chapter, I definitely dropped alot of things you are sure to expect, without a doubt, with a bit being backed in Timelines. The reason why I gave it that title is because its designated Earth 63, a subtle reference to Rule 63. Juicy and juicy it gets.**

 **And this is what I hoped to have done in AO3, but that failed as some of you might know. Here, I'm unlimited; playing around with everything I didn't think I could've been with there.**

 **In the Timelines chapter, you've merely seen a piece of the final chapter. Yes, its way premature for it, but its not spoiler territory so...**

 **About the whole Loudiverse thing, I get it was confusing, and the secret not shared was only a few of those chapters were connected to this main fic, which was clear. Or was it? Granted, I didn't think the Once/Fallen one would happen. And asyLum turned out different than I thought. If it went by its intended plans, it really would have been more confusing than what it is now. Countdown, featuring Lyra Loud, another daughter of sin originally. SURPRISE, MOTHERF-, my favorited chapter, seconded by Loud after the Dead.**

 **I'll try to humor the fic up a little from this point on. Also, this new arc will center more on the clones. They don't get enough love.**

 **So, yes, a long road here, but it could not have been without you, the reader, whom I do this for. Writing is very fun, and in the time, I've progressed so much, but I've still yet to master skills, writing and drawing.**

 **I've been more about dark stories and stuff, but maybe... I'll try something like a harem one day.**

 **I hope to see great stories from a bunch of you, for the fic community never has enough TLH fics, specifically Lynncoln ones. Okay, maybe they do, but I eat it up. Ugh, Lynn is best sister.**

 **Anything I can tell you to expect next?**

 **There's various things dropping, surprises of all sorts, some of which were teased already. Clues are scattered, but not labeled. What do you know? I've said enough. Hell, I've already given more hints about the future of the fic. You know about this next arc, the 316 arc, and that mysterious thing teased at the end of Loud and the Dead, which bridges that to this fic, and a bit of the end, from the Timelines chapter. Two other names of arcs have been also dropped. Can you find them? Do you know where to look? Does Lincoln miss Ronnie Anne?**

 **There's gonna be a big upcoming situation that will put them all to the ultimate test, and I like it, for they'll be truly defined by what they do and don't do. Its also a closure they all need- You'll see when we get there.**

 **The stakes will get higher, more dangerous foes than Lisa and Vince are lining up to take a jab at the Louds, while shadows are rising from the walls...**

 **Here it is, The Pingrey Protocol #1! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **June 1st, 2026**

Carol Pingrey's parents were gone. The place was for sale, and she had returned too late. She called out from the living room, still lingering on to the slight hope that remained of her. A mere grade A high school senior, who focused on nothing but her studies. What did she do to the world to end up being tested by some younger girl in a labcoat? Nothing made sense. Her hands had become a pair of nightmares. No one responded to her cries.

She screamed, turning her hands into human hammers, making holes all over the house. Dust and wall chippings decorated the vacant house.

A pair of footsteps closed in from where her room once was. She formed one of her hands into a sword shaped weapon. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"No need for that. I know who you are, what they did to you."

"You don't know anything!"

"Carol Pingrey, subjected to illegal laboratory testing by Vial Corp after being kidnapped in a late school night, act carried out by a mere teenage super-intellectual. This happened over a year ago. Then, you were freed once Vial fell. I know you want revenge."

A suitcase was slid towards Carol.

"What's this?"

"These are her weapons. Go on, open it."

Carol found the contents were the files of Project Link, attached with photos of the four clones. Underneath the sheets were rows of small red and black round devices.

"Are they... Like me?"

"No, she engineered these ones from single cells. I've managed to pinpoint where three of them would be. Addresss is on the back. I'd go, but my hands are tied at the moment."

"What about her? The one who did this to me?"

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance. For now, go on, kill these others."

Carol looked again at the photos, burning them into her memory.

 **June 2nd, 2026**

Lupa spun the knives around in the air, and then stuck them to the wall. Lacy was disturbed a little by this. "Can you stop? I know you're more like Lincoln than the rest of us, but-"

"Kill..." Lupa muttered.

"Snap out of it, Lupa."

Liby was hanging from the ceiling. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"I am the joke." Lupa pulled her down onto the bed.

"Can we go out or something? I'm getting bored being holed up in here."

"Be my guest, Lace. You both can go wherever you please. But where will you go?"

Lacy got up from her chair. "Come on, guys. We've not gone out to re-explore the world. Its not like someone's gonna come in here and force us to-"

Carol Pingrey surprised the fuck outta Lacy, in this perfect moment of godly irony, when she burst down the door. "CLONES!"

"Really, Lacy?" Lupa removed the knives from the wall and raised them around her. "Who the fuck are you?"

Carol reconfigured her arms into her signature hand-swords.

"I don't wanna know anymore."

Carol charged at them, screaming. Lupa launched all knives at her. Carol took some of them to her arms, and sliced them away. "What the..."

Carol reformed her hand back, and tossed two red devices at Liby and Lacy. The devices stuck to them like glue. She then focused on Lupa, landing blows to her with a sledgehammer for a hand. Lupa was now bloodied and bruised. Carol shoved Liby to the floor.

"No! Focus on me, slut!" Lupa was trying to crawl to Carol, who grabbed Lacy and threw her out the window. Lupa limped over to it, and caught Lacy just in time.

Carol pulled her away, by her hair.

"You'll never win!" Lupa cried out.

"I think I just did."

"W-wait, who are you?"

"The death of you." Carol impaled the clone with her hand. Lupa shrieked with pain. She slowly pulled a knife to her hand.

"Why, you..." She raised it, and forced it to meet Carol's back. "FUCKING BITCH!"

Carol pushed Lupa off of her. "This isn't over..." She left the apartment, after removing the knife on her back.

"Liby... Liby!" Lupa applied pressure to herself, trying to stop the blood. "Fuck!"

"Lupa?" The second comedienne moved slowly, trying to brush off the dizzy feeling from the impact. "Where's Lacy?"

Lacy climbed through the window. "Did we win?"

"Hardly."

"Liby, that red thing she threw on you latched itself. Take it off, its some power dampener of some sort."

Lupa snapped it in half, while holding the pressure on her wound. "She got me good..."

"Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Lacy. I don't know."

 **June 4th, 2026**

"But, one of us will have to tell them. About that girl, whoever that was."

Lupa banged her head on the door. "They have enough problems already. Lincoln's disappeared, and did you even see how some of them were looking at each other?"

"We've come at a bad time. So what? We fight, too. They'll put it aside."

Lori knocked, sending Lupa flying back. "Linka wants to talk to you. You mind if she cuts in?"

Lupa swung her arm, thus opening the door. "Bring her in."

Linka wandered in with Bun-Bun. "Hi..."

"Clones only." Lupa shut the door on the oldest Loud. "So, Linka, what's on your mind?"

"No one knows where he is... My...-"

"You've been calling him father, from what we've already gathered. Do you still hate him?"

"No... I thought about what you told me. Maybe it felt like hate, but... I was afraid..."

Lupa bent down to the girl. "Afraid of what?"

Her eyes went half closed, and met the floor. "I was afraid I'd be a disappointment to him. Lisa didn't want me... And he..." She let the tears run. "I sided with you guys, and yet he still-"

Lupa stopped the sounds of her breaking voice, pulling her into a calm hug.

"You're afraid he'll throw you away. Is that it? He doesn't hate you, he does care. He freed us because of you. He didn't want to hurt you."

She looked at the stuffed rabbit.

"He loves you all..." Lacy cut in. "I know he tried to kill us, but... Yeah, you know."

Lupa wiped the tears from Linka's face. "You don't have to worry. He'll never shut you down, or throw you away."

"Thanks, sis..." Linka replied.

Lupa turned to the others. "We're all sisters. Amazing. So, is he why they're arguing?"

Linka nodded. "Its the way he did things, and Luna had to kill when she didn't have to. But, she was forced to, and- Geez, its scary.

"Well, shit. I might need a smoke just for listening."

"Lung cancer is bad, Lupa."

"We're not real, anyways. What's the-" She tried to retract. Linka looked away from her. "Dang it..."

Lacy quickly hugged her, before the words sank into her mind. "Good job, Lupa."

"My fault."

 **Later**

"You guys heard the news?" Lucy, Lynn, and Luan were finding out more about their seconds.

"News? Something going on?" Lupa was hanging upside down from the ceiling, while Lucy was sttoking her hair.

"They're getting more aware of us, and its getting dangerous." Lynn noticed Lacy's buck teeth. "Ooh, the Lincoln part of you is clear as daylight."

Luan and Liby were telling each other jokes, disregarded by the four.

"Everything's been dangerous from day one. Damn it, Lisa..." Lucy sounded angry.

"Lacy, what's our motto?" Lynn didn't think she'd know it, but-

"Never say die." It meant everything was there.

"What- Where's that from? Did we miss something?"

Lynn shook her head. "Its nothing, really," she lied. Lacy hugged her genetic predecessor, comforting her.

"He's happy."

"I-I know that. I just miss him is all."

Lucy looked down, hearing this little display of significant feels that had value to Lynn.

"Don't get all mopey on me now, mother. I'll replace you..."

Lucy sighed, putting her hands on her pockets. "Thanks for the sympathy."

"Meh", Lupa uttered. "Wanna go out for some chalupas?"

"I'm game", exclaimed Lucy.

 **Night**

There were only three rooms in the house. The twins, Luan and Linka shared one. Lucy, Lynn, Lily and Lori shared another, and the last one was taken up by the clones. Luna was the one taking the couch.

Luna was awake to hear the knocking. "Who the bloody hell-"

A shadow glimpsed through the window and actually battered right through it. Carol was still shrouded in the darkness of the house, as Luna shouted at maximum voice power.

"INTRUDER!"

Carol took the distracting seconds and struck Luna with both her hands, piercing through her body. Luna aimlessly tried to claw away her attacker's face, but Carol only ducked, and retracted her human weapons. Luna went down, and Carol placed one of the red dampeners on her back. "Night night."

Luna was unconscious, taking a kick to her head. A rush of wind formed around, and Carol looked upon the other Louds, ready to engage. Liby and Lacy were freaking out inside, while Lupa, developing anger and a desire of personal vendetta, was ready for round two.

"Come on, then. Bring it!"

Carol then went on her offense, letting out her battle cry.

* * *

 **AN: We're back to our regular schedule.**


	51. The Pingrey Protocol, Part Two

Lupa dragged Luna to them, leaving a bloody trail from where she was. "Damn it!"

"Get her fixed, and get Linka and Lily safe!" Lynn commanded. Luan moved away from the danger, and she and Liby both went onto protect.

Carol pointed at the Louds. "I have a bone to pick with all of you, and I'm gonna enjoy killing you all."

"Lana, Lola, do your thing", Lori whispered.

"And you're all gonna-" Carol then vanished after the streak of bright white had pushed her out of the place. The twins returned, and Lana grabbed Lynn's hand. "Lola, take Lori! Come on!"

Lacy and Lupa were left in the confusion. "WAIT, WHAT ABOUT US?!"

"Lupa, they left us. Screw it, let's see if Luna needs us."

Liby was preventing the blood from flowing out, while Luan was calming the two youngest girls. "Nothing to worry about, okay? We're all protected here."

"Hey, how's Luna?" Lacy asked upon entering the room, bigger than that of the old house.

"I have this, Lacy. She's gonna be fine." Liby had both hands up to Luna's opening.

"Well, if you need help-"

"I said I have this!" Liby barked at Lacy.

"Whoa there, kiddo. Who flipped on your switch?" Lupa shut and locked the door. Linka moved from Luan's care, moving up closer to Liby. She placed a hand on her back, and promised Liby to not worry with a simple, warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Lace." Liby softly uttered.

 _How the fuck did she find us?_ Lupa thought.

Lana and Lola both stopped at an empty construction site. Carol was digging herself out of a dirt pile, phased through by the twins. "Fuck you, Louds. I have tricks up my sleeves to play."

"Any of you know her?" Lola asked.

"Questions later. First, let's take this idiot blonde down", Lynn exclaimed. The three others gave her angry looks. "What?"

Lana and Lola zoomed around Carol. "Gotcha", she laughed, tossing two of the red dampeners to the circular white flashes that kept her cornered. They quickly slowed down. Lynn kicked Carol away before the twins could be hurt.

"My powers are gone! What happened?" Lola attempted to run, but only did so like a regular person. "What has she done to me?!"

Carol backed away as Lori and Lynn were closing in on her. She quickly reached into her pocket, but only had a black, round device on her. "Damn it. I'll kill you all!" She revealed it, sending them to a halt. "But not today!" She threw it downwards, and a blue portal opened up underneath her, sending her into it

"Get after her!" Lori yelled.

Lynn made a jump, but the portal closed in before she made it through. Lynn fell face first into the dirt. "UCKKKK!"

Lori groaned, while Lana and Lola kept trying to run. "What is going on?!"

Lola then spotted a red object on Lana's back. "Hold up, what's this?" She pulled it out, and looked closely, spotting a familar logo on the back; **Vial Corp.**

"Guys, look at this! This has Lisa's name written all over this." She handed the dampener to Lori.

"Its always Lisa, isn't it. She never gives up... But it can't be. She's been imprisoned."

"Maybe she has connections still?" Lynn suggested.

"I'm not sure, but there is something we gotta consider; who is she, and how did she know where to-" Lori stopped. "Don't you think its funny the clones came right before this happens."

"You saying the clones are responsible for this?"

"Hey, maybe they brought her, maybe they lied about their story. Its not a coincidence, Lynn."

Lana removed Lola's dampener. "We can go home now, and we'll figure this out later."

Lana and Lola did their thing once more, returning to their now unsafe house.

In the room, Lupa vanished before them, being surrounded by the four.

"Start talking, tell us what you know," Lynn ordered.

"We don't know who she is, but she came and attacked us. That's why we left. We really did our best to cover our tracks. It's not Lisa, it can't be, but-" She placed her hand on her wound, feeling around. "Oh, shit."

"What? What is it?"

Lupa removed her sweater and shirt, only sporting a black bra because of course she does. Lola was nauseous at the huge wound on her. Lupa raised a hand over her chest.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Lynn assumed Lupa was going to try something funny. "Don't-"

The black device ripped through her skin, flying right into her fingers. "Uck!"

"What, is this a tracker?!"

"I remember now. She screamed out "Clones!" at us. She knew who and what we were."

"It really sounds like dear Lisa to me. How's Luna doing?"

"Liby was healing her wounds, she's stable now," Lupa replied.

"Uh... We're going to pay Lisa a visit-"

"I doubt she'll talk, its Lisa, for fuck's sake."

"What else can we do? This could be our only lead. Lana, Lola, tell them Luna's staying in their room. We'll decide what to do tomorrow."

Back up in the clones' room, Liby was resting her hands. "Geez, that was tiring, but she'll be okay."

"Uh, Liby. You do know she can regenerate, right?" Luan rained on Liby's parade.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Lacy and Linka silently giggled, much to her irritation. The twins walked in. "Lori says Luna will stay here tonight."

"Ew... She has that bad smell."

"Yeah, why do you think we put her on the couch? See you tomorrow."

Liby formed the malicious idea. "Goodnight, speedos."

"Put your clothes back on, Lupa, and go to your room." Lori laid on the couch.

Within the next hour, Liby and Lacy worked stealthily to move Luna to the second room. Boy, would they get such a surprise. Liby was giggling lightly, while Lacy managed to hold in her desire to laugh. They levitated to and back from the room.

Lori thought she smelled Luna's odor from afar, but disregarded it. She kept her eyes back on the door and windows, expecting another attack from the teenager with the weird ability.

Lupa was still awake to hear the two pull Liby's prank into action.

"I hope this place has thin walls, too," Liby laughed.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble, Lib. Aw, look at little Lupa, sleeping like a baby. How-"

She sat up, giving them both a hell of a fright. "Don't you finish that sentence. Go back to sleep."

Lacy quickly followed the new goth's order, while Liby only kept her stare on Lupa.

"What, Liby?"

"No, uh- Nothing, I'm going." Liby toppled on her bed silently, still feeling Lupa's eyes on her, which was doing something else other than just scaring her. She faced the wall, still feeling uncomfortable. Lupa went down, no longer having Liby on her sights. She sighed the way Lucy does, and dozed off while looking at the darkness of the ceiling.

 **June 5th, 2026**

"EWWWW WHAT THE FUCK IS- WHO PUT LUNA HERE?!" The voice was loud enough to be heard clearly. Liby broke into a horde of laughter, taking her sheets with her after slipping off the bed.

Lupa was already up at the time, already sulking and questioning her existence. "Ugh, keep it down."

"Oh, sorry there, Darkie. Some of us want to have fun here. Maybe you should, too."

Lacy was chuckling wildy after coming in. "Oh, boy, they're so mad! Greatest prank ever!"

Lupa coughed intentionally. "Good morning to you, too, Lace."

"I wonder what today has in store for us three," she said in a zombified tone. Running footsteps rang out. "Oh."

Liby pulled the covers over her. "Oops!"

Lacy jumped on Lupa's bed, hoping to be protected by the queen of darkness. "Shield me!"

Lori was covering her nose, face fully red. To hear her talk while holding her nose made Liby giggle more underneath the sheets. "WHICH ONE OF YOU PUT LUNA IN OUR ROOM?!"

Lacy also couldn't help herself, and Lupa decided it was too early for this. She removed the covers from both her and Liby's beds.

"Hey, what- Lupa!"

"We're not here to prank around. Lori, what's the plan?"

The oldest Loud lowered her arm from her face. She took a satisfying breath, and sighed. "Thank fuck. And we're going to have a meeting about it now. Meet up downstairs. Its just you three, me, Luna and Lynn. Yeah, Luna's alright now. Liby, you don't have to take part of it.'

"I'm not weak anymore..."

"Not true, Liby. Stay out of it, okay?" Lupa made up her mind, and nodded at Lori. "Me and Lace will be down shortly."

"Meet you down."

Liby shut the door. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm ready for this? Is that it?" She flipped Lupa's bed, making her topple on the floor. Lacy was quick to get out of the way.

"Liby, I don't think she thinks you're-"

"You're right, I do think you're merely a child. You'd get in the way, and I'm not a babysitter."

"Wha- Lupa, why?" Lacy was blocking Liby, who was trying to get to the goth. "Liby, stop!"

"Lupa, I can handle it!" She shoved Lacy to the side. "I'm not a little girl."

"Where the hell did this come from?!" Lacy was ready to pull her back, but denied by Lupa.

"Show me you can handle it, girl." The two were directly face-to-face. "Hit me, Liby. Hit me."

The girl formed a fist, and prepared to strike her.

"Come on, Lib. Prove you're willing to fight for your beliefs. Prove that you're strong for this. Prove that you have Lincoln in you!"

Liby dropped her fist, and only let out a scream over her shoulder. Lupa pushed her down with no hesitation. "Pathetic."

"Liby?"

"Don't help her up. She can do it herself. She doesn't need our help if she wants to be on my level. On his level. That's what she's asking for, without knowing it. Get downstairs, Lace."

Lacy looked back at the defeated Liby before leaving.

"Stay as the girl I know you are, Lib. Trust me, you don't want it to elude you. I'm doing this for your own good. Tough love, you know? I'll be right back." Lupa left before she even saw the first tear of her drop to the wooden floor.

"Lisa might not even talk! She doesn't get emotional or such. She's not like us. She's cold, dudes. We can't waste our time."

The two were already down as Lynn and Lori were deciding how to act. "Maybe Lupa could torture her?"

"Let's not go there. There has to be another-"

Like the work of an unseen force, the TV turned on, depicting a live broadcast.

 _"We're here, coming to you live with breaking news. The Gray Water Maximum Penitentiary has come under fire, after an explosion had been set off not long ago. Choppers are already on the scene." Footage of the burning penitentiary filled the screen. Orange and black flames were mixing with one another, dancing with the wind. "Firefighters on the scene already tell us no one could have made it out in time."_

"What the- That's where Lisa was placed!"

"Well, our only lead is now out the window. What now?"

The group gave up, having no other contingency. "I think we'll just have to fight without answers."

* * *

 **AN: Answers will come, just not yet. What's up with that? Lisa is long gone. What's going on? What's the game being played here? Find out next time on 2026!**


	52. The Pingrey Protocol, Part Three

**June 4th, 2026**

"They cornered me! You didn't tell me they all had powers! You're still keeping me in the dark!" Carol was still brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

"Are you not surprised?" The voice from Carol's secret employer then laughed in a sadistic tone. "You've made it out, now, go try again."

"I don't understand why you don't do this. You know more than I do. Why-"

"I'm already making moves, and both of us will see to it that the Louds die. Without you, I can't do this. I have my hands tied at the moment, by the way. Trust me, I'm doing what I must." The voice ceased, and some sort of tapping like Carol has never heard before quickly came and left.

"Kill the super powered Louds... This won't be easy..." Behind her, a second suitcase was awaiting to be picked up. She opened it, seeing the same devices like in the first one. There was a note over it;

 **Lure the tallest blonde in blue to me. There is one of them I'd like you to not harm from here on out. Flip over.**

Carol turned it over, and looked at the girl who seemed to now be untouchable. _Why her?_

 **June 5th, 2026**

Linka had finished her breakfast later that morning. She and Lynn were heading out for a walk.

"Remember, be back here before 12 P.M. or Lana and Lola will do sweeps."

Linka tied her shoes, and ran out.

"Yeah, I got it, Luna. Watch yourselves." Lynn chased after Linka, yelling at her. Lupa moved her fingers to close the door. Liby had finally come down and joined up with her sisters.

"What are we doing?"

"Plans cancelled, and we're flying blind. We gotta watch out for her everytime we head out. We can't be caught going out solo now," Lupa looked out the window. For a second, she thought she saw something orange fading in and out on the other side of the street. "Fuck me, I must be seeing things."

"Liby, I'm sorry", Lacy whispered. She placed a hand on the back of her head and held her. "Are you okay, Li-Li?"

"I wish..." Liby looked at Lupa, who wasn't giving her attention, despite hearing her. Lupa moved away from the windows.

"Lupa, stop it. No one's trying anything again."

"You don't know that. We don't know anything, actually. Better to stay here and not move about unnecessarily. Its the only way we'll be safe."

Luna overheard this will sipping on her coffee. Lori was also eavesdropping.

"We can't be holed up like back in our apartment. What's the point of being free clones if we can't even walk out without being afraid of someone wanting to kill us?" Lacy pointed her thumb behind to them. "They're not afraid to go out and deal with pests. Why are you?" She asked Lupa.

"In case you forgot, Lacy... WE ARE NOT BULLETPROOF!"

Her outburst alerted the others. "Keep it down... I think they can hear you."

"Pahhh!" Lupa screamed.

"Lana, could you check the TV? It seems to be faulty."

"Lori, I have limits in knowledge, but I'll try anyways. Not my fault if I mess something up."

"I wonder how many Dream Boat seasons we've missed," Luna wondered.

"They ended three seasons after. I still had access to media, guys..."

"You know, we've never talked about what happened to us, in the whole ten years. Before anything else, we should catch up, right?" Lori didn't expect them to agree. Whatever happened, happened. Maybe burying the past was meant to stay buried. "I mean, I don't know, sorry."

"Fuck that, we're not doing that," Luna blurted out.

"Luan, thoughts?"

"I'd rather not share, actually." Nobody seemed to agree to open up about the unaccounted years apart from one another. Lori lifted her hands. "Fine," she admitted defeat, swallowing the rest of her coffee. Lily was alone at the end of the table, eating without a word. "That idiot Lynn should have taken her too. Why didn't she?"

"Look, why won't we get her mind off of him? Where's a nearest Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"Lori's got a point, dudes. We've not tried our best to distract her. We won't be risking ourselves because we're all going, even the sisters grimm over there have to come."

Lynn was racing around a park they had come across. Linka was already worn out by then, submitting herself to a defeat. She found the nearest bench and sat on the edge. She could only watch Lynn run and run, probably forever while she kicked her legs in the air.

The woman she had seen earlier this week made her way to her. Linka only noticed as the woman took the other end of the bench. "Hi," she said in a friendly tone. Linka waved her hand along with a soft smile. "Your name was Linka, right?"

"Right. I remember you. Riley?"

"Aw, you remember!" Riley had a fully pink attire this time. It made her look at her maximum feminine efficiency.

"I guess", Linka was quieter than usual. Maybe it was that the woman here was still a stranger. "Are you following me?"

"Oh, heavens no! I come here often. I've lived here for over five years, I've found this to be my safe space."

"Oh, sorry. I moved here not long ago. My... aunts live with me, and my dad is away somewhere I don't know of." Linka looked to the clouds above on the sunny day.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Something happen in particular?"

To Linka, this lady seemed so kind, so light. A sincere and caring personality, not like Luna or Lynn, or the others, who used their hands to talk. This locked up thing is what she probably needed. Linka broke exclusively for this seemingly selfless woman.

"There was a fight between him and some of them. I guess he was-"

"Driven away? It sounds like it."

"No, he couldn't have. He's not one to leave..." She let the idea that he went off to vent bury into her head. Being an undeveloped girl as of yet, she didn't realize Lincoln could have another reason to leave, or disappear- Whatever it was. "He couldn't have, he knows I need him!"

Riley grew closer, slowly scooting up. "I bet you miss him more than enough, don't you?"

"I do, I really do."

Lynn found herself back around, and slowed down upon seeing a stranger sitting near Linka. They looked to be talking, and Lynn looked closely. _It's that girl from yesterday!_

Lynn ran at her max speed, cutting away from the path.

"I'm sure he's okay. I'm sure he'll come back. No need to cry." Linka allowed herself to be hugged by her. And this felt more warm, more of a calming action than Lincoln's own hugs to her. Linka found herself less at war with her sneaky hatred that was already rising to fill the empty void once filled by Lincoln being there.

She was willing to apologize for siding against him, in a situation that had defined the reasoning and actions of the Louds. She found herself to hate him after he lost that argument, but she understood he tried to redeem himself for her, by cutting away from the Agency after freeing the clones. For her. He did it for her. And she had enough love to care and trust him, life or death. This bond was something she didn't seem to have with the others truly.

He showed her he cared, and was the first to do so, via gifts. In fact, he cared for them all. Even Luna, who had her different views than he did. Luna, Luna did this. Luna drove him away. The anger was taking over, boiling the falling angel's blood.

"LINKA!" Lynn had reached them, and pulled her away from Riley. "You! You were in our house!"

"What- Lynn, what are you talking about?" Linka was confused. "No, you have it wrong, that's someone else!"

Carol attacked at night, making it hard for her face to be seen enough to be marked, and vice versa. Lynn ignored Linka, grabbed the blonde and easily flipped her behind the bench, moving like a wrestler.

"Lynn, that's not her! It wasn't her last night!"

"Of course it's her! Attacker was blonde! She's blonde, and its suspicious she's talking to you."

"Wait, no! She-"

Riley had a hand on her back. "I'm- I'm calling the police! How dare you assault me!"

"BITCH, PLAY PRETEND! I DARE YOU!"

A pink wallet had come out of her pocket. Lynn picked it up, and took a look inside. "Let's see who you-" The first thing she was was a card.

 **Riley L. Doubt - Secondary Medical Researcher**

 **Mandel Science Division, Level 3 Access**

 **2016- Current**

 **ID: 769362**

"Oh, uh... Nice. Bet you make a whole lotta money, huh?" Lynn awkwardly handed her back the wallet. "I am so sorry-"

"Save it for the cops, sister." Riley had already dialed the second digit, ready to press the final number.

"Wait, no! It's not her fault! I can explain!" Linka moved in front of Lynn. "Yesterday, there was an intruder, she broke in and hurt one of my aunts really bad. This is just a misunderstanding, that's all." Linka had her arms lifted up, defending Lynn. "She's sorry, and so am I. Please don't report her."

She made puppy eyes, and it seemed to have effect on Riley. She set her phone down, and sighed. "An intruder, huh? Jeez, girl, you have some serious strength. I would have preferred less people to know where I work, but what are you gonna do, right?"

"Can... I, uhh, make it up somehow? Coffee, ice cream or something? Jeez, I feel so bad." Lynn scratched the back of her head.

"Well, matter of speaking, there is something I'd like," Riley responded.

 **Later**

The entire Loud clan had arrived at a Chuck E Cheese's. Linka and Lily were enjoying themselves, throwing shots at the basketball hoops. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Not if I win first!"

Lana and Lola were rolling balls into the holes. So far, Lana was winning, but Lola was having none of that. She grabbed Liby while Lana kept raising her score.

"That's my arm!" Liby cried out.

"Help me win! She's cheating!" Lola complained.

"Not my fault you're horrible at this!"

Lola returned to rolling. "Go on, give me a lucky streak!"

Liby helped guide all of the balls into perfect scores, which made Lola squeal with excitement. Lana scoffed once the timers had reached zero. "You're such a cheater."

The rest of the gang took up two tables, back to back. Lori, Luan, Luna and Lynn took up one, eating away at a large pizza. Behind Lori and Luna, Lucy, Lupa and Lacy had the other one. They also had their own pizza. Lacy had three slices already, and Lynn held a thumbs up visible to Lacy to see.

"This was literally a great idea. I didn't expect the twins to be having fun here, which is a nice surprise, actually."

"What were we worried about at all? It feels good to get back to the good times. We might need phones, we gotta take pictures."

Lynn surprised them, finally revealing her own.

"Wait, what? What?!" Luna tapped on the table repeatedly. "Are you bloody serious, mate?!"

Luan wheezed, instantly going red. "What a surprise!"

"I've always had my phone, but it was useless because none of you guys had one. Plus, I didn't pay the last phone bill, getting busy being involved in life and death situations."

"Well? Take the damn pics, woman!"

Lori snatched the phone from Lynn, acting faster than her. "I have this." She had begun shooting away at the five Louds participating at the games, marking this good day for the memories.

All of a sudden, Lynn broke into her own giggle fit.

"What's funny?" Luan was sure she missed some punchline. The occupants from the second table turned to the ruckus.

"Leni would be screaming at the sight of Chuck E. She also hates mice too, you know?" It took a while for both Luna and Luan to finally laugh from this. Lori made a little laugh, agreeing with Lynn. Lupa and Lucy only smiled after it was Lacy's time to laugh.

"All these years..." Lynn coughed. "I actually did miss her."

Luna raised her drink, lifting it high. "A toast to Leni Loud. She was the purest of us, and never did any harm to anyone." Lynn and Luan raised their own, making contact with Luna's cup.

"Get in here, Lori!' Luan yelled. Lacy went over to them, dragging Lupa with her. "To Leni Loud!"

Lupa entered her cup in the toast. "In memory of little miss sunshine." She shook Lucy, who still remained in place. "Mother?"

"Sigh", said the doomed goth, finally giving in to this. She didn't want to, for she had a feeling that they would give one for her sometime soon. It horrified her, almost enough to not take part. "Dearly beloved-"

"Nooooo, don't go there!" Luna covered her mouth, Luan shielded her eyes and Lynn blocked out the sound.

"You guys are literally monkeys," Lori snickered. She snapped a photo of the three. "This one's a keeper." She turned back to face the four- And saw Carol Pingrey staring at them through the window. She dropped the phone, quickly moving to act. "IT'S HER!"

"Hey!" Lynn yelled, like she was a spoiled teenager who had been rear-ended while on a pink convertible.

Lori went in full sprint after Carol, who had already broke into a run once she had Lori's attention. "Hey, get back here!" Carol entered into a parking lot, racing up the stairs. Lori had higher stamina, and was catching up to the assailant and put an end to her. Carol found herself cornered on the top floor. Or so it seemed.

"Nowhere to go! I've got you, whore!" Lori downgraded to slow footsteps. Carol was being backed into the concrete barrier.

"Stay right there!"

"Or what? I'm bringing you back, so I can't hurt you... yet." Lori was close enough to subdue her. Carol then pulled her secret move; she dropped a black teleportation device in front of Lori, and moed quickly into the blue portal that opened up in front of them. Lori screamed in unknown fear, which made Carol laugh in satisfaction.

They landed in her empty living room. Here, Carol had home-field advantage. Lori scanned around, rapidly identifying this place as an unfamiliar place. "Where the fuck have you brought me to?"

The voice of the person that guided Carol had answered before Carol could think of words. "You're where I want you to be." The second figure made its way besides Carol, laughing maniacally. "And you're gonna do me a huge favor..."

* * *

 **AN: Huehuehue, what will Lori do?**


	53. The Pingrey Protocol, Conclusion

**June 6th, 2026**

She came back later that night, near 3 A.M., and was asleep on the couch, after doing something that proved more dangerous and very sneaky, succumbed to exhaustion. Lori received multiple injuries all over her body, mostly from cuts. Sleep was all she cared about, and she was snoring, still feeling the pain through the sleep. Luna slept in the hallway, since being short of Lori called for Luna to be in the front lines.

Luna and Lynn came rushing down for breakfast, once it was around eight in the morning. "BLIMEY, IT'S LORI!"

"Can we cut the British part of you? I thought it was just a phase."

"Well, mate-" The twins rushed to Lori's aid, nearly flipping Luna off balance. "Watch it, you two! Leave Lori to her sleep, she's probably been through enough. Look at her! Lynn, go get the first-aid kit. We could try to clean her up."

"Alright, yeah. Lana?" Lynn already saw the kit case in Lana's hands. "Never mind then."

 **Afternoon**

Lori opened her eyes, seeing some sort of shadow move in and out of the light's view. "Ugh, what-" She felt her wounds giving her a hell of a time. She hissed in pain, also feeling something like a headache. "What-"

"Lore? Are you okay?" Linka had a worried look fixated on Lori. "You've been snoring for hours."

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"A bit after twelve. Lana's fetched some tacos and chimichangas, but chalupas are fresh out. Just like Ronnie Anne's cooking, these are good." Linka held have of a taco in her hand.

"Ronnie Anne... Bobby... Right." She put a hand over her face, still trying to feel more awake and better. "Save me a plate of four, will you? Thanks." She yawned, stretching all her limbs out and scratched her back.

 _"What the hell are these?" Lori looked to the mysterious person she had not seen before. Seems like Carol wasn't alone, not even the leader at all. She held her hand open, staring at these red round things bigger that Tylenol pills._

 _"Dampeners, Loud. Place them on a person with abilities, and they'll deactivate the genes. They come from Vial Corp, but I'm no agent of Lisa Loud's."_

 _"You want me to put these on my sisters?"_

 _"So to speak, yeah." Carol remained silent, appearing to be a nothing after all. "You put these on them in unnoticeable spots, and take out the non-threats the morning after."_

 _"Take out? As in kill?!"_

 _"Oh, no. Ugh, I mean get out of the house, so that Carol can move in."_

 _"Carol? Her name is Carol?" Lori giggled._

 _"I'm gonna-!"_

 _"Carol, down." The leader lifted a hand, which seemed to terrify Carol dead on her feet. Lori was now feeling dread over her, like a gray cloud constantly flying over her._

 _"S-Sorry."_

 _"So, that's it, right? I suppress their powers with these, and you won't hurt them?"_

 _"That is correct. Go now." The boss opened up a portal that would take her back home. She jumped in, and tiptoed around the house, planting the dampeners to everyone but Linka, Liby, and Lily, the three believing to not be something of an obstacle._

Lori quietly ate. Only her, Linka and Liby were at the table. Everyone else was scattered around the house. "You two up to hang around at the park? Linka, you remember where Lynn took you yesterday, right?"

"Yes, why?" Linka sipped from a cup of orange juice.

"You two wanna head out? It looks like Liby might need some time from her head, too."

The Luan clone still pictured Lupa being hard on her, which really did its number on her. Tough love, Lupa called it. But was it more than that? She wasn't a brat who was vulnerable here. She too had powers, but Lupa acted like she was only a baby needing protecting. Maybe this was Luan's position as well. "Liby?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you want to come with me, Linka and Lily to the park."

"Oh yeah, that'd be great right about now. I don't think I had my fill of fun yesterday."

"Linka, get Lily. We'll wait outside for you two."

"But, aren't you gonna tell them what happened?" Linka asked.

"When... We come back, Linka, when we come back..."

The four left the house, and Carol stood lying in wait from the corner of a building, waiting until they were out of view to strike.

Luna, Lynn and Luan were scrolling through the photos Lori took, laughing and smiling. "Oooh, I like this one!"

"Ugh, Lola was cheating, wasn't she? The nerve of that woman!' Lynn did not tolerate such gameplay.

"Haha, look at Linka and Lily here! Totally adorable."

"These are beautiful, and I only wish-" Lynn covered Luan's mouth before she could finish.

"Let's not remind ourselves of him, Luan. Besides, when he comes back, we'll show him."

"When?" Luan was skeptical at Lynn's choice of words. "Don't you mean, if?"

Lynn opened her mouth to reply, but a huge crashing noise had come from another room, followed by the unison scream of the twins. "What was that?!" Lynn put a hand in front of Luan, urging her not to move. Luna heard a clatter of running footsteps in the hall.

"Lana? Lola?" Lynn turned the knob, gently pulling the door. A fire extinguisher butted her face, and out cold did Lynn go, falling on her back. Carol dropped the container, cackling. "Aren't you gonna say hello?"

Lupa and Lacy moved in, and Carol was surrounded by them. "Looks like things are getting interesting." She did a complete turn, going for the two clones and grabbing them by their clothes.

"Lupa, my powers aren't working!" Lacy tried to pick up the fire extinguisher, but was knocked out by Carol.

"Take that, bi-" Carol howled upon being bitten by Lupa. She threw the goth on the floor, preparing one sword. "You're gonna fucking die-"

Luna made her move, ramming into Carol. She failed to reveal her signature claws, and was still trying before she was returned her move by Carol. "What the-"

Carol poked her arm at Luna's neck, pushing it deep enough to cut through. "What's wrong? Are your abilities gone? You poor babies! You there!" She turned to Luan. "Tie them up!"

Linka and Lily were running around in the playground, enjoying a game of tag. Liby sat in the grass outside the playground, being protected from the sun by Lori. "Something bothering you?"

She picked at the grass, ripping out single pieces and throwing them around mindlessly. "It's nothing, Lore."

"You've been quiet for awhile. I don't think it's nothing. You can talk to me, you know that?"

"There's nothing to say... Lori, am I vulnerable?"

"Uh, well, Lisa gave you teleki... Whatever it is, so I wouldn't say you are. Why? Someone say you are?"

"Lupa thinks of me as a child. I don't know how to feel about that..."

"Well, did she say that exact word?"

"She did..."

"But did she mean it? You never truly know, Lib."

"Why would she say that if she didn't mean it? I don't understand it. I can defend myself, I'm not weak."

Lori rubbed her shoulders, beginning a massage. "I mean, Luan isn't the strongest, and we have to protect her. She's the only one with no powers. Lucy can manage, she knows how to fight. Do you know how to fight? Are you capable to hurt someone, Liby?"

"Hu- Well, no- But, I-"

"You're not weak, but you're still worth needing protecting. Lupa's just looking out for you, like we do with Luan, understand? We know Luan's not a baby, but she's more likely to be harmed in a fight."

"But I... I mean, I guess... I just want to prove Lupa I belong past the kiddie table."

"Someday, you will. Trust me, you wanna stay there as long as possible. It's not so bad."

"LORI!" Linka was pulling Lily towards them. She appeared to be unconscious, just a body, feet being dragged through the grass. "SHE JUST FELL OUT OF NOWHERE!" Lori's hands went off from Liby's shoulders, quickly moving to reach her youngest sister.

"Put her down, Linka!" Lori felt for a pulse on her wrist and on her neck. "She's alive! But what-"

Lily leaned up and screamed. "SHE'S IN THE HOUSE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" She grabbed Liby's hand and took her forcibly back to the house.

"Whoa there, talk about strength!" Liby shouted.

"We don't have that much time. She could already be there!"

Lori found herself shocked, and only decided to pursue after Linka gave chase behind the girls.. "Hey, wait for me!" Lori did not know what to do now. Something so simple was going to be the worst turn for her and her new master.

Luan was done being conscious once she tied up all the Louds in groups of three. Carol placed her in the back of the room, tying her up with Lucy, giggling away at her victory. Lupa and Lacy kept trying to break free, but only succeeded in making friction, and stopped after Luna tugged at them. Lana and Lola both felt Lynn's weight an effort to push back. In the end, they all fell on their sides.

"You got us, now you gonna tell us who you are? And why you're doing this?" Luna began to scoot into the hall, and the other two caught on. She kept up her monologue, while Carol had her back to all of them.

"You have serious lady balls to ask me why. But... Very well, I'll give you that before we all leave."

 _She was heading back home, driving her red jeep, tuning to Katy Perry. That day was a school day, and was also her last, but she didn't know it. She was only three blockw away when she found that there was a roadblock. She had to turn either left or right, so she made a left._

 _Two black vans boxed her before she made her right turn. Carol drew nervous, and she heard her window shatter slightly. She turned to see an entry point on the window of the car door, and succumbed to the tranquilizer dart lodged in her neck._

"After that, I woke up in a cell room for awhile. They moved me to some surgery room or something. A teenage girl, definitely younger than me, gave me an injection of some sort. That's how I got these." She showed off her human blades again. "I found I can morph these into alot of things, but this form is my favorite."

"This is about revenge?"

"Damn right its revenge. Relatives of the one who made me this must die, and then after that, Lisa Loud will be next."

Lupa and Luna exchanged looks, both of them knowing what happened to Lisa. "You don't watch the news, do you? Haven't you heard?"

"What?" Carol turned around, prompting the three to stop moving in their caterpillar velocity. "What haven't I heard?"

At this point, Lupa was laughing under her breath. "You really are a natural blonde. Boo fucking hoo, girly. Lisa's dead, announced yesterday."

Carol stood in front of her, and went on her knees. "You'd say anything in your situation." She grabbed Lupa's face by her chin, and shook it. "Points for trying there."

Lacy spoke impulsively. "She really is! There was this-"

"Lacy, hush!" Luna ordered.

"That's enough out of you", Carol slapped all three of them. "I'm not too dumb to see what it is you're doing! Get back over there!"

In the floor below, the sound of glass went off, and was almost faint. Carol turned back to the hallway. "You fuckers expecting company?"

"N-no. We don't have-" Luna took another look around, and finally realized that four people were missing. "No one at-" She met a kick to her face before finishing. She spat out blood, moaning. Carol took cover behind the door, readying herself.

The footsteps followed, multiple pairs, and Lily's voice echoed right outside. "GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Carol's heart stopped in its place. _Shit! What the fuck?! They're not supposed to be back for another few hours! Damn it!_

Liby and Lily came inside, and Carol peeked out.

"Hey, look out!" Luna warned. Carol put a hand over Lily's mouth, putting her blade on the little girl's neck. "You there, take a fucking seat!" Liby sat besides her sisters slowly.

"What are you doing?! Use your powers!" Lupa commanded.

"Try something, and you'll guarantee your own death."

"Liby, you said you wanted me to not think of you as a kid. You can start now, and take her down!"

Liby's eyes flashed forth and back from Lupa and Carol. "Liby-"

"I'll kill this girl! I don't need her!" Carol sliced a part of her skin, making Lily screech through Carol's hand. Liby was placed in the ultimatum of the situation. Lupa then figured out what to say to drive the scared comedienne. "I KNEW IT, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BABY! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!"

Liby got a grip of her rushing feelings. The words hit het hard. Lupa had just gone blunt, and there was no going back. A baby, she was called a baby. And Liby's hands graduated into something else. "I'm... not-" She lifted both her hands slowly, directly at Carol. "A FUCKING BABY!"

Carol found herself no longer in control of her arms. Lily moved away from harm and hid behind Liby. "Stop that! Stop that right-" Liby only ignored the blonde, and pinned her onto the end of the room. She released her grip, and kept on throwing her back like a bouncing ball. "S-stop!"

Lily moved to the tied sisters, untying them as quickly as she could.

"No! No! I'm supposed to take you all back!" Carol was finally let go as Lupa and Luna joined Liby side by side.

"We have this, Lib. You can stop now", Lupa eased at her. Liby carefully set her hands down. Carol looked upon them, not dreaming of being defeated her. They all surrounded her, and Carol looked to see which of them she'd jump at. Linka made her way to the room, which seemed to break her protocol; Carol stared at Linka in a completely different way. Luna noticed the change in her expression before Carol decided to jump out the window. "I'll get my revenge yet!" She declared, disappearing through another portal she activated.

Luna checked down below. "Dang it, she's gone! Bloody fuckin' hell!"

Lupa and Lacy pulled Liby into a hug. "You did it, Liby! You defeated that witch!" Lacy scrubbed on Liby's hair with her knuckles. "Come here, you winner!" She cheerfully exclaimed. Liby laughed in amusement, and a bit of pain.

"I gotta hand it to you, Liby. Maybe I..." Lupa coughed and gulped. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are strong after all..."

Liby's smile grew as wide as she possibly could. "Do you really mean that, Lupa?"

Lori finally entered the scene. She held a thumbs up at Liby, already having heard enough upon coming up.

"I do, Liby. You did great, I'm proud of you", Lupa answered.

"And where the fuck were you?!" Luna got up in Lori's face. "You and the others? I didn't know you were gone! I thought you were downstairs and she got to you or something! Where did you go?"

"We just took a walk to the park, and Lily made us come back, because-"

"I saw her hurt us all. I saw it, felt it."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost-"

Luan moved close to Lily. "Guys... When me and Lily were still living together, she told me she had visions. Like, in her dreams. She said she'd have visions of a white-haired man. I was skeptical until I found that she was talking about Lincoln. Lily has her own gift, and I can't explain it. I don't think Lisa did anything to her."

Luna held Lily's hand. "Is this true? Do you really have these... visions?"

Lily nodded quietly. "So, any reason why this was left out of our information?"

"I- I didn't think she'd have them again. It was just the same one about Lincoln, on a loop."

"...Until today! I guess Lincoln knows about this, too?" Luna crossed her arms after Luan gave the nod. "How grand of you two. This is another-"

Lori put a hand on Luna. "Come on, Luna. No need for another fight with a different sister."

"I just... Don't want any secrets anymore..." Luna looked down from her family, or rather what was left of them.

Lucy and Lupa awkwardly pulled away at their sweaters.

"Visions... Looks like Lily is one of us... Poor Lucy", Lori jeered.

"Hey, what- There's that thing on the sweater's pocket, Lupa!" Lacy finally found the dampener Lori had placed on them the night before on the edge of Lupa's pocket. "That's why our powers weren't working! Guys, check yourselves for those on you!"

They all smashed the tiny devices, and tested to see if their abilities were back. Lana sped off to fix the windows. "What- I don't get it", Luna pondered. "How did she get these on us? More importantly, _when?_ She also said she needed to take us back. Back where? And..." The look on Carol's face when she saw Linka was something else entirely. It looked as though Carol was... Afraid?

 _She looked like she was nervous, and there's the fact that she jumped out right after. Hmm..._

"Why are you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" Linka asked.

"No, Linka. Nothing..." But Luna could not shake this feeling, the feeling that told her something else was coming.

* * *

She landed back in the empty version of her home. Carol was catching her breath, banging her fists on the floor. "I failed, she fucked up! Lori fucked up your plan!" The words echoed through the vacant hall and its rooms. At first, there didn't seem to be anyone but her at the moment. She closed her eyes, leaning down for a nap.

But the mystery figure spoke out. "I didn't know if it could work or not. Regardless, we did achieve something here, and therefore, you didn't fail. However, you're done for the moment."

"W-What? N-no, I can still-"

"No! You're staying away from them for awhile. In the meantime..." Two metallic footsteps clanked along the floor. Carol soon found herself staring up at some robot that looked like it came from a Terminator movie. "DEREK here will have his turn."

 **"Hello, Carol Pingrey."**

"What the fuck-" The robot helped her up. "What kinda world did I just step in?"

 **"You may spectate in my plan to extract and place the Louds into their own hellish world."**

"Well, that does sound fun... So, when do we start the show?" Carol chuckled.

* * *

 **AN: The protocol completed.**


	54. Luan Out Loud

**June 8th, 2026**

"Alright, alright. I finally paid my phone bill again. Lupa still has a bit over five hundred." Lynn's Samsung Galaxy Ultimate went around the Louds, like it was a session of show and tell with cavemen. Not all of them were, however, interested to surf the web. The goths and Luan butted out while the others were catching up at what and how much they missed.

Luna and Lori were screaming about how Dream Boat ended, and Luan left unnoticed. Whatever the reasons Lucy and Lupa had to not be interested, was of no concern to her, but it was probably their personalities, which were one and the same. She knew why _she_ didn't want to have phone time; it was her old channel she started. Something that defined her, something that she was truly proud of, now dead among the internet.

Luan Out Loud's Comedy Channel. That's what she named it, all those years ago. No, a _lifetime_ ago. Fifty thousand subscribers was how much she remembered she had. Despite being a curious thing to what to know how many she had, she was afraid to look. It wasn't just that she left it behind, no, not at all.

All the videos were memories, memories of a better life. Memories of happier, innocent kids who didn't know how to wield guns or katanas. Kids who couldn't imagine the horrors of the real, dark world. Memories of her enjoying her pranks and jokes. Memories that meant nothing anymore. Priceless, now worthless.

Linka was the last to use Lynn's phone. By then, the little demickey scenario had died down. She didn't know what do to around. She googled to see how many Ace Savvy issues were published in the gap. She, and Lincoln, missed out on new volumes and a handful spin off series.

"Dang it!" The original collection became ashes, and all was lost, even the mint ones. "I have a lot of catching up to do..."

Sje returned back to the main search query, thinking of what to discover. Then, Luan came into her mind. Her, and her channel. _How could I dare forget?_

Linka was already on YouTube, and only had half of the channel name typed in the search box. Linka knew what she'd find there. Everything that once was, and everything that will never be again. She hesitated in that moment of realization, fingers still hovering above the keyboard.

She went through with it, typing in the remaining letters at a turtle's speed. The results came rather quickly, with the channel being on the top of the page. She looked around the channel, after making the click. Luan's subscribers had fallen to thirty-eight thousand. Her last video was a compilation of her best pranks, a special video made in honor of reaching a serious number.

Mostly pranks on people Linka didn't know. Various kids older than her, likely Luan's friends or something. Pranks and gags of all sorts, and Linka found herself laughing, until she scrolled down to the comments section.

 **Trollkien: R.I.P. Luan Loud and her funny vids. These used to make my days brighter when she was in her prime...**

Linka slid her thumb, looking through. There were too many for her to read, so she scrolled and stopped at random ones.

 **boop_bazoop_fruitloop: its a shame 2 loose a legend on utube. Pranks will b missd.**

 **Millerman972: Anyone know why she stopped all of a sudden? This shit's better than McJuggerNuggets and Shane Dawson combined. Ugh, Luan Loud never ceased to satisfy my laughing needs.**

 **TheRealJohnMadden: your jokes are shit, and you're shit. Hope you killed yourself.**

Linka was disgusted by the last one. Luan's jokes were terrible, but not to a point where hostility was required. Linka had seen enough, and returned to finish the video. Luan's laughter soothed Linka, made her feel like she was back home. At the end of the video, Luan turned the camera to ecpress her gratitude to her fans and promised for more content, which never came.

Linka formed a wonderful idea there. Fortunately for her, Lincoln still had his own channel left untouched, and she called out to Liby for help.

 **Later**

Lynn allowed Linka to stay with her phone, upon hearing what she was planning. Liby knocked on Luan's room, giggling enthusiastically. Linka was set to record the first prank of a new era. "This is gonna be fun!" Behind Liby, a pie was floating sideways. She kept in in the air with one hand, while trying to contain her laughter with the other.

Luan peered out, looking depressed. "Oh, hey Liby. Can I help you?"

"Knock knock", she laughed.

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll play along. Who's there?"

"Three point one four one _pie_!" She turned to the side, letting the pie splat right into her face. "Whoooo!" Liby raised her arms high in the air. Linka laughed, pleased at getting it all.

"Liby, what the hell?" Luan wiped away the mess of brown and purple away from her face. The plummeting pie made a mess below the doorway. "My shirt!"

The two girls snickered away, making their rendezvous downstairs. "I got it all! Now we can post this on my account! It's time Luan made her grand return."

"Wait, I know the email and password for the account, I can upload it there. And that'd be even better!"

"Oh, yes! That's perfect!" Linka handed Liby the phone. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"She's gonna be so happy. I mean..." Liby logged in. "She has to be, right?"

The upload progress started. Liby stared at the phone, keeping progress of the upload.

 **Luan Out Loud Return?! (Luan Gets Pranked)**

"Awesome, it's out!" Liby cheered, high fiving Linka. "Now we just wait for the viewers."

Luan took awhile in the bathroom cleaning herself up. She was lucky she closed her eyes at the last second.

 _Why the fuck did she prank me? Ugh, there's no need for that, when everything else is happening._

She dried her face, still keeping her eyes on the stains on her white shirt. "Ugh, Liby!"

Luan looked at herself in the mirror, and for the first time in so long, she looked at her face. The braces, untightened in so long. Her hair, longer, but kept at the same style she had since ten, and her eyes, the perfect, beautiful green eyes which stared back at her through the mirror.

Linka was right outside, patiently waiting for her. Luan gripped tightly upon seeing her. "You're not gonna prank me too, are you?"

"No, but you love it, right? You've tried to make me smile when I was missing him... So I thought I'd return that favor. Luan..." Linka showed her the phone. Luan gasped at the sight of the new video uploaded under her banner.

"Luan, Liby pranked you for this. It's reached over four thousand views, and way too many comments here, most of them being the same one; they're all happy to see new content. Here, Luan. Look for yourself."

607 comments so far, and it hasn't been an hour since the release. Indeed, Linka wasn't wrong.

 **Kaul-N: the clown princess has returned after so many years yay! Prank that soccer sister again!**

 **RussianBlonde: DA DA DA**

 **Otaku Matako:** 私はキャプテンアメリカあなたはスパイダーマンの帰郷！

 **Trollkien: LUAN YOU'RE ALIVE! :))))**

 **Majicman026: best pranks**

 **LazeeLeaderOfBread: YISSSSS**

Luan continued reading about fifteen more. There was something in reading them that made her heart well up to a warm degree. A sort of gratification that she did not expect. "I don't understand. How did-"

Liby, being a clone, had Luan's access to the channel. Her eyes went sideways, mouth open enough to have a look of the shock and understanding. "Both of you... You two, you did this-"

"For you, Luan. We did this for you. It was time you returned to your former glory. Go on, give your fans what they want. You know it's been so long, Luan."

"Oh, my goodness, Linka... I don't know what to say."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be part of it. And Liby said she also wants in. We wanna help."

Luan pondered at such a request. "You really want me to return, huh?"

"Me, Liby, and countless strangers. You make people smile, laugh. I know some of..." Linka gulped, hoping to get the words correctly. "We don't always laugh at your stuff, but, all these people, they really like you, Luan."

"Oh, I've lost about a quarter of my subs..."

"Less than half, and the rest have awaited your return. Look at the last video you uploaded, and read the comments.

Luan saw to it and the sad comments from her loyal viewers worked their way inside her slowly, penetrating her bad feelings, succeeding in making her see something pure.

"Luan, the three of us, and maybe with Lily too, we can make the best pranks the world has ever seen. We have Liby's powers and the twins' speed. Think of what greatness we can do, and no one will think otherwise."

"That does sound fun. We can make things float in the air, and freak people out." Luan let out a slow and devious smile. "Oh, God, yes, yes we can!" Suddenly, she found herself laughing out loud. "Yeah, its official! I'm back in business. Hmmm, business... Alright, let me update the description here."

Luan made it official. She had made a return, and everything was going towards the unexpected, but better path in her life. And it was all Linka's doing.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." The two hugged, and Luan felt like it was little Lincoln there in Linka's place. She could not help but feel closer to home again.

Funny Business Inc, that was something else that may or may not need a revival. But that was for another day.

* * *

 **AN: It was time to bring back something meaningful. It came to me quickly, when watching Making the Case again. Let's see what else could return down the line. Next; Life and Death!**


	55. Life and Death, Part One

**June 10th, 2026**

The covers of Lucy's bed, which was one on the floor, went untidy on her. She felt the cold air of this common night breach her system, making her try to pull back the covers. Her arms extended only so far, before something grabbed her, and her sheets wrapped around her neck like a boa constrictor making its tight kill.

Lucy choked, hands being held upwards. "Lo-" She gagged on her cry.

"Lucy Loud, your time is running out", came the voice of an invisible being. Lucy tried to kick away from the being. The grip on her neck tightened to the point she was growing hot on her face, eyes going watery.

"Nuhh mahh!" Her hands raised higher, making her come off the ground. Her legs flopped around wildly. The air was going... Going...

"Hehhh..." Lucy's head tilted downwards, on the verge of losing this fight for dear life. She was then dropped back down, and Lucy's eyes only moved. The sheets came off from her neck. She grabbed her throat, still in pain. She coughed, regaining her breath. "Lori-" Lucy spat out saliva, rubbing her arms with ease.

Lori, Lynn and Lily were still asleep, as if nothing happened. "Guys, guys..." She took her time getting up, taking a deep breath, before finally succeeding in screaming. "GUYS, WAKE UP!"

Lynn made quite a jump, shaking the floor, and probably the house, too. "Lucy, who's in the house?! We'll get that girl again!"

Lori helped the badly hurt goth up. "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Luna made a guest appearance, letting out a huge roar into the room. "What's all the damn ruckus?"

"They- They were here, they-" Lucy refrained from spilling the beans. "I... I just had a nightmare, I'm-"

"You? A nightmare, Lucy? Are you okay?" Lori looked at the sheets. "Yeah, it looks like a nightmare. You need me to keep you company?"

"No, no. It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine, Lori." Lucy returned to her bed. "Sorry to have alerted you. Goodnight."

Luna and Lori gave each other worried looks, before Luna left back to her room. "I don't know about you, but it could be something," Luna whispered. Lori heard her while tucking in Lily again.

"Nothing to worry about, little sis. Lucy had a bad dream is all."

"What if it wasn't one?" Lori read her expression.

"You think this was a vision, Lily?"

"Mmm-hmm, it can't be just me, right?"

Her visions were something else, and Lori was intrigued at how Lily can see such a thing. This wasn't a gift from Lisa, for Luan had said Lily was seeing them way before the family reunited.

"I don't know, Lily. I really don't know." Lori kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay, Lori. Night night."

Lynn returned to her bed wordlessly, crossed at being woken up at whatever time it was. "It's too soon for this."

Lucy sighed, her mind still on the obvious. They were here, coming to collect. But why haven't they already? It didn't make sense. Lucy kept her eyes open for a good while, and only fell asleep over half an hour later.

 **Morning**

Lucy was left alone, while the others went down for breakfast. Lupa went out of her way to wake Lucy up, bringing her scrambled eggs, extra well done. "Mother, it's time to wake up." Lupa let go of the platter, keeping it in the air with one finger. Lupa forcefully sat her up as if Lucy was a child who woke up late for school.

"Oh, god... What is it?' Her lunch landed softly on her lap.

"You gotta eat, you've missed breakfast. They're talking about you downstairs, said something about a nightmare. I dismissed it, until Lori mentioned you said something about "them" coming. You and I both know this wasn't a nightmare. You can't hide this from them. We can tell them together, if-"

"No, don't. I can handle this!"

"Lucy, what will happen after they take you? They'll go on an endless search for you, and likely more than they do for Lincoln. It's time you talked."

The two stared at each other. Black versus white. Need-to-tell against remaining secretive. Lucy was getting cornered, but wasn't going to be forced into finally revealing her own secret. "I can't-" She was met with an air slap from her clone.

"Think about them, first!" Lupa stormed out, fuming, but figuratively. Lucy did give it some thought. Lupa did have a point. The Cult would come, and then take her away like nothing. Lucy knew that, but had never realized what could happen _afterwards._ Everyone would actually be on a search for Lucy, only to never find her. Could she really die with that?

"Sigh", she sighed, eating away, already losing her appetite.

Lupa returned downstairs, just in time to see an announcement from Luna. Lupa took her seat besides Liby and Lacy, while Luna cleared her throat. Lily and Linka had already disappeared to the backyard, going about their child games. "As you all know, we've not stopped the search for Lincoln, but we've slowed down our efforts. There have been no signs of him in any part of the world. So..."

Luna met everyone's eyes, before making the reveal. "I think we should stop looking. And the twins have agreed to, but only because it's-"

Lynn could not believe her ears. Her fork soared through the table, striking Luna on her face. "We are not giving up! He has to be somewhere!"

"Lynn, we've been looking for so long..." Lana started.

"...And we've retraced our steps, too. There's nothing to find", Lola finished.

"Bullshit! It's only you two looking. How aren't we doing anything?"

"We can't, Lynn. Only the twins can do this. If they found nothing-" Lori broke off before finishing her statement. "You know what that means..."

"He has to be somewhere! He couldn't have just vanished! Lana, Lola-"

"Stop it, Lynn! They've had enough time to find him, and-"

"YOU'RE FUCKING LYING BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM! WHY YOU-" Lynn flipped the table, being taken over by her anger. Liby, Lacy and the twins fell off their chairs, being taken to the floor with the table, courtesy of Lynn's mighty strength. Lynn had no intention of being merciful.

"Lynn, calm down!" Lori blurted out.

"That bitch probably has the twins running around around town, pretending to be looking! You hate Lincoln, you punk bitch!"

"It's not true, Lynn! You need to relax!" Lori moved in between them, putting a hand out high for each of them. "This has seriously got to stop, you two."

Lupa helped her sisters up, keeping her eyes on Lynn. "It really is that bad..." she whispered. "I think we should leave..."

"Good call", Lacy agreed. "We'll come back after-"

"No, Lacy. What I mean is, we should hide elsewhere. Bad enough we unknowingly brought that blonde behind us."

Lacy and Liby looked back at the angry Lynn. "We're safe with them..."

"Are we, really?"

Lynn finally drew first blood in this fight. Luna assumed Lynn went for a face punch, and blocked effectively. However, her legs were kicked off balance, making her fall forward. She waved her arms in a quick response, getting caught off guard completely.

Lynn broke her fall, and gave Luna a nice headbutt upon grabbing her head. Luna shrieked with pain and an incoming headache, seasoned with giddiness.

"Lynn! We don't need this now!"

"Like hell we don't!" Lynn introduced Luna to her knee, and then threw her away like nothing.

"Oh, Luna!" Luan finally screamed.

"All of you- FUCK ALL OF YOU!" It took the twins to end Lynn's ventilation episode. They seized her by the arms, and disappeared in a heartbeat.

"Luna! Luna, are you okay?!" Luan picked her up on her shoulders, struggling. "Oomph. Lori, help."

Luna was too far out of it, circling her head around. "Muhhh..."

"Here, I'll take her back up."

Lily and Linka halted their childish giggles once Lynn made a thud on the grass, looking completely blue. She was wheezing, grabbing at her throat. Lana and Lola moved the two girls away from Lynn.

"What on earth-?"

"She needed to cool down, Linka", Lana told her, as she led her back inside. "Best we let her be."

"Let's go, Lily. She's not safe to be around right now."

Luna finally reached the comforts of laying down. She had a hand on her forehead, trying to drive away the pain that Lynn gave her this early Christmas. "She has a thick skull, guys..."

"All you need is to get a bit of rest. We'll take care of Lynn, don't worry a thing."

Luan sat on the bed. "Why do keep fighting each other? We're not-"

Luna grabbed at her shirt. "I'm trying my hardest here. I thought I... I could be a good leader here. I knew what was best for everyone. It was bad enough Lincoln clashed with what we believed in. And, everyone sees his way isn't needed. But Lynn-"

"Lynn just misses him, is all. She's not... Dark like him. She's not-"

"She sided with him, and we know Lori was involved with Lincoln and those terrorist dudes long ago. We're lucky she's more with us than him. I've been thinking, maybe we don't need him anymore."

Luan froze at the words. "B-but, what about Linka? She is-"

"Now our responsibility. We'll show her to be alive, and everything else but to be like him. We don't need another Lincoln."

"Well... What about Lily? So, we are really giving up?"

"Lily can, and will forget about him in time. And that's it. He's... He's-"

"No need to say it, I know."

Lori had a hard time listening to their thoughts on Lincoln. She heard more than enough, and headed downstairs, before hearing Luna speak again.

"Wait, where's Lucy? Wasn't she here?" Lucy had a knack for hiding in the bizarre places. Maybe she was hiding now. Lori was on the fifth step down, still listening through all the chatter she heard in total.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Luan suggested.

Lori returned back up, listening closely for any movement. She heard a faint sound, like a small pile of clothes being dragged for laundry. It came from the first room, the one at the end of the hall. Lori was halfway through the hall when the unmistakable scratching of the wood alerted her. Someone was trying to get out.

Lucy was cut in various places, almost like a ritual at work. She smacked her hand against the closed door, trying to escape the second attack from the shadows. The reason she ended up here, is because of the noise that was brewed up downstairs. The switch was a good idea, it drove much of the racket away.

She was only dozed off for five minutes, when the blankets undid themselves. Cuts spawned all around Lucy, while she floated on her back. She was unable to scream high enough to make a difference, and faced the further torture from the shadow men.

Lucy moved back once she heard Lori through the other side. "Luce, you in there?!" Lucy felt painfully uncomfortable from the cuts. She heard the creaking sound, joined up by footsteps. "LUCY!"

The goth shivered disturbingly, poking away at her cuts. "LUCY, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lori lifted the duchess easily, returning back to the occupied room.

"Dude, what happened to Lucy?!" Luna turned her head at the two, and Luan placed a hand on her mouth. The pale-skinned sister hadn't ceased her shivering from the attack. "Duhh... Duh..." She was shaking with such fright, so much that the bed was following along.

"They're coming... They're coming for me..." Lucy squeaked in fear.

* * *

 **AN: You know how this'll end. Face it, face the departure of the duchess of darkness.**


	56. Life and Death, Part Two

_Failure; it is not an option, yet it's something you choose._

 _The man with the plan is destined to lose._

* * *

 **May 17th, 2026**

He broke into the boiler room of a rundown factory he came across, miles away from the Louds. All the fighting had worn him out enough that he was relieved upon stopping from running. He slowly loaded the special shell into the shotgun, still thinking of Lily.

 _No, no, no. I'm supposed to save them. I'm supposed to save them all... What was the point of the reset if Lily took it? Oh, God..._

He sat against the wall, and opened his mouth. The barrel aligned itself into it, and Lincoln shut his eyes. He squeezed the trigger, painfully eating the round. It blew the top half of his head, and painted part of the wall red. The lifeless head drooped down, and the shotgun rested on his shoulder. Lincoln was dead...

He gasped, quickly sitting up. Somehow, he had been laying down. "What-" He took a glance around, now noticing that he was in another place. "Where in the hell?"

He was outside, the area around seemed like a desert during the night, but it was flat, and more gray than dark, and Lincoln looked closely to the ground. Puddles of water were spread out in different sizes. He moved around, and saw no reflection of himself in the nearest puddle. Hell, there was not even a visible shadow beneath him, the gray skies weren't that dark enough. Couldn't have been. The further he walked, the closer he got to a silhouette he could see just up ahead.

The being, moving to a random direction, became familiar- Yet looked strange at the same time. The clothing was fully visible, and Lincoln identified it as none other than-

"Lucy?"

The shadow was no longer moving away as he drew closer, stopping at the name, or maybe the call out to it. The being in dark clothes turned, but Lincoln knew it wasn't Lucy at all. No, it was a boy wearing her clothes, a teen about Lucy's height. He even had her looks, which tickled Lincoln strange.

"What the-" He didn't understand it.

"Who's Lucy? And who are you?" Lars noticed the similarity of him and Liberty. "You look alot like my sister..."

"Your sister?" Lincoln looked to his sides again. "Do you know what this place is?"

"You just got here, didn't you?" Lincoln kept scanning around, which answered Lars' question. "Yeah, you're the new one. Whoever you are, you're in the Deadworlds. Come, follow me..."

A dark version of town was coming into view after what felt like three miles of walking. No grass, no leaves, no people. It was all vacant, like a hollow ghost town. All the signs were blank, the billboards around were only white. "The Deadworlds? What is that supposed to be? And why are you dressed like my sister?"

Lars ignored him, only kept walking through the town. Lincoln had then begun to hear creepy whispers from inside the buildings he passed by. He felt like he was in some horror movie, and that put him on edge.

"Don't mind them", Lars explained. "They're only watching us, and aren't going to do anything to us."

"Who's they?" Lincoln naturally placed a hand on his waist, not knowing his guns were gone. He waved his hand, feeling completely naked without some weapon. "Aren't you gonna say anything?!"

Lars stopped before they crossed another block. "Sure, I'll give you answers, but we've gotta get back to the house."

"House? My house?"

"No. _Our_ house."

The two reached the house over ten blocks later. Lincoln had not grown tired, able to keep going with his newfound infinite energy here in this afterlife. Lars went inside, not being held back by the world's new member. _What the fuck is going on here?_ Lincoln had no other options at the moment, so he went inside and linked up with Lars in the living room. "We're here, now you'll talk, right?" He asked straight away.

"Ha, you're really just like her. Here, have a seat. I'll explain everything, but you won't like what you'll hear."

"You keep mentioning a sister. Why's that?" Lincoln took a spot on the sofa.

"This place, it isn't heaven, but it's also not hell either."

"Not hell?" Lincoln didn't consider the possibility of the afterlife, after accepting that there was no God. Then, he remembered what he last did on earth. "Fuck me, that's right. I-"

"Shot yourself with a shotgun?"

This made Lincoln stop. This dude knew, and everything kept getting more weirder. "Yeah, that's it. How... No, talk. Tell."

"I have a sister, when I was alive. What happened was that..." He sighed, looking away from Lincoln. "I found a spellbook during the fire, and summoned these beings. I was fated to die there, but I bought a second chance."

"Bought? Elaborate on that..."

"I sold my soul off to them, for me to be here forever, in exchange to see all my brothers and only sister again."

Lincoln then figured out who this sister could possibly be, after this fact was dropped. "Liberty. Your sister is Liberty, isn't she?"

Lars gasped, looking back at him. "How did you know?"

"It's a hell of a long story. But the short version would be that she ended up on my world. And you're right. I'm that world's version of her. And my sister, Lucy, is of you. Or vice versa, however one puts it."

"World's ve- Like what, another earth?" He stared again at Lincoln. "Oh, I see. That's why you have the same suit she wore. You're the Liberty genderbend."

"So, if you did that, then it means Lucy is doomed, too. Is that right?"

"Correct, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. On the bright side, you gave her added time by altering time."

"Oh, you know about that, too," he groaned.

"Of course, Liberty did the same thing. She came back after I arrived here. Whatever happened up there, I hope they were alright. How long was she there for? Do you know much?"

He had to lie to the goth. For the most part, Lincoln didn't completely understand how Liberty had come to arrive there. She said it, called it a punishment from beings in space. Nothing was certain as of yet. "I don't know what to tell you. She appeared out of nowhere and left. I'd say she was back home or something."

She was likely to be a ghost again, and he knew it. "Oh, I see."

"You called this place the, uh, Deadworlds, was it? What's that exactly?"

"That spellbook I found mentions this place like an in-between. What this place's purpose is, is to contain the souls of people who have done bad but can be given a redemption, given you stay long enough. I guess its prison. But I'm damned here forever, the souls who've made deals with the devils can't move up. Well, at least this is better than hell."

"So, I can move up to heaven? Is that really it?"

"Don't get me wrong, with your rapsheet, it shouldn't be likely. But then again, that's how it is. You have a shot."

"I'd ask more about Liberty, but I'm sure you'd only be describing me at the same time. She had this, too." He pointed at the brick scar. Lars nodded to it.

"Ha, Hunter Spector would not believe this shit. So, what can I do here? Do I need to eat or-"

"We just walk around, not doing much. No need to eat, or sleep or such. You can nap, but you'd still be awake. Sometimes others pass by, going to their own nowhere. It's tiring..." Lars had his eyes set out the window. "Of all the time I've been here, there have been a pair of twins I see often. I can't tell how frequent because of lack of time and a sun."

Sure enough, two girls in blue shirts and skirts stood staring at them. "Boy, that's creepy. Why are they looking at us?"

"Maybe they're not. Maybe they lived here before us. I don't know, but everytime I approach them, they scatter, as if they're shy."

"Oh, speaking of scatter, what were you doing on the outskirts of this deader Royal Woods?"

Lars chuckled, slapping his hands on his lap. "That's funny, actually. For every new soul brought to the Deadworlds, everything resets. It's like you start a new world on minecraft. I was finding my way back."

"Mine- Boy, that was a fun game to play."

"Indeed it was. You're here. So, tell me, why do you think that is? Why do you think you're not burning in hell?"

Lincoln rested his head backwards, closing his eyes. "I don't know, I didn't decide to end up here. Didn't know this place even existed. Must be a fuck up."

"Come on, uhhh..."

"My name is Lincoln, by the way."

"Oh, ha. I'm Lars. Come on, Lincoln. You're not evil, man, it's no mistake you came here. We've all just had bad luck is all. You did nothing wrong, even if... Our punk rocker sibling says otherwise. We didn't know where Liberty ran off to, so we tried to find her. And yours will be looking for you, unless they already are."

"Why? I got my youngest sister killed. I..."

"Wait, stop," Lars interrupted. "You... Is that why you killed yourself? Because you felt you-" Lars exhaled abruptly. "I see it now. You felt... guilty. You-"

"That's enough-"

"-You didn't fail. She's alive, she's alive and she's waiting for you up there! You're making her suffer. Her and your clone."

Lincoln jumped to his feet, and overturned the sofa with a surprising amount of strength. "YOU SHUT UP!" Lars flipped on his back, but no sound came from both his and the sofa's impact.

"Uhhh, dude..." Lars squeaked, looking at the angry Lincoln.

"I didn't do anything to them!"

"Dude!" Lars yelled a little louder this time.

"I chose to kill myself!"

"DUDE, TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Lars pointed past him, and Lincoln only growled, turning.

"What's so important that you want me to-" Lincoln's eyes widened in great shock. "No, no. You! What are you doing here?!"

Clyde stood in front of him, dressed the same way he was last seen in before being killed by his own best friend. "Hi, Lincoln. Miss me?"

* * *

 **AN: Tick tock... Tick tock...**


	57. Life and Death, Part Three

"What? Who's coming for you, Lucy?" Lori touched a few of her red cuts, wondering if Lucy self inflicted.

Lucy shriveled upon being touched. "Stop, no. Leave me alone!" She hissed. Lucy drew the covers halfway over herself, and turned to her side. "I just want to be alone, okay?"

Luna and Luan, who had become silent for this, exchanged worried looks with the oldest Loud.

"Okay, Luce, I'll let you rest," Lori softly replied.

Luna nodded at Luan, giving her the go-ahead to leave as well. "Get some rest, sis." Luan kissed Luna's cheek, and exited out with Lori.

"I'm getting the feeling something's wrong with her", Lori shared. "First a nightmare. Now this? I'm worried for her, Luan."

"Great, just what we needed. We might as well be babysitting each other. Do you think Lucy did that to herself?"

Lori shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she is dark and stuff. But... She did say something. Something about them coming. I don't know what she means by that, I just thought it was from her nightmare the first time she said it. But... I don't know what to believe. In any case, she needs rest. Both of them actually."

Luna faced the goth, who faced away from her, pretending to be asleep. Luna smelled the blood from her cuts, trying to cover her inhumane appetite for human flesh, which still disgusted her. "Lucy? You still awake?"

She chose not to be. Lucy remained in place, letting the chilly sensation that still kept plaguing her body. Her legs shook uncomfortably, but not too much. "Lucy?"

 **Later**

"I'm- I'm fine now," she told them, pushing Lori's hands away from her body. "Stop touching me!"

Lupa stepped into the room just in time. "Lorelei, got a second?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure."

Lupa used her powers again, separating the both of them from the four in the room. Luna had been moved back already to her room. Lily was already asleep like a baby. Lynn had a tennis ball to aid her to fall asleep, which would definitely annoy Lori.

"What's the deal? Do you happen to know something?"

Lupa looking for an answer gave Lori the thought that something else was going on. "I think she should stay with me tonight. If it's all the same to you, me and her need to have a certain talk. It's serious, and when she's ready..." Lupa looked behind Lori, watching Lucy sitting up in her usual moody form. "...She'll tell you all. It's something you have to know."

"Is it literally bad? Because if so-" Her lips were forced shut, courtesy of the second goth.

"You couldn't understand it, maybe some of you might get mad, but this thing, she did it with good intention."

"Lucy did something?"

"She did something big... That's all I think I'll say. I'll tell her to come over, don't worry a thing, everything will be fine." Lupa stroked one of Lori's hands gently. "She'll be fine, okay?"

The way Lupa tried to comfort her, it was that of Lincoln's personality. His pre-fire one. That mature, caring one that she was still able to recognize. The same one that she played the role to destroy.

"If you say so..." Lori was left there, thinking about it. Remembering the better, pure side of the long-lost brother. The madness halted enough for her to think. Did he go missing recemtly, or was it that he had already been lost? Did she help kill who he was? Was Lori responsible?

Lucy floated in the air like a fresh corpse. Both her hands were crossed, over her chest. "Wicked," she pleasantly whispered, with Lupa smiling behind.

"Goodnight, Lore," she said, waving two fingers at her. Lori nodded back, still remaining silent.

"You think you can protect me?" Lucy scoffed. "I'm doomed, Lupa. I don't have to tell them anything. _You_ can do it once I'm gone."

"Quit it, girl. It's not my place to say. It's not me they'll come for. They love you, don't make them see Lincoln in your place. Also... I told Lori you'll talk."

"You what?! No, I'll just-"

"Lucy, I'll be there with you. We'll tell them together, I know the truth too, you know?"

"Sigh..." Lucy took the bed on the floor Liby readied for her. "Can we wait? It has to be on that good moment."

"Yeah, that's fine," Lupa accepted.

Liby and Lacy greeted the doomed goth in the warmest of welcomes. "I'm sorry we don't have black pillows or covers."

"No, don't worry about it. I'd just like to get some sleep", Lucy told them. "I hope you don't make too much of a racket."

"We'll be quieter. Deal?"

Lucy nodded in agreement, already settling down on the floor. "Someone, kill the lights."

"Coming right up", Lacy exclaimed. With a flick of the wrist, the switch went down.

 **June 11th, 2026**

The night breeze was one very chilly. The winds, howling high and low, came fiercer than usually. Shackles around the roof rattled about violently. It was sometime past midnight, and Lucy was sleepy eyed, backed against the corner of the room, near Liby's bed. She held her pillow in front of her, being awake enough to see around.

The room wasn't fully dark; Lucy opened the curtains after she made sure the three clones were asleep, in case they came again. Maybe yesterday was a warning that was letting her know they were coming. What fun it was, except for her. The pair of katanas would probably do nothing, but she didn't know if that was the case. They were there, underneath Liby's bed, ready for attack.

The dang cricket outside sang its song. Lucy couldn't debate whether it was keeping her company or flat out annoying her. Lacy's snoring was a melody all too familiar to her. If anything, Lucy found to have missed it. Lynn herself snored less and lightly, leaving Lucy satisfied with Lacy's hand-me-down. Time was unknown here, except for Lynn, who only had access to the time. Getting alarm clocks was one of a handful of things they needed here.

She remained there, moving her head every thirty seconds or so. She didn't know when to expect another Cult appearance, but she was ready for it. She had Lupa and the others to help her this time. Lucy wasn't up for the challenge in the nocturnal activities the more the minutes passed. She banged her head on the wall, and peered up. She fought her eyes, trying to keep them open.

The sudden sweep of cold air made her uncomfortable. Her scars had become dried, dark red, but still left her tempted to scratch away at them. She saw her breath in front of her, instantly fading away like a lost spirit.

A long arm, spawning from the wall, rested its hand on her head. It grabbed ahold of her hair and slammed her head a few times to the wall. "LUPA! LI-!"

She saw Lupa sitting up, having a grip on her covers, but she remained in that poster. Liby was also up, peeling over at Lucy. Lucy reached her hands out for Liby, but she did not move. "What are you doing?! Help me!"

"They can't hear you", the cold whisper came. "Time has been frozen for sixty seconds. They cannot help you. Not that they'd be able to, actually."

Lucy's arms and legs were seized, hair being released. "Take me now! Take me now then!" Two shadows on both sides moved slowly to the middle, setting her down. "What- What are you doing?!"

"You were supposed to have died already. Something has upset our design, altering them. That is why we've come to collect personally."

"Some supernatural beings you are! You could've found another way! You're... Monsters."

"Your time is not yet, but we've come to torture you for this little setback."

Her stomach was slashed in a random pattern. She moved all her limbs around the more cuts they embedded into her skin. "It's not my fault! Please-" She took a painful one from her chest, down to her hip. She yelped, still screaming for the others. Lucy awaited for more slashes, tightening herself to withstand the next ones.

She was dropped, and Liby and Lupa jumped out of their beds. Lacy was still snoring after all pf Lucy's noise.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Lupa turned on the lights, making Liby jump at seeing Lucy's fresh new gifts. "Lucy?"

Lucy looked past the two, trying to find the shadows. "God... Oh, God..." She hid her face, once wrapping her arms around her knees, and sobbed underneath. Lupa sat Liby on her bed, finally deciding to act for Lucy. "It's time they knew. I'm gonna tell them in the morning", Lupa stayed with Lucy, while Liby returned to hers and faced them until she fell asleep.

 **Morning**

They had to drag her downstairs at first. Lupa wasn't having it, so she had to kick Lucy's hands away from the railing, and used her powers on Lucy so that she'd avoid grabbing hold of anything. "This is for your own good! Quit being all broody, woman!" Lucy hid her newfound scars under her dark attire, which Lupa vowed to also reveal.

Liby remained behind her, still reeling about the devastating truth Lupa had to break to her. Lacy was gone from the room, most likely out to the park that Lynn and the little ones had been going to.

She didn't need to be there for the dreadful announcement, yet didn't want to be alone. Lupa held one of her hands, non-verbally telling her she was there.

"Please put me down!"

"Not until you're there at the table. It's now, and there won't be a never."

Sure enough, only three Louds were missing from the table. Luan waved, greeting them. "Hey, are you guys already joking around?"

Lupa cleared her throat, ready to speak. Lori gulped, and set her fork and knife down, already halfway done with her pancakes. "Lucy here", she began, setting the goth down on her feet. "She has something she has to tell you."

Luna spoke with her mouth full. "Share away, Lucy."

 **Later**

Lynn, Lily and Linka returned to such a surprise. Lucy was the first one they saw, right on the first step of the staircase, looking depressed as she'd always be in the before time. "Don't go in the kitchen, or backyard..." Lucy warned.

Lynn looked back to the kids, holding a hand up. "Stay here." She cautiously walked ahead, covering before heading to the kitchen. She leaned slowly, seeing another mess like before. Broken dishes, glass shards, dropped utensils, and spilled orange juice washed away the cleanliness of the nice, white floor. The table was legitimately broken in two, and Lori was leaned on the wall. Above her head, a nice hole had been made.

"I guess I missed something, huh? What happened here?" Lynn received only silence. The closer she walked to Lori, the more clearer it became that she had been crying. "Lori?"

Outside, Luna was muttering angrily, rubbing away at her eyes. Dirt made a home underneath her nails, and Luna was done scratching away in her rage.

 _Lucy, why the hell did you do it? Why did you make the deal?_

This was news that proved too much for any of them. Another one, it was another one that someone else kept. Another secret. Blood boiled, her fists formed back again. Luna repeatedly slammed them down to the ground. She screamed, she yelled, she vented. This was too serious to keep hidden. She hated it, and she had never been so angry, so hurt.

 _I don't understand, why didn't... Why wasn't I told sooner? Why weren't we? Lucy..._

Lacy and the twins were hugging it out. Liby and Luan graduated to deep weeping, still going strong. Lupa left them there, and was smoking from the rooftop, unbeknownst to Luna. She saw that Lynn had returned, and doused out her cigarette.

"Luna, what happened? Did you have another..." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I-"

"Lynn, dude..."

"I really miss Lincoln. If I had to say, I think I-"

"Lynn, it's-"

"Also, I didn't mean to punch you! I don't know how to measure my-"

"LYNN!"

This finally ceased Lynn's guilt talk, which Luna had to turn for.

"It's Lucy... Lucy's leaving us, dude."

Lynn stared, and then laughed. "Leaving? Us? That's silly, she knows we're all still in danger!"

"No, that's- Look, it's more complicated than that. Back..." Luna hesitated to speak again of the most devastating event in their lives, but tried to push past it all the same. "Lucy's gonna die... Or something. I think she'd better explain it, dude. It's-"

"Incomprehensible, right?" Lupa floated down, Mary Poppins style. She made a soft landing on the grass. "Look, Lynn... Back in the day of the, well, you know, Lucy was trapped by the fire, and she- She sum-" Lupa ended there. "Lucy is going to die, she's dying, let's leave it at that."

"Dying? Dying h-" Lily's scream overpowered Lynn's voice, alerting the three to sprint back.

* * *

 **AN: Heh, oh.**


	58. Life and Death, Part Four

_Failure; you know there is no one else to blame._

 _For the choices you make are always the same._

* * *

"What the actual fuck?" Lincoln grabbed for Clyde's neck, but his hands only went through.

 _Male Claudia?_ Lars thought.

"Lincoln, I'm dead. No souls can kill each other," Clyde lightly informed him. Lincoln kicked at his feet, but that didn't work.

Lars moved in front of Lincoln. "Hey, why are you doing this? Stop!" Lincoln went around him easily.

Lincoln tried a third time, and only succeeded in tripping through Clyde. He made a hard landing, now seething with rage. "Why, you motherfucker."

"I didn't come to die again, buddy. Please stop-" Lincoln ran into the kitchen, rummaging for utensils. "Buddy? Buddy!" The forks and knives thrown phased through Clyde easily.

"Lincoln, he has a purpose being here!" Lars walked in front of him, holding his arms out this time.

"Get out of the way, little man," Lincoln snarled. "Or you'll get it, too."

"Lincoln, all I did was try to help you. There was no need for senseless violence! You could have stopped Lori, and not kill her. As for Lily..." Clyde held his ground, still trying to reach out.

Lincoln twitched at the mention of both names.

Clyde took off his glasses. "I put all my cards, thinking you wouldn't go if I was gone. That way, you wouldn't have gone. Instead, you took Lily to your war zone! Lincoln, that was not on me..."

"Well, fuck you too, Clyde."

Lars scratched his head. "Youngest sister is named Lily? Huh, interesting."

"I tried to help you, Lincoln. I really did, and you awarded me with death. I thought I was your friend..."

Lincoln grabbed and tossed Lars away, no longer being blocked. "Hey!" Lars cried out.

"Alright, nigger. I'll play your little game. Why are you here?" He stood right in his face, almost challenging him.

"Did you just... Jesus, Linc..." Clyde slapped some sense into him. "You need to open your eyes. You're wrong about everything you see."

"Enough people tell me that, nowadays. Why do you think I'll listen?"

Lars spat out his reasons. "You care about the clone, and you care about Lily. You're a hardass, but we do see it. That's not something an inhuman could really do. You can stop the darkness, let your sisters in."

"My sisters... Don't see what I see! The world isn't going to be molded into their own image. I learned this with Lori! I know the truth! It won't mold, so we force it to! I will keep doing what I have to, and you won't stop me!"

He fell to his knees, raised his fists high, and began to scream towards the ceiling. "YOU CAN TAKE ME TO HELL! I AM THE MONSTER! I CAN'T BE SAVED! I WON'T BE REDEEMED, SO TAKE ME NOW! YOU HEAR ME, DEVIL?! TAKE ME NOW!"

Nothing happened, and Lincoln still had his head held high, hoping for something to occur. It never came.

"Lincoln, why are you really mad? And... At who?"

"Don't Dr. Lopez me, goddamnit. Might as well go away." That's when the weirdest thing yet happened. Below his knees, water leaked from the floor, and went on to form a huge mess around him. And there, he saw a reflection. It was not of his current self, but his eleven-year-old self, smiling. "Wh-What the fuck is this?"

The boy in the puddle waved at him, still keeping his innocent smile. Lincoln crawled backwards, crying out. "DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!"

"No one's doing anything. This is your guilt, locked away for a very long time. You can't run, you can't hide. Face it, Lincoln. Don't turn it into hatred, like you've always had."

"I have no guilt! I have no regret! Just... Fuck off, both of you!"

"Let it out, buddy. Let all that bad chi out."

"Lincoln, bro. See reason."

Lincoln had enough of the talk. He jumped out the window, screaming. His first instinct was to run like hell. And he did so, but only rammed into the wall of the kitchen. He hit his head, and was left dazed and confused. "What the fu-"

"You're not supposed to run from it, Lincoln. You're here to face it. Fail do to so..." Lars pointed downwards. "You don't want to know."

"This is insane. What's this place wanting to tell me?"

"Tell? It wants- No, it needs to show you to forgive yourself, and let go of the darkness and hatred you carry, for the sake of your loved ones. Otherwise, you'll drag them with you, and you'll make them hate you. That's why I'm here, Lincoln. I'm not actually here. I didn't end up in the Deadworlds, I've come from heaven just to help you."

Lincoln scoffed. "I don't need your help, or anyone's help for that matter. Return to heaven, let me be." He strolled upstairs, voting to head to his room. The house model seemed to be the house before the fire, so it was likely that all the rooms would be as they once were. He had his hand on the doorknob of his room, but he didn't fully know if he'd see the room that way. He gently turned the knob, and pushed the door open. He peered back behind him, waiting for it to open enough to get answer. In truth, he was a bit scared, but the fear went away.

It was like he remembered it. The posters, the comics, his action figures. Even the first Bun-Bun was sitting on his bed, in perfect condition. "Buhhh... Buhhh-"

The unmistakable screams of Leni Loud cried out behind him. The surprise got Lincoln off guard. This place was a very unpredictable one, indeed. Luan was following behind her, holding a toy spider on a stick. Luan was laughing like she used to, and those were the days.

The two disappeared downstairs, screams and laughter not switching off. Lincoln looked into the other rooms. Every sister was there, respectively doing whatever they enjoyed. Lucy read her poems, and Lynn was bouncing a ball on the thin walls. Both did not seem to notice him at all.

"Guys?" He circled around, seeing if these versions of his sisters could see him. He ripped the book from Lucy's hands, throwing it at Lynn. Lincoln didn't know what to expect, but Lynn reacted angrily.

"Hey, what gives?! What was all that about?!" Lynn pulled Lucy by her legs and pulled her to the floor. "That hurt!" Lynn rubbed the side of her head.

"I didn't do anything! It just flew out of my hands!" Lucy protested. Lincoln stepped back, confused and felt-

Clyde touched his shoulder. "All actions have consequences, always. You made Lynn enraged, and Lucy got hurt. How do you feel?"

"I didn't mean for... Lynn, stop!" Lincoln was helpless to stop Lynn beating on Lucy. "LYNN!"

The punching stopped, and Lynn rubbed her bloody knuckles on her jersey. "You made me do this, Lincoln. You made me hurt Lucy. You're hurting everyone!" Lynn and Lucy both disappeared from the room.

"No, wait! Clyde, where did they go?!"

Clyde shook his head. "No one went anywhere, buddy. It's you who's abandoned them. Again, that is. Why is it you run? Why do you keep running?"

"I'm not running from anything!" He closed the door on Clyde, sealing himself in the room.

"It's no use trying to run, man. Face your demons." Lincoln magically ended up _outside_ the room, prevented yet again by the supernatural forces at work.

"You're goddamn persistent..." Lincoln reached the end of the staircase, and jumped over it. He hit the third to last step, rolling down from there. "I have nothing to hide. I have nothing to face."

"I wouldn't say that," Clyde called from upstairs. "You're trying to hurt yourself."

Lars held an empty picture frame in his hands, and showed it to Lincoln. "What do you see here?"

Lincoln sat down on the bottom step, getting worn out by Clyde's good-for-you chatter. "There's nothing in the photo, its just blank."

"No, look again. Here, take it."

"Take it, buddy." Clyde was making his way back down. Lincoln grabbed the frame, and there, something replaced the nothing it presented. The frame was taken up the picture of them that Lincoln took for mom and dad's anniversary. The pic he didn't think was good enough at first.

"I remember this..." He softly uttered. "I remember they all got mad at me... And-" Rather than throwing it, he set the frame on the step.

"This is who you can still be, Lincoln. Nothing is ever too late, if you know where you can start. Their brother, not this thing you've become, is who they miss. They'll show it if you return to them as the boy in the picture.

"Hmmmm. So, tell me, how do I face... these demons you've mentioned?" The entire house then began to shake. "Is this an earthquake? Lars?"

Clyde stared upwards. "It's time for me to leave. I trust that you'll find a way to face them, somehow. I hope you end up in heaven, buddy. I'll wait for you there." Clyde vanished instantly. The house kept shaking harder.

"Lars, what the hell's going on?!"

"Someone is entering the Deadworlds! Everything is resetting!" Lars' hands began to turn into thin air, and he screamed. "Meet me back here!" The house itself was also changing, going through its transparent phase Lars had just gone through. Lincoln was the last to go. He closed his eyes, and ppened them again. He found himself back in the empty nowhere like he encountered when he first got there.

"NO, FUCK!" Lincoln had no choice but to walk again. He past various shadows he didn't care for. This went on for a good while, until he found one particular being he recognized. "Lynn?! How is this possible?!"

The thirteen year old girl reacted to her name being called. She gave him a funny look, almost studying him. "Okay... What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know where you're from, but you're in the Deadworlds. Follow me..." He led the way back to Royal Woods.

* * *

 **AN: *raises shoulders* eh. I don't fully think the N word might've necessary, but I don't intend it as a racism thing, rather just Lincoln trying to shoo Clyde off. I'm not one to use it, so it's a rare thing to see it have typed from me.**

 **I apologize if it comes as offensive, aye.**


	59. Life and Death, Part Five

Lucy had received another attack, head bleeding profusely. Lori finally had the motivation to get herself out of her current state. Lily ran into her arms, pointing back, speaking gibberish through her tears of concern and fright.

"Lucy!" Linka, staying right by Lucy, took steps back. "What happened?"

"Th- She just- She was sitting... Right there-" Linka turned her head to the stairs. "Then, I blinked, and she moved here, and she was bleeding..."

"I'll take it from here," Lori eased, moving Lucy to the couch, applying pressure to her head. "Did you see anything? Anything at all?"

"No, nothing, except that..." Linka pointed upward. Lucy's blood smeared the ceiling dark red, horrifying Lori. Lupa lit another cigarette, after seeing what was clearly another Cult act.

"Luce... Dudes, we have to protect her!"

"What the hell-" Lynn eyed the ceiling. "Whoa there."

"Lupa, you have insight on this. Anything we don't know as of yet?"

Lupa set her smoke down in between her fingers, looking over Lucy. "These- they've been attacking her, which should be clear already. Lucy wouldn't say much about it, but it's enough for me to know-" Lupa took another puff, releasing the fumes behind the gang. "She's being toyed with. We can't save her, or even help her. I'm sorry."

"Bogus! There's gotta be something we can-" Luna had been yelling excessively recently, and the tiredness had just now caught up to her. "We can save her... Can't we?"

Lynn was still lost, not being up-to-date on this new predicament. "What is even-?"

"We'll explain later, Lynn. In the meantime..." Lori moved Linka and Lily away from the scene. "Lucy will be fine. Why don't you go play back outside?"

"I'd like a nap, Lynn drains our energy", Lily complained.

"Sure, go on. We'll wake you up for dinner, okay?"

Lily raced up for a happy nappy, and Linka still stood there like a statue. "Will she really be okay?"

"Linka, this is Lucy. She's a fighter, she'll pull through."

"Did she jump or something? How did she reach the ceiling? What sorcery is this?" Lynn examined Lucy's head wound. "Shit, man."

"Language, dude," Luna boomed. "Lupa, no smoking inside, put that out."

"Aren't you a killjoy?" She crushed it in her hand, and hid it under a fist. "Don't make the mistake where you think this is something Lucy can simply walk away from. She's going, and we can't prevent it, even if we try our hardest to."

"N-no, we can do it! We have to!" Only Luna had the motivation to fight something far from her comprehension. "We've beaten Lisa! We've-"

"Luna, you don't understand. She's..." Lupa sighed the same way Lucy would. "This, there is no solution. There's no stopping them."

Luna rebelled with a monstrous growl, making Linka flinch in surprise. "Don't knock until you try it, dudes."

"No, no, she was- Remember, Lincoln did say he prevented Lucy being killed. That was when she was meant to die... Luna, there is no-" Lupa was grazed by Luna's swinging claws, getting slashed after successfully blocking the latter's move with her arm. "What the hell?!"

Lori had enough of the fighting; she punched the back of Luna's head with her max strength, making her go sleepy-time headfirst on the floor. "You okay there, Lupa?"

"Tis but a flesh wound, but I can't say the same for Lucy there. That looks like it really hurts." Lupa circled her fingers on the bloodied spot of Lucy's head. "Sometimes, this is more than I can handle..."

"Too much darkness for you, is it? I get it..." Lori returned to her position, back against the wall. "Are we really going to wait until she's literally gone?"

"There's nothing to do, I know it's ugly to feel helpless now. Lucy did this for all of you. She made the greatest sacrifice so that she could see you all again. I'm... I know she's glad. All we can do is just say goodbye to her when time expires."

Linka rubbed her arm, in a sort of guilty way. "Lucy..." She whispered, looking down with a glum expression. "You can't leave."

Lynn, still clueless, was trying to understand whatever this was. "Uhhh... Is someone-"

"Just stick to what you've been told, Lynn. I'm not sticking around here, I'm having another smoke, and you will not stop me." Lupa took her time returning back out. Linka was amazed to see Lupa rise from the ground, which also made her jealous of not having that particular ability.

"Jeez, Luna's really out cold. You might've killed her." Lynn moved Luna's head with a foot. "Ouch..."

"Lynn, could you and Linka, geez, I don't know, go somewhere else?"

"Sure, sure. I have something to tell you, but that can wait, so... Let's go see the others, Linka. I bet they're probably... Doing something I don't know." Lynn grabbed Linka's arm, and took her upstairs.

The eternity of the silence was punishing Lori. She stared at the two unconscious Louds for what seemed like forever. Lucy, dark little Lucy, who did something selfless, something noble, but for the darkest price. For them, it was all for them.

 _No, this is... This is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up. Yes, that's right! I'm gonna wake up, and Lucy will have no marks, no scratches on her. Nothing's wrong... Nothing's wrong..._

She wanted to believe it ever so much. Lori reached a verdict; she flew into a nap, lumping on her sides. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to be better now. She prayed for it mentally, joining the other two in the land of slumber.

 **Night**

Lucy and Luna were missing from the scene when Lori woke up in a frightened jump. She gasped, sweating away in her fear. "Lu-Lucy!" Lori heard a clatter of voices overlapping from above. "Guys?"

Lupa found it was a true challenge to keep the room blocked off. "I can't hold them off much longer! What's the game plan here, Luce?" The three beds in the clones' room were piled on each other, blocking the doorway. Lynn would have gotten through easily, but Lupa supplied the extra effort, keeping the barriers still.

Lucy looked out the window, and observed the beautiful darkness she admired, which was now something else is this new life. "I'm sneaking through here! Just a little bit longer-"

"No, you can't go! Something could happen, it's best to stay here!"

"And then what? It's not their predicament! This is my choice alone! They can't help me, Lupa!" Lucy opened the window.

"No, Lucy! You can't-" Lupa's hands were busy holding the blockade together. "Don't make me-"

Lori reached upstairs. Lynn and Luna took turns slamming into the door. "What the hell's the meaning of this?!"

"Lucy and Lupa locked themselves in, and it's like almost midnight!"

"What?! I've been out for the rest of the day?!" Lori knocked calmly. "Lucy? Lupa? Could you open-" She turned the knob. Unlocked, but something was blocking the door. "Guys, what-" She shoved herself against it, trying to push whatever was set against the door. "Guys! Guys, let me in!"

"Talking won't help. Keep trying to kick it down!"

"Lucy, we sealed ourselves in so that no one could intervene. So that you'd beg the Cult to take you this next time. Why the fuck are you leaving?"

Lucy was already out the window, ready to leap down. "I know what I'm doing! I don't wanna say goodbye, it shouldn't have to be painful. You tell them... You tell them the truth. Tell them my other secret."

"Your other- Lucy, you can tell them yourself! You can still-" Lucy shut the window closed, waving goodbye to Lupa. "NO, LUCY!"

The three heard Lupa's shriek, and Lori broke through the barricade, falling into the beds. "Lupa! Where's Lucy?" Lupa looked to the open window, letting off a sigh in failure. Lynn and Luna rushed to the window.

"No, no, dudes! She could be anywhere!"

"Wake the twins!" Lori yelled.

"That's a no-no. Everyone's too broken up to help. Liby and Lacy are crashing with them, because comfort needs." Luna jumped to the lawn. "I have heightened senses, maybe I can actually track her. Lynn, Lori, you coming?"

"Lupa, you stay here, keep an eye out. We'll be back shortly", Lori coldly told her, leaping after Lynn. A couple of car alarms went off after Lynn's impact.

"Eat less", Luna remarked.

"Shut up and sniff, fly-eater."

Luna caught a whiff of Lucy. "This way!" She and Lynn followed the trail down the desolate street, lit up by orange streetlights. Lori saw Lupa looking back at her, and gave each other self-disappointed looks before Lori hurried to catch up with the search party.

 **June 12th, 2026 - Midnight**

Luna was half a block ahead of them, still following Lucy's scent. "Hurry, dudes! She's getting closer, I can smell her odor getting strong!" She made a turn, disappearing to another street. Lori, still half-awake, yawned. She slowed down at Luna's statement.

"We'd better hurry. The faster, the better."

The trees blew with the wind. A cricket, somewhere in the distance, eased Lori's fear of the dark. Her running footsteps were replaced by Lynn's ongoing ones. Lynn did not wait for her to catch up, leaving Lori alone briefly.

Luna found Lucy's dark sweater on the sidewalk. "No. NO!" She ran past it, desperately sniffing out for the scent again. Lynn went silent, picking up the sweater. "I... I CAN'T GET ANOTHER SCENT!"

Lynn looked back, hearing Lori's foosteps pacing closer. "She's good, she's really good", Lynn said, waving the odorous sweater.

Luna was going around the street, persistently trying to relocate the trail.

"Luna! It's useless, come on."

"We- We can't just leave her..." Lynn motioned.

Lupa popped up from behind a nearby car. "You're not, actually."

Lori felt a possible heart attack coming. Too many jump scares from Lucy, and now it had copied over. "You're supposed to be at home!"

Lupa pointed to the hopeless Luna still circling around. "And miss that? I don't think so. Like I was saying, don't follow her."

"This is your fault! You told her-"

"To not runaway. I locked us in here so that none of you would see another attack to her. I didn't tell her to leave. This was all her, and she doesn't wanna say goodbye. We all know it's too dark and ugly for that." Lupa checked around her pockets. "Fuck me, I forgot my lighter."

Luna shouted from the other end of the street. "FUCKING BOLLOCKS! YOU LIE, YOU BOTH THINK AND ARE ALIKE. YOU'D SAVE YOUR ASS AND NOT BE THE BAD GUY LIKE HIM. OR, IN THIS CASE, GIRL!"

"I was the one who convinced her to tell you all. She planned to not say anything at all, but, with it was gonna end up another Lincoln situation. I did nothing wrong... No one did. I'm not going to fight you, I did what I thought was best. We won't find Lucy, so we'd best go back home."

Luna gave up trying to find the trail. "Fucking hell, man."

"Luna, she's right. Why else would Lucy throw us off?" Lori had a feeling of dread and high worries for the defenseless goth with a deadline. Wherever she was, she was going to be hurt, and there was no aiding her this time. Lori let the though sink slowly and painfully, and was rendered immobile. Lynn and Lupa moved forward without her, unable to read her mind.

Little Lucy all alone, out there and vulnerable. Lori understood Luna's concern, but there was no other course of action here. Not one at all.

Her breath, shivering, while trying to keep calm, but seeing Lucy being found more damaged, suffering, was not something Lori wanted to let happen.

Lori grew tranquil now, closing her eyes slowly. _Can't do anything, can't do anything..._ She took a deep breath, and exhaled calmly. Luna returned to her, silent.

"Just us. We can let those two go home, it'll be us looking for Lucy."

"You need some sleep ks what you need to look for. Come on; it's too dark out. We'll try again first thing when we wake up, alright?"

Luna threw her arms up in reluctant agreement. "Fine, then. I'm getting snoozy, dude." She put her arms on Lori's shoulders, nearly pulling her off balance. "Go on, take us home.".

Lupa and Lynn waited for the two. Lynn tied the sweater to her waist, cracking her knuckles in annoyance. "Do you know where the place is?"

"Yeah, this is the way I take when heading out. I know a shortcut." They walked back home this time, footsteps clampering in near sync throughout. By then, the same thing was in everyone's mind. Despite not showing or sharing, they all drowned with worry for the doomed goth.

They crashed on the empty room. Only Lynn, on Lacy's bed, took up a few covers. Luna, already adjusted to coldness, slept on the floor with no warmth. Lori was on Liby's bed, but did not go under the sheets. She didn't want to be there, getting rest, when there was Lucy to seek out. To save.

 **Wharton State Forest**

Lucy was moving stealthily into the heart of this wide maze of a forest. She kept looking around with the hand-me-down binoculars, stopping after every ten trees she passed by, taking cover on the eleventh. Shivering in the light, cold winds. It felt a bit like Grand Venture State Park to her. Only, there seemed to be no rivers. Or at least, she hasn't come across the sounds of running water yet.

She fell over a large root on the ground. She took out Lynn's phone, using the flashlight feature to watch her steps. The time was well past 12 A.M. Lucy gave in, throwing herself against a tree. Her back was poked by tiny branches and splinters, but she didn't mind it. She dropped on her posterior, taking tinier cuts this time.

No reception there, so no way to distract herself until the hour came. Until it was 3:16 A.M. again. How long was this going to happen? How long would she be tortured for? When was this going to end for her?

Lucy tightened her grip on the binoculars, and threw it far into the dark with all her might. "GODDAMNIT!" Lucy let the phone slip out of her hands, falling below the stump of the tree. She looked up into the concealed night skies, ready for her next punishment.

 **Morning**

Luna followed the familar scent out back, once she and Lori were ready to continue the search. Lucy was there, in the middle of the backyard. With full red eyes, she stood like a statue, holding a long branch with one hand. Her upper body was stained with dried blood, head tilted down like her mind was long gone.

Lori's bottom lip trembled at the sight. Luna wasted no time tackling the bloodied Lucy into a hug. She also slapped her, but not too fiercely. "Don't you ever- Don't you ever fucking do that!" Luna picked her up and carried her back. Lucy mindlessly dropped the branch, reeking of a bad odor.

Lupa was surprised to see them return. "What? Did you morons forget-" Luna placed the seemingly traumatized sister on Lupa's bed. "Holy fucking shit, how?!"

"Lucy? Lucy, speak!" Luna shook her, but got no response. Lucy only stared upwards, like no one was here, trying to reach to her. "Luce?" Luna covered her up.

"She must've been so cold..." Lori murmured.

"What- What the hell did they do to her?! LUCY!" Luna screamed in her ear, still trying to get a reaction.

"Luna, let her be. She's probably been-" Lori wiped her eyes. "It doesn't look like she's here, I mean."

Luna ignored her, now going on to shake the petrified Lucy. "Lucy, please..." Her hands tensed up, no longer in her control. It felt like invisible cement was coated into a block exclusively for her. Lupa was the puppet master once more, making Luna let Lucy go and forced her to walk back.

"That's enough."

Luna held in her lust to lash out, and gave Lori a teary look. "Are we going to lose her?"

Lori kept her eyes on Lucy, not saying a word. The answer had always been clear since Lucy had revealed everything. An ugly answer that needed no speaking of. Luna finally let a fist fly into the wall, effectively making a hole right through it.

Lori gave this freebie to her just this once, knowing it was disheartening to keep inside and forever bear. "Luna, Lupa, let's go. Leave her be. Maybe she might return to us..."

Lupa closed Lucy's eyelids, and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

 **Later**

Lupa had another smoke outside, away from the brooding Louds. On her third, she was halfway done when Lucy came out without any sound being emitted. "Hey, you," she welcomed, blowing the smoke away from Lucy.

"I'm alive again..."

"What was that all about?"

"They... I can't even-" She sniffed. "You don't wanna know... Words can't even describe what they-"

"Here, have a smoke with me." Lupa revealed her pack of Marlboro brand cigarettes. "Here, take one."

Lucy scoffed, before laughing and giving in. She placed one in between her lips. "Light it up, Lupa."

A black lighter zoomed from Lupa's sweater pocket, and the invisible ghost there lit Lucy's cigarette. "Come on up with me?"

"Up where?"

Lupa pointed upwards, slowly floating up to the roof. "Since there's no shafts here..."

"I've always wanted to fly."

At first, she was afraid of it. She slowly rose, like it was a rollercoaster ride, going up a slope before racing around uncontrollably. She then smiled, after seeing much of the neighborhood on both sides. "Wow, this- This is fun!"

Lupa landed her safely in the middle. "Watch your step, it's not that safe here." The two sat at the high end of the roof, feeling the sting of the lined edge hurt their bottoms. "Do they know you're awake?"

"No, I snuck out of there. I knew they'd have a fit about me doing that. I assume Luna blamed you, right?"

Lupa nodded, taking a lungful of tobacco. "It's always someone she's trying to fight. Aren't you curious why that is?"

"Frankly, I never looked at it other than her just looking out for us- Them. But, it feels like she's losing it with each new argument, so maybe it's-" Lupa dropped the cigarette without warning, looking right over Lucy's head. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Yuh- You didn't bother to check the time?!"

A shadow, one of them, hovered over Lucy. The second one blocked Lupa off, making her jump back. The cigarette turned to ash, making Lupa cough and wipe her mouth clean.

"Lucy Loud, here we are again..."

"No, no, you can't keep torturing her! You-!" Lupa stumbled into Lucy, attempting to tackle the shadow, but failing. "Oomph!" Lupa grabbed her, and evaded the beings from the roof. They separated upon impacting on the grass.

"Move, move!" Lupa moved to the balcony. She grabbed the handle, but saw no reflection besides her own in front of her. She looked back, seeing Lucy standing in place. "Lucy, what are you doing?! Come on, before-"

The pair of dark entities bloomed out of the ground, surrounding the goth. "I'm done running, Lupa."

"What- No! Lucy!"

"I know now. I'll go with you. I'll go with you tonight, just, please spare me! You've been hurting me to get me to practically beg for my own death, weren't you? I get the message, now please-"

"LUCY!"

"Tonight at midnight, we shall return for you." The shadows returned to the ground. Lori, Lynn and Luna barged out, surprised to see Lucy now up and about.

"Why did you scream? What happened?" Lori checked up on Lupa, while Luna and Lynn went over to Lucy.

Lupa coughed, attempting to lie. "She was just right there when I came to smoke. Scared me, even."

"When did she even-?"

"It's Lucy. Are we really surprised?" Lupa shrugged her shoulders. Once they were gone, she sobbed silently, now knowing that today was Lucy's final day, unbeknownst to everyone else.

 **11:50 P.M.**

She and Lupa were still awake, munching on peanut butter sandwiches. They sat facing each other, giving each other the serious looks about the elephant in the room. "You're a fucking idiot..." Growled the white haired goth, after swallowing her bite of the sandwich. "You can call them all down here, it's still early. They'll be hurt so much in the morning."

"They knew I had to go-"

"We could have had more time!" Lupa's outburst broke the glass of milk, unintentionally making a white mess in front of her.

"I had to do this, Lupa."

"Fine. If you won't call them all..." Lupa picked up and hurled the table right into the ceiling in the living room.

Lucy pushed Lupa to the floor. "No! They've suffered enough!"

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN HERE!" Lupa returned the favor to Lucy, sliding her through the floor. "This is for your own good, Lucy. Let them see you one last time."

Lucy shut her eyes, shaking her head with a broken expression. "I have to go secretly!"

"Lucy... Why did you do this deal?"

Lucy sighed, giving it the needed thought. "I remember now, I remember why."

"Why?"

"It was to see them all again... So that the day of the fire wouldn't be the last time I saw them."

"And...?"

"You're right... Shit, you're right."

"That's right. Get out of your own darkness."

The clattering of footsteps rumbled from above, moving like a serpent. The twins reached Lupa first, speeding around them.

"What's with the scream? There's no one here!" Lola groaned.

"Lupa? Lucy? What are you still doing up?" Lori, Luna and Lynn entered the scene. "And who threw the table here?"

"Lucy, it's now or never."

"What's going on, dudes? Lucy, what happened?" Luna scratched herself.

"Lucille; you have to tell them now..."

"What? Tell us wha-?" Lori's face went diagonal, starting to get the picture. "Oh, no..."

"What, what does that mean?"

"Lucy, you- Did- Lupa, did she-"

"She sped it up... Lynn, what's the time?"

"It's..." Lynn checked her SG Ultimate. "Eleven fifty-six. Why?"

Lucy picked herself up, slowly advancing toward them. "I'm so sorry, you guys."

"I'm still lost, you know," Lynn pointed out.

"So, you... What did you do? Beg them to take you faster?"

Lucy only looked down, confirming it was so.

"No, it can't be. Not you... Not now..."

The rest of the Louds then came down. Linka rubbed her eyes, trying to tiptoe over the crowd. "What's going on? Why are we awake?"

"Luan, take these four back," Luna ordered. Liby and Lacy raised both Linka and Lily above. "Tell us what you see!"

"Lucy, why... Why can't you-" Lupa held Luna back, trying to avoid a fight.

"It's too late, you guys. Just shut up and say goodbye to her, she's going real soon..."

"Soon? When is soon?"

"Less than four minutes."

This led to them letting out light gasps. The lights flickered on and off above Lucy. "Very soon..."

"Move back, guys. It's them." Lupa swept the group away enough from Lucy. The figures emerged from the walls all at once, centering around Lucy.

"Don't any of you intervene! It's time to say goodbye..." Lupa only waved a hand at Lucy. "This wasn't pointless in the end, Luce. They, or we, I guess, we're all happy to have seen you again."

A black tiny circle behind Lucy appeared, slowly growing into a large oval. "It's time to go," one of the shadows left.

"I love you all, and protect each other. Luna, don't ever fight with any of them. No one ever knows if..." Lucy trailed off, not wanting to go too dark that what was already developing. "I'll miss you all."

"Aw, Luce..."

She faced the dark portal, moving towards it like a zombie. "Wait... I think you all should know something. Remember when Lincoln got in trouble after clogging the toilet with his Princess Pony book?"

"Yeah, I barely remember that. What about it?"

"It... It was mines the whole time, and I clogged the toilet. He took the blame for me, because I was embarrassed so much. He's not that bad. He's never been that bad. Please look for him, and don't ever stop until you find him. Again, I'm sorry..."

Lucy's ears were bombarded with their hopeless pleas and cries. Lupa was shushing them. "Go on, Luce..."

 **June 13th, 2026 - Midnight**

Lucy waved goodbye to her sisters, and then disappeared into the portal. It was a brief pit of darkness at first, and then replaced by a park. Only, it was a dark version of it. Gray skies formed above, the park itself looked dead and abandoned, save for a person in front of her.

One she immediately recognized. "L-Lincoln?! You've been dead all this time?!"

* * *

 **AN: One more to go.**


	60. Life and Death, Conclusion

_Failure; its all your fault, this streak of bad luck._

 _No escape from this cycle in which you are stuck._

* * *

"Wait, how are you older? Did time fly fast already? Lincoln, what did you mean? Lincoln!"

Her heard her pause, but kept walking past the emptiness of the town.

"You are Lincoln, aren't you?" Her voice had gone quiet but nervous. Her footsteps had slowed enough to make him stop. Lynn followed along, unaware of what to expect of whoever this was, if it wasn't him.

"You won a race with a shitty bike, and it was my fault." He met her hazel eyes, waiting for her to realize it was him.

Lynn nodded, laughing. "I was proud that day. Yeah, it must be you. It _is_ you, Lincoln." She ran up to him, and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you all. I'm sorry I broke the family," she cried heavily, not something she had done when she was alive and kicking.

"What- What are you talking about? Where are you from?" Lincoln grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from. "What- What did you do?" It never slipped from his mind that she came here because something bad happened, something Lynn did. Something that got her killed.

"Lincoln? It... Is you, isn't it?" Poor Lynn was eyeing him strangely again, through her tears of guilt and regret.

"I'm not the Lincoln you know, Lynn, but I'm Lincoln, nonetheless."

Lars appeared from a corner on their right. "Lincoln, I've found you! Holy shit, its... A girl Lynn? What the-"

"Don't ask, Lars. Let's just get back to the house, and hope we don't get newbies anytime soon." No one needed another reset scenario again. Lars has probably been through one too many, and Lincoln was not feeling ready for that.

Lynn felt like that one person a friend would ignore for, while talking to another friend. She scratched her head, confused at this goth teen in darker getup than Lucy. "I've gotta be in hell, I've gotta be!"

The house was still in its place, still as Lincoln saw when coming here. He and Lars stood staring at it from outside, while Lynn eyed down the street. "Damn it..." She remembered running down that direction, to her slow, painful death.

"You wanna tell her, or should I?" Lincoln asked.

"She's your sister, not my brother," Lars laughed.

"Well, I mean..." Lincoln laughed at this debatable fact. "Hey, sis, what are you staring at?" Lynn moved closer to them, still checking over her shoulders. "You wanted answers, I might as well tell you. Long story short, this is rehabilitation for evil ghosts."

"It's more than that, actually", Lars cut in. "You've gotta face whatever it is you've done, as I've seen earlier. Face it, accept it and let go. You're not in hell, but you can go to heaven. Uh, what's your name?"

"It's Lynn", she answered.

Lars gave himself a facepalm. "Of course it is."

"This place, it isn't hell?"

"I said that. So, why are you here?" Lincoln was still wondering how Lynn came to be.

"You've died at this age!" Lars finally noticed it, "Tell."

The garage door opened, and all three were alarmed to see the victims of Lynn's killing spree come out in the way she left them for the coroners. Lynn stuttered wildly, immediately booking it from the house. All the victims followed, among them most of her sisters, and Lincoln and Lars put the pieces together.

 _Lynn, what have you done?_ Lincoln wondered, despite already understanding what she'd done.

Lynn didn't dare turn around, while hearing Lori yelling from behind. "Come back, you literally owe me surgery for this!" The clatter of footsteps was what kept the scared Lynn going. Lincoln and Lars followed the large crowd of Lynn's victims closely behind. Lynn ended up to where it all ended; she reached the dead version of the park, and the crowd had, by then, spread throughout the park, closing in on Lynn slowly.

"NO, NO, NO! GET AWAY, ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" The victims stopped at the same time, even those among her family. She sighed, before being spun around by her own Lincoln.

"I'M NOT REAL, AM I?" Lincoln hit her head with the gun that ended her. "I'D DO IT ALL AGAIN IF I COULD!"

"No... No, Lincoln! Please, don't hurt me again! I never-"

"Never? Never what?" The murderous LK persona of Lynn stood waving a knife. "We killed them, we liked it. Don't kid yourself, Lynnie."

Lynn was grabbed into a chokehold by the Lincoln thing. He was incredibly strong, and she was unable to break free. For the first time ever, her own physical strength could not save her. LK inserted the knife into Lynn. She dropped, reeling in the pain.

"Die for our sins, Lynn."

Lynn looked up at the knife still burrowed into her, and blinked, only for it all to disappear. LK, Lincoln, and everyone was gone from the park. Lynn covered her face, crying again. Lincoln and Lars caught up to her.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Forget that. Looks like Lynn needs some comfort."

"Lynn, did you... Kill people?" Lincoln helped her up, holding onto her lovingly. "You can tell me... Lynn-"

"I killed our sisters, Linc. Most of them... I..."

Lars gasped to this, and Lincoln rolled his eyes at him. "Why did you, Lynn?"

"I... I liked the first time," she confessed. "And I kept going..."

"Jesus."

"I'm sorry, Linc, I'm so sorry."

"It's gonna be alright, Lynn. Stop- Stop thinking about it." Just like the little display Lincoln saw back in Lynn and Lucy's room, something happened here as well. Young Lincoln was there, holding a gun, watching LK-Lynn crawl away as she was dying. "I promise, it's gonna be fine, Lynn."

"You're the one who killed me..."

Lincoln sighed in annoyance. "Even on other earths, I'm a killer."

"You people are sick," Lars remarked.

Young Lincoln held the dead body in his arms. Then, he turned to face Lynn. She shielded behind Lincoln, scared to face the illusion.

"You made me suffer, and you let Leni lose herself. How you could you destroy our family? You're nothing but a-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Lincoln was having none of that, especially not from himself. Young Lincoln vanished instantly.

"Jesus, you're scarier than Liberty."

"Who's Liberty? And who are you?"

"It's complicated, Lynn. Look..." She was more short than he originally saw her as. He went on his knees. "What you did can't be undone, and it'll be with you to serve as the ghosts of your past. Lars, I think I understand what you and Clyde were trying to say."

Lars held a thumbs up.

"Lynn, you can't keep looking back. You can't keep feeling guilty. These ghosts that you saw, they weren't there. It's your guilt taking form here..."

"He's right. It is, and it'll only consume you. There's only one thing you know you have to do, Lynn. You have to-"

"You need to forgive yourself, and let go, Lynn. It's all the past now. You can rest in a better place." Lincoln looked up into the dark gray skies above. "You can move on, only if you can move on in your mind."

Lynn stopped her crying. "Forgive myself... Forgive myself..."

A bright light had begun to glow from Lynn. It spread through her clothes, covering every inch. "What is- Lincoln?!"

Lars tapped his shoulder. "Wait, step back! This is redemption for Lynn!"

Both of them moved away. Lynn had now angelic robes on her, and she looked upwards. "M-mom? Dad? Guys, is it really you?!" She let out a smile, covering her mouth with both hands. "Oh, my God!"

"Lincoln, you helped her move on!"

"All I said was words she needed to hear," he coughed.

"Not just words, but true ones. Look!" Lynn had begun to raise above the ground, reaching her hand out to the skies. There was then a huge flash of bright light, and both of them shielded their eyes. They recovered, only for Lynn to be gone.

"Damn. She just got here like twenty minutes ago. I've been here for hours." Lincoln found it funny.

"That's it, you found your own answer. That's what you need to tell yourself to-" The ground had begun to shake violently again. Lars shouted at the skies. "FUCK, NOT ANOTHER SOUL!"

Lincoln grabbed his arm. "We won't be separated again!"

Rather than a complete wipe of the town, something else happened. A black portal opened up feet away from them. "What the fuck- has this ever happened?" The ground still kept quaking, but nothing further.

"No, but I recognize that portal! It's from someone who's made-" Lars then knew who was coming, after remembering a key memory. "LINCOLN, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" Lars led him right up to the portal.

"My chance? My chance for what?"

"Stay there, don't move!" Lars took steps back, waiting for it to happen like he remembered it.

"What am I waiting for?!"

Lucy emerged from the black portal, surprised to see Lincoln there. "L-Lincoln?! You've been dead all this time?!"

"How could you make a deal?!"

"Wha- I- How do you even-?" Lucy saw Lars wave at her. "...Okay, what?"

"Lars, can I move-" Lincoln was then pulled by an unseen force head on towards the black oval. "Lucy, who's on the other side?!"

She looked down in discontent. "Everyone..." She sadly replied.

"Lucy, Lu- Wait, all this time?! What do you-?!" He stretched out his arm, trying to take Lucy with him. It was hopeless, as his arm only went through hers, disappearing inside. "LUCY!"

Lincoln felt the cold hard ground of the kitchen, and multiple voices of various women came at once.

"Oh, my God, it's Lincoln!" Lynn yelled. Linka and Lily both pushed past the crowd of the Loud sisters, and gasped at the sight of him.

"LINCY!" Lily yelled, leaping on him. "YOU'RE HOME!"

Linka did the same, forming a wide smile on her face. "Daddy, you're back!"

Most of them were giving each other confused looks, all except Luna, who had something else twinkling in her yellow eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Lucy will keep Lars company for all eternity and vice versa. Quite a shame, but not a sad ending for them both. Lincoln's back, but the minute he returned, certain things were erased from his memory. I guess that's merely a fact now; if any of the others were to bring it up, he'd not recall.**


	61. The Bounty, Part One

**June 9th, 2026 - Chilpancingo de los Bravo, Guerrero, Mexico**

He mercilessly crushed the scorpion before it reached the four year old child. Bobby scraped the remains around the concrete floor. "Ronalda! Ten cuidado!"

He buckled up his cargo pants, returning through his room, which had curtains instead of doors. He placed on a nice blue shirt that screamed "Hawaii, here I come!" to the world. Buttoning it up was slow progress.

The child, his nephew, and son of Ronnie Anne, noticed him heading off again. "Tio? Donde vas?" He took his toy truck from the ground, looking at him with a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. The boy took after his mother, inheriting the physical traits, which Bobby saw in Ronnie Anne too far long ago.

At the moment, Ronnie Anne was still sleeping, unbeknownst to her that Bobby was leaving them alone once more. Perhaps he had done so every often, that little Javier had begun to miss his uncle, while the father was anywhere but around. Bobby was the father figure to him. He felt bad about gping away again, but he has his reasons. He knew what he was doing, for he had been in this game for a good while.

"Regresare. Deje dinero, alcansara por un mes de comida."

Bobby rushed out, before something else could penetrate through his emotions.

His custom red 1995 Nissan Hardbody was dusty again, parked right outside. He entered in the driver's seat, tuning to Los Tigres del Norte. His phone was pulled out from the glove compartment, finding four messages only. The first three, recieved consecutively, since four days ago, read the same thing;

 **No contratos disponible.**

The last one, received yesterday, said something different. Not only that, but it struck him as something like a jackpot right in his hands. This one read;

 **Familia de Americanos querido muerto por contrator. $11,000 por cada uno. Suppuestamente, ahi mas que cinco en la familia. Acceptar?**

He snickered, smiling at a lucky break here. More money to move the three of them up. A better life. He agreed to it, sending the reply to his contact. The picture of the family came. The Louds were all huddled in a group, seen at some restaurant.

 **June 13th, 2026 - Now**

"JESUS FUCK, LUNA! CALM DOWN!"

"DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET IT?! HE WAS DEAD! HE WAS GONE!" There she was, at it again with that rage. Lynn and Lori held back the enraged rocker.

Linka still clutched onto him, pausing her crying. She developed a skeptical look. "No, you lie!" She accused at Luna. "He'd never-"

Lincoln pressed a finger to her lips. "No, it's... It's true. I did... I don't think I earned another chance. Who pulled me out?"

All eyes went on Lupa. "Oh, yeah, blame me, you fucks. You all screamed at me to bring Lucy back! I didn't know Lincoln would come out!"

"Why, Lincoln? Why did you do it?"

He turned to Lily, who sat down next to him while he was still reeling about. "I thought he killed her. I couldn't fail. I'm... I wasn't supposed to fail her. I couldn't... So-"

"Well, geez, that's... Ouch..."

Lincoln pulled in both girls close. "I'm so glad you're both fine. Lily..." He kissed her forehead, making her smile with great and relieved content. "And Linka, I'm... I can never apologize enough for leaving you..."

Luna pulled back her arms, snapping away from Lori and Lynn's grips. "I don't buy his act. He's not really this-"

"Luna, he's nice to Linka. He's been this nice to her. This isn't a play."

"And he saved-"

"I don't need to hear it again. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, Luan?" Lincoln looked past the others. Luan grew closer, treading cautiously. "Uh, what is it, Lincoln?"

He looked onto her, almost like he was looking at something within her. "You got it wrong. The saying. Its, 'What goes around, comes around', Luan." He continued to laugh. Then, Luan caught on to what he meant.

"Oh, that!" She giggled with him, while the others were only puzzled at this, not knowing the significance of this reference. "I remember that, sadly."

"How long have I been gone?" Lincoln asked.

"Nearly a month, Linc. You've been... Dead for that long," Lori answered.

"Oh, well... Is she really gone?" Lincoln looked behind him, still hoping the black gate to the otherworldly realm was still there. But it wasn't, and Lincoln remained silent along with the others. Lincoln let go of the two innocent girls, placing both hands on their backs. "I'd like to get some sleep, if it's alright with you."

"But- Wait, what about-?"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE'S GONE FOREVER!" Lupa screamed. She exhaled, peering down. "Sorry, but there's no happy ending her. There's no rescue to plan. I'm going to sleep now." Lupa pushed through them, mercilessly. Liby and Lacy were pulled away by her, not resisting at all.

"Seriously? Is no one going to even-"

"There's nothing to say, Lori. Words have been over for a long time... Come on, you two." He led the happy girls away, leaving Lori, Lynn and Luan alone, staring at the end of the kitchen. No one moved the table back where it belonged, so Lori was on it. Lynn sighed in welp at the loss of her old roommate.

It was Lynn herself who was the last one standing there. Lori left, when most of them deserted Lucy's death place, not saying any peace. It was too dark to go over again, and maybe that's why thry wandered off back to sleep. Lori herself could not find comforting words to say for the fallen goth.

Luan waited for Lynn to return back to her room, but she remained there for over a flat out two minutes. She slowly ascended topside, still having her eyes on the gloomy sports fan. No way she didn't know what Lynn was feeling. Luan wondered if Lincoln had that feeling, too. He did kind of show it. Then she reminded herself.

Lincoln Loud was back, and that could mean anything, and all things familiar. What awaited down the line for the family? Lincoln grew up to be the coldest sibling among them. But it wasn't Luan who had this realization.

A couple of room transfers had happened. Lincoln took up with the twins, making Luan move with Lori and Lynn. Lily traded with her, feeling comfortable with Lincoln rather than them. Linka and Lily clinged onto him as if he was Justin Bieber.

Lincoln felt slight discomfort, but had to allow the duo's wish to be there with him.

Lynn returned to her and Lori's room; surprised to see Luan and Luna there. "I thought you were taking up the couch, Luna," Lynn started, "Don't tell me you're sleeping here?"

"We're talking about Lincoln, actually. Me and Luan are worried he could lead us down... It's best we don't tell him about our new problem. We don't need his... Necessary help. Anyways..."

"I think Luna's right. He's kinda proven to be... I don't know, a bit... Edgy? Excessively violent, angry," Lori added, "I mean I knew he was like that but I'm just now seeing it's too constant to let be ignored."

"But, no- Lincoln had the right idea-" Lynn crossed her arms, clearly disgusted by Lori, who seemed to now take a side. "Lori, I thought-"

"I know what I've said before, but... It's something we can't ignore now. He's no longer the leader anymore, we'll make that clear. I'm the oldest, so it should be me. But Luna, she knew it before we saw it. And you defied him successfully. I think it should be you to lead us. No, I know it."

Luan was on board with this. "Yeah, yeah! You had all the better options here. It has to be you."

Lynn was agitated, still preferring the returned Lincoln to lead them to victory by the any-means-necessary strategies. "Not fair. Shouldn't everyone vote?"

"No, we're literally the adults here. If you think otherwise, you have more growing up to do, Lynn."

"Whatever," Lynn sulked, "At least he's back, I suppose."

"Alright, Luna. We're crashing, so-"

"Alright, dudes," Luna left to her couch, "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, Luna," Lori and Luan said. Lynn wordlessly crashed on hers, annoyed by the decision that they had just put into effect, officially.

 **Morning**

Breakfast was quiet, right to the point it felt something taken out of a silent film. Linka and Lily were still left in the dark, but knew something was up. Lupa told them both that Lucy had gone away, and was likely to not come back.

They were rendered a step closer to the depressing tones around the older ones. Lincoln had no desire to eat. He did a sweep around the rooms, noticing something was off when he saw the window frame had been not-so-stealthily replaced. _What did I miss?_

Silly of him to hold off camera installations and wire taps around with all his hideouts.

Lupa, apart from him, was alone in her room, eating away, being given the silent treatment from Liby and Lacy when she told them what really happened to Lucy. She didn't want to feel alone, so she transferred to the room at the end of the hall.

Lincoln was still in covers when Lupa made her entrance. "Something you need?"

"You came from there. You came from the Deadworlds, right?"

"Oh, right. You knew all along, and hid it."

"It was her secret to reveal. She did, but..."

"Yeah, I know. It's painful to even speak of it."

"So, whaddya want?"

"You didn't go to hell, so... How was it there? What did you see?"

His stone face was still intact, turning to eye her. "I saw nothing", he simply said, "The Deadworlds is the nothing you'd not want to spend eternity in."

"I see..." She moved to the spot right next to him. "You know what this means right? They'll talk amongst each other, and decide where your place will be. The twins have been looking all over for you, you know. Linka and Lily just stopped crying for you recently."

"I fucked up, but I don't need to hear it from you."

"Well, alright then. Anyways, while you were gone, we've made a new enemy, could use your help."

Lincoln found motivation to get off of his ass. "When?"

"It's been past a week since that. Come on, you and me. The others don't wanna do anything about it. They'd rather be holed up here."

"So, what? Going around looking?" He asked that like it wasn't already developing in his mind.

"Yeah, just us. I could use the air. It starts to reek like a dead corpse. And man, I know how that smells."

"Alright then, let's go."

Lupa opened the window, intending to sneak out rather than go out formally.

"I like the way you think, girl," Lincoln laughed.

"I'm you, after all. Get a move on, I can float you down."

Lincoln took his time. "Do we know what we're doing?"

"We're taking a look around the town, seeing if something throws a bone our way."

"Blood drunk, are we? Be my guest."

Not three blocks away when Lynn and Lana gave the pair a spook. "What are you guys up to?" Lana asked. No longer was Lana out of her white lab suit, but her clothes had similarily returned to her usual preference. Her longer hair made her look goofy through her red hat. It, like Lola's, grew into a straight-down style.

"What does it matter?" Lupa retorted coldly.

"We're just heading out? Go back home, both of you," Lincoln added, "We won't be back long."

"No! We're both coming. I know you, you're scouting. I bet pale hair here filled you in about a blonde, hasn't she?"

"Not everything," Lincoln sighed, "Who else is behind you?"

"It's just me and Lana, we want to join you. Noticed you gone when I came to give you breakfast. I've stuck by you up to here. Don't turn us away, we can help. Lana's speed is the advantage."

"You're not wrong there. Hmmm, alright. No funny games, you got it?"

They both nodded, going giddy after accepting his condition. "We'll work our way from New York to below. Lana, take us now. Saves us the trip."

 **Manhattan**

Bobby was setup with the currents. He knew who they were, he knew what they were capable of. Lynn Loud, the super-powered girl with an indestructible body. Lincoln Loud, gifts almost as high as hers. Luna Loud, the chick who could turn into a monstrosity of a natural cold-blooded predator. The list went on, but there was no specifics on how they moved.

He reached Lori's name, and that's when it all came crashing back to him. Lori Loud, an old flame from his teenage years. The very same one, whom he was hired to kill. He laughed a bit at the irony, thinking of how small this world seemed to be. They were the beings he had heard about in the global media.

A room on the sixth floor of the Quin is where he was, with a good enough visual on 6th Ave, south. Trap was set, and it was likely the twins would get there before cops. The bomb was a mere diversion, and there was no way it could be ignored. He clicked away at the trigger, and waited.

"Hey, over there! Lana, check that out!" Lincoln ordered.

They felt the shaking of the blast, smoke rising more and more. Lincoln gave chase, while Lynn and Lupa were still figuring out what was going on. The gang rushed quickly to the scene, running from Madison Ave.

Lana stopped in range of Bobby's Barrett .50 Cal. He aimed for her head, holding his breath. He began his prayers in Spanish once more, before squeezing the trigger. The sound of the bullet killed the reforming silence down below. Lincoln heard it, after crossing one street.

 _Damn it! Lana!_

* * *

 **AN: El ha vuelto.**


	62. The Bounty, Part Two

Lana heard the fire of the shot. She moved as the long bullet made a sparking reflection as it neared her. She moved out of the way, moving the bullet from it's invisible tube it was going through. She observed it, then looked back where it fired from.

A parked car was the source of the blast, causing traffic downwards. Bystanders were snapping away with their phones, while some too close to the fiery wreckage were moving back, slowly or immediately. Three seemed to be hurt, and Lana rushed to their aid.

Lincoln and the other two found the source of the black smoke. He looked around for suspicious behavior, but found none at all. Lana helped an elderly man and a blonde woman, giving them aid using both her shoulders. She set them down onto the curb. The woman proceeded to help the elder while she did to herself.

"Lana, did you get anything?"

She placed the bullet in his hand, and pointed to where she knew it came from. "Looks like a trap. You're the expert, what now?"

Lincoln looked down the street. "Check that one there," he signaled at the Quin, "That's where I'd be."

She did so, and unknowingly fell into a trap. She was halfway done in searching all the likely rooms of where the shooter could've been at, when she found herself staring down a gray backpack right on the floor.

Lincoln took cover behind a car once the second, bigger bomb was set off. The hotel took severe damage. About six rooms around had turned into rubble and falling debris. People underneath ran both directions aimlessly, covering their heads like it was harmless rain falling upon them. The shaking this time was more fierce, and the three stood frozen in place. Lincoln moved to the hotel, pushing past the crowd of the people coming out, screaming and crying.

"LANA! LANA!" He walked through them, like he was placed in a heavily streaming river. "LANA!" He moved his way upwards, where the crowd had decreased. He hurried up, and found the limping tomboy at the top of the third floor. Her arm was grazed by the explosion, face covered in the dust of the blast. She was wheezing hard enough that she bent over and coughed up her saliva, to try and get out the black smoke that entered her lungs.

Lincoln carried her on both of his arms. "We're getting out of here!" He hurried back down with the load of his sister.

Lynn and Lupa were right across the street. Lupa kept a close eye around. "Lynn, this smell funny to you?"

"N-no, I can't smell anything-"

"No, I mean, it doesn't feel right. This looks like a terrorist attack, but... No, there's something off here."

"I'll say!" Bobby rammed a Penske truck into Lynn as soon as she stepped on the cross walk, taking her right into the incoming traffic. She was pinned between it and an old green Honda Civic. "Damn it! Lupa!"

The inversed goth was stopped by the buff Mexican, who held two guns up. "Don't move. These are special anti-Phenomenon bullet mags, laced with dampener coatings. You can't stop these."

"I don't have to!" Lupa moved back the truck, knocking him off his feet. Lynn moved up behind him, allowing him to get up.

Bobby caught wind of her behind him, and turned to the side. "Ay, caramba! A standoff, how interesting!" He then looked closely at the sports fan. "Lynn? Lynn Loud, is that you? How's Lori?" He smiled, like it was a joke to him.

Lynn then knew who this madman was. "Bobby Santiago? No fucking way..."

Lincoln kicked the doors wide open, seeinf Lynn and Lupa facing their new enemy here. Bobby focused his eyes onto Lincoln. "It can't be... Lincoln Loud! You're looking fit, what's your secret?"

Lana whimpered in his arms, concealing her face. He set het down by the door. "I'll be right back," he softly consoled to her. Lupa and Lynn kept shifting from Lincoln to Bobby. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm just here to collect. Money's been put on your heads, and all of you, you're basically worth millions."

The four steadied with the calming scene while people around were now evacuating. The sound of police sirens notified them this was gonna be either a quick fight or a retreat. Lincoln wasn't going to run here, and he instantly knew it.

"Money, huh? You a merc?" Lincoln asked, "Gotta be."

"Don't take hits, Linc," Lupa warned, "He's aware of us."

Lincoln dove in for a head-on charge, a move that was without a doubt suicidal. Lupa held Bobby in his scarecrow posture, which was also a fatal move on her part. Bobby fired away at her with his hands shaking too much for a perfect shot. A bullet hit one of Lupa's kneecaps, breaking the restraints she had on him. The goth dropped on one knee, forming a fist and whimpering.

Lincoln lunged at him, sending the merc down with his higher strength. Lincoln did not even reconisder to kill whoever this was. He didn't care at all, but Lynn pulled him away from the buff Mexican. "C'mon Linc, cops are coming!" Lynn helped Lupa to both her feet. "Hurry, Lincoln!"

The patrol cars, followed by an ambulance and firetruck, were visible down the street.

"I can walk, damn it," Lupa pushed away Lynn, "Help Lana. Lincoln, forget him! We've won!"

Lincoln's hands twitched in confusion and anger. He turned back at the explosion Bobby had left behind, and then pictured the hurt Lana coming down to him. Then, he snapped.

Bobby was simply a sack of potatoes to him, and Lincoln was playing everything but games.

"DAMN IT, LINCOLN!" Lupa screamed, once the convoy had stopped around them. All three were forced to reluctantly leave the raging brother behind.

"HOLD IT, FREEZE!" All officers aimed their guns and shotguns at Lincoln, who literally returned a growl at them. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

The badly beaten Bobby was moving away from the scene, unnoticed by anyone except Lincoln. "You fuckers are ruining everything," he coldly whispered. A cop moved up behind him to place handcuffs on him, while two more had shotguns locked onto him, while the remaining two were taking cover behind the car doors. "Let's go, big guy!"

He broke free, easy as pie, sending the three in alarm. "HOLD IT RIGHT-" Lincoln swiped one of the shotguns away, sending the officer holding it go flying forwards. Lincoln aimed to the other armed officer. "St-stand down, y-you, stand-" Lincoln turned the officer's face into a red painting of gore. The other two were firing away, and hit the officer behind Lincoln.

The dashcam was recording, unbeknownst to Lincoln. He attacked the pair left, pushing through the shower of bullets. Too bad his black spandex suit wasn't bulletproof. "You goddamn cowards!" He ended them both, still fueled by his blood rage. Lincoln drove off, going where he last saw Bobby.

The trio were speed walking down 7th Ave. Lupa had to walk with the bullet still dug in her broken kneecap. It was painful for her to keep going, but she did so, nonetheless. Lana was already slowly healing. "I think I can run... I think I can run again."

"Good, Lynn smiled, looking around, "Better do it quick, no one's looking!"

"What about Lincoln?!"

"She'll come back for him, hopefully before he does something bad. Go on, Lana."

The tomboy left in a zigzag maneuver through the city, taking Lupa with her.

Lincoln rolled through traffic, with the sirens active. The blockade of cars dispersed exclusively for him, making him laugh with delight. He looked thoroughly for the merc, but had nothing. "Fuck!"

" _All units, Unit 048 has been carjacked, I repeat, Unit 048 has been carjacked. Shoot to kill if you come across-"_ He punched the CB radio, making it cry static. "FUCK!" He slowed down, rolling out of the car. Lana surprised him too hard, making him nauseous with the rollercoaster ride, twenty times faster, maybe more. Lincoln reeled around on the grass on Jacobs Street in Hammonton, New Jersey.

"La-La-" He coughed, "Lana, what the fuck?!"

Lynn pulled him up, and took him inside. "Calm down, we had to retreat. We've been lucky no one knew too much about what was going on. But..."

"That guy's still out there!"

"Linc, please understand...-"

"I ALMOST DIED FOR YOUR SHIT. GOD, THE OTHERS ARE RIGHT!" Lana left before Lincoln thought to look up.

Inside, Lana was greeted with hostility from Luna. "And where the fuck have- What the fuck happened to you?!" Lori and Luan joined the mothering rocker. "DUDE!"

Lola yelled from the kitchen. "Is Lana back already?"

"N-Nothing happened, I just-"

Luna stormed outside, seeing Lincoln and Lynn together. Lupa was already smoking on the porch, pretending like nothing dangerous had happened. "LINCOLN, WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM THIS TIME?!"

"Luna, he didn't know. He didn't know-"

"BLOODY HELL HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Luna placed her hands on him. "Look at me." Lincoln was trying to not make contact with her. Her yellow eyes grew brighter, and her sharp teeth formed for show. "LOOK AT ME!"

Lincoln broke free easily, and created some distance between them. "You're invading my space. All we did was have a look around. You're angry at me for going after this blonde who attacked you while I was-" Linka and Lily peered at him from the window. "-Gone?"

"We don't want the trouble. We're lucky she hasn't come back. Now, explain, what the fuck did you do to Lana?"

"Me, nothing. It was someone else."

"It... It was-" Lynn coughed when she spotted Lori and Luan were watching them like a drama movie. "Bobby, as in Lori's ex."

Lori stuttered, "I'm sorry, did I hear that right?"

"Your mexican boy's a merc. Get over it," Lupa hissed after releasing her breath full of smoke, "Funny, huh, Lori? You blew him, now he wants to blow us all up."

"Small bloody world, mates. A merc? What's that?"

Lincoln scoffed at Luna's lack of knowledge of darker worlds. "Bobby is paid to kill us. We're walking jackpots, and it means someone else wants us dead. Are we infamous or famous?"

He and Lynn headed inside. Luna sighed with annoyance, pondering her actions as the official leader of the group.

Lana met up with Lola when she noticed something incredibly odd. Not only was it at that, but she alsp felt it. Her hands were shaking in an disturbed manner. "Uh?" She opened and closed her hands, hoping it would go away there. They still kept on molesting her, making her warm them up with her top.

"What was that?" Asked the diva.

The pair of arms drew to a calm, and Lana sighed in relief. "What? Oh, nothing sis. What did I miss?"

 **Later**

"This is ridiculous. I did alot for us, and I know what needs to be done!" Lincoln stood at the other end of the smaller backyard. Luna was giving him a nasty look from her end.

All of the siblings and clones were grouped behind Lori, ready to make the official choice. "Alright, ladies. Go ahead, pick who you'd like to lead you," Lori instructed them. The outcome was predicted; Lynn, Linka, Lily, and Lupa stuck to Lincoln's side. All the others, even Lori, were with Luna.

"That settles it, twerp. Luna is the new you," Lori announced.

Lynn returned a stink eye at Luna, angry at this.

"Her? You want her? That's unwise of you all. But, so be it. I'd like to see you take care of this new situation. I'll sit this one out, going to sleep." He left his remaining loyal siblings in awkward shame of still preferring the violence. Linka and Lily chose him out of love, and didn't understand it beyond that.

Luna smiled in victory, turning around for a new gameplan. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

 **AN: Oooooh, Lincoln has lost most of them. Huehue, soon... ;)**


	63. The Bounty, Conclusion

**June 14th, 2026**

The pain from the altercation with the white-haired man had left him more thsn defeated. Never had he'd been bested by simply being tossing around. Now he knew to not hold back. He wanted to wrap this up fairly quickly. Ronnie Anne was probably angry at him again, but at least she wasn't aware of his current "job."

At first, it became hard to lie to the only person he cared for in the new world. It had grown to be easy, but the price to pay was her trust and respect for him if she ever knew, and God help whatever remained of the Santiagos if that ever happened.

This time, he rolled around the streets in an armored dark green Hummer. He didn't even bother wiping away his scars from the previous day. The blood on his left cheek and arms had dried, but were visible at a certain position.

The only intuition handed from his contractor was that the Louds were active around the New York area, specifically the speedster twins. That, and access to high tech weaponry that came from a very high place, left for him in the Hummer they also supplied. Bobby did not question it, setting out for the contract.

By sheer dumb luck did he come across both twins, both of whom were going around in a scout run. He revved up to beyond fifty miles, chasing after the pair

They ran slower than they were, leading their little merc into a trap Luna and Lori worked on. Both twins were to turn at an ambush point around, coming from Lexington Ave to East 109th Street. The minute he veered right, he knew something was wrong.

Lynn moved like a charging rhino, making the Hummer spin out of control. The twins moved all civilians in the block away. Luna and Lori joined Lynn, circling around the Hummer. "Out of the car; asshole!" Lynn cried out.

Bobby wasn't going down easy this time. He jumped to the back seat, unwrapping the heavy machine gun of a full hundred belt, and sprayed away in a circle after opening the roof window.

"TAKE COVER!" Lynn flipped herself a car on its side, activating the alarm. Luna and Lori both shielded themselves from the firing. "LANA, LOLA!"

The twins, combining their running strength, gave a big heave of force upon the vehicle, sending it flipping in the air like a Michael Bay movie scene. The machine gun flew out of his hands, making a hard clank of an impact in front of the twins. "We got him!"

Bobby laid dizzy, feeling some fractures before the Hummer's air ride ended. He hurled to his side, punching through the windshield. Bobby crawled out, growling with broken pride. A pair of feet acted as a blockade, making him turn directions. Lori ceased his hopeless escape, grabbing him by his foot.

"Great job, dudes! We did it without serious violence!"

Bobby and Lori met each other with looks; the same ones given when meeting a familar face after so long. What Lori saw wasn't someone who was paid to kill them. It was him, her supposed true love long lost.

 _"Well, how do I look?" Her sea-themed dress mesmerized Bobby completely. He wanted to drop his mouth in awe, but had the will to fight it off. Lori had never looked so beautiful, so gorgeous. His heart revved up, but he didn't feel it at all._

 _They slow danced in the middle of the school gym. Hair groomed, dressed in a puce tuxedo suit, and a nice Axe adjustment under his pits made him the living embodiment of the man of Lori's dreams. Their eyes were locked in love mode, a deep moment that was sure to have meant something. Lori developed a somewhat goofy smile, which remained stuck throughout the night._

 _She blushed, and it made him laugh mentally. It was an adorable sight he enjoyed with a passion. He loved her, and she loved him back in equal._

This look wasn't what she saw and felt that day. No, this was someone else entirely, despite knowing him inside out. Lori was tensed up that she dropped him, already lost in the now unearthed memories of him.

Lynn, Luna and the twins made sure he had nowhere to go. "Tell us, who hired you? Who wanted us dead?" Luna's voice wasn't as demanding and booming like Lincoln's, but rather that of a concerned mother's. "Who wants us dead?"

"You don't know how this works. Besides, I wouldn't tell you if I knew," Bobby bluntly answered.

Lori decided to give the interrogation a try her own way. "Bobby..." It all slowly came back with each second, which was building up to something painful and emotional. "Boo-Boo Bear..."

"I'm Roberto Santiago now, Lorelei."

"You remember us, I see. Didn't think of you as a hired gun. What... What happened to you? And... Your sister," Lori pictured a girl, wearing a sweater mixed of pink and purple, and blue shorts. Ronnie Anne. The girl's name was- "Ronnie Anne, wasn't it?"

Bobby pushed himself off of the ground, targeting Lori for his hands. The twins intervened, flipping him back down. "Para eso! I need it! I need the money! Nothing personal!"

"Then tell them you failed, mate! Payday's cancelled!"

Lynn twiddled with her fingers in a guilty fashion. Lincoln and Lupa entered stealthily behind them. He drew a gun, cocked back and readied to fire. "Luna, you're unworthy to lead us to war." Lincoln fired away, but nothing happened. The weapon had vanished from his grip. Lana waved it around in between two of her fingers.

"Don't stop me," Lincoln hissed.

Lupa made Lana fly right into Luna, giving Lincoln a limited time window. Lynn turned on Lori, kicking her in the stomach. Lincoln had his hands on the defeated merc, halfway through the strangling process. Lola rushed by and forced Lincoln away.

Lori, Luna and the twins formed back to back against the three. "Lynn, you told Lincoln about our plan?!"

The sports fan nodded at her, "I'm sorry, I still prefer him to you."

Luna was heavily disappointed in Lynn's move, and only shook her head gently. "What is it about him that makes you choose him over us?!"

"You know why, Lunes. Lincoln is necessary, and not afraid to get his hands dirty."

"But, you're not like him! You just like fighting! This is more than violence, it's about ideas and-"

"You're not a politician, Luna. Shut the fuck up," Lincoln hissed, "I came here to end this, because you wouldn't. Lynn filled me in on what happened after. You did good in killing Ventura. Now, do that to him," he pointed at Bobby.

"It's... It's not right!"

"It's not-" He laughed, giving Lupa a look. "Bring her to me."

Lupa paralyzed the punk rocker, lifting her like a statue in front of him.

"This world doesn't care about us, Luna. Childish concepts are nothing, and you understand nothing either. Open your eyes. He threatens us, and you wanna hand him off to prison. You did that with Lisa, right? I almost feel sorry for you, Luna," he ended the speech, pointing to the skyline over them. "Send her to heaven, Lupa."

Luna's tail went whipping out, trying to strike him. She failed, and was sent flying backwards, as if she was flickered by a huge unseen hand.

"Lincoln, Lupa, stop this!" Lori commanded. Bobby was confused by the heated altercation before him. To him, it felt strangely familiar. Maybe it was because this was like his own fights with his younger sister. No, this was worse. This, this appeared to be a broken family like what was left of his own.

This was a graduated version of the arguments they had, over the same thing. He left them every now and then, to take a dirty job and return. This was all too familiar, and he was in Lincoln's shoes. This could have been it; this could be his own in the future. A stalemate between the two seemee likely, and he grew afraid of the day Ronnie Anne would eventually find out who he was and what he did.

"Lana, take them home..." Lori ordered, "Lola, find Luna. She couldn't have landed too far."

Only her and the hurt Bobby remained. She still expected another attempt by him, but that was not at all what happened.

"I see it's bad around, isn't it? I told you, this wasn't personal," he moved and placed himself at the curb, already feeling freshly new scrapes on his skin. "I've been... Trying to raise Ronnie Anne and her son."

She sat next to him, unsure if she was comfortable or not with the new Bobby. "Is this worth it? Does she know?"

"I... She can't ever know. If it's not too late..." He faced her again, and felt a bit at home with her caring face he recognized formed on her. "I can quit it, this contract. I thought I could do this, but..."

"Oh, I see. What you saw was familiar, wasn't it? You and her are strained as well, huh?"

"That's it. I leave her alone, been doing it often. I don't want to, you know. But it's how I put food down on the table."

"At the cost of your soul? Your innocence?"

"From the looks of things, you're no angel anymore, either," he remarked defensively.

"So, who's the guy who hired you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My clients are ghosts. I don't know much, all I do is accept what's put up, and sometimes they give me the proper tools for the job. Whoever this one is, definitely has access to serious firepower. Look in the hummer, you'll see."

"Thanks for that. You know, you and Lincoln, you're just like each other. I'll allow you to leave, because you have family too. And don't come back..."

He rose, fighting through the pain. He groaned before talking again, "Don't you ever wonder, what could've been, if not for all of this?"

"I stopped dreaming of the better days, Bobby. But sometimes, I guess I do," she softly replied, hearing his slow footsteps sound off behind. They stopped, making Lori turn to her good side.

"She misses Lincoln a lot, you know. He was her first love, and she mentions him in her sleep. As much as I'd like for her to be happy-"

"The two are best left not reunited for their sakes, and it's sad. Take care of yourself, Bobby."

"You too, Lorelei..."

Lola returned with Luna, who was brushing off glass from her purple shirt. She received a hard knock to her noggin, and many cuts on her clothes. The side of her head was already leaking out red. "Ugh, what- Where's Lincoln and his vigilante crew?

Lana zoomed back to the scene. "At home, sulking. Did we win?"

Lori pointed to Bobby's overturned ride. "Twins, find whatever you can in there."

"Where did Bobby go?"

"I let him walk, Luna. I don't think he'll make a third attempt." Lori sounded fully confident this was the case, and Luna almost countered it with hostility. All she did was look at Lori with a face that told her to not regret her decisions.

Lana and Lola dropped four guns they scavenged from the hummer. "You know what these are?"

"Agency weapons, stolen by Lisa and her pals. This isn't making any sense. We've toppled it all, and her and Ventura are dead. What is it we're missing here? Something is happening..."

"We'd best literally go now. Twins, do your-" Lori gagged on the air that flowed through her by heavy force. Lana closed Lori's mouth at only halfway through the run. Lori gasped once the L train reached its destination. "A little warning next time!" She yelled through the coughing.

Lana shivered upon a weird sensation of coldness that came over her. "Brrrrrr..." she rubbed shoulders. Luna also noticed Lola doing the same, making her curious. "Lola, you okay?"

"I-i-it just g-got really chuh-chilly all of a s-s-s-sudden. It's even cuh-cuh-colder than when I fell through a fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-frozen pond once," she exclaimed, heading inside the house for heat.

Lori and Luna were mentally recapping the new information. "I'm sure we buried everything. No one high knows anything. Maybe about Lisa and all that, but us? It's not the government or something, isn't it?"

"At this point...-" Lynn came crashing through the window of the clones' room, right over Lori and Luna.

"LYNN! WHAT THE-"

The thump of dirt grabbed their attention, thinking someone else had plummeted down on to the ground. Instead, it was something not human, but a metallic being of a light gray color scheme. It was an android, with an almost full human anatomy, except for its head, which was concealed in what seemed like a motorcycle helmet; or maybe it was the head. Two tiny flag shaped ears were waving back and forth after spotting the two.

 **"It is time for vengeance!"**

The android lifted both of its metallic hands, aimed at them. The center of its palms slowly emitted some neon green light of some sort. Lori and Luna prepared to fight, taking their battle stances. They assumed the light was a blast beam, but this was a wrong assumption. Their eyes were blinded when the light expanded to stun them.

Luna cupped her eyes, blinkling like crazy. Lori yelped in pain after a hard punching sound took place. "LOR-" She was knocked unconscious as well, falling onto the grass, and onto enemy hands as well.

* * *

 **AN: Time to do research one last time... The final days are vastly approaching. Now comes the real pain.**


	64. Simulation, Part One

The alarm in Lincoln's room had snapped him out of the perfect sleep. Bun-Bun slipped away with the covers as he pulled it away from him. "Ugh... What the-"

Everything felt off for some reason, which led him to look around, as if this were some dream. His action figures, posters, and comics were in the same place he last-...

Funny, he could have sworn for one second that he had not been in this room for years. "I'm awake!"

He went to dress up in his usual orange shirt and dark blue pants. As he did so, he felt like there was something that needed remembering. Something urgent, but he didn't figure it out. But it wasn't just him who felt strangely out of place.

Lynn sat up, taking a long glance around. Lucy was already awake at the moment, staring at Lynn like a statue. "Agh! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Normally, Lucy would chuckle, or say "Wicked!" in her usual moody tone. But she was unresponsive, and that only terrified Lynn just a little. "Weirdo," she commented, getting off of her bed. Apart from that, she felt something odd here. There was a vivid scene circling around her mind, of her lifting a forklift, but nothing further. It was likely a dream, for she did not recall such an achievement.

She was the first to reach the bathroom. Second to come out was Luan, who was surprised to see Mr. Coconuts; something ominous gnawed at her, telling her the dummy had been lost forever. Seeing him actually made her so happy, that she hugged it tightly. Luna was a bit weirded out by that.

As for her, she awoke to see a weird sight. Where her electric guitar used to be, was instead replaced by a violin. She stared at it, completely puzzled, until she remembered who she was. Luna Loud, a very famous violinist.

Most of them were already up at the second. Lori woke up to Bobby Santiago underneath her. Leni Loud was sleeping on the floor for a clear reason. Lori pushed herself off of him. That's when she noticed a wedding ring on her. "What-"

Flowing visions came to her rather quickly. Yes, she was Mrs. Bobby Santiago now.

Luna lined up behind Luan, right as Lori came out. Lincoln was the fifth, followed by the others. There, they remembered that they were there for mom and dad's anniversary. Lana and Lola were due to graduate soon, and Lisa was away at Oxford University, due to her intellectual levels. The only child left was-

Lily yawned, heading to the end of the line behind Lucy. She wished none of them had to go, for it was truly painful to endure being alone the less they were. This time, two of her sisters were going bye-bye, and little Lily cried to sleep the night prior.

She didn't say a word, nor did she dare look at them. She only wished they'd leave and get it over with.

"So, uhhh..." Luna began, "You need a lift, Luan?"

"No, I've a limo coming to pick me up. I'm providing a private comedy show at this country club. But thanks."

"Ah, sweet! When is it?"

"It's this evening," Luan answered, as Lynn finally finished her shower. "About time, Lynn."

"I always have to look my best," she sassed.

"Hey, so, do you need a ride home?" Luna asked again, this time to Lynn.

"Francisco's picking me up. It's all good on my end." Lynn was two months pregnant with her husband's first child. She rubbed her stomach, returning to her room.

"Ah, alright then. I guess no one needs one. Oh well," Luna shrugged.

Lincoln was hissing almost silently. Lori noticed and turned around, with slight concern. "You're not still mad I made you and her break it off, are you?"

He and Ronnie Anne went their own ways shortly after Lori and Bobby tied the knot. But that was long ago, based on his memory. There was no way he couldn't let it go. "No, it's not that. It's... I don't know. I felt strange when I woke up. It's like this-"

"Didn't feel real? I know, everything seemed fake the second I woke up," Lori cut off. "I also saw a green light, way too bright."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, so did I!" Luna added. The twins also nodded at this, saying they saw the same thing in unison.

"Might be Luan's pranks. We all know she's completely unpredictable," Lincoln chimed in. "But, yeah, something wasn't right... Anyways..."

Lynn was all set to go. All she brought for the occasion was just a brown duffel bag packed with spare clothes, some sports drinks, and a toothbrush. She texted Francisco, letting him know she was ready. After it sent, a dark green flash popped in the screen briefly. "Huh?" She blinked, seeing it go back to her home screen. _Weird..._

Lily sighed, listening to them all talking about their perfect lives, and had left the line to return to her room. She didn't know if she wanted to sob again; maybe after they all left.

Of course, Lincoln had known Lily didn't seem like herself, or at least didn't seem too excited to see those who had gone for their own lives. That meant Lincoln and the older ones.

The crib was replaced by a regular bed, taken up by Lily. She faced the wall, dead-faced.

"Hey, something wrong?" He figured it out already, but he wanted her to confirm it herself. "You can tell me, Lily. I'm still your brother, and I'll always be."

"I... It's- I miss you all. Why can't you stay in town, get jobs here?"

"Lily..." In truth, it was actually hurting him to know that she was going to be the last child in the Loud house. The ones who had gone already endured the same pain, and it wasn't easy to say goodbye. Did Lily know that? Did she understand that the first step to adult life was this?

He had a case of deja vu, picturing a moment where he, Lily and Ronnie Anne were at the park. And she brought up the very same scenario, which led her to run off in the hand-me-down bike that fell to her ownership. Everything else was a blur, but he remembered how depressed she became. And this was the same level Lily was in now.

"I know it's hard, but we're never too far away. We miss each other too, you know. And... We're here now. You should be happy, sis."

"I know, I should be; shouldn't I? You all seem to be..."

"And so should you. Say, I still have some freetime. What say we get some ice cream?"

"Lincy, it's still morning," she pointed out, managing a giggle.

"Not gonna stop me, Lilster!" He pulled her from her side and tickled her belly. She broke, giggling some more. "Stop it!" She laughed.

Lincoln lifted her with ease, leading her out. "I should've showered first, but oh well."

He moved past the line, which moved up as Luan finished her shower. "I can't think of a _wetty_ pun," she joked. The other women just groaned in annoyance, but were a tad glad to hear the horrible jokes only she could convey. "Get it?"

Lynn was the first to leave out of all of them. She coughed to get their attention. Luna had already locked herself in and turned on the shower. "I guess this is goodbye again. Not sure if I might return for next year's anniversary, having to raise a baby and all."

"It's not too hard, Lynn," Lori consulted. "You'll get the hang of it. Just look at me with both of mines." Lori had two kids with Bobby. The oldest one, a boy, was of five years, and the second, a girl, was almost three. Luis and Linette Santiago. Lori and Bobby would have named the girl Luna, if not for the ex-rocker. "There's these people called babysitters, you know."

"Pffft, I want my child to be raised like a champion. So fuck that," she hissed. "Anyways, it was fun seeing you all again. If I can, I'll bring the baby. Maybe."

"Well, in any case, congratulations. Take pictures for us!"

Lynn held a thumbs up, holding the duffel bag on her shoulder. "See you all around," she said with no real empathy. Lucy kept staring at her menacingly until she went out of view completely.

Lynn felt something was off about Lucy. Come to think of it, she was quiet the night before. Sure, she told them all that she was a poetry writer, and had also written some dark tales in the last few years to an online sight. She became something of an icon, adored by millions. Most of them had in the pool that she was probably working somewhere horrible.

She brushed it off, for it had and would always be something Lucy. She was stopped by a sudden vision of her suddenly seeing Lucy enter through a black circular void. Then, as fast as it came, it went away. Her mind went elsewhere in that timespan, trying to readjust by the scene that felt real as it seemed. _You're right, it's just a Lucy thing. Nothing more, nothing less._

She met Lincoln and Lily downstairs. Both of them were about to head to the store. The ice cream shop would not open until eleven, and it wasn't even eight yet. "Taking her out, I see."

"Yeah, of course. I take it you're leaving already?"

Lynn's nodding made Lily look away. "Well, I'm still waiting for my Franny-pack." That was the nickname she gave him months before they were hitched. "He should be here soon enough. The others don't know that though. Hopefully you two return before I leave."

"We'll try," Lincoln insisted. "Come on, Lily. We're getting a tub size of vanilla!"

Lynn took the empty couch, watching her brother and the youngest sister leave.

He owned his own car, a dark green 2011 Dodge Charger. However it was that he got the precious ride, was lost somewhere in his brain. And he found that peculiarly odd. They headed to the grocery store. Along the way, some unusual sights caught his attention.

There was a convoy of black jeeps that came speeding in the direction he was coming from. Three quarters of the way, a white-haired teenage girl, dressed in full black, came onto the road, screaming. "THIS IS NOT REAL! WAKE UP, THIS ISN'T REAL!"

"Hey, get out of the way! You're gonna get run over you idiot!" He had to apply the brakes quickly, to avoid hitting her. She banged on the car's hood. "Find me, find me when you-" Something behind them caught her attention, and she immediately booked it out of there, and had disappeared behind a corner when one of the black jeeps had circled around and gave chase after the girl.

"What's going on? Lincy?"

The sudden urge to pursue them automatically hotwired. And he did so, much to the surprised and scared Lily. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

The white-haired girl, still running on the sidewalk, was blocked then by the jeep. Four armed men in black outfits with yellow patches surrounded her. She went on her knees, hands raised up. "Fuck me... Lacy and Liby were right," she whispered.

Lincoln was incoming quickly, aiming for the four. He honked a few times, letting Lupa know to get out of the way. She threw herself in between two parked cars, giving Lincoln the chance to enter the sidewalk. They fired off their military grade M4s. The two Louds ducked down as the car plowed through them. Lincoln hit against the steering wheel upon crashing into the jeep.

The gunfire ceased, and Lincoln looked up, expecting to see a hell of a mess. No bodies or the jeep were in front of the shot up, wrecked ride. "Hey, hey Lily! Are you okay? Are you hurt?:

She shook her head, despite having been whacked against the compartment. "I'm not bleeding... Lincoln, why did-" She moved up, trembling a little. Her eyes went onto the front. "Where did they go?"

"Don't get out, Lily," he instructed her while unbuckling.

Lupa opened the door for him. "Lincoln, is it- Yes, it has to be you! Who else would put Lily at risk like that?"

He was puzzled after hearing his name emitted from her mouth. "I'm sorry, how did you know my... Who are you?"

Her rare smile flipped upside down. "What? You should be rem- Lincoln, Lily, we're in a fake world! We're in a simulation!"

* * *

 **AN: Oh, what be this? A simulation, says the fair lass with winter hair! Why, anything is possible. Anything, and everything! Whatever next?**


	65. Simulation, Part Two

"This is a what? Simu- I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"

"I'm Lupa, I know you! You have to remember! Snap out of it!" She slapped him like a bitch, which only infuriated him.

"Why did you just-"

Lupa pointed up. "Look up. See anything out of the ordinary?"

Lincoln peeked his head out, staring up into the blue blanket of a sky. There were no clouds at all, not above or in the distance. But something else was missing. "There- There's no sun! How is that possible?"

"It's not. I told you, this is a simulation. Notice the people around us, they're not paying attention at all!" Lupa moved out of the way, allowing him to see several bypassing civilians going about like nothing happened. "Don't tell me that doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Hmmmm... You still didn't answer me, who are you?"

"Lupa, of course. Knowing who I am is complex to explain, considering your memories are still being blocked. We just gotta... Well, get out of the car! Come on, we're heading back home!" Lupa moved to Lily's side, guiding her out. "Up and at them."

"Lupa, huh? That's a funny name."

"Yeah, well fuck you too," she gave him the finger, while holding Lily's hand. "We gotta get out of here."

"What? Town? I'm planning to-"

"No, you're all actually strapped and hooked to a system. That's also hard to explain, but we'll get there." The three began their venture back to the house. Lincoln gave Lily a piggyback at halfway, seeing that she was getting tired.

Back at home, Lori had just finished her shower. She dried up her hair with a spare purple towel, while having a blue set of robes. She crept back to her old room, seeing Leni already awake and slipping on her green dress. "Hey, Lori!" She greeted.

"Morning, Leni. Glad to see one of you is up," she said, implying at the snoring husband of hers. "He's worse back home, actually."

The two both laughed lightly. Lori wiped away a tear of joy, sighing. "It's been nice seeing you again, Leni. Will you be alright here?"

"Like, totally. Mom and dad aren't getting any younger, so it falls on me to help them, and Lily too."

"I'm proud of you, you know? You're literally the purest one of us, and..." Lori was hitting feel territory, and her mouth closed, thinking for a way to say it. "I'm..."

Leni reached over to Lori, stopping her by grabbing the arm Lori was using to rub her elbow in a guilty way. "It's okay, Lore. It's okay."

That did it. The oldest Loud sibling drowned in the guilt about Leni having been scolded, not by her, but by some of the others. But Lori herself carried out most of these times Leni was berated for being Leni. She remembered a time where she was cooking, and asked for Leni's help. She instructed her to fill a blender that had just finished blending veggies. The silly Leni thought she was merely rinsing, but she was wrong. Lori shouted at her, and the ditzy blonde ran out, clearly hurt.

She hugged Leni in that moment, attempting to redeem herself for those moments at a steady rate. "I'm sorry," she uttered in Leni's ear. "I'll let him sleep, I guess. In the meantime..."

She broke away, reaching back to the doorway. "I'll make us our favorite-" Leni had distorted into a corpse when Lori looked back at her. The temple of her head was bleeding, and not only that, but her green dress was stained with mutiple red patches all over. "L-Leni!"

"I died because of you..." The transformed sister darkly replied.

Lori blinked, and that dead version of Leni was gone. "Hey, like, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She stuttered her words, squinting at her. "I-I-I just..."

She made a racket when leaving the room, having gone to being spooked that her heartbeat had leveled up. Luan, and the twins were alarmed, but Lucy stayed looking forward.

"Oh, my God..." She repeated over and over again. "Sorry, you guys. I think I'll brew up some coffee immediately." _I must be going crazy,_ she thought.

Lynn made no effort to hide from whoever was coming downstairs. She had adjusted to taking up the whole couch, comfortably resting like the world had owed her one for so long.

"I thought you left already, Lynn," Lori called to her. Lynn casually opened her eyes, barely seeing the blonde in the corner of her eyes.

"I will be. Eager to see me leave?"

"No, you just sounded so sure of yourself. Glad you're still around. Want coffee?" Lori set up and turned on the coffeemaker after finding its jar. The flaw was the wait it took to brew. And this wasn't a new one either.

"Sure, I might need it, actually," Lynn answered.

Luna was applying the dove soap to her breasts, after having finished the shampoo part of the shower. The days of her short hair had ended the year before graduating, and when it grew back again, she had already switched instruments. The electric guitar, the amp, and her punk rock phase had died, replaced by her more soothing, peaceful music.

That was how she met a particular blonde she fell in love with. She came out about three years ago. And Luna and Sam had been in a beautiful, loving relationship, which still was.

The hot water trickled down her body. She ran the soap down her hands now, when she then lost grasp of it. The bar fell, making a splash and light thump below her feet. She bent down to pick it up, when a black shadowy figure appeared through the curtain. Luna peeked out, seeing Lincoln dressed in black, staring ominously at her. "You're nothing but a pussy..."

"L-Lincoln?"

He pulled something from behind, and shoved it right into her face. It was a handgun, and it made Luna freak out. She pushed through the curtain, ripping it off of the hinges, and slipping onto the floor. "No, please! What did I do?! What did I-"

He was gone when she turned to look back up, going forward to risk it. "Ohhh..." Luan heard Luna's frightened scream, and barged in to check up on her.

"Luna! Are you okay?" The twins followed right behind her took to each side. "Oh, my God!" She exclaimed, rushing to help her up. "What happened?"

"I buhhh... Iceeeee- Sawww..." Luna trembled, lifting up finger right to where the dark Lincoln was. "He had a g- A guhhh..."

"Who? There's no one-" That version of Lincoln reappeared, crawling out of the bathtub. Luan and yhe twins were now seeing what Luna had just witnessed.

"You all... Dare to defy me... Defy our very nature to survive..." Lincoln hissed with clear hostility. Like before, he took out his piece, and aimed at Luna. "Die for it!"

The gun did its job, spitting out a bullet through its open mouth. The classical violin player took it to her knee, crawling away from him. Luan and the others moved back cautiously.

"Lincoln, why did you-?!" He moved quickly, pushing into Luan and moving the crowd behind her. He locked himself in, warning them to not intervene while he was going to do what he planned. Luan hopelessly turned the knob, then banged and kick when that failed. "LUNA! LUNA!"

The Lincoln in front of her wasn't the one she knew. Luna raised both her hands up defensively. "You- You're not Lincoln!" She noticed a scar on the side of his forehead as she protested. Lincoln only kicked at her. Luna was feeling cold now, still dripping from her skin. The shower head was still running, making the bathroom more steamy.

"Stay the fuck out of my way," came the cold words. The gun kissed Luna's forehead, and Lincoln had the trigger finger ready to pull. Luna then went through something else.

A vision formed, and she was fighting the Lincoln she was seeing now. She didn't know where she was at the moment, but it looked so familiar. Claws popped out, and she attempted to scratch him, while he was holding a pair of handguns and letting his rounds fly.

Luna blocked the gun with her elbow, now having the necessary fuel to fight back. Whatever the surreal vision was, it shut away all her fear, replacing it with a secret amount of hatred. She leaped up and kicked him where it could hurt his children. He dropped the weapon and went on his knees in pure agony. Luna ended it with another kick, this time to his face. "Damn you!"

He flipped back, making a blood-curdling sound of something breaking when hitting the floor. Luna looked back to her wounded knee. The opened hole was gone. No blood, no lodged bullet or any pain. Luna unlocked the bathroom, pushing past Luan. "Get back, he's-"

"Gone," Luan stated. Sure enough, the hostile version of their brother had vanished. "What the fuck was that?"

Luna stopped to turn, confused at the scene. "What the hell- Tell the others!" The naked Luna returned to her room to dress, still wet.

The twins headed downstairs to warn Lori and their parents. Luan knocked on Leni's room, not seeing her or Bobby come out of it. "Leni, Bobby, get out of the room! Something is-"

It swung open by itself. Inside was a different sight that she could not comprehend. The room was charred, darkly ominous. It was as if someone took a torch to the place. Behind the only bed she saw, of a queen size one, something was moving about, writhering on the carpet. Luan went down, looking from the doorway. She saw nothing, however, but went further to make sure. The closet opened, and the dead version of Leni moved like a mummy. Luan trembled at the footsteps and nearly pissed herself at the sight of corpse Leni.

Lynn groaned when the twins came down, shouting gibberish. Lori had poured Lynn's cup by then. "What's with all the yelling, you two?"

"Its Luna! She's been attacked by Lincoln upstairs!"

"Lincoln? But he and Lily left, we saw them! Where is Luna?!"

They pointed up, and Lori, backed up by Lynn, who heard everything, raced upstairs. Luan backed up into Lori. "Luan, where is-?"

Dead Leni emerged, smiling so devilishly that it sent chills down Lynn's back.

"Oh my God!" Lori pushed her back, then shut the door. "This can't be real... Wait, Bobby!"

"He wasn't in there, I checked!" Luan told her.

Luna, dressed in a classical set of clothes, looked to the halls before heading into it. "Is it all clear, guys?"

From the other side, the dead sister was slamming her hands against the door. "Let me out!"

"Don't worry, it's just Leni. So..." Luan turned to the others. "These aren't hallucinations, are they? Did we eat something?"

"That'd be the case, only if Lisa was here, and she isn't," Lori suggested. The banging stopped. "You sure he wasn't in there?"

"I am," Luan confirmed.

On the lower floor, all four heard the twins scream.

Lana and Lola encountered a room, completely on fire. Mom and dad's room was replaced by a fiery inferno. The heat made their faces sweat intensely. They cried out for both parents, but it all seemed hopeless, pointless. Something about this struck the twins as somehow familiar. Lori and Luna pulled the two away, looking onto the still-going fire.

"What- What the fuck is going on? Lincoln, Leni, and my missing Boo-Boo Bear, now this?! Tell me... Tell me they weren't-" Lori let a tear fly down. All six were now huddled around, scared and lost.

"That wasn't Lincoln, because he and Lily left somewhere! But-" Luna chimed in.

"Leni... That was Leni to me... It was the real one, and-"

Lincoln, Lily and Lupa finally arrived to see the gang arrive as Lori realized Lucy was missing. "You all look spooked. You seen some shit, too?"

They all nodded. Lupa moved in front of Lincoln. "Listen to me, all of you. This isn't the real world. We're all asleep, trapped by that robot!" She slapped Luna, and then Lori. "You have to remember!"

"Remember what? What are you on about?" Some of the sisters crossed their arms, looking at Lupa strangely. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Lincoln, who is this? And why does she have your hair? Don't tell me this is your-"

Lupa didn't have time to waste, so she punched Luna this time. "I never liked you," she murmured.

"Whoa, hey! No need for that!" Lincoln cried out.

"With all due respect, you all, all of you, have been engaging in such activities long enough. None of you seemed surprised when I punched her. Luna, did that hurt?"

Luna rubbed at her face, which actually didn't feel like it was giving her a hard time. "No... No, it didn't actually."

"So, all of this, it's-" Lori was figuring out.

"It's a damn make believe. All of you are who this was intended for. They placed memory blocks on you, but you have to overwhelm them by remembering. That's how we can escape!"

They all eyed each other, skeptical of the girl's claims. "No... This is bullshit... Luan put you up to this, didn't she, Lincoln? That's it, it's just a cruel prank," Luna assumed. "That fire's fake, green screened, in front of a heater. Gotta be."

Lori, Lynn and the twins began to nod at this, believing this was all it was, nothing more.

Lupa and Luan objected to this. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I didn't set this up! Honest!"

"You, Lincoln, Leni and this girl seem to be in on it," Luna countered. "Not to mention Bobby and whoever this girl is. Gig's up, guys. I can't believe you'd scare me like that... Fuck you, Luan."

Lupa covered the innocent Lily's ears, disgusted completely by Luna's thinking.

Just then, a car outside honked its horn. Lynn turned with a sudden excitement. "It's my Franny-pack! Well, you can resolve this on your own. I am done here, and maybe I might come back next year..." Lynn took het duffel bag onto her shoulders and burst out like a tornado.

"Hey, what took you-" Not only was he there, but next to Francisco were three other figures; Dead Leni, Bobby, and Lucy. "B-babe?"

"Come on, Lynn. Let's go home now. We can stay together here forever," he said with a suave but sinister smile.

Lincoln and Lupa joined Lynn, once the thump of her duffel bag made them look curiously.

"Come home, Lynn. Forever." In that second, a dark green blanket replaced the light blue skies, slowly changing right before their eyes.

"CLOSE- CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Lupa shrieked. The lights mesmerized Lynn and Lincoln, as well as the others, who were looking up through the window. Lupa groaned, escaping from the process that meant the memories of the illusions were being wiped. "NO, FUCK ME! LINCOLN, REMEMBER! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!"

And in that second, Lincoln's high will broke him free. All the blocks had been destroyed as Lupa yelled out the keywords. All the death, all the darkness. All the hatred and the ugly realization of a real world. All the fights with most of the sisters, and the lives he mercilessly took. This world was indeed just a stupid fantasy, and he was seething from it. The deadly Lincoln Loud had returned and cut away the false persona whatever this thing created for him.

And it was time for payback.

* * *

 **AN: Lo and behold, the brother has regained all control and knows what's real now. Now, onto saving the others. But, more to come! Huehue.**


	66. Simulation, Conclusion

The new sky had already domed over the regular blue one. Lincoln shielded his eyes. He pulled Lynn, who was still in the trance, by the collar of her jersey. Lupa was hidden behind the couch, not sure when the simulation ceased its new coating of the memory block.

Lincoln threw his sister onto the floor, while looking for Lupa. "Where the fuck did you go?!"

Just like Lucy, she popped up in a spooky fashion. "What? I don't know what to-" His expression had read to an angry, serious one. The very same one Lupa only knew as the true Lincoln's face. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I'm back. I remember now. Goddamn scrap metal," he barked, returning to Lynn. He began to slap her repeatedly. She was still out of it, which led to him going for punches.

"Is that really necessary?!"

"Really? You're questioning me?"

"...I-" Lupa stuttered.

"Get the others!"

Lupa pulled Lily and Luan away, but looked outside to see someone else walking towards the house. "LINCOLN, WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

Linka Loud, if it was her, stopped right before stepping onto the porch. She niether smiled nor seemed like herself. In her hand was an M32 Grenade Launcher.

"What is it?" He stopped his attempt to bring Lynn back, moving over to the window. He didn't expect to see his main clone in here. "Aw, fuck, is that-?"

"It can't be Linka. They're adding versions of our loved ones to hurt us. But that girl out there, that is not our Linka!"

Linka lifted the heavy weapon to her shoulder, intending to fire. Lincoln came out, raising his hands. "No need to fire, I am unarmed."

Linka raised an eyebrow, still holding the grenade launcher firmly.

"Linka... It's me. Please put it down..." He eased his hands carefully, taking slow steps to her.

"D-daddy?" She finally lowered it, changing the look on her face. It was as if she was about to cry. " are we here? I... I wanna go home..."

"We will, okay. It's going to be alright... It's going to be-"

"I love you, dad..."

It was almost enough to kill him. Countless times he had to remember that she was an innocent girl, made up of his genetic structure, and in it. No, she didn't ask to be alive, or to be exposed to those moments where Lincoln was going dark without restraint. He felt he didn't try his hardest to avoid that while with her. No, it definitely killed him, and he was just now owning up to it.

He was more speechless this time, despite already having seen this deep affection from Linka. "I love you too..."

She dropped the launcher to hug the person she cared for. Lincoln gave her a warm, loving pat. "Never leave me again," she cried.

"I'll never," he said comfortably. The second he took his hands from the hug, he placed his hands on the top of her head and underneath her chin, killing the fake Linka. He faced away, actually scared to see it happen. "Ugh... Fuck." He let the body drop, and eagerly moved back inside with the launcher.

"Geez, you... I don't feel so good..." Lupa gagged a little. "Wait, gimme that."

"This isn't a toy-"

"Fucking scare them out of the trance!" Lupa moved the gone sisters in a line, staring at the kitchen. "They can still see, but you have to make them remember! Blow the kitchen! They'll remember the fire, and-"

Lincoln went through with it. Explosion after explosion wrecked the insides of the lovely kitchen. Bits of wood, and metal shards bounced up and down, while Lincoln screamed with rage as he unloaded all the rounds in the chamber.

Lupa kept an eye on the others. Luan was the first to move. Lincoln's actions gave her a fright. She slipped backwards, crawling away backwards while she regained back the memories of where she had last been. Lupa had to bring her into a calm, as others begin coming back.

Lincoln was finished, and he threw the empty thing, sighing heavily. "Jesus fuck..."

Lori placed a hand on his shoulders, lightly kissing his cheek. "Twerp..."

Lincoln returned to the house fire. Like he remembered it, it was Lisa who ran down first. She carried Lily, followed by Lincoln and Lynn, going down hand in hand. The fire was spreading downstairs already. Lincoln was twitching at the sight of this. "No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! What the fuck, why?!"

All he could do was watch helplessly while all the kids, apart from Lucy, had stormed out in fear for their own lives. "Take me back, take me back!" He fell to his knees, going mad after the re-imagining of the most horrible event in each of their lives.

The scene shifted before him, and Lily and Lynn were helping him up. Lupa sat down on the stairs, unsure if there was gonna be another Lincoln vs Luna round. The twins, Luan and Luna, however, seemed to be in a brooding state. Lola was crying, held closely by Lana. Luan had skipped to heavy sobbing, moving away from them all, covering her face.

"I've been living a lie? This..." Luna had trouble grasping the hideous reality, dismayed that this fantasy wasn't, and never will be. She looked down at her clothes. "No, this is a lie! You there!" Luna pointed and advanced towards Lupa. "Why?!"

"Snap out of it. I don't know what lies they fed all of you, and I'm sorry we had to bring you back, but we have to go, like right-"

Behind them, the kitchen reset itself to its original stage. The youngest five girls were sitting on the kiddie table, as Lincoln pulled a chair with them. He seemed to be happy. No, he _was_ happy. "Wjat did I miss? Let's _ketchup_ ," he joked, squirting his sisters with a ketchup bottle.

The older Louds looked on, some of them actually remembering this day. The empty table here had been then filled with the elder sisters, and the parents. Lynn excused herself from the grownup table, seeing the chance to finally return to the younger days.

The current Lynn, Lori and Luna had their mouths open, shaking their heads.

The other four from the grownup table followed her lead. "Wow, chicken nuggets! I haven't seen these in years!" After that, a food fight ensued between the happy, playful Loud kids.

In the background, Lori had broke; she streamed tears of this distant memory. Everything was so damn beautiful, and she was looking at it, wishing this could stay. That everything broken could return to form the portrait of their amazing, loving family.

Lily stared at her baby version, finally seeing a key memory of herself before it all went downhill. She wasn't sad, however. She was smiling, admiring herself and them. This was something she wanted to see, since forever. Baby Lily was also participating in the food fight as well.

It ceased, as quickly as it started. All the kids focused their attention to the current ones. "Come join us. If you stay here, you can relive all your painless memories," Leni informed them, slowly standing up. The lights went off and on, and Leni's image transformed into the same one they last saw of her.

"Lori... You guys, I don't want to be dead. We don't want to be dead..." Lucy joined Leni, both of them depicting sad expressions to the siblings.

"I want to be with you all again. It's been so long since..." Leni wiped a tear away, in which everyone, minus Lincoln and Lupa, took a jab to the heart.

Leni Loud, the sister they knew was a godly creation awhile after her life was brutally taken. Many of them blamed Lincoln, for another one of his failures. "Lincy, you can make it right if you stay..."

He saw through the deception, giving her a nice headbutt. "Well, fuck you, you're not real."

But Luna pulled him, and let him fall to the floor. "THAT IS OUR SISTER, YOU STONE-HEARTED SON OF A BITCH!" She pushed Lupa down with her original.

"What are you doing?! She's not real! We have to-"

Not-so-cheap imitations of the four pets came huddled together from the darkened kitchen and past them. Hops, Lana's favorite, also appeared, leaping towards the living room. In a matter of seconds, Lana screamed his name in absolute joy.

Lynn wrapped herself around the triggered Luna, actually managing to lift her high. "Let me go! He hit Leni, we have to-"

"Leni's dead! She's been dead for awhile now! I'm sorry this hurts you, Luna, but it's true."

Lupa helped Lincoln up, looking down at her black sweater. "We can't keep fucking around for much longer!" Try as she might, Lupa could not break the three up.

"Lynn, we can stay here! This... This is a better-"

Lynn let go of her, dropping her away from Lincoln. "No... This isn't right. Luna, you should be on to get out. I know-"

"No! You know nothing! Linc, come on... We can stay here forever..."

Lupa eyed at him weirdly. "You feeling it too?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "This isn't the real Luna."

"No, no, I- It's me! It's me!" The violinist protested. "But... I don't wanna return. Why the fuck should we?! All we do is fight and-" She dropped, punching the tiles beneath her. "We don't have to go back! We don't!" She kept repeatedly punching to the point her knuckles were broken and bloodied up.

"Luna, please stop!" Lynn yelped.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

Lincoln had no words to say at the second. He, along with Lupa, left the two in Luna's climax moment. "Get it ready!"

"I am!" She scoffed.

Lana and Lola were occupied with the pets. Luan found Mr. Coconuts somehow, and was flying away with the horrible jokes. Lori and Leni had their phones out, taking various selfies together, giggling like crazy. Lily was staring at all of them, sitting with a wide, content grin on the edge of the sofa.

"ALL OF YOU, FUCKING STOP!" He didn't seem to care that a minor was present. "Wake up, this is fake! We have to get back to the real world, right fucking now!"

None of them seem even the slightest bit concerned. Lupa sighed in disgust, the same way he did. Lori returned Leni's phone back to her. "What's the problem here, twerp? You don't miss anything? Do you need to-"

Lynn and Luna made it out, rather calm than in a storm. Luna was done drying her wet face, as Lynn was taking to Lincoln's side. "Dudes, listen to them... We need to move on."

Lynn nodded at Luna, and then to the others. "None of this is real. I'm not married, I'm not even pregnant. I'm infertile, you guys. I can't fucking have kids, and as much as it hurts, I'm strong enough to look toward my future, in the real world. I'd rather live with the pain than living this... This fantasy where we're being suppressed. I'm with these guys."

Luna found it was time to cut in. "I lost my Sam to Lisa and her experiments. In here, I know she's alive and well, but it's not- You guys, it's not gonna be good for us if we stay... We can't let them win. And-"

"We have priorities up there. We have to raise Lily and Linka. We have to be strong and leave..."

"Everyone, hold hands," Lupa commanded. Luna and Lynn locked in.

The twins, Lori and Luan looked at each other, reluctant to make a move. Then, Lori decided to join in, holding Luna's other arm. "I want it. I want this to be real," she sobbed. "But I'll always know the real Leni is dead, and nothing can change that. Mom and dad are dead, and all our friends are in different places. That's why I can't stay here."

The fake Leni had dropped her phone, and stepped into the parents' bedroom, which had swung open while Lori decided. The room was pitch black, and Leni disappeared within it, face forming back into her decaying state one last time.

Lucy came out of the darkness, with widened eyes and a perfect smile. "You guys, I'm back! They no longer keep me there! I'm finally out!"

No one really batted an eye. Lola was sold on leaving, and joined Lori, holding her hand firmly. "Lana, we can find another frog, I promise. Just come with us, okay? We can make this better."

"Hops... I miss him so much," Lana whimpered, developing puppy eyes for Lola to see.

"I know you do. We all lost too many things and loved ones up there. We could live here forever, but... No, we'll have all this in-" Lola stopped, wiping away a fresh tear of her own design. And everyone there had circled around, holding each other's hand. All, save for Luan, who still held her ventriloquist dummy like a baby.

"Don't take this away from me!" She screamed at them. "I just want my dummy back! And now he can be! Guys, isn't this want we wanted all along?! Just a minute ago, we didn't want to leave... Why?!"

"Luan..." Lincoln pulled out the final card. "Mom, dad, Leni, and Lucy- They wouldn't want us to stay here. They wouldn't want us to suffer. Here, it wouldn't be right. Because it's not them, and it'll never be them. That dummy is literal nothingness. But we are real, Luan. We have to let go... Guys?"

"I wanted to spend my life with Bobby. It's over, but I don't grieve over what could've been. I do miss him... But I don't let it get to me," Lori confessed.

"Dudes, I wanted nothing more than to hurt Lisa, and destroy her system of facilities. But... The violence, the killing, everything. It was too much, and we... It didn't have to be brutal. I thought we could be better than what we've gone down to. Lincoln, I don't want to fight you, I never did. Not with any of you. I love you all, and I want us to be just like we used to be," Luna coughed up.

Lynn stuttered mildly before opening up. "Ahem, well... Like I told you all, I had been with Francisco for a good while. I lived with this guy who took me in, as I've said before, and we moved away. Met Francisco in high school, and he..." She sighed, trying to not weep it up. "My caretaker, I guess you could say, was dying from natural causes. That same night, Francisco proposed to me, but I turned him down, because this wasn't fair at all!"

"Lynn, I didn't- We-" Lori began.

"I know, I just... I guess I'm fueled by the anger I have for it. You know I'm more fists than words. But, so is Lincoln now. That's why I'm-"

"In love with him, right?" Luna had already pieced it together since recently. "That's why you've been siding with him. If it weren't for that..."

The other sisters were eyeing Lynn completely different, which made her feel embarrassed. "I-Yes, I..." She blushed at the sight of Lincoln staring at her, with one of his eyebrows raised. "Don't look at me like that," she said shyly.

"Twins? Anything you want to say?" Lori asked.

"I'm the Homecoming Queen this year... But I'm not, aren't I?"

"I wasn't a plumber for hire in the last three years. I... I miss Big Bertha..."

"Luan, we're all sacrificing the same thing you are. We can get through this together." Luna disconnected her hand from Lincoln, attempting to pull Luan to them. "We can work this out, Luan. We'll get a new dummy," she calmly told Luan, reaching out a hand to her.

"They all love me... I want them to love me..."

"Luan, _we_ love you," Luna laid out, putting a hand on the dummy. She gently took it out of Luan's hands. The comedienne was only blinking casually at Luna as the dummy was set down. "Come on, don't be scared."

"Luan..." The voice, unrecognizable by everyone, echoed in the dark abyss of the room behind them.

"Oh, what now?" Lupa groaned.

"Luan, don't leave me..." Maggie emerged from the darkness; she appeared to be older, yet had the same set of clothes Luan knew by heart. "You hurt me. I thought you loved me."

The guilt trip seemed to be working on her. "Muh-Maggie, I-"

"Glad to see I'm not the only non-straight in the family," Luna chuckled. She pulled Luan away, using her other hand to grab Lola's, nudging to Lupa to get them out. "Let's go."

Lupa, being on Lynn's other end, hit on her stomach. A bright green square lit up, hissing and whirring. "I've hijacked their fucking system. Everyone, don't let go!"

All their eyes met a flash of bright green that dazed and hurt them. The screams of the sisters roared at first, but then distanced from one another. They stretched out quickly, until they couldn't hear each other. This went on until blackness took over the green.

Lincoln's body shook as he was waking up. He slipped off the white helmet that placed him in the simulation. He found himself part of a circle, facing away from the computer monitor that controlled the simulation. The others, all of them leaning up from the surgical seats, were throwing their own helmets onto the floor. Luan, Lana and Lori still seemed phased from the ordeal.

Lupa was at the end of this mysterious place, underneath a bigger set of monitors, depicting four different camera views. Three of them were of cells, occupied by Linka, Liby and Lacy. The fourth one was empty, courtesy of Lupa herself. She slipped off her helmet, sighing in relief. She removed the green belt-strap like device from her waist, flinging it away. "Well, that's that!"

 **"No, this cannot be!"**

Their captor, the android, had broken through the cement wall of the old Freight hideout. **"I'll kill all of you!"**

"Powers! Use your powers!" Lori screamed. Lola and Lynn tag-teamed; Lynn was given a speed boost to deliver her mightiest punch yet.

 **"But not today..."**

DEREK made his retreat there. He calculated and timed the impact, effectively ducking Lynn's attack. A blue portal beneath him opened up, and in he fell. Lynn landed on her hands, creating two small craters. "Fuck!"

Lupa leaped onto Lola, pointing forward. "Go, go, Power Ranger! My sisters are still locked below!" The pink streak of light had stretched out, leaving the others to examine the place.

"Where are we, dudes?"

Lori sighed, "It's where me and Lincoln grew up after the fire. This is where we turned into who we are now." She scratched her elbow, uncomfortable being here again. "Geez..."

"This all seems like Vial technology. Is it really Lisa behind this?" Luna asked.

"Maybe she faked her death, or something. Either way, something is definitely going on here. I don't think this is over, but we should get going," Lori ordered. And with that, Lana made a couple of runs with them after Lynn sabotaged the technology.

* * *

 **AN: Ooooh-weee! How about that? Poor Louds.**


	67. Simulation, Epilogue

**June 14th, 2026 - Night**

The house was quiet this time. Lily and the four clones were locked in their room, being given the debrief by Lupa. "It was so horrible to see it... Even for me, it was too much."

Lily was distraught on how Lupa explained what it meant to the others. Sure, she saw them cry, fully within the embers of their long-since suffering, but she didn't understand how big this was, for she had nothing to hold onto. Nothing except the maintaining of a well-being family. Her dream was that; all of them, together again. The real Loud family.

She didn't believe that it was an impossible dream, since she met up with Lincoln, guided by her visions. Most of them were back alongside each other. Despite the fights amongst themselves and the battles they fought together, she never thought they could fall apart. She didn't think there was anything to worry about, until now.

Liby and Lacy comforted Linka while Lupa kept explaining the suffering the family endured yet again. "There were some people some of us have never met, and by the sound of things, we might never meet again. Leni was there, mom and dad... I can't believe this," Lupa whimpered. "I don't think I'm having a smoke for this, actually."

She hadn't shared the fact Linka was there, and what Lincoln did. She knew she couldn't, even if she wanted to. Linka didn't need to be completely traumatized.

"When I took control, I didn't have that much access, but I was able to... I made them see what they lost. I inserted the lost and dead, but the walking toaster delayed them temporarily. No telling when they'd come, but I didn't want to wait. I'm sorry I risked myself..."

"Don't- You saved them, Lupa. You freed them, and that's worth celebrating... Or something."

"I actually didn't want to hurt them like that, if I'm to be honest," her voice leveled down. Indeed, as necessary as it was for her to make such a power move by trying to push them to remember through the traumatic pain, she didn't find it was an easy move to make. Liby and Lacy saw the glint of guilt in her eyes. Linka pulled her into their comfort group. Lily joined in, and the five locked into a group hug.

Luna was laid on the couch, trying her hardest not to think about the fake Sam she thought was real inside the simulation. The many gigs she had supposedly done were all false implants. There was no violin, no fandom she had established in years' worth of time, and most of all, no Samantha Rush to spend a full life with. It all kept stabbing her in her lonely heart non-stop.

Her eyes were closed, but that didn't stop the waterworks from flowing through the round dams. They left her alone to finally mourn to get strong, just as they all planned to with each other.

In the two other rooms, Lori, Luan, and the twins had one occupied. They were all drained of life, still picturing the very things they didn't think they still wanted. Lynn was there, until silence done spooked her away.

Lincoln took a room for himself, and was alone to brood up until Lynn showed up. "Hey, bro," she greeted. He only eyed her without a clear expression. He was resting in one of the beds, in his boxers only. She locked them both in, not wanting to be disturbed.

"So, I know that you might think I'm probably a loser or something for, you know-"

"So, it's true?"

"Yeah, I-"

Lincoln's laugh surprised her. She didn't know it he laughed at her or with her.

"Don't fret it, Lynn. It's fine," he addressed.

That came as more of a surprise to her. There was no scolding tone in his voice, nor did it raise. "Oh, well, I'm glad I-"

He lifted a finger, telling her to get closer. And so she did, feeling a bit hotter than when she came in. "Yes?" She asked it so unsuspecting, it could have been true or she was a great actress.

Lincoln pulled her onto him, actually smiling. "You know," he recalled, "Luan and I had sex the day you and Luna found us."

Lori lifted her head upon hearing this, getting pulled out from her own hell. She focused on the two muffled voices behind her.

"You two- You had-"

"Yeah. I admit, it wasn't my finest hour, but Luan wasn't herself when I found her. She wanted something to feel, so..."

"...Jeez, that sounds dark," Lynn shrugged.

"Sis, you have no idea. Anyways, yeah, that happened."

Lynn was starstruck at the sight of Lincoln's ripped body. Perfect abs, perfect six pack, and very attractive to her. "Wow, you're hot."

"Well, I've never been around enough girls to know whether I was or not," he stated. "So, Lynn, what now? What next?"

The clock of her heart was ticking faster now. The second he pulled her close to him made her even more nervous. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do something with him. "I-" Lynn began. She was drawn closer to him, wondering if she was being egged on.

She was dripping sweat behind her neck so intensely, that he could be able to smell it at the proximity. "Linc-"

There was a hint of deja vu in the moment he laid a kiss onto her tiny lips. Maybe something was missed back in the fake reality, but he didn't really care about it. Maybe it was nothing, and yet...

The third strike of the quickmatch baseball game against the unexpected, and Lynn lost. Her eyes only widened for about five or so seconds. Her lips moved as his did, getting wet with a bit of slober from the tongue. Afterwards, she followed along, blushing completely.

She toppled on top of her secret crush, locking herself in a deep kissing session with him.

Lori cupped a hand over her mouth, feeling a little appalled and humored at this. If this was back then, she would have pulled them away. This may have been unholy and not natural in regular families, but rules and complexes had no longer applied to them anymore.

It was something like a free-for-all, and they were more free this time. Only, it didn't really feel that way at most times. They were just accepting why; they were all still stuck, tied by their own pasts.

The time to unravel was just beginning for each of them. Lana still remembered holding Big Bertha in both hands, and playing with her beloved frog. Each of them didn't want to, but had to say goodbye to an old beautiful life.

It had to be, so that a new one could be written.

They drifted off awhile after, staying in the rooms they were in. Lynn snuggled closely up to Lincoln, lying naked, with a hand on his chest. He pulled the covers over her, wishing her a goodnight as he dozed off.

Lily and Linka shared Lacy's bed, while Lacy bunked with Liby in her own. Lupa waved a finger, turning the lights off after the recap had ended.

Luan and the twins took upon two, with the twins moving about, covers going back and forth much to Lori's irritation. "Can you not?"

They ceased the shifting at her expense. Maybe strict Lori needed a comeback today. She was finally allowed to rest, sinking back into her thoughts.

The life she thought she had with Bobby was still spinning around in her mind. The two kids were nkt real, and there wasn't a marriage. In disbelief, she sighed, before skimming over to something she didn't see before; Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drifted, which made Lori think now. She was positive this would've been his dream. Now that she thought about it; _Nobody_ knew what his was.

"Guys? Do you remember what Lincoln said he was doing in his dream life?"

There was a pause while they were recalling for an answer.

"Um, I don't fondly remember," Luan responded for the three.

"We all seemed to have it all, but Lincoln didn't. I thought there would be a fake life with Ronnie Anne. I wonder what it was now... I wonder what it was he wanted so much."

She didn't push it further, and neither they.

 **June 15th, 2026**

His brain reactivated him back to life. Lynn was still holding onto him dearly. He kissed her forehead, noticing a faint smile forming that almost signified love. Or, maybe it was love.

 _Live. Breath. Dig in. Go get it._

Everything was peaceful again. No threats, no fights, no need to go and hurt something.

 _Crave it. More than anything. Need it. More than anything._

His mind went back inside the virtual reality. There they all were. All of his sisters, safe and sound. No one hurt, no one dead.

 _Pay the price. Break the covenant. Think about it. Better than any lie._

They were all safe and sound, away from all the chaos and cruelty they've seen and been thrown in forcefully. And that was it; that was his dream life, the true wish he subconsciously wanted for all of them.

 _Worth more than a memory. Let it hurt you. Let it kill you. Like everything you'll never have._

The dark thoughts followed while he was there. There was no Clyde, no Ronnie Anne. No happy life for him.

 _Do what is must. Endure it. Go through it. Again._

Because he knew who and what he was. The others were able to be saved. In his mind, he believed he couldn't be. He had to do it. He had to be the one to be able to go through any length to keep them up. Lori was the closest to understanding this. But did she, really? He didn't know- nor did he care anymore.

 _Don't flinch. No faltering. Burn it it. The fire of truth._

It wasn't haunting, but it was something that served as some sort of weakness. It was distracting as well, and all he could do, all he had to do, was push past it. Like he had always done. But, now it eas flowing out of him. He couldn't deny it any longer.

 _It's just a dream. The kind you hang onto tight. Wake up. Save it somewhere._

He broke. For everything that had happened, he was letting it out. The titanium walls around himself were being destroyed from the inside. Lincoln was calling out, crying so hard that he had to

 _Live for it. Live for the truth. Because you'll never live it again._

He wrapped his hands around the end of the sheets, squeezing tightly. All he could do was accept it now. And nothing more.

* * *

The two returned back to Carol's vacant house. The ex-senior had been sulking since the android had retreated. Through the whole run, she laughed as Lupa's modded additions were hurting and scaring the Louds.

But it ended slowly, and the amusement had died. "I thought you idiot tin cans had this!"

 **"Slight miscalculations I did not account for. I admit to failure, however."**

Their leader, who had been working on things behind the scenes elsewhere, happened to be eavesdropping. "So, you both fucked up, did you?"

Carol stopped in her tracks, switching from enraged at the loss of personal vegenace, to full fledged fear of her superior. "We-It was a setback. He did all the work, it was-"

"No, this is good..." The shadow stepped out of the dark spot from the empty bedroom. Out came the young blonde woman who was working her way up to befriending a certain Loud. "Now is the time to infiltrate and strike them. All four of us!" She began to cackle maniacally.

* * *

 **AN: So, alright, maybe I've not gone into full detail or dwelve deep into everyone's minds snd thoughts, but I tried. Anyways, this is the closest thing to the original TLH vibes. And about that second Lynncoln scene- Did I confirm it or...? ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this arc.**

 **Also, the blue portals are teleporting portals, which will then (obviously) become the source of time travel, if there was any confusion regarding that. Yay sci-fi.**


	68. Louder

**June 15th, 2026 - Morning**

Lincoln was turned on his side, at a point in the night. She moved the sheets away from her, feeling the draft of cold once the heat beneath the covers went away. Lacy knocked while she slipped on her jersey. "Who's there?"

"Lynn, uh, I'm down for a good run. What say you?"

Lynn, being Lynn, accepted immediately. "Sure, I'll be down in five!"

Lacy, sporting her usual orange shirt and blue shorts, was floating around, reaching to touch the ceiling. She giggled at the fun she had access to with her powers. "Hehe," she cheered, going upside down.

Lupa brought her down to earth. "Quit fooling around," the tough sister barked. "You could get hurt, you know."

"Pssshhh, well, sorry for having fun. Anyways... Good morning to you too, Lupa," Lacy curtly said.

"Yeah, yeah. I need me an iced mocha," Lupa sighed, moving towards the kitchen.

Lynn's footsteps rang out, alerting Lacy to open the door. "Hell yeah, game on!"

"Bet you I can beat you in a race," Lynn egged on.

"You're history! You don't stand a chance!" Lacy enthusiastically teased. She ran out the door after Lynn jumped past the final four steps. She managed to shake the house, which went noticeably scary to some of them.

The twins woke up, speeding around, believing this was their blonde assailant again. They stopped at the living room, right in front of Lupa, who gave them a confused look. "That was Lynn, you two. She fucking jumped is all..."

They only eyed each other, disgruntled at the false alarm.

"Say, could you bring me an iced mocha? Lincoln took the last one."

Lana sighed, zooming out in her white suit, which was being used as pajamas now.

"Hey, listen, could you something else?"

Lola crossed her arms, debating whether to get more sleep or stay. "What?"

"It's for the others. I've a list of things we may need to get to liven it up a little."

Lola separated her hands. "Oh?" It was an interesting, selfless request that caught the diva's attention. "Go on..."

"I think that's about it. I just need your feet to supply the ride."

Lupa blinked and found the beverage in her hand, as Lana returned to Lola's side.

"Maybe both of you can help," Lupa fury her suggested.

Lola slowly nodded, "That's a pleasant act to carry out, considering yesterday's events. Alright, count me in. Lana will follow my lead."

"Uh, what?" Lana asked.

"Don't ask, just follow me," Lola told her, as Lupa lifted herself onto the diva's back. "Come on, losers, we're going shopping!"

While the two, with their third guest on the speed trip raced off, Lynn and Lacy were past two blocks. So far, Lacy was taking the lead. She laughed, looking back at her. "Eat my dust!"

"No fair! It's just my age, is all!"

"Excuses, excu-" Lacy had not been paying attention. She tripped over a crate, nearly flying face first into the pavement. She cushioned the fall with her hands. "What the-"

"You okay there? Yeesh, some people have no-"

Lacy picked herself up, "Who puts them there?" She readied a leg to kick it, going for a roundhouse. Lynn blocked it with her waist, pointing inside the crate.

"You almost hurt it," Lynn soothed.

Within the crate, was a white puffball moving around. "Aw, it's a pupper!" Lacy exclaimed.

"Why would somebody-" Lynn then formed an idea. "I know, let's take it back."

"Huh? Wait, we can keep it?"

Lynn nodded. "Of course," she answered, picking up the crate. "Let's head back now. Poor thing..."

Lacy gently pet the puppy, smiling widely. "He's so cute. What should we name him?"

"Hmm, not sure. Let's wait until we get back for a group vote," Lynn suggested.

 **Awhile Later**

Luna, the heaviest sleeper, had still not gone disturbed while all this was taking place. A fresh new guitar, holstered on a stand, next to an amp, was placed by the door. Right for her to see when she woke up. The twins gave each other pats, proud of this accomplishment, the lowkey step into putting missing pieces back into their lives.

Luan's gift was a ventriloquist dummy; unlike Mr. Coconuts, who had a barber style design, this one was more old-fashioned, with a blue uniform. Colonel Crackers was the name that came up on the receipt.

"I hope they like this," Lana told Lupa.

"They have to. Anyways, we need something like-"

"A pet?" Lynn called from the kitchen."We're way ahead of you."

The puppy came running out, barking and jumping at Lupa's feet. "Stalker. You've been there the whole time?"

"You're not the only one who can do a Lucy, you know," Lynn sassed.

"I see your point. Where'd you find this cottonball?" She rubbed a finger on it gently, and then let it lick the tip of her finger. "Gotta say, this one's adorable."

Lacy filled in for Lynn, "Someone didn't want him, so we took him. That poor doggie!"

"So..." The two finally stepped out. Lacy held a bowl of warm milk, placing it in front of the puppy. "Hey, Lupa. What've you been up to?" She glanced around the items they brought back. "That's a rhetorical question, so never mind."

Lupa took the dummy upstairs to surprise the comedienne.

"This was a great idea, you two," Lynn said. She bent down to stroke the cute puppy while it was drinking the milk.

The twins shrugged, smiling. "It was Lupa's own request, so... She really is full of surprises."

"Anyways, I'm gonna hit the showers," Lacy announced. "Be good, little one." The puppy wagged its tail, minding its own business.

Lynn looked to the twins. "I bet you two ran enough, and no sign of sweat. Go on, take another nap. I think we all could use relaxation more than ever."

Lana headed up, while noticing both her hands randomly trembling, like they had been put in a deep freeze. Lana shook it away, by causing friction onto her hands. Lola was also just experiencing this weird twitching as well. She slapped both her hands, effectively halting the shaky sensation.

Luna forced her eyes open, wiping away the crust in between the lids. "Ung... Morning," she croaked out. Her head felt heavy enough to lift, so she drooped unitl her composure would regain. She then noticed her new guitar. "BLIMEY!"

Lupa left Luan's new dummy, as the twins rejoined their bed, at the end of her bed, in between her feet. Lori heard het presence, lifted herelf up and started squinting at her. "Nice," she complimented, eyeing the dummy, before going back down.

Lupa didn't need gratitude for this. She decided to pay her genetic "donor", if that might've been the close-to-correct term, a visit.

She was the only one truly curious about his return; the spellbook had not mentioned anyone who had escaped the dark abyss in which Lucy was now a part of. She let herself in, not bothering to knock. "It's a miracle I pulled you out. So, you gonna give me all the details? Or-"

He was there, laying partly up. "I didn't exactly see nothing. There were these others... It's kind of complex to explain, just like all this magical hocus pocus. I've been open minded about things, lately, but this takes the cake."

"I'm curious whether or not they'll come for you. I think it's not likely, but it's also not off the table, you know. You were there because... Apparently, you can redeem yourself. Does it count when resurrected, I wonder?"

Lincoln raised his shoulders. "Her death, or sacrifice, it wasn't for nothing. We'll make sure it had meaning, I'll see to that," he declared.

"You mean we'll see to that. As in together, Lincoln. Family comes first..."

"...Family comes first," he repeated. "Which is why I'll follow under Luna. It's time I changed, wouldn't you agree?"

"Does- Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"They're right. There doesn't need to be full bloodshed, you know? With Linka and Lily around, what kind of monster would I be if they catch on? Can't be a bad influence."

"Yeah, I understand that. Good choice."

There was a pause in that moment.

"Those guys, the shadows who held her contract were pushing her to beg them to take her already. They've been torturing her here and there, until... You know. And, she had too. I tried to fight them, but it failed. Lucy gave up... She did as they expected her to. At least... You bought her some time."

He raised an eyebrow, promptly going, "Uh?"

"Gave everyone time to say goodbye. So, yeah. That's all I wanted to say, see you down," she waved before leaving.

"See you," he replied, closing his eyes once again. Bought Lucy some time, whatever that meant. He brushed it off, falling into a more peaceful nap.

* * *

 **AN: Well, here's to hoping the family could pave the way to try and fill the empty void and succeed in the reconstruction of the fallen family. Yes, that is Watterson beung introduced in this version. Yee.**


	69. Darcy

The concept of time was rendered invalid during her time at whatever this horrible place was. Despite the woman who kept trying to dissipate the little girl's fear, it hadn't gone away, and wouldn't really, until-

It seemed like a simple kidnapping case, as was labeled as such by the authorities. Mr. and Mrs. Homandollar grieved for their missing daughter until the search for her had developed no clues or leads, and was therefore labeled an unsolved case, much to the dismay of the girl's parents.

Darcy spent no more than a year there. Everyday, it was the same thing. Injections, check ups, and all that on a daily routine. She was their first victim, at the start of Vial's rise.

Lisa Loud personally saw to it that she was given a special treatment, being by far the youngest test subject that they had.

All the dolls, crayons and coloring books did not amount to how much she wanted to leave. The first two weeks were her resisting them, begging for her parents, wondering where they were. Those nights ended in her crying, only to be ignored by the men and women in white lab coats. In those two weeks, it was up until the third day where she saw another person, a hobo, being forced into another cell.

She wasn't too confused by then, worried if this would not stop with the two.

She caught a lucky break. A lucky break in the form of Lincoln Loud, who came for his own misison. She knew a shootout when she heard it. There was that, and a couple of what she thought were earthquakes spread out before and during the firing. She saw hordes of uniformed men running into the same direction, rolling her eyes throughout the hall.

A few minutes after the ceasefire, a man in a black suit, similar to what she'd seen acrobats wear, calmly proceeded to the opposite direction, coming from where the guards were running towards. In his hands was a huge machine gun, a sight that didn't help her be at ease.

He looked at the cells on his left, stopping just at little Darcy's cell. His eyes were plainly cold, but seemed to want something here. She lifted a hand to say hello, not sure why he was staring down at her.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

Darcy took cover at the corner of the cell, shielding herself for some unknown reason. She wasn't one who questioned an adult's orders, for she had grown so far with manners and a sense of respect. Maybe that was something of a weakness, too.

He fired at the glass, succeeding in making cracks. Then, he elbowed it, breaking the barrier that kept the little girl in her containment.

She didn't know why he was there that night. She didn't know why he attacked these meanies, but boy oh boy, was Darcy ever so grateful and happy to be out.

He, who had just ingested a super serum, had kept checking on his newfound strength, satisfied with the first trial run. "We're getting out of here," he said, holding her by her hand.

And off they went into the night. She didn't know her address, but knew much to get her back home. He dropped her off after banging on the front door.

Her sleepy eyed father came out with a broom, shouting distinctly. When he saw his little girl, it slipped away from his grasp.

Lincoln was spectating this from across the street.

"DARCY! DARCY, OH MY GOD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

She gave him the heartiest of hugs, which he returned to, on his knees. Lincoln looked away, once it touched inside his seemingly now impenetrable heart.

"They took me, daddy! These people, and this man-" She looked over her shoulder, only to see that her dark guardian angel had already left. "This man, daddy, he saved me... He-"

"I missed you- Missed you so much," her dad bellowed onto her shoulder.

Time had already passed since then. She never saw her white-haired knight again, after that. There were times when, as she slept, she wished she could thank him for it. She wished she had said it then and there, but it couldn't be.

When she didn't, there were times where she was glad she never said it. There was something about him that wasn't ponies and rainbows. No, not at all. And for that reason, she was okay with this. But wherever he was, she wished him luck and joy. And would so, until she would one day stop remembering him. Where one day, he would be forgotten, just like her being kidnapped.

And she would go on to live a full, happy life. The life that he guaranteed for her.

Darcy looked through the window of her room. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but she smiled regardless.

* * *

 **AN: Everytime-I mean it, everytime they create and canonize a character, they're really just telling me to hurt them somehow. Sam, Maggie, etc. And now this actual pure four year old girl. Why, good game, Mr. Savino, good game indeed!**

 **I've come a long way to orchestrate and plan out a whole design that is founded mainly on darkness. This whole thing is what can be described as the closest thing to Netflix's take on The Loud House.**

 **As you know, we're still not done here, not yet. But with Simulation being over, I'm happy to say that the final pieces are now falling into place. It's likely this will end sometime in December, at the rate I'm going. But maybe, just maybe, the final arc will be dropped complete.**

 **With this said, it's been so fun to get this far. All of you, thank you for taking an interest in this. See you in(filtration)!**


	70. Infiltration, Part One

**June 24th, 2026**

Linka, Lily, Liby and Lacy were on the Wii console, battling it out on a Mario Kart game. The two youngest girls howled in laughter. The television was on the left side of the living room, and half of it was occupied by them. Lincoln observed them, chuckling silently from the wall outside the kitchen.

It was a little after twelve in the afternoon. All the others were assembled at the table, listening to Lynn, who had a small, but not necessarily important, announcement. Luan had just wrapped up her story, in a session of sharing what happened in the missing decade. She lowered to a whisper when she got to the part where she had met up with the new and improved Lincoln, which didn't shock anyone actually.

Everyone had been filled in by mostly everything. Lincoln hadn't talked, but Lori was able to fill in much of it.

"So, Linka made a friend, if that's the right word. I'd say she's a pretty nice person, you know? So, I've kinda set up something. I hope that's okay," Lynn spoke, looking at Luna.

"Aw. Yeah, that's fine," Luna agreed. "When is it, by the way?"

She looked at her phone to make sure she read the date correctly. Her eyes were still sleepy when she first did so earlier in the morning. "It's actually today... Actually, it- Oh, it's around now or so."

"...And you didn't say anything until right fucking now?!" Luna scolded.

Lynn only shrugged her shoulders. "It slipped, what can I say? Besides, we're not looking like we just woke up. I'm pretty sure I'm acceptable. Although you might need a second shower," Lynn laughed.

Luna sniffed herself, then gagged a bit. "Is this why I sleep in the couch? It is, isn't it? Being half reptile isn't easy, you know!" Luna scooted off of her chair, hurrying for another shower, while the others joined in laughter with Lynn.

Lori was enjoying herself at the moment. Ever since the little "favor" she was forced to do for the woman behind the Carol girl, there was no other thing that she had to do for her. Yet.

While she knew there was going to be something else coming, with the mysterious woman's plan having failed, their way. She didn't know when this was or what it meant for her. It was terrifying to know she acted in something that was maimed for them. She asked no questions about why they were wanted by this mastermind, but that didn't mean she never wondered it.

They had already suffered more than enough. What merciless damage could she inflict on them if she kept going. But... There was also the leverage they seemed to have on her. The only thing that could keep her as she was right now; their spy, in a sense. A successful infiltration, in light terms.

Still, there hasn't been an update for whatever was going on, and Lori only hoped it was done, forever forgotten.

"Hey, you okay there, Lori?" Lynn took notice in Lori's wandering off. "Still thinking about it, aren't you?"

Lori tapped her nails on the table. "A lot of things are just... I don't know if all this is okay, you know?"

Most of them all gave zombified nod of agreements and murmured "yes" or "yeah" as low as they were able to.

"Well, I'm gonna probably head out," Lynn said, nudging at Lori's arm. "It's fun hearing them scream about it. We gotta enjoy ourselves, guys." She gave them a smile, one the type to reassure them this was gonna be fine.

Still looking forwards, she grabbed for Lincoln's hand while he was still watching over Lily and Linka having a good time. "Let's go, big boy," she said in a subtle and somewhat flirty fashion, locking onto his hand and headed out.

Linka tilted her head, stopping her character from driving, to see him leave. "Where are you going?" Her voice had a tone of concern, wrapped in eagerness to know what he was doing once out those doors.

He knew she worried for him. It was like Linka looked past his experiences on survival and fighting. Hell, maybe she still saw eleven year old Lincoln Loud in a ripped body. That was probably it.

"We'll be back in a bit, little one," he answered, looking into her eyes. There was no shimmer of hurt in there, but Linka herself saw that Lincoln was being truthful, for he didn't look away. They stared, until she smiled and waved goodbye.

Lynn tugged away at his arm, only doing so gently as to not rip off his arm. "I'm gonna have a great time," she giggled.

"Just..." He sighed, not exactly knowing if this was something he enjoyed for himself. "Yeah, okay."

As they shut the door behind them, Luna wrapped up her shower. She dried herself firmly. Her breats bobbed as she ran the towel down her chest. She lifted and shook each leg, similar to how a dog would dry off. She then wrapped it around herself, while the steam in the bathroom was flowing around.

A knock at the door had told them it was time. Linka herself had forgotten about it.

"So, she's our neighbor, right?" Lana asked.

"It's nice to know that we've not gone unnoticed. Hoped this place would be friendly," Lola added.

Lacy greeted the guest with a warm grin, "Hello! May I help you?"

"Is there a Lynn or Linka available?"

Linka knew the voice already. It was the nice young woman with a fairly long name in which she had trouble remembering.

Lacy was clearly lost here. "I'm sorry, who-"

Lori took over from there. "It's okay, Lacy." She excused the clone with a shoulder tap, while looking grimly at her.

Indeed it wasn't. Her blackmailer, with a red shirt and black skirt, had come directly to their house, for some unknown and obviously dark reason. Lori wasn't at all expecting this at all. It sent chills down her spine. "You've been-"

This is who Linka and Lynn met awhile back, and kept it hidden away from the others. What were the chances? Or, maybe she was surveiling them, after Carol was led here. Yes, that was it. She was doing her own homework, during the recent events that started with Carol.

"You surprised to see me here?" Riley seemed to enjoy this, casually asking her like they were locked in a game. Her sweet smile was a sinister one underneath, only seen by Lori herself. It reminded her of Lola's own when they were still young.

"Come on in," Lori curtly said.

Linka greeted the surprise guest, and handed her the Wii rectangular control. "Come and play!" She sat Lori down with her as Riley began playing along with the other three. Lori was expecting something that would require a battle to happen.

"Ahem," Lori squeaked.

"Oh, right! How rude of me!" Riley returned the controller to Linka. "Proper salutations are in order, right?"

Lori was aware that Riley was merely pretending at this point, but took her to properly meet and greet her prey. She was disgusted to give her a grand tour. "Hey, guys. This is the person Lynn was expecting. What is your name? I didn't catch it." She had to play along.

Luna arrived just in time, smelling fresh as she was able to. She had seen her once before, and Luna was struck with a creepy type of person. But Luna saw that she was just that nice. "How do you do? I'm Luna." She shook Riley's hand casually.

"Hey, there. I'm Riley. Riley Doubt," she informed, showing them a badge that served as authentication. "I guess you could say I'm rich, but..."

"Well, this-" Luna examined the badge. "Sounds very complex. That's pretty cool, though!"

It dawned on Lori that there was more to Riley than she thought. "So... Riley L. Doubt, huh? What's the L stand for?"

"Ugh, it's a... That's personal, I'm sorry," she said with a lower tone.

"Oh, aw," Luna squeaked, hitting Lori with her tail she shown while no one looked her way.

"Yeah, anyways, welcome to the neighborhood! Unfortunately, I hadn't time to bake cookies or something."

"Don't sweat it, d-," Luna had to act a bit more formal here, without the excessive use of her rocker side. She recovered with a fake cough, which most of the saw through. "So, Riley, you got a family?"

"Uh, no actually, I'm single but, in a way, I'm married to my work," she answered. "So, where is Lynn? I thought she'd be here. Also, I didn't think it'd be a big family I would be meeting today. Small house, wouldn't you say?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"So, anyways..." Riley had a black watch, one that was very familar. She seemed to poke at it, while still looking at Luna. Then, she gave Lori a wink of some sort, which in turn, alerted her to danger. She stood up, now even more fearful for another fight.

It soon came, when Carol Pingrey jumped through the window. "Hey, kiddies! Did you miss me?" Her hands this time took the shape of crowbars. "Let's make this more interesting!"

The android caved down through the second floor, nearly crushing Linka and Lily. Lacy moved them out of the way in time while the older Louds got up from their asses and formed a defense line.

 **"I hope we didn't intrude,"** the android said. The intruders linked side by side.

Luna was the first to attack, leaping into Carol, transforming in mid-air. DEREK calculated the impact time, stopping her with a critical punch.

"Hck!" She recovered, wiping him away with her tail. The speedster twins rushed in, swooshing around the three. DEREK fired red beams from his palms, hitting the two effectively. The runners were down, leaving the three clones to strike at once.

Lupa shoved Carol hard into the wall. Lacy and Liby moved for a duo attack shot at DEREK.

Lily and Linka hid themselves at the end of the kitchen, taking cover down by the sink. Riley moved to Lori, forming a sinister smile and pointed to the three clones. "Go on, take them down," she ordered.

The reluctant Lori had no idea this was coming, and wasn't ready to make the choices she was going to make. She stood in place, unable to willfully bring herself to act against them, despite the leverage Riley had on her. And for that, Lori also didn't want to defy. And Lori made her choice; she grabbed hold of Liby and Lacy by their heads, knocking them out with each other's skulls.

"Huh?" Lupa was distracted by Lori's move, long enough for DEREK to strike on the clear opening. She went down, reaching her hand out to Lori. "What are- What are you doing?" Lori subdued her with a firm kick to her face, probably breaking her nose as well.

Linka had the courage to peek out. At first, she thought they had won, but the two intruders, both unharmed in general, but something else seemed to be taking place. "Lori?"

"Alright. Now... Where are Lincoln and Lynn?" Riley poked Lori's forehead repeatedly. "I bet they're having sex. Yeah, that's my guess, just like he and..." Riley then looked around. "Where is Luan?! You two, find the girl!"

Lana wasn't fast enough to bring Lily and Linka up to safety in a room above where Luan was delivered to. She opened the window, intending to make a run for it. Everything had gone to main silence, until she heard clanking metallic footsteps that let her know the score of this short fight.

She had never snuck out through the window, so she didn't know the drill. But she risked it, letting herself fly for a few seconds. It was a scary experience, worse, or maybe equal to, than a comedy show where the audience booed and dissed her.

It was a hell of a landing, which hurt like fuck. Her left leg was crushed in between her right leg and the not-so-soft ground. She forced herself to drag herself away from the house. "Help! Help me!"

Carol was led to her instantly with Luan's terrified screams. "She's over here!"

Riley and Lori both followed Carol outside, while DEREK jumped through the window above. "We've got you cornered, nowhere to run, girlie!"

"No... Leave them here. I'm only here for-" Riley displayed something Lori and the others had seen already; she vanished in a red blurring line, speeding back in and out with Linka. "You three, regroup back at Carol's place with her. There are only two unaccounted Louds to dispatch."

Lori didn't expect Riley to be a full fledged speedster. She and the two, who observed her coldly, stared at each other. She seized Linka's hand, while Carol tossed a tiny teleportation device down. The familiar blue portal took form over the green grass, jumping with the robot. Lori and Linka entered through it as one, the latter giving the little girl a relaxing hand gesture. "Don't worry, okay?"

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Linka landed in the empty house, feeling naked in a sense. "Lori?"

Lynn and Lincoln were returning after a ten block walk. They came back content, laughing as loud and happy as life finally allowed them to be. Luan was staring up into the blue, holding her aching foot closely. "Wha- Luan!" Lynn rushed to her, and helped her up. "What the hell are-"

Lincoln noticed signs of the attack that they had just missed.

Inside, Lily was shaking each of the unconscious sisters. She slapped the less stronger ones, waking up Lacy and the twins.

"What the fuck?" Lincoln moved in, looking at the chaos in the living room. Lynn helped the limping Luan, by carrying her, back into the house.

"What happened here?"

"L-Lori... They came... That girl you invited is-" she groaned heavily. "They were with her. The blonde in light blue and our robot are with her. And that's not all. Lori left with them, and she took Linka!"

"Wh- No, she couldn't have, she-"

"She did, Lynn! She was barking orders! I- I couldn't do anything... Where were you two?"

Lincoln heard Luan's rant, "They took Linka? Damn them!"

"Where, Luan? Where did they go?" Lynn wanted to shake it out of her, after setting her down among the recovering others.

"They teleported away. Th- The girl, Riley, she's a speedster, too!"

"Wh-wha-" And Lynn didn't see an orange cannonball crash into her. The impact was so strong that she broke through two walls and ended up in the backyard.

Lincoln stood up, but wasn't fast enough to attack Riley. She, appearing in Lincoln's trademark orange and blue attire, grabbed his neck, and with the advantage she had, she used him as a shield, running into traffic and knocking oncoming cars. It was vehicular carnage at most, but she didn't seem to care for the lives she was risking. And that ticked him off.

"If you thought you could get rid of me that easily, you're mistaken! If you think this is bad, just wait and see what else I'll do!"

His attempts to break free were futile. For the first time ever since the ordeal with the Freights was over, he had never believed he could be bested physically. Or maybe he had all the luck in not tangling with another pheno. Lynn was above his strength, and she seemed to be the only one stronger than him, which he accepted.

He wondered if the twins were also this way, for he had never thought about it. Funny, this time he didn't feel like barfing this time.

Riley laughed as he still persisted to fight his way out, stil getting his back rammed into numerous cars that skidded from their lanes and were sent flying all over.

"Wh-Who are you?" He gasped.

"You don't remember me, right? Haha, of course you don't! Let me reintroduce myself..."

She sped up her running, which he felt, with the gust of air trying so hard to blow away the hair on the back of his head.

"I'm Liberty Loud."

* * *

 **AN: The final three arcs start off here, and boy, oh boy, are there a few more things that shall be unveiled underneath the black tarp it's hidden under.**


	71. Infiltration, Part Two

_She was there to see them kill Vince Ventura that night. Older Lynn and Older Luan celebrated once Older Luan's prosthetic legs returned to human ones. At that point, Liberty was fading in and out, her hands going less transparent as she saw the future time travelers cry and scream. She ran away from them, trying to be undetected by Luna's adapted smell._

 _She waited for a long while, and entered inside the buried Black Network base. Among the debris and nodies she came across, she found the room that contained about twenty or so of serums of various colors. The one she knew she sought out was the third to last one; the speed formula._

 _The first thing she did with her new abilities was remove his corpse from the old, dusty boiler room in the abandoned factory. She threw and vibrated Lincoln's dead body through the ground, along with his shotgun. In the next three days, she moved in and raided what was left of Lisa's empire, returning back to the base._

 _She scavenged what she was able to and moved it all into Carol Pingrey's old place. She encountered the stil functioning artificial intelligence Lisa believed she destroyed. The living piece of the sentient being was stored into a flash drive, if it was one, inside its oval, black home._

 _She worked quickly to reactivate DEREK, inserting the flash drive into an android that was placed in a secret room the Louds missed when they performed their rescue mission. It wasn't long before he was loading into life, accessing the current input he missed in years. **"And who might you be?"**_

 _He won the standing contest, and finally able to move around, looked at his surroundings._

 _"I'm just a person who has the same interests in destroying a particular loud family. What say you? In or out?"_

 _ **"In,"** he whirred._

 _Half of the scavenged toys she had acquired were used to make quick bucks. She didn't care who bought, as long as she had the funds for a special surprise for the Louds. By then, she and DEREK had set up false persona for her. The alias she took was just a genius anagram, placed along a cover story. She dyed her white hair blonde, as to not shed suspicion upon her quick infiltration._

 _After these phases and objectives were completed, she remembered there was a hidden card up her sleep this time. So, she decided to- "Hey, don't reveal that just yet! It's too soon." Oh, alrighty then. Curse these fourth wall breaks._

 _After Carol failed her solo mission, Liberty went ahead to move her chess piece in this long but slow game. She placed the contracts on their heads, but somehow, that also backfired, even though Roberto Santiago was supplied with the necessary tools of war to kill them._

 _They were definitely stronger than they seemed, but she tested how strong they were; the virtual simulation targeted their mentality and breaking points. It had to be something that she could manipulate, the advantage._

 _She did it all, but was only able to with the three now acting as pawns for her. She knew about Carol and DEREK from fighting them, and Bobby, in her own rearranging of the timeline on her own earth._

 **Now**

Now, she had it. She had Linka in her possession. The only thing that mattered to her.

Lincoln was finally let go after the ride came to a sudden halt. He made several barrel rolls in an alley before quickly standing to his feet. "Come on, then!"

She said her name, which to him seemed like she was really joking with them. Or maybe this was another clone creation, which wasn't impossible at all. Another great advantage was that Lincoln for sure had all Timeline X memories erased.

"I love a good rematch!" She raced behind him and kicked him down again. "I told you-"

"What's this talk like we've met? I don't know fuck about you..." He spat blood on her feet, making her laugh. "Where is Linka and Lori?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

'What do you want with them?"

"Lori works for me, but she's only useful for me for so long. I only want Linka, and you all stand im my way from my goal. This time, I'm on your level, and I won't go easy on you." She maneuvered for a kick, but the recovered twins rushed at her. They each locked onto her hands and raced away with her.

Unfortunately, she had more experience in fighting than the two; she kicked Lana's ribs with much force she drew, sending her flying into a store window. Lola let go, backing away. Liberty moved much faster than her, which terrified Lola a little.

Liberty made a hook maneuver, punching the diva from the side. "How does it feel to lose this pageant?" Once again, she cackled in her devilish tone, poking fun at Lola.

"It's... Not... FUNNY!" The rage from the heavy embarrassment she felt drove her to get up and give it her all to this stranger who seemed to know her. She was throwing punches and kicks left and right, landing a several hits on her. The grand finale was a punch to her jaw- Which Liberty finally regained control of the situation after, and bent Lola's arm mercilessly.

"That's... Wow, you're not bad at this, but you need some work," Liberty complimented.

"I'll say!" Lana tripped Liberty, giving the twins enough time to retreat. They were no match for her, so this was the only sensible option.

Lincoln made his way back to the street, in wherever he was. The various tall buildings and numerous people he encountered had told him this was somewhere back in New York. "Damn it..."

The three were running in an invisible racing track, running and jumping over the cars that acted as obstacles. Lana's hands were vibrating at an alarming rate, which made her slow down enough to be tugged down by Liberty.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed victoriously, placing a foot on the tomboy's chest. Liberty bent down to her, and was about to deliver a knock out blow when she noticed her hands still shaking disturbingly. "Hmmm... It's happening sooner than with-" She looked towards Lola, who only looked on, scared by what Liberty planned to do.

"Y-You leave her alone!"

"Sure thing! Just-" Liberty pushed her down hard. "Stay the fuck out of my way! And I'd stop running if I were you." She waved goodbye, leaving to who knows where with two of the Louds.

"Lana! Are you okay?"

"She hits hard... And-" Lana sat up, moving her arms around. "What are we gonna do?"

"Get back home and decide what we'll do is what," Lola suggested. The two picked up a startled Lincoln, who was walking in the sidewalks, without a map or indication of where the others were. "Did you-" He moved his face away from the rushing winds, "-Win? Where's Linka and Lori?"

"She's too strong, Linc," Lola yelled. "And faster. H-how is she faster than us?!"

He stumbled around, but didn't fall this time. His mind was adapting to the giddy sensation of the rides already. "You lost?"

"She's more... She's better than us, Linc. We couldn't-"

"Goddamnit!" He roared. The twins regrouped with the others. Luna was fuming visibly, angry at Lori for her actions and seemingly betraying them. Luan was sure that Lori wasn't doing this of her own free will, but Luna didn't care.

Liby and Lacy stood by Lily, who was gravely concerned about the unravelling situation they found themselves in, and was also worried about Linka. Lupa was outside, just puffing away at a cigarette. "Hey, you're back," she greeted. "Any progress?"

"No," Lincoln sulked. He met up with a broody Lynn behind the flipped couch. "So, Luna, what do you think? What should we do?"

Luna took that as a challenge; she crossed her arms and gave him a serious glaze. "We get them back, of course. We'll deal with Lori after, but for now... Regain your lost strength. Some of us took severe beatings, clearly."

The twins took by Lynn's side, laying down once they were allowed to rest.

Lincoln brushed it off, joining Lupa in smoking. "Pass me one of those, will you?"

She did so, and lit it up with a black ligher when he placed it in between his lips. "How does it feel to be a member and not the leader?"

"I..." He knew Luna had super hearing, but it didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "We'll see if she's qualified for this," he said with a chuckle. Luna seethed, getting more infuriated.

"You, me and Lynn. Forget these chumps," Lupa suggested.

"We need the twins, or this'll take hours. We don't know where to look anyways..."

 **Elsewhere**

"No one's gonna hurt you, okay? I promise," Lori calmly delivered, stroking Linka's hair. The two were sitting against a wall in Carol's house. The other two were in another room, probably talking about the current situation.

Liberty phased inside, letting out a relieved sigh. "What a great run! Carol, D, front and center!"

"We're going around in circles, so which is it? Are we even trying to kill them or-"

"We're revving them up, and they'll come looking for these two. I know what I'm doing, Carol."

The would-be graduate was beginning to wonder what Liberty was doing at this point. She seemed to hold off on harming the others fatally when the opportunities presented themselves. "So, that girl. Why her? Why do you want her so-"

She questioned her, which Liberty did not like at all. She placed both hands onto Carol's jaws, bobbing them away from each other. "Haaaaa naaaaa..." Carol only kept patting at Liberty, whimpering painfully.

"That's not your concern-"

DEREK did nothing when Carol looked toward him, depending on his help.

"-And if you ask something that sounds like curiosity..." Liberty moved her hands away, going quiet in a frightening manner. "I'll kill you myself."

"Where is he?" Lori finally stood up, voice shaking with fear and anger. "Tell me he's okay!"

Liberty set her attention onto Lori, who smiled like nothing had happened. "I kept my word. He's in the basement, safe and sound. D, take both of them to him," she commanded to the android.

Linka was lost, head moving from Lori to Liberty. "He? Wait, what's going on?"

"You'll see," Lori told her.

The clanking of his metallic legs rang and echoed as they made their way down. Once the lights came on, a huge wooden box, shaped like a small garage, appeared in the middle. DEREK stepped up to it, and unlocked the door.

"Lori?" Linka wondered what the box was containing.

Lori sniffed and ignored her. She moved into the doorway, looking into the dark.

A figure moved closer, after some faint ruffling was heard in the dark. "Hello?" It moved in the light, drawing Lori closer. The silhouette was that of a little redhead boy's. He studied the tall blonde, whom he had seen once before, apart from the other three. "Who are you?"

She went down on one knee, opening her arms up. "Lucky... I'm your mommy." The red in her eyes came as a package deal with the smile she formed.

Linka gasped at this, confused like never before. "Lori, you're a-"

The kid, no more than six years old, hugged Lori slowly. "My mommy?"

Lori lost it, quivering with such delight. "D-did they treat you well? Did they hurt you? Oh, my God, I-" She held in her guilt of abandoning him in the first place. "I'm sss..."

" **Time's up, let's go."**

The android separated this happy reunion, pushing Lori away from the child.

"M-mommy!"

"No! I need to-" She threw him across the basement, sending him onto the staircase. Lori was blocked by the new speedster.

"Now, now," Liberty tisked, "You'll get him back. But first... I think it's time we end the Louds. No more distractions, no more excuses. And I know just how to get their attention."

* * *

 **AN: Huzzah! Now we know why Lori has sided with them. Obviously, she's reluctant to help them but there's no choice in the matter. Who's gonna with this battle? The end is near, ladies and gentlemen!**


	72. Infiltration, Part Three

Liberty reverted her hair back to its natural state by the time they formed their battle plan.

"Some of them tried to do heroics, so let's test that. D?"

 **"On it,"** DEREK rose into the skylines above the city that never sleeps, and began to create Liberty's cruel diversion; blast after blast he sent raining down below like an eerie meteor shower. The storm of destruction caught many civilians down below in the blast radius.

Liberty was cracking up wildly, while Carol was looking at her differently. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, feeling a bit of dread and worry for the innocents down below. The two, plus Linka, had teleported to a random apartment bedroom, while Lori was on patrol, playing lookout for when the others showed up.

"They'll get angry, and when they're angry, they'll let their guards down. Of course its necessary."

"Hm, the way you put that..." She finished the rest in her mind, _It's like you don't think we can beat them if they'll keep it together._

The multiple explosions shook the building enough to frighten the little girl. "What's going on? What are those? Where's Lori?"

"Quit asking question or I'll-" Carol screeched in pain when Liberty pulled her hair.

"Don't threaten our guest, blondie," Liberty growled. "I'm getting tired of you already..."

"Agh, no, please, I'm suhh... Sorry," Carol cried.

"That's right. Be sorry, idiot," the leader scolded before letting go of Carol. "Better get down there around Lori."

Carol disappeared into another blue oval, landing in a fire escape in an alley, awaiting their targets.

The three block radius had been evacuated as soon as the Louds showed up, courtesy of the twins. Lily and Luan were sitting this one out, for obvious reasons.

Among the fiery debris and burning bodies they came across, they saw the familiar android descending with arms open. **"Welcome, Loud family! We've been expecting you!"**

"Ah, see? I told you this was a setup!" Lynn exclaimed.

"No worries, dude! We can take that walking microwave!"

Carol teleported again, this time behind the Louds. Her hands fomed into the long swords again, amd impaled Luna from the back. "But can you take me?"

Luna tried to budge her way from Carol's dangerous hands. "Urk! Guh-!"

 **"D to Chain-Link, they are here!"** DEREK notified through their comms.

"Finally! Lori, move in!" She barked. "As for you, Linka, stay put, okay?"

The little girl nervously shook her head, feeling a gust of wind the second after. She drew to the window, trying to see what was going on down below. She squeezed her face against the glass, as she was multiple stories high.

Liberty made herself known, shouting to them on top of a flipped car. "Well, well, well, look what the cat's dragged in! Looks like you've got my invitation. Now, we'll finish this!"

Lori was the last to rejoin the group, once Carol slid her arms off of Luna. She licked the rocker's blood seductively and darkly, giggling as cruel as Liberty. "If you can bleed, you're killable," she theorized. Her mouth was smeared with the blood, but she didn't care.

Liberty looked at the twins. "You two, I told-" She laughed, not able to contain herself. "Hehehe, you gotta stop running, I tell you." Then, her smile faded. She looked upon them again, and then looked up. "I wonder..."

Luna was healing already, but had dropped to her knees while doing so. "G-go, attack, you guys!"

The twins ignored Liberty's seemingly threats, moving forward to fight her. "You'll have to catch me first!" Liberty boasted.

Lynn and Luna took on the silver menace. Luna spawned her tail and latched it to one of his legs, flinging him off balance. Lynn jumped high enough for a diving strike. He rolled to the side, and Lynn punched the road instead, creating a hole. The android delivered an electrocution attack, which worked on setting Luna back.

The clones took on Carol, in which they were winning. She received invisible punched left and right, until Lori intervened, by tossing a dampener on Liby, who was fully open. Lacy was distracted by Lori enough to fall by Carol's hands, who began to choke her.

Lori put Liby down temporarily, now focused on Lupa.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?!" Lupa screamed at her.

Lori remained silent, riveting in her shame. Carol let go of Lacy once she was out. "I'm not sure if she's dead or unconscious," she joked.

Lupa lifted a car behind them, throwing it to the two. Lori ducked it while Carol took the impact, knocking her into a fire hydrant. "OW, FUCK! MY BACK!"

Liberty was still locked into the race, maintaining first place while the twins were both in second. "I give you points for trying, but like I said..." She came to a halt, stopping in the middle of an intersection. "If you wanna be the best, you gotta think beyond." She vibrated her way inside cars, throwing random people all over the place, with some cars crashing into others. "Necessity, or morality?"

The twins zigzagged around, catching the falling drivers that Liberty deemed as toys. They lost her, but ended up saving everyone whom she had her hands on. "Are you okay?"

They glared at them before some of them began to clap at them while the rest had begun to simply record the two.

Luna was down, while Lynn filled in for her. She kept fighting the robot intensely, taking a couple of bruises but returned substantial blows to him. "What are you even made of? And... What even are you?"

 **"I am Lisa's first ever creation, thrown away because I was rendered obsolete in her eyes. And who do I have to give my kind gratitude for that act? You all, of course!"**

He performed a sweep on her legs, and she jumped, but he kicked again before she set herself back. Lynn fell chin first onto his leg, feeling some serious pain than she had since her injection.

 **"My body is made of Compound C, a metal not in the periodic table. Over ten times stronger than titanium."**

"Well see about that, tin man!" She lunged up, striking his helmet shaped head. She only turned his head, and nothing more. "I-Impossible!"

 **"Not at all!"**

He kicked her away, having enough of toying around with her.

Carol and Lori had the three clones subdued, and focused back on Lynn and Luna, who was getting up, still up for the fight. "Wait a sec-" Lori ducked at the sound of a sniper rifle going on. Carol took a hit on one of her hands before taking cover.

"Aw, what the- Who the fuck is that?!" Carol poked at the hole that cut through her wrist. "My fucking hand!"

Lynn dragged herself away from DEREK as he was getting shot at by Lincoln, who was perched two rooftops away. "Finally!"

Liberty followed the gunshots, and swiped the sniper rifle from his hands. "Hey, again."

Her hair color only further aroused his curiosity. "So, you gonna tell me who you are, and why you want Linka so badly?"

She laughed in her evil tone, "I could tell you anything. I could tell you, I'm her clone from the future. Or her daughter. Or, _yours_ , you know? Would it really matter, though? I know how you think. I have do die, right? Me, him, and her. What about Lori? What will you do if-?" She paused, seemingly drifting somewhere else. "Actually, I'm not sure if I should be intervening. I just want the girl, and you all can suffer a more hideously destined fate. But it doesn't matter, we're all dead anyway..."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"We both fucked our families, Lincoln. I paid the price, and... Maybe killing you all will be better..." She giggled again. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm truly being indecisive. I don't even know if-"

She pointed to the building where Linka was. "Your clone's over there, eight story. Let's make this fair, Lincoln." She threw him off the rooftop, and ran along the side of the building. A parked car broke his fall, but left him aching in pain.

Lori and Carol dragged the weakened ones into a cluster. Lynn's leg was pinned by the android, who went on to slam her face into the concrete of the sidewalk until she passed out. "Now, where the fuck are the twins?"

They came in zooming, but were alarmed to see that most of them had fallen again, even Lincoln. Carol was studying the brother of the family, the only one whom neither she or DEREK had seen up until now. "Hey," Carol whispered to DEREK. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

 **"Yes, she is of Loud blood as well."**

"Wait, what? Are you-" Carol grew closer to Liberty, who had thrown Lincoln into the group. Yes, they bore an uncanny resemblance that she couldn't dismiss. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm a female, of course," Liberty sassed, taking out two round dampeners from her shirt pocket. She flanked the twins, who didn't see her coming, and placed the devices onto them. She then picked them up for a short ride.

 _Dang it!_ Lola thought.

 _So this is what it feels like,_ Lana realized.

"This is it! This is where we win!" Liberty exclaimed victoriously, holding the twins tightly. "Bring the others, take two each."

DEREK took Liby and Lacy, Carol led the growling Lynn and Lincoln away, and Lori was pushing Lupa and Luna towards them. Liberty opened another portal, commanding her lackeys to head inside.

"Where are we going?" Carol asked.

"You demanded we finally kill them, and so it shall be! We'll execute them, one by one!"

"About time!" Carol plotted. "And then it's Lisa Loud!"

 **"Lisa? Lisa is dead."**

Carol turned to her partner. "Wait, what?"

 **"I took care of her while she was imprisoned. Did you-"** DEREK caught Liberty in the act.

"You- But you said-" Carol felt betrayed at having been promised a lie. "No, I've been promised-"

The genderbent Lincoln had intentionally lied to the Pingrey girl with this, just to be ensured with her assistance with her plans. The only way to keep her lackeys in line was through fear, by any means necessary.

"There's two of them they left behind, so go fetch! Now, Carol!" Liberty instructed, overpowering her rising hatred with the fear of her words.

"What is this-" Luna growled. "Lori, why?!"

The oldest Loud ignored her pleas, flashing back to her encounters with her son.

"You wanna know why? I'll be sure to run it _bi_ you, hahaha!"

"What have we ever done to you, bitch?! Why are you doing this?!" Luna was met with a metal fist of unknown pain, delivered by none other than the living A.I.

"Keep moving!" Liberty stared at Lincoln, who was looking coldly back at her. "Ooooh... Angry, huh? I admire your need for answers, so, I'll give them to you. But for now... I'm afraid the chapter ends here!" Liberty cackled again, while the captured siblings were shoved into the blue portal.

* * *

 **AN: So, uh... Piecing this together proved to be more of a challenge. Thought about this since the third arc, wondered how this was gonna be.**


	73. Infiltration, Conclusion

They were all tied up in a rooftop at that time, all scheduled for a brutal group execution. Luan and Lily were the only ones in complete shock and fear. Liby, Lacy and Lynn were still struggling to get out of their chains, but the dampeners on them said otherwise.

Liberty stood on standby, allowing Carol and DEREK to have all the fun.

"Lincoln... Didn't you say she said her last name was Loud?" Lynn asked.

 _He told them about what she told him. Her name did not add up at all. There was nothing about a fifth clone, so..._

 _Luna brought up the alternate timeline, which Lincoln had no recollection of. They found it funny, but just assumed that he forgot because of Older Lynn's actions, since no one really had experience on this type of thing, except Lisa, who was dead already._

"Yeah, that's what I remember her saying," he answered, while studying Liberty's white hair. "Seven letters in her name, like mine. I feel like there's something I should know, but-"

"Enough talk!" Carol swung her hammer-hand at him, striking away at the side of his face.

"No, Carol. It's about time I told them, heh," Liberty sneered. "So, Linka, that's who I want. You're not wrong, I'm a Loud, too. I've met Lincoln before." She tapped his head repeatedly. "He just doesn't remember anymore. This was in the timeline he created, which I'm sure you're aware of by now."

"I don't follow..." Lynn commented.

"When I say it's complicated, I really mean that. Long story short, I'm Lincoln, in a sense. And I'm here for Linka because I've lost someone that was my own Linka."

"You're... What?" Luna was even more confused.

"Did I stutter?"

"And you," Luna tilted her head to Lori. "Why?" She and Lupa were angrily glaring at Lori, both of whom only saw her as a traitor to the family. She looked away, unable to face any of them. "Why, dude? Why?!"

 _"Do you a favor? Why should I, when I can just-" The next thing that happened was her rolling into the basement. She landed right in front of a mysterious wooden box. Riley, as she was still calling herself, appeared at her feet._

 _"Oh, I know you won't do if I'd ask. So..." She phased the two in, switching on the lights. Lori's son was sleeping in a twin bed, surrounded by many toys around. "I know about the baby, Lori. Your baby... Here he is, still growing."_

 _Lori's eyes widened with surprise. She made a move forward, but Liberty didn't allow it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. First, you work for me, or Lucky, as the orphanage named him, dies."_

 _"No! Okay, okay... I'll- I'll do what you ask!"_

"My son, Luna. I had to protect him-"

"Why didn't you...-" Luna spat at her feet. "Secrets, secrets, and more fucking secrets!"

"You... A son, Lori?" Lincoln had an eyebrow raised at her, skeptical at first of this likely lie. The look on Lori's face verified that this was the absolute truth. "I- I forgot?"

She nodded gracefully, sniffing visibly. "I didn't want to, guys. I didn't."

"And yet you did! This is it! This is where a new ending shall be written for you! I win, and you lose!" Liberty was claiming victory a bit too early, unaware that Lori had other plans.

The oldest Loud sibling moved behind the restraint Luna, removing the dampener that was latched onto her back. "Then make us understand, Lore," she pleaded. "Why are-" Lori punched her, which was part of an act.

"You're free," she whispered, pointing to Lynn with her eyes. "Find us at the place you've been held captive, that's where we'll be."

"D, Carol, go on. Kill them! I'll leave you to it." As soon as Liberty left in an orange zooming light, Luna was regaining her superhuman strength back. She snapped herself free of the chains and rushed to Lynn, ripping away at a piece of her jersey and crushing the chains on her.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Carol screamed, before being pushed off of the rooftop by Lynn, followed by DEREK. He dove off to save her, which was the window they needed.

"Go, break them free!" Luna told Lynn and Lori.

"Lynn, Linka's in that building in the opposite street!" Lincoln took ahold of Lola, "Hurry, get us down yhere!"

"Take it easy. You're not Ace Savvy, you know!"

Lincoln returned to the battlefield scene. _Funny, there haven't been cops or choppers around the area..._

Lana dropped Lynn off near him. "Where? This one?"

"Hurry, get her out!"

"On it!" Rather than simply going the easy way, Lynn began to climb her way up.

"Ah, shit, Lynn..."

"TIME FOR ROUND TWO, KIDDIES!" Carol hollered.

Lori took to the side, not sure which team to fight for. The Louds played the defense, working hard to distract the two while Lynn worked to rescue Linka. Lily and Luan remained on the rooftop, looking down on them. "They need our help!" Lily protested.

"No, we can't do anything! It's best to stay and hope for the best..."

Luna and the clones were throwing the android around in a game of hackey-sack. The twins sped around Carol by her arms long enough to make her dizzy. She fell on her ass, feeling queasy. "No!"

 **"We need a diversion!"**

Lynn finally reached the room where Linka was. She hung on the window's ledge, yelling through the glass. "Linka! Li-"

Not only was she there, but Liberty was as well. She waved her fingers at Lynn, teasing her in the game. "Nice try!"

Liberty shattered the window, flinging another one of the round gadgets to her left.

"Linka, I'm coming!"

"Doubt it," Liberty punned, making off with the clone.

"Agh! Link-" The reflection of a falling object flashed on the broken glass. An incoming bus was scraping against the hotel. Lynn gasped for a second before giving in. "Motherfu-"

Carol and DEREK maintained some distance they now desperately needed. "Dang it! Where the fuck is-"

The bus crashed into the sidewalk, and flipped upside down, forming a barrier away from each other. Lynn was flat on her back, jersey and shorts cut up in various places. "I didn't sign up for this," she huffed.

"Where's she?" Lincoln demanded.

"The girl you took her," Lynn said, pointing up.

Lincoln climbed onto the bus. The two lackeys were gone, and what was more was that Lori had disappeared. "Damn it!" He kicked a wheel, seething into the air. "OH, DAMN IT!"

A small storm of falling cars made him jump away and break into the bus. Lynn and the clones were able to shield themselves, leaving Luna to scatter away. This was perfomed by Liberty, who dropped the last handful of her own teleporters underneath a small portion of traffic she passed through.

"Guys, be careful!" Lily screamed from above.

The twins were quick to avoid the incoming cars all around. Only about five or so exploded, but no one was harmed once the metallic carnage switched off. Their bodies, rather than just their hands, trembled like they had just been exposed to a cold rain. "I-i-issss it overrr?"

"They're all gone!" Lincoln exclaimed, looking down the now empty street where the two fiends were, moments ago. "Get those people outta the cars, damn it!'

"Luna?" Lynn looked to their new leader for ideas.

"Before Lori freed me, she- She said...-" Luna sighed, looking around the war torn scenery. "I-"

"Luna?"

"No... How could- How does she-"

 _Luna was powerless in her cell. They moved Sam's body away, and forever, too. She banged her hands on the bulletproof glass, crying out so hard, so heartbroken. The guy she identified as her cell mate on her left was really just an enforcer at the time. She sensed he was satisfied by this. Here, she made a dark promise she didn't know she was actually going to keep._

"Not there... Not again..."

"Where? You know where they're going?"

She nodded, eyes shut. "Where it started for me... Where we found each other..."

Lynn and Lincoln gave each other dark, serious looks once they knew where Luna meant.

"Well, we'd best be going..."

 **Later**

The Vial Corp facility was converted into a vacant building after the shutdowns all around. This one, the same one that Lynn was sent to go to extract Luna, joined the outer area in being quiet and dark. Liberty and company roamed through the top floor, inhabiting it for God knows how long. They set up with only a couple of weapons left over, assorted in a pile of metal cases.

Lori was given the punching bag treatment, after her confession of letting Luna go. Carol wandered into a deeper level of rage, wanting to cut her into millions of pieces. "YOU RUINED MY CHANCE!"

Liberty was annoyed by another setback, and she too joined in hurting Lori. Linka begged the two to not hurt her anymore, and ended up crying. Her tears made them stop, and Lori fell into a fetal position once they let her drop. She bled from her nose and mouth, facing away from them in her shame.

"It's either you or the boy, Lori," Liberty hissed. "Kill you both if you pull another stunt like that again."

"Why the fuck does this keep happening? And... Don't we both deserve to know more about you? You look so much like that guy... And you and the girl are dressed the same."

"I said it already. What more do you need?"

"Damn it! You promised me vengeance on them! On Lisa Loud! We should have, by now!"

"Not my fault, you two bozos had them there. You weren't fast enough!" Liberty countered with a raised voice.

"I-"

"You're a natural blonde to talk, Carol. Just shut the hell up!"

"Hmph!"

"Ready up. They should be home by now, so, why not destroy it? Get the explosives, D."

The android then raised his hand towards the entrance. **"We've got-!"**

A familiar pink light cut through the room with him, smashing through the wall. Lori smiled briefly, happy to know Luna and the others announced for another rematch.

"It's them!" Carol formed her swords. Lincoln and Luna crashed the room. Linka cheered on, excited to see the rescue party. Lori backed away, rendering herself neutral. "Hey! Fight with us, damn you!"

DEREK was met with a kick to his helmet shaped head by Lynn after sending Lola out of commission in the dark grounds outside. The three clones were aiding her, and held him in the air. An dark blue beam emitted from his eyes, striking Lacy and Liby away.

"Hurry! I can't-" Lupa flew backwards upon being hit as well. Lynn was targeted next, but ducked his attacks. She circled him to draw his fire. Lupa and Liby took hold of him once more, stretching his limbs out.

"Now, Lana!"

The tomboy appeared and zoomed away from them. Lynn went on her knees and into a praying position before Lana came rushing back, causing friction with her hands. She made a leap on Lynn's back, giving her a quarter of the electric current she charged up.

"Oomph!"

Lana gave him her fully powered shock, which worked in short circuiting him. "Got him!"

"Lana! Trophy punch!"

 **"Red alert, red alert. Overload. Overlo-"** DEREK fizzled with the electricity, twitching wildly while fighting it.

Lana took the sporty woman, reenacting her movements. She, like Lola, had already adjusted to carrying and lifting the heavier siblings. Lynn raised a fist, carried by the tomboy like a long narrow stick. She was launched at great speed, and aimed her fist to strike directly. "COME ON!"

She knocked his head off, which she expected to have shattered. The head rolled onto the grass, still functioning. **"Abort! Abort! Mission failed!"**

The silver body tripped over itself, crawling around like a lost baby. It moved its hands onto the ground, feeling around for the missing head. It slowled its movements the more it looked, until it stopped twitching.

"We got the metal mouth! Woohoo!" Lynn cheered.

Lori and Carol fought Luna and Lincoln, as Liberty saw DEREK get wrecked. "Take fucking care of them!" She raced down the side of the building, letting the two take care of her genderbent and lizard breath.

Lori blocked Luna's tail whip, and grabbed it. "I-I'm sorry!" Lori swung her from side to side, bashing her around the walls and white marble floor. Luna pulled her tail back once she hit the floor again, stumbling Lori forward right into her sharp claws. Luna moved them around Lori's guts, roaring right into her face. The yellow eyes intimidated her.

Carol sliced and diced the air, getting no succesful attack on the expert fighter. "Aw, what's wrong? Afraid of a little boo-boo?"

Lincoln was studying her moves. She had only an amateur pattern, who believed her arms could guarantee victories for her. There was a two second delay in between her swings; Lincoln jumped right into her face, punching her so hard she might've just had sense knocked into her.

Lori buried Luna's head into her bleeding stomach. "Stay out of this!" She elbowed the girl, rolled to her side and kicked her once she stood up. Luna did a couple of rolls across the room, and fell out through the window.

Carol jumped to the cases, desperately moving to even the clear odds. She took out a weapon, which closely resembled an XM-25, and centered it on Linka. "Don't move, or she goes!"

"D-da-d-" Linka ducked when Carol let off a warning shot near her. A quarter of the wall was gone, replaced by falling dust and crumbled pieces of concrete chunks. "LINCOLN!"

"Lori!" Carol tossed another one of the big weapons to Lori. "No funny shit!"

 _"Carol, Lori, I've taken these guys down? What's going on up there?!""_

"We got things handled. Just caught the brother. How''s DEREK?" When Liberty didn't reply, Carol peeked down into the dark. "Hello? Ugh! Fuck it, kill this fucker!" Carol switched her sights to Lincoln.

"Lori, you don't wanna do this," Lincoln softly uttered. "Think about him, your son."

Lori dramatically raised the weapon at him.

"Let's kill him at the same time!" Carol suggested.

"Lori, please!" Linka developed puppy eyes, shaking her head. "Don't hurt him..."

"What are you waiting for?!"

Lori whimpered, trembling at the trigger. Of all the things she did against them, she didn't think she'd be actually killing one of her siblings. Apart from that, they lied to her, being told none of the siblings would be hurt. Maybe she misinterpreted; none of them would've been hurt at the time she was first needed.

She never signed up for this, and now, her decision was going to really be something.

"Lori!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

The three overlapped each other. Carol then began to pull the trigger. "Whatever, then, I'll do it without you! Maybe we can kill Liberty together instead!"

Lincoln covered his face. The sound of the weapon going off rang out, making him grip his body tightly. He had never tested his strength against a bigger explosive, not after taking a grenade to the chest.

He felt no burn, or heating sensation on his clothes, however. Lincoln uncovered his face, and saw tbat it wasn't Carol who fired away, but Lori. The bloody chunks of Carol made a reddish mess around where she stood.

Lori dropped her weapon, now visibly torn. "L-Lincoln? You tell him... You tell him I love him," she squeaked in her broken voice.

Liberty cut in, disgusted at Lori's actions. "I warned you, didn't I?" In her hand was a handgun, fully loaded. "He'll grow up without a mother." She ended Lori's life with a bullet to the head. A small mist of red squirted from the exit wound, horrifying Linka. The lifeless body flopped backwards, much to Lincoln's dismay.

"The kid's in Carol's old house. I'm taking her, so... Don't follow me!" She shoved him out of the floor, waving with a smile on her face.

He crashed into the ground, finding himself alongside Luna. Lincoln pulled her close and shook her. "Are you hurt?"

"Depends," she wheezed painfully. "Did you win?"

He leaned up to see the other Louds were groaning in pain, downed from Liberty's severity. "There's only one left... But... Lori, she- She's gone."

"Oh, my god. No... It can't be-"

"It is! Lana! Lola! Get-"

"They can't help! Oh, God, oh!"

Lincoln tried to get up, putting his fists onto the ground to push himself. Liberty, carrying Linka, sped away into the forest.

"Ah, not her! Not her!" Lincoln pushed himself, with all his reserve strength, to move after them. "LINKA!"

"Wait, Lincoln!" Luna stretched a hand out towards his direction. "Lincoln, wait for-" She yelped in pain, muttering angrily.

Linka patted Liberty's shoulder viciously. "I have to pee! I'm gonna explode!"

Liberty slowed down, eager to set het down. "Aw, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said fearfully, "You scare me."

"No, no, no. I- I don't want to scare you. You just remind me of my... Someone I lost and... They'll just hurt you. They can't stop fighting, Linka. All they know is violence. You and me, we can run away and I'll give you whatever you want! Doesn't that sound great?"

They gave each other looks that said they understood each other. "They've... It's been complicated, yes. It's alot... I don't want it."

"Of course you don't! No little girl should have to see that over and over again. Come here..." Liberty opened her arms, bending down on one knee. "This is what I want. Do you understand?"

Linka was welcomed into her hug, and cuddled up to her. "I do. Unfortunately..." She took out the gun Liberty had tucked on her back, shoved her and fired point blank on both legs.

"AGH! LINKA?!" Liberty wasn't able to even stand anymore. She tumbled down, crying out to the girl.

"My family... Have fought to rescue me. Sure..." Linka lectured, stepping on the shot up legs. "We may not be the best family but we care for each other. What do you have?"

The wounded genderbend dragged herself from Linka's feet. "It's not fair, it's not fucking fair!"

Linka looked around and spotted a big rock on her left. "Newsflash, life isn't fair." She turned Liberty over, raising the rock above her head.

"No, no, no! You're not gonna kill me," she shivered, before laughing once more. "You're not a killer! Ha, Linus- Linus didn't have the guts to-"

Linka caved in her skull in a gruesome manner, catching a wave of red coat of polkadots on her face.

"Linka! Li-" Lincoln finally caught up to them, to his own surprise. She turned to him, now with a different expression on her face. One he had seen many times over and over. "No..."

"I got her, Lincoln. I got the bitch," she stated with emptiness in her emotion. "Let's get out of here, I'm getting cold."

Lincoln only stared down at her, letting the failure of keeping the clone out of this dark and violent life sink in nice and slow. Luna was behind him, watching from a tree. She cupped a hand to her mouth, horrified at what Linka had just done. "Not you, too..."

Lincoln stared at the body of Linka's first kill before they headed back. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine..."

Luna stepped out from behind the tree. "That doesn't look fine to me. Did you have to-"

"Not now, Luna," Lincoln warned.

"Not now? Linka just-"

"I know what I did! She was hurting you!" Linka pushed Luna with all her strength, sending her down.

The punk rocker further ascended into pain, howling loudly. "Look at you! You're just like him!"

"Hey, I didn't want this for her, either!"

"Stay away from Lily, you hear me?! Both of you!"

"No," defied Linka. She helped Luna up, lifting her on her shoulders. "Get over it."

"Linka, that's enough."

"Lincoln, what about-"

"Let the maggots eat her," he scoffed. "Jesus fuck..."

Lynn dug her way out of the ground, having been phased through the dirt. "Why, that ugly snowflake haired bitch!" She brushed and spar away the dirt on her, scouting for the speedster. The clones and twins were withering near her, clearly having been beaten by the fiend. "Damn it! Lincoln? Luna?"

The three emerged from the treelines, relieving Lynn. She pounced onto Lincoln. "How did you- What happened? Where are they?"

"One question at a time, Lynnie. We won, yes, but there are some- Some prices for-" He looked back up to the old building. "Lori's gone..."

"W-what?! Lor-" Lynn sighed, looking down. "How? Don't tell me you-"

"She actually saved me, and they killed her for it..."

"How many more, Lincoln? How many more will-" Lynn held onto his arm, gripping it tightly. "Leni, Lucy, and now Lori? I- No, I don't want anyone to go, Lincoln."

"It's over, Lynn. We've overcomed them all. No one else will die on me, okay?" He sealed his word with a hug. Lynn rubbed her head against his chest in a snuggling manner. "Next step is her kid. Bitch told me to look in the blonde's house, but I don't know where that is. Linka?"

"I remember the house, but finding it is another thing." She tried hard to remember the route Liberty used to take her. "She's faster than the twins, so... I don't know."

"This'll take all night. There's gotta be a way-" Lincoln eyed the decapitated head of the android. "He might've been recording. Give it here, Lynn. We have anymore of the devices on us?"

"There was some up there," Linka pointed up, "They moved enough to hide there for awhile."

"You all go back to the house. Lynn, with me."

"Where are we going, Linc?"

"Getting the location," he answered, taking the helmet shaped head. "I'll see the rest of you back home. Cover up Lori's body, by the way. We'll come back for her later."

"Dudes..." Luna wheezed. "How long?"

"Just go, Luna..." Lynn softly said. "Linka, make sure they get back safely."

"Will do," the girl agreed. "Don't move too much, Lunes. Lana, Lola-"

"No, they look like they need rest. We'll throw you down the teleporters."

Linka nodded, setting Luna down gently. "Man, she's heavy."

Lincoln used Lynn as crutches, holding onto her with one hand around her neck. "God, my back is giving out on me. She threw me out, agh!"

"So, what are we going to do with the kid? Are we talking him in or-"

"I'm not sure, but that's Luna's call. We'll have to take him for now, and we'll see what happens."

"Even her... Who else can have a kid?"

"Lynn-"

"Sorry, Linc..."

"Head in the game, Lynnie." Lincoln rummaged through the metal cases. The fourth one he opened contained the necessary tools. "Here we go. How do these work?"

"Say the location. You can preset a location, too. They lectured me about some of the tech when I was with the Agency."

"Nice. Alright, then. Hammonton, New Jersey," he said to the round device, and threw it down to Linka. The clones moved into the portal first. Linka helped the twins go in, and then Luna lastly.

Lori's body was surrounded by a bigger dark red pool. Lynn gasped heavily, closing her eyes tightly. "Jesus... Oh, Lore..."

Lincoln took another device, whispering his destination into it. "Lynn, let's go."

The blue, bright portal opened up in between them. Lincoln tossed the robot head into it, before jumping in. Lynn followed, after looking back one last time at Lori. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **AN: Yes! One Lori Loud has been checked off the list. This was a redemption for her, and the best one there's been as of yet.**

 **As for Linka, she just took a big step into a much more darker persona. Which could mean alot of things for her and Lincoln. We are not too far from the ending now.**


	74. Infiltration, Epilogue

**June 28th, 2026**

Lily tickled the boy silly, making him laugh like crazy. Liby and Lacy had Lynn's phone at the moment, both snapping pics away of the two enjoying themselves.

"He's so adorable!" Liby raised Lucky into the air, in which he laughed even harder, smiling joyously. "This is fun! Six Flags who?"

"Ha, never seen so much energy. Not even in myself," Lacy chuckled.

"Higher! Fly me higher!" Lucky kept floating upwards until his hands reached the ceiling. "Look, I'm super strong!" He pushed up against the ceiling, grunting teasingly.

"Oh, yes you are! You're a strong one!" All three girls laughed jokingly, while Lupa, in the background, looked over them. She had her hands in her pockets, foot placed against the wall, looking at her sisters having fun. She couldn't bring herself to smile, as much as she wanted to, but it was alright, since she knew she did anyways.

"Be careful with him," she warned.

"Yeah, mother," Liby said sarcastically.

Everything had returned to normal, save for some changes. Lori was buried, but only Lily and Luan cried this time. Luna shed tears as well, but did so silently. The kid didn't understand the life and death concepts yet, but was nonetheless moved away from the funeral by the sobbing Lily. They buried her behind their old home, next to Leni's grave. Now, the two were surely taking selfies in the afterlife. Everyone paid their respects by touching the rectangular mound of dirt.

Lincoln thanked her for what she did for him, promising that they would raise Lucky themselves, and in a better way.

At the start of their darker journey, Lori had surpassed her strict, bitchy limit, and had used fear and voice to push Lincoln. Yes, he hated it underneath, but what could they do? There was nowhere else to go. The tables turned, and Lincoln was the one who changed even more than Lori. As for her, she changed yet again, going soft and nearly reluctant to get in on his and Luna's drama shit.

What was it? What was the reason she reverted back? The sight of her family? She did say that Linka had done that alone, but if not for that, then what?

In the last few days, he despised her for being cowardly, just as he did with Luna and those who've sided with her. In the last few days, he was down to a few. Lori, the only person who was the closest to him throughout all these years, was now dead as well. And there was nothing he could do.

Lynn hollowed out the robotic head, and had now spray painted it red, claiming it as a helmet. What Lincoln did that night was sync the head into montiors and perfomed tech-savvy magic with it. Not only did he get the address of where the kid was, but more detailed information about the two lackeys.

Carol Pingrey was just a less intelligent Vince Ventura, and the walking scrap metal was a crybaby for being cut off by Lisa. "And to think they had no feelings," he stated.

There was nothing on Liberty Loud, but she confessed she was the one who brought Bobby to them. Lincoln wondered to what extent of knowledge she had on them. Maybe she knew everything about them. Whatever it was, it died with her.

One less Loud meant a more quiter house, even when the new kid and the younger ones were shouting in sheer joy. He noticed the kid's resemblance to Chandler, calling it cheap karma. "Lupa, toss me a smoke," he called from the kitchen.

"Sure, here," she let a cigarette soar in a straight line into his hands without even looking.

He headed out back, going about to smoke by himself. Linka sat alone at the porch, still picturing the dead woman.

"Linka?"

"I... I killed her..."

He had just placed the cigarette to his lips, but set it back upon hearing her words. "I know you did, Linka. I'm not... I'm not mad or disappointed."

She sensed he was going to sit, so she scooted up a bit. "I was just... Scared, if that's the right word. But... I didn't feel as much as I thought it'd feel. Is that normal?"

"Did you want to?"

"No, no I didn't... I can still see her, and-" She took a breather and clenched her fists. "I didn't want to be taken away. She was going to and... There was no other way I could escape. So I bashed her skull in... I'm... Guilty because I didn't feel guilty when I did so. I would have done it again, Lincoln."

"I feel you on that, but it doesn't have to be like that. Remember, you're you, not me. Go play with our nephew, he sounds like a lot of fun. Okay?"

"Lincoln... Would you ever let me shoot off guns with you?"

Lincoln returned to the memory of where he himself asked Pop-Pop the same question, only to be denied instantly. He didn't know why the reason was back then, but now, it all made sense to him. He had to pass it on to Linka so that she wouldn't fall, or go down that road of everlasting death, destruction, and nothingness. "No, Linka. You're just a kid," he grunted.

It was like looking into the mirror with the face Linka formed. "I'm not a fucking kid," the clone hissed. She scruffed away, silently sulking.

If anything, he knew he was guilty of pressing Linka into his own world. He had agreed to switch things up, but maybe it was already too damn late. It was only a matter of time, that was to say if, that Lily could converge into another Lincoln follower. And the fault would fall on him. Side priority was keeping Linka at bay now, after her first kill.

Halfway in through the cigarette did he realize they forgot Leni's birthday over a week ago. He dazed up into the white clouds, feeling disappointed about it. "I'm sorry, Leni," he uttered out of guilt. The smoke in his mouth was released lightly, and he put out the cigarette, not feeling the need to finish it.

* * *

 **AN: So, I've done my best to revise and work around what happens where and such. I get that it could be confusing, so I try and pretend I'm a reader myself and see what parts need work, etc.**

 **I feel like I'm just recycling here with the villains. But I hope what I've got now is good enough.**

 **But... What's up with Lana and Lola's trembling body motion? What's next for the family? And what about the warnings Liberty foretold to Lincoln way long ago? Ooooh. T-Minus nine chapters (or so)!**


	75. Closer

**July 11th, 2026 - The White House**

The dashcam footage replayed a third time, finally leaving the U.S. President speechless at its content; the footage was of a few angles of a man in a full-on black suit attacking New York officers. It would have been a normal case of resisting arrest, until the suspect was shot at. It was the fact that he didn't go down after being struck with the bullets. That, and his apparent willingness and intent to kill that made him dangerous in the president's eyes.

The concern from the public about these "phenomenons", as they called them, had been piling up, but nothing was certain, due to the primary sources, which he tried to get under control after the fall of the Agency. President Jordan Leak and his friends did their best to wrap up and place the lid on such beings. Truth was, that was all they were able to do at the moment. That, and deny such supers existed. Whatever was verified by substantial witnesses had been declared terrorist and domestic attacks, or whatever lie was believable.

Funds were needed to restart and relocate for another similar program, which he believed should not include another team of freakshows. He read all the briefings on the now dead Agency, and learned about the Loud family who were selected due to relations with the head of the defunct, maniacal Vial Corporation.

These were the ones who seemed to be very active. No doubt about it that the man in the footage was the same white-haired individual in the reports on his desk. Right before the death of the Agency, the Louds appeared to have cut their ties with them. Did they go rogue? To him, it made sense as he replayed the footage the fourth time.

Yes, they might've gone awry or something. Even if that wasn't the case... The family consisted of dangerous individuals with higher powers and unimaginable abilities, something he could no longer look away from. Menaces running around in public could simply not do. Therefore, it was time to act.

Leak broke the replay cycle, sliding his nice office chair slightly to the left to speak into the intercom at his desk. "Someone book me for a public announcement, as soon as possible, thank you!"

 **Hammonton, New Jersey**

Lincoln was the first to wake up, and headed out for a nice iced mocha. He figured Lupa would want one as well, so he got a spare. The morning was that of a colder one, suitable for him.

As far as he remembered, the previous school mornings were less cold than now. At least if it was like that. There was barely memories of those times.

Lizard stench was crashed on the couch, so Lincoln placed himself leaning against it. He cast a shadow over Luna's face, which in turn woke her up. "Huh? Linc..."

The brother drank away from the bottle, uncaring about waking her up.

"Morning, bro," Luna greeted with crumbs in her eyes. She scrubbed away with one arm, adjusting her uncomfortable position. "Hey, turn on the tv, will ya?"

"Thought you caught up on Dream Boat?"

"No, no, play the news, bro."

"Oh, a local woman, huh?" Lincoln groaned as he got up. "My back is still giving me grief."

"Linc..."

The white haired individual took his sweet time to bend down for the control. From there, getting up was another challenge to him. No, this pain was something else. Something familiar. "Yes?"

"How... How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He scanned for a nearby channel in which news was currently broadcasting.

"You know," Luna wanted him to turn and look at her, but his attention was with no one at the moment. "The... Hate. The... The way you do it all, you're not hesitant to-"

He solemnly turned to her. "Do you know what it is you're really asking for?" His thumb kept pressing the channel button, but he was no longer paying attention.

"Yes, I just... I understand, but we're still... You're- Geez, I can't describe it. You know what I mean?"

"I do, actually. I get it. It's simple, Luna. There is no God, Luna. It's a free for all, and I'm not tied to world systems. You believe in invalid fuckery, but what do we get back for all this? Nothing, that's what."

"Lincoln, we don't need to. Most of us are back, Linc! I'm... I'm glad to see-"

"No, you're wrong. It's not a family, not without-" The surfacing rage guided him to throw the half full bottle of his favorite drink behind Luna. The shatter of glass silenced them for a mere few seconds. "Lucy, Leni, and now Lori. We lost them, and... Linka's been... Goddamn everything!"

"You did that! How does it feel, Lincoln? How does it feel to have failed!?" Luna jumped up, ready for an angry Lincoln to go on the offensive. Then, something behind him caught her eye. "Linc?"

"Don't even try that distraction thing. It's not worked on me for years!"

"No, Lincoln, look!" Luna pointed to the television.

Lincoln kept an eye on her, but raised the volume. "Let's hear it..."

 _"...Are proposing a new act that comes from the U.S. President himself. According to potential sources, what this act proposes is the capture of these so-called individuals known as Phenomenons, in which their activity has gone noticeable to-"_

"Holy-" Luna blurted out.

"...Shit," Lincoln ended.

"They're... It's here, isn't it? The last straw?"

"Quiet," Lincoln scolded.

 _"As you can see, this unknown individual, one of many, was seen attacking several police officers." Edited, blurred out footage of Lincoln's assault on the officers played on-screen. "And this isn't even the recent attack." From there, it changed to a shaky cam POV of an orange beam of light, followed by flying cars._

 _"These 'heroes' as you would simply call them, have no legal jurisdiction running around punching whoever they deem as criminals. Take for instance those two speedsters who are not always often on patrol. And why not? It's not their main job. Take into consideration these are inexperienced clowns with freakish abilities. Are you going to put your life on them rather than the proper authorities? You know, the ones who have given years of experience down the line? With that said, my opinion on this act should be-"_

"Damn..." Lincoln remarked, dropping the remote.

"They're gonna come after us now, with pitchforks and everything, aren't they?" The whirring of helicopter blades alerted Luna. She dashed out of her couch-bed, smashing her face against the window.

"No, they're not going to..." Lincoln looked up the stairs, slowly moving his way up. "Because they already are."

Multiple military grade birds took the sky like a stampede. Luna was already concerned enough, but with this huge foreshadowing of things to come, she grew alarmingly uneasy. Talk about quick results.

An event of this magnitude was not out of the question for him; Lincoln had sensed that something like this could happen, only it would've rather been a manhunt for the final Freight. Nothing like this, and certainly an unimaginable ordeal that involved his sisters. A manhunt... No, that wasn't even the right word. And certainly not what they'd use.

He went from room to room, shaking awake most of the siblings, save for Lily. Linka, and the clones were also left out of this emergency meeting, left alone to their sleep. Surprisingly, all of them were undisturbed by the parade of whirring above.

"What's this about, Lincoln?" The still drowsy Luan moved along the cluster of sister right behind the brother.

"We have another problem," he sternly said. "Long story short, it seems like the day has finally come when the world is saying no to us. They're not taking our shit anymore, especially with the recent events around the area. Witch hunt's started, and we're not safe."

Lupa forced herself up to hear what the commotion was about. "You're interrupting my fucking sleep."

"Um, excuse me," Lola began, "But that just isn't possible. Lana and I have built a great rep for ourselves, and no one has ever really-"

"Well, that was then, and this is now, Lola. And due to our connections with the Agency, of course everyone's gonna know about the Louds, if they don't already. You've seen the damage we've let happen, and no one can pin it on the regulars now, can they?"

"Wait a second, how do you know this?" Lupa dove onto Lincoln's back, now bought in the talk. "Did I miss something?"

"Turn on the tv, why don't you?" Lincoln grunted. Lupa turned and blinked this time, no longer needing to lift or raise her hands.

Everyone was now caught up in the news. Lola and Lynn were basically bitching about the secret battles they fought not just for themselves, but for the world. The family of phenos were not something of a villain clan, but the point most of them missed, minus Lincoln and Lupa, was that this wasn't a black and white thing; their abilities were destructive in nature, and therefore...

"At most, they'll put us away, and can even kill us if they so inclined. It doesn't matter what we did for them in the past, because they want to guarantee a future that doesn't mean destruction. Yeah, we weren't subtle or tried to minimize any destruction of property. We're responsible now for the deaths of all civvies in the crossfire, even if it wasn't us who killed them."

"No, but, can't we-?" Luna was all for some sort of peaceful conference or something, whatever the proper term she didn't know was, and maybe, just maybe, she believed there was another chance for them. Maybe they could go off-grid, in trade for no longer getting involved. "We can fix this, can't we? We have to explain ourselves, we aren't the bad guys."

"No," Lincoln, countered. "Most of you aren't, but let's not forget my bad history, which will get me locked up. And in any case, we're all equally fucked. They'll put us away or down, regardless of our intentions. We can't go to them, and we can't stay here."

"What? We can't stay-"

"No, we're not gonna be safe here. It's best if we move elsewhere. And safehouses aren't a valid option at this point. But where?" As Lincoln pondered, Lynn formed an idea and smiled.

 **Half Moon Bay, California**

Lynn had finally come to her familiar house on the ass end of the street. It was just like she left it, only there was a shitload of mail in her plain, silver mailbox, untouched in months. The same cold atmosphere offered a chilly welcome.

"Lynn, you've been living here alone?" Luan asked.

The house was just as small as the last one. Both floors had two bedrooms each, and the bathroom resided on the top floor. No attic on this one, but a basement existed within the foundation. Splitting the family members into three rooms was a battle of who was forced to end up with Lincoln, and that was only after the three clones had taken up a room. Of course, there was less of them now, and Luna was sentenced to the couch, had been with her atrocious smell they could no longer tolerate.

"For half a decade, give or take," the female jock answered.

"I see seagulls!" Lily pointed up, laughing a bit.

"We near a beach, dude?" Luna shivered a little in the cold. "Let's just head in, I'm getting cold."

"Go on through the back," Lynn instructed. "Key hidden underneath the third step of the porch."

"You hide your keys around?"

"No, it's a backup. I lost my first one."

"But you didn't lose your ph-" Luna simply rolled her eyes. "Why bother?"

Lily, the only one who was lost, with Lacy and Liby tying for second place, was riding up on Linka's shoulders and patting her soft set of hair. "I can see the ocean!"

The group huddled inside, recuperating good ol' heat.

"So, how long are we going to be here? Or is this a permanent change, Lincoln?" To Luna, Lincoln's seemingly endless amount of survival knowledge and skills was surprising as of yet to her. How much he knew of certain scenarios and exit strategies was unknown to her. Hell, God even knew that Lori had the same information as well.

"We're gonna lay low until this blows over. I mean, if it does. In the meantime, we can all finally get some downtime, as long as we want." Lincoln took the time to have a look around. "Interesting abode. Does it get colder at night?"

"Yeah, only if you're sleeping naked. I have pajamas..." Lynn was embarrassed to share such a fact. Luan and Liby giggled away from her. "Don't!"

"Go on, settle yourselves in, lunch is later." Lana borrowed the flatscreen TV from the house they just transferred from. "You can set it down."

"Linc, I have two already," Lynn commented.

"Then this'll go up on the room I'm crashing in."

Lynn turned red while going up to him. "That would be my room, which has one of them hitched into the wall." She grabbed his hand slowly. The others were merely observing their new abode, wandering away.

"I guess I'm sharing with you, huh?"

Lynn giggled, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Yeah, you are!"

Luna turned around, and with somewhat of a scolding voice, she said, "Not now, you two. Do what you want when the little ones are asleep!"

Lynn raised her hands, shaking them. "Have some chill there."

"This is gonna be a long while, isn't it? Stuck with you for who knows how long?"

"Come on, Luna. Don't be grouchy!' Lynn went on to massage the punk rocker. "Excessive beach time for us! The afternoons are a nice time to go out. It'll be fun!"

"I sure hope so," Luna replied without enthusiasm.

"I'm down for some sand underneath my feet," Lincoln added. "We definitely need this, and you know it. I'm gonna throw you in the ocean myself if I have to."

Luna eyed him coldly, but then she burst out laughing. "Oh, you're on, Linc!"

Lincoln gave a hearty laugh. "I guess so, lizard breath!"

And then, they gave in to a developing happy moment that was lost upon the two in so long.

* * *

 **AN: And so it shall be, that in a place far, far away, a hopeful family is seen to begin a long-awaited vacation. But, knowing this fic, how long will the recreational time last? One chapter closer to the ass end.**


	76. Consequences, Part One

**November 17th, 2026**

 _Lily kept running in the maze of woods. She stepped on leaves and branches, making a clear pinpoint path to her location. No one was literally around to hear her cries for help. "Lincoln!" Lily was growing out of breath, but was still pushing herself to keep moving away from the metallic beings that kept closing in on her. "Lynn! Luna!"_ _She had to stop eventually, despite giving every ounce of fiber in her body a boost. "Someone! Anyone?!"_

 _She slowed down, and placed her hands along a tree. The army of footsteps behind her drew closer to her, and she tried to regain some of that lost energy right then and there. "Linc-" She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. "Help."_

 _No, she wasn't sure how she got there, but upon seeing them, did she run like hell, and it was the only thing she was able to do. Lily paced for another jog this time, but actually tripped over something hidden underneath the fallen, dead leaves that covered the ground like a toasty blanket. "Oomf!"_

 _A shadow dawned right over her, which made Lily freeze from trying to get up again. Then, a wall of silhouettes formed before her, visible in the leaves scattered at both sides. "G-get away... Please!"_

 _The scared blonde tried to crawl away, but she found herself unable to; whatever tripped her had a mind of its own. She looked back to see it was actually a hand that gripped onto her shoe. "L-LINCY!"_

Lily snapped out of her dream, being shaken awake by none other than Luan. "Hey, what's wrong? Nightmare?"

"W-was I-"

"Shouting and kicking at the bed, yeah." Luan joined the youngest Loud in the bed. "You need some company?"

"I- Yeah. I'm sorry," Lily yawned.

"No, there's no need for that. I'm a bit surprised that no one's had them earlier, with all the... You know." The comedienne coughed intentionally. "I'm going for another prank video soon, if you're up to help me set it up."

Lily smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun!" She hugged the tall brunette and sank back. "I love you, sis," she softly said.

"I love you too, Lily." Luan snuggled onto the child, comforting them both. Linka and Lucky, the other two in the room, were still sound asleep on the hard floors. Most of the Louds were, actually, save for Lincoln, Lynn and Luna. Within seconds, the room withdrew to its silence once more, and Lily felt safe again. Whatever the nightmare was, it was probably nothing to worry about.

 **Morning**

At this time of the year, the coldness was noticeable, so much so that the streets were dense with fog. Unfortunately, there wasn't any ice or snow around to make it into fun days for the family.

Lynn was comfortably lying over her snoring brother, when Luna knocked repeatedly on her door. "Dudes, we're going for a hike. Twins investigated the area and found a good place."

Lynn, being Lynn, jumped to her feet, storming out for a shower. "Oh, I could use a good run!"

Lincoln groaned out, feeling chilly after Lynn brushed away the covers. "I'll join you guys."

"Cool, then that means we all are!" Luna threw a fist into the air. "Meet you down, bro!"

One floor below, Liby and Lacy were both taking turns making the fun redhead child float around. Just like any other little boy, Lucky was throwing a laughing fit composed of fun that the two clones endorsed. He had called it magic, and hadn't, if he'd ever, grown weary of the same act.

Luna made a hard leap down in front of the stairs. "Lynn and Lincoln are getting ready. How about you guys go ahead? Lola or Lana, one of you are gonna have to-"

Lola was quick to raise her hand. "I'm not eager to get dirty, and plus, it's Lana's territory. She should take the others..."

Lana would have agreed to this wholeheartedly, but the weird shaking that her body now fully had her emit was enough for concern, and not just for Lana, but for the both of them. She didn't want to be their constant ride, what with this going on. But, it could have been nothing. She wasn't medically trained or an expert in the human system, so how could she, or they, know what was gonna happen?

"Alright, yeah, we'll meet you there," she said in a worried tone.

"Hey, we'll figure this out," Lola assured.

"Hmm? Figure what out?" Luna asked.

"She's... Going through her period," Lola quickly answered.

"Oh..." Luna gasped. Then, her face changed. "...Ohhh..."

"Yeah, it's what you think it means." Lola jerked her head down, clearly implying herself as well. She watched as Lana took off with the clones, Lily, Luan, and little Lucky, who hadn't adjusted to the zooming ride yet.

Thirteen minutes passed when Lincoln had finished his shower. "Ugh, could you be any slower?!" Luna growled.

"What's the rush? We have all day," Lincoln hissed back. This time, he had a new, different attire that wasn't a black suit. It was a navy blue beach shirt and green cargo shorts. "Ready to go."

"Well, thank goodness for that!" Luna grabbed onto Lola, when suddenly, a huge rumbling sound made its auditory debut. "Wh- Is it gonna freaking rain today?"

Lynn checked out the window, not seeing gray clouds or dropping rain in the distance. "Uh, no? It doesn't look like it, although it sounds like it will soon-" Two fiery objects in the sky passed through, putting the sporty sister off-guard. "Uh, guys?"

Another thunder cry broke the silence that refilled after the first one. Lynn's rushing out was followed by the other three, who were astonished by an atmosphere of multiple unidentified bogies flying in the same direction.

"What the fuck is- What the fuck is that?!" The smell of burning smoke had reached below to them. Luna retreated back inside, as Lynn and Lincoln covered their mouths. "What the hell is going on?!"

Lola deserted the remaining three, yelling out Lana's name midway.

"No, come back! Come-" Lynn raised and dropped her arms, defeated.

Luna switched the tv on for quick answers. The current channel was depicting;

 **Meteor Shower Expected to Land in Bay Area Spots**

"Dudes, check this out!" There was only a blurry angle, presumably by the cameraman just running to safety as he or she was delivering the emergency news. "Oh, my God!"

"They're not crashing here, but let's hope they don't where the others are!" Lynn cried.

Elsewhere, the majority of the gang were around dusty, dark red benches at a sloped edge that was cut off by a beautiful lake. The gang had not started the hike in the center of the woods yet, and had no longer the patience to wait for the others. Lupa kept shaking up the current in her boredom, while the others, except Linka, had been active on a game of tag for the new kid.

Linka was the only one sitting, avoiding the commotion made of laughter and "tag, you're it" going back and forth. She spectated Lupa doing her thing, silent. "You're not supposed to do that in public," she curtly told the emotionless clone.

"Yeah? Who says? There's no one around," scoffed the uncaring girl. She raised water and then began to spin it around. "Katara who?"

"I know, but I'm just saying."

"Girl, I get you, you're beginning to worry about them, and frankly, I've been as well, but we can't block out our humanity to fully focus on taking care of each other. That was something Lincoln neglected to remember, and he knows it too damn late. But not you, Linka. You don't have to be like him in that aspect." Lupa made a smiling face with the water and closed it in on Linka. "We're safe, anyways. None of us will be hurt ever again..."

Speaking of, the participants froze in the game as the first meteor had hit over a hundred feet away from them. Lupa let the water plop to the ground and looked into the sky that had already began to darken. "What the-"

A batch had begun to crash around them, either making heavy landings on the ground or water. Luan motioned the group to circle together. "You three, shield us!" Lupa looked straight up, eyes peeled for danger coming directly at them, as did Liby and Lacy, taking note from her.

Lily held onto the shaking Lucky, who was whimpering. "I want my mommy!"

Much of the area around them was being vastly reduced to smoke and crumbling debris consisting of shredded tree bark and branches. Mostly flying dirt was performing the lead act in this unnatural spectacle.

"Ack! My eyes are burning!" The black smoke that spawned was only just rising, but did some irritation to the gang. Lupa was squinting now. "Its too damn hot!"

"Keep eyes open!" Linka yelled. "Walk it off later!"

Liby and Lacy covered their noses away from the burning stench. "Talk about a bad barbecue!" Liby joked.

The barrage of asteroids had ended as Lupa broke away from her glaze. Her eyes grew to a red color, going to an itcy state. Lupa wiped them away repeatedly with her sleeves. "This is worse than poison ivy!"

Luan and Lily inspected the inflicted damage to mother nature. Only several trees had survived the slamm catastrophe. The dense smoke had blocked out everything that was visible the moments before impact. "What was that?!"

"Something exploded?" Lupa wondered.

"No, there's no debris of anything. Those looked like meteors to me." Linka looked back in the lake, in which the nearest one had landed. The huge, black rock, size equal to a Prius, was floating almost in the middle. "Someone's gonna get fired at NASA."

Then, the meteor sank down under the blue, making Linka curious. "Why didn't it sink before?" She stepped foot onto the lake, getting more wet with every step she took. Linka dipped her head to spot the big black rock. There was no prepping herself for what came next.

A silver hand seized her by her throat and rose above as a metallic being emerged. At first, she thought it was that damn robot they faced back awhile ago. Her hands immediately acted to try and break free, but the hand was cold and made up of some kind of metal, despite the being looking and moving about like a humanoid. It was also tall enough to be seven feet long.

"LINKA!" Lacy was the first to see her clone sister in trouble, and held up both hands to split them both up. Liby and the still irritated Lupa noticed the trouble, and were about to join in Lacy's aid, until other silver entities had begun to reveal themselves from the black fog around. One of the beings surprised Lacy by only putting its long, silver hand over her head. Lacy was paralyzed, no longer being able to act. Her arms were forced to her sides and was tossed down on her back.

Lupa tried to finish what Lacy started, but went through the same phase as Lacy. Liby stuttered, looking at the two. "Wh- Aw, geez..."

"RUN!" Luan picked up Lucky into her arms and ran from the closing-in silver entities. Lily followed pursuit, but Liby was instantly subdued as she ran. Linka had other plans; on instinct, she lunged herself down while still being choked, going for a nice headbutt after a high jump. She placed it where she believed the abdomen was, but it hurt like hell for her.

"Damn it!" She rubbed her head, and wondered if another move would work. "What the hell are you?!"

" _You'll find out soon enough."_

Linka didn't see a mouth or eyes on it. In fact, it didn't seem to have a face. "Let go of me!" She stuck both of her legs together, bend her knees and went for a strong kick. "Ha! Take-" This attack did nothing to the entity, but it kinda hurt her legs. "What the fuck?"

Lily overpassed the comedienne, who struggled with her load while running. Liby made it out of the clearing, which by then had she remembered her dream- the very same one that she then realized was a vision. It was happening again, only this time it was real.

"LYNN! LUNA!" Lily was far away from Luan, but wasn't aware of it. She ran until weariness reached out to her. There was no point in calling out to the ones who weren't there, but she did so anyway. Loly was scared enough at this point.

She tripped over the shiny hand concealed under the leaves she crunched by. "Oomf!" The hand seized her by her shoe, rendering her unable to get away. "L-LINCY!"

 _"Lincoln will not be able to save you. In fact, he is why we're here."_

Lily was lifted upside down, squirming around as the blood rushed to her head. "Lincy..."

 _"Sleep,"_ the being spoke. Lily fell into a trance of sleep, and was set down gently by the being.

Luan and the little boy were surrounded by three of the silver beings. She couldn't run anymore, so she allowed them to have whatever it was they wanted with her. "Okay, don't hurt me, please!" Right now, she could use that power suit she once used when the Louds broke into Lisa's main Vial Corp facility. "What do you want?"

The three silver humanoids lifted each a hand that made Luan shiver in fear. "What are you doing?" She covered the boy within her arms more tightly, and then shut her eyes, prepared for possible death.


	77. Consequences, Part Two

The four clones were now frozen stiff when their captors had moved in a group towards an unknown sandy location. They were levitating above the heads of the silver beings, when Lily, Luan and Lucky were brought to them.

"Where are we?" Luan opened her eyes to find that they were in a different location. It wasn't just them, but Lincoln, Lynn and Luna were looking around, completely flabbergasted. "Guys! You're okay!"

"Wha- Who are these-" Luna sensed danger upon seeing the clones floating above. She whipped out her claws for a fight. "Let them go!"

And so they were, dropped lifelessly to the ground. _"As you wish."_

"Are we in Egypt? A desert? Why are we here?" The many entities the trio saw was too much for them to handle. Lynn felt a little helpless in this situation. "Who- What are you?"

 _"We are..."_ The silver beings formed a circle around them. " _The Silver Legion, the galactic protectors of time and space."_

"Time and... Did we just step into fucking Marvel?"

Lincoln disregarded Luan's comment, and simply walked up to one of them. "Aliens? Oh, I'm so fucking honored." He spat onto its face. "Of time and space? Why, what did we do?"

Lynn, Luna and Luan exchanged weird glances at each other, confused by the latter's answer.

"What do you mean, Lincoln? You altered the damn timeline," Luna hissed.

The white haired man entered the confusion, wondering what Luna meant by that. "What are you on about?"

 _"The events, and prior, in which he shifted have been erased from his memory bank. Those were our laws embedded with the human parts of our laws. The only ones who know are those whom he has told."_

"What- When did-? Nothing of the sort happened!"

 _"Oh, but it did. It very much did happen. But, apart from the human Lincoln Loud, there was another."_ All fingers made each a shiny reflection when they pointed at Lynn.

"What? What did I do?" Lynn felt threatened all of a sudden.

 _"It is not what you've done, but rather what your future self has done. We've sensed a rip in the time-space continuum, but this is the second rip we've found. You, like him, have altered the timeline twice. The first time, the warning you sent to yourself was not heeded, and therefore, your older self acted to do things herself, resulting in this. Of course, we've already experienced the first time, and we remember that."_

"Y-yeah, I remember that. And the flaw... Last time I saw her, I mean them, it seemed like we won... We beat Lisa. But..." Lynn pictured the horrified look on Older Lynn's face before she vanished, and then Older Luan's crying also came to mind. "No, something was wrong..."

 _"Because something had changed from her own timeline, which will now be carried out here. Something other than your little victory."_

The silver member in front of Lincoln raised both of its arms. The missing twins magically appeared and hovered over them. _"The first time, we delivered three punishments; one for the entire family, and the other two each for you."_

"Lana! Lola! Are you okay?!" Luna got her response through their eyes that went up and down.

 _"Not for long. These two speedsters have the power to disrupt the timeline without the need of technology. Because of this..."_ The twins were finally released of their invisible chains. _"You are to race each other, post haste."_

"Huh? But we're equal in speed! And you can't make me!" Lola sassed.

 _"Make no mistake, humans. We will wipe out your kind if you do not comply. There have been far too many people who have bent the rules, and even numerous species before humanity have perished for trillions of years. We wiped the species you humans call dinosaurs, which was the recent species eliminated on Earth."_

"Y-You're g-gonna-" Lynn and Luna were intimated fiercely. These guys weren't anything like they've encountered before. Alien law enforcement, if it could be simplified easily. A very strict one, too. "There are so many innocents-"

 _"Meaningless to us. It is your choice, race for humanity, or die with humanity. Just to show our seriousness..."_ The silver humanoid rose into the air and lifted a hand, aiming it behind.

"Wait, what are you-?!"

At first, there was nothing but endless sand over the horizon. _"We will reign destruction and death on your inferior planet if you do not accept, however."_ They blinked, only to meet a horrifying sight; an actual city was now floating above the vast sandy hills. Luna waved her arms forward. "Now, wait just a second! You don't need to do this!"

Lana and Lola gulped fearfully. "We aren't obligated to do anything! Who are you to-"

The floating city then plummeted down in a dramatic angle. It was like something of a disaster movie, with the forming dust and the clear crumbling sound of the debris ringing off from there.

Luna and Lynn gasped heavily, while Luan cupped her mouth with both hands. "Oh, God..."

"You... Monsters!" Not only Lynn, but the others prayed that there were survivors in the ensuing chaos. Lynn was given the clear to attack the chrome aliens, and with Luna, charged right into the circle, hoping to break it away.

"Wait, stop!" Lincoln protested. The two sisters tumbled down unconsciously at the feet of the alien beings.

 _Make sure the twins make a sacrifice,_ Lynn recalled from long ago before blacking out.

Lana and Lola looked for an opening to escape, but it wasn't there for them. Not this time, even if they could phase through the enforcers. After that, it'd be a hunt. "Lola, I'm scared..." Lana whimpered.

Lincoln played defense, moving to protect his twin sisters. "Not them. They'll never do such a thing!"

 _"And we're making sure. They race, and regardless of who's the fastest..."_ They knew about the rare illness that the twins had caught through constantly shifting their body temperatures in nanoseconds. It had gotten bad for them already, that racing each other as the Legion demanded was likely to be the death of them- And that was exactly the reason for the death race was. The twins didn't want to risk it anymore, having gone more than enough concerned. _"Their powers shall be stripped away."_

"You can just strip it away now! I don't underst-" Lincoln then thought of something. "Wait, what- What happens to the loser?"

 _"You'll see..."_ The way it sounded to Lincoln sounded dread. Dread and serious.

"This is feeling like a punishment, so... Why won't you punish me?!"

 _"Oh, this is a punishment. But it's not yours."_ The beings faced the twins. _"Race around the world, this is start and finish line. Get to it, or die with your brethren."_

Lynn was the first to recover from her doze. "Lana, Lola, you have to do it! You have to race!"

"Lynn, don't encourage this!"

The eerie, dark warnings that the older version of herself was latching onto her, compelling her to fulfill a written destiny that had to be. "No, they can destroy us all! Twins, you have to-" Lincoln didn't hesitate to ram his foot onto her back.

"I'm not losing more sisters!"

"I know how it looks Linc, but- Lola, Lana, you'd be responsible for millions!"

"I- No, we- They're giving us a choice-"

"THAT WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T RACE!"

The dramatic scene made Lincoln understand know. "It's her, isn't it... This is Lynn's punishment?"

"We- Whatever we did, we didn't mean to break these rules! I just wanted... My family back..." Lynn looked back at her siblings, and the clones. "Surely there must be something else..."

 _"No, the two speedsters run. And then..."_

Lincoln now moved to act against them, feeling antsy about all of this. "You're not gonna-" Lynn then grabbed and tilted his legs forward, bringing him down.

"Lana, Lola, just run! RUN!"

"What about the-"

 _"No survivors detected,"_ the Legion informed Lynn in unison. They made an opening wide enough for the twins to start the death race as Lincoln picked himself up. "No, no! LYNN- TWINS!"

 _"Let's hope they don't die along the way,"_ one of the beings teased.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean?!" Lincoln yelled, helplessly seeing the twins zooming away. "NO!"

"Lincoln, please calm down!" It was either the lives of the twins, or, as the Legion had already demonstrated, the entire mankind as Lynn knew it. No, it wasn't an easy call to make, so she let Lincoln try to persuade the scared twins to go forward with it. Maybe to him, Lori was the last straw. No longer did the overprotective brother wish to live to see his remaining sisters die to unbeatable foes and whatnot, but this was different now, different enough to make Lynn take initiative this one time. Hopefully.

"No! We've lost enough, Lynn! Why them?!"

 _"We have given a perfect insight on the matter, Lincoln Loud. And yes, you're half right. This is not your punishment, but this is for all of you. We have something special for the both of you as soon as the race is over."_

Luan yelped at this, and moved with her nephew closer to Lynn and Lincoln. "What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know..." Lincoln honestly answered. His streak of rage against Lynn ended already. Maybe death was really fated for more of them, and what could he really do but watch it happen? Who next? Lily? Maybe Linka? No... It shouldn't have been that way. They've all suffered enough. When was it ever going to end?

Lana and Lola were running side to side. "Tell me you have a plan!" Lana was secretly hoping that nothing bad would play out while they ran for the longest distance in their career as speedsters. Nothing in her body was shaking as of yet.

"I do!" The duo passed the desert biome, entering into the sea. "We're just gonna have to finish at the same time! That's the plan, okay?"

Lana nodded, with a smiling forming back to her face in rising confidence. "Should we take our time or-?"

"We'll speed it up, just this one time! We'll tell the others we can no longer run like this after this ends!" Lola didn't think anything could, and would, happen to them, unlike the other twin.

Lynn used her cuddling charms to further ease her brother down. "I'm sorry, Linc..."

"Don't apologize to me," he barked. "Damn it, twins..."

A silverhead lifted Lincoln from the ground, knocking Lynn back. "What gives?!" It drew him nearer to it, close enough to have his head face-attacked by its arm. Upon contact, all dead memories were beginning to return. Lucy's predated death, Timeline X, and last of all, Liberty Loud and her maniacal antics. "I... You... No, I-" Lincoln was breathing heavily, sweat already forming around his forehead.

 _"Do you understand now?"_

"She warned me about you. No, I didn't believe it completely. Girl was crazy..."

 _"Liberty Loud was indeed sent here as it was her sentence, and Lynn's actions had broken her free from her containment. It is also true we guaranteed a chance for survival on her part, which meant the demise of Lincoln Loud primarily. In a way, she was a living warning, an omen of our arrival here on Earth."_

"What? You mean that female Lincoln lookalike?"

 _"It seems she is no longer a menace, however. Hopefully, she has learned her lesson about tampering with things she doesn't understand. Like some people..."_

Lincoln felt the back of his hair stand firm and tall. He didn't want to portray direct and clear fear on his face. These beings of unimaginable, unlimited power- What was is that they planned to do with him and Lynn?

 _"Not long now until the speedsters finish."_

At halfway around the world, the twins were currently speeding away through some foreign city that was clearly the victim of poverty. "I'd never seen such... These people aren't..." Lana began to slow down to get steady images of the hell she had only seen and heard through media. Lola shifted her velocity to the tomboy's level.

The twins had never really entered any populated areas outside of the U.S. whenever they ran for fun in the easier times. "There's too many problems we can't fix, Lana. Running isn't everything. Pick up the pace, we're closer now..."

What _would_ happen to the loser? Something cruel was definitely implied for the holder of 2nd place. Lana was already lagging from her concerns, forcing Lola to keep slowing down. "LANA!"

 _Young Lola Loud was interrupted while she applied eyeliner by one of Lana's frogs. It croaked loudly, almost sounding like a burp. This made Lola twitch enough to scrape the eyeliner onto her forehead, vreating an ugly, long line that looked like a unibrow from a certain distance._

 _"Aww, you're a burpy derpy today!" Lana exclaimed happily. "Isn't he the cutest?"_

 _Rather than Lola simply shouting, she laughed with evil intent. "Soooo cute!"_

 _It was way later that her cruel self acted to bash Seymour the frog to death with the shovel from the garage. "Disgusting!" The slime caught onto the shovel, but once she dug a hole and buried the amphibian, the dirt concealed the gooey substance from the shovel._

 _Yes, Lana saw Lola take the shovel back to the garage, after a search for the frog._

 _"He must've run away," Lola answered with her shoulders raised. "Don't worry, Lana. You have more pets anyway."_

Right now, Lola was feeling like a complete bitch. Who could have blamed her? Apart from that time, there were more countless events in which she did more harm than help. "Lana..."

The diva complex who loved to look good, but be evil. Daddy's _spoiled_ little girl, before daddy was talen away from her. No, mostly everything was. Everything but Lana.

 _"Oh, they are near now."_ The silverheads all turned to their right at the same time.

"Please..." Luan silently prayed.

"Let my brother go!" Lynn tried to tug Lincoln down to the ground. "Please!"

 _"Once it's over, Lynn Loud Jr."_

Luan was frantically biting her fingernails at this point. Lynn fell on her ass after her fifth attempt st trying to pull Lincoln down. She crawled to Luna, who was still knocked up. "Wake up!" She had to lightly slap her, as she had more than excessive force to actually kill her if she didn't hold back.

Luna gasped awake. "What happened?! Where are they?!"

"Lynn urged them to race..." Lincoln filled in. "We've gotta wait until-"

The twins finally reached the finish line, seeing the silver reflections the sun was hitting off of. "At the same time, Lana!"

"Okay!"

"Go faster, Lana!" Lola egged on. Oh, yes, their plan at first was to finish together. That was risky by itself, meaning possible death for the both of them. Then again, they were in danger the minute they sped away. Lola was ecstatic and relieved that they were seemingly safe. But now came the hardest challenge she reconsidered near the end.

The gang of silverheads formed into two lines, width parallel to a road. Lana was laughing as she met up again with her many siblings. "We win! Told you we're in equal speed!" However, nobody was smiling or cheering for them. "Guys? What's wrong? Lola, what's-"

But Lola wasn't next to her at all. No, the teenage diva had slowed down once she saw Lana increase her velocity up a notch. When she finally got there, all she whispered was, "Aw, I lost..."

They then closed in on her.

"No. No, no, no! Lola!" Lana was already developing tears through Lynn's screams. "LOLA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"


	78. Consequences, Conclusion

"LOLA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lynn wanted to give her what for, while she helped Luna up.

Lana whimpered heavily, being completely worried for the diva. "Sis, no!"

 _"It seems you chose who takes the beating here. Very well,"_ they said, now circling around Lola.

"Lana- Guys, I'm- I'm really sorry," Lola blurted out. "Whatever happens... I love-" She was jerked into the air, frantically moving her legs. "Lan- Lana!"

 _"Goodbye."_

The diva then took on a dusty form, being blown away into the breeze as she screamed. Lana, Luan and Luna shrieked to the max. "NO, NOT LOLA!" Lynn screeched. The teenager's clothes hit the center along with the specs of dust that stuck to them.

"Lola! Lola!" Lana forced through her breaking voice.

"Please, no!" Luan screamed.

Lynn was lifted into the air, taking a spot right next to Lincoln. _"You two are why we're here."_

"Lincoln!" Lynn grunted and shook about. "Oh, God!" She succumbed to fear of the unknown that had her and her brother's name written on it. "You're gonna kill us, too!"

The others behind her grew quietly concerned, but did make tiny puppy yelps.

 _"To kill you would be easy. No, this is worse than death, because it'll always be with you until death."_ With that having been said, one of the silverheads lifted its hands to both of their heads. _"It is time..."_ It then transported them to a different location.

"L-Linc? Linc!" Lynn was kept afloat high in the air. The silverhead let Lincoln go, and pointed behind itself. "LINC, IT'S OUR HOUSE!"

 _"This is where everything wrong went. Have you ever thought why what happened happened?"_

Lincoln flexed his muscles and looked past the alien. The house was somehow standing, even after they blew it up once and for all. "Who fixed it? What the hell is this?"

 _"Welcome to your past, Lincoln and Lynn Loud."_

"P-past?! What- Past as in our-"

Charles and Cliff galloped their way from behind the house, serving as a hell of a shock to the two. "C-Charles?! Charles!" They greeted Lincoln with warm licks and head brushing. "T-they can see me?!"

 _"Yes, it is at that. But don't mistake the reason you're here."_

"You gonna make me relive some sort of happy memory? That sounds like it, and-" The silverhead snapped, and in that instance, Lincoln found himself in the familiar living room. It was empty, however, and the quiet steadiness told him the young siblings were in their rooms. "What am I doing here?"

 _"Lynn Loud shall be spectating from outside. She is able to see what I see while you carry out a specific act."_

"Carry out- I don't understand..."

The eleven year old Lincoln came down running for a snack. "Hey, Linc! Fetch me a pop-tart, too!" That was the teenage Lynn's voice calling from the hall. This instantly answered when exactly Lincoln was.

"No, no, you didn't- This is it. This is the day of the fire..."

 _"Yes..."_

"And you brought me here to relive it..."

 _"Not to relive it..._ A gray lighter formed in its hand, and floated its way to Lincoln. _"Set it off, Lincoln Loud."_

Lynn was screaming from outside, once piecing together what the silverhead intended Lincoln to do. "NO, DON'T DO IT! LINCOLN, DON'T!"

Lincoln held and stared at the lighter, and was then no longer lost by what he had to do. His eyes widened with shock and horror. "No, this isn't real- I can't do this."

 _"That is unfortunate for you, for what's at stake is quick annihilation, and failure to set off events that had already happened will cause a new rip in the timestream. Are you sure you wanna break the rules again?"_

He stammered about, actually shaking the lighter. "I-it was me, wasn't it? This me?!"

 _"If only it were easy to avoid this so none of this can happen, but it is all fated. And this is your punishment, too. You've earned this, Lincoln Loud."_

"LINCOLN!" Everything was completely surreal to the sporty sister, there was no way this was really happening. Unlike the simulation, the familiar negative adrenaline rushed through her, the same one she had only felt only a few times before. "DON'T!"

Once, they survived the terrible tragedy, and that was different. Sure, maybe some of the siblings wanted to know how and why it happened, when they were going on about it logically, and not godly.

Lincoln sparked up the lighter. "This... Of all the things I've ever done..."

 _"The term here would be... Poetic. The very thing that haunts you the most, was meant to be played by your hand, all along. Go on, drop it, and let the kingdom fall."_

"M-mom... Dad..." Lincoln's voice went unsteady, whole body shaking with such tense. "N-n-n... Lily..."

 _"Just let it go, Lincoln, like you should have let your anger go from the beginning."_

"I- No, I can't do this!"

 _"Oh, but you can."_

The white haired man with the atrocious dilemma fell to his knees. "Anything. I'll do anything but that. P-please have mercy!"

"LINCOLN, DON'T!" Lynn's screaming was aching her throat, so she stopped there. _Don't drop it, please._

"L-Lynn... I- I dd this already... I dropped this already..."

 _"Yes, you have."_

"Lynn, I'm s-s-"

"LINCOLN FUCKING LOUD, YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"S-s-sorry..." Lincoln walked to the curtains... "I'm so s-sorry..."

 _He didn't expect to see Lily there in the fast food place, while he was on his trip with Clyde back to one of his safehouses. She grew up to be big and strong, but wasn't in his level. She was ecstatic to see him; someone else other than Luan, who kept things from Lily, to call a sibling._

 _His rage, hatred of everything that was had blinded him, and he recklessly had placed too many of his sisters in mortal danger countless times. Even Lily was caught in an explosion, acting to save her brother who she didn't want to lose as fast has he came back to her._

 _Leni died on them twice, something that Lincoln held himself accountable for. Lucy, Lori, and now Lola have ended up dying. Them, and who else? Did he fail? Was everything his fault, in a sense?_

Even if it wasn't, it sure as hell was now. The curtains were set ablaze, and Lincoln dropped the lighter. "Forgive me..."

The ghosts of Lori, Leni, Lola and their parents might as well have been breathing down his neck and berating him via cold chills right about now.

"NOOOO!" Lynn was lowered back to the ground, crying harshly. "LINC!"

He and the silverhead watched the fire begin to consume its way to the entire house. "No..."

 _"It's time to head back now..."_

Luna and Luan tended to the clones, who have been let out of their paralysis. All but Lupa and Linka were huddled, mourning away for Lola. Luna had picked up the diva's clothes and folded them like it was fresh laundry. One by one, they all placed a hand over the clothes to pay their respects.

Lacy and Liby egged Lupa to pay them herself when Lynn and Lincoln dropped back down to the desert.

"Guys!" Luan and Luna made their leap of joy at the two. "You're alive!"

Lincoln's eyes ascended to a lifeless level, only seeing right through Luna. "Linc?"

Lynn curled herself into a ball and slammed her hands onto the sand. "Fff... Ffff..." Her speaking attempts were futile, mere gibberish through her stutters. "Luhh..."

 _"What happens from here on out will be your own journey, Lincoln Loud. As for you, Lynn Loud..."_ The silverhead held a glowing green ball in its hand. _"You shall have the dead speedster's gift, which for you shall be a curse. This will replace your current abilities as well."_

"Uhhh... God..." The green object disintegrated into a misty form, blowing over to Lynn's face.

 _"All the debts have been paid, Loud family. Until we meet again..."_ The way they left wasn't how they came; they became transparent until none of the silverheads were visible.

"Lynn? Lynn, what happened? Lynn?"

Lincoln let gravity put him down on his back, unable to accept the most horrifying thing he had ever done. "Linc?" Luan leaned forward, but Lynn turned back up to deny her.

"No, don't. Let him- Let him be..." Lynn then tugged Luna's arm, moving them away from Lincoln. "We'll... We'll talk at home. I'll..." She sniffed lightly, "I'll fill you all in, okay? Just... Give me time."

"Dude?" Lynn's tears told the others she and Lincoln had witnessed or done something traumatizing. It was Lincoln's expression that made them realize it was very, very deep. "What happened?"

"Please, let's just-" Lynn stumbled up to Lana. "I don't wanna be here anymore..."

Luna faced the wreckage of the unnamed city that had just been destroyed. "I can't hear anything. No heartbeats, nothing..."

"Are we going to leave it like that?" Luan asked.

"We have no choice. NASA's probably gonna pick up on it soon, and we'd best leave before they do. Let's just hope they don't get wise or jump to conclusions..." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Help me up..."

Linka and Lupa moved to Lincoln's side, giving off glum-like looks down at him. "Did you kill kids or something? Or did they make you blow up-"

"Shut the fuck up, Lupa!" Linka punched the goth right in the stomach.

"Agh! You hit hard, girlie," Lupa laughed.

"Lincoln, what'd ya see?" Linka waved a hand over his face. "It's that bad, isn't it?"

"Didn't think Lola would give herself up like that," Lupa noted. "Poor Lana."

"Poor us, boo-hoo. We can't fucking get a break," Linka hissed. "Well, I think we're done here."

They all left the hot area with no rush. Lana was no longer worried about getting sick anymore, so she took them all back home. It turned out they were in a Nevada area, and the city that somehow ended up there was Hong Kong.

All the news stations were covering it, while the same question on the event was frequently asked; **How does a city end up halfway around a world?** All but Lupa, Linka and Lincoln were stuck in the news, hoping nothing could get pinned to them, or in the least, the phenos.

"Not us, we've gone unnoticed for months," Luna exclaimed. "We haven't been active at all, so we should be in the clear. Still, we should be in hiding nonetheless."

Lana fell asleep teary-eyed in Luna's arms. Liby and Lacy took young Lucky away to sleep when Lynn was ready to share what she had seen. As much as she didn't want to recap it, it had to be shared to everyone. She waited until everyone who planned to listen had taken a seat around.

In Lynn's room, Lincoln and the white-haired girls were taking up the only bed in the room. "You ready to talk?"

"It's not gonna do anything. What's done is done..."

Linka cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, but what was it? What did you do? What'd they make you do?"

"How about a smoke?" Lupa offered. "I think congratulations are in order, cause the twins saved the world."

"No... No smoke this time." Lincoln placed a hand on his head."Ugh, fucking hell... The fire... I-"

"Fire? What about the-" Lupa was tugged by her sweater right to Lincoln's face. He whispered onto her something dreaded that made her skin go further pale. Her mouth gaped open, surprised at what she learned. "No, they didn't!"

"They f-fucking did... I had no choice..."

"That's fucking bullshit!" Lupa immediately rushed out for a smoke, slamming the door violently behind her.

"What, Lincoln? Let it out!" Linka crossed her arms, expecting to be told.

"No, Linka. You don't deserve to know..."

"Hmmm, I can take it, you know!" Linka grew a little hostile, eager to force it out of him. "You still look at me like-"

"LINKA, YOU'RE STILL A KID! DON'T THINK YOU CAN SKIP THE CHILDHOOD YEARS YOU HAVE LEFT! I WANTED-" Lincoln let his fists fly into the wall behind him, making a few cracks. He calmed a little, enough to lower his shouting voice. "I did wrong, didn't I? I did wrong with you..."

"Don't- Don't go there..."

"Linka-" He grabbed her hand, puling her closer. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry you've had to be a witness and victim to our many dangers. I've... I've never told you-"

"Lincoln- D- F..."

"You remind me so much of who I once was. You remind me what it's like to be-"

"Lincoln, I swear to fucking God."

"-To be myself, before all the bad shit."

"Linc..." Linka had been emotionally penetrated. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"M-m-my Bun-Bun." The next thing they knew, Linka was cradled onto him, crying on his chest. He held her tightly, not thinking about letting go. "I love you," he said silently.

After years of finally barricading himself with layers of thick metal walls, they had finally come down. Underneath that angry, violent personality was a scarred little boy who wanted to have his family back, and would have traded whatever he was able to milk out of life for it.

There it was now. Not as a full deal, but he had to accept it. He had to accept what he had now, and not try to regain it completely. It was his mission to rescue Linka and Lucy from their first demise, but it only half worked. As for the innocent, sweet Leni, he failed her, and there was no apologizing to her.

Grasp. He had to grasp what there was now, and not lose it. It was time to settle now. Settle for a new life. A new life with him and the remainder of the Loud family. No more dying, no more tears. No more. It was time to head into the light. The light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 **AN: Freaking phew. All's well that ends well, am I right? Jk.**

 **Happy thanksgiving!**

 **Okay, yeah, poor Lana, now being no longer a twin. RIP Lola Loud. Yes, Lincoln is the one who started the fire in the first place. Surprise, surprise. I know it's a gruesome thing he had done and will live with. So, yeah its safe to say its shared among mostly everyone. I almost want to apologize for making it happen but, my god, was this a hell of a turn. Now you know where Lynn gets her speed abilities from.**

 **Okay, so now that this has successfully concluded, we move on to the final arc, and I'm aiming for the ending, despite all the many cruel acts bestowed upon the Louds, to be beautifully sad.**

 **December, my peeps.**

* * *

 **Epilogue;**

"Of course, where I'm from, I didn't deal with a speedster doppelganger, or any, for that matter. Pass me that Medi-Sin vial you've got." Liberty was holding a metallic capsule in her hand, open for a forming contingency plan.

 **"Here you are,"** DEREK whirred and clanked when handing a green colored vial to her. **"What is it you're planning to do with this? I do believe you already stated we can eliminate the Loud family as we have been briefed."**

"Oh, yeah, we've got this. I know where they are, and where they're going to be. But..." The last day she saw her brothers again was the day she was sent to this earth to relive her trauma, which rendered her insane in due time. Yes, this very well could happen to the Louds of this world, meaning Liberty and company could actually end up failing. "There's a very small chance we won't win. So this-" She filled up the capsule with the green chemical, and closed it. "This is going to guarantee success. But this takes time to dissolve. I'd say months, but thank God for Compound C, right, scrap metal?"

 **"And what are you going to do with that?"**

The maniacal Liberty Loud gave a dark, but triumphant smile, already knowing where and to whom she'd place it into; Lincoln Loud. And her opportunity came when she toyed with him the day they moved forward with their plan.


	79. Divided We Fall, Part One

_"Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man."_ -Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

 **December 7th, 2026 - Undisclosed Location**

Lynn Loud was on the bad end of an interrogation room. The brown sack that was bagged over her head after being captured was removed forcibly. The same two men who were sporting suits just like secret service agents, were there besides her, as security regulations enforced in wherever this was. Lynn's speed didn't seem to work at the moment, and was still trying to phase her hands through the shackles that locked her to the high-grade, metal table.

"What the hell is this? Where are my sisters?!" She gripped the shackles tightly and rocked her hands back and forth. She turned to face both of the silent men who were giving her minor claustrophobia. "Are you two gonna speak?"

The handle of the only door turned by itself. The lost Loud raised herself up, quieting as other individuals, presumably the proper authorities, were coming in with a video camera holstered over a tripod. "What is this? Hey, what's- Who are you?"

Like the two men, these others didn't reply at all. After the equipment was set up, everyone retreated back to whatever was beyond the room, leaving Lynn to wonder alone. "Are you serious?! Hey! Hey, don't-!" None of them had given her any attention, however. Again, she attempted to budge free from the shackles.

 _"Please state your name for the camera, miss."_ The voice in the intercom was thaf of a man's, calm and sincere but serious at the same time.

"Huh? You're taping me? I didn't do anything wrong! I tried to-"

 _"Ma'am, please state your name for the record."_

"Um... My name-" She took a deep breath, drawn out of nervousness and rising fear. "My name is Lynn Loud. God, I don't know how these things go. Talk me through it."

 _"What were you doing in San Francisco?"_

"We... It shouldn't be that murky. We were all fighting, against the same person. There's cameras everywhere. Surely, there's enough footage for a compilation!"

 _"And who was it you say you were fighting this time? We've got ahold of all the ghost reports, so we know about Lisa Loud, Vince Ventura, and these other Phenomenons you've faced since mid-year. Now, Lynn, who was it this time?"_

"This isn't your personal business. Besides, we're on the same side. What good would it do if I'm stuck like this?"

 _"I understand that this isn't easy for you and the rest of your family to accept the current events that have unfolded-"_

"IT'S NOT YOUR MESS TO FIX, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She stood up, out of the uncomfortable chair and kicked backwards to strike it.

 _"It became our business the moment civilian casualties was the aftermath of-"_

"AND WE'RE TRYING TO STOP IT! WE'RE NOT THE VILLAINS HERE! LET ME GO!"

 _"Regardless of your intentions, we decided to take your situation into our hands. Tell us, Lynn. Tell us where Lincoln Loud is."_

 **December 4th, 2026**

"Linc? Hey, Linc... Luna's cooked up some scrambled eggs." Lynn rubbed her hands, which were growing numb from the cold atmosphere. "Linc?"

The brother, now back in the common orange and blue, was still looking on to the direction of the lonely sea, brooding on about the greatest horror he didn't have a choice in. The faint screams of the dead in the family were growing louder, ringing and bouncing around in his head. Their voices, blaming him for the chain reaction of bad luck, in the form of death and darkness.

All this time, the answers. The answers were what he didn't acknowledge as that in which he, unlike some of the others, truly wanted. He dropped the lighter that started their living hell. He. He led them here, down this malevolent road that the light would not, and ever, be shining on. Lincoln did it. He broke the family, and be knew that Lynn had filled them in.

The constant reluctance to be around them was actually making them worried sick about him. Those who understood why he did it, weren't going to fault him for that. No, everything was far too hideous to play the blame game. Luna, the only opposing force that crossed Lincoln every now and then during their war of ideals and beliefs, had been standing down for awhile now. She gave no one no such grief, and wasn't going to now that poor little Lynn and the tough-as-nails Lincoln had not gotten over their own punishment.

"Linc..." Her verbal notifications had not yet gotten him over. Lynn didn't know what words to use then and there. He was just hurting, but he was allowing it. No, that fact wasn't exactly known to her, but she grew more concerned by then. Today was another day in the consecutive days he was placing himself as a lost, wandering soul. It was more than enough time to forgive and forget, but the broken man was still in the brooding state. "I'm sorry..."

It was all she was able to say. What he was feeling was negatively stronger than how hard the big reveal of the person behind the fire struck them each.

Lily Loud was still sensing the fractured atmosphere around them. She would often surprise hug most of the Louds who went to a mourning-feeling mode, still intend on lifting their spirits and vanity. She peered outside, saddened by the sight that was by now a regular show. "Poor Lincy..." The four clones and Lucky were in the room with her, with Lupa mainly being there to keep Lily, and if possible, the now-scarier Linka from going down the all-too familiar road.

"Girl- Uh, Lilster," Lupa called from behind. "He'll..." Lupa actually had no faith that Lincoln would easily forget this anytime soon. "Look, he's lived through worse. I'm sure he's going to be okay."

Lily didn't bother looking back. She developed puppy eyes at Lincoln, and was somehow hoping he'd turn and cease his wallowing. Yes, that would've probably worked if she was still the baby they all remembered a lifetime ago.

Linka, who knew better, only gave a dirty look down Lupa's sights. Of the two, Lupa was more closer to the understanding of Lincoln of the four clones. At least, that was, up until the point that Linka's hidden dark nature was forced upon, the unexpected factor in the aftermath of Liberty Loud's series of battles with the family. Linka surpassed it, due to only being the full-blooded clone of Lincoln Loud.

Liby and Lacy found the distraction in Lucky and were using that opportunity to give themselves something to laugh about. Something to smile for. "Hey, Lily!" Liby had Lacy placed on her shoulders, and Lacy had the giggling redhead on hers. "You should come join this human ladder!"

Lupa went over to the youngest Loud, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. "It's Lincoln, after all. He just needs time..." Lupa took her by the hand, moving her away. "Come on, they're trying something stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's fun!" Lacy protested.

"And funny!" Liby added, ending with a laugh.

Lucky was trying to reach the ceiling, groaning while extending his short hands to touch. "Make me taller!"

Lana, Luna and Luan were silent at the table. Lynn had given up on calling Lincoln by then, and had returned to the comfortable warmth. "Leave the leftovers for him..."

"Damn, dude," Luna squealed, "I can't... I can't believe you both-" She sighed, placing a hand onto the side of her head. "I'm really sorry, Lynn. To both of you... I can't believe it. After all this time-"

Luan talked over her, "Don't. Don't go there. I know what you're going to say. Please don't..." She shook her head, face completely in disarray. "He can't blame himself. He shouldn't... I really hate this..."

Lynn took her spot at the end of the table, only staring down at her platter of scrambled eggs. "I know... I- I can't... I don't-" Words meant nothing anymore. What Lynn wanted to simply do was scream and cry as much as her body and mind would allow. No, she wasn't able to accept what was, and what should have never been. Everything. Everything could have been different, if Lincoln had not let go. If Lincoln had shifted everything to the proper direction. No dead relatives. No senseless raging. And no living in fear and worry for the others.

Lynn lost herself in that moment. She swung her arm, knocking her plate out of the table, letting it shatter, and make its unnecessary mess onto the floor. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" Lynn shoved the table forward, making all the others' plates slide forward along with it and only Luna's made it off of the table. "WE DIDN'T NEED THIS! MOM, DAD, THE OTHERS, TOO! IT- WAS THIS-" Like before, like usually, they'd cry when the horror and misery of the past and its following shadows were repeatedly attacking them. Moreso when they, and they did, as a family, had to endure the fall of their own.

You'd think it would've ended with the fire, but what it was, had always been an omen that foretold a series of grisly events life had in store for them. All kinds of obstacles, some close enough to touch them, and other strange ones. Reasonable foes, like Lisa Loud, and then unexpected, irrational ones like Liberty Loud and Vince Ventura.

Life. Life was telling them nothing good was destined for them. And all of that now seemed even more true after the alien fiasco, which no one knew about, due to the extraterrestrial silverheads having impacted on all of the satellites that had picked them up but failed to deliver.

Lynn wasn't just crying this time. She went down to the floor, and was throwing her fist, trying to hit whatever she was able to. Mainly the wooden floor was taking up her punches. Lynn was too busy breaking down in rage that she forgot her super strength was permanently gone, courtesy of those damn aliens. Her knuckles were sustaining a painful red, but she pushed past the pain of it and kept going. She screamed as she kept pounding away. Anymore punching and she was guaranteed to end up with fractured bones on her hands. When the blood had become visible, Luan squirmed at it and stormed out of the kitchen, unable to stand the broken Lynn hurting herself.

Luna's hard, scaly tail grabbed hold of one of Lynn's hands and pulled her off the ground. "Lynn, please stop."

Lynn whimpered, eyes watery and lips quivering uncontrollably. She looked to the ground, where her blood was spilled on. "Let me- Let me-" She then shook her head, sniffing. "You don't know... You don't know how- How horrible-"

Luna lowered the fragile sister back down, but still had her grasp on Lynn. "I'll never know, Lynn. I'll never know how ugly it was. Dude, I'm sorry you had to see it. But- You're not alone, Lynn. It's affected most of us, too. I'm... I'm angry. I'm horrified. I'm... I don't know what to feel anymore. But it hurts, Lynn. It hurts to know..."

"I- I wasn't able to stop it. T-they made me watch, Lunes. They forced me to watch." Lynn wiped her wet face clean from the tears, but only smeared them into a blindfold of moistness. "I-I should have stopped it... If I was strong to-"

"Lynn, please. Don't think about it," Luna soothed, finally letting go of Lynn's arm. She engulfed her in a calming hug. "Lynn, there's nothing, and I mean nothing you could've done. And even if you did... Who knows what that would've meant, you know?"

"Linc... Linc, he-"

"Hey, hey, shhh. You listen to me, Lynnie. Both of you, you have us. You have us, okay? We do what we've been doing for so long, and that's watching over each other. We'll make sure we'll all be okay..."

"H-he killed-" Lynn's face met Luna's purple shirt by forced, which muffled her cries. The sports girl was then sobbing heavily into the rocker's shirt.

"There, there, alright? It's going to be fine..."

Lana, still seated in silence, finally had the strength to stand up. She walked over to both sisters, and joined them, turning it into a small group hug.

Lincoln walked past the kitchen, to which only Luna sensed. He decided that his stomach was all but craving food. Luan took solitude on the stairs, hands and head over her knees. She didn't bother looking to see Luna, who was likely to check up on her. "Go away," she instructed actually to Lincoln.

"I just came inside, and you want me to go away?" Lincoln filled the space Luan wasn't occupying.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were Luna," she choked out. "I'm sorry, I'm just- Have you seen Lynn back there?"

"I saw comforting, so it's obvious what was going on. How about you? How are you holding up?"

Luan shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands. "I uhhh... Yeah, I could use some better news. Better anything, actually."

He nodded, fully agreeing with Luan. "Yeah, yeah we could."

"Linc?"

"Yeah?" Her tone struck him, like she was about to go all mushy on him. Pity, sympathy, these were what he didn't need, but was bound to receive regardless if he wanted it or not. He was ready again to ignore it.

"I'm sorry you had to do it..."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "I know what you're gonna say, sis."

"Oh?" She lifted her head from her knees, rendering her attention to him. "Sorry, I know. The others, they've probably, well, you know, talked."

"A few times too many," he added.

"It's not your fault, but... It's gotten worse for you, and we all know it. You don't talk to us anymore. All you do is just stare out, planted like a tree. It's not healthy, Linc."

"It works for me. I-" He sighed heavily, "I wasn't going to drop it, even if I truly wanted to. They knew it, they knew I had too! I didn't want to!" He banged at the wall, burning from the inside.

"Linc-" Luan eased herself to lightly touch him. "Linc, please-"

He brushed her hands away, standing up in front of her. "I can't- No, this... All of this- I did this, I doomed us all. I was the one!" He punched at the wall, which managed to scare Luan now.

"Linc, please calm down." She nervously followed his lead and eyed behind her. Maybe the others were hearing another one of Lincoln's episodes. "Oh, my god!"

The three sisters had snuck up behind Luan while she still looked on at Lincoln's flying rage onto the wall. He had finished creating a big enough hole to start ripping out the chunks away from it, angrily screaming.

"LINCOLN, I PAID FOR THIS PLACE!" Lynn yelled, aiming to stop him. Luna tugged her back by her shirt.

"We can always fix the wall anytime, but if this helps him, it's gotta be. Let him rage, Lynn. He needs to let it all out."

Then, Lincoln had finally finished his vandalism, falling onto his back from some sort of weakness. He plummeted like a lifeless scarecrow, finally enabling them to move toward him. His eyes went shut.

"LINC!" Lynn was the closest to his face, and had her hand on his chin, shaking his face by it. "LINC?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" She slapped him from both hands.

"I can still hear a heartbeat!" Luna said, moving Lynn back. "Maybe it was-"

A dark shade began to form around his eyes, making Luan gasp. "Oh, no... No, it can't be..." His face turned to ash black, with the blue veins becoming clear as this happened.

"What the fuck is this?" Lynn eyed around the transforming face, and then kept shifting back and forth between her sisters. "What's going on with him?!"

"It's... It's... Holy shit!" Luan hid behind Luna, cowering in fear. "I know what that is, it's-"

 _Luan was uncomfortably tied up, riding shotgun to an unknown destination, courtesy of Lincoln Loud, a sibling she had no seen in ten years. He was finishing up informing her about a dangerous chemical, dubbed Medi-Sin, and its counter serum. Luan gasped with not enough seriousness in her voice. "What if I'm exposed?! Oh, noooo."_

 _He took his eyes off the road to look at her. "Pffft, no, you're not. There's symptoms to it. Your pupils disappear, your whole face turns ash black, and your veins are visible. Its real hideous. Apart from your breath, you're fine. Well, maybe not fine, but, you know."_

"It's that. It's Medi-Sin."

"Medicine? What? Medicine for what?" Lynn shook Lincoln with her foot this time, still hoping for a reaction.

"No, not medicine! It's that serum Vial Corp created!"

Lincoln's eyes popped open, with nothing but milky whiteness visible in his eyes.

"Be careful. He mentioned it wasn't good to be exposed to it when-" Luan then retreated further back after Lincoln snatched and hurled Luna out the window.

"LINC!" Lynn raised her hands in front of her. "Take it easy, Linc!" Lynn made several paces backwards, leading him into the corner. The brother growled beastly at her, fists formed and clenched, ready to fight with Lynn.

Lynn zoomed in a circle, running out. She appeared outside the shattered window. "I'm right here, Linc!"

Luna cleared her shirt from the pieces of glass that rested on her. "Fuck! We can't do this!"

"We'll subdue him together!" Lynn readied herself, sticking by Luna. "You ready?!"

"To fight him? No, no I'm not!" Luna countered.

Lincoln jumped out the window, landing like a skateboarder dodging obstacles. He was now degraded to a mindless beast, and all this was progressing, while the fearful Luan was rushing upstairs with Lana to warn the others.

"Get ready!" Lynn yelled, as Lincoln began to charge at them.


	80. Divided We Fall, Part Two

**December 7th, 2026 - Undisclosed Location**

 _"It's skeptical to me. I do believe you know the whereabouts of Lincoln. From what we've gathered so far, he's not himself. Is that right?"_

Lynn opened the cup she formed with her hands, and then closed them shut. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. There's a cure for it. I don't know- Look, I don't know where it is, but it exists. Please, he's not the monster you see him as-"

 _"We have a stack of paperwork that says differently. We're aware of his past actions for over the past five years. We know of his Freight activities, and what came after. For the sake of the people, you must give us his location."_

"Well..."

 **December 4th, 2026**

"HCK!" Luna made the wrong move, dodging what she thought was a punch, diving underneath. Lincoln opened his fist, grabbing Luna's throat and squeezed mercilessly. "Lihhhh..." The end of her tail dove up to strike him in the chin, the desperate counterattack that might've just saved her life.

He made a kick as he tumbled backwards from Luna's hit, knocking her off balance. They both fell, leaving Lynn to act. "LINCOLN, STOP!"

The rogue brother just growled violently at them, as Lynn pulled Luna back up. "K... K..."

Luan and Lana interrupted the group of its fun acitivites, pointing down. "Guys, it's Lincoln! He's not well!"

The clones were the first of the bunch to head out immediately. Lily also followed, but was stopped by Luan. "You stay here with him, okay? It's more safe here."

Lily nodded, remaining put with the kid.

Lupa and Linka dropped to the developing fight, circling around Lincoln. "Hell's going on? What are you doing, Linc?"

Liby and Lacy peered through the window, observing from the safe spot.

"Be careful, you two!" Lynn warned.

Lincoln glanced behind, still carrying on the savage will to fight. However, upon seeing Linka, his angry expression reversed. "L... Luhh..." He fell on one knee, holding out a hand to Linka.

"Huh?" She, as were the others, grew suspiciously confused at this.

"Go on, Linka. I'll cover you." Lupa moved carefully behind Linka, ready to attack him if he were to try anything.

Linka wasn't even considering to make a move if he lunged at her by surprise. She assumed she was safe from him, noticing his tranquility spike up when he eyed her. Good for them, because it meant he was still in there, somewhere past the Medi-Sin.

"Linc," the clone whispered, gradually making the steady paces towards him. "What happened, Linc? T- Talk to me... Talk to Bun-Bun..."

He was drooling from the corner of his lip, now looking like he was about to doze off. "Lihhh... Buhhhn-" He snorted and coughed, and then followed her lead. Linka stopped halfway, letting Lincoln stumble the rest of the way to reach her.

Lupa's arms were both raised behind Linka, and Lynn and Luna were silently tiptoeing their way behind Lincoln.

"Kahhh..." Whatever the list of side effects to this serum was, it was clear as daylight that the loss of intelligence was one of them. But the memories didn't seem to have been wiped at all. It seemed he was being calmed by the clone. "Lihnkuh!"

"Yeah, yeah, easy, Lincoln- Erm, father..." The right term to call to him wasn't fully clear anymore. Not long ago, she completely reverted and just called him by his name. Of course, her innocence was retained, but was still calling him Lincoln. Maybe she had to acknowledge what wasn't really. "Dad..."

She'd know it wasn't really like that, but there was no one to call a father. Him, he was the closest thing. What was never clear was that Lori was a mother figure, who gave Lincoln the mantle of daddy. Sure, he wasn't the best figure in the world, but she was still alive. And she did love him as much as she did with herself. She loved him, and she needed him, as much as he did her.

She wrapped herself around him, rubbing her head against him like a cat would with its owner. "I'm here, dad. Sit..." She pulled him to the porch, with Lupa still keeping herself out of view behind Linka.

She moved around them, joining up with the other two. "What's the plan?"

Luna gulped, "We just knock him out. Or, we'll try, I guess, and hope we get lucky. We'll think of what do to afterwards..."

The three of them moved quickly behind him. Linka was unaware of their strategy, taking her time moving him down. "We won't hurt you, Linc. We just need to know how to fix-" She looked into his eyes, a somewhat scary sight to behold. In his eyes, were mere white fillings, save for some red veins still visible around.

Lincoln carelessly let himself down, as did Linka. She had both of her hands occupying his own, further pushing back the inner hostility he had just been experiencing moments ago. The three girls still advanced, still on the defensive. Linka shook her head at them.

"No, no. Stand down, move out of sight," she instructed, as if she truly knew what and how Lincoln was thinking. No, it was almost like it. Luna was the one who received the bad end of Lincoln's attacks as of yet. Maybe it was actually all based on their current relations.

"Luna, move away! Lupa, Lynn, don't worry a thing!" Linka was stroking Lincoln's head, while Luna scattered to the side.

"Is he really still mad at her? Is that why he attacked her?" Lupa lowered her arms, putting her secret trust in Linka. "Then, if whatever is amped in his system is re-igniting his anger-"

"-Then he'll want to kill not only Luna, but-" Lynn then gasped at what it truly meant. "Stop him!"

Lupa yanked him out from Linka's arms, making them both cry out in anger.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Linka got up, fuming.

"I really hate to do this! Ugh, set him down!" Lynn turned and sped away.

Lupa made the white-haired beast crash hard into the ground. "He's gonna hate us all, isn't he? I'm almost sorry for this, Linc..."

The monster within him had wasted no time in getting back up. Before he even let out his battle cry, Lynn's fist had shut his yapper, and the punch did beyond its work, sending him right through the left side of her house. "Damn you, Linc!"

The spectators had moved out of the way just in time. Lacy and Lana joined the fighters, while the remaining ones stayed put inside. Lily thought it safer to stick around them, and with Lucky did she race to the safety of Lynn and Lupa, which made Liby and Luan finally join up.

"What the hell? We don't need this!" Lynn looked around, relieved that the street was empty. But it wouldn't be for long. "We... Oh, my fucking God. No, this-" She angrily yelled, making a childish stomp in the process.

Luna peered through the hole Lincoln's body made. "I don't hear anything. You punched him too hard!"

"I don't have that much experience with this!" Lynn protested, still waving around her good arm. "Lana wouldn't help me out!"

"I told you to never run! It'll make you sick!" Lana spat out.

Luna was already moving further into the hole. "Lynn, let's go! We gotta get after him!"

"Right!" Lynn took Lupa by her arm. "You're coming with us."

Linka moved in front of them, eyeing Lynn with clear hostility. "I'm coming to. He's my-"

"No, you can get hurt! Besides, they need to get out of here," Lynn jerked her head to the side, referring to the others. "We'll get him back, okay?"

Luna followed footsteps that were formed on the beach. "Hey, guys, look! He came this way!" Luna followed the trail up until it was met with the waves of the ocean. "No, no, no, dudes! The ocean!" Luna ran into the water, taking a dive under the blue.

"Can you move the water?!" Lynn shook Lupa, who snapped back with her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! And no, I can't. But I can probably walk in without getting wet." Lupa was about to try, when Luna swam back up.

"Well?!" Lynn asked with worry in her system. "Is he-"

"I didn't see him, anywhere! He's... He's long gone! I can't fucking get a smell!" Luna was swimming back to shore, much to Lynn's dismay. "I'm sorry, dude..."

 _Damn it... Why did I have to punch him too hard?!_ Lynn inhaled deeply, aggravated at the situation. "How the fuck can you not sniff him out?!"

"I don't know, dude! I never had this problem before!" She and Lynn both took a look around both ends of the beach. "Damn it!"

"Should I fly up and see if I can spot him?" Lupa asked.

"No, that's risky," Luna thought. "But we have to do something. Who knows what he is able to do if..."

"Ugh, silly me. I keep forgetting-" Lynn's speeding off left a sandy mess in her wake, in which Luna shielded her eyes away from.

"A little more warning, dude!"

The area around was composed of land than city. Lynn took to the woods around, racing around in her desperate search for the rage-drunk brother. _Linc, don't do this to me... Where are you?_ She wasn't just worried, but also afraid. Where was he? And more importantly, was he going somewhere?

She was both worried for him and for what he was able to do in his current form. _Wherever you are, please don't do anything stupid._

Lynn was zigzagging all around, rendering herself out of breath. She had not thought it possible to get tired this fast. No, this was never something she had ever experienced in full. She stopped to catch her breath after more laps, slumping to the ground. _Damn it..._

Was this it? Was this how it felt to lose? Was this how it felt to not be able to do much? Was this... Was this how Lincoln felt?

The silence of the environment was realized, with only the birds playing their natural melody around. Lynn finally let the failure catch up to her. _What am I gonna do now?_

Luna and Lupa kept wait of Lynn, kicking mindlessly away at the sand. "She's taking forever, Lunes."

"She'll find him, we just have to wait!"

"And leave the others to fend for themselves? We're the last line of defense. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving-"

Luna tugged Lupa closer, aggravated. "Lynn needs our help on this-"

"And so do they! Let go of me!" Lupa tried to push the rocker away, but wasn't budged away from her grip. "What are you doing?! Did you forget the mission?!"

"We need to help Lynn!"

"Lynn can take of it herself. Put your trust and faith in her, why don't you?" Lupa released Luna's tight squeeze on her, plummeting her back down on the sand. "Do it yourself, I'll watch over them!" The goth rose into the air, floating away back towards the house.

Luna didn't even bother to pick herself up. She broke into small tears, not even wailing this time. "Why, why, why?!"

Linka was the only one who remained at the wrecked house, while the gang were already leaving away from it. Lupa appeared over the house, making a soft landing in front of Linka.

"He's long gone," Lupa reported. "Wherever Lynn punched him, he landed very far."

"Where's Lynn and Luna?"

"They're... Moping. I think they're gonna keep trying though."

This made Linka head towards the beach, but Lupa grabbed the girl's shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm doing what you're clearly not." Linka formed a fist, hidden on her side. "I've gotta help them..."

"No, Lynn has this. Come on, Linka, we need to-"

A convoy of black vans came screeching down the street, stopping right beside them. A well formed line of armed men centered onto them, guns held high and ready to fire. Linka and Lupa both raised their hands in the air, surprised and freaked out. "What the fuck is this?"

A gloomy Luna was making her way back to the family, letting Lynn keep up in her search by herself. She expected someone to check up on her, popping up with some news. Maybe Luan or Lily would be waiting for them, or maybe even the whole family, still by the house solely for whoever was coming. And she was now. The question was, were they waiting?

 _Sam... Sam..._

She pictured it. She pictured them being together again. Kissing, cuddling in some nice, warm bed. It was all she knew she wanted. And it was what she knew would ever be again.

 _My Sam..._

She stopped momentarily, getting lost in the flooding feelings and images of her dead lover. Comfort. Comfort from her lover is what she so heavily desired. And did so more than ever. "S-..."

That moment, just like Sam's life, was taken away from her in the form of armed men dressed entirely in black. They circled her, petrifying the rocker. "Who are you?!"

Her claws and tail went on standby mode. "Come on!" Luna growled, doing a turn.

"No need to be alarmed, miss," a voice spoke from the outer circle. "We're not the bad guys here. But we need you to come with us."

The weapons were still pointed on her, which didn't make her desire a surrender right there. "Who are you?"

The man the voice belonged to tapped the shoulders of two of the armed men, which was code to make way. He faced her, and Luna saw his face clear as day. "Y-you! You're-?!"

None of them had ever really seen their nameless advisor since their cutting away from the Agency. It was assumed that every member was history, ever since Lisa flipped over the card she had placed upside down upon being captured. "I am alive and well." As of now, he added sunglasses to the mix, but retained his nice business suit get-up still. "I hope you can trust me with this, Ms. Loud. We're not fully up-to-date on all your adventures since we last saw each other, so it's mandatory you come with us." He extended his hand out, still having Luna stare with wide eyes at him.

"We... Go where? There's-" What would it mean to tell Mr. Nobody of what was going on with Lincoln at the moment? For starters, she knew they'd definitely go after him, but would it be a capture or kill order? No, they didn't need to know about him. Not yet at least. This was seriously horrible timing on her part. "What do you- How did you find us?"

"I'll give you the necessary debriefing once we get back. Is there anyone else out there?"

Luna opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Lynn was probably not coming back with them. She took a sniff, and caught no Lynn scent apart from the multiple aromas that now clouded the air. "No, it's just me, and-"

"And the others back there, I know. Let's go."

Luna was escorted back to their convoy, entering the third van. There, Linka and Lupa were both already inside, silent and still. "Lynn's on her own," she whispered to them. "We can only hope she stops him..."

"Are... Are we being arrested?" Linka looked to the front as the van started up again. "They didn't tell us anything. You?"

"Not too much," Luna answered. "I wouldn't worry actually. But I'm curious what this is about, actually..." She was already wondering if this was possibly the long awaited response from the higher-ups. How inconvenient it was for the Louds that this was happening. "They were definitely watching us, that's for sure." It sure seemed like it was true, for they came right outside the house.

"Watching us? Is that so?" Linka wondered.

"Then they're not with the higher-ups, or they would've already taken us long ago. Right?" Lupa unzipped her black sweater upon growing uncomfortably hot, revealing a gray shirt underneath. "How long's this taking?"

"Don't fret, Lupes." Luna peered out the tiny windows of the back. _It's all up to you, Lynn..._

 **San Francisco**

Lincoln crawled out of the ocean, gagging out the water he didn't mean to swallow when trying to catch breathe. The moist touch in his palms went away as he further dragged himself away from the tidal waves. The burning sensation was doing nothing to him, not even bothering him in the slightest.

On the beach, were several onlooking beach-goers who became alerted once they've noticed his face while spectating him emerge out of the blue. The many murmurs and cries confused the mindless beast of him. There, the running began, followed by inhuman screams.

Lynn wasn't too far away at the moment. She had gone lost enough to simply run away from the whole situation. No Lincoln, and the others, they would probably be long gone. Lynn Loud, left all alone like once before. She was racing through the freeway, passing by every car in sight, while doing so in her crying mode. Lynn wasn't paying attention to where she wanted to go, so she ended up sitting, after running upwards, on the edge of a building, high enough to overlook the city.

 _Lincy..._

It was hopeless. She couldn't keep doing this forever. None of them could, or even would. Half of the family was gone, and where, just where would it end?

 _Why am I weak?_

Who else had to die until it ended, if it would ever?

All those people below, living their lives. Driving to and from work. Nothing to worry about. No one to worry for. She could've been there. Her, and everyone else. Everyone she loved and cared for, alive and well.

 _I'm sorry, Lincoln. Please come back to me..._

And in the coincidental turn of events, an explosion went off in the distance. The fire was barely visible in the distance, and it called for Lynn to investigate. She sniffed and wiped her eyes away, ready to find out what the ruckus was, which she hoped was Lincoln. And that was both good and bad, at the same time.

The white-haired beast was causing vandalism and carnage in the streets below. A burning truck was flipped over on the sidewalk, with him standing over it. Around the streets, several bodies were decorated around. Lynn came to the scene, carefully avoiding the civilians running for their lives. "LINCOLN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He jumped down, walking straight for her.

"Linc?! Linc, it's me, Lynn!"

He then ran and went for a punch. Lynn stepped out of the way, pushing his swinging arm away.

"LINC, STOP! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME?!"

He spun around, falling on his back. Lynn dragged him by his leg, giving him a fun ride up a building. "Lincy, I'm sorry for this-" Lynn swung him like a bat, sending him skidding along the rooftop.

"Guhhhh!" He growled, now limping back up.

"Oh, Lincoln, don't- Don't get up! Please!" Lynn was shaking her head, pleading to her brother hopelessly. "Linc, I'm serious! Don't make me hurt you! For God's sake..."

He kept moving, untouched by her words.

"Lincoln, I love you! I love you! Don't make me do this!"

"Duhhhh, hurrrr!" He came at her, but she ducked his hook maneuver again, and threw him down.

"WAKE UP, THIS ISN'T YOU!" She punched his face repeatedly, and then went on to slap. "LINC!"

He kicked at her feet, knocking her down right on top of him. "K- Luhh... Lynnnnn..."

"Yes, yes, it's me. It's me, Lincy. Stay with me... Stay-"

Lincoln placed his arms around her throat, squeezing tightly as he got up with her. "Luhhh... Wheeeek..."

Lynn choked intensely, trying to punch her way out. She then tried to budge his arms away from her. She felt her face getting hot and cramped up. Her eyes were going blurry, almost feeling like they'd pop out if Lincoln kept squeezing.

 _"No, not now! Not like this! Please!"_

"Mmm! Mm-mmm!" Lynn used the last of her strength to keep forcing his hands away, but to no avail. She finally let her hands plummet to her side, and slumped her head back, giving out completely. It seemed that Lynn was dead. Lincoln let go of the body, silently growling.

Lynn had no choice but to pull possum on him. He turned his back to her, which was the window she definitely needed. "I'm sorry for this..." She spun around him, creating a strong wind current that lost its gravity within. He rose like an angel, going up high for Lynn to complete her move; she re-enacted her punch that sent him far away, but only this time, she made a harder hit, actually aiming to do more damage than knock him unconscious.

And that did it. She punched him in the face, and within the next three seconds, Lincoln was gone, flying to amothet part of the city. Not only was her hand hurting, but it was covered in enough blood to make Lynn believe he might've been killed on impact.

She didn't want to. She didn't want this to happen, but there was no other way. She didn't want to hurt- No, kill him. It didn't have to be this way. She coughed and wheezed, still feeling his hands on her.

 _What have I done? Linc... Linc, I'm- I'm so sorry... I love you..._


	81. Divided We Fall, Part Three

**December 7th, 2026 - Undisclosed Location**

"I spend the that day looking for him. I did, and I fought him, I had to! I didn't wanna believe it. I didn't want him to be... But I thought, I really though he was-" Lynn turned to her side, then tilted her head down. "Cure... He's... Yeah, after that, between then, and hours ago, you found me. And now I'm here... Can't you idiots track him on your satellites?!"

 _"So, you punched him to God knows where, and you believed he was dead?"_

"I do... I was sure he was... I woke up after the evacuation. He was still alive, causing havoc..."

 _"Okay, Lynn. Here's what we're gonna do..."_

 **December 5th, 2026**

"So, you've always known where we've been after our falling out with the Agency? Is that right?" Luna, Lupa and Linka were part of the debriefing of the facility once a Vial Corp one. They sat in the top floor office, renovated to look more like a precinct. Their unnamed advisor was there, like he had been when they were recruited for the Agency, informing the trio.

"Well, yes. After the latest New York incident, we've caught you on radar. Of course, I do know of your intentions, and I know you mean well, so I've looked past it. Unfortunately, not everyone will, so-"

"The Agency is back?" Lupa was the only one not sitting in a chair. She was leaning against the doorway, puffing on a cigarette. "I could've sworn you'd come after us."

"Oh, indeed. You all involuntarily leaving had complicated things for us. Then, you handed our target to us... And, well, all of this happened."

"So, the way this sounds, this is us being captured. You showed up as soon as you sensed trouble."

"Correct. We're aware of what's going on with Lincoln. You see, all of you, you're to be contained. This isn't prison. But you'll have to remain here. We can accommodate, yes. I only ask that for the safety of the innocent, non-powered people, that you don't leave for awhile. I'm doing you a favor here. We will do our best to find Lynn and Lincoln."

"Right, yeah. Ugh..." Luna crossed her arms, standing up and paced like an impatient, upset mother. "Only, she should have stopped trying, and should've come right back. I..." She put a hand on her forehead and rubbed. "I can't believe he actually went and killed some civilians. That's not the Lincoln I know."

"Which is why we're here, developing the proper antidote. We've been given kill orders for such hostoles, but I know Lincoln Loud. I know what lines he does and doesn't cross, so I'm gonna bend the rules here, as subtlety as I can."

"You're... Not going to hurt him?" LinkaLinka's mouth went agape.

"No, not at all. But it's top priority that we find him before anyone else does."

"Huh? Why's that?" Luna rose from the chair, alarmed.

"Because we're not the only ones looking for him at this very second."

 **San Francisco**

Lynn spend the past day snoozing to regain all of her strength. It was midnight when she woke up screaming. The last thing she remembered was Lincoln nearly killing her, and that was terrifying for her. The darkness of the night made it hard for her to look around. Then, she also remembered she was on a rooftop. "Damn it..."

The blood on her hand was dry and felt weird on it. The sporty girl peered down upon hearing some chatters and static down below. The streets where she encountered Lincoln, were closed off as a crime scene. But it didn't just look like a normal one, however.

There were tents, several military grade vehicles, and soldiers all walking in and out of the tents.

"What the-?" Lynn was dumbfounded by this. _Damn it, Lincoln!_

This had now turned into more than any of them could chew. The army, sent in by the higher-ups no doubt, were here to likely kill the menace that was once her brother. If he was still alive that was.

Wherever the others were, she hoped they were all far from here. They had to be, right? Pity no one had bothered to get phones yet, otherwise she would have been far from here at the moment. Lynn kept staring down, until a red dot met her chest. She didn't even notice it after the first shot rang out.

Lynn fell from the rooftop, back landing on a parked car. "Ugh!" Her back ached with too much pain to pay attention to her surroundings. "FUCK!" She rolled off of the car, falling on the hard road.

"Hold it! Stop right there!"

Lynn looked up to see herself surrounded by several soldiers. "Ah! No, don't shoot!" She folded her arms behind her back. "I'm complying! Don't shoot!"

The next few minutes saw to it that she was given some blue injection after being tied up and seated at one of the tents. "What did you give me?!"

No one was giving her that attention anymore. Only one soldier seemed to be staring at her while speaking through a walkie-talkie. It was obvious he was notifying someone serious about her.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?!"

She went on a shouting marathon, unsuccessful at escaping with her powers. "Bastards! You've suppressed them!"

 **Elsewhere**

Luna and the clones prepped up, waiting at the hangar they weren't familiar with, waiting for further orders. "So... Liby, Lacy, you understand how serious this is?"

The two nodded, and were given a tight hand squeezing from Lupa. "Remember," she told them, "Lincoln will attack us once we do. It's not gonna be safe."

"And especially since we can't use any of their weapons," Linka added, "Their fine print says we never teamed up with these losers again. This is it. We have once chance, and we can't get caught."

The mission was all but simple. The whole city was now under searchlights by a tactical U.S. Marine Corps placement. The excessive response after the white-haired Phenomenon, sighed in New York months ago, had caused death and destruction in his wake.

"Say your prayers now, or never," Lupa sassed. The group were then cleared for an Osprey bird at the end of the hangar. "Pity Lynn isn't here. We really need those legs on our side."

"Fuck it, dude. She made her choice," Luna coldly stated. "Don't expect her to be coming back."

"Lynn..." Lacy whsipered with a hint of pain. They boarded, sitting in the back. Linka was the only one who decided to stand, built with a stone face.

"Where's the pilot?" Liby asked. "Oh, don't tell me he's _winging_ it! Haha, get it?"

"Knock it the fuck off," Lupa spat. "We can joke when it's not a serious time."

 **San Francisco**

Lincoln's body went disturbed by an incoming military humvee. The driver applied the brakes just in time, with the screeching noise actually waking up the sleeping Lincoln.

"Sir? Sir, get out of the-"

Lincoln's face went revealed in the headlights, alerting the soldier. "Delta Bravo, this is-!"

Lincoln ripped the driver's door off of its hinges, and pulled the soldier away from his comms. A gun was pulled from his side, but Lincoln snapped the bone from his arm. The gun fell, and Lincoln then went to suffocate the soldier.

"Gahhhhh!" Lincoln searched the body, finding two grenades. He picked up the gun, and took off in the humvee. There was satisfaction that he met when he found an M4 sitting in the back. "Fuuuhhhnn..."

He wasn't two blocks away before another humvee showed up and was tailing him. Lincoln wasn't remotely scared or freaked out in any sense. He came to a stop after passing the third block, and grabbed the rifle from behind. "Raaaaahhh!"

"Come out with your hands up!" Another voice boomed.

Lincoln burst through the roof, firing upon the second humvee. "Dahhhh!" He forced the bottom half of his body through, and charged at it. He had wounded the second soldier by then, and dragged him out in front of the vehicle.

"Puh- please! Don't-" He was already bleeding out, having taken too many bullets to the chest. "Help me-" Lincoln had no intention of being merciful at all. The maniac ran him over, speeding off as fast as he could, away from both scenes.

Lynn was rocking the chair she was stuck in, up until she managed to fall on her side. "Why are you detaining me?! Let me the fuck go! I mean you no harm!" She closed her eyes, shivering in the coldness of the ground. "Please, I-"

She flinched at the sound of sudden gunfire from behind. "Wha-?"

"We've got a hostile, north side! North side!"

The clatter of footsteps followed after. "Hey, untie me! Come on! I can help!"

The firefight of Lincoln versus them was going fast just as it started. He spotted his fallen sister through the hordes of incoming enemies. "LYNN LOOWWWWD!"

"LINCOLN, LINCOLN, DONT HURT ANYONE!" Lynn was now pushing herself away, using her legs to scathe along the ground. "UNTIE ME!"

 **Above**

 _"I'm hearing all this chatter coming from below. There's a fight going on, its gotta be him,"_ the advisor spoke through the intercom.

"Lincoln?" Linka coughed, hiding her faint smile.

 _"It may very well be. I'm flying you over. Ready up!"_

The hatch opened up, letting the rushing airs in. "Oh, I remember now."

"What, you all done this before? Heh, I forget you all had adventures before we met." Lupa chuckled, stand up with Liby and Lacy. "We don't need parachutes, so we'll land first, and we'll catch you." Lupa walked past the parachutes, intent on a freefall.

"What? No parachutes?" Liby gulped nervously. "I don't know if I can do that..."

"Liby, you can. You've beaten that Pingrey girl once, didn't you? This isn't hard, alright?" Lupa lifted her hands, going into a cross position. She walked backwards until she stood firmly on the edge, and then fell back.

"Holy-" Liby started, before Lacy went full sprint out of the ship, making a dive into the night skies. "Oh, I can't do this!"

Linka placed a parachute on, and then squeezed a specific part of Liby's neck, which quickly put her to nap. "I'll be taking her with me," she told Luna, before heading out with the sleeping clone.

"Bloody hell..." Luna was the last to jump, and did so without a parachute. She passed Linka, who had already opened her chute before reaching halfway. "Don't be slow!"

Luna saw a center of lights, with a couple of them flashing out. _This must be the war zone!_ Luna's falling slowed down right before she came to pass through the buildings. Lupa and Lacy had already reached the ground, one block away from the ongoing firefight. Lupa was guiding Luna safely to them, while Lacy observed the battle.

"I see him! Lincoln's over there!"

The second Luna made her safe step back on lovely mother earth, she ran towards the fight. "So is Lynn, I can hear her screams! Wait for Linka and Liby here!"

"Lincoln, no!" Lynn lay witness to Lincoln going through all the soldiers, who was ignoring the bullets he was taking to his body. They hit but not entered his body at all. If anything, nothing was able to slow him down. Nothing humane, actually.

"GODDAMN YOU! LINCOLN, STOP THIS!"

Lynn was too busy watching Lincoln take down the last of the soldiers that she didn't notice Luna running out from the darkness behind her.

"Lynn, hey! We're here, we can stop him!" Luna lifted Lynn back up, slashing the tight rope with her claws. "Let's go!"

"Agh! They surpressed my speed! I can't help!" Lynn pointed to Lincoln. "I've tried to actually kill him, but he's still alive!"

"What?! No, don't! A cure is being developed!" Luna looked back, waving to the clones to get in the fight immediately. "The clones are with me. Everyone else is back with the newly rebuilt Agency."

"What, those guys are back?" Lynn questioned, as Lincoln had just finished up. "I'm staying out of this one..."

"The Agency figured you might've been captured, so here's this," Luna pulled out a red glass vial, and handed it to Lynn. "They counted on suppressing vials around here, so they gave me this. It cancels out the suppressors."

Lynn pulled the corkscrew off, and chugged down the red formula. "Ugh, it tastes like shit!"

Lincoln moved his attention toward them. His clothes were shredded up by the barrage of bullets he had received. "Lyyyyyyhhhnnn... Loooooonuhhh!"

"He looks like a zombie, dude!"

Luna and Lynn, now backed by Lupa and Linka, began hustling towards the beastly Lincoln. Lacy had to stay with the unconscious Liby, putting her on her back and blowing air into her face.

"Lincoln, it's us! We don't have to fight!" Lynn called out.

"I think we do. He just moped the floor with these men!"

Lupa then had an idea. "Wait, both of you!" She froze Lynn and Lupa both in their tracks, and pulled them back to her and Linka. "Remember earlier, how Linka calmed him?"

Indeed, they had all but remembered that at this point. Luna slapped a hand on her forehead, feeling stupid. "How could I forget about that?!"

Lupa turned to Linka, shifting her eyes to her and then to Lincoln. "Calm that Hulk down, will you?"

"Right!" Linka went ahead to try that while Lupa moved the two sisters into the tent. "We'll stay here, and she'll put him to a nice happy nappy, and then it's mission accomplished."

Linka ran up to him, and made a joyful leap onto him. "Hey, where's the fire?" Poor choice of words. "Father, I know you're in there..."

He huffed and snorted like an animal, looking at her curiously.

"We're making an antidote. Lily is worried about you. Lily, your youngest sister, you know?"

He growled, making her get off of him.

"F- Dad, it's Bun-Bun. That's what you used to call me... You don't anymore... I don't, I mean, I didn't know if I liked it. But... I kinda miss it. I miss..." Linka then grabbed his hand, lockingit gently with hers. "I miss you... Please come back to me..."

The expression on his face had gone to a soft, guilt-ridden one. She had assumed she had done it, and pulled him out of his monstrous form. How could she have been so wrong?

"Nooohhhht meeee..." He kicked her so hard that she went soaring backwards, striking against a car. She was bleeding from her head, which slumped over before she lifelessly fell onto the ground.

"LINKA!" Luna and Lynn sprang into action, while Lupa dragged Linka into the tent.

"You had your shot, Linc!" Luna screamed, jumping onto him. She buried her claws onto him multiple times, slicing away at his flesh. His blood got onto her face, but she didn't flinch at all. "You just hurt Linka! Monster!"

Lynn kept Lincoln's hands from grabbing the lizard on his chest. "Lincoln, I can't believe you!"

Lincoln growled, leaning up and bit Luna's neck. "OW, FUCK!" She shrieked. Lincoln let go, and headbutted her quickly after.

Lynn let go of Lincoln's hands, pulling Luna away to safety. "Are you okay?"

"By nothe! By thucking notheee!"

"It's over. He's down, wounded!" Lynn screamed. Lacy, carrying Liby, headed safely towards Lupa, who was attending to Linka's aid.

"She's knocked out!" Lupa informed.

"Jesus, Luna, you oughtta be-" Lynn actually slipped, stumbling back at the sound of gunshots. "LINC!"

Lincoln had pulled out the handgun he took, firing away at Lupa, Lacy and Liby. "Duhhhhhieeeee!"

Lynn moved back up, running across him to snatch up the gun. "NO, LINC!" She tossed the gun as far as her arm allowed, and she kicked at his bleeding chest, keeping him pinned down.

Lupa looked to her body, trying to spot the entry holes. "F-f...-" Her eyes then went to Liby and Lacy. Both of them were on the floor, motionless. "Oh, no... No!"

Her scream finally woke up the late Liby. "Ugh, don't do that again on me!" She rubbed her head, then turned to the side to see the dead Lacy, mouth agape, eyes wide, and the fresh hole the bullet that killed her right on her forehead. "L-Lace? Lacy?"

Lupa and Lynn met each other's eyes, both pairs showing pain at losing yet another Loud. This time, it was a clone to meet her end.

"Lacy!" Liby picked up the body, cradling it like a baby. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Her cries further added to Lupa's igniting rage.

"Dude, whatever you're thinking-" Luna was pushed away by Lupa as she neared Lynn and Lincoln.

"He just murdered my sister!"

"I... I know, I'm sorry. But this isn't him, and you know it! He doesn't have to die!"

"Stay the fuck out of my way!" Lupa sent Lynn upwards.

"LUPA, NO! DON'T-" Lynn coughed. She had screamed more than enough already, feeling like she was going to throw her voice.

Lincoln shut his eyes, while still bleeding. "Guhh..." His voice lowered while the chaos in between tensed up.

"Lupa, don't!" The scathed Luna, holding a hand to her neck, moved carefully to her. "We've captured him! We got him, and we can fix this!"

"For God's sake, he's not himself," Lynn added, still dangling in the air. "Lupa, put me down."

And Lupa waa looking back at the crying Liby, and then at Lacy's murderer. She could've done it. She could've killed him. She wanted it. A craving of brutal vengeance. "Ugh!" But this, no, this wasn't the Lincoln she knew. "FUCK!"

Lynn returned safely to the ground, giving out a relieved sigh, as did Luna. Lupa, on the other hand, began to break all the windows, by spinning around and pointing all over the damn place.

Lincoln seemed to have given out, and was marked safe to approach by Lynn. She and Luna inspected him. "It looks like he tired himself out," Luna commented. "I'll let them know he's ready for pick-up."

"Whoa, wait. What now? I'm..." Lynn laughed. "I'm not going back with you guys."

"What? What do you mean? They're gonna want to talk with you..."

Lynn crossed her arms, challenged. "Don't you think we're done with all of that? We've stayed in the dark for this long, and now-"

"Oh, come on, it's just a few questions! I'm sure we'd all be free to go, by the sound of things! This isn't a forced thing!"

"There you go, I don't have to go! You take him, and you fix him! But bring him back to me-"

"You don't own him, Lynn..."

"And neither do you, but we've been living perfectly! This'll just... It's gonna circle back!"

As they argued, Linka sat up, rising from unconsciousness. "Whoa, wait? Where is he?!" She noticed the crying Liby right outside. "Hey, what's-" It didn't take her long to figure out that someone had died. "Damn it!"

"No, it's not! This is all over now! We're not going back into a team! It's not even what they plan to do this time. We- Lynn, we really are free!"

"No..." She stepped back, looking at Lincoln still. "As long as we're alive, we'll never be free."

"What... What do you mean by that? Lynn..."

"I'm... The antidote, where is it?"

"I told you, it's not ready..."

Lynn shook her head. "Okay, then..." She bend down, putting both hands on Lincoln. "Tell me when its ready..."

"What? Wait, Lynn, what are you-" Luna was cut off by the following gust of air. Linka and Lupa silently watch Lynn take Lincoln away. "LYNN!"

"Where the fuck is she going with him?! I should've killed Lincoln!"

Both Luna and Linka turned to Lupa, saying in unison, "Would you shut the fuck up?"

She crossed her arms, mumbling angrily. "Pair of fuckheads."

"Well, what now?" Linka asked.

"This... This is kind of a bust. We just need that damn cure, fuck."

"Looks like we have to retreat, right?" They all looked around, noticing the carnage for what it was.

Lynn rested him on a catwalk in a warehouse at a pier. "Rest here, Lincoln... I'm gonna have to tie you up and keep you here..." She kissed his forehead, and then stroked his head gently. "We're gonna get that cure, and you'll finally be back to normal. But... What's normal mean to us now?"

Lynn then raced away, making sure there were no nearby offenders headinf around the pier. _Just a little longer until it's ready. Then we can finally go back to my house..._


	82. Divided We Fall, Conclusion

**December 7th, 2026 - Undisclosed Location**

 _"So, he's- What is he? Is he alive or is he dead? You're going here and there with this story!"_

"He's alive! I just... I don't know where he is! And that's the fucking truth! He's gone, I had no luck! Use your own technology! I just wanted to return to my humble abode, with my family. It wasn't just Lacy that he killed..."

 _"We're aware of which Louds he has killed in the fights."_

"Then- If that's so, then you should know. You should-"

 _"This is not about us, this is about you. We think you're lying. We think you do know of his whereabouts, and you're protecting him."_

"No, he's a monster! I'd never protect that side of him! I just want him back! Yes, I took him away, because... I don't know, I didn't want him to be arrested or tried. He's done enough damage, and I don't want him taken away from me..."

 _"We understand your concerns, Lynn, but-"_

"He's- I don't wanna lose him!"

 **December 5th, 2026 - Morning**

Luna didn't sleep that much that night, even after she was drained from her energy. Maybe it was Liby's night-long wailing that kept her up. Who knows? She was in the shared room she had with Luan. Most of the rooms, which were in the same pattern the Louds were familiar with in the first Agency, had two sisters in each of them. Lily and Lana shared one, Liby and Lupa had another, and Linka and Lucky had another. And that was it.

Whatever happened, Luan felt it was bad since Lynn and Lincoln hadn't yet returned. And what was more, was that Lacy didn't seem to have shown up either.

"Did she..." Luan didn't even finish, due to Luna sadly bobbing her head. Luan comforted Liby afterwards. "I'm so sorry..."

Lily was heartbroken to learn that it was her beloved brother who had carried this act out alone. "Lincy..."

"Lynn. Lynn took him. We had him, then she ran and left with him. She didn't want him, nor herself, to return here. She didn't want any trouble, I'd say. I don't blame her, this is where we've entered our darkest point in our lives. We did so much, but we've lost alot of us getting here. And... Lacy. We've lost her today..."

"What's being done about this?" Luan asked.

"We're getting the antidote ready, and then we'll find them. We have to..."

"Where do you think Lynn could be?"

"She might've not gotten far. Still in the area, I'd say. Army's pulling back, cause he disappeared. But I don't buy that. Lynn isn't that dumb..."

Lupa finally decided to speak. "I think it's best if we went around, looking."

"No, that's dangerous. And people will be out, too. We could be exposed if we try to find him..."

"I know that! We just need to administer the antidote. I propose we find Lynn first, is all. She'll be the one who'll give it to him."

Linka and Lupa reversed the roles, both playing with the young Lucky in front of Liby. Lily joined in afterwards, and all four were doing their best to cheer the depresssed Liby up. It wasn't even two minutes into the fun when Liby halted it by slamming Lupa into the wall. "You don't mourn her? Do any of you even care?"

There was that guilt-ridden silence that made them, except Lucky of course, all stop and look down. Liby retreated to another room, letting the goth girl go.

"Jesus, I need a smoke. This place is falling apart..."

"What? It's all stable!" Linka said.

"No, not what I mean..." Lupa sighed, putting her hood on. "Damn this family."

Lupa cut away from them, heading into the hall. She leaned against it, kicking away backwards into the wall.

"Hey," Linka decided to follow. "Just like you told me about him, Liby needs time."

"I get that, but that's not what bothered me... She's right. We- None of us were crying for her. I wasn't, you weren't, and that's the problem. We've gotten so strong, so... Used to it. I-" Lupa sighed, then sniffed. "I don't want to go like that. I don't want to die so that you'll look away and pretend it never happened."

"Lupes..."

"I didn't... I didn't ask-"

Linka slapped her hard. "Put that away, right now. I get it, you're guilty you didn't cry for Lacy's death. That doesn't mean no one will when you do. Or, when any one of us do. You're right, we're used to it. But not all of us. Why is Liby crying? Because she's not, she's still... She's more human than you or me. Her, that's your priority now. Make sure she lives. You die protecting her, if it has to be, and I can promise she'll cry for you. Don't be a pussy about not being a pussy, even though you are an actual pussy."

Lupa scoffed in a laughing manner. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And..." She punched Linka lightly on her shoulder. "Way to use that on me."

"Ha, you're welcome. You know, I'll miss Lacy too."

"I... Yeah, that I know we'll all do."

 _"Attention, Loud crew, report to the top floor immediately."_

"Is that for all of us?" Linka wondered.

"No, it's gotta be for the four of us. I'm not sure if Liby would be-"

"I'm ready to go," Liby said, strolling out of her new room. "We've got a brother to catch."

The three headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall. Luna joined them as Liby stepped foot inside. "Wait up, dudes!"

"You're so slow, woman!"

"Bloody clones!"

Linka wheezed a bit, covering her mouth. "She's jealous," she told Liby.

The blue vial was standing up on the desk of their nameless advisor. "This here is the cure to Medi-Sin. However, there have not been signs both Lincoln nor Lynn for the past few hours. Time is not something we so thoroughly have, however. Is there any place you think they'd both go?"

"No, I-" Luna began. "Oh, wait! Can you dudes track phones? Like, if I were to give you a phone number, could you-"

"Yes, we have such resources for that. Why?"

"Lynn, she has a phone. God, I don't..." She slapped her kneecaps. "I don't remember the dang number!"

"But you're sure she has a phone?"

"Very!"

"Alright, that's literally all we need to know," the advisor said, before going to his computer. He typed away at the keyboard, rolling his eyes all around the screen. "Ah, okay! She's... Pier 48."

"Is that where they are?!"

"Ready up, Louds!"

 **Pier 48, San Francisco**

Lynn did laps around the baseball field she didn't see through the night's eternal darkness. Lincoln was way out of it. However long there was left in his sleep, she hoped he wouldn't be waking up soon. "Oh, Lincoln..."

The lots were mostly empty, and the lack on people made this a definite safe spot for the two to be in. All Lynn had to do was wait for a cure. She wondered how long that would be. Hopefully before Lincoln started his day, going around rampaging again.

"Hurry, guys..."

Almost on cue, her wish came in the form of a blue portal ripping open in front of her. "No, not another time traveler..."

Out came the four Louds, led by Luna. "Lynn, you idiot! Where is he?!"

"Hey, no! What's this?! You're not taking him-"

"Relax, Lynn! We've got the damn antidote!" She held up the blue vial, waving it gently. "Take this to him, now! And we can be done here!"

"And then what? You're taking him away!"

"Lynn, don't be so fucking stupid! We have to make sure he's perfectly fine. God, we're not doing this again. What are you thinking?"

Lynn swiped the vial from her hands. "This will return him to normal?"

"Yes, its what we all want. He'll be safe with us, and you will too! Your house is gone, Lynn. He made too much noise, we have to hide with the Agency. We'd be safe there, don't you get it? We're fucked out here."

"Then, run. Go anywhere! Hide anywhere! Do what you want, and leave!"

"Not without Lincoln!" Linka screamed.

"Lynn, I know you're afraid. You won't lose him. None of us."

"I don't wanna feel trapped, away from a world that thinks I'm..." Lynn sighed.

"But we're not savages, Lynn. We're not the monsters they think we are, and you know it. We're doing what Lincoln deemed necessary, you know. He would have wanted this for us. He would be pushing you to take it, because he loves you. He loves and cares for you, just like he does all of us."

"I... I'm sorry."

"Lynn, take it to him. And we can talk about this further in the Agency. Go on, Lynn, give it to him!"

She firmly held the serum in her hands, circling around them. "Oh, sure, I'll give it to him... But we're not going back with you."

Linka could tolerate no more stupidity from her. "Don't you fucking dare!" She punched Lynn and bumped into her, which made things even more complicated. The serum was brushed out of her hands, shattering into the ground.

"NO, YOU IDIOTS!" Luna jumped to her knees in front of the blue mess. "AGH! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! THAT WAS OUR ONLY SHOT!"

Lynn cupped a hand over her mouth, while Linka and Lupa crossed their arms at Lynn. "Way to go, dipshit."

Liby pointed behind Lynn. "Hey, it's Lincoln! Right there!"

Sure enough, the beastly sibling was awake, staring down at them from the warehouse. "Lincoln! Li-" Lynn was knocked out of commission by Luna, while distracted. The others readied up for another round.

"Damn it, this was all we had!" Luna slowly moved towards Lincoln. "Follow my lead, dudes!"

Lincoln kept walking, as the group of four sprinted toward him.

"That's right, Lincoln! Focus on us!" Luna yelled.

 **Two Hours Later**

Lynn was unhappy that she missed out on whatever happened. "Lincoln!"

The area was still empty, only Luna and the others were also gone. Lincoln was as well.

"No! Not-" Lynn noticed a body in the distance. "Wh-What?"

Someone else had died, but who was it? Lynn didn't use her speed to give herself the boost. She walked casually to it, worn out by all the events going on. "Hello?"

She wasn't sure if they were sleeping or dead. There was no way to tell until she was close enough. By the time she was, she gasped to see it was Liby's actual corspe, with one of her arms actually missing, with a huge bloody puddle formed around.

 _She bled out... Damn it!_

Lupa dragged herself out from the sea, heavily soaking wet. "Liby! Liby, I'm coming!"

Lynn stayed with the body, unsure of what do to. "Lupa, how'd you get there?"

"Oh, well, whaddya know?! You're awake! How's Liby?"

Whatever happened here was unclear to Lynn. "What happened? Where is Lincoln?"

"Where's- Are you fucking kidding me?! This is all your fault!" Lupa held up and arm, and squeezed. Lynn's throat was tightening in on itself. She walked close enough to be horrified by the state of how Liby truly was. "N-NO, NOT LIBY TOO!"

She let go of Lynn, completely forgetting about her. "Lib-Liby, no! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. We have to find-"

"NO, YOU DID THIS! YOU! YOU! YOU! THIS IS ON YOU, LYNN! YOU KILLED LIBY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Lupa was steaming real tears through her rage.

Lynn looked down in disgrace, before running off. _I'm sorry..._

 **Elsewhere**

Luna and Linka were perched on a rooftop, catching much needed breaths. Luna was bleeding from her waist, leaving a naaty mess on her purple shirt. "Ugh, this still hurts."

"Shouldn't it be healing?"

"Yeah, it should have already. Hmmm..." Linka sat down, leaning against her. "Jesus, he ripped her arm off-"

"Don't... Don't go there. I hope Lupa got to her quickly, and patched her up. We can still win..." But Luna was beginning to doubt that. He took them down easily. It's as he had ascended to a new stronger level, far beyond than Lynn's superhuman form. If only she wasn't stripped away from that.

"You think so? We could've but Lynn dropped the antidote."

"Well, you _did_ punch her... But let's not play the blame game. We're fucked, aren't we? I can't tell at this point...'

"We'd have to request another antidote, but he could he captured or worse. I think..." Linka got up. "What would Lincoln want us to do, if we're up against an enemy who we try to capture but is slaughtering us?"

"I don't know, what?"

Linka turned, and with a serious, confident expression, she uttered, "We kill him."

Lynn was running through the vacant city, when she heard a gun shot nearby. She paused, and looked around. Were there more soldiers stationed? Weren't all of them killer by her brother?

Lynn was lost for a second, too long for her own good as she was soon surrounded by unfamiliar, armed men in gray armor. "Oh, not again!"

 **December 7th, 2026 - Undisclosed Location**

"And that's it. That is where you came in, and caught me. I don't know where they are. I don't know where he is, but I have to stop him."

 _"I agree, Ms. Loud. Lincoln has to be stopped, but we are assuming responsibility from here on out."_

"Wait, what?! What about me?! What are you going to do with me?!"

The doorknob turned, and in came Luna, much to Lynn's surprise. "Oh, you're alive!"

"Just barely. We made it out alive, me and Linka."

"Wait, where am I?" Lynn wasn't still getting it, and Luna just shook her head.

"Lynn, you're at the Agency. We've been here since... You know."

"He... Liby's dead. And Lupa-"

"I know about that, dude. Lupa's decided it was enough. She wanted out, so she's gone permanently."

"N-no, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't! You act, and not really think. Your head hasn't been in the fucking game, Lynnie! We didn't come all this way to lose!"

"Lose... We're not-"

"We aren't exactly winning here! Just by letting Lincoln roam free, we're proving everyone right about us! We're showing them that we are what they believe us to be! We're giving them the right reasons to hang us by our necks!"

"No... They-"

"Lincoln is... He's far gone, and you, you think there's going to be a happy ending? There won't be one, unless he makes it back here!"

"You've tried-"

"And we failed, because you were the difference! You were this close, and-" Luna was seething with anger, that she punched Lynn right in the face. "You're such an idiot!"

"I'm- I'm sorry! I'm sorry I-" She was met with a kick to her stomach, and spat out blood.

"You're sorry? It's too late for an apology!" Luna ripped the cuffs from Lynn, and lifted her up. "You failed us! You failed him!" She dropped Lynn down, turning her back to her.

Lynn groaned in agony, trying to roll away while still bleeding. "Lu- Luna, puh- Please!"

"Get up! Own up! Own up to your mistake! If that was you who had Medi-Sin instead of him, he'd kill you. You learn, sis. You learn that there is no avoiding trouble. Face it here, face it now."

"Luna, I just wanted him-"

"I know what you wanted. I know that you're in love, and I'd look past that because- Ugh, we're so fucked up! Yeah, but you're blinded by it! You hurt him, and yet you want to keep him safe!"

"His actions- It's not him!"

"We all know that, but he had to come back with us. Don't you get it yet?! We'd lower all the noise he made here! That was the plan, that was always the plan!"

"N-no, they- They want to-"

"Lynn, you-... I don't know... I don't know anymore." Luna ran her hands through her hair, lost in the moves to play. "We don't know where he could be, there hasn't been another reported incident, and thank fuck for that..."

"D-did Lupa... Did she really leave?" Lynn wiped the blood that trickled from her lips, breathing heavily.

"Lupa wanted out, yeah. She lost her two sisters to him. I didn't want that for her, but I don't know if she'll come back. I don't know if..."

"Jeez, Lincoln... I can't believe him, I can't-"

"It's not Lincoln, not anymore. It's a monster."

"One that we can stop! Tell me there's another antidote coming."

"Actually... We've decided-"

Linka came in, interrupting Luna. "This is no longer a capture mission, Lynn. We've only had one chance, one chance to try that, and we did. You screwed that up."

"N-no, please! Not him! He's y-"

Linka looked away, before she was hit with Lynn's desperate mush. "He'd want us to do it! He'd want us to stop him. There is no other way. That means you have to try to use your lethal capacity on him. This is serious, and-" Linka gulped. "No, I don't want to do this. He means just as much to me, you know?"

 _Lincoln, her caretaker. Linka, his clone. And together, they composed to make a whole. They were bridged right after Bun-Bun re-entered their lives. That day, she hugged him, thanking him for the bunny and the clothes she recognized as her old style. It was the first time she used a comfortable term. Daddy. In a way, he was, for he watched over and cared for her._

 _Linka Loud, the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter. The closest thing he had to remind him of who he once was. The living embodiment of happiness and joy. The once, sweet, innocent Linka Loud, whom he had failed more than enough times._

"I love him, he- He saved me, just like any of you could. He did enough for me, and I know he's not the purest of friendliest, but... I love him, because I am him, and I love myself. He gave me a chance when he could've killed me. And yes, he might've considered, and I'm glad he didn't. Doing this, going after him like hunting an animal, I'm not going to like it. I don't like it already."

Lynn saw that Linka was speaking from the heart, which only added to the pile of guilt she was feeling. "I... I'm so sorry... I don't want that, we can still-"

"No," Linka cut in, stroking the wound on her head. "It's too late for it. It's too late now..."

* * *

 **AN: One more, just one more chapter left in the story. Can you predict how it ends? Wink wink.**

 **Anyways, to wrap this one up, I gotta announce something; The Twisted Case of Lynn Loud, an original from Captain Darko, has been passed on to me to continue. That is all. Goodnight, readers!**


	83. Redemption for a Loud

**Holy crap, I did it. I've made it to the ass end of this fic of many elements and horrendous surprises. Eighty three chapters of a family we all know and love, fractured after what they believe was a common household fire- up until the last few chapters; surviving also in a hellish world after they all have gone their solo ways for the past decade.**

 **It's been a hell of a road going down to. Granted, it was definitely bumpy here and there, but on I went, filled with persistence.**

 **And now, the final chapter of 2026.**

* * *

 **December 7th, 2026 - Agency Headquarters**

Luan gave Lynn a tight hug upon seeing her. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I could definitely use better days, though," Lynn replied, smiling at Luan. "Are you all alright?"

Lana, Lily and Lucky were with Luan in the room. Lily was content, relieved to see Lynn after a quiet few days, where nothing of her whereabouts have been known of. "Yeah, we're not bad."

Lana let out a faint smile, still keeping her silence intact for God knows how long until she was ready to speak again.

"I- I can't believe what he did... It's my fault, isn't it?"

Luna was right behind Lynn and Linka, having guiding her after the interrogation. "Don't think about it too much, dude. We need the strong Lynn in the game."

"What you ask me to do... It's-"

Linka locked her hand with one of Lynn's, "We can do this together. The three of us, we can do this together. I guess we'll just wait for awhile until they locate, right?"

"Right," Luna said.

But Lynn had other plans. What mattered now had changed a little, but enough for interests to shift. She waved at them. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Lynn vibrated though the walls of the facility, running full speed to the place she knew Lincoln could be. It was the only place that made sense to her, and one she truly felt was the right one. _Please be there, please be there,_ she prayed, running back to her house near the cold beachside.

Her home, now cut off with yellow police tape, looked desolate as she had seen it when they were sll coming to move into it. It felt alone, and just like she had left it for months, she entered through the front door, and looked around the empty, messy living room. "Linc?"

The hole in the house wasn't the only change here. It seemed that the place was searched thoroughly. It didn't even matter who was responsible for it, so Lynn did a sweep around. She didn't find Lincoln anywhere within the house. "LINCOLN LOUD!"

Here, he had to be. If not inside, then-

Lynn zoomed out into the beach. Sure enough, the familiar silhouette she knew was that of her brother's was there, overlooking the vast, beautiful ocean. "L-"

Rather than alarming him, she decided to creep up stealthily behind him. The footsteps that she made on the sand was going to give her away before she was more than three-fourths to him.

 _What are you doing?_

Lincoln seemed to be something else entirely at the moment. He was as still as a statue, only seemingly caring about the sea, which Lynn did not know of its significance to him. She moved gracefully, unsure if she would attack the behemoth yet again. Her strongest punch, the one she believed would've cost him his life, had done nothing to him.

Maybe he was close to immortal, if not an actual one.

"L-Linc?" She let it out like a whisper, eased with no fear or worry in the tone. "Big sister Lynn is here."

He didn't move yet, but did know of her presence know. She wondered when he'd attack. It could've happened right then and there, considering the past altercations with the beastly Lincoln. It didn't happen like that at all.

"Luhhh... Lihhhhh..." He croaked. Lincoln rose a hand, pointing to the sea. "Beeeeyoooteeefouuuul..."

"Linc?" She then circled him at a distance. There, she noticed his wounds Luna successfully performed on him. His wounds were still visible through the blood on his shirt. "Oh, my god, Linc!"

"Peeyeen..."

"I don't know what it is you're trying to say... Lincoln, I don't-"

"Meee..." Lincoln faced her, retaining his hostility back. "YOU!"

"Linc, no!" She ducked him once he charged at her. Lincoln threw a handful of sand at her face. "AGH! LINCOLN, IT'S ME!"

He elbowed her while she was wiping away the sand in her eyes. She hit the sand, but tried to get up. "Lincoln, please! I love you!"

The last three words made him stop all of a sudden, and Lynn quickly took that chance to crawl blindly out of his way. She had one eye open, moving away from him. "Stop!"

Lincoln's deep huffs decreased dramatically. "I luhhh... Sss..."

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to-"

He let out a monstrous roar right in her face. Lynn shielded her face, squinting. "Linc..."

"I KEEEEEL YUHHHHH! ALLAAA YUHHHH!"

Lynn lost it, in that second. Luna and Linka said it already. This truly was not the Lincoln she knew, hugged and loved. But was he already long gone since they found each other when she went to recruit? Who knows? No other option anymore. It was survival know. Him... Or her.

She ran straight into him, pushing him straight into the house. "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

 _She dreamt, while still on his chest, comfortable and warm. In it, she moved through crowds of people. Men and women, dressed for the dance. A dance, which was the occasion at the moment. Her red dress sparkled in the lights above. The dancers made way for her, giving her access to her own partner._

 _Lincoln, in a black tuxedo suit, stood about ten feet before her, holding a rose in his hand. He formed a wide smile, admiring the beauty that Lynn took upon in her lovely dress. "Hey, you."_

Lynn felt a stinging jab right under her chest. She looked to find that she was impaled with a broken piece of wood, having stopped from going further. "F-" She let out a painful scream, whimpering as she bled from the wound. She noticed closely that it wasn't her who had taken up damage from running through the back of the house.

Lincoln was twitching in front of her, hurt by a larger piece of wood, going through the series of slashes Luna made on him. "Guh!" He tried to take it out from the entry point, but found it hard and agonizing to do so. "Fuck!"

 _Lynn was handed the rose, and planted it behind her left ear._

 _"You look beautiful, my love," Lincoln whispered to her, while placing his hands onto her waist. It was their turn to dance, and the thought of it only made Lynn go bright red. Her heart was beating faster now as she moved her hands over his shoulders._

 _"So do you, handsome," she replied, smile still intact. From there, the two began to slow dance._

Lynn pulled out the slab of wood, letting some of her blood flow out with her painful cries. She let herself fall to the side, applying pressure to the wound. "Ow, Linc!"

Lincoln's face began to shift from its black form, unknown to Lynn. His pupils were returning back, and the monstrous temper was being drained. "L-Lynn, help..."

 _Lynn stared into his eyes as they went on multiple spins that seemed to take an eternity for. They were perfect and clear, and she wondered if he was seeing that same glitter of life in her own. "Linc? Do you love me?"_

"Linc?" Lynn coughed, trying to relax her breathing. "I'll be right there, I'll be right-"

"Lynn, I saw everything. I'm- Lynn, you have to-" Lincoln was losing more than enough blood. He dropped down alongside Lynn, still leaking out intensely.

"You're not dying on me... Oh, my God, your face. You're-!"

"It's me, Lynn. It's me now..."

All she cared about now was saving him. "Hospital, we gotta you to a-"

He grabbed her arms, observing the wound. "Lynn, you're going to be fine."

"H-How can-" Lynn only watched him smile, a rare sight to behold in these darker days. Lincoln wasn't a stranger to such knowledge, so it must've been true. Lynn's time was definitely not today. "Oh, but-"

Lincoln's smile faded. "Can you still move?"

"N-no, it hurts... I've-" Lynn then laughed, "I've never been impaled before. It's-" She coughed again.

"I hope you'll never get used to it," he replied, now turning pale visibly. "I've heard what you've said Lynn. I've heard what you all have said... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"It wasn't you, Linc! You didn't do this!"

"But... Someone has to be held accountable... Someone, Lynn."

"No- W-What are you saying?!"

 _Lincoln leaned in and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, feeling the urge to raise her foot up backwards. She blushed even further and kissed him back. After they broke away, he smiled again and broke the night with, "I love you, Lynn."_

"I love you, Lynn..."

"Lincoln, don't you even-" Lynn uttered a moan after being slapped to sleep by him.

"Take care of them, Lynnie. Take care of them for me..."

He moved away from her, crouching his way to the stairs, where he procdeeded to lie down, letting himself bleed out. "Linka, I love you... All of you... I love all of you..." He slowly closed his eyes, slowing down his breath.

 _Everyone was alive and safe. Leni, mom and dad, and those who were dead, weren't at all here. None of them were even harmed. Linka sat in his lap at the family picnic. "Hey, daddy, pass me the salt?"_

 _"Sure, sweetheart." He leaned to his left and gave her the salt container. Mom and dad were proud of their kids, and looked to the new Louds with love and care. Leni was tickling the playful Lucky, which put smiles on everyone, even Lupa._

 _Luan was videotaping the whole thing. "This is one for the memories!" She went around the table as they ate, trying her best to not prank anyone in this perfect moment of peace and happiness._

"No, no, it'll- I wish-" Lincoln rolled his eyes around, the last of his breaths forming. "Take care-"

 _"This is literally the greatest family picnic ever!" Lori exclaimed, taking her son back into her arms._

 _"Mommy, look, a plane!" The redhead boy pointed up to a plane flying above them._

 _The family members laughed along, with half of them admiring the young brat. Leni put a hand on Lori's shoulder. "You're totes gonna be a great mom."_

 _"Thanks, Leni," Lori replied with a smile. "Hey, Linc, I-"_

"She took care- S- She-" Lincoln blurted out jack with the blood cutting him off. "N-no-"

 _"Quit your teasing, Lori!" Luna snickered. "Sure, you may be older, but Lincoln beat you in that department!"_

 _"Technically, everyone did," Lisa stated, looking at Lupa, Liby and Lacy. "Except Lynn, who adopted Lacy from Rennis. Even then, it's still a surprise to some of us."_

 _"Alright," Lynn coughed up. "That's enough, guys."_

"I'm sorry I did this to you..."

 _"We're here, because we've finally had the time to arrange this long-awaited reunion. I've missed you all, and I'm glad that you've all created your own lives." She raised her glass of soda, proposing a toast. "To the Loud family, and a beautiful future to us, our kids, and their kids!"_

""I'm sorry for ever dragging you down into the dark with me. You all-" He wheezed, trying his hardest not to move at all. "-Deserved better than me as a Loud. I believed we were doing what was right, but I was- I was wrong... Now this is our punishment... I just wanted to save you... I just wanted you all to live... I'm sorry..."

Lincoln drew his last breath, eyes no longer moving, heart no longer beating.

* * *

 _"Lincoln?" A familiar voice spoke to him, yet he could not see where it came from. "Lincoln!"_

 _"Huh?" He got up, no longer feeling any sort of pain. "What- Who's there?"_

 _The voice, he knew who it belonged to, but he could not put his finger on it. "Lincoln, you did it!"_

 _"Did what? Hello?" He saw Lynn still unconscious where he left her, but the voice was not hers._

 _A bright light began to shine in front of him, but wasn't at all blinding for some reason. Before him, Leni emerged from the light, in a white dress with a halo hovering her head. "I've missed you, Lincy."_

 _He gasped, surprised to see her like this. "Leni?! How are you here?!" Lincoln had not forgotten that his place was in the Deadworlds. It was slightly confusing to him, but he'd remember once he returned there. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to tell you something. Lincy, you've redeemed yourself. You can go up with me... You're going up."_

 _"Up? Up as in... Heaven?" Lincoln was confused to hear this. After all the violence, all the vicious acts, and the killing, Leni was here to tell him he still qualified. "But how? How is this possible?"_

 _"It shouldn't be. But... It wouldn't be the same without all of you with me. I was one of the purest souls here, and I convinced Him to let him accept you. And this... You chose to give up your life because you felt so guilty, so... Dirty. You did it, Lincoln. You redeemed yourself, and..." Leni cried tears of joy._

 _"I... I can go up-?" Lincoln, too, began to shed tears. "Mom and dad, are they-?"_

 _"Yes, yes, they are. Lori, Lola, and even Lucy. Lucy is there, too. Certain people in the Deadworlds have moved up, too. Lincoln..." Leni held out her hand. "It's time, Lincoln. I promise, I promise you'll see them again."_

 _Lincoln stared at her hand, and then back at Lynn. "I'd be leaving them behind. All of them. Her. Linka."_

 _"They're strong, Lincoln. Just like you are. You're finally coming back home, Lincy."_

 _"Home. Leni..." Lincoln wasn't sure if he was ready for all of this. Leaving Lynn and Linka all alone, was that the proper thing do to? Yet, at the same time, he caused enough trouble down their paths. And Lynn was emotionally invested in Lincoln, going as far as to having defied the others. "Home..."_

 _He grabbed her hand. "Take me home, Leni."_

 _She smiled, slowly guiding him through white light. Before Lincoln made it through, he saw them. The faces of his parents and siblings, huddled around for his arrival. He let out a wide smile, finally at peace. "I'm home now," he told them._

* * *

Lynn was late to his death, zooming around but slower this time. Her wound had stabilized enough to keep blood within her system. She found Lincoln's body at the staircase the moment Luna and Linka made their way through the hole in the house.

"I knew it! I knew you were here! What's your-" Luna was ready to go all out on Lynn, strongly believing she had actually known where Lincoln could've been. And she was right, but what she didn't expect to find Lincoln dead at the scene. "Lynn..."

The sports fan acknowledged no one there, except for the fallen brother. "Lincy?"

Luna's bottom lip quievered at the sight of his body. As for Linka, she let out a heartbreaking gasp that broke the air. The clone pushed past Luna, desperately running up to Lincoln. "Father!"

"Lincy! No, why did you have to-" Lynn's voice was breaking, going to its uncontrollable level. She and Linka both shook him, unknown of what to do.

"Wh-what happened? Did you do this to him?!"

"I- Yes, I had to. I had to try and kill him... But- He- He turned back!" She buried her face onto his bloodied chest, sniffing loudly as she explained. "It was him... Really him... He knocked me out before we could do anything, and... I knew he wanted to die. He... He's gone and-"

Linka shook her head, eyes red, entering the denial stage. "He wouldn't! You lie!"

"No, she's not lying," Luna said. "Look at his face. It's not blackened at all."

Linka noticed it, and touched his face lightly. "He really came back?"

"Y-Yes, he..." Lynn rubbed a hand on his hair. "I love him, I love Lincoln... I couldn't stop him, Linka. I didn't know he'd want this..."

Luna rubbed her arm, looking down at her feet. _Lincoln... You're gone again..._ "Lynn, Linka, we're heading back to the Agency, and with him.

 **Later**

Luan and Lynn were crying in the room back at the Agency. Both the bed and floor were decorated with mulitple tissues spread out here and there. Linka watched over the sleeping Lucky and Lily in the other room, and lastly, Lana and Luna were both embedded in silence in another.

It was bad, all the way around. If Lupa had not chosen to leave, they'd be the last seven around. Luna turned around in her bed, uncomfortable which each position she formed. She sigh, depressed with today's events. She couldn't tell if Lana was asleep, but she tried to keep her movements to a minimum. _Poor Lynn..._

Linka held her beloved rabbit in her hands, staring at it until she decided it needed the love and care of another to keep it alive. "Here you go..." She placed it over Lucky's hands, and then went away to the hallway.

Luna heard the clone's footsteps ring out, and made a dash to meet her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Fresh air, fuck off," Linka hissed.

"Mind your tongue, girl," Luna replied coldly. "Fine, go get some. Don't take too long."

"Trust me, I won't..." Linka agreed, turning to the elevator. She didn't bother looking back at Luna, who was still looking suspiciously at the clone. Once Linka disappeared inside, the intercom spewed its static before the voice came up.

 _"Lynn Loud, please report to the second floor."_

Lynn was still red eyed, wiping herself away of the moist lines going down her face. "I'll- I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah," Luan nodded. "Go."

Lynn pushed past her older sister, wondering what the reason she was being summoned for was. She clicked on the button, waiting for the elevator to return. She looked back at Luna, who was still standing in the same spot. "What?"

"I didn't want him to die, you know? It was something I thought we needed to do. I don't know if i really could've gone through with it... After everything he put us through. Every lie, every fight... And yet I don't know. I'll never know if I would've gone through with it."

Lynn's head moved down at this. "Can you not?"

"I know its late but... I'm sorry, okay? I know what he meant to you, but he was my brother, too."

The metal doors opened behind her. "What's your point?"

"We can finally go back. You, me, all of us, at long last, away from this madness."

"Yeah... Maybe that's not for me..." Lynn then took several steps back into the elevator. "I didn't just let him die, I killed him."

"Lynn-" Luna, along with the first floor, disappeared from view. Lynn took her time heading to her destination; the Advancements Floor. "I'm here!"

She was escorted at the end of the hallway, entering a room filled with a group of scientists. The room was mostly composed of technology around. Computers, carts, and tables filled with science junk Lynn knew nothing about. The one thing that caught her eye was a glass chamber in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a red and white suit that Lynn was able to recognize as one she would come to wear in the future. And by the look of it, the future was now.

Outside, Linka ran through the green, open field half the size of a football field. She wasted no time at all, making a straight run through. She found herself into the woods, where she was expecting to find one Lupa Loud, instructed so by a note given to Linka before the goth clone took off.

"Lupa?" Libka looked around, peeking behind the bigger trees she came across. "I'm here!" Linka was looking around the ground levels, not suspecting, or even considering that Lupa was above her.

Lupa came floating down right behind her, giving her a Lucy-level jumpscare. "Boogity boo!"

"Don't- Jesus Christ, don't you do that!"

Lupa snickered maliciously, enjoying the quick fear she induced onto Linka. "Hey, you doing well here? What's the update, if there is one?"

"We... Found him, but he was dead. He's gone," she sighed among the breeze that shook the trees as a group, still feeling the need for waterworks.

"Jesus..." Lupa let the fact enter through her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's over, isn't it?"

"No, nothing is ever over. In fact..." Lupa jerked her head to her side. "I've come across some people. Other phenos, of a safe haven. I'm now one of them, and..." Lupa was indirectly inviting the young Linka to join her. She stretched her hand out, offering her a life away from the Louds. "Maybe it was time we left them. I didn't plan to stay anyway, and... I wish we left after taking care of those pesky motherfuckers who kidnapped you."

"You... Want to take me with you?" Linka was a bit shocked at this.

"Don't get me wrong, you don't have to, but here... I'd prefer to not look back. I couldn't stay, knowing there won't be Liby or Lacy around anymore."

"Gee... I don't know... What about them? What about the others?"

"Pfft, fuck them. They can survive by themselves. Come on, Linka, I think of you as one of my sisters, not theirs. I'm not Lucy, and you're not Lincoln, you know?"

"B-but- We're still Louds-"

"We didn't earn that title, kiddo. We're Louds because of the blood we share, but we're not beyond that." Lupa retracted her hand. "Know I won't see any of you again after this, if you don't decide to come."

Linka slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"Fine," Lupa said, putting up her black hood over her head. "I guess this is goodbye then." She gave Linka a quick hug, and then let go in that same second. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll try not to die," Linka promised. Lupa looked upwards, rising off of the ground. She disappeared through the green foliage above. _Damn it, I wish I had telekinesis,_ Linka thought.

"So, this suit, it will prevent the temperature shifts that weakened Lola and Lana?" Luna tugged at the spandex suit, observing it first-hand. "Hmmm, well..."

"I guess they care about my safety, and frankly, it's a nice gift. But does this make me look fat?"

"You really love that red and white, huh?" Luna teased.

"Of course! But this suit is still incomplete, I need-" Lynn disappeared after a red blur and gust of wind nearly made Luna topple over.

"Hey!" The rocker cried out.

"-This!" Lynn tapped on her helmet, the first trophy of the new world. "I'm the fastest woman alive! I mean, now that Lana won't do it anymore."

"Sounds about right. I'm sorry about your place, by the way."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Now I have to get another place, right?"

"No, not necessarily. That's been covered, courtesy of our friends here. We gotta stay here for a few weeks, maybe up to a month. Then we can leave, and put everything behind us."

"It won't be easy, and you know it," Lynn added in. "I want them to be buried with the others. You know, back home."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Of course, dude. How could we not?"

 **December 8th, 2026**

The group, minus Lucky, who was left back at the Agency, entered through the blue portal that sent them to the inside of their garage. The bodies of the final three fallen Louds were wrapped up in black body bags this time, carried by Luna and Lynn. "Okay, Lana," Luna instructed, "Better start digging the-" Luna sniffed the air, sniffing at an unknown scent. "Someone's here..."

In the backyard, Stella Narvaez, dressed in a pink sweater and black skinny jeans, stood over the grave with Leni's sunglasses placed over it. "What happened... What happened to you..." She blinked uncontrollably, shaking her head as she whimpered. "What did you do?"

Luna kicked the door open, making Leni's caretaker jump high. "And who might you be?"

"W-who- What?!" Stella tried to keep a steady voice, noticing the other people behind the punk rocker. "S- Stay back!"

"Stay back? You're on private property! Get out of here!" Luna pointed to the street.

"Huh?" Stella pieced the puzzle together. "You lived here?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Luna decided to use her hands to escort whom she thought was just a loon messing around.

Stella raised both hands in front of her, and used the keywords that not only made Luna stop, but startled the others. "You're Louds? As in, related to Leni?"

"H- How- You knew Leni?"

She nodded casually, then looked back at her grave once it seemed clear for her. "I've known her for the past ten years. I helped her alot and-"

"You? You helped my sister survive?" Luna was shook by this, and saw Stella completely different right there. Luan and Lynn gave each other surprised looks behind.

"What happened here? D- Did she-?"

"Look, I-" Luna didn't know what to say to the stranger, even as Stella seemed to already have accepted Leni dead. "Were you her friend?"

Stella blushed, facing away. "It was more than that... I- I loved her."

"You loved L-" Luna then eyed the cinnamon roll's grave, developing further sadness than the point she believed she had reached. "Fuck, I'm sorry..."

"H- You knew, didn't you? Did- Did you have something to do with this? She missed you, all of you. You're- You're all-" Stella formed fists, disgusted at how it was that Leni had described her siblings to her.

Luna perfectly pictured the dead Leni, freshly excecuted by the vengeful Vince Ventura. How could she even explain all of that mess to this woman who stood by Leni when they didn't? The woman who rightfully deserved the truth about it all? "No, we weren't there for her, but we loved her too. We buried her, but that's not the only grave, you know."

"I know... I just- I'm sorry, I-" Her voice broke again, unable to go on.

"It happens, we all lose loved ones. I know how you feel..." Luna turned back to Lynn, who looked away. "Leni was the best sister we've ever had. She'd take care of us when we'd get the flu. She did too many good things, how did we deserve such a being?"

"S- She was so..."

Luna proceeded to go and hug Stella. "It's going to be okay."

 **Awhile Later**

Liby and Lacy were placed in their graves, taking the left side of the backyard. "That hardass Lupa could've said goodbye," Lynn angrily shared. "It makes my blood boil."

"You're right, she should've," Luna agreed, carrying Lincoln's body to its own ground bed. "But it was her choice. Anyways, she might actually pop up sometime later to do it."

"Better late than never... Ugh, poor Lacy..." Lynn froze up, looking down at her dead clone. "I saw my kid self in her. She was real fun to have around. I'm sorry I didn't spend enough time with her."

"No, but Liby and Lupa did, and- Well, maybe it was them reminding us to be alive again. We should've let it go. We should've let everything go from the beginning. We should've buried the past, and not our family."

"I know what you mean... I always thought Lincoln was just someone who didn't care about anything. He was willing to cross any line. But it was him who was... Damaged out of all of us. He was hurt the most. He was more broken than the rest of us... I see that now."

Lana began to fill in the graves back with dirt silently.

"Lily," Luna began. "You gonna say a few words, dude."

Lily nodded, looking to Linka's side. "We both are..."

"We?" Linka actually didn't plan to speak for the fallen. "I can't..."

"Yes you can, little dudette. At least for Lincoln? After all, he cared about you. And I know you did the same, so don't tell me you're gonna try to shove it away so you can't feel the pain." Luna nudged Linka closer to Lincoln's grave.

"I- No, it's not like that. I just-..." But it was true, now that she thought of it. She didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to accept it. She found it necessary to push it all away, just like the original. "I don't know, I mean-"

"Don't do this to yourself, Linka. Go on, give him a few words."

Lily and Lynn looked on, hoping that Linka would actually decide to speak. Even Lana stopped finishing burying Liby to see this.

"Father... Dad... That day you met the other three clones, we all had a fight. I want to know if maybe i might've pushed you to leave. I know you came back, but you didn't rush it. No, you took your time, which was enough to hurt me. I feel so comfortable with you more than I did with anyone else..." Linka grabbed a handful of dirt, slowly dropping in onto Lincoln's bodybag. "I'm sorry if I might've done something. I-"

"Linka?"

"Oh, God, he's-" Linka stuttered, her breaths getting loud. "D- Dad is..."

"Linka!" Luna pulled the clone into her arms when it became apparent Linka had more grieving to shed. "H- He called me his Bun-Bun. How could he?! How could he do this to us?! How could he leave me behind?!"

Lynn closed in on them, silently joining in their hug. After that, Lily and Lana added to the group hug in their effort to support the mourning Linka, and secretly, Lynn as well.

"Why didn't he recognize me when I tried to calm him?!"

"Don't think about it, Linka. It wasn't him, it was his rage controlling him. He tried his best to not hurt you, I'm sure of it..."

Luan was sitting on the sidewalk, chatting away with Stella as the distraction the others needed to have their quick trio of funerals without raising suspicions from the yet-stranger who knew the late Leni. "She hated spiders, and I'd use to chase her around the house with fake ones."

Stella tried to laugh as she kept sniffing, out of Luan's eyesight. "Did you, now? I would've loved to see that."

"Actually, I did capture a couple of pranks with her on video. Those have been uploaded to my YouTube channel since. Would you like the name of my channel?"

"Please," Stella answered. "Thank you."

Lana returned to filling in the graves, once it seemed Linka was done. After Lana finished, the Louds paid their final respects by holding their hands to each of the graves. Luan came back as this happened.

"She's gone, but I gave her something to remember Leni by," Luan proudly stated. "Damn... I never thought Liby would... Go like this. Tell me, did she hurt during her final moments?"

"L- Luan..." Luna wanted to let it burst out, that no one was there to see her pass. "Liby-"

"Died peacefully," Lynn cut in. "She went peacefully, sis."

"She brought back my comedy channel, which meant the world to me. I couldn't ever repay such a debt."

"Luan, Lynn... Remember, you're them. You're Liby and Lacy, and you can live. They'll never be too far away, okay?" Luna pointed to their hearts. "That's where they'll reside from this day on. They'll live through you. And Linka..." Luna got on one knee, pulling Linka to her. "He'll live through you, in here." Luna poked above Linka's heart, giving a hearty smile.

"R- Really?" Linka's child tendencies allowed her to accept this fact. She returned a jolly smile that picked the others up a little higher.

"Really, dude." Luna stood back up, ready to leave. "I honestly never thought I'd come back here. At least, not this soon."

The gang moved their way back inside the garage. Lynn took out a teleporting grenade, which was what the Agency was calling them now, on the ground. "The place... It's never looked so peaceful, even as it's destroyed. It's just so... So calm, tranquil."

While the others began passing through the portal, Luna looked back out the window.

"The Loud house..." Luna whispered.

"What?"

"It may not be loud anymore, but this place..." The two were the only ones who hadn't jumped through the blue oval yet. Lynn gave Luna her time. "...This will always be the Loud house."

"Always, Lunes," Lynn said, now looking back at to the wreckage that was their house. "Always."

Luna patted Lynn's shoulder. "See you on the other side..."

"Sure," Lynn whispered. "I'll see you..."

Whatever future that was in store for Lynn and the others had begun the right way. The waters of danger ceased its violent waves, and the boat of their lives safely making its destination to shore. The long journey was over, and a terrible future had been prevented. Those who died would not now, or ever be forgotten. Those who lived would not now, or ever forget them.

 _Never..._

All that was left was to move forward from all of this. From everything that the family had endured. For they were strong in more ways than one. They'd live for the fallen, up to their natural deaths. But that day was far from now.

 _Say..._

They were finally free of the world's darkest obstacles, ready to start a new life in their new world. Dawn. It was the new dawn in their lives, and what more could they do but walk towards the new brighter days?

 _Die..._

Lynn smiled, and gazed her final sight at the remains of the house before finally leaving it forever. _Goodbye, Loud house..._

* * *

 **Epilogue - 2039**

 _Gotta get there! Gotta get there fast!_ Lynn raced for her life, trying to beat the clock that ticked against her. She couldn't miss it, she couldn't miss this miracle. _Damn!_ She passed through traffic, shifting around the streets. _Not too long from the hospital!_

It was a sudden call she didn't expect this soon. Luna and the others were probably there already, watching the progress. Lynn couldn't miss it, didn't want to. _Come on..._

The minute she finally arrived at the hospital, she decreased her speed, going around the floors to find her siblings. "Luna!" She found only Luna, Luan and Lana out in the hall, looking through the window of a surgery room. "Did I miss it?"

"No, not at all. You're just in time..." Luna answered.

In the room they watched, a group of five surgeons were clearing away from the patient's space. Lynn felt a tremendous amount of joy at seeing the patient, Lily, holding her newborn baby right in her hands. "Oh, my God, it's so cute!"

"He, Lynn. He's so cute," Luna corrected.

"Can we go in and see him closer?"

"Yeah, we will. Just gotta get the all clear from the surgeons."

"Hey, where's Linka and Lucky?"

"Kid's at school. Linka's headed out, phone's turned off. Girl's been heading out more often these last few weeks. Hopefully she's staying out of trouble."

"Huh? Why's that?" Lynn wasn't really around enough to see whatever was going on with them, due to her global work. "She misbehaving?"

"Yeah, that's generally the idea. Only when she's around, though."

"Remind me to pay a visit to you guys soon, when I'm off-duty. Anyways, what's his name? Hopefully not that of the father's, right? Why isn't he here?"

"Told him to stay away, actually. For her own good. She planned to name it Lincoln, if it was a boy, and Leni, if it was a girl."

"Leni? Really?"

"You'd have to thank me for that," Luan said. "I figured it was alright to finally tell her everything about us, and all the memories."

"Ah, I wondered when that was gonna happen. Sorry I missed that, too."

"No problem. You're always welcome to drop in at anytime. Always a Loud, you know?"

"I'm glad I'm here to see her kid being born. Whoever thought she'd be the first of us to have a kid? Her, a natural pheno. Does that mean the kid will be one, too?" Lynn paused for a second. "Mom and dad, they would be so proud."

"No, Lynn... They _are_ proud," Luna told her with a smile. She hugged the red speedster, probably for the last time in a while. "Stay safe, Lynn. I love you."

"You mean, we do," Luan added, with Lana nodding along. "Sis, take a break. Come home, the world can spare a few days without you."

Lily noticed Lynn had actually made it to see the birth of her newborn son. She smiled at seeing her older sister here for the miracle.

"I'll try to ask for some days off, alright?"

"Shake on it!" Luna yelped, raising her hand to Lynn.

"Oh, you," Lynn smirked, taking ahold of the latter's arm and firmly shaking it. "Count on it."

"Alright, Lynn. See you around, sis."

"You too, guys. Be safe, love you." Lynn took those five seconds to wave goodbye at them, before zooming out back into her own world.

* * *

 **AN: And that is the complete story of 2026. Where are the remaining family now? They've all settled down, returned to society. Lupa is in a new territory now, and that is up to the readers, you, to left wondering if she's well or going around being her dark self. As for Lynn, she found it best suitable for herself to keep what Lana and Lola have been doing with their powers.**

 **I'm not sure why I had Lana keep her speed, ha.**

 **What of Linka? She's rebellious around this time, but nothing close to a complete hostile for them.**

 **Lucky's been asking all the right questions, stirred up the hornet's nest in the form of Luna, who won't ever let him know about his parents or their pasts. Half because she never met Chandler, so...**

 **Lily, who had never been explained around those visions. Let me say it; she was born with that ability. Also, god, the ending, it was nearly a plot twist; everything would've been revealed to have been one of her visions, and she goes to meet Lincoln and Clyde, marking a preventable future.**

 **As if there weren't enough mindfucks, man!**

 **Every dead Loud is in heaven, except, pffft, Lisa.**

 **Also, Watterson ran away in between the time jump, but had made a good best friend to little Lucky.**

 **I've done my best to still keep their old personalities intact, but it had to be all mixed. I'm here, knowing I could have perfected more of them, but I guess yeah, that was a challenge.**

 **The order I gave them their powers is random, except for Lynn. Her super strength and then speed, it was perfect for her. You had to wonder; Why does Future Lynn have speed, if present Lynn has super strength? A question was right to ask, but it wasn't the right one. It's always been a matter of how. How did it happen?**

 **Mostly everything you've seen had been planned and visioned in its early chapter. Like, Lori's death had been planned since freaking July. I had to arrange what went where, this goddamn jigsaw puzzle.**

 **I can totally imagine this as a comic though, I really can. Maybe, just maybe, someone will read this, if they aren't already, and give it a shot.**

 **But that isn't anytime soon.**

 **There is a hell lotta people who deserve another round of thank you's from me for the whole run;**

 **Bunnyabsentia; creator of Lucky Loud**

 **Laugh-out-Loud-house; creator of the Narvaez family**

 **Trace-edges; creator of the Ventura family**

 **Unknown creator(s) of Liberty, Liby, Lacy, Lupa and Lyra Loud**

 ***Lyra Loud rendered a nonexistent character, originally attached to the previous timelines, being labeled Link-X, created from cells of both Luna and Lynn.**

 **Damajics; creator of the King family**

 **And fucking finally, a goddamn thanks to Chris Savino, the mastermind behind the show.**

 **There's them, and some ships that happened within; Lynncoln, Luancoln (briefly), Luaggie, Saluna, Steleni (ancient?), and some unorthodox ones, too. My personal otps would be both Lynncoln and Luaggie, ugh.**

 **This really went all over, and I'm only a little surprised by a couple of things I did around. These last few chapters, I didn't know how to execute it all. God, there were many ways I could've ended this. Lincoln dying, it was always gonna be that way. It had to be him versus them. It's up to anyone to believe if he did right or wrong. And that's all it was around him. A journey to let go. A journey to accept.**

 **I assure you, they'll lead long and happy lives. Although I can still see something else, heh. But nope, 2026 is over, but maybe...**

 **Anyways, thank all of you for reading this fic that lacks what you're accustomed to. Whatever next? A Luaggie, or a Loan Loud fic, not sure. We'll see when the plate is empty. Anyways, goodbye!**


End file.
